50 Shades and an Earthquake
by Ana810D
Summary: Just as Ana leaves the interview and enters the elevator, an earthquake occurs. Christian and Ana are trapped inside and that leads to all sorts of adventures for our young lovers. Come along for a twist to the original FSOG that will surprise and entertain you for hours on end!
1. Chapter 1: Quake

THE QUAKE

**AN: LET ME KNOW IF THIS STORYLINE CAPTURES YOUR INTEREST. I'LL CONTINUE IF YOU WANT MORE.**

As Ana attempts to leave the interview with CG, he accompanies her to the elevator. The elevator arrives. But, just as Ana attempts to enter it, an earthquake strikes. CG gets pushed toward the entrance by the jolt of the floor and they both tumble inside. The quake is a 7.0 and they're tossed around while the doors shut and the elevator gets jammed in between floors.. They become trapped in the elevator for hours.

ANA POV

Christian strokes his chin as I move toward the elevator and my escape from a most uncomfortable interview experience. He waits with me and attempts to engage me in conversation. What's all this about?

"We have an excellent internship program here at GEH, Miss Steele," he advises with a sexy smile, "you should apply." He's actually flirting with me.

"I really do not think I would fit in with the group here at GEH," I assert as I turn my head toward the wall of shining metal elevator doors. I find him incredibly attractive but also arrogant and controlling. He's making me uncomfortable with his presence. What does Christian Grey want with me?

"Why would you think that?" he queries with a stunned look on his face.

"Oh…just a gut instinct," I answer vaguely. Is he kidding? I am such a far cry from the army of blond and perfectly coifed assistants that appear around every corner. Why is he pursuing me, after the interview has been concluded?

"Well, why don't you think about it before you reject the option?" he advises while leaning against the wall nearest my chute. His grey eyes smolder with some unnamed emotion. He massages his chin thoughtfully while he continues to regard me with interest. Oh, how I need to get out of this building!

My gut quivers at the intensity of his gaze. What is it about Christian Grey that has me so rattled? I will admit, Christian is gorgeous and I don't often respond to men this way. But there is something unsettling about the way he interacts to me. I could swear, I felt sparks of electricity a few moments ago, when he helped me with my jacket.

The elevator pings and opens. I make my way to the entrance and begin to move inside. I turn to say goodbye but he puts his hand on the safety panel and starts to say something more with those enticing grey eyes…

Suddenly, the elevator jolts and shifts backwards. Christian gets tossed inside with me. We're having a powerful earthquake. The building and everything within it starts to gyrate. I grab the metal bar at the back of the box, as does Christian. However, the thrusting of the quake throws us both to the floor in an instant. My head hits the lower portion of the enclosure before I can secure myself.

Christian has managed to grab the stabilizing bar at the back of the elevator and away from my flailing body. He pulls himself free from where I am thrashing about. I have no control as the powerful quake reduces me to the status of a helpless ragdoll. My body continues to get flung around until Christian pulls me into his arms for safety. By the time the quake's thrusting has stopped, I'm bleeding from the mouth and have a golf ball sized lump on my head.

"Are you alright, Ana?" he asks with concern while securing me in a seated upright position against the back of the elevator. I feel nauseous and chilled.

"I…I'm feeling…strange," I say before slipping into unconsciousness. When I regain consciousness a moment later, my head is resting on Christian Grey's lap. He's looking at me with shock and concern. This must be a dream, I think.

"Miss Steele," he utters in a gentle voice. "Don't move. You've knocked your head against two surfaces and passed out for a moment." He rubs my arms and pats me softly as I stare up at his sculpted face from below. I feel entranced.

"Where am I?" I say while looking into the gaze of an Adonis. If I've died and this person is an angel, I'm happy that I've gone to heaven.

"You are at Grey Enterprises Holdings," he states firmly. "Do you remember interviewing me earlier today?"

I blink twice. "Oh…yes, Mr. Grey. But, what are we doing sitting on the floor of this elevator, together?"

"Seattle's been shaken by a very powerful earthquake, Ana. Just as you were leaving the interview, the quake threw us into the elevator box. Don't worry, Miss Steele, the shaking appears to have subsided for the moment," he explains carefully as if to a small child. He offers me one of his monogrammed white cotton handkerchiefs to clean the drips of blood now coming from my mouth.

"OK," I say but feel incredibly dizzy. I put my arms on his biceps in an attempt to pull myself up and look into Christian's eyes for reassurance. I feel so safe here. If this is a dream, I do not want to awaken. Is the jolt I feel a quake or something like a chemical reaction to Mr. Grey?

He looks with longing into my face but then pushes me back down as the elevator begins to gyrate again. "Just stay where you are, Ana. We don't want you hitting your head again," he advises while lowering my head into his lap. His fingers linger in my hair. I like his touch.

My head rests comfortably in Grey's lap while the still powerful aftershocks wiggle us back and forth in our temporary prison. He smells divine. His lips curve into a slight smile. Is he enjoying himself? I wonder how many women have had their heads in his lap before, and not because they have just passed out?

"Thank you, Mr. Grey…How strong was the earthquake?" I look up into his gorgeous face for more time than seems appropriate. He does not appear to mind.

"From the jolt we just experienced, I would estimate at least a 6.5 or more…" he states and pets my arm to reassure me. "Do not worry." Is the control freak actually a knight in shining armor?

After another few moments, the aftershocks subside in intensity but the elevator dances in its shaft for a while more. I bravely pull myself up and toward Christian's chest for protection. I feel frightened and hold him for security. He stiffens when my head rests against his shoulder. Oops!

He must think I'm quite brazen but what I feel is dizzy, disoriented and frightened. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Grey. I did not mean to be so familiar…" I stutter. "I am a bit discombobulated at the moment."

"That is fine, Miss Steele. It is not your fault…You have been injured…I'm just a bit uncomfortable when anyone touches my chest, however, " he adds while pulling me into a sitting position and adjusting me against the back of the elevator itself, away from his chest. He must not like being close to me. Do I smell?

"I am a bit anxious about the earthquake…Thanks for all of your help, Mr. Grey," I mutter while dabbing my bloody mouth again. I attempt to stand then.

"Do not attempt to stand up until the shaking ceases," he commands. I nod in compliance and sit down next to him. Our shoulders are touching and the electricity between us shocks me. We both look at one another in stunned silence. He clears his throat to break the tension.

"I am going to call my security team and determine the extent of the damage to my building and, more importantly, when they can rescue us from our current location…You may want to call your friends and family members to warn them about being late," he orders.

Mr. Control Freak is back in full operational mode I note. Yeah, I guess you cannot spend too much time with the little people, I think to myself.

"Taylor, what's the status of the GEH building? Any word about damages, yet?...Yes, I'm here.. Actually, I am trapped in the elevator, leading from my office to the lobby, with a young woman from WSU…her name is Anastasia Steele. Do you have any idea how long it might be until we are freed from confinement?" The answer must be brief because he frowns and then clicks off without any salutation only to begin another call.

His rapid fire questions speak volumes about the sort of service he expects from others, as well as his anxiety about being trapped…with me.

I call Kate. It goes to voice mail. "Hi Kate! Just wanted you to know that my interview has been concluded... I may extract additional details, however, because the subject of interest and I have been trapped in the elevator at GEH for an undetermined amount of time…You may have heard about Seattle's major quake on the news by now." I giggle about my sarcastic remark. "Cheers, Ana."

Then I text a similar message to Jose, my mother and my father.

Christian concludes his calls and looks over at me for a moment. "This quake came in at 7.0 on the Richter Scale.. There's massive damage in downtown Seattle…It might be hours before the rescue teams can free us from the shaft, Miss Steele," he announces gravely and with obvious frustration.

"Well, let's think of something to pass the time," I suggest with an innocent smile.

"Tell me about your finals, then," he prods and then a look of consternation crosses his brow, "since you were in such a rush to leave my office and study."

I tell him about the paper I'm writing on a Thomas Hardy novel called Return of the Native. He's familiar with British novelists from the 19th century and we discuss the themes I'm going to be tested on for finals week. He actually seems interested in the topics.

"I want to apologize for some of the questions that were used during the interview," I pipe up, finally. I am still mortified that I asked about his sexuality.

"Yes, some of the questions seemed inappropriate, I will admit," he states with a stern look on his brow. His sour mood passes in the course of a moment though. Then a crooked smile suddenly appears on his face. "What did you enjoy learning in the interview?"

"I was impressed with your charity work in Darfur," I admit and then add as an afterthought, "also with the funding you provided to WSU."

He puffs up with pride. "It's important to give back, Anastasia. If it weren't for my adoption, I would probably be living on the streets or hooked on drugs." A sad and haunted look appears on his lovely face before turns to me again.

"What happened to your parents, Mr. Grey?" I suddenly feel so much sympathy for this master of the universe.

"It's not something I care to discuss at the moment, Miss Steele," he asserts and then quickly changes the subject. "Tell me about your family," he commands while his game face reappears.

And just like that, I am on the spot. "There's not much to tell, Mr. Grey…I am an only child. My scatterbrained mother raised me until I was about fifteen and then I lived with my stepfather Ray, until college started. I had a happy childhood."

"Scatterbrained mother, eh? You did not get along with her?" he's suddenly interested in my relationship with Carla.

"We are two very different people, I think. She loves me and wants the best for me but I'm more her parent than the reverse. That's why I chose to live with my stepdad, Ray, when she married for the third time…" I trail off. "Now she's on her fourth husband."

"Then, your mother is difficult to live with?"

"No, she's quite upbeat but she cannot seem to stick with any plan for long. I guess that lack of focus does not include me, since she tried to be reliable in her care of me while growing up," I explain with a flush. Why am I telling him all my deepest and darkest secrets about Carla?

"Then you liked your stepdad, Ray, a bit more than her other husbands," he observes.

"It's amazing but the two of us, though unrelated biologically, actually have similar personalities."

"Let me guess…Somewhat passive, shy and taciturn?" he suggests.

He thinks I'm mousey, klutzy and boring, I sigh. "Yes, Mr. Grey, I much prefer spending an evening reading books than going out drinking and partying…I am not as passive as I appear, however."

"There's nothing wrong with that Miss Steele," he suddenly concurs with enthusiasm. "Then you spend most of your time studying, going to class and thinking…You must have a high GPA at the university," he infers. His eyes show interest and enthusiasm. I cannot believe someone as debonair as Mr. Grey would find the likes of me fascinating.

"I will be graduating Magna Cum Laude…And, I'm not a total bookworm since I actually have a job working at a sporting goods store near campus. So, yes I do get out of the campus community on a regular basis," I assert and note that I sound defensive yet also proud.

"Then, there's an athletic streak in you, after all," he notes in surprise. He looks at my body for a moment with interest.

I hate to disappoint him with the news that I rarely engage in anything more strenuous than a brisk walk between campus and my apartment, so I don't. It's time to ask about him again.

"You seem to have many active hobbies, Mr. Grey. Of those you mentioned previously; gliding, sailing and flying, which is your favorite?"

He chuckles with a sly smile before responding, "I enjoy gliding the most since it feels so peaceful…but I have interests that extend beyond sports. Very singular interests…" he admits and places his long graceful index finger across his lips. He regards me with a curious tilt to his head. There's a hidden message here but I have no interest in exploring it further.

His phone buzzes at that moment. "Yes, Taylor, we're fine for now. Miss Steele has a slight concussion but seems just great at the moment," he smiles at me in an endearing manner. "So we might be confined in our elevated box for a few hours?" he shakes his head in wonder then clicks off.

"A few hours?" I repeat. I note that it's getting hot in our enclosed space. "Would you like a Power Bar, Mr. Grey? I've got a few in my bag, along with some water," I announce. He lights up with joy as I open my satchel to share my meager resources.

**AN: THIS IS JUST THE START OF AN INTERESTING INTERLUDE BETWEEN ANA AND CG. HOW LONG SHOULD I KEEP THEM IN THE ELEVATOR? WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN HERE? REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hour One

Ch. 2 Hour 1

**THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT AND FEEDBACK. HERE'S THE UPDATE!**

**ANA'S POV**

I give Christian two Power Bars and take one for myself. I'm ravenous but I take my time eating since I have a headache and chewing too fast makes it worse. In addition, only one bar remains in my satchel. We made need it, later on. Christian smiles at me while he chomps down his first bar. We each drink a small amount of water from the bottle I've shared with him.

"Miss Steele, I am impressed that you came prepared with a snack or two in your bag," he looks like a young boy who has just been given a prize, "well done… I needed the energy. That little treat should keep us going for a while." He gives me a dazzling smile that looks sincere.

"Thanks, Mr. Grey. I knew that I'd need something to tide me over on the long drive back and forth between Portland and Seattle. I threw the bars in my purse just before I left home for the interview. Who knew they would prove to be so essential?" I squirm with pride.

"I like young women who plan ahead and have good appetites," he adds with a smirk. "Once we're done here, therefore, I would like to take you to dinner to return the favor." Really? This is getting interesting. Is he really asking me out on a date?

"Mr. Grey, that's not necessary. Please do not feel obligated…you are a very busy man," I begin to protest.

"No, Miss Steele, I insist. You have just shared your meager snack with me," he persists, "besides we may be spending a lot of time enclosed in this small space… I want to reward you for your troubles." His mouth assumes a determined shape.

"OK, I'm supposed to work later this afternoon but I guess that's out of the question, given the delay," I reason. "I should update my employer, though," I state, then quickly text Mrs. Clayton about the situation in the elevator. Then, I reflect on the fact that Christian Grey wants to take me to dinner. I make my decision.

"Dinner sounds good," I finally remark. I'm not sure where this is going but it seems like a reasonable exchange. Christian looks relieved when I agree to his request. Hmmm….

We sit in silence for a bit. Christian regards me with some amusement for a moment more and then asks with interest, "What are your plans after graduation, Ana?"

"Miss Kavanaugh and I are moving to Seattle. We've already found a two bedroom, very modern condo in the Pike Place area. Well, the truth is, her parents bought the place for her and she's asked me to be her roomie. I'm to pay her an obscenely meager amount of rent each month…So, we're moving within days of commencement. …After that, I'm hoping to find a job in the publishing domain," I announce with conviction and confidence.

"That's your current plan, then. Pike Place. It's an active area with many great restaurants and galleries. And not far from my place," he chuckles. "So… you won't consider an internship at GEH?"

I shake my head, "My goal is to find work as an assistant editor and learn my trade from the ground up. That is why I completed my major in English. I want to see where all my training can take me," I assert with a smug expression on my face. That's right, I think, I don't want to get sidetracked with an irrelevant internship in the business sector. Not unless I have no other option.

"Have you applied for editing positions in the area?" he's acting impressed and enthusiastic about my career path.

"I have, and I'm hoping for interviews in the next week or so," I state confidently and look directly into his amazing grey eyes. He is gorgeous on so many levels.

His eyes widen a bit when I look at him that way. He looks into my baby blues with an intense gaze. Do I detect a growing sense of attraction in his grey smoldering orbs?

He turns his head away first and releases a long breath. "It's getting a bit warm in here... Do you mind if I remove my suit jacket, Miss Steele?"

He's right. I'm suddenly burning up with heat. "I don't mind, Mr. Grey, as long as I can remove my jacket as well," I assert. He nods with a lascivious grin on his face.

"Absolutely, let me help you with your jacket, Ana…By the way, you can call me Christian," he states with encouragement.

I smile sweetly as I wiggle out of my garb. He holds the jacket collar and pulls it back at the appropriate time. "That feels so much better, Christian," I gush while taking it from his hands and folding then placing it beneath where I'm sitting. The floor feels so hard and the cushion provided by my jacket feels so right. He gazes at my chest and legs for a moment too long.

He stands and then removes the jacket of his expensive Gucci suit and places it over the elevator's metal safety bar. He gives me a sly look. I swallow hard as I examine his physique in a crisp white shirt and grey silk tie. His grey suit pants hang from his hips in the most alluring manner. He's lean but muscular. Oh my. He loosens his tie a bit. This just gets better on every level. I must distract myself.

"Do you enjoy going to films or the theatre, Christian?" I inquire and attempt to remember the last film I've seen. He's got me a bit flustered, I must admit.

"I really don't have time to watch films much, Ana. On occasion, live theatre can be entertaining. However, I confess that I cannot conjure up much at all about the last performance I've seen," he adds a bit sheepishly.

"You are quite the workaholic, then," I observe. "I hope you find some outlets for your job stress."

"I do take time out for my hobbies, now and then. I find stress relief in various ways," he reminds me. Then he shifts the emphasis back to me, "What about you? Do you enjoy going to the movies?"

"I don't often go to the movies. However, I did get excited about the series of films concerning a love triangle among a werewolf, vampire and a high school student named Bella Swan. That was fun. Everyone at the university attended the midnight viewing," I chuckle at the memory.

He snorts, "I should have invested in Summit Entertainment when I had the chance. Who knew that such an unusual story would capture the hearts and minds of an entire generation of young women?"

"I think the appeal of the films was due to the intensity of the bond between the moody vampire and his young, innocent love object," I note. "It's rather like a modern day Romeo and Juliet tale."

He sighs, "I wouldn't know. I've never followed the series although I think my younger sister, Mia, was all hot and bothered by it a couple of years ago."

"Your sister, is she about my age, then?"

"Yes, I believe so. She's just turned twenty-two and will return from studying abroad in Paris in a week or so. She's really a ball of energy…" he explains with an affectionate laugh. So, he likes his sister. That's good.

"She sounds like fun!" I remark.

"Did you go to the films with a group of girlfriends?" he asks suddenly. We're back to the films again.

"No, I went with a long-time guy friend," I admit. Then, I reminisce about attending the last film in the franchise with my friend Jose. We had so much fun watching all the love struck women drooling over the shirtless werewolf and at the restrained vampire love scenes.

"Your boyfriend, then?" he's testing my single status. Now we're entering sensitive territory.

I blush a bit before coming out with the truth, "I do not have a boyfriend, Christian. I guess…I don't do boyfriends," I observe. This conversation is turning much too personal.

"Does that mean you only do girlfriends?" he quizzes me. His eyes have become nearly black as we explore my current relationship status.

"No, I do not swing that way, Christian…It's just that no one has really caught my interest and I've been so busy with school and work," I explain with some discomfort. His dazzling smile seems to brighten the entire interior space around us.

"How about you, since you are not gay, do you do girlfriends?"

"I wouldn't call them girlfriends. I do enjoy women, however," he admits. So, he likes… prostitutes? I sigh with disappointment. I hope he's not trying to score with me…It's time to change the topic.

"Well, what sort of restaurant are you thinking of for dinner this evening?" I ask since I'm curious as well. I'm hoping that he wants to take me somewhere casual and light.

"Since you are new to town, you have probably never heard of Canli's Restaurant, correct?" he asks in a seductive tone. My breath hitches when I catch the burning look in his eye.

"No, I cannot say that I have heard of Canli's…What is it known for?" I need to keep things upbeat and off the topic of sex and dating.

"It's one of our most established and well-regarded seafood restaurants in Seattle. The location overlooks a lake and they have the best service in town," he adds with enthusiasm, "you will love the duck, Ana. Also, the truffle fries are all the rage these days."

He's planning on taking me to one of the best places in town, in exchange for two of my Power Bars? I'm starting to think he's more than attracted to me. The electrical charge pervading our small space crackles with tension. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"It sounds amazing…Now, you are making my mouth water," I giggle and look with dismay at the empty wrapper of my snack bar. The expression on his face is unreadable at the moment.

He shakes his head before looking me directly in the eyes and stating in no uncertain terms, "You make my mouth water." Well, he's certainly not shy. A sexy smile appears on his face.

I return his stare for a moment and attempt to change the subject. "Is there any more news about what's happening with the building or with this elevator?"

Christian looks at the floor for a moment and then huffs in frustration, "I'm sorry, Ana…I don't mean to frighten you. It's just that there's so much chemistry between us. Can you feel it…Ana?"

I release a long stream of air. Then I bite my bottom lip before speaking, "Yes, I can feel the chemistry between us, Christian… I'm just not sure what it means." This admission could be dangerous.

He struggles with some internal debate and stares at my mouth for a long moment, "It means that I am attracted to you in the most profound manner I have ever experienced…I want to kiss that lip, Ana." He moves closer to me and looks deeply into my eyes. He swallows his hunger.

"Let's take this one step at a time, Christian…" I warn. I have little experience with dating and even less with billionaires. I already know that I am in too deep. I know that I want him and his beautiful body.

"You are right, Ana…Let me check in with Taylor and see what the status of our situation happens to be," he agrees with relish and picks up his phone. I sigh with relief when Taylor answers after the first ring. I scoot over to the corner to regain my composure while Christian talks.

When the phone call ends, Christian conveys what he's learned. "It looks as if we will be here for a while longer. There's such extensive damage to the building that they won't be able to reach the elevators for another hour or so."

"That's too bad, because I have to find a restroom soon," I announce with dismay. He raises his eyebrows and looks around.

"Do you have some sort of receptacle in your bag?" he asks.

"Well, there's the water bottle…but it is not yet empty," I point out. This situation is more than embarrassing.

"Well, I can remedy that problem. Why don't you pass it to me and I will drink the contents?" he offers. "The liquid will take another hour to work its way through my system and by then…we may be freed from confinement."

**AN: DO YOU THINK CG IS MOVING TOO FAST? SHOULD ANA SLOW THINGS DOWN? IF SO, HOW?**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Hours

Ch. 3 Hour Two

**ANA POV**

I need to take my mind off of my bladder. "We should talk about music, Christian." I stand up as I speak and begin walking around a bit. Maybe I can sweat out some of my urine. It feels better already.

He seems to warm to the topic. "I like a variety of styles. Lately I've been partial to Adele and Ellie Goulding," he says while taking out his Iphone. Do you want to listen to _Skyfall_?" He holds his phone out so that both of us can hear it. I stand next to him to listen.

"Sure," I agree. "It's one of my favs." He selects the piece from his artist's playlist.

An aftershock rocks our space while we listen to Adele. I touch his arm to calm and steady myself. He gazes at me with wonder but does not pull away. Then his arm slowly curls around my waist. I'm frightened about the shaking and his arm soothes me. His mouth turns up a bit at the corners.

**This is the end**

**Hold your breath and count to ten**

**Feel the earth move and then**

**Hear my heart burst again.**

**For this is the end.**

**I've drowned and dreamt this moment**

**So overdue I owe them**

**Swept away, I'm stolen**

**Let the sky fall**

**When it crumbles **

**We will stand tall**

**Face it together **

I look at Christian as the words take on new meaning. "How apt the lyrics are…this could be the end," I shudder.

He chuckles but his arm remains in place around my waist, "We can certainly feel the earth move and in more than one way." He's not very worried but I am.

"Have you ever listened to Aerosmith's song entitled, "_Love in an Elevator_?" he inquires.

I shake my head no. "That's not my sort of music." Oh no, he's trying to seduce me. Do I want this?

"The lyrics seem to fit our situation rather well," he comments while arching his eyebrows up and down.

It's time to shift the focus, I decide. I pull away slightly for some space. His arm drops reluctantly from my waist.

"Do you any opinions about the song, _Anything Could Happen_ by Ellie Goulding?" I ask with feigned innocence.

"It's much darker than her 2011 _Lights _hit_…_She has an angelic voice though," he remarks. "What do you think about it?" Each time he speaks to me, he turns to look directly into my face. It's quite pleasing, especially when I look into his gleaming eyes.

"Goulding sounds much more brooding on her latest piece. I like the pulsing beat of her electro-indie music, generally," I state with feeling. "This music is what I listen to when I need soothing."

"I am happy to soothe you, Ana," he announces with his most seductive and gentle voice yet. I sigh when he pulls me toward him again.

It's a bit disconcerting to stand so close to Christian Grey in the elevator, so I smile and pull back from his embrace. Then I refocus on the music. "Goulding's got a more complex sound now than on her first album. That effort was a bit airy with too many soft beats, in 2011," I state with more conviction.

Then he asserts. "Listen to these lyrics, though, Ana…on _Anything Could Happen." _Once again, Christian holds his Iphone before us while we stand shoulder to shoulder and listen.

**Stripped to the waist**

**We fall into the river**

**Cover your eyes**

**So you don't know the secret**

**I've been trying to hide**

**We held our breath**

**To see our names are written**

**On the wreck of '86**

**That was the year**

**I knew the panic was over**

**Yes, since we found out**

**Since we found out**

**That anything could happen**

**Anything could happen…**

Christian turns to me at the end of the piece and asks, "Do you think anything can happen with us?"

"I don't know…We're poles apart Christian," I observe and look him in the eye. His eyes melt when I gaze up at him.

"I want something to happen…You have the most beautiful eyes, Ana," he proclaims and licks his lips. I look away and step back a bit further. Once again, I need to distract him. He looks offended at the space I am putting between us.

"Do you play any sort of instrument, Christian?" I ask as I pace toward the other side of the elevator.

"Piano…mostly classical," he states and stares at me with rueful longing. "And you?"

"Only in my mind," I giggle. He looks at me for a beat with a dejected expression on his face.

The elevator starts to gyrate again and tosses me around. I'm thrust over and into Christian's side. He uses the opportunity to hold me tight and look into my eyes with care until the rumbling subsides. I begin to pull away from his embrace but he stops me from breaking the contact. He pulls me closer as I look into his needy eyes.

"You are driving me crazy, Ana," he admits. I swallow hard and look into his intense grey-black irises.

In the next moment, I'm pushed against the side of our enclosure. He takes my hands in one of his and holds them together, above my head. His hips pin me to the wall. "Can I kiss you…please?" he nearly begs me. Wow, he's really hot when he begs. I do mind having my hands trapped above my head however.

"I…I can't think when…when you do that…." I stutter but he's no longer waiting for an answer.

He leans down and very gently kisses my mouth. He moans softly and then pulls back to look at my face. He's testing my reaction. I smile shyly in response. He's got the most amazing mouth. His lips are supple but firm and demanding. I love his scent. It's sweet and soothing.

"Was that good, Ana?" he asks with burning grey eyes that are full of uncertainty.

I cannot even manage a response. I nod in the affirmative and then free my hands from his hold. I move each of my hands onto his biceps. His arms wrap around my torso. He doesn't seem to mind that my hands rest on his upper arms. I squeeze them. He's so firm and fit. Then, I return his kiss with a passion that surprises me.

I turn my head so that our noses won't collide and push my full lips onto his mouth. Before I know it, his teeth are pulling firmly on my fleshy bottom fold. I allow the sensation to wash over me. Every nerve in my body responds to the stimulation of my mouth with his. My breathing becomes labored as does Christian's. We kiss for several moments before each of us pulls back to catch our breath.

"That was amazing," I admit at last. His megawatt smile and wink let me know that he's pleased. "You don't know how happy that makes me," he responds.

"I would like to try that again," I add with an enthusiasm that speaks volumes.

"We aim to please, Miss Steele," he chants while moving me quickly into the corner of our box. "Just one request…please do not touch my chest nor my back." What's that about?

"Alright…I like holding your arms and putting my hands around your neck," I proclaim, "is that okay?"

"Yes, Ana. It's more than okay. I really like your hands on my body…" he huffs out with desire.

In the next moment, his tongue invades my mouth and mine meets his with an energetic twist. We're almost engaged in a wrestling match inside my mouth. I like it. We make out for a few minutes more. Then his lips find my chin and work their way down my neck to the collarbone. Each individual kiss sets my skin on fire. I move my head around while he begins to lick my neck. He's really getting into this make out session.

"You have the most alluring scent, Ana," he remarks when he finally pauses from his task.

"Now it's my turn," I announce and give him my most enthusiastic smile. He raises his eyebrows in approval.

I had no idea how much I would enjoy kissing someone that I physically desired like Christian. This contact feels wonderful. I decide to return his gesture. I start by pulling his head up from the base of my neck. His eyes have glazed over with lust and he licks his lips when I look into his face. My hands find their way into his thick copper hair and I pull gently on it while moving from his scalp to the tips of his strands. He looks into my eyes with satisfaction.

Next, I begin to taste his sculpted face. He closes his grey orbs while I kiss each eyelid with affection. I work my way toward his cheekbones and then finally begin to worship his chiseled jaw with my engorged mouth. He's moaning with pleasure. When I finish worshipping his face with my mouth, I pull back to look at his reaction. He's flushed and excited.

"This is so much better than what I imagined," he manages to huff out, "and what I imagined was… phenomenal…You don't do this sort of thing much, do you?"

"It's true that I am a bit sheltered and I don't kiss men very often…I had no idea what I was missing," I add with a blush.

"You really are quite innocent about sex then," he observes with a smirk, "but you are doing a great job with the make out moves. I like the fact that you are untutored in the carnal sense."

I smile at the praise he's given me. Does he like the fact that I'm a virgin because he wants to be the first to have me or because he's got no competition, or both?

"Yes, I have almost no sexual experience, Christian," I admit with burning cheeks, "but I think kissing you is a great way to pass the time in this elevator… while we also get to know each other."

His face lights up like a flashbulb, "This day just keeps getting hotter all the time…I hope we will know each other so much better when we're done here," he claims with a boyish grin. Then his arms pull me into a warm embrace and we cling to each other. My arms snake around his waist and he seems to approve of that sort of touch as well.

"So what are the lyrics to _Love in an Elevator?_ I ask as we snuggle.

"I don't remember all of them but what came into my mind was this," he begins and sings the chorus.

**Love in an elevator**

**Livin' it up when I'm goin' down**

**Love in an elevator**

**Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground.**

His vocals sound pitch perfect, of course. "I hope we're not going to plunge to the earth in this thing," I cry as tears spring into my eyes, "my life is just starting."

"We should be alright, Ana. There are safety brakes running along the sides of the chute which will prevent us from falling too far," he assures me and kisses my brow.

In the next instant, we hear the sound of a cable tapping on the top of our elevator. A small door at the top of the unit vibrates. Then Christian's phone starts to signal.

"Taylor…so that tapping sound on the ceiling of our elevator is our lifeline?" he listens for a bit to the latest update while I remember that my bladder needs relief. When Christian clicks off, he tells me some disturbing news.

"My crew thinks we will remain jammed in this box for quite some time, Ana. When the quake shook my building, it tilted us at a forty-five degree angle in the chute. Getting the elevator straightened up may involve renting a large hoisting device that is currently located in Portland. Transporting it from there to here will take days… We don't want to remain here for days," he explains with the precision of a commanding CEO.

"I may not have a bladder left in a few hours," I joke. "Is there an alternative that is reasonable?"

"Yes… the emergency rescue team thinks that the two of us may be able to get out of here by holding on to that cable. They have already lowered the cable from the top floor to our location. That is the tapping sound we just heard. Since we are not more than twenty feet from the top of the chute, we should have no trouble either shimmying up the line, or getting hoisted up by the crew while hanging on to the cable." He seems to find the plan quite reasonable and appears enthusiastic about the option.

I'm feeling really queasy by now, "What? I don't know about that." Visions of my uncoordinated moves on ropes in gym class haunt me.

He smiles to reassure me. "However, they want us to wait until the aftershocks settle down. If one hits while we are being hoisted to safety, we could go plunging down and really hurt ourselves," he explains with caution.

"When will the aftershocks settle down?" I query. Since I'm not known for my athleticism nor coordination, I have no desire to shimmy up a cable…although I won't mind holding on to Christian while they hoist us up. Unlike Christian, I feel no enthusiasm about the prospect of getting out of here by cable.

"No one can say for sure but at least until the quakes start measuring about 3.5 or less. In the meantime, Ana, they are going to send us a care package via the cable. It will include food, toilet bags, thermal blankets and pillows," he informs me with a mischievous grin.

"Does that mean we may have to remain here overnight?" I ask with growing trepidation. This could get out of control quickly.

"I'm afraid so," he states with mock horror. I look into the face of the gorgeous man I've just spent twenty minutes making out with. He smiles like a villain. Things can only get more complicated from here on in. I'm determined to hold the line.

**AN: SHOULD ANA SLEEP ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE ELEVATOR OR PUT SOME TYPE OF BARRIER BETWEEN HERSELF AND CG? DO YOU THINK CG WILL ATTEMPT TO HAVE SEX WITH HER?**

**THANKS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL IDEAS AND ESPECIALLY TO LOUISVITTON FREAK, CAROL, IAMKAREN, THOMPSON, ELLIEPOTTER (SONG IDEA) AND MANY OTHERS. HUGS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hours 3, 4, 5

Ch. 4 Hours Three, Four, Five….

**THANKS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL IDEAS AND REVIEWS. I'M SO GRATEFUL! **

**ANA'S POV**

The care packages that our rescue crew sends us are more than I could have hoped for. I guess that's because I expected minimal supplies. Since Christian Grey owns this building and pays the salaries of the team, they seem to have thought of everything. Or, maybe Mr. Grey has been texting them with requests.

In any case, the first small basket that arrives contains the trappings of a curtained privacy stall for an indoor privy along with plastic toilet bags that contain odor absorbent sponges for urine and a sort of clay, akin to cat litter, for feces. Who knew I'd ever be so thrilled to have a small shower-sized stall to use for my most personal business? We can even send up the used bags in the basket to reduce the odor. Woo Hoo! We set the 'bathroom' up in one of the corners. Christian looks more than relieved to see it.

"Happy to see the makeshift restroom, Ana?" he chuckles with an adorable twist to his mouth. My guess is that he's in need of a little relief as well.

"You got that right…I've hardly been able to think of anything else," I announce as I grab a toilet bag and disappear inside the curtain. "Now if you'll turn on some music and head to the opposite corner, I'd like to give this baby a test drive…". Christian selects a song by Pink entitled "So What" and it's loud enough to mask the sounds I'm making. I feel like a new woman after I wipe my hands with Purell antibacterial sheets and then turn the space over to him.

The basket also contains bottles of water and bags of already heated meals such as sesame chicken with noodles and beef stew. These are the sorts of bagged meals that I sell at Clayton's to wilderness campers. If the crew is taking requests, I already know which meals are best – at least from the feedback we get at the store. All the campers need to do is heat the water, pour it into the bag and wait five minutes. Our rescue crew sends our meals in a warm, ready to eat state with utensils.

"These guys deserve a raise," Christian declares as we finish off our respective bags of food. We're seated on two separate piles of blankets and pillows. I fill the basket up with all of our trash and send it back up via the cable. I give Christian a flirtatious smile when I'm done with the task. His grey eyes alight with pleasure and desire at my signal. It certainly doesn't take much to get him stoked. I love the power I possess over him at the moment. Tonight should be interesting, if not downright delicious.

"It's amazing how precious the simplest things in life become when you're deprived of them for a few hours," I add and gush with enthusiasm. Satisfying our food and elimination issues seems like an easy way to make my day in this elevator. Of course, I'm also able to share the experience with a gorgeous Adonis who, at the moment, seems to really want me. Am I next on his menu? I know I've got to finesse the situation carefully. My surname, after all, is Steele.

"Is there anything else you want the crew to send down before evening falls?" he asks with concern.

"Since I work at Clayton's, I know there's one thing that both of us will find useful tonight," I begin in a serious tone.

He interrupts, "…could that be…condoms?" he snorts while I turn beet red. I know what's on his mind and, of course, it's also been on mine.

"That's very arrogant of you, Grey…don't push your luck! I do think we should sleep in separate corners tonight," I snap back. He's more horny than I am. I detect a rueful expression on Christian's face when he observes my blushing face. At least he has the decency to look a bit remorseful about his remark.

I wonder if there is anything that would make him blush. And then, I remember how sensitive he is about his chest and back. Is he deformed in some way? Has he suffered an injury or does he have a skin condition? Perhaps I'll discover the truth tonight. Maybe I'll be allowed to remove his shirt.

"What I was going to suggest, before your rude and crude interruption, was to ask the crew for two self-inflating mattresses. They're thin, light and can be easily deflated and rolled up. Sleeping on this hard tiled floor won't be easy with all the shaking….the veteran campers swear by them. I can recommend the best brand."

Christian calls Taylor and makes our request along with an order to send us some sweats and a change of clothes including underwear. "What's your size, Ana – in everything?" he barks out. Normally I'd be reluctant to share my personal stats but under the circumstances… I quickly convey the information and then we settle down to wait. It'll be a couple of hours before those items arrive.

After dinner, we both spend some time texting others about our situation. Christian appears to be conducting some business via his Iphone as well. I wonder how long our phones will be viable. Then again, maybe the rescue crew can recharge them while we sleep. I love that basket and cable arrangement. The aftershocks continue to rumble our little corner of the universe. I wonder how other people are coping throughout the Seattle area.

As our evening progresses, the temperature falls and the elevator shaft becomes quite drafty. I realize that the toilet stall can also function as a changing room. So, I change into the warm sweats and some socks that have arrived by now and wrap myself in one of the blankets. Christian follows my lead. It feels great to remove my wrinkled and increasingly grimy daytime clothing. I put all of our clothes in a bag and send them up and away. I could get used to this level of service. Christian probably expects that and more.

We're both seated across from one another on our piles. I decide to ask him more about his family. "You said in the interview that you have five people in your family. What're they like?"

Christian warms to the topic, "I've told you a bit about Mia, already. My older brother, Elliott, is the clown and ultimate party animal. He's a good guy basically but gets too easily riled up. He can't keep a secret…so if you want the world to know your business, Elliott's your man." He snorts at some unspoken memory.

"Are you all adopted?"

"Yeah, my parents adopted Elliott first and Mia last. She was only about six months old when they brought her home. She was abandoned outside a convent but the cutest little baby…I followed her around like she was my pet. Mia's the reason I finally started speaking," he admits with a sad smile.

"How old were you when she came home?"

"I was about five years old," he shares and drops his head in discomfort, then swallows. I've just touched an emotional hotwire.

"Christian…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop about your issues," I apologize and imagine a small, mute copper haired boy wandering after his little sister for amusement. Maybe he was fascinated with her vulnerability.

"Were you adopted around age five?"

"I was four years old when my mother rescued me from…," he lets his words trail off. His face looks wrenched with pain. It's time to change the topic.

"My father died when I was a baby," I offer. "My mother, Carla, married three times after that. I guess she could never get it right after my dad was killed." Christian looks at me with sympathy for a moment.

"We all have our issues," he observes. "Did you like your stepfathers?"

"I really grew to love Ray, the second husband. He was a cop and treated me like the son he never had. I learned about self-defense and I can handle a gun because of him. We're still close," I explain with a wry twist to my mouth. "So I had a happy childhood… but I wasn't at all happy during my teen years."

"Well, who is?" he says with sarcasm.

"No, this was due to more than hormones and high school cliques, Christian…My unhappiness started the moment Carla divorced Ray and married husband number three."

"What about her third husband?" he probes. Now, he's found my Achilles heel. I debate how much I want to share about Richard.

I huff, then start on my sordid story, "Maybe I should refer to him as 'Dick' because he certainly was that… and more."

Christian looks at me with surprise for a beat then assures me, "You don't have to talk about it, if it bothers you, Ana."

"It's alright… I saw a therapist during college for a couple of years. She helped me work through my resentment of Carla and…sicko Dicko," I add with sarcasm.

"What happened…Did he hurt you?"

"He beat me with a belt, for one, for the most ridiculous reasons…and I was 13 years old," I spit out with venom. "Carla did nothing to stop the 'spankings'. That's when our mother-daughter relationship began to sour."

Christian blanches when I mention the beatings with a belt. It affects him in a dramatic way since he recoils from my description. Perhaps he was also abused in that manner.

"I'm sorry that you were hurt by him," he offers and pats the hand that is curled in my lap. Christian's facial expression conveys confusion and frustration. What's that about, I wonder.

"Thanks…but that's not the worst of it. When I was fifteen, good old 'Dick' decided to hide in my shower one day. He was hoping to watch me take my clothes off. Luckily, I noticed something weird about the way the shower curtain hung," I shake my head in disgust at the memory.

"Did he have a knife… ready to strike you, like the fellow in Psycho?" Christian suggests to lighten the mood. He's hanging on every word of my story by now.

"I wish I'd had a knife at that point…" I expound, "I would have cut something off… if I could have."

"So, what happened then?" he urges. His grey eyes have grown dark and serious.

"I was looking in the mirror, probably popping a zit, and noticed the crooked curtain. I turned around and decided to straighten it. As I did so, I noticed the tips of someone's shoes in the bathtub. Then, I pulled the curtain back quickly…Dick was hiding in my shower with his pants down to his knees and you know what, in his hands…I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran as fast as I could out of the room." I shudder at the memory as it comes to mind again.

"What did your mom do, then?"

"That was the end of marriage number three….to the pervert," my lip curls up in disgust as I speak. "That's when I decided to live with Ray."

My story seems to touch something deep inside of Christian. "Is that why you don't date much, Ana?"

"I'm not sure… My therapist thinks that my mother's poor track record with men makes me overly cautious. Besides that, I fell in love with books and literature… No man can compete with the heroes in my novels," I announce with humor.

"I had no idea that you were so put off by men…thanks for letting me know," he says with feeling. I note that something between us changes at that moment. The charged atmosphere between us seems to settle down. Maybe I've put a damper on his sexual desire. I still want him, though.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," I admit and realize that I am exhausted. The aftershocks continue to rumble. I show him how to manipulate the self-inflating mattress and we each move toward our respective corners. He helps me carry my pillow and warm blanket to the bed. Then he carefully arranges my blanket over my body as I sink down on my spot and he pats my head. We're both hands off after my story.

"Goodnight, Ana…sleep well. Tomorrow we'll be free again," he says in a soothing tone of voice.

"Yeah, I hope so…Goodnight, Christian," I say before falling into a deep state of exhaustion.

It's sometime in the middle of the night, when I'm awakened by a strange sound…It's the sound of someone struggling to breathe…someone having a frightful nightmare. I sit straight up and realize that the heavy breathing and thrashing sounds are still coming from the corner of the elevator. Christian screams from a night terror. His arms and body are flailing about. I crawl over to where he's struggling and coo softly in his ear.

"It's alright, Christian. You are safe… you are here with Ana," I chant over and over again. "It's OK." When his motions stop, I place my hand on his head. It's covered with sweat. Then I put my hand on his arm. It seems to soothe him within moments. I already know to avoid touching his chest and back. He's still in a deep sleep mode.

I decide to move my make shift bed next to his. If he has another nightmare, I want to help. I fall asleep again while the elevator shakes from another quake. Sometime during the night, Christian pulls me into his arms. I awaken with Christian Grey's body wrapped around mine. He has the most peaceful look on his face and he's sleeping soundly.

**AN: SURPRISED ABOUT ANA'S PAST? CG KNOWS THAT SHE'LL NEVER BE A SUB NOW. DO YOU THINK HE'LL PURSUE A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANA, REGARDLESS OF HER PAST? HUGS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue

Ch. 5 Rescue

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS.**

**ANA'S POV**

It feels wonderful to awaken in the arms of this gorgeous man. He's the first guy to get my hormones sparking, ever. Why do I have to lust after someone who's nearly impossible to catch? Or, is he? Christian's got issues, terrifying issues, apparently. Hopefully, we can explore them, once he awakens.

I'm more than curious…call it obsessed… about his childhood. I take one long last look at his beautifully sculpted face before I move to answer mother nature's call. I want to kiss those amazing lips again…after he's used mouthwash.

As soon as I squirm, Christian opens his eyes and becomes aware of our proximity. A sexy, megawatt smile dominates his face. He's a happy man today. I think he likes me, a lot.

"I haven't slept this well or late for a long time…it must be your presence, Ana," he exclaims while hugging me close. "I see that you decided to join me overnight…What changed your mind? Were you cold?" He rubs my arm as if to massage me.

He's not aware that he had a nightmare? I wonder if he's used to these events. If so, he's haunted by some serious demons. Hmmm. I shift to face him. I hate to break the news to him and to change his mood.

"You were thrashing around with a bad dream," I begin tentatively, "and I came over to calm you down. I didn't want the elevator to get dislodged due to your movements," I joke, to lighten the mood.

Christian's face falls and his look darkens, "Was it that bad?... I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep," he apologizes with sincerity.

"I'm glad that I was able to calm you down, Christian…You sounded as though you could hardly breathe," I explain.

"Thanks, Ana…Whatever you did to calm me, worked, really well…That's a first!" he observes and then kisses my cheek with gratitude. I feel the area near my vagina clinch with desire. It's time for me to use the toilet bag.

I smile with delight as I slip out of his arms and head toward the privy. He looks disappointed. "I'll be back soon," I say to soothe him. He gives me a dazzling look.

Once inside the curtain, I take my time going through my morning rituals of urinating, combing my hair, wiping off my face with a Purell sheet and using a toothbrush. I need to change into the jeans, top and new underwear sent by the rescue crew but that can wait until Christian's in the stall. When I emerge a few minutes later, Christian's already texting and using his Iphone.

"Your turn," I announce with a grin as I pull the curtain back and remove my used toilet bag. He looks at me with appreciation. Does he like what he sees? I feel so much better now that I've cleaned up a bit. He throws his covers off and stands up. I can see evidence of his morning wood through the sweats. Christian looks good enough to jump. I look away with difficulty as he makes his way inside the curtain.

While Christian attends to his business, I slip out of my socks and evening clothes and into my new clothes. They fit so well and feel expensive. I'm impressed. Then, I roll our beds up and fold everything into two neat piles. I hear the tap of our cable on the ceiling of the elevator and guess that our bagged breakfasts have arrived.

I retrieve them along with a container of juice and two thermoses of hot liquid. One is filled with coffee while the other contains hot water for tea. A bag of English Breakfast tea has been taped to its side. I may give the crew a tip as well. I set up our food in the corner furthest from the privy. This is as good as it gets – given the circumstances.

Christian emerges wearing jeans and a tight white t-shirt. He's looking refreshed. His copper hair is tousled but his grey eyes are radiant. He'd make a good addition to my breakfast, as a pastry. He plops both of our toilet bags into the cable's basket and signals the crew to take them away. Then, he ambles over to the breakfast spread that I've arranged.

"Miss Steele, you're looking very fair this morning," he gushes while squatting down to eat. I wink at him and smile."What's on the menu?"

"You have your choice of either a bagged omelet with veggies or the same omelet, with ham," I announce while mimicking the tone of a flight attendant and pointing to each bag. I give him an innocent look. He chuckles.

"I'll take the ham omelet, if you don't mind," he states decisively. We both scoop the food from our bags and eat without speaking for a few minutes. I pass Christian his thermos of coffee and soak my tea bag in hot water for a bit. We're camping out, in an elevator. I'm ready to talk, once my omelet has been eaten and I'm drinking my "cup" of tea. We're both seated on our bedding.

"I'd like to kiss the rescue crew working above us. They've done so much to make us comfortable," I cry enthusiastically.

"There will be no kissing involved, Ana, at least between you and the rescue crew," he commands with a smirk. "The reason they're so thorough is that I've been texting them detailed instructions about what we want and need. And, don't worry, I'm paying them a small fortune for their efforts."

"Then, maybe it's you that should be thanked with a kiss," I venture and hope it's what he wants to hear. Christian immediately leans his face toward mine. I take my time planting a gentle but firm kiss on his forehead and then pull back.

His megawatt smile makes a second appearance this morning. "That was a good response, Ana, and very much appreciated." I look into his face with satisfaction. His grey eyes reflect growing desire. It's time to slow things down.

"Since you've been on the Iphone with the crew, is there any news about when it will be safe to move us to higher ground?" I ask with hope.

"The latest quakes are coming in around a 4.0. I'd guess they'll haul us out of here in a few hours," he assures me with a confident smile. "Does that make you happy?"

"Well, I've certainly enjoyed our little camping trip...But, it will be great to return to Portland and finish my final exams, graduate, and then move here to my new condo…My life is changing so quickly now… it's making my head spin. Everything's been very predictable for the past four years."

"I've a feeling that your new life in Seattle will be even more head-spinning in the months to come," he states cryptically. He looks at me with longing for a full beat before breaking eye contact.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask bravely. "Please, clarify."

He seems to be a bit flustered when he responds with a wave of his elegant hand, "It's just that you'll likely start a new career, make new friends, and have new…experiences, as an adult."

"I, for one, cannot wait to move ahead with my career. I'm so tired of taking classes, writing papers, and working at a dead-end part-time job," I claim and sound more exasperated than I intended.

"Ana, I'm…envious of you. My world consists of the same old mergers and acquisitions, negotiations, and bottom line profit indicators," he admits with some frustration.

I smirk and shake my head, "Yeah, but look what it gets you," I indicate while I gesture around the space with my hand. I'm thinking of his beautiful building and large fortune.

He laughs without mirth, "Hmmm…trapped in the elevator of my own badly damaged skyscraper…Of course meeting you, Ana, been more than worthwhile." His eyes fill with an unnamed emotion as he looks directly into my face. This is getting serious, very quickly.

I stare into his gaze and then ask my burning question. "Would you like to see me again…after we leave this confined space?" I'm feeling bold, given his behavior toward me over the past 24 hours.

"You know I've made that rather clear with my comments over the last few moments, Ana," he states with a sarcastic sense of transparency.

"Why would someone like you want a relationship with a naïve college graduate like me?" I ask while my heart beats out of my chest. It's a showdown at the OK Corral now. There's nothing to lose at this juncture. I decide to lay my cards on the table.

He huffs out a sigh before speaking. "First and foremost, I find myself drawn to you like a moth to light… You are incredibly attractive, innocent, bright, fresh…and soothing. When I woke with you wrapped in my arms this morning, I felt wonderful. I cannot remember ever being so refreshed after sleeping."

I'm stunned at Christian's confession. "That's quite a declaration, after knowing me for such a short time," I state, "although I feel drawn to you in the same way."

He snorts and makes a face. "I'm certainly not innocent, bright and fresh, Ana. But, I'm pleased to hear that you're attracted to me enough to see me again." He pauses before his next confession, "When I heard your story about your stepfather, I was concerned…thought you'd want nothing to do with me." He adds with a sad look in his eyes.

"Why? Are you perverted?" I joke and then notice that his expression changes into a scowl.

"I have a dark side, Ana…" he confides with a mysterious grin.

I'm not sure where to take this conversation but I must know more about his demons. I have agreed to see him after we leave this space, after all. "Is your dark side related to the nightmares you have?" I'm holding my breath as I ask my question.

"At least in part…" he admits. He waits for me to proceed with more questions. I guess Christian's not giving anything away on this topic.

"Do you remember what you dreamt of last night? Why were you having a nightmare?" I push for more and hope he doesn't shut the door.

Christian's face takes on a faraway look as he calls the images to mind. "It's the same nightmare that haunts all of my dreams…There's a big, gruff man. He's pulling me out from my hiding place, which is under a bed. He screams insults at me and taunts me with a lit cigarette…I cannot escape." When he finishes describing the scenario, he looks at me with a lost look on his face.

"Do you have any idea who this man is? Is he real?" I probe.

"Yes, Ana, I know who he is/was…he's real," he reveals with a crestfallen gesture to his mouth, "and he's the reason, among others, that I've spent the past ten years in therapy...He was my mother's pimp." Now I can guess why he doesn't want anyone to touch his chest or back.

I move to Christian's side and kiss his head. He relaxes almost immediately. "I'm so sorry," I coo into his ear while patting his arm. "I wish I could make it better."

"You have already made it better, Ana," he responds while pulling me onto his lap and holding me tight. We sit for several moments. "It seems we both have issues with men who knew our mothers well," he says with resentment, "…mothers who could not or would not protect us from them." I shake my head with understanding. It feels so right to commiserate with Christian.

Christian's phone signals us while we snuggle. It's time for us to pack up our gear and go home. We send up all the supplies via the cable and basket. It's early afternoon by the time our space is cleared out. I'm going to go up the cable first. My stomach drops to the bottom of my gut at the thought of dangling on the end of the cable line while they haul me up.

That's why I am so pleased to see that the cable contains a three foot black plastic disc when it is lowered into the elevator. Christian helps me onto the seat. He kisses me softly as I leave. I give him a delighted look. "See you at the top!" I gush. He waves and sends me on my way up.

I'm no longer frightened at all as the crew pulls me out of our prison and up to the top floor. They are cranking me up slowly and it takes a while to reach the opening in the doorway. Three men with hardhats, safety vests and crew cuts await me as I reach safety. They are all smiles as I step off my seat.

"Welcome back," they greet me kindly.

"Thanks... I'm free at last…" I exclaim and hug the first man who assists me. He smiles with pride.

"You made us so much more comfortable with all the blankets, clothes, food…and especially, the toilet bags…" I tell them with gratitude.

"We're just taking orders from the boss," they indicate and point down toward Christian.

Then, it's time to haul Christian to safety. The big show off stands on the disc as the crew begins cranking the cable up. I peek over the edge of the opening to watch his ascent. About halfway to the top, an aftershock begins to rock the building. This quake feels more powerful than the last few. The cable begins to swing vigorously from side to side in the chute. Christian's hanging on for all he's worth and attempts to slide down and sit on the disc for more control. However, mother nature has the final word.

I watch in horror as the cable and the quake collide with the side of the elevator shaft. Christian pushes one arm and leg out to reduce the impact of the collision. It's no use though. His body smashes against the metal and then quickly drops off the disc. His body is in free fall and headed back toward the jammed elevator box. He lands with a thud on its top. He's out cold. I scream his name in horror as the rescue crew prepares to retrieve his by now, unconscious, body.

**AN: LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK. YOU CANNOT IMAGINE HOW HELPFUL YOUR COMMENTS ARE FOR ME. THANKS! XOXO **


	6. Chapter 6: Moving Along

Ch. 6 Moving Along

**ANA'S POV**

The team calls for and then sends down an EMT to tend to Christian's injuries while I pace near the chute's entry. It seems everything begins to move in slow motion around me. I don't know how much time passes before a rescue cart arrives from the local fire department. They bring a much larger cable with a basket large enough for a good size person and lower it down to Christian's location. The EMT loads him in the secure carrier and sends it up. When Christian's still unconscious body finally arrives at the top of the chute, I'm more than relieved. I'm practically ecstatic. However, no one is allowed near him. How frustrating is that?

Soon, other people begin arriving and I have no idea who they are. A middle aged muscular fellow with a buzz cut comes on the scene looking as if he could engage in hand to hand combat with Iron Man and win. He looks around the scene and approaches me with an air of confidence and nods hello.

"Are you the young woman who was trapped down there (he points to the elevator) with Mr. Grey?" he asks with concern.

"Yes, my name is Anastasia Steele," I confirm while extending my hand.

He shakes it and adds, "Mr. Grey mentioned you, a few times, when he was calling in…I'm Jason Taylor, the head of Mr. Grey's security detail." He's pleasant enough, though restrained.

"That's right. I remember that you called each other on a regular basis, Mr. Taylor…Do you have any idea what sort of injuries Christian…I mean, Mr. Grey…sustained during the accident?" I'm nearly breathless with worry. He notes the expression on my face and his stance toward me softens a bit.

"Well, he has a concussion and some broken ribs. We'll know more once he's x-rayed and scanned at the hospital. I don't think his injuries are life threating, however. The only problem is that the local hospitals are overflowing with thousands of people injured during the original quake. They cannot keep up with the demands…We may have to fly Mr. Grey to another location for treatment," he tells me.

"Where would you take him…to another city?"

"Yes, we could helicopter him to a couple of nearby cities with good urgent care centers. Cities that have not been affected by the quake…Do you live in the Seattle area, Miss Steele?"

"No, I live in Portland at the moment, but I need to return there as soon as possible," I add.

"Then I suggest that you make your way home while it's still light and the roads are passable. Getting around Seattle right now is difficult because many of the side roads are badly ripped up. The best route to take south is the I-5. The 84 and 82 are too dicey," he advises with care.

I bite my bottom lip. "Thanks! So, you're telling me that there's no reason for me to wait around?... But, I don't want to leave him, Mr. Taylor."

He nods his head to affirm my need. "Leave me your cell number and I'll be sure to update you with Mr. Grey's condition and location, once we know it. I know you've been through a lot and I'm sure Mr. Grey would like to…thank you for keeping him company…eventually," he says with a kind expression.

"I feel bad leaving Christian," I protest and look into Mr. Taylor's eyes for some type of clue.

"There's really nothing more you can do, Miss Steele. Since Portland has not been affected by the quake, you're better off there than here," he assures me and then dismisses me with a nod. He's on the phone with someone else the moment he turns his head away from me. Mr. Taylor seems protective and efficient. Christian's hired a very good security team.

Before leaving the scene, I rush over and touch Christian's forehead for a moment. It's cold and clammy. The EMT physician scowls at me and attempts to warn me off but I'm off and running down the endless staircase within seconds of the last contact with my favorite billionaire.

"Please let Christian be okay," I chant as I head toward the parking garage. I've got 95 flights of stairs to descend before I reach Kate's car. I need a good workout like this to deal with my anxiety. Thank goodness I'm going down and not up. I've borrowed my best friend's Mercedes for the drive to Seattle, since my old VW is unreliable on road trips.

To my relief, Kate's car has been undamaged by the quake except for a ridiculous amount of fine grained cement fragments. Her Mercedes operates like a tank and starts immediately. It takes me forever to reach the ramp for the I-5. By the time I arrive at our apartment in Portland, three hours have passed. I'm exhausted and famished as I fill our bathtub with warm water and a jasmine scented body wash. While the tub fills, I eat the final Power Bar from my purse. Then I soak for an hour while I relive every conversation, every touch, every contact that I had with Christian. I sigh with disappointment that it's over for now. All I can think about is how wonderful he made me feel. I want him with every fiber of my being. I literally will Christian to get better.

I'm putting on my pajamas when Kate arrives home for the evening.

"Steele, you're finally back from quake city…Thanks for the calls and texts. You don't know how worried I was about you," she gushes and hugs me tight.

"Kate, I spent more than 24 hours with Christian Grey in an elevator," I announce with enthusiasm.

"I'm amazed that you sound so pleased about it…from what I've read, he can be stuffy, controlling and arrogant," she exclaims with shock. She's looking at me in a curious way.

"We had an earth-shaking connection on the elevator, however," I joke and then decide to change the topic from me, to him. "The only problem is that he was injured during our rescue effort…." I tell Kate the gory details of Christian's fall.

"I'll help you investigate his current location, after we've had some dinner," she promises. "Then, I need to write up a story about your interview with Christian Grey. It looks like he won't be our commencement speaker after all. At least I can describe his charitable support of our agriculture program in my last editorial." I reach in my purse and hand her the recording device. She calls a take-out restaurant for dinner.

The next week flies by in hyperspeed. We complete our final exams, I work my last few days at Clayton's and we begin packing for our move to Seattle. My best guy-friend, Jose, helps us load and clean the apartment that Kate and I shared during our four years at WSU. I've heard nothing from Taylor nor from Christian, for that matter. Our attempt to find Christian's current location comes up empty. It's as though he's disappeared from the planet. I'm growing increasingly agitated with our lack of contact. All calls to GEH go to voice mail yet I can understand why my messages are not being returned. The building was in disarray when I last saw it. Weeks could pass before they are up and operational again…especially if their CEO is out of commission for a while.

My one consolation is that we will soon be living in Seattle and I'll be close enough to check on the progress of his building and hopefully, Christian himself. On the morning of my commencement, I see that I've missed a voicemail. It's from Jason Taylor. "Mr. Grey has regained consciousness. We've been in Yakima and I'll call soon with an update on when we're returning to Seattle."

At least Taylor was true to his word and called. I sigh with relief just knowiing that Christian sounds better. Hopefully, Christian will call me himself and soon. Maybe they are enroute to Seattle now. I grab my cap and gown and head out to meet Ray for commencement. My mother needs to stay in Savannah to help husband number four, Bob, recover from a twisted ankle. I'm not surprised about Carla's no show for my graduation. The men in mom's life always take priority over me. Kate's talk at commencement goes off without a hitch. She's a natural at public speaking and talented on so many levels. She's just had the worst luck with boyfriends though. Every few months she's fallen in love with another lothario and then reduced to tears and wearing bunny pajamas when things don't work out.

Ray takes me out to dinner after the ceremony ends. I tell him more about my finals, the celebration that the Clayton's had for me on my last day at work, and some of my adventures during the earthquake. I omit most of the information about my partner on the elevator since dad wouldn't know who Christian Grey happened to be. Besides that, so much time has elapsed since my last encounter with Christian that I'm beginning to question whether or not our connection was real. Maybe my overactive hormones took over. Perhaps it was wishful thinking to imagine that he really wanted me as much as I wanted him. On the other hand, when I remember how thrilled he was to find me in his arms after his nightmare, I know it was magic. I must find him, soon.

Moving day arrives at last and my phone alarm wakes me at 8am. I stumble into the shower, dress and drink my morning tea in half an hour. My friend, Jose, arrives at 8:30am with his smile intact. How did I get so lucky with the friends I've met here?

"Why are you always so upbeat?" I joke when I greet him at the door. I feel sluggish and blue.

"This might be the last time we'll see each other for a while," he reflects with a wry twist to his mouth. "I want you to remember what a good time we had on this day."

Suddenly, I feel a pang for Christian. That is what I wish I'd said to him before we parted.

"At least you have the security of your life in Portland," I observe.

"Ana, you get to start a new life in Seattle. I have to work through another year of courses down here."

"All good things come to those who wait, Jose. I may have finished my college courses, but I don't have a job yet. If it weren't for Kate and her family, I'd be on the street."

"Any news on the job front, by the way?"

"I have a couple of interviews at publishing houses next Monday. Who knows what the competition will be though? With my luck, I will end up working behind the counter, at Starbucks."

"Whatever pays the rent," he scoffs. Jose's rather casual about his own career plans.

"Hey, are you hungry for breakfast yet?"

"Sure, I can always eat. I'm a growing young man," he asserts and then flexes his impressive biceps for me to see.

"Since our cupboards are nearly empty, I'll get you some fast food, sir." Kate's brother, Ethan, has just arrived to help us load the truck.

I take food orders for everyone and drive to the nearest McDonald's. It gives me time to think about my friend. Jose's an impressive specimen with his copper skin, dark hair, eyes and heavily muscled body. I don't feel any electricity however. Who knew that someone like Christian Grey would light me up?

The packing moves along well with all of our books, most of our clothes and our furniture loaded except for our mattresses. We've rented the moving van for several days. We'll spend a final evening in our apartment then my life will change. I feel a mixture of regret about ending my college career here as well as excitement for the future. I am so comfortable here with my friends, school and job. Now it's all uncertain again.

The van is nearly full and it's 5:30pm. Kate, her brother, Ethan and Jose look exhausted. I make a pizza and beer run for the second time today. We sit slumped against the walls while Kate fires up her laptop and we watch a Netflix film about some forbidden romance.

Jose looks at me while I clear away the empty boxes of pizza, beer cans and water bottles. He's getting bored watching the film.

"Ana, let's go for a walk," he suggests with a smile.

I leap at the chance to spend some time with Jose, just saying goodbye. "Sure," I agree while putting my arm through his. We walk arm in arm toward a local college bar where the music is blasting and the coeds are celebrating the end of another semester. Everyone is in good spirits.

We have a few beers on me and reminisce about our time together. Around ten, I yawn and mention how tired I feel.

Jose smiles as we head back to my apartment. His puts his arm around my shoulders in what I hope is a friendly gesture. As we reach the door to my place, I note that the light is still on in Kate's bedroom. She's probably packing a few last items.

"Looks like I may not see you much for a while," I say with regret and then look up to see Jose's suddenly serious face. His arms are now wrapped around my waist. I start to stiffen.

"I can't believe that I won't see you almost every day, Ana…I am really going to miss you."

"Hey, we'll always have our contacts through Ray and your dad," I remind him.

"Did I tell you that I am actually having a photo exhibit at the college art gallery?"

"Really? I am so impressed and so happy for you, Jose. What time and day is it? I will certainly come back to see it."

"It's a month from now, Ana, on Thursday starting at 6pm. I'll text to remind you."

I decide that the smartest move to make just now is a quick hug. I move in to hug Jose in what I hope is a comforting manner. Jose does not release me however. Now it's getting awkward.

"Ana, I really like you as more than a friend," he proclaims and then he leans down for a kiss.

In a moment of weakness, I reason that one quick kiss won't matter. He's my friend and we won't see each other for quite a while. I quickly peck him on the lips but his hands hold me firmly in place. One hand pulls me toward his torso while the other snakes behind my head and anchors me. He kisses me fully on the mouth and moans. I freeze.

"Jose, stop… I really like you but…not that way," I mumble in between his kisses and push back.

He releases me reluctantly. "Damn it, Ana. Why did I have to fall for you? Maybe one day…I'll change you mind."

I merely smile at him while he lets go. "Jose, I wish I felt some sort of chemistry with you but, I don't…I am sorry."

He shakes his head with embarrassment and jumps in his car.

"Thanks for all of your help today, Jose. You are my buddy…I will see you at the exhibit," I promise.

"Yeah, sure!" Jose mutters before starting his car and heading off into the night.

I feel so unsettled as I head back into my apartment. I'm glad that I didn't try to string Jose along. It's still uncomfortable though. I look at my phone. There's a voice mail from someone I don't know. The name reads Elena Lincoln. Maybe it's someone from a publishing company. Another interview? I listen to the message.

"My name is Elena and I'm a friend of Mr. Christian Grey's. He'd like to see you, after you move to Seattle. He's unable to use his own phone, at this time. Can you call me and let me know when and if you are available?"

I wonder what sort of friendship Elena has with Christian and why he isn't calling himself. Has he lost his voice? She sounds like she could be his mother. I decide to call her tomorrow as it's already quite late and she may be sleeping. I'm excited about finally seeing Christian again. Tomorrow should be an interesting day!

**AN: CG HAS A MEMORY AFTER ALL! WHAT COULD PREVENT HIM FROM CALLING ANA HIMSELF? WHY SHOULD ELENA GET INVOLVED?**


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited

Ch. 7 Reunited

**ANA'S POV**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR IDEAS ABOUT ELENA! WOW.**

When I awaken in the morning, I have a text message from Mr. Adonis himself. Also, there's a VM from Taylor. I read the text message first. I feel like a child who's just gotten a birthday gift.

"MS U. CM TO C ME. TAYLOR WILL COLLECT U." C.

"TONITE?" A.

"PLS. CNT WAIT."

I am so thrilled with Christian's texts. Yikes, I'm already salivating with desire. I wonder where he'll be found. Let's hope he's out of the hospital by now. Maybe Taylor's VM will help me figure out the logistics of where and when. I listen to the crisp accents of Jason Taylor's voice. I hear ex-military, all the way.

"Miss Steele. Are you available to visit Mr. Grey this evening? If so, please give me a time and your address. I am happy to transport you to and from his location and yours. Thanks! Taylor."

I've gotta call Taylor to get more details, now. If it's a hospital visit, I'll bring a plant. If not, I may bring a negligee (chuckle), a new one, since I don't own any such sleepwear. Christian's lure is powerful. Taylor answers on the first ring.

"Oh. Miss Steele! It's good to hear from you. I hope your drive to Portland last week went well," he's friendlier now than the last time we spoke. That's interesting. I wonder why.

"It was long, but fine, thanks to your advice about the I-5, Mr. Taylor. As it turns out, I'll be driving the I-5 up to Seattle today for the big move. We should arrive in town around 1pm or so. I can be ready for Christian around 5pm… Can you update me on his condition?"

He pauses, "Thank you. I'll let Mr. Grey update you on his situation…Where are you living in Seattle?" He's very cautious about sharing information.

I give him my new address and describe the building's location. "Is Mr. Grey in the hospital?"

"He's just been released for in-home care. He's now resting comfortably at Escala. I will wait outside your apartment at 5pm, this evening," he states with formality. I assume Escala refers to Christian's apartment.

"Umm…that's fine, Taylor. By the way, I received a call from someone named Elena Lincoln…She claims that she's a friend of Christian's and she wants me to call her. Do you know this woman?"

"Yes, ma'am, I know Mrs. Lincoln," he states in a clipped manner. His tone has just become less friendly. What's that about?

"Can you tell me who she happens to be, Mr. Taylor?"

He inhales a bit before speaking. "She's a long-time associate of the Grey family and knows Mr. Grey well," he reveals but doesn't elaborate. That is all that Taylor will give me?

I want to know more about this person, before I call her. "She told me that Christian wanted to see me but I know that already. Why would she be calling me?"

"I don't know, Miss Steele," his voice sounds concerned. Hmmm….

"Did she and the family visit Christian when he was at the hospital in Yakima?"

"I'm not free to disclose personal information about the Grey family or their associates, ma'am," he answers in a professional tone.

"I see. Alright, thank you Mr. Taylor. I will be waiting for you tonight at 5, unless something unfortunate happens on our drive north," I assure him and click off. It's time to find out more about Christian from Elena Lincoln. I take three deep breaths and sit down before I call her number. She answers on the fourth ring.

"Mrs. Lincoln," I begin, "I'm Anastasia Steele. You called me about Christian Grey," I say with as much neutrality as possible.

"Yes, as I said, I'm an old friend of Christian's. He seems desperate to see you. He called for you repeatedly in his…semi-conscious state. I thought you should know," she divulges. Her voice sounds sharp and edgy. I've just gotten more information from Elena than Taylor was willing to spill. So, Christian was semi-conscious…for a while.

"Thanks for letting me know…how long was he unconscious?" My heart skips a beat as I ask the question. No wonder he didn't call me. I hope he doesn't have any lasting damage from being unconscious.

"For the past week, he's been in and out of consciousness. He had quite a fall. He was delirious and in a lot of pain, Anastasia," she reveals in a dramatic manner. Then, she begins, "I understand you spent time with Christian in the elevator, during the earthquake?"

I chuckle, "Oh yes, we spent at least 24 hours together in rather close quarters…if it weren't for his rescue squad, we'd have been miserable," I share and then giggle at the memory of our camp out.

She snorts and sounds a bit put off by my admission. "Well, glad to know you two had fun, cooped up together."

I decide to limit the amount of information I'm willing to give to Mrs. Lincoln. There's something ominous about the tone of her voice and her attitude.

I need to move the focus off the two of us, "It was difficult to cope with all the tremors in that elevator. It seemed as though the aftershocks would never stop. I was afraid that the elevator would plunge down to the basement," I explain. Maybe Mrs. Lincoln will sound warmer if I tell her about the frightening aspects of our adventure.

"Did he help soothe your anxieties?" she asks in a menacing way. That's an inappropriate assumption and question, though it's true. She sounds less than pleased about our encounter.

"The food, bedding and toilet supplies that he ordered from the crew really made the whole situation livable," I state in a neutral manner. "We're lucky that the crew came to our aid so quickly." She may be a detective or under strict orders from the Grey family to monitor all of Christian's contacts. Maybe the family is very protective of Christian's social contacts.

"Did the two of you actually meet in the elevator, for the first time?" she inquires with some interest now.

"No…I had just finished interviewing Mr. Grey for our college newspaper. So, I knew a bit about him before the quake hit," I admit. Well, that information is now public knowledge since Kate had the highlights of the interview published, just before graduation. Maybe Mrs. Lincoln read the story.

"How is it that you ended up in the same elevator, then?" she's more than a bit nosey about our connection.

"Just pure chance, I'm sure," is all I will give her. I don't want to stoke her emotions by admitting that he cancelled a meeting to walk me to the elevator nor that he was trying to convince me to take an internship at GEH. She's giving me the third degree. What is her problem?

"Well, whatever happened in that elevator has made him anxious to see you," she observes. "Let me know when you're in Seattle and I'll set up an appointment for you." So, Elena Lincoln doesn't know that Taylor and Christian have arranged for me to visit this evening. Perhaps she isn't aware that I'm moving to Seattle, today. Hmmm. I'm determined to keep her in the dark.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lincoln. I'll let you know when I need an appointment to see Mr. Grey….I need to go now," I assert. If she's a detective for the family, she's out of touch with the major players, for the moment. Could there be factions in the family?

"Yes, of course, Anastasia. It was a pleasure to speak with you...We'll talk again soon," she states in a cool but civil manner.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Lincoln," I say with an even tone and click off. I have no intention of calling Elena Lincoln again, at least not until after I've spoken with Christian about her. Now, I'm more than curious about his family and their associates. That exchange was just weird. Now, it's time to shift to the moving mode.

Ethan and Kate and I pack our final items in the van. Ethan's going to drive it up to Seattle while Kate and I will each drive our cars there. I'm guessing that I will be the last person to arrive at the condo, given my less than powerful and ancient VW. The reward for my efforts will be seeing Christian, tonight. I've got plenty to think about on my drive.

We arrive in Seattle in the early afternoon. The area we live in has not been damaged much by the quake but many businesses are still closed. I love our airy and bright apartment. My bedroom is twice the size of my former quarters. We've been unpacking boxes for hours. I'm sore and sweaty by 4:30pm. I let Kate and Ethan know that I'll be visiting Christian tonight. Ethan looks a bit disconcerted by my announcement. I give him a long hug for all the help he's given us with the move. He swings me around with enthusiasm.

"For you, and my twin, I'd move mountains," he asserts and then puts me down. I give him a kiss on his forehead. Ethan beams like a five year old. What's that about?

I take a quick shower and then slip into roman sandals and a simple blue sheath dress for the evening. I'm going to keep it casual. I brush my wild mane of hair as best I can and then apply a bit of blush and lipstick. Taylor arrives on the scene exactly as promised. It's Showtime with Christian.

I ask Taylor about Escala on the drive from Pike Place. He tells me that Mr. Grey has owned the penthouse there for five years. "He's got a prime location and great view, Miss Steele," he says with enthusiasm. Maybe Taylor should get a job selling real estate.

We drive up to Escala. It's forty stories high and overlooks Elliott Bay. The building shouts mid-century modern architectural features. Christian's unit occupies the entire top floor. We enter the building through the underground garage. Taylor punches in an elevator code and we're outside the door of Christian's palatial quarters in a matter of minutes.

Taylor opens the door for me and I'm greeted by the sounds of Adele's music playing quietly in the background, the delicious aroma of just-cooked food, and the sight of my beautiful Christian, now seated on the sectional couch in the open flow living space. Floor to ceiling windows span the entire wall opposite the entry way. So, this is how the other one percent lives!

My eyes zero in on Christian's the moment I locate him. He stills the moment we see each other. I practically float over to him. He watches my every move with fascination. The sparks between us are undeniable. I'm getting wet already.

"Anastasia, you are…stunning," he announces and holds his arms out to me when I reach him. "I'm sorry I cannot meet you at the door. I've got vertigo when I walk and my ribs are cracked."

I suck in a quick breath. He's been more than banged up. Nonetheless, Christian looks better than I remember. His grey eyes fill with emotion when I sit down next to him and let him hug me. I touch his head gingerly, afraid that I'll cause him more pain. He luxuriates in my touch.

"Oh, Christian, I'm so sorry that you are hurting…How can I help?" I ask with sympathy and concern oozing from my very deepest core.

"Just being here, with me, feels like a healing balm…The moment you entered the room, I noticed a surge of energy and excitement, Ana," he confesses with a look of reverence on his face.

My knees nearly buckle with desire. "Same here, Christian," I admit and hold his hand. He squeezes mine and kisses my cheek. We're right back where I left him, embracing in the elevator.

"I hope you're hungry. Mrs. Jones has prepared a delicious pasta and shrimp dish for us," he entices me with a broad smile.

"Good, I'm famished and I can't see straight. I've spent the day driving to Seattle and unpacking dishes, blankets, books and clothes," I cross my eyes and he chuckles.

I help Christian stand up. He takes a moment to balance himself and then we make our way to the kitchen island, slowly. He puts his arm around my shoulder for stability. It feels wonderful. He needs me. I glory in the contact with my gorgeous Adonis. We look into each other's eyes. I'm mesmerized.

"If you want some wine, just ask. I'm off alcohol until my headaches stop," he says and takes a sip of water. I shake my head no. If I drank a glass of wine, given how tiring my day was, I'd never be able to go home…On second thought, maybe I should have some wine. I never want to be apart from his touch.

"So, tell me what I've missed in the life of Anastasia Steele during the week I was unconscious," he urges. I launch into a long series of tales about everything that's occurred during my last week in Portland. I refrain from telling him anything about Jose but do mention that I have two interviews on Monday for jobs in the publishing field.

"Well done, Ana…They'd be foolish not to snatch up someone as bright and eager as you are," he adds. I notice that he's eaten very little of his meal. I've nearly inhaled my food, however. It's more than scrumptious. Mrs. Jones is an amazing cook. Christian looks pleased at my appetite.

"Thanks, Christian…now are you going to tell me about your head injury?" I ask softly. I squeeze his hand and kiss his cheek. He lights up as if I've touched a rocker switch.

"Well, I have Post-Concussion Syndrome. My memory is intact but I'll suffer from nausea, headaches and dizziness for a few weeks. It should clear up completely in about a month. In the meantime, I need to let my cracked ribs heal and…there will be no kickboxing or other vigorous activity," he jokes but his eyes looks disappointed.

"That sounds really encouraging," I gush. He gazes at me like a puppy. He's adorable when he's injured.

He leans over to nuzzle my head with his nose. "You know, I dreamt about you during the week…your image was the most soothing and peaceful aspect of my recovery," he admits.

"That's good to know. I dreamt of you, too…Mrs. Lincoln told me that you kept calling for me while you moved in and out of consciousness," I mention. I need to know more about this woman.

He looks surprised to hear me mention Elena. "Why did Elena Lincoln call you?" he asks with concern. His forehead wrinkles.

"She said that you wanted to see me and that she would attempt to set up an appointment for me to see you," I add. "It looks as though you beat her to the goal line, though."

Christian seems more than irritated at my revelation about the conversation with Elena. "What else did she tell you?"

"That you were semi-conscious and had a concussion…She seemed oddly interested in how we met and what we did in the elevator," I reveal.

"Did she now?...Why the hell is our relationship any of her business?" he wonders more to himself than me.

"I thought that she might have been hired as a detective to investigate your paramours," I tease.

"She's out of line with the phone call to you, Ana….She's probably being overprotective, again. I need to tell Elena to back off."

"Who is Elena Lincoln, anyway? Why is she involved in your life?" I'm growing a bit irritated now that I know that she crossed boundaries with Christian's private life.

"She's an old family friend of my mother's. She's also one of my business associates…and we've had…well, it's a long story. I'll tell you about it one day," he confesses with a wry and rueful look on his face. He's struggling with some internal debate but I decide it's time to shift gears. I know now that I will not call her again, however.

"I was so worried about you Christian…Taylor only called once to let me know about your condition."

"Yes, he's under strict orders to protect my privacy. But, I had no idea that he was keeping you at bay. He couldn't have known how much I needed you, though…He's just doing his job, Ana."

"I know…In a way, it's good that I was able to let you heal while I finished up my college career in Portland…We did miss you at commencement, however," I remind him.

"Yeah, I was hoping to hand you your degree and take you out to celebrate…I still owe you a meal at Canli's, Ana," he says with intensity.

"As soon as you are able, I'll take you to dinner in my new neighborhood," I promise. He seems delighted with the idea.

We spend the rest of the evening talking about the damage done by the earthquake and just getting to know one another better.

We snuggle on the couch after dinner. Christian and I kiss passionately toward the end of our evening.

"Anastasia," he moans in between our tongue dance, "there's something magnetic about our bond; sorry that I can't take us to the next level for a while."

"Don't apologize Christian…I'm having fun getting to know your mouth and the taste of your skin," I giggle.

"It's good to hear the sound of your youthful giggle."

We make out for half an hour, with touches and intense kisses that burn the skin of my face and throat. Taylor takes me home around midnight. There's nothing wrong with Christian's mouth or his tongue. He's delicious. However, I'll have to resist engaging in any strenuous physical activities with Christian until he's a bit more capable. Can't wait to find out what he's capable of when he's fully charged. Maybe we can find some way to compromise. I want him so badly, it hurts.

**AN: I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY NOW! WHAT SHOULD CG OR ANA DO TO ELENA? COMMENTS, PLEASE. **


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

Ch. 8 Revelations

**ANA'S POV**

I spent a part of each day this week visiting Christian at Escala. That's in addition to unpacking, organizing my new space, and just getting familiar with Pike Place. He's the best part of every day. We discuss music, art, literature and all the topics that I've spent the better part of four years learning. Christian dropped out of Harvard after three years but he's traveled to most of the places that I've studied and he's a skilled musician. Last night, he played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata for me before we made out on the piano bench for…like, an hour. I even let him put his hand on my right breast and squeeze it. That felt so sexy, I nearly combusted. Unfortunately, I still had all my clothes on. I now know what I've been missing all these years.

Christian's breathing raggedly as his long fingers dally on my chest. "I can't wait to taste the twins," he mumbles in between our kisses.

"Would you like me to take off my shirt and bra?" I offer since I'd really like that to happen.

"I'd love to see you topless…The only problem is I wouldn't be able to stop there. About all I can handle right now is kissing and caressing your body with my hands. Just bending down or leaning over hurts like hell," he admits with frustration. "I get a lot of healing from your touch, though." I pull on his copper hair and smooth my fingers across his face.

We're taking it slow because Christian's in a lot of pain. He tries to hide it but I notice him wincing whenever we have anything other than mouth to mouth contact. Christian's ribs are healing but it could take another four weeks before he's ready for action. He's on pain medications, bed rest and icing. Also, his doctor wants him to take very deep breaths at least once per hour to insure that he doesn't develop pneumonia or a collapsed lung. It's best that I give him time to really heal.

Christian's been working effectively from home during the day, though his schedule is about half the normal pace.

When I visit on Sunday, I remind him that I've got two important interviews for an internship job as an assistant editor on Monday. The first interview is scheduled for 11am. It's at the largest publishing firm in Seattle. I'm excited about it but prefer the second firm, on principle alone, since they take chances with unknown authors. That interview takes place at 2pm at the smaller but well-thought of house called by its acronym, SIP, or Seattle Independent Publishing. I decide to wear a colorful print skirt that swirls lightly around my hips with a solid colored pastel top. It brings out the color in my cheeks.

"Can you give me any advice about how I should behave at the interviews?" I ask as we make out on the couch. Our kisses and caresses are getting a bit bolder tonight.

"Impress them with your ideas about the sorts of topics that you think are cutting-edge just now and…be energetic," he urges me. His hands are all over my chest as he speaks. His massage technique feels more than soothing. It's those long graceful fingers that get the credit.

"Should I talk about my GPA or courses?" I ask in between kisses to his neck and face. I pet his biceps. They are firm, muscular and toned. Wow.

"They know that already…it's why you're being interviewed. Show them what you can contribute to the group."

I tell him about the outfit I plan to wear, "Do you think I'd be dressed alright?" He pets my chest and kisses my neck with enthusiasm. Then his fingers start to unbutton my blouse and work their way over my bra.

"Of course. You might want to wear a suit to the larger firm as it won't hurt to play it safe there. But the smaller firms like the more casual and creative types," his hand has now found its way inside my underwear as his fingers tug at my nipples. It feels amazing. I luxuriate in the stimulation and he looks pleased at my reaction.

"I'm going to go light with my make-up, like this," I say and show him my current natural look.

He laughs, "At the moment, you're flushed, your hair's wild and your blouse is askew. You look like you've been going at it, hot and heavy, with your boyfriend…I'd avoid giving them the wrong idea. "

I tisk and swat at his hand. "I meant not wearing much blush or eyeliner." Then, I stick my tongue out at him and pull back. I adjust my bra and button my blouse. He looks deprived.

Christian's blinks at me before taking my chin in his hand, looking into my eyes deeply and advising, "You don't need makeup Ana, be natural…By the way, who will be interviewing you? Do you know their names?"

"I think a group of both women and men…There's Nigel Gomez and Jessie Prima at the large publishing house and Jack Hyde with Janelle Alberts at SIP. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, Ana. Remember, there will be NO flirting," he says with a grim line to his mouth. That's not something that I would have even considered doing at a job interview.

I sigh. I hope he's not the jealous type. I get up from the couch and grab my purse. Carla's husband, Richard, was controlling and jealous.

"Are you leaving, right away?" he asks with pleading eyes and a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, Christian, I have a lot of preparation to do for my meetings tomorrow. So yes, I'm leaving in a minute," I assert but I know there will be some dawdling. I sit down next to him for a moment more.

"Can you text me to let me know how your interviews went?" he begs and kisses my hair.

He's really interested. That's so endearing. "Will do, sir," I agree while giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"How about if I take you to Canli's for dinner tomorrow night…to celebrate our meeting in the elevator? I'll have my assistant, Ros, make reservations," he suggests with a seductive tone to his voice. He must be feeling so much better. My healing lips are speeding up his recovery. His appetite must be improving.

I stare into his lusty gaze. "Fine…Christian. Thanks for remembering. By the way, my chest feels sore but wonderful from your massage technique tonight."

He chuckles, kisses me gently on my nose and assures me, "You felt delectable, Ana. I enjoyed myself immensely," he moans, "just wish my mouth could take the place of my fingers… to really give you a release."

"I'd like that too," I say. Then I pull back from Christian and head toward the exit door of his penthouse. I hope our lesson progresses beyond base two tomorrow night. I blow him a kiss as I leave the apartment. Our make out sessions are almost more than I can bear. It's taking all my self-control not to launch myself at Christian and rip his clothes off.

The next day, my world takes off. I wear a suit jacket over my casual skirt and top for the morning interview. I prepare carefully for the answers I'll give while trying to imagine the questions and scenarios the interview panels will pose to me. For the second interview, I drop the suit jacket in my backseat. Then, I walk into SIP to make it happen. I feel confident and ready for the next phase of my life. I just hope I find a good fit between my interests and their needs.

At the end of the day, I think and feel that both interviews went well. I talked about the sorts of writing and story lines that I want to nurture in the coming year. Women's needs for power and sexual expression appear to be gaining incredible momentum among the reading public. I want to identify the talent that speaks to those needs. I go into some detail about the way those themes should be explored. They have already read samples of my work.

The team at SIP seems especially excited about my ideas. Jake Hyde, the senior editor at SIP, promises to call me by the end of the week to let me know if I'll be working as his intern. I think he'd be fun to work with. He's kindly, middle aged and thoughtful. He shakes my hand with enthusiasm and looks me squarely in the eye as I stand to leave. I give him a sincere but hopeful smile. I try not to flirt, as Christian's concerned look from yesterday comes to mind. I send a brief text to Christian.

"A-OK. Done. WENT WELL" A.

"PIC UP AT 6P. OK?" C.

"GREAT." A.

"CNT WAIT." C.

As I think about what I'm going to wear to dinner, my phone buzzes. I pick it up assuming that it's from Christian. Some unidentified caller has sent me some pictures. The number is unknown to me. I'm about to send to trash the photos when I reconsider. After all, it could be related to my job search.

I open the pictures and then…I scream. At the top of my lungs. My world tilts on its axis. I can hardly breathe. I spend several moments studying the contents of the accompanying text message. "Just thought you should know," is all it says. My stomach drops to my gut. I nearly collapse as I make my way to the couch in my living room. Kate has already left for Barbados with her family and I'm alone. The pictures are beyond disgusting and I'll never be able to erase them from my memory.

The first photo shows two naked people having a sexual hookup. The person closest to the lens is a dark, long-haired beauty with creamy skin and big green eyes. The second person who is putting his privates where the sun doesn't shine is none other than Christian Grey. His face is ecstatic as he plunges in. He holds a whip in one hand while the other is wrapped around her hip. The second picture also shows Mr. Grey in a compromising position with another woman. This time she's giving him pleasure while he swings a belt overhead. OMG! I run to the toilet and vomit everything up from lunch. Who is Christian Grey, anyhow?

Who would send me such pictures and why? I imagine that perhaps Mr. Taylor might want to warn me about Christian's sick needs. But, that doesn't square the circle because…Taylor's been more than happy to see me at Escala night after night. He's seems so normal and quite pleased to bring me to and from the visits with Christian. Is it possible that these pics have been photo-shopped? Maybe. I keep thinking about people who knew about Christian and me. There's the women who assist him, the rescue crew guys, then, his family, but they don't even know me…and suddenly… I know who sent me these horrid scenes. They must be from none other than Mrs. Elena Lincoln. All the puzzle pieces seem to fall into place.

She seemed obsessed and very likely, threatened, with what we might have done in the elevator. At least she was not a subject in the photos. I can barely contain my rage. I don't think Elena sent the photos as a means of protecting me or helping me. She wants to break us apart. Well, she's certainly doing an effective job on that front. If she only knew how traumatized I was by my step-father's behavior when I was fifteen. I need to call someone I trust to discuss this issue. The meal with Christian tonight, at Canli's, is definitely not going to happen. I grab my jacket, purse and phone before heading out the door of my apartment. I sit in my car and cry for fifteen minutes. Then I make my phone call. It's nearly 5pm by the time I start my VW and drive.

**AN: WHO DID ANA CALL? SHOULD SHE HAVE LEFT THE SCENE WITHOUT ANY WARNING TO CG? WHAT SHOULD ANA DO ABOUT ELENA? **


	9. Chapter 9: Therapy

Ch. 9 Therapy

**AN: THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR IDEAS ABOUT ELENA! SHE BRINGS OUT YOUR WRATH.**

ANA'S POV

As I drive, I calm down enough to think about how I should respond to the sender of the photos. Since I'm not absolutely sure of their obscure source, I decide to ignore the message for now. Next, I think about Christian. The pictures of him are graphic and revealing. However, there's a possibility that they've been manipulated. After all, pictures don't always tell the full story. He deserves the benefit of a doubt.

While I'm stopped at a red light, I decide to forward him the photos. I add a brief message: "Dinner's off, explanation please." That should get his attention. I use my navigator to find the location for the next stop I going to make. It's in an upscale section of Seattle. I park behind a modern glass and steel office building. I take an elevator to the fourth floor and search for the name of the referral I've been given. I find Dr. John Flynn's office with ease.

After the shock of seeing Christian's candid shots, I called the clinical office of my former therapist in Portland. Her staff members recommended a local therapist in Seattle and even made an emergency appointment for me. They know me well after my twice per week, two year counseling sessions with Dr. Laura. I think of her fondly. She helped me put my head on straight, after the trauma of Richard's beltings and stalking attempt. Thank goodness for my health insurance benefits through Ray.

While waiting to see Dr. Flynn, I notice several text message indicators and a VM from Christian that appear on the screen of my phone. I'm not responding to any of his attempts to communicate until after I speak with this new therapist. It's 6:30pm when he opens the door and invites me to sit on the couch in his luxurious office. I'm not sure how I feel about working with a male therapist but he was the first available specialist for the sort of problem that I've encountered.

Dr. Flynn looks like a kind, successful, middle aged wise man. I like his welcoming and confident manner from the start. He's tall, fair and clean shaven with grey accents in his blond hair.

"Good to meet you, Miss Steele," he greets me with a warm smile that extends all the way to his eyes.

"Same here," I mumble and offer my hand. "Did Dr. Laura's staff send my profile and file to you already?"

"Indeed they did, Ana...I'm pleased with how efficient they were. I've looked through your materials a bit already. Now, I want to know what your needs are…today," he assures me while seating himself opposite from me on the couch.

"The short story is that I met someone about two weeks ago that I'm seriously gah-gah over. We already have a strong connection. However, I have reason to believe that he's a fan of BDSM sexual habits and I'm definitely not. He has never told me about these sexual practices. A third party sent me some shocking pictures of him in action, earlier today," I explain as clearly and quickly as I can.

Flynn arches his eyebrows as he leans both elbows on each knee and pyramids his hands and fingers together. He thinks carefully about what he'll ask me next.

"Have you discussed the photos with your 'boyfriend'?" he probes and looks at me with concern.

"I've sent him the pictures and asked for an explanation just before coming to see you," I admit with relief. He nods his head affirmatively.

"That's the right thing to do, of course…Do you know who the third party happens to be?"

"I have my strong suspicions but no, I don't know who is trying to sabotage my relationship," I tell Flynn as tears spring into my eyes.

"That's the important dynamic to keep in mind," he notes. "And…you did not solicit this information in any way?"

"No. I did not ask this third party for any information. I would never have imagined that, my friend, even liked BDSM…we both bonded over the fact that our mother's didn't protect us from their abusive 'partners'," I sigh and start to sob a bit. "Dr. Flynn…he's the first man to ever spark my interest…and I think I'm already in love with him."

"I'm sorry, Ana…I can see your dilemma. The first guy you've fallen for turns out to like belts. How did you meet this man and how much time have you spent together at this point?" he asks with growing interest.

I explain the unusual circumstances of our forced encounter and more details about Christian's nightmares, injury and lifestyle. Dr. Flynn looks at me as though I've grown a third head. What's that all about?

"Is there something wrong with the way I look, Dr. Flynn? The expression on your face looks strange," I ask at last. He's been staring at me with his mouth open for the last two minutes. He's deep in thought and somewhat distracted over my revelations.

Dr. Flynn shakes his head as if to recover himself and apologizes. "I'm so sorry, Anastasia. You just remind me of someone I know," he explains with a disconcerted look on his face.

"I think you should discuss the photos with your friend, first and foremost... Are they current? Does he still desire a BDSM lifestyle? People do change, Ana. Maybe it's in the past now," he reasons carefully.

"Well, I'm not sure I can tolerate a person with such a past. Besides, how do I know whether or not he will change back into a BDSM sadist?" I argue with passion.

"That's always possible but all relationships involve change…Tell me about who you think sent you these pictures and, why?" he asks suddenly.

I tell Dr. Flynn all I can remember about Elena's phone call and inquisition. Then, I share my perceptions about Christian's irritated reactions to her meddling and his claim that she was crossing the line in inappropriate ways with her phone call to me.

"I haven't called her back since that first contact," I pronounce somewhat proudly. "I think she's very possessive of my friend but I don't know why, since she's his mother's age."

He takes a deep breath and sighs. I feel as though I've known Flynn all my life. "I think it's best to avoid contact with this woman. She doesn't have your interests at heart, Ana," he observes. "Do you agree?"

"Yeah, I think my friend should step in and tell her to leave me alone. She more than disturbs me with her questions, pictures and tone of voice…She makes my skin crawl."

"Good choice, Anastasia," he concurs and then asks several more questions about my recent encounters with Christian. I bring him up to speed about our growing connection and then tell Flynn more about my past with Carla and Richard. He gets the scope of my problem right when he gives it the following summary.

"You have trust issues with people who use or enable the use of aggression to solve problems, sexual or not," he sums up.

I nod my head and observe, "But, my friend doesn't seem to be sexually aggressive. He's very gentle with me…There's a palpable charge of electricity between us. It feels like we're meant to be together."

"You bring out another dimension of his personality, Anastasia. He's probably ready to put his ghosts to rest at this point," he observes and then stands to indicate that our time is up. He pats me on the back as I make my way toward the exit.

"Dr. Flynn, you sound as if you know him already," I joke. "Thanks for pointing me in the right direction. I feel so much better after our discussion," I gush with relief.

Flynn merely smiles and sends me on my way. "By the way, don't worry about my fee, Ana…If you want to talk again, my door is always open."

"You are so kind, doctor…It's time for me to call my boyfriend," I proclaim as I walk out of Flynn's office.

When I reach my car in the parking lot, I notice a familiar SUV parked nearby. I look up to see Taylor motioning to me. How did he know where I was? I make my way to the dark vehicle. The back door of the SUV opens up then and Christian emerges from it, slowly. He looks worried and distraught.

"Ana, can we please talk about those pictures?" he begs me with the most forlorn look on his face. He swallows with discomfort and what looks like fear in his eyes.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me, Christian?" I ask with growing alarm. My privacy is not my own it seems, since Elena and Christian entered it.

"I'm sorry, Ana. We tracked your location with the GPS from your phone…I was desperate to see you, baby. Please don't be upset," he's visibly hurting now. Is it from his injuries as well as the idea that I might never want to see him again? I hope so.

"I was going to call you in a few minutes anyway, Christian," I admit with honesty. "Would you like to come back to my place and talk?" I'm still feeling wary of him.

Christian's megawatt smile appears at once. He touches my arm with reverence and lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Ana…but, I have all my meds and props at home…Why don't you follow us to Escala in your car? I'll have Mrs. Jones prepare dinner while we drive back. Is that okay?"

I agree at once. Taylor drives the SUV slowly tonight, in order to insure that I stay on their tail in my clunker I guess. As we drive, I imagine Christian's possible explanations for the pictures. The best answer would be that the photos are faked. My gut instinct tells me that they are real. How will I handle the idea that Christian likes or liked to have rough sex with different women?

I won't handle it well, I'm sure. I'm more than envious about the women in the two photographs I've seen. Everything about our continued relationship depends on his reasons for wanting a BDSM sexual outlet. If he wants me to participate in those acts, I'm gone. If he wants me and some BDSM on the side, I'm gone. The only acceptable reason for his actions, from my perspective, is that his sexual habits have changed. I don't care if he's a gorgeous, young and smitten billionaire. OK, maybe I do care a little, but not enough to put up with any abuse.

During dinner, Christian looks at me as though I'm a prize. He's hanging on my every word as I tell him about my interviews and the people at both publishing firms. Then, we finish our meal and head over to the sectional couch. Christian sits down with discomfort due to his ribs.

I decide to start right in on the topic before us, "Are these photos really something you've done?" I show him each of the pictures on my phone.

"Yes, Ana, both of them are me in action," he admits with the most earnest expression I've ever seen on his face. He waits for my next question without elaborating on his admission.

"Can you tell me why you are beating each of your lovers?" I ask with the tone of a prosecuting attorney.

"The only kind of intimacy I wanted, at the time, was impersonal through rough sex…I wanted to punish my mother, Ana."

"Are you saying that you never had a close relationship with your lovers? That all you wanted to do was screw them and hit them with belts or whips?" I'm incredulous as I ask the questions.

"I've already told you about my years in therapy. What I didn't have time to tell you was that my mother died from a drug overdose when I was four years old. I spent days alone with her dead body, trying to awaken her. Her pimp finally found me, starving and abandoned," he explains in an almost clinical way.

"So…you have a deep and lasting hatred of women? You can only be sexually intimate with women when you beat them?" I ask with bile rising in my throat.

"Well, I don't hate all women, Ana. My adoptive mother, Grace, is incredible. I like my sister, Mia. The women at GEH and Mrs. Jones are all people I trust. And…I have no desire to hurt you in any way…What's different and truly amazing is that I also have a strong sexual desire for you. It's a first for me, Ana," he admits and touches my hand with affection.

I imagine a lost and lonely young boy trying to make sense of a cruel world. He's confused, hungry, angry, hurt and abandoned. I squeeze his hand in return.

"Did you make a breakthrough during therapy?" I ask with deep interest. I can fully understand the dynamics of what happens during a powerful therapeutic catharsis.

"I was certainly moving in that direction when I met you…The sun, moon and stars spun around in a blur when we connected, Ana. My therapist is convinced that I've turned the corner on my past, now that you've entered my life," he confesses to me as though I'm his muse.

"You know, Christian, that I could never tolerate being hit with belts, whips or even paddles, for that matter, right?" I ask to make sure we're both clear about my limits.

"Yeah. I assumed that from the moment you told me about Dick…But, I have absolutely no desire for that sort of sexual encounter now. You've squared that circle for me, Ana," he assures me and rubs my knuckles with his thumb. He looks deeply into my eyes.

"How long will that last, though? Won't you return to the BDSM lifestyle when you're once again upset, hurt…?" I trail off with my skeptical thoughts.

"I don't think so, Ana. I feel so incredibly transformed since I met you. It's almost hard to explain, but you seemed to have calmed the storm within me," he admits and kisses my cheek and head.

"Christian, I feel moved by you as well. But, these are still early days for us. Let's take it slowly and see where we go with our charged up feelings," I suggest and feel so mature. I want to soothe his troubled psyche.

"So, you'll give us another chance, then?" he asks like a small boy whose found his lost puppy.

I nod my head in agreement and kiss his cheek with affection. "Now, let's talk about who I think sent those pictures to my phone," I command. I feel so powerful as I direct our attention.

His mouth forms a hard line and he takes a deep breath before speaking….

**AN: DO YOU THINK ANA SHOULD GIVE HIM ANOTHER CHANCE, SO SOON? SHOULD THEY ATTEND COUPLES THERAPY WITH FLYNN?**


	10. Chapter 10: Opening Up

Ch. 10 Opening Up

**THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS. **

**ANA'S POV**

"Let me assure you," Christian snarls, "when I saw the pictures, I knew immediately, who sent them. There is no doubt in my mind that Elena forwarded them to you… What a bitch!"

"Why would she do something so hateful?" I ask as tears pool in my eyes.

"She's obsessed with power and control issues, especially regarding me," he admits with a chagrined expression.

"I don't get it, Christian. She's trying to ruin our relationship."

"It's a long story and I just don't have the energy to deal with it right now... However, rest assured that Elena will get a harsh response from me. I've already put a plan into action. Please don't worry about her, Ana," Christian urges me as he pulls me close. He winces a bit as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"You won't tell me about it, then?" I ask with frustration.

"Later," he promises me with those earnest grey eyes that are now filling with desire.

I've really missed the contact with him. Maybe putting Elena on hold for a while is my best option. Besides, I'm exhausted from all the drama of today.

"Right now, I just want to let you know how much you mean to me, baby. You handled the threat from Elena in such a mature way…I need to feel connected to you…Will you stay with me tonight, Ana?"

My gut clinches with desire. "Of course, Christian. I want to be with you, too… But, what about your injuries? We can't risk causing any more damage to your ribs."

He kisses my nose with affection. "You're always so thoughtful, Ana…Since I have to sleep in a seated position, why don't you just rest your head in my lap? Unfortunately, we can't do anything sexual or physical." He looks more than frustrated.

The look of disappointment that registers on my face does not go unnoticed by Christian. His crooked smile appears along with a look of relief in his eyes.

"Trust me, I would love to bury myself in you right now…But, just having contact with your body, any part of your body, sends healing waves through mine. Could you do that for me, Ana?"

I nod yes. "I haven't brought any of my toiletries with me, though," I muse.

"Well, I did save the sweats from our elevator adventure and Mrs. Jones cleaned them. At least you'll have a change of clothes," he assures me with a chuckle. "I'm sure we can find you some toothpaste, a comb and a toothbrush, unless you'd prefer to use mine."

"Sounds like a plan," I gush with enthusiasm. "Where are my sweats then?"

"In my bedroom closet… Why don't you slip into something comfortable, Ana?" he mocks, by referencing the cliché and using a husky tone in his voice.

"I'll be right back, sir…" I say while jumping up to change. He shoots me a warning glance. Maybe I'm a bit too rambunctious for him tonight.

When I return to the couch, Christian has already put a pillow and blanket out for me. He's been wearing his sweats for a while.

I sit down beside him and gingerly and kiss his cheek. "Ana, your lips feel wonderful on my skin, don't stop," he urges me with a hoarse voice.

So, I do something that surprises him. I crawl onto his lap, facing him. My legs are bent at the knees as I straddle his hips. Then, I lean forward to gently nibble on his earlobe. I avoid all contact with his chest. He moans with pleasure. I carefully take his chiseled face in my hands and slowly kiss each of his facial features: both eyelids, then his nose and finally, his sexy sculpted lips. Christian melts with each soothing caress of my mouth. His irises grow large and black with desire. Soon, my lips move from his face to his jaw and down his neck. He's lost in the moment and closes his eyes to allow the sensations to wash over him. No words are spoken.

After an undetermined amount of time, Christian takes my face between his hands and returns the favor. His breathing grows heavy and his kisses a bit more intense than mine but it's incredibly endearing. We spend a long time making out that way. By the time we're finished, it's after ten o'clock and we're both feeling cherished. I'm in my happy place and it looks as if Christian is floating among the stars. Our eyes are gleaming with joy as he finishes kissing me. I rest my forehead against his as an angelic smile lights up his face.

When I finally slip off his lap, I merely arrange my body in a perpendicular position to Christian's legs. He's sitting up and I'm sleeping with my head on a pillow in his lap. His graceful hands rest on my shoulders and in my hair.

"Goodnight, baby," he coos, as I pull the blanket over my body.

"Sleep well, Christian," I say as I kiss my fingers and then put them on his lips.

The next morning, I awaken to find Christian staring down at me with a boyish smile on his face. His hand gently massages my head. I'm curled up with my head on the pillow and my body in a fetal position facing the front of the couch.

"Morning, Christian…" I mumble and stretch a bit. "When did you awaken?"

"Not long ago. I slept well knowing that you were here," he whispers and pets my back.

"It feels good to wake up and see your face, Christian," I admit with a shy smile. His lips curl into a grin.

"I could watch you sleep for hours, Ana. Your face is a picture of innocence," he observes with satisfaction.

"I'm getting less innocent all the time…since Mrs. Lincoln entered my life," I huff.

"Don't remind me of that witch," he snarls and makes a gagging noise.

"Will you tell me what we're going to do about her, today?"

"Yes, but let's eat breakfast first," he suggests as we both stand up from the couch to start our day.

"I'll take a shower first," I announce with energy. A wistful expression crosses Christian's face. "I should be cleaning you in the shower but I just don't have the strength or the self-control right now... I'd love to assist you in your birthday suit."

I give him a sexy wink and wiggle for fun. He nearly growls with desire.

"Soon, Christian…I look forward to scrubbing and spraying every inch of your gorgeous body," I proclaim while running my tongue across my lower lip. He stares at it for a count of ten.

"You are playing with fire, Steele, and my 'tool' is taking notes," he threatens with a sly smirk.

"I hope so…though we'll both have to pass an exam on shower etiquette, first," I joke with a naughty tone to my voice.

"You'll have to study, hard, for this exam," he promises and then swats me gently on the rear. We're having so much fun today.

After a full breakfast, we settle down on the sectional again as Christian carefully positions his body on the chaise portion of the couch.

I take a deep breath and then begin my probes as I sit directly across from his position. "OK, Christian. Tell me about your relationship with Elena," I ask and note that I'm almost holding my breath.

He pinches the bridge of his nose for a bit and sighs before starting, "At this point, we're business associates. Until she started harassing you, I thought of her as my friend. We have a long history though," he adds.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask with caution.

"Elena seduced me at a party, that my mother threw, when I was fifteen years old. I was drunk and she was a friend of the family. I can't remember all the details…She was aggressive and powerful and I found that exciting."

"You were not even at the age of consent?"

"No, it occurred a few months after my fifteenth birthday. I remember that I wanted to lose my virginity so badly. I felt nothing but grateful to Elena when she belted me and then made me do her," he confesses and then exhales unevenly. He searches my face for a reaction. I'm in shock.

"How often did you two have sex, then?" I inquire while my gut clinches in horror.

"At least a couple of times per week. That is, until I finished high school. By the time I started college, I felt repulsed by the idea that she was my mother's friend and nearly twice my age." Christian's sexual history with Elena feeds all my deepest fears. My body fills with tension, as we continue our discussion.

"Is that how you got involved with the BDSM activities, through her?" I inquire with growing nausea.

"Yes, Ana. She was my Dom during high school. Finally, when Elena tried to beat me with a whip after my high school graduation, I told her that it made me uncomfortable. I was over and done with being a Sub by then. Also, the thought that my parents might hear of our relationship, sickened me… She really understood my need to be a Dom by then. That's when she started her BDSM escort service and began providing me with Subs when I was in college." His face looks contrite.

"Do your parents know that she runs a BDSM escort service?"

"No…of course not! They think she manages a modeling agency," he explains while looking into my eyes for a clue to my feelings. My lips curve into a frown as his story unfolds.

"So you rejected her, but she offered you one of her Subs as some sort of connection to herself?" I push. I'm nearly ready to combust at the idea of what a perverted person Elena Lincoln must be and I haven't even met her yet. I don't think I ever want to meet her.

"Something like that, although by then I was a Dom, like Elena. She thought I might benefit from a regular outlet for my underlying aggression. She was right, since it settled me right down. After I started using her Subs, my parents noticed my growing capacity to tolerate frustration without breaking things or lashing out at other people. My aggressive impulses got channeled into the BDSM rituals during rough sex, according to my therapist."

"Tell me about your feelings of aggression, Christian," I demand while letting out a breath I hardly knew I was holding.

"As a teenager, before I found sex as a release, I started fights with others for the slightest of reasons. Psychologists weren't helping me, then."

"What did you have to be angry about in high school? Your parents were wealthy and privileged."

"I had a lot of baggage from my early years with the pimp and the prostitute," he admits and looks me in the eyes. "It's decreased so much, at this point in my life."

"How did you and Elena shift from a Dom-Sub relationship into being friends and business associates then?"

"I came home for summer break after my first year at Harvard. During that year, I started using my smarts to make good investments and it was paying off. I told Elena about my success and she told me about her Subs. I used her escort service several times that summer. Elena's girls always knew exactly what I wanted. The encounters were also very discrete, which I really appreciated."

"Did she ask you to become a partner in the escort service?"

"No. I would never partner in that sort of service business. It's too vulnerable – legally and socially - for someone like me. After a few years, Elena also wanted to start a spa and massage service. I think she wanted to expand into a related but more legitimate business, just in case the escort service ran into trouble," he explains with a smile.

"You don't have anything to do with the selection and training of the BDSM escorts, then?

"Of course not, Ana. That is Elena's specialty. She vets the potential Subs to determine their skills, then matches them with the types of desired sexual preferences of the Doms. She's got an entire network of clients through the club scene for BDSM in Seattle."

A feeling of nausea floods my body but I continue with my questions, "Do you trust Elena's business sense?"

"Yes, she's very shrewd as you can probably tell from what she's done to you. I entered into a partnership with her because she's savvy and her business thrives. She gives me deep discounts on the spa services, though," he mentions in jest.

"I'm so pleased to know that…Perhaps I can get a massage at one of your spas," I suggest with sarcasm. As far as I'm concerned, that's never going to happen, as long as I'm with Christian.

"I'd like to give you a thorough massage, Ana. I have the most soothing Etruscan oil for your lovely pink skin," he teases in a seductive voice.

The idea of getting a massage from Christian makes me hot and wet. But, I can't think about that right now. My focus does not falter. I continue with my questions, "But the two of you are or were 'friends'… Were you close?"

"Well, we call each other on a regular basis but it's mostly about the business, lately. She asks my advice about the financial risks and where to trim the fat." His eyes fill with concern as he looks at my reaction.

"Do you find her attractive?" I am surprised that I've asked the question but I must know the answer before we're done here.

"Well, not anymore, in a physical way. She was a cougar for me, in high school but she's gotten older and I've grown up and changed…Ana, don't worry. It's you that I want and find attractive in every way. I can't explain how connected I feel to you." He reaches across the island and then softly strokes my hair. A crooked smile spreads across his face.

"She's got her hooks into you, Christian, on so many levels…What's your plan for dealing with Elena and her control issues?" I finally ask.

"Since we have a business partnership and I control the purse strings, I'm going to demand that she refrain from having any contact with you. If she crosses the line, even one time after this, I'm going to withdraw all my funding. Her business would collapse within months, if I did that," he assures me with a confident look.

"Do you think that's a strong enough incentive for Elena?"

"Yes, I do. She values money and success much more than relationships," he states firmly.

"Why is Elena so threatened by me?" I ask.

"Well, Ana, up until I met you, she controlled all of my 'intimate' relationships. As I've told you, I used her Subs and before that, I was her Sub. I'm moving out of that sphere now and Elena doesn't like change," he explains.

"She sounds like a control freak," I observe.

"Yeah, she is very controlling, Ana. She was surprised as hell when you, literally, fell into my life," he laughs. "I've turned the corner on Elena…You're my future now." Wow, that's an impressive claim. I wonder if he really means it.

His story about Elena troubles me, a lot, and I need independent verification about his sexual issues and her boundary crossing. He stares at me with an anxious expression on his face as he sees me struggle to ask my next question.

"Can I speak with your therapist?" I ask with a serious expression.

"Why, don't you believe me?" he responds with a hint of irritation.

"I want to understand more about aggression and sex, and Elena," I reason. "Perhaps we should consider couples counseling since I have issues in that area as well."

"I'm afraid that you'll run from me with revulsion once you know all my secrets," a lost look haunts his features.

"Christian, if this relationship has any chance of moving ahead, it must be on an even playing field. I'm learning too much about your demons through my contact with Elena," I persist and look directly into his fearful grey eyes. My argument eventually triggers something in Christian's mind and his resistance shifts.

He stares at me with longing for a moment and then agrees, "Alright…" he says cautiously. "Let me call my therapist and see if I can set something up for both of us, soon." He picks up his phone and makes the call.

**AN: TO WHAT EXTENT, DO YOU THINK CG'S METHOD OF CONTROLLING ELENA WILL KEEP HER IN CHECK? WHAT SHOULD ANA ASK FLYNN?**


	11. Chapter 11: Discussion

Ch. 11 Discussions

**ANA'S POV**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

While Christian arranges for our therapy session, I'm trembling with shock over what he's told me about Elena. She's far more than an old family friend. No wonder Elena wants to know every detail about my encounter with Christian. She was his Dom and wants to retain power over him. A serious girlfriend and sexual rival would threaten her world on more than just the economic level. Perhaps she still harbors plans for snaring him in her sexual thrall as he grows older. We need a backup plan. Or, maybe I ought to develop a backup plan for dealing with Elena.

Christian clicks his phone off and turns to me with a satisfied expression on his face. "My therapist can meet with us tomorrow at 6pm. Does that work for you, Ana?"

"Since I've nothing else on my agenda, that's an affirmative," I joke and nod. "Tell me about your therapist, now."

"As I mentioned before, I've been seeing him for more than a few years…His name is John Flynn and he focuses on Reality Therapy and problem solving…" Christian begins but I interrupt him as soon as possible.

"Wait a minute…he's the same therapist who just saw me on an emergency basis," I announce with alarm. "Then, he already knows about me and you. He looked at me in the strangest manner when I began to describe you…No wonder." I have mixed feelings about this dilemma now that his therapist has already seen me, once.

"So…do you want to see another therapist since there may be issues with confidentiality and objectivity?" he asks with concern. His face contorts with discomfort.

"Maybe not…I really like Dr. Flynn and trust him. I'm sure he couldn't have known that I was your girlfriend when I walked into his office the other day…but he certainly knew it, when I left. He chose not to mention it," I observe and ponder what I ought to do about it.

"It's up to you to decide on whether we see Flynn or not, as a couple," he declares with a neutral tone to his voice.

I weigh the options out loud. "Dr. Flynn knows your issues so well and he also knows that I have no desire to engage in a BDSM relationship… He gave me good advice about Elena…demonstrated good insights about my past…and seemed to have my best interests in mind," I muse.

"Are you concerned that he'll be biased in my favor?" Christian asks. "He's always brutally honest with me, Ana…He doesn't take a lot of nonsense from anyone."

"I can see that he tries to be very fair in his approach…" I reason and then my gut instinct kicks in. I know that Flynn will be my choice.

"I can go with Dr. Flynn…he's already got so much background on you and some understanding of me. That might save us a few weeks or so in therapy," I chuckle as my decision feels intuitively correct.

Christian nods and gives me a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Then, it's done," he concludes with a bow of his gorgeous head.

The next day, we arrive at Dr. Flynn's office building in plenty of time. He's been updated on our situation by Christian. When we enter his room, he grasps both my hands warmly in his and then bids us to sit on the couch. Christian and I sit very near one another.

"It's good to see you again, Ana…I must confess, after I inferred who your boyfriend was during our recent session, it put me into a quandary. I weighed the idea of cutting short our intervention due to a conflict of interest against your need for closure with the Elena situation…In the end, I felt that your needs came first," he shares with a conspiratorial expression on his face.

"I'm good with it," I assure him. "I felt your genuine concern for my situation. Your insights and advice were apparent…and I trust you." I give him a confident smile and his eyes crinkle with appreciation.

Christian carefully tugs me to his side and puts his hand on my thigh. I'm impressed with the affection he so openly displays toward me in front of his therapist. Dr. Flynn observes us with affection.

"Well, Ana, I'm sure you have some questions about Christian and yourself," Flynn begins and nods for me to proceed.

"Christian explained his past needs for BDSM sex when he was with his Subs," I state with a somewhat shaky voice. Why is this topic so difficult for me to address with a therapist who knows Christian's past so well, I wonder?

"I'm pleased that he's shared so much with you already, Ana," Flynn admits and then waits for me to continue.

"He believes that his feelings of aggression towards his mother were expressed and expunged through BDSM sex with escorts," I explain. "It sickens me to think of Christian as an adolescent, though. He was manipulated and abused again as a Sub, in the form of Elena Lincoln, a Dom. For some strange reason, he doesn't see it that way. Perhaps that is why he liked using whips and belts on other women while having sex. He may not realize how angry he is at Elena for what she did to him. In my view, Christian's issues all boil down to women, sex and abuse." I'm starting to sound like a therapist myself.

Christian looks at me with concern and pets my leg gently. Dr. Flynn encourages me to continue.

"I have no desire for rough sex since I have issues with an abusive step-father in my history. My question concerns whether Christian's needs for sexual aggression will ever surface with me. Further, even if he behaves differently with me, will I be enough for him? Can I meet his psychological needs, in the long run?" I'm breathing in a shallow manner as I speak and looking at Dr. Flynn with hope.

Flynn smiles at me in encouragement, "Well, Ana, let's start with your first question about the recurrence of his long-established pattern. I think Christian should answer your question now. Then I'll offer some perspective, based on similar cases in the DSM. As you probably know, the DSM is the psychological manual that all therapists use for diagnosis and treatment." I nod yes since I've been in therapy already. Then, we both look to Christian expectantly.

Christian smiles and looks directly into my eyes while responding. "Ana, I feel absolutely no desire to use BDSM or any aggressive moves with you, in terms of sexual or any other activity. In fact, your innocence seems to bring out just the opposite emotional response from me," he emphasizes the word innocence.

"Maybe that's just for now," I suggest with fear in my voice.

"Some kind of profound change occurred in me, when I met you, Ana. That response was stimulated further, the first time you slept in my arms. I can feel the charge from you in every fiber of my being. It was, and is, life changing…I need you and want to treat you with care…to pamper you. There are times, not often, when I feel almost paternal towards you," he confesses with passionate conviction and burning sincerity.

Once again, I'm stunned at Christian's willingness to put all of his feelings on the table. I pat his leg and smile warmly at my now very earnest boyfriend. There's a hint of a vulnerability on Christian's face. I want to reassure him with a kiss. But, something holds me back.

Dr. Flynn affirms Christian's conviction. "That strong response to you is consistent with everything that Christian has shared with me, Ana. You've brought out another, more caring, aspect of his personality."

"That's reassuring, Dr. Flynn, but our relationship is still so new," I point out and then continue. "Thus far, Christian's interactions indicate that he wants nothing but a loving connection with a woman he's attracted to. He sees me as an inexperienced young woman who has the potential to give him a life free of nightmares and possibly free of BDSM sex. On an emotional level, he's very affectionate and quite solicitous. But I wonder if he has the wherewithal to continue such romantic behavior…once everyday life returns to normal."

"I want to add that Christian's been on the edge of change with his BDSM patterns for a while now. I've noticed a decline in his need to punish women for a few years. His more recent sexual encounters have been less about hurting women and more about getting a release from sexual tension through anal sex." Dr. Flynn adds with insight about his revelation to both of us. The observation seems to impress Christian.

"Dr. Flynn I'm glad you've noticed that shift in my pattern because I certainly have noticed it. To what degree are these permanent changes, in your opinion?" Christian asks with eagerness.

"Christian, you are the only person who can commit to this vanilla course of sexuality on an on-going basis. The therapeutic literature suggests that once clients are truly ready to move on from an unsatisfying psychological and behavioral pattern… it comes to an end." Flynn asserts as Christian lets out a sigh of satisfaction.

"But, will this need for rough sex with Elena's girls recur, if there are tensions in our relationship, Dr. Flynn?" I counter.

"That's something that Christian will need to address," Flynn notes then turns to Christian for a response.

"What can you do to reassure Ana about your change, Christian?"

Christian turns to me once again and pets my face. His face fills with an earnest emotion as he holds my cheeks between his hands. "I can pledge to you, Ana, that I will communicate my frustrations to you as soon as possible. I will not call Elena ever again, if we are together," he promises with tears brimming in his lovely eyes. "I will let my staff deal with Elena and turn the business over to her entirely," he pledges.

I feel stunned that this gorgeous, powerful man wants me so much that he'd let Elena go as well. This pledge is more than I expected but I'm so pleased that I could burst with pleasure.

"That's a grand gesture and a powerful claim, Christian," Flynn concedes. "Your intentions are more than sincere with Ana. Ultimately, it's up to you to make good on the pledge, however."

"I think you know how determined I can be, Flynn," he asserts. "When I want something or someone, I pursue that object with a one track mind. I want a healthy, vanilla relationship with Ana more than anything in my life. She calls to me like a siren. Elena will no longer be a part of our circle. I'll tell my mother about what she did to me as a teenager, if I must."

We both nod in agreement. Christian can be a force of nature when he's made up his mind. I'm more than thrilled with his declaration of love and devotion. I give him my own ear splitting smile and kiss him gently on the mouth. He hugs me in return as he sits beside me .

"Does that answer some of your questions, Ana?" Flynn asks with concern.

"I am convinced that Christian wants to be different with me. The sexual interactions between us have been quite limited. But, he's controlled, careful and interested in my sexual gratification," I spill my thoughts out with enthusiasm to Dr. Flynn.

"In my professional opinion, Christian exhibits all the symptoms of a convincing resolution to his latent aggression. He's had a lot of therapy and it's yielded a satisfying outcome. You entered his life, Ana, just when Christian turned the corner on his past."

"It was all in the timing," Christian tells me with a warm side-hug and gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Is there anything else you want to say, Ana?" Flynn queries with encouragement.

"First, I need to figure out what I need from Christian, sexually. There's no doubt I'm incredibly drawn to his looks and personality. I think he'd make a good boyfriend and sexual partner but maybe I'm deluding myself. Our make out sessions leave me filled with desire. In fact, I cannot wait to see what he's capable of delivering. The package promises to be amazing. However, he may be quite different, once he's fully healed from his injuries," I add in all sincerity.

Dr. Flynn looks a bit stunned at my forthright admission about my own sexuality. Christian nearly bursts out laughing. Flynn shakes his head with amusement at our interactions. We must seem to be two sex-crazed teenagers, in his view.

"Well, just give me a bit more time, Ana, and I'll be happy to deliver the goods within the package," he exclaims with a salacious smile. He seems more than confident as he rests his index finger across his lips. In fact, Christian looks downright enthusiastic about fulfilling my needs. I'm hot just thinking about it.

"Well, speaking of timing"…Dr. Flynn stands to indicate that ours is up. We both leave his office arm in arm. I gaze up at Christian with wonder. His declarations about me and Elena are more than I ever hoped to hear. All I can say is, YES.

**AN: CAN CG MAKE GOOD ON HIS PROMISE TO CUT OUT ELENA ENTIRELY? WILL HE DELIVER THE PACKAGE TO ANA, AS PROMISED?**


	12. Chapter 12: Experiments

Ch. 12 Experiments

ANA'S POV

As we leave Dr. Flynn's office and I help Christian with his balance issues, he looks at me with amusement. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"So, you're a sexually frustrated young woman and you had to let Dr. Flynn know about that?"

"I'm sorry, Christian, I guess I need a better filter between my mouth and brain," I admit a bit sheepishly. I hope he's not offended that I mentioned our sexual status in front of Dr. Flynn.

"That's alright, Ana, he's our therapist and he'd hear about it sooner or later," he assures me and pinches my rear. "Why don't you stay over at Escala tonight and we can play a bit…nothing rough though." He's tempting me in the most alluring way but I'm determined to negotiate this issue as long as Elena's still in the picture.

"I'll tell you what," I suggest, "as soon as you send Elena a message about her new status, I'll spend the night at your place. In the meantime, I need to visit my place…because it's lonely."

He looks at me with astonishment. "I thought you wanted something from the package," he teases.

"Oh, I most definitely want your package but I want her out of our lives first," I assert with confidence. Since I've got the power at the moment, I intend to use it to full advantage.

"Alright, Ana, watch this," he taunts and then pulls out his Iphone. "I'm sending a message to Elena in a few moments but I want you to OK it first."

I'm impressed that Christian takes action on his promises so quickly. He types out an email message for a few moments and then passes the screen to me to inspect. This is what the message says:

To: Elena Lincoln

From: Christian Grey

Re: Photos

Elena – I was deeply disturbed about the material you sent to Anastasia concerning my past sexual behavior. In fact, we've discussed your inappropriate attempts at communication, at length. Your provocative behavior crosses the line and violates my standards for friendship. I'm outraged that you would interfere in my personal life in the manner you chose. Therefore, I've decided that there will be no further contact between you and Ana nor between you and me, from this day forward. My staff will contact you concerning our business partnership. Please do not attempt to call or visit me, or Anastasia, now or in the future. The repercussions for violating my demand will be severe both socially and economically. C. Grey, CEO, GEH Holdings.

I read the message three times before speaking. "Well, it's clear that you mean business," I admit.

"I'm going to consult with my attorney about putting some teeth into my directive," he promises me. "Do you approve of this message?"

"Christian, it's brutal and so final…Are you sure you are really ready to pull the plug on Elena?" I'm surprised that he would cut ties with a long-time "associate" so quickly. I hope I never have to suffer his wrath.

"It's been brewing for a while, Anastasia. And, then, after what she sent you…" he trails off with a look of disgust and horror on his face.

"Could she seek revenge in some way, Christian?" I query while trying to imagine the access she has to his family and perhaps his apartment.

"It's possible but I have a security team at my disposal 24/7 and I can always alert my family to her lifestyle," he assures me with the most confident look on his face that I've seen in a while.

"Why don't you think about your email for a day or so…and then, if you want to change or add anything, send it to her?" I advise.

He lets out a short breath and then nods, "Good point. I may want to add a legal document as an attachment. I'll send it to my draft file and then send it on to Elena, after I speak with my legal counsel."

"Great," I conclude and then look at my Adonis with admiration and affection.

"See…I'm good for my word, Anastasia. Now, don't you want just a little sample of the package?" He says with a voice that makes me clinch with desire. By now, we've reached the SUV. Taylor will drive us wherever we desire.

"Alright, you've been such a good guy…I would love a little sample," I decide at last and then smile at Christian with an incredibly seductive look in my eyes. He lights up at my claim like a torch.

"Taylor, can you drive us to Miss Steele's place? When we arrive, can you park outside her place and then give us some privacy? I mean…wait outside the vehicle while we…talk?" he requests. Taylor smiles widely and nods in compliance.

So, we're going to make out in the SUV? Well, at least this vehicle has dark grey tint on all windows so that no one can really see who or what is going on within it. Wow…this should be fun. I get a hint of the package!

On the drive to my place, Christian takes my hand and begins kissing each of my fingers with feather light caresses of his lips. They send shivers up and down my spine. I'm also feeling warm and ready. By the time we're parked outside my apartment, I'm sitting on Christian's lap and we're face to face. We're kissing with passion within moments of stopping. His tongue and lips taste clean and fresh. I refrain from touching his chest.

Then Christian takes us to the next level quickly. He slowly unbuttons my blouse and opens it. A moan escapes from his throat when he looks at me in my designer bra. I'm more than turned on by his desire for my body. He palms and gently massages my breasts for several minutes. The sensation of his hands on my chest sends volts of desire to my center. After a few minutes, his breathing gets heavy as mine goes haywire.

"Has anyone ever played with your breasts before?" he probes while his eyes grow darker than ever. He looks into my eyes for the truth.

"No one has ever even touched my breasts, well except you, very recently," I admit while kissing his neck and face repeatedly.

"That's good to know, Ana, and it pleases me on some primal level. I want to be the one to teach you all about desire…Is this turning you on, Ana?" he asks while swallowing his own needs and working on mine. I'm ready to learn whatever Christian Grey, sex educator, would like to share with me.

"Do you have to ask?" I giggle. "I'm a very accomplished pupil." He chuckles at my answer. I'm more than excited by his foreplay. Further, I can feel him responding as well. His pants seem to be expanding in certain key areas near his lap.

His next move surprises me. Before I know it, my front-clasp bra is opened and my breasts are exposed between us. He stares at my naked chest for quite some time with amazement. He licks his lips and then kisses my mouth.

"You're so perky and pink," he observes with satisfaction while his fingers massage the underside of each twin mound. "They are perfect… Can I kiss them, please? " God, he's pacing it so well. I've never been so thrilled about my breasts before. Further, no one has ever explored them, at all.

I smile with desire and nod an enthusiastic, yes. Then I bite my lip as I proudly push myself into his hands. His fingers pull gently on my engorged tips. He looks me in the eyes to watch my reactions. I'm so wet, it's ridiculous.

"Do you enjoy this game?" he asks with a seductive whisper.

"Oh, my goodness, I cannot believe how much I like having you pull on the nipples," I admit. His fingers seem to have just the right amount of pressure. He twists and pulls with expert moves. Then, he looks into my baby blues to gauge my response. I'm sure my irises are the size of quarters and quite black.

I wonder, very briefly, how many other women he's massaged and fondled in the same way. The idea is nauseating but pushed from my awareness quickly, however, because he's getting ready for his next move. He's moving his graceful hands under my armpits to signal that I should sit up. I can see where this is going. I hope that my head won't touch the ceiling above where we're seated.

Christian finally lifts my torso up so that his head and my chest are opposite one another. His mouth easily finds its way to my twins. I swoon when he takes one and then the other into his mouth and sucks. My body starts to quiver at the feel and sounds coming from him. I'm jiggling around a bit while he's moaning, licking, pulling and kissing me in all the right places. Finally, he pulls back from my chest and gives me a lust filled look.

"Baby, you're close to letting go…Would you like to have a release?" he's breathing with gusto. He's almost more excited than I am at the prospect of giving me another first.

"Christian, what you're doing to me with your mouth…is wonderful. You can keep this up for a while and yes, I'd love to let the tension go," I agree with the enthusiasm of a young puppy.

"Aren't you a greedy little pupil, Miss Steele?" he asks while biting gently on my neck and then my chest. I yelp with pleasure at his nips and jump a bit in his lap.

"Don't get too feisty on me, Ana. There's not much I can do yet to participate without recracking my ribs. If there's further movement from me, I'll need to spend another four to six weeks healing and we don't want that do we, baby?" my ardent teacher warns me.

"Of course, I don't want to have to wait another four weeks," I agree with frustration and then attempt to settle myself back down. He's got me so excited that I'm like a child waiting to unwrap holiday gifts. After all, he is my package and he's attempting a small delivery in the back of his SUV.

I give myself over to Christian's massage and stimulation for several more minutes. His expert moves with fingers, tongue and mouth soon bring me to the brink of release. I throw my head back as he nuzzles my chest and sucks with passion. Christian keeps up a steady manipulation of my breasts until I finally spasm with pleasure. It's the most amazing response I've ever felt from my body. He chuckles and grins with absolute delight as I finally go limp in his arms.

"Oh, Christian," I gasp with ecstasy. "You are a master of the technique. I had no idea what you could do with your fingers and mouth."

"Is that really a first for you, baby?" he inquires as my eyes fill with satisfaction. I sit back on his thighs. His face is flushed with excitement and mine must be beyond description. I've just had an orgasm without really trying. Well, there's been no contact with our most private parts and that stuns me.

"I had no idea that base two could be so much fun and so sexy, Christian…Wow, thank you," I gush with enthusiasm.

"You're welcome, Anastasia…I loved exploring your peaks, by the way. They are delicious," he admits with admiration. "You'd be surprised at what my fingers, hands and mouth can do in other domains."

"Well, if you're that skilled at base two, I can only imagine that things will get even more exciting as we cover new territory," I gush. He gives me his crooked smile and then puts me back together.

"That's your sample of the package for today, though," he pronounces with authority.

"Thank you, Christian. I loved the sample you provided," I conclude with a brief kiss on his nose and then prepare to leave the SUV. The windows are more than steamed up. I hope Taylor was amused.

**AN: REACTIONS TO CG'S EMAIL AND HIS SAMPLE, PLEASE. THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13: Crisis

Ch. 13 Crisis

**AN: I NEED YOUR COMMENTS!**

My phone buzzes just as I reach the door of my apartment. It's from a corporate number that I don't recognize.

"Miss Anastasia Steele?" the voice sounds quite professional.

"Yes, this is Ana Steele," I respond with interest.

"This is Jack Hyde, from Seattle Independent Publishers. We'd like to offer you a full-time position as an intern. If you are still interested, I will forward you the paperwork, benefits package, and salary details via an email attachment."

I feel a jolt of excitement and deep satisfaction, when I digest the good news.

"Of course, I'm still interested. Mr. Hyde, this is great news. I am really pleased to know about the internship. I'll look over all the details tonight." My smile feels like it's going to crack my lips wide open.

"We know that someone with your background and skills will make a good fit with SIP. Take a few days to look over the job description and other specifics. Think about it," he advises with good will.

"I don't need a lot of time. Can I give you my answer by tomorrow?" I ask, as I know it's the only job I really want at the time.

"Of course, Miss Steele. We're excited about working with you on the team. I look forward to hearing from you very soon," he concludes with warmth.

"Goodbye, Mr. Hyde. I will respond tomorrow," I assure him with a tremble in my voice. I'm so excited I can barely speak.

I cannot wait to share my news with Christian, Kate, Jose, Carla and Ray. First, I sit down on the couch in my new apartment and decompress. I make myself a cup of tea and take my shoes off. Then, I check my email. Mr. Hyde has already sent me all the electronic documents he mentioned on the phone. I read them over carefully. I don't need a day or any time at all. SIP is my destiny. I accept the job via email.

I text Kate, Jose, Carla and Ray with the news and promise to call them tomorrow. Then, I put in a call to Christian but it goes to VM. Well, he must be tired after all of our recent activity. It's time for me to get some rest, too. I sleep restlessly because I am so jazzed about my new job and about my budding relationship with Christian. My life seems to be moving at warp speed these days and it's all good.

Upon awakening and cleaning up, I check my phone again and there's an email from Christian. That's strange, as I'd expect that he'd call me or at least leave me a voice mail. I open the email attachments and sigh as, once again, photos are causing trouble in our relationship. This time, I'm the guilty party.

TO: Miss Anastasia Steele

SUBJECT: Innocent?

FROM: Christian Grey

Attachment: Photos

I was recently made aware of these pictures, taken after we met, but while I was indisposed. Can you tell me what they are all about? You certainly look quite cozy with both of the young men pictured. Sincerely, Christian Grey, CEO, GEH Holdings.

The first photo shows Ethan and me embracing while he swings me around. It was taken just after we moved to Seattle. The second, third and fourth pictures show Jose and me in several different sorts of embraces on the day he helped us pack up for the move. Of course, there are two pictures of us hugging and kissing. I feel a variety of emotions from regret to rage. I can only imagine what Christian imagines about my relationships with both Jose and Ethan. Now I know, he's quite possessive. My intuition tells me to expect that Christian would be insecure about me and other men, given his background.

I assume that Elena Lincoln sent the pictures to Christian. But, how did she know about me at that time? Was she checking Christian's phone or calendar? Did his staff tell her that we were trapped in an elevator together or did Christian himself text her while we were confined? I'd like to rip Ms. Evel Knievel's hair out of her head for causing so much trouble between us. Apparently, Christian has not yet sent her the threatening email that he showed me yesterday. Now, he's probably thanking her because he thinks I'm a tease and a cheat.

There's only one way to deal with this situation. I reply to his email.

TO: Christian

SUBJECT: Innocent

FROM: Ana Steele

Pictures do not tell a million words. I want only you…See you soon! Hugs, Ana

After sending the email, I jump in my car and drive to Escala. Since I already know Christian's location, I park behind Escala and go directly to the reception area of his building. Then I call Christian's phone number. He answers almost immediately.

"Ana, I received your recent email...Where are you?" His voice is cautious but calm.

"At Escala, in the lobby," I announce with a breathless voice.

"Already? …Taylor will be right down to escort you upstairs," he announces with warmth and clicks off.

I seat myself in the lobby and train my eyes on the elevator doors that lead to the penthouse. Taylor emerges from them within moments and motions for me to follow him. He gives me a tight smile. I'm whisked up to Christian's place at once.

Christian meets me at the door a few minutes later. He looks haggard but gorgeous. My body vibrates with excitement as I set eyes on him again. I want Christian on so many levels. First, his body: taut muscles, tousled but inviting copper hair and those chiseled facial features make him look like a Greek God. Second: he wants me and we have a profound connection. Third: it doesn't hurt that he is powerful and wealthy. I find that appealing too.

When we make contact, we both simply stand and stare at each other for a full beat. His facial expression and grey eyes reveal nothing but pain and desire. I note that Christian's breathing is shallow. I do something that surprises him. I pull myself gently into his arms.

He stiffens a bit from my pull but does not push me away. "Careful with the ribs, Ana," he warns me with caution. Then I make my case quickly and with conviction.

"Please listen, Christian. Ethan and Jose are both like brothers to me...They helped us move and the pictures show me saying goodbye to each of them…I've known both of them for years. It meant nothing more than that…and they both know it," I say before kissing him with passion.

"You are one determined young woman, Ana. There's something so powerful about our physical contact. I need to hold you and feel your charge again, for reassurance," he declares while hugging me close. Then, he's kissing me back with abandon. He tastes better than he looks. I pull back to look at him.

His seductive expression reflects pleasure, relief and… do I detect shame? That was quick but there's more coming!

"Would you like to come over to the living room couch?" he asks with a delighted grin. "When we're face to face, I can hardly resist you, Anastasia."

"Of course, we have a lot to discuss," is what I can manage to blurt out. He's got me discombobulated, as usual. I take his hand in mine. His breathing is restrained but his grip on my hand is nearly painful.

"It's taking all my self-control to resist having sex you just now, Ana," he explains. I look at Christian with desire and squeeze his hand. What I wouldn't do to give him some pleasure, right now.

"Same here," I add with regret.

"We need to talk about a number of issues before we let our…relationship…proceed," Christian insists. Really? He seems tense and worried again. What's that all about?

I quake a bit at his mood shift but remain quiet, until we are both seated on the sectional.

"Would you like some wine, baby?' he gestures toward a side table with his long, graceful fingers.

"Yes, I could use a drink…Do you have a cabernet nearby?"

"I have a Mouton Cadet. Will that do for now?" he asks with a solicitous tone to his voice.

"It sounds fine…Let me get the glasses and pour then," I offer and he's more than pleased that I've picked up on the cue.

I locate two wine glasses and the decanter on a side table. I pour us each a generous glass of wine and return to where Christian is seated. He's at the opposite end of the sectional from where I stand and he crosses his legs.

"Christian, the photos you saw showed me being friendly to two guys who were giving me their time, efforts and labor."

"You certainly looked rather happy to be with them, Ana. Especially, Jose," comes his curt response.

"First, I want you to know that I did not initiate the kiss with Jose. It just morphed into something much more than what I anticipated. He sort of ambushed me with that hold and lunge," I confess.

"He wants you, Ana…The kiss I viewed in the photo was much more than casual," he spits out.

"Yes. There is no doubt in my mind that Jose wants something more from me than I want from him. I didn't really know that until he grabbed me, however."

"He'd best keep his hands off of you…" Christian begins.

"I made that clear just after the picture was taken and Jose accepted it. Things got a little out of hand after we left the bar…," I add.

"No doubt. I can imagine how the scenario unfolded. You were drinking at the pub, felt grateful for his help, he's an old friend…," he supplies. Christian seems so reasonable now. Why did he get so upset about it, then?

"Is there some reason why Elena took pictures of me while you were mostly unconscious?" I query before taking a large mouthful of wine and swallowing it quickly.

Christian makes a long sigh, frowns, and then drinks more wine. There's a story brewing here.

"As I've explained before, Elena wants control…over me. I did text her while we were trapped in the elevator. I bragged a bit about being alone, for hours, with this gorgeous young woman. I must have mentioned your name…I had no idea it would set her off like that," he confesses a bit sheepishly.

"Did you have a chance to speak with your attorney about the email to Elena?" I push.

"Yes, I did. I spoke with him on the way home from your place last night. He suggested that we should send her a Cease and Desist Letter pertaining to harassment. But, I may have compromised the situation later on. That is, after she sent me your photos," he admits with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh, no…go on…" I say with dismay.

Christian's face gets very serious while his eyes grow wary. I will myself to count to ten slowly and I attempt to breathe.

"When I received the photos from Elena last night, I was very upset. I have issues with trust, Ana."

"I'm sorry, Christian," I say while stroking his face and looking earnestly into his sad grey eyes.

"And, you needed to speak with Elena because I kissed Jose?"

"Well, there's a bit more to it than that," he says while holding his head between his large hands and looking at the floor.

My breathing is shallow. I take another large gulp of my wine. "Didn't we just discuss this issue yesterday, with Flynn?" I ask with disbelief.

"After I saw your photos with Jose and Ethan, it was late. I felt enraged and thought you were playing me for a fool. I was all keyed up after we made out in the SUV and I needed relief."

"What sort of relief did you need?" I'm so angry, I could pummel him.

"I had one of Elena's escorts visit me at Escala…and she gave me some sexual relief!"

My world has just collapsed. "What form of relief did this escort use, Christian?" I'm close to thermonuclear rage.

"She gave me a hand job….It was very quick and that's all that happened!"

At this point, I am up and out of my seat on the couch. My jealousy meter has now begun to register on the Richter scale.

"So, you can't do much with me sexually but you can let some random escort come in and get you off?... What kind of person are you?" I scream as I head for the door. "Why didn't you call me, until today?"

Christian puts his wine glass down quickly and hobbles after me. He touches my arm gently and implores me to listen. Then he puts his arms around me and sobs with regret. I melt. He looks so torn and lost. He's an emotional wreck at the moment.

"Ana, that was my world! What I did last night is how I managed my emotions and all my relationships with women for many years. The escorts are simply a means of sexual relief…I want it to be different with you, though."

"How am I ever going to be able to trust you? I thought you were DONE with escorts and Elena."

"I think we don't know each other well enough for me to fully trust you, Ana…when Elena sent me the pictures, I caved into my old habits…I'm so sorry," he apologizes with sincerity.

I am livid with anger. I count to twenty before my next question. "What will Dr. Flynn make of your stunt?"

"I've already called and talked with him. He knows the use of escorts is my usual release. He urged me to think about the situation with Ethan and Jose from your perspective."

"Did that help you to restore perspective?"

"Somewhat. Although he really wanted me to communicate with you. To hear your side of the story."

"What does Flynn think about your use of the escort last night?"

"That it's time for me to really give them up. They are no longer a source of comfort, just sex."

"Did he point out that Elena has you just where she wants you? She knows exactly how to yank your chain," I shout with venom.

"Yes, he mentioned that. I hope not…That's why I'm in therapy."

"You thought that I cheated on you…but you ended up cheating on me…Does this make any sense at all?" I explode.

"Ana, please forgive me and give us a chance," he implores me with the most needy, frightened expression I have ever seen on his face.

My heart feels like it's been ripped in half. But, I want Christian so badly, it hurts. It's true that we don't know each other well. Building a relationship with him will be more than a challenge. He's working with a therapist that we both trust, though.

"There's only one thing that you can do to earn my trust again, Christian," I say in no uncertain terms.

"Whatever you want, Ana," he agrees quickly.

"Send Elena the Cease and Desist Letter for Harassment immediately, or I'm gone…forever," I insist.

**AN: IS CG EVEN WORTH ANA'S TRUST? HAS HE BLOWN IT ALREADY? THANKS TO TANGOSALSA FOR HER EVEL KNIEVEL IDEA!**


	14. Chapter 14: Moving On

Ch. 14 Moving On

**ANA'S POV**

**AN: YOUR FEEDBACK WAS AMAZING. I'M IMPRESSED WITH YOUR STRONG REACTIONS. WOW! XOX**

Christian immediately calls his attorney and orders him to draw up a Cease and Desist Harassment Letter. He'll send it to us for final approval within the hour. In the meantime, we continue our heated discussion.

"I can't believe how quickly you've reverted to your old habits, Christian," I exclaim as I tremble from head to foot. My body feels enraged and as though it's about to explode.

Christian hangs his head and apologizes profusely, "I'm an idiot…jealous, insecure, and possessive… I let my demons take over when Elena sent me those pictures of you. You looked so thrilled to spend time with Ethan and Jose."

"They are my friends… but what I feel or felt for you was so much more…and you promised that you wouldn't give in when there were tensions in our relationship… Were those photos not a tension in our relationship?" I nearly scream at him.

"Baby, when it comes to you, I'm so easily spooked. Please forgive me for doubting you, Ana…I'll do anything to prove to you that I want only you. Please, Ana." His grey eyes fill with terror and need as he begs for understanding.

"If it's true that you'll do anything to prove how much I mean to you, then you won't mind if I tell you that I need time to think about this relationship," I announce with more confidence that I feel.

"Ana, I've just found you… I need you…to touch and hold…and to love," he declares with the most forlorn expression on his beautiful face. I just want to kiss his fears away; reassure him but I must remember that he's still in the hold of a powerful force. He holds his hands out to me. It takes all of my strength to resist touching him.

"Christian…I'm going to be starting my new job soon…Kate is returning from vacation this week… and my friend Jose wants me to attend his gallery show…I'm going to be quite busy for the next few weeks. You need to recover your full strength and ability. So, let's just take a break…" I assert, before I lose my nerve.

"Please, no…I won't heal as well, if you aren't here," he begs. Poor Christian, he's nearly out of control if he's not able to get what he wants.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you let someone else get you off," I retort with sarcasm. "Why didn't you let me give you a release?"

"Ana, I wanted to teach you all about those skills slowly and not like that…But, when I thought you were two-timing me, I went ballistic. Can we just take our relationship slow, for now?"

"I'm asking for a little time, OK? You're a lot to take in, Christian."

Just then, Christian's phone signals and we look at the letter that he's going to send to Elena.

**From: Christian T. Grey, CEO GEH HOLDINGS **

**To: Mrs. Elena Lincoln**

**Re: Cease and Desist from Harassment**

**Dear Mrs. Lincoln:**

**This Cease and Desist Order is to inform you that your persistent actions including but not limited to contacting me or Ms. Anastasia Steele with any sort of photographs, voice mails or phone calls, has become unbearable. You are ordered to stop such activities, immediately, as they are being done in violation of the law.**

**We have the right to remain free from these activities as they constitute harassment. I will pursue any legal remedies available to me, against you, if your attempts at contact continue. These remedies include but are not limited to: contacting law enforcement to obtain criminal sanctions against you and suing you civilly for damages I have incurred as a result of your actions.**

**Again, you must immediately stop any such contacts and send me verbal confirmation that you will stop such activities. You risk incurring some very severe legal consequences if you fail to comply with this demand. This letter acts as your final warning to discontinue such unwanted conduct before I pursue legal actions against you. At this time , I hope that we can resolve this matter without involving outside authorities. I am not, however, waiving any legal rights I have presently, or future legal remedies against you by sending you this letter. This order acts as one final chance for you to cease your illegal activities before I exercise my rights.**

**To ensure compliance with this letter, and to halt any legal action I may take against you, I require you to verbally alert me within two days of your receipt of this letter. Failure to do so will act as evidence of your infringement upon my legal rights and I will immediately seek legal avenues to remedy the situation. **

**Sincerely,**

**CTG**

"Is this letter clear enough, do you think?" he queries with anxiety in his eyes.

"Yes, I think the letter is fine. Now, let's send it," I assert and look him straight in the eyes. If he'd done this the first time he composed the C&D email, we'd have been spared the drama with my pictures and perhaps with his escort sex.

He swallows once. "I don't want you to feel coerced, Christian. Send it only when you feel ready to break the tie with Elena," I insist with a look that is dead serious.

He looks at me with desire and need. He's made his decision. He pushes the send button to Elena and includes the draft note as well as the legal document which is an email attachment. Hopefully, this will keep Ms. Evel Knievel at bay, for a while.

"Good, that's a start…Now, I think I should leave," I say and head towards the door of his penthouse. He looks at me like an abandoned child. I can hardly resist him as I open the heavy door and head toward the elevator. But, I must go. I'm in my car and back to my apartment in a flash.

Once back at my place, I find an email from Jack Hyde telling me that I can start at SIP tomorrow, if I want. I let him know that's just fine. Then I get to work organizing my limited wardrobe and cleaning up my entire apartment. I've hardly spent enough time here to call it home. It's already evening when I'm done.

I wonder how Elena will react to the Cease and Desist letter. She must have a lot of time on her hands, if she can drive down to Portland to spy on me and take photos all day. Maybe she hired a private eye. Whatever she did, it's extremely obsessive behavior. She's desperate to be in full control of Christian. I wonder if she's stalking me even now. I look outside the window of my apartment but don't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Christian and I need to discuss all of these issues at some point. It won't be tonight. Then, I'll decide if I can cope with any sort of relationship with him. I'm going to put one foot before the other at the moment, and focus on my career. I change into pajamas and get into bed. I also turn off my phone and attempt to sleep. It's no use as I'm tossing and turning in turmoil. I need to be rested for my first day on the job tomorrow. There are some sleeping pills in the cabinet that Dr. Laura gave me last year. I take one milligram of Ambien and quickly nod off.

When I wake in the morning, it's still much too early. I won't need to be at SIP until 9am and it's only 5 or a bit after. I decide that what I really need is a good long run. I pull on my Zumba pants and hoodie, clip my iPod on my arm holder and head out into the cool moist air of a Seattle morning in early June. I feel someone's gaze upon me but I cannot locate its source.

After an hour of pushing myself beyond my everyday physical limits, I slow down to a pleasant jog. The bay near our apartment looks clear and fresh as I listen **to Rolling in the Deep performed by Adele.**

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feeling**

**We could have had it all**

**You're gonna wish you never had met me**

**Rolling in the Deep.**

I really want Christian but what he's done already has scarred me. There's no doubt I'm already in deep. Has my lack of experience with relationships led me to believe that we could have had it all? I thought I was going somewhere with this relationship but, at the moment, I'm at a loss because the person I thought I knew seems like a mystery. I want to trust him but, can I?

I force myself to avoid looking at my phone. Christian has likely called or left a text or two. If I read his texts, I won't be able to concentrate, once I'm at my job. So, I return to my apartment and take a shower then dress in a floaty skirt and simple white form fitting top. I drive my ancient VW to work at 8:30am.

My first day on the job becomes all-encompassing as soon as I arrive at SIP. Jack Hyde introduces me to the rest of the staff and even takes me to lunch. He's quite friendly, avuncular, and helpful in explaining the sort of careful editing that he expects from me. I pour myself into every task he assigns with enthusiasm. I stay at my desk well beyond 5:30pm in order to impress him and the other members of my team with my conscientious work ethic. The day and my tasks prove to be all absorbing.

I don't think about Christian or the dreaded Elena, once. My internship colleagues, Janelle and Edwin, appear bright and motivated even though they've been here for over a year already. They're more than ready to help me learn the job. Janelle is blond and energetic. Edwin is dark haired and thin but witty. SIP will take me to the next level in my career development. I like the feel and pace of the office already.

When I exit the building and head toward my car at 6pm, I see a figure approach me in my peripheral vision. It's Christian and he looks desperate. Of course, he's been tracking me, probably through my phone. He's dressed in casual garb since he's been working from Escala during the day. Most of Grey House remains under repair since the earthquake struck.

"Ana, can I take you to dinner?" he pleads with a hopeful look on his face, "I have an update about Elena."

"I'm not sure if I want to hear about that lunatic or if I can really trust you, Christian," I admit.

"I know I acted rashly and should have let you explain your actions with other men. Let me put my own actions in perspective for you, Ana."

"I certainly want to know more about Elena's reaction to the C and D letter, but I'm not sure I can handle it right now. You've also shocked me with your sexual habits. I'm feeling betrayed. Besides that, I'm so busy learning my new tasks at SIP that I'm exhausted," I blurt out as quickly as I can. My hands are fisting at my sides.

"Let's go to a quiet place for a meal and talk this out, please," he requests. His lost grey eyes burn with sincerity as he brushes the back of my knuckles with his fingers. The sparks are back already, dammit.

"Alright," I agree out of curiosity about Elena more than anything else. "There's a small pub across the street. It's called Fifty's and I've been told that people from SIP go there on weekends." I suggest and prepare myself for what's to follow by breathing slowly.

His lips turn up a bit as he runs his hand down my arm and grabs my right hand in his. My first instinct is to jerk it away but I realize that it would be a futile gesture. I love the feel of his hand on mine. I'm not ready to take him back yet but he can explain himself anyway.

"By the way, you look lovely….How was your very first day at SIP?" he inquires with interest and sincerity.

"Thanks, I'm exhausted. It was just what I expected and more. I like my colleagues and my boss, Jack Hyde. The editing work feels very stimulating."

His face clouds at the mention of Jack's name and a part of me wants to punish him with tales of our luncheon and discussion today. But, I stop myself when I see the look of concern on Christian's face.

"What's your boss like?" he asks, trying to look neutral.

"He's middle aged, helpful and married with two children," I add quickly to defuse his jealousy. "He's very clear about how my work should be done. I also get advice from two advanced interns, Janelle and Edwin. They've been teaching me all the unwritten rules in the new world of e-publishing and are very friendly."

"That's good to know, Ana… It sounds like you found the right fit for your career," he concedes.

We order some toasted chicken and cheese sandwiches and beer in the nearly deserted bar area.

I slide back into my chair and relax. "So, tell me the latest about Elena and the C&D letter," I demand.

"She left me a VM letting me know that she received and read my letter and said something like, she'd been warned and understood," he confesses with a spark of excitement in his eyes. I wonder if he's feeling liberated from her control now.

"It's a step forward...Now, if she can just resist making contact with both of us. What I don't understand is why she has all the pictures of me from Portland and Seattle. Does she make a habit out of stalking all of your potential girlfriends?" I ask with evident irritation.

"Ana, she probably just hired my private detective to track you, whose name is Jenks, by the way. Further, she's never had to worry about any of my potential girlfriends because you're the first," he admits with a tight smile. "Also, Elena has her escorts take action shots of every client. It's sort of an insurance policy for her. That's how she was able to send you the pictures of me having BDSM sex."

"I'm the first girlfriend? So, all of your other BDSM and regular escorts were hand-picked by Elena?" I'm stunned by the idea that she's been in charge of his sex life all of these years. She's like his mother.

"I know it sounds weird, but it's true…I thought I just wanted rough sex and no attachments. That's what Elena taught me in high school. She said love was for fools, and I was certainly no fool," he explains.

"Hmmm…so I was the first woman to get you alone and entice you with something other than BDSM sex?" I ask with a sarcastic tone to my voice. I'm actually quite thrilled to learn about my status.

"Anastasia, there's just something about you… your scent, the incredible wide-eyed innocent look on your face, the electrical charge that seems to envelope us when we touch…and then being trapped with you in an elevator for more than a day. Wow! Finally, there was that peaceful feeling in my core when holding you in my arms at night…It changed me in a profound way," he confesses with the most ardent look on his face.

He's so incredibly angelic looking as he speaks, I nearly melt. His lips call out to me for a kiss. I swallow, hard. I'm determined to hang tough though.

"If you were so profoundly changed by me, why did you turn to Elena the moment she planted a doubt about me in your mind?"

"I think because I imagined that you were too good to be true. How could this beautiful, smart, innocent young woman really like someone as dark and troubled as me? There must be all sorts of young men out there who can charm her with their talents…that's what I feared. When I saw the photos, it confirmed my deepest insecurities and I reverted to my usual habits," he sobs with downcast eyes.

"So, you used the escort to purge the desire for me from your system?" I speculate.

"My desire for you, which was stoked by our heavy petting session in the vehicle, combined with the jealousy I felt about the way you happily hugged and kissed Jose and Ethan made me crazy…I thought about Elena's claim that 'love was for fools'."

"How did you feel once you had your sexual release?" I ask with sarcasm and anger.

"Terrible. It gave me a few minutes of relief from tension but nothing more. It wasn't even rough sex. The escort was unknown to me… She came and went from Escala in fifteen minutes. I hardly even looked at her face. The entire event was an empty and unfulfilling experience," he huffs and holds a hand over his mouth.

"Why was it an empty experience this time?" I probe.

"Because, Anastasia, I want much more than sex, now that I've met you. I want the magic that comes from connecting to another person's core. I think I may want…love. I no longer believe that love is for fools. I think love comes to those who are fortunate. I want to further our connection and it's not just about the physical connection. Will you please give us a chance, Ana?" He strokes my face gently with the back of his knuckles. That's quite a speech, Christian, I think.

"I'll certainly take your declaration into consideration as I weigh the pros and cons of our relationship, Christian. But, right now, I really need to drive home and get some sleep. I have a full-time job!" I announce as I stand to leave. Christian follows me out of Fifty's like a naughty child who's been sent to the principal and walks me to my car.

"Good night, Ana," he wishes me and moves in for a kiss. I turn my cheek and let him kiss it briefly. Then, I push back from the contact and look into his needy grey orbs. He's hurting from my cool response.

"Sleep well, Christian," I respond but don't return the kiss. I know his sleep will be restless and possibly filled with nightmares, without me nearby. He owes me and needs to pay his debt, however. I wonder how long I can possibly resist his charms. My core instincts tell me that Christian truly loves and needs me. They also tell me that I need him, all of him, to be complete. Unlike Christian, I can be patient.

**AN: DOES CG NEED MORE PUNISHMENT? IF SO, WHAT SHOULD IT BE? IF NOT, WHAT SHOULD ANA DO NEXT? THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS. LOVE THEM!**


	15. Chapter 15: Kate's Return

Ch. 15 Kate's Advice

**ANA'S POV**

During the week, Christian and I have been texting a bit but there's been no further contact. His family is going to be spending time with him during the week and I hope they keep him occupied. As much I hate to admit it, I miss him terribly. However, the week flies by as I learn more about the authors and books that SIP handles. My editing skills are honed by further training with Jack and Janelle. She works at the desk across from mine and both of us enjoy working for Jack. His thorough style and sincere eyes reassure me that his guidance will be professional. He's also paunchy and fortyish with thinning hair and horn-rimmed dark glasses. He'd never be a threat to Christian.

On Wednesday around noon, I have a visit from the delivery service of a local florist. He brings me a lovely orchid and bamboo plant. It's from Christian, of course, and is signed 'Please Forgive Me, Anastasia…Wishin' and Hopin' Baby, Christian". Janelle and Edwin, the other advanced interns, are impressed and make googly-eyed faces at me from across the room.

"From your boyfriend?" Janelle asks.

"Yeah…kind of…we're still finding our way," I tell her with hesitation. They smile at one another with knowing looks. I think I get it.

"Nice touch," Edwin comments with a smirk. I'm touched by Christian's thoughtfulness and I text him a thank you with a :D and some kind words.

Both Janelle and Edwin are incredibly optimistic about the world of e-publishing. During the day, we compare ideas about the latest trends in fiction. Janelle wears her blonde hair long and curly. She dresses casually in Converse slip-ons and skinny jeans with colorful cotton tops. We're already becoming buddies after a few days. Edwin is the same age as Janelle and seems to have a huge crush on her. He laughs at whatever lame jokes she makes on a regular basis. It's hot.

I wonder what I can do with myself this weekend? Kate returns on Friday night, late. Since I'm not planning to see Christian this weekend, maybe I'll ask Janelle to introduce me to Seattle's night scene. That's if she doesn't have plans with Edwin. I'll eat lunch with them and in the meantime, I'll scroll through the club and bar options on Yelp. I find a place near where I live and it's got impressive reviews.

After Jack returns from a meeting with his boss in the late morning, he calls both Janelle and me into his office.

He smiles with enthusiasm when we sit down and then announces, "The boss just okayed a trip for all three of us to a publishing conference in NYC next week. It's a really important gathering. I assume both of you are able to fit it in your schedules?" We nod. "Edwin can take care of business here since he went with me, last spring."

"I've never been to NYC before. I'm really excited about it," I add with my prom-queen smile.

"Remember, we're paying you to attend the conference and not tour around…but I understand your excitement. It's a yearly conference that trains editors about the newest publishing trends. The speakers, exhibitions and participants will cover cutting-edge trends in tech and the latest business models," Jack explains with a chuckle.

Janelle and I look at one another and nod, "It works for us, Jack. Tell us more!"

"You're going to have a blast there," Jack promises us with his hands on his wide hips. "You won't want to miss the major keynote addresses. Then we'll have breakout training sessions, book exhibits and of course, networking."

My smile widens as I think about how much we'll learn there and what we can do on our off-time, if any, "should I make reservations then?"

"That's thoughtful, Ana, but not necessary. The office manager will negotiate a hotel and conference discount for our group," Jack says with a friendly look. He's in such a good mood now.

Then I return to my desk, I Google the name of the conference and find that the keynote speakers have impressive reputations and are going to speak on topics such as "Idea Picking", "Facebooking" and "Twitter Ads". This event will be a chance to learn about and meet the cream of the crop in global book publishing. Next week won't be dull and might help fill the void left by Christian.

The remainder of my day flies by as I read and edit more of the scripts that Jack sends my way. He's very efficient and careful with the directions he gives me about what needs to happen on my end of the equation. I'm thoroughly absorbed by the work.

At lunch, Janelle and Edwin tell me that I'm welcome to join them on Saturday evening at a place near the Pike Place Gum Wall called the Alibi Room.

"Yeah, I found it on Yelp and there were raves about the pizza and the service."

Edwin fills me in on the food and drinks, "The best drink ever is the Moscow Mule and the Greek Pizza with a thin crust is amazing."

Janelle adds, "I like the Ginger Beer and the service is friendly…The last time we went, the Sounders were playing downstairs. Usually, on weekends, there's a DJ downstairs."

I can't imagine dancing there. "Cool…who goes there?"

"Everyone goes…except the tourists. It's underneath the Market with a hole in the wall entrance that looks really dark. It's sooooo…hip," she whispers and makes a sizzling sound. It sounds like a great diversion.

On Friday afternoon, at least ten workers from SIP head for Fifty's and I join them for Happy Hour. I'm with Janelle. Edwin promises to join her later. Jack opts out with the announcement that he needs to pick the kids up from soccer practice. Good, he's a devoted father. I spend time getting to know the guys from accounting, Peter and Mark as well as the receptionist, Amanda, and some of the Senior Editors. Everyone seems friendly and helpful. We eat bar food and I sip on a glass of Coors.

I decide to head home to wait for Kate at 8pm. All during my time at Fifty's Bar and Grill, I feel as though someone is watching me but I don't notice anyone familiar. Well, maybe it's just me…being paranoid.

I'm just taking my shoes off while sitting on my couch when the door buzzes. I assume it's Kate and buzz her up. She knocks a few minutes later and I pull the door open with a welcoming smile. Except it's not Kate.

I nearly melt when I see my Adonis standing before me looking like he's thrilled to see me. He's accompanied by some burly looking but friendly blond fellow. "Christian, what're you doing here? I thought you had family staying with you all week?"

"I do, Ana… Meet my brother, Elliott," he gestures between us and beams. He's holding a bottle of dripping wet and cold champagne.

How can I possibly turn them away? Good move, Christian. "Good to meet you, Elliott!...Umm, would you two like to come in?"

"Hey, Ana, this guy's been moping around for the past two days and talking about you like an obsessed fool…I forced him to drop in for a visit…out of curiosity," Elliott booms and hugs me. Well. He's more than friendly. I like him immediately. He's quite a contrast to Christian.

Christian takes my hand and kisses it. "Do you have any champagne glasses, Ana? We need to celebrate your first week at SIP."

"Somewhere…let me look around. Why don't you two have a seat on the couch? Better yet, why don't you find some music on the IPod and put it on the speakers?"

Christian looks victorious as he puts the bottle of Grande Anne Rose on our side table. He selects "Back to December" by Taylor Swift from my IPod. Hmmm.

I manage to find some champagne glasses that Kate purchased at Crate and Barrel. My hands are fumbling as I remove them from the cupboard. I peek at the beautiful man sitting next to his bearish brother, Elliott, on my couch. He's wearing skinny jeans, a white shirt that's open at the collar and his soft grey eyes are glowing with excitement.

My mouth waters as I watch him talk to his brother. He looks more than edible.

His smile dazzles me as he meets my gaze, "How was your first week at work?"

"It was fine…Christian. Are you ready to open the bottle?" I ask while placing the glasses on the coffee table with trembling hands. Elliott observes us with humor but says nothing. I wonder if he can feel the charged atmosphere?

Christian twists the wire protection off the foil and turns the bottle to release the cork, with ease. He pours us each a generous amount of the bubbly liquid and we toast. He looks at me for nearly the entire time. He's so graceful.

"To Anastasia's editing career," he announces. I gaze at him with appreciation. I see the start of a smile on his beautifully sculpted lips. We clink and drink all the way around.

"To earthquakes and elevators," Elliott adds with an enthusiastic laugh. Christian and I exchange sizzling hot looks.

"Absolutely," Christian proclaims and takes a long drink. In the next moment, he swiftly sets his glass down. Then he gently pulls me into his arms and looks down at me with his needy eyes. I am already lost in them.

Elliott clears his throat. The door buzzes loudly at that magical moment. I disentangle myself, with reluctance, from Christian's embrace. I use the intercom.

"Kate?"

"Ana, yeah, it's me… and I've got a load of luggage. Do you think you can help me with it?"

"Sure… I think I can send down someone who can easily help you with your load," I giggle and gesture to Elliott with a quizzical look.

"Your roommate?" Elliott asks while nodding his assent. This should be interesting.

"Jose?" Kate asks.

"His name is Elliott Grey," I respond with enthusiasm. Christian looks at me with a sexy smile.

I click off the intercom and open the door for Elliott. He quickly bounds off the couch and down the three flights of stairs. I hear the door open below and then the sound of a quick intake of breath. I know from the sound, that he's just seen Kate Kavanaugh in all her splendor.

Christian makes his way to me as we stand at the open door. His touch, as always, sends an electric pulse through my entire body. I'm in his arms as his lips find my head and kiss it. He smells my hair and says with feeling, "I don't know how I've resisted you for the past four days…God, how I've missed you, Anastasia."

I squeeze his hands with enthusiasm. I feel exactly the same way.

We can hear Elliott and Kate speaking and breathing with excitement at the entryway to the stairwell.

"How many bags do you have here…Kate?"

"Enough for two weeks' worth of vacation…" she giggles. That's her flirty giggle. The tone of her voice indicates that she's got a spark going already.

Christian whispers in my ear, "What I wouldn't give to see Elliott's face right now."

"Do you think he sounds interested, Christian?" I ask, as we listen for further clues of their interactions.

"From the depth of his core!"

We hear Elliott's belly laugh and Kate's breathy sighs as they make their way up the stairs to the condo with her luggage. By the time they reach the door of the apartment, each of them has a telling glow on their faces. Kate looks stunning, as usual, with a turquoise cami and white skinny jeans and sandals. Her upswept blond hair has released several tendrils down the side of her face. She's flushed from the climb up three flights as well as from the force that Elliott's personality has unleashed.

Elliott looks like he's lit from within. Christian can hardly suppress his mirth. Instead of laughing, he turns to me and rolls his eyes. We exchange a knowing look. What is it with these Grey men, anyway?

"Welcome back, Kate," I gush as she sets her bags down. We hug for a few moments. Kate's eyes reflect her shock at seeing Christian's arms around me. And, now she knows at least some of what I've been doing while she's been away. We've got a lot of catching up to do!

**AN: DO YOU LIKE THIS VERSION OF KATE'S MEETING WITH ELLIOTT? LOOKS AS IF CG HAS FOUND HIS WAY BACK INTO ANA'S LIFE.**


	16. Chapter 16: Alibi Room

Ch. 16 Alibi Room

**AN: Thanks for all of your support. I did have some hate mail over CG's regression with the hand job but he's on track again, hopefully, for good. I apologize to those I offended with that twist. Now, on with the story…LIGHT LEMON WARNING.**

**ANA'S POV**

As soon as Kate drags all of her goodies into the bedroom, the four of us celebrate my job and her return home with the champagne that Christian brought over.

Elliott's eager to know more about the vision before him. "So, Kate, you just returned from Barbados? Why not Hawaii since it's so much closer to the west coast?"

"My mother is British and she vacationed there as a child…but it's great and all about the beaches. I'm in love with Calypso music and metal drums… I danced nearly every night. Sometimes, with Ethan, when no one else was moving…"

"Ethan's your brother?" Christian asks with a tad of irritation in his voice and I know why.

"My twin… My parents took the whole family, as a graduation gift for both of us," she nods.

"I'd like to see some of those dance moves," Elliott enthuses while licking his lips.

Everyone chuckles at his response. "Maybe, I'll show Ana that, and the Limbo….But, that's not all we did. We also went on a submarine adventure that took us down to a shipwreck from two hundred years ago. You would not believe how huge and gorgeous the tropical fish were there…" At that point, Kate pulls out her Galaxy 4 Samsung Smartphone and shows us photos.

"Here's some awesome shots of an historic sugar plantation house," she explains and passes the phone around the group. The pictures show a lovely 19th century Victorian home filled with period pieces and mahogany furniture.

"This home has some amazing artifacts," I add as I scroll through more of the photos. I'm just a bit envious about her house tour, since the 19th century is my favorite historical period. Maybe one day…

"Would you like to see that sort of Plantation, sometime?" Christian whispers in my ear since he's sitting with his arm around me on the couch. He's already picked up on my wistful mood. I shake my head yes and he nods.

"There were some dumb things my mother insisted that we all had to do…like take a pirate boat cruise to some beaches that were used by the likes of Blackbeard, back in the day."

"But, your fav was what?" Elliott asks while hanging on her every word.

"There was a dinner show…I'm not sure the pictures really capture the color very well…but they had a fire eater with the most amazing body…ahhh, I mean…moves. Then the Limbo Queen showed us how low we could go under the stick. Other women at the show dressed up like they were at Carnival in New Orleans and were dancing to this incredible Calypso Band called Black Snake. We had a great BarBQ followed by Reggae music. It was the best vacation…ever."

We spend the rest of the evening talking about my job and Christian's recovery. Around midnight, Kate announces that she's exhausted. I take that as a cue to usher Elliott and Christian toward the door of our apartment. I can feel the UST hanging in the air like a cloud. As a means of easing the sexual tension, I make a suggestion.

"I've been invited to go to the hippest place in town, tomorrow. It's called the Alibi Room and it's nearby. They have great pizza and good drinks as well as music downstairs. Would you all like to come with me?"

Elliott and Kate immediately agree. Christian asks a question that I knew would follow, "Who invited you to this place?"

"My friends from work, Janelle and her boyfriend, Edwin."

Christian's dazzling smile lets me know he's relieved and we all agree to meet at our apartment around 6pm.

Kate walks Elliott down to the entry door as Christian hangs back a bit with me. Before Christian leaves our place however, he pulls me toward himself and gives me a passionate kiss. He has me panting for more, so I return the kiss and then pull back. I hold his face between my hands and look into his adorable grey eyes.

"Thanks for coming over and surprising me with the champagne, Christian."

"I had a great time tonight, Ana, and am looking forward to the Alibi Room tomorrow. I won't be dancing just yet but my ribs are getting much better. I'm even able to sleep lying down on my back now."

"Sounds promising," I gush and give him what I hope is a seductive smile.

"Sleep well, baby, and dream of me," he asserts and pets my rear. There's a lot of promise in that action.

"Pretend that you're holding me, in your dreams," I urge him.

"That'll help keep the demons away. Goodnight, angel," he says before leaving with Elliott.

That night, I fall into my bed exhausted and alone. I feel so pleased to know that Christian and I have moved on from his transgression. Given his insecurity and his strong bond with Elena, as well as the fact that we're still getting to know one another, I've decided to give him one more chance. My instincts tell me it will never happen again.

The next day, Kate unpacks and gives me some camisoles that she bought for my gift. They look great with my complexion and I decide to wear the blue one this evening. We talk about Elliott and Christian.

"Well, Ana, there's no doubt that Christian Grey has it bad for you. He can't take his eyes off of you."

"It's mutual, Kate. I think he's so hot, smart, generous and…I can't wait to try him on for size."

"You've known each other for about a month and you haven't been able to get it on, yet?" She's incredulous as she asks the question.

"Yeah. We've had some amazing makeout sessions but he's been injured…I need some advice from you, though," I admit.

"O…kay," she agrees reluctantly.

"I need to learn more about how to do certain things…Can you teach me?" I blush as I ask Kate for some tips. This is a first between us and it's awkward.

"It's not that I'm such a pro at romance, anyway, but I know you've never really even dated. So here goes..." Kate gives me some ideas about using my hands, mouth and body to please both Christian and myself. Thank goodness for my BFF.

"It looks as if you and Elliott have quite a connection," I observe after the lesson.

"We'll find out more tonight, Ana. He's definitely appealing and hot." I can tell that Kate is smitten but, given her track record with losers, she's being a bit cautious.

That evening, at the Alibi Room, Janelle and Edwin find a table for all six of us and we order different pizzas. Janelle gives me a thumbs up and arches his eyebrows when she sees Christian but she only has eyes for Edwin. The blond and good looking female server spends more time than necessary looking into Christian's eyes while he orders drinks and pizzas for all of us. I knew the service was friendly here but this is just ridiculous. Christian does not show any interest in her overt flirting. He turns to me with a hug when the orders are complete.

After the pizzas and two glasses of wine, I start nibbling on Christian's earlobe. It's making him flush with excitement. His hand finds my thigh and he's pulling me gently into his side with his arm and kisses on my cheek and head.

Kate and Elliott have gone downstairs to dance and I'm sure she's working her magic on his libido as well. Janelle and Edwin are downstairs drinking and listening to the DJ that Kate has, likely, convinced to play Calypso remixes.

I decide to tell Christian the news about my trip to the publishing convention, since we've been having limited contact this week. "Oh, I need to tell you…We'll be going to NYC for a conference next week. It's the best and most important gathering in the field of publishing."

As I suspected, Christian responds with irritation, almost immediately.

"Really? Who will go to this conference with you?" is his cautious response. Oops. Perhaps I shouldn't have introduced the idea so suddenly. Christian's control mode has been activated. I'll need to ease him into the idea a bit.

"I'm going with people from work. It'll be exciting to visit the exhibits on various topics in the field, to find out about the latest services, and meet the movers and shakers in the publishing world. We can learn a lot about all the latest self-publishing strategies, too."

"Which people from work will be attending the conference?" he persists with the interrogation.

"Well…" I pause and look at my hands, "it will be my boss, Jack Hyde and Janelle." I admit with some discomfort. It's irritating that he makes me feel so guilty about this conference.

"So, Jack wants to take you and Janelle to NYC for a good time?" he asks with sarcasm. "What about this other dude, Edwin?"

"Christian, it's an amazing opportunity to network. As it turns out, though, Edwin cannot attend the conference since he went recently," I explain. Our conversation is growing tense once I share more information with him.

It looks as if Christian is going all paranoid and jealous on me. Should I try to ease his mind?

"Christian, Jack Hyde seems harmless. He's a middle aged, paunchy and a good coach and supervisor. He's never shown any inappropriate interest in me…just what's expected between an intern and their boss."

"I may have to accompany you to NYC," he remarks in a serious voice.

"That's ridiculous Christian. You shouldn't even be flying, in your condition."

"Look, it's really problematic for me. I want you to find a way to convince Kate to come along to the conference."

"She's just returned from Barbados, Christian… Jack expects both Janelle and me to make the trip…What we gain from this conference will help us and SIP to become much more cutting edge." I argue with conviction.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Ana. I just know how middle aged men behave when they cut loose at such conferences. There're all sorts of parties at night, sexual hookups, and a ridiculous amount of drinking that occurs."

"Christian. I've already agreed to attend the event. It's part of our training at SIP. I need to update myself with all the trends in editing, publishing and tech. I'm going to NYC and that's it." I tell him firmly.

Being assertive with Christian seems to help. His face softens a bit. "Then, you need to talk to Kate tonight and let me know that she's going to be your roommate and protector throughout the conference," he adds.

"What if Kate can't come to NYC? Isn't Janelle good enough to keep me company?"

"You don't know much about Janelle. At least you've lived with Kate for four years."

"Christian, Kate needs to get her own career in order. Further, she's just starting to get into a relationship with Elliott. Get real…I am going to NYC no matter what," I slur and give him what I hope is a determined look. His mouth moves into the shape of a hard line.

"Ana, you are getting a bit drunk and not thinking clearly...We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Fine." Then his mood shifts again, in an instant.

"You're coming to my place, tonight, baby," Christian commands. I shake my head yes. I'm lost in his spell. CG's ribs should be strong enough to take a little pressure now. Besides, I want to practice some of the techniques that Kate suggested earlier today.

Before we head to Escala, I go downstairs and find Kate doing her latest Caribbean dance moves. Elliott looks transfixed as she moves her hips to the music. He can't even keep up with her action. I let them know that Christian and I are heading to his place and give Kate a hug for good luck. I also signal Janelle and Edwin that I'm leaving. She gives me the OK sign and smiles.

I'm stumbling around a bit as I head back upstairs to Christian. He winces a bit when I lean against his chest but manages to pull me upright while we make our way to the exit and await Taylor and the SUV.  
As Taylor drives us to Escala, Christian holds my hand and kisses my head. His angelic smile never falters. As soon as we enter the penthouse, we stumble to the couch while kissing passionately. I don't care if Taylor sees us or not. I guess I'm just a bit excited about what's to transpire.

Christian pauses during the make out session to look at my face. His tender and loving expression is accompanied by the gentle stroking of my face. His gaze reflects reverence and possibly adoration.

"Thanks for giving us another chance…you are so innocent and beautiful, Anastasia," he murmurs.

I smile and then extend my tongue and lick his neck. He tastes of body wash, salt and Christian. It's delicious. He laughs gently when I nip at his neck. My hands hold onto his biceps. I gaze with lust at this beautiful man. We spend a moment just looking into each other's eyes. Then I squirm off the couch and drop to my knees between his legs.

"What do you think you're doing, Ana?" he chides me but swallows, hard, when my hands find their way onto his lean but muscular thighs.

"Giving you dessert, Christian," I answer with as much conviction as I can. I've never done this before and hope I won't disappoint him. My hands tremble with desire when I call up an image of a young starving boy, abandoned and crying for food while his mother ignores him. She's in a drugged state. He's lost and has no control. I want to comfort him.

"Ana, I may not be able to fully participate," he warns me. but the resolve in his eyes gives way to an intense burn as my hands move upwards toward the waist of his expensive suit pants.

I touch his zipper with my right hand and beam with delight when I note that he feels quite ready. My fingers tug at the buckle of his leather belt. I gently open it and slide it out of the loops on his pants. He's breathing hard while watching my fingers and hands with a delighted smile on his gorgeous face. His hands move to each side of his body. He relaxes against the pillows on the couch.

My hands move toward the pull of his zipper. I concentrate on pulling it all the way down. Then I start to tug with force on his pants. Christian lifts his hips as I pull his trousers all the way off his legs and down to the base of his long slender feet. He lifts his feet while I remove his socks. What perfect legs and feet he has inherited from one of his parents. I gaze at Christian for another moment. He's staring back at me with sheer pleasure. My smile widens. Then my hands move toward his red boxers. I trail my fingers softly up the skin of his legs and strong thighs.

"You don't know how good that feels, baby," he sighs while his eyes darken with desire. He's breathing rapidly as he watches my hands. A grateful look crosses his facial features when I free him from confinement. I want to soothe my poor, insecure and needy man. I stare into his face with an aroused look while I pull my top off so that I'm kneeling between his legs in my bra. He looks at himself and me with an arch to his eyebrows. His eyes are nearly black.

Then, I steady myself by placing one hand on each of his thighs. My head and mouth move toward the target. Finally, I make contact with his soft flesh. Christian moans and lets out an audible cry of ecstasy. I'm amazed that my novice moves are driving him wild. I feel powerful.

I revel in the power I possess to relieve him. His hands ball up into fists before he moves them into my hair and gently cups my head. I continue my repetitious pattern for several minutes while he emits hissing sounds. He's moving about on the couch with restraint due to his healing ribs.

"Ana, baby… It's only you I want! Oh God, Ana…" Christian cries out as he climaxes. Take that, Elena!

I get up then and sit beside him while he recovers. He puts his arm around me and looks entirely spent and elated. He resembles a child who's just awakened from a happy dream.

"Hell! That was an absolutely stellar performance… Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"My first…" I announce with pride.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that you researched this technique through some on-line fiction," there's a note of skepticism in his tone. Christian apparently needs reassurance that he's the first.

"I asked Kate for some tips. It helped me feel confident about how to behave. Also my desire for you made the difference. I just focused on making you happy…Christian."

"Well, Ana, you have certainly made me happy and soothed all of me. You get an 'A' for the oral," he jokes while kissing my face and neck. Then he reaches down to pull his underwear on and cuddles with me for a few minutes.

"Can I sleep next to you tonight, Christian, in your bed?"

"I certainly hope so…but you must sleep on your side or your back. And, you can't snuggle with me yet…Is that understood?" he asks with a solicitous tone to his voice.

"Don't worry… I'll behave myself," I promise.

"The only problem is that I don't know if I can behave myself," he admits and gives me a hug.

"So, let's try to go to sleep, now."

"We can always try, Anastasia…Thank you for the best oral performance…ever."

All I can think is, WOW!

**AN: ANY FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED. HOPE CG DESERVED HIS REWARD.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Family

Ch. 17 The Family

**ANA'S POV**

I awaken on a bright June morning in the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in. Even though I fell asleep flat on my back, my body is now curled up on its side next to Christian Grey's. My arm extends around the side of his neck. He's actually sleeping on his side facing me with his arm curved around me and his hand resting on my back. It feels wonderful. He's sleeping soundly with a smile plastered on his face. The way he smells makes me excited in all the right places.

I think I made him very happy last night, with my mouth. Today is Sunday and there's nothing on my agenda but…him. Just as I'm about to make my morning run to the toilet, there's a knock on the bedroom door. I freeze. Who could it be? Is Taylor about to announce some emergency?

"Yes?" I ask in a low but timid voice while pulling the bed sheets up to my neck.

The door opens hesitantly. An attractive dark haired middle-aged woman peeks her head around it and then startles when she sees me… and us. She's dressed in an expensive suit and her hair looks well cut and coifed.

"Oh. My. Goodness," she spurts out and then turns various shades of embarrassed. "I'm so sorry…I thought my son was alone…I'll just…wait in the family room for a while," she stutters in a whisper and then quietly shuts the door again. I smile weakly and wave but don't say a thing. I'm not sure what Christian wants to tell her about us. Maybe Elliott has already spread the word, since he doesn't keep secrets well.

What a way to meet the mother of my new boyfriend! At least we were fully covered and not engaged in any sexual activity. In fact, even after her intrusion, Christian remains asleep. I'm not about to disturb him at this point. And, I definitely need to use the toilet… now. I slip out of his embrace and make my way into his immense, white marble and granite bathroom. The stark walls are in contrast to the fluffy sky blue towels that are rolled up around the tub and hung neatly on rods near the shower.

When I look in the mirror, I'm dismayed with the mess that my hair's become overnight. The eyeliner smears on my cheeks and across my eyes make me look like a raccoon. Unfortunately, my purse is still on Christian's living room sectional…along with my blue camisole. This situation just gets more humiliating by the moment.

I decide that what I really need right now is a long, hot shower. The rest of my clothing is on a chair in the corner of Christian's master. I'm sleeping in my panties and a fresh t-shirt that Christian gave me. I twist my long hair up into a top knot, strip off what little clothing remains on my body and turn on the hot water. The most amazing smelling body wash is what my hands find next in the shower box. I squeeze a generous amount into my palm and spread it everywhere on my body because the scent reminds me of Christian. Perhaps I can purge myself of embarrassment with the suds.

As I finish rinsing myself, Christian opens the frameless glass shower door and joins me. He's naked and happy to see me, in more than one way. His mega-watt smile completes a picture of perfection. My jaw drops as I look him up and down. He's got the perfect V-shape to his torso. His ass is firm and round and his legs are long and lean yet muscular. I'm a very fortunate young woman, indeed. Am I drooling?

I note several small scars on Christian's upper chest and across his shoulder blades and assume they were caused by Mr. Nightmare. I pull him gently toward me and give him a long and ardent good morning kiss. He hardens instantly. Then I bend my neck and softly kiss away the pain on a few of his burn scars. He watches my mouth with wonder and moans.

"Careful, Ana…remember, no touching the chest or back."

"Just a few little soothing touches."

"OK, that's enough…Can I help you wash up, Miss Steele?"

"By all means, Mr. Grey."

"You look incredible, baby…it's the first time I've seen you completely nude. I'm more than impressed with your size, shape and…your lovely, pink skin."

He moves with grace as he pulls us both under the rainmaker shower head. I think I'd like to spend some time getting to know Christian here but it won't be now…because I have to tell him about his mother's visit… It's such a shame to have to burst our bubble.

"You had a visitor this morning," I announce while giving him a wet and eager French kiss. His hands have already found their way to my rear end and they're not budging.

He's in such a good mood, it doesn't even register. "Really?... Who visited?"

"Your mother…she popped her head into the room and then quickly retreated when she saw that you were not alone," I tell him with a stern sounding tone to my voice.

Christian just laughs and kisses my head. "Did she really?... I'm sure she's mortified to have disturbed you…but Grace would have met you sooner or later, regardless."

"That's good to know. But, now she knows that we're…sleeping together, literally… I was just about to get out of bed when she knocked and then poked her head around the door…She looked completely shocked… to see a woman in your bed."

"It's a first, Ana…" he admits with a long chortle. "The escorts were never allowed in my bedroom."

"Well, shouldn't you go out and speak to her? She's probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Or imagining that I'm giving you the old heave-ho upon awakening…which is exactly what I should be doing this morning." I clench at that idea with a burning desire that lights up my face.

Christian's return smile is contagious. I wrap my arms around his neck while he gently cleanses every inch of my upper body. His fingers make sure my folds are thoroughly investigated. "You're just gorgeous, baby," he comments when he completes the circuit. He's so firm and full between us. "I cannot wait to give you a test drive."

"I can say the same to you, Christian," I ooze and then repeat the ritual, but carefully avoid cleansing his chest and back. I use as much of his favorite body wash as possible on his privates. Then I start to massage his tool with vigor. He looks incredibly pleased with my efforts.

"Keep it going, Ana," he sputters and shows me how to move my hand at just the right pace. He's so pliable yet firm. Christian leans back against the shower wall and lets me give him a release with my hand. When I'm done, I'm smiling so much that my lips feel as though they may crack.

"Anastasia, thank you, that was fun. You've got the best hand moves…Don't you want me to massage your privates now?"

"Later…I don't think we ought to keep your mother waiting much longer," I assert with frustration.

"You're so thoughtful, baby…But, we've got the rest of the day to play."

Finally, Christian turns the shower off and then kisses my face and massages my torso for a few minutes more. My hands are around his waist and buttocks. He moans with frustration when it's time to pull back from our embrace. Then, steps out of the shower, grabs two large towels, and wraps me in one. He uses the other towel to dry himself. Another towel is put around his waist. Next, he steps over to the vanity area and begins to shave. I dry my body and then find a hand towel for my hair. It's dripping wet but I dry it as much as possible. I attempt to use one of Christian's combs to disentangle my wild mane. It's hopeless.

Am I going to meet his mother this way? I wish not to meet anyone, looking like this. Maybe Christian will let me stay in the bedroom while he chats with her about whatever she 'dropped in' to say. I wash my face and then make my way into the master to pull on my underwear and jeans. Christian takes a black t-shirt from his drawer and throws it to me for my top. He pulls on fresh underwear, jeans and a blue oxford cloth shirt. At least one of us looks acceptable.

"Come on, baby," Christian urges me when we're both decent. "It's time to meet Grace." He puts his arm around me and opens the door. When we're in the hallway , he takes my hand and leads me toward the open flow family room and the scene of our activity last evening. She's reclining on the sectional with a saucer of tea and talking with Mrs. Jones. When we enter the room, she looks at me with curiosity and interest. Luckily, my purse and cami are nowhere in sight. I need to thank Mrs. Jones.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele," he announces with confidence and pride. "Ana, this is Grace Trevelyan-Grey, my mother." Christian moves his hands in the appropriate way.

I look into her lovely face with what I hope is a friendly smile. I extend my hand and shake hers then sit down next to Christian. He shoves back onto the couch and pats the couch cushion beside himself to indicate that I should follow suit. I sit as close as possible to Christian. The expression on Grace's face is unreadable. A smile crosses her mouth but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Well, we've certainly heard about you, Anastasia," she states. "Christian moaned your name repeatedly while unconscious in the hospital…I'm so sorry that I barged in on the two of you this morning…Please forgive me."

"You're forgiven, mother…What brings you to Escala today?"

"I had to check on a patient in the Pike Place area and thought I'd see how your ribs are healing, Christian."

"My mother's a medical doctor, Ana, in case I forgot to mention that…As for my ribs, they're almost fully healed. In fact, I slept on my side last night and had no discomfort at all."

I nod since I have no idea what I want to say at this moment. She looks at me for a beat.

"At this point in the healing process, you should be able to put some pressure on the ribs - so that's a good sign, Christian.

"I'm just happy to be sleeping in my own bed again."

She chuckles and looks at me with a wry smile. I wonder what that's about but I can imagine she's calling to mind the scene in our bed, from earlier this morning.

"So, Anastasia, what's your story?"

"I've just graduated from college with a degree in English literature and I work as an assistant editor at SIP. I live with my college roommate in the Pike Place Market area and…I'm loving it."

"That's impressive, dear…what college did you graduate from?" There's a snooty tone to Grace's voice when she asks the question.

"WSU…the school that Christian gave a grant to, in the agricultural program."

She snorts a bit when I name my school. She probably wanted to hear the name of a private school.

Christian jumps into the conversation with a tidbit more about me, "Ana graduated Magna Cum Laude from the University."

Grace arches her eyebrow as if impressed. The look on her face tells me that she's not. She seems to be looking through and not at me. I wonder why. My gut feels heavy with disappointment. Grace does not find me acceptable or…maybe she doesn't yet trust me.

"We hope the two of you can come to dinner, at home, this evening," she gushes to Christian. "It's time to welcome Mia back from Paris."

"Oh, yes, that's right," Christian adds. "It'll be interesting to hear Mia's take on French culture and everyday life…What time do you want us, mother?"

"How about 5:30pm for cocktails? Dinner will be catered at 6:15 or so."

Christian turns and looks into my eyes with affection. "Is that time frame good for you, Ana?"

"It should be fine," I add with a bright smile for him.

"We won't keep you up late…don't worry," Grace says more to Christian than me. Her eyes look cold and uninviting to me. I'm so not looking forward to this dinner. Perhaps there's some way I can weasel out of the event, later. Maybe I'll get violently ill this afternoon.

"Yes, I'll be leaving for a conference in New York tomorrow morning and need to be rested," I say hoping to impress her and as an excuse to cut out early from the dinner. Christian narrows his eyes at me and the hard line returns to his mouth at my trip announcement. Grace regards us both with consternation then decides that it's time to take her leave.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Ana and we'll see you both at the house, tonight," Grace states while getting up from her position on the couch. Christian also stands to kiss her cheek. She smiles indulgently at him. I paste a phony smile on my face and nod my farewell. Every muscle in my body feels tense.

When Grace leaves, I turn to Christian. "Well, that was an ice-cold greeting from your mother."

"Don't worry, Ana, she's probably in shock that I've finally got a girlfriend. I suspect that my family thought I was either asexual or gay, for many years."

'Whatever it is, Christian, your mother does not like me…I'm dreading the dinner this evening."

"Just give her time…I think you'll love meeting my little sister, Mia…and you already know that Elliott likes you."

"Yeah, I sure hope so because as it stands now, your mother wants to send me back to Portland…" I admit. Christian pats my back and leads me toward the kitchen.

"Let's eat some breakfast, baby."

"I just lost my appetite, Christian…and, what am I going to wear to your parents' home tonight?"

"Anastasia, you'll be fine. You are the sweetest, most innocent, lovely young woman I know and my mother will realize that soon enough…just give her time to adjust. As for your clothes, well, I just happen to have a personal shopper who might be able to help you today…Right now, we need to eat."

I struggle to swallow the omelet that Mrs. Jones prepared for each of us but I manage because Christian gives me his high wattage smile and pats my thigh as we sit side by side at the kitchen island. If I concentrate on the shopping trip this afternoon, I may be able to cope. Maybe Christian can spend time this afternoon giving me an intimate massage. Perhaps the massage combined the right outfit, mixed with a large glass of wine before we leave, will help me survive the dreaded family dinner this evening.

**AN: ANY GUESSES ABOUT WHY GRACE DISLIKES ANA? HOW SHOULD ANA HANDLE HERSELF AT THE GREY'S DINNER?**


	18. Chapter 18: The Dinner

Ch. 18 The Dinner

**AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK ON THE CHANGE I MADE TO GRACE'S CHARACTER. YOU ARE THE BEST!**

After breakfast, we head to Neimann-Marcus and Christian's personal shopper. Carolyn Acton treats us like royalty. I select a lovely lavender sheath dress by Herrera that emphasizes my slender curves and then some. Christian asks me to model the dress. He's nearly panting when I twirl around in the item.

"I love the way this dress fits me."

"Me too…I'd like to peel you out of it," he chuckles and orders two additional versions of it, in various shades of blue. I don't even want to imagine how much it all costs but Ms. Acton looks more than pleased.

"While we're here, why don't you select several pairs of matching designer underwear combinations?" Christian suggests with burning grey eyes.

"That I will do…and I'll keep them at Escala so that I don't have to wear the same underpants two days in a row," I add with enthusiasm. I'm actually wearing my panties from yesterday as we speak. Yuk.

"Good, I'll happily make room for them in my closet. In fact, you can use the guest room closet as well."

I give him a girlish giggle, "Whatever turns you on, Christian." He gives me a panty-dropping look.

While I'm changing back into my grubby clothing, Christian continues shopping for me and has it all set for delivery at Escala in a few hours.

"Christian, you don't have to buy all of this for me," I protest as we leave the store.

"I want to do this for you, Ana…I like seeing you in the sort of clothing that emphasizes your beautiful body…Besides, you're an adult now, with a real job."

"Oh, that's right. I need to start packing for New York City today," I blurt out before I see the scowl on Christian's face.

His eyes narrow and he stares at me, "Have you sent a text to Kate yet about being your roommate there?"

"No…since I was hoping we'd see her tonight. Then, I can speak with her in person," I confess. I'm hoping if I delay asking Kate for long enough, she'll have to turn me down on the grounds that it's too short of a notice.

"Sure," he says but his mood has shifted into a more neutral state.

"The idea of taking Kate along makes me feel like a child, Christian…Given what happened with Grace this morning, I don't want to argue about it just now, though."

"OK, we won't argue. I have another idea." My reply seems to mollify Christian, at the moment. He texts someone on his IPhone. I shake my head in confusion.

"I'm going to take you to Canli's for lunch. Typically, they don't open until 5pm but this weekend is a special 50th anniversary for them." Christian announces as we head toward his R8.

"Good… At last, I get my reward for the Power Bars," I gush with sarcasm. He gives me a megawatt smile in return.

We drive toward Aurora Avenue and I smile enthusiastically as we listen to **Animal by Neon Trees** on the car stereo. Christian pulls the R8 into the valet parking area.

"**Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends**," I sing along as Christian squeezes my thigh and nods his head in agreement.

The solid looking building that Canli's occupies is stone-hewn with a mid-20th century design. We arrive a bit early for lunch and head to the lounge for cocktails. I order a drink that I've heard is good called, The Prince in Disguise, while Christian opts for a glass of their best Rothschild, a 1996 Cabernet Sauvignon.

We sip our drinks. "My cocktail has a Granny Smith apple tang to it," I comment and scrunch my nose.

"The Prince of Disguise is one of their favorite drinks, here. Supposedly, the bourbon is quite toasty… I never drink bourbon myself," Christian adds.

I think of something crunchy but I suppose the word buttery would be more appropriate. I let the atmosphere and alcohol set the mood for our luncheon date.

Soon, we're seated at a quiet corner table that has an outstanding view of a Lake Union and the Cascade Mountains. We order the crab cakes for starters, with sea bass and salmon for entrees. The servers are friendly and professional.

We toast when our drinks are refreshed.

"To a very promising relationship," Christian proposes. I blush as I think of the BJ I gave him last night.

"Christian…that's so romantic. This restaurant is amazing."

"Just like you, Ana…amazing."

"I'm feeling rather fortunate about our relationship," I add and clink my glass to his. "Thanks for the shopping trip."

"Thanks for the unexpected treats last night and this morning in the shower. I can't wait to complete your training," Christian expounds with eyes that fill with desire.

We're interrupted when the fish arrives, it's cooked to perfection. The crab cakes taste fresh and delicate. They're better than anything I've had elsewhere. We eat in silence. We're both feeling the buzz from our drinks.

"So, you need to pack for your conference today," Christian observes with shockingly good humor. "It's a good thing we just bought you some clothes."

"Now I'm allowed to go to NYC, even though Kate hasn't agreed to accompany me?" His mood swings are giving me whiplash.

Christian nods his head in agreement. My sexual favors must have won him over. "I've decided to hire a security detail for you, Ana. His name is Luke Sawyer and he's going to shadow you throughout the event."

"That's so unnecessary but, if it makes you feel better, fine." I shake my head with wonder at my boyfriend. Do billionaires really have to live with this much paranoia?

The servers clear away our platters and leave us in peace to enjoy our privacy. We'll work off the calories later this evening at Escala.

Christian takes my hand in his across the table. "Happy one month anniversary, Anastasia!" he wishes me with gusto. My name slips through his lips like a prayer.

I squeeze his hand gently. "This is the best meal of my life, Christian!"

"You will make this day even more memorable if you agree to let me give you an orgasm, tonight," Christian proclaims with his most seductive smirk ever. "I need to return your favors."

I pause and stare at Christian with a shocked look on my face. "What? But, you're not ready for that yet…are you?"

"I'm not ready to have full-blown sex with you but I can give you pleasure with this…" he indicates while gleaming and holding his right hand up an twitching it, for my inspection. "Do you object?"

My gut clenches with desire and I can't help the giggle that escapes from my mouth. "Not at all."

He's delighted with my eager response. "In the meantime, let's get you packed and ready for your trip. I also need to introduce you to Mr. Sawyer," Christian directs.

I retort, "I was hoping you could give me a massage this afternoon." I'm feeling just a bit bold by now. It must be The Prince in Disguise.

Christian looks at me with shock and awe and he actually chortles. "All in good time, Ms. Steele."

He drives me to my condo to retrieve my luggage, shoes and other essentials for the trip then we head back to Escala. The packages from our shopping trip this morning have already arrived. I select some additional items for the trip and finish preparing before late afternoon arrives.

At 4pm, Luke Sawyer arrives. He's attractive in a controlled sort of way. I'd guess he's mid-twenties with a very toned physique, light blue eyes and a buzz cut. He's all business with his "Yes, sir. No ma'am" replies. He certainly looks like he could take care of me and three other Anastasias. I give him the details about my hotel and the location of the conference. I assume that Mr. Sawyer will be flying with me and Janelle but have no idea if he'll also reside at our hotel. Perhaps it's best if I don't know the details.

Then, it's time to face this evening. I pop a tranquilizer before getting dressed.

"What do you think of my dress when I combine them with these heels?" I model the Jimmy Choo stilettos that I'm intending to wear. Christian whistles his approval.

"They'll be impressed with the entire package, baby. You look adorable with your innocent little face and lovely coloring."

Christian drives us to his parents' home. It sits on a bluff above Lake Union and has a large widow's walk on the roof as well as an abundance of windows and light. The arched roof and clerestory windows just beneath are designed to take full advantage of the waterfront views. The interior space contains six bedrooms and is well over 7,000 square feet. I take his hand and hold tight as we approach the front door. He kisses me with affection. Christian knocks.

Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey answers the door herself. "Christian, Ana, welcome," she states in a cool but formal manner. I shake her hand and practically bow as our eyes meet again. Hers are cautious and controlled. She seems restrained, at best.

"That's a lovely dress, Ana," she says at last. Christian beams. At least my appearance doesn't jar her. She calls her husband to the reception room as we enter. "Carrick, come and meet Christian's girlfriend, Anastasia Steele."

Grace and Carrick carry middle-age quite well. Their clothing is casual but well-tailored and made of expensive fabric. Both appear to be fit and healthy. Carrick asks about my job and I launch into a brief description of my new role at work as well as a few tidbits about my upcoming conference in NYC. He seems interested. I smile in relief. At least one of Christian's parents isn't threatened by me.

As soon as we enter the family room, Christian's youngest sister, Mia comes bounding down the stairs to meet me. She is petite with short dark hair and very spritely. I like her immediately.

"Hi, Anastasia. I've heard so much about you from Christian," she admits with a friendly smile. "Since you are about my age and size, we can go shopping together. Maybe we can even exchange dresses," she adds once she sizes up my outfit.

"Sounds fine to me, as long I can take some time from work and from Christian." I agree with an enthusiastic look. "Can't wait to hear all about your time in Europe."

That's all Mia needs to hear before she's going into some detail about her time in France and a few of the highlights from her year abroad. I'm going to enjoy her company. She's a ball of energy and very open. Kate and Elliott arrive a few minutes after we do. Elliott introduces Kate as my roommate and his date for the evening. She fits in with the family, immediately. Grace warms to her easily. Then Kate turns to face me.

"Hey, Ana," Kate enthuses and runs to me for a hug. "New dress?" I tell her about our shopping trip. Grace and Mia listen with care. Grace looks crestfallen but Mia looks thrilled when I explain how Christian's personal shopper helped me.

Cocktails are served. Carrick pulls Christian and Elliott aside to talk sports. Grace gives some sort of signal to Mia who disappears into the kitchen. Then she pulls me aside. My stomach drops to the basement. At least Grace is taking the initiative in getting to the point.

"I'm sorry if I've been a bit rude to you, Anastasia…It's just that I've seen and heard things about you that make me a bit cautious," she begins and looks into my eyes as if searching for some clue to my character.

"Can you tell me who you have been speaking with about me?" I ask, but know the answer already.

"She's a dear family friend who's known me and mine for nearly twenty years…She was so helpful to me during Christian's recent… injury."

"What did this woman tell you about me?" I ask with rage building steadily in my body.

"I'm not sure that I should be the bearer of bad news," Grace states with restraint.

"Well, if it's my reputation that's being slandered, then I need know."

"That's true, you have a right to know…Basically, that you're manipulating and using Christian because of his money…That you've got other boyfriends you're seeing in addition to him and that you're responsible for his injuries in the first place."

I shake my head in disbelief. "I had nothing to do with his injuries. I was already out of the elevator when he fell…I'd love to hear that story…Did Elena Lincoln show you photos of me kissing two other men?"

"Yes," she admits with a disgusted look on her face. "Ana, you must see how vulnerable Christian is right now…I don't know if he's told you about his background but he was a severely abused young child and carries psychological and physical scars from his preschool years."

"First, those pictures simply showed me kissing two old friends goodbye, after they worked their tails off helping me move... Is that so wrong? Second, Christian has told me about his past already."

"No, of course not. It's just the context in which they were presented to me, I guess…I'm just very protective of Christian. He cannot be hurt any more than he's already been. It would ruin him, Ana."

"Rest assured. I have no intention of manipulating or hurting Christian…If you want the truth, I think I'm already in love with him. We have a very close strong bond already...Further, my guy friends don't hold a candle to Christian and I've known them for years."

"It's such a relief to hear your side of the story, Ana…I don't know why Elena would tell me such things about you. Maybe she's just as protective of Christian as I am," Grace huffs with relief. "I'm so pleased that we talked. You look and sound like such a lovely young woman."

"Grace, I'm really happy that you chose to confront me about your concerns upfront… I think Elena Lincoln has some ulterior motives in mind regarding Christian but I'm not at liberty to discuss those issues with you. That's up to Christian."

Grace looks shocked at my claims about Elena's motives.

"I need to speak with Christian about that then. But first, let me apologize to you for my rude behavior, Ana. I must seem like such an overbearing mother. I am so sorry if I've misjudged you," she says with sincerity and kindness. Then she hugs me.

At that moment, Christian looks over at us. He's so pleased to note our embrace and I give him a thumbs up while Grace holds me close. My sense of relief is immense. Dinner may go well after all. My appetite has returned. Christian approaches me and takes me by the hand as we all head toward the dining room. Grace's cool demeanor has dropped away and what takes its place is nothing but her natural love and warmth for her family and their friends.

**AN: CRISIS RESOLVED FOR NOW! NOW IT'S TIME FOR SOME CG SEXPERTISE AND HER TRIP TO NYC. **


	19. Chapter 19: After Dinner

Ch. 19 After Dinner

**THANKS FOR READING. LEMON WARNING.**

**ANA'S POV**

The catered Italian dinner put everyone at ease and our conversation flowed. Mia showed off a bit with her fluent Frenchisms. Kate shared more tidbits on Barbados and Elliott hung on every word. I told stories about SIP's latest e-publishing trends while Christian divulged a bit about his charity work and feed the world program. Everything flowed, including the wine, until SHE showed up unexpectedly.

We were just leaving the dining room and sipping our aperitifs when the unexpected guest from hell made an appearance. Apparently, one of the caterers let her into the Grey home. No one needed to tell me that Elena was in the room because I knew it instinctively. Also, Christian tightened up like a rod when she walked in.

Elena Lincoln entered the family gathering with heels clicking and the scent of lavender perfume permeating the air. It nauseated me. Her short well-cut blond hair, tanned skin and tight white shift gave the impression of a successful and well-polished socialite. The look on her thin face gave her away though. It appeared hard, bitter and hostile.

"I'm so sorry, Grace, Carrick…I had no idea that the family was gathering tonight," she started sputtering as soon as she noticed the group. Her eyes traveled quickly from Grace's frown to Christian's angry squint. They settled on my enraged facial expression. She began to back out of the room almost immediately.

The first person to speak was Christian. "You've been warned, Elena," he nearly shouted. His arm quickly encircled my shoulder in a protective way.

"We need to talk, Elena, privately," Grace asserted while putting her wine glass down on the end table.

The others looked around in surprise at the hostility that at least three of us were directing at our uninvited guest.

"Stay here," Christian barked at us in command mode and moved toward Elena. Grace glanced at Carrick for backup. He cleared his throat and began to show Kate, Elliott and Mia something from a recent legal case that he just wrapped up. I quickly whispered an update in Christian's ear.

"She sent Grace those pictures of me with Jose and Ethan."

Christian's eyes turn black with rage. "Don't move, Anastasia…I'll take care of this."

Grace and Christian usher Elena out of the room and toward the entry vestibule. Though I appear to show interest in Carrick's material, it's a sham. My hearing zones in on whatever tidbits I can glean from the heated exchange that's occurring in the next room. I'd like to throw my wine in Elena's prune-like face and pull her hair out. That wouldn't be the best solution at the moment. Instead, I listen carefully.

Grace actually begins the confrontation with Elena in a rational manner. "Why did you send me those provocative photos of Anastasia?"

"Grace, I only wanted to protect your family, and Christian, from that little flirt," she states with confidence and disdain.

"Why are you my protector, now, Elena?" Christian asks with venom dripping from his tone. "Don't you think I've got a good handle on my gatekeeping ability?"

"You know how important you are to me, Grace, and Christian," she offers as a defense. I'm astounded at her brazen pronouncement.

"And, you know what's best for me?" Christian asks with sarcasm.

"Elena you've been much too judgmental about Christian's girlfriend," Grace pronounces with some sympathy. Does she actually think that Elena's concerned about his welfare?

"Mother, Elena's been trying to poison you, me and Anastasia with various photos for a couple of weeks now…She's got her own agenda, and it has little to do with protecting me." I can hear Grace's sharp intake of breath as Christian makes his claim.

"When did you send those pictures of Ana to my mother, Elena?"

"Same time that I sent them to you, Christian," she claims. "Before you forwarded that ridiculous Cease and Desist letter."

"What?" Grace asks in a rising tone of voice.

"She's been harassing Anastasia with pictures of me in provocative poses as well," he explains. "I suppose that your also protecting Ana from me, then?"

"Grace, Christian…I know I've been out of line with my behavior. Please forgive me...Christian's accident had me so worried and when I heard him moaning her name in the hospital, I suspected the worst."

"Elena, you led me to believe that Ana had something to do with Christian's accident," Grace adds as an accusation.

"When I arrived at the scene, one of the workers told me that Ana pushed the cable and made it swing dangerously…That's what led to Christian's fall," Elena retorts. Then I know that it's time for me to step up to the plate. I excuse myself from the group in the family room and dash into the entryway.

When I join the trio at the door, I see that Elena's looking flushed and uncomfortable. Grace and Christian appear stunned and horrified at her claim.

"She's lying," I announce when I jump to my own defense. "There were at least five people at the top of the elevator shaft who can attest to the fact that Christian fell because of the powerful aftershocks…At no time did I pull, push or kick the cable, after I was released from the shaft. Why would I even want to do something like that to Christian?"

"I don't know, Miss Steele. That's what I heard…Why else would Christian be moaning your name? I assumed he wanted to point the finger at you," she lashes out with venom. The tears begin to flow from my eyes when she insults me. I can hardly imagine how her twisted mind thinks.

"First of all," Christian begins, "I remember that I slipped because the cable swung violently just as I was ascending… The aftershocks definitely caused the problem. Anastasia's too small and delicate to cause that sort of action. Second, Taylor watched the entire scene and confirmed the aftershock story about my fall. Third, I moaned Ana's name because I wanted her to comfort me…She calmed me during the evening in the elevator, when I had nightmares, if you must know."

"Well, I couldn't have known that…Believe me, I only want what's best for the Grey family and for you, Christian," she asserts with desperation. I really hope both Grace and Christian see Elena for what she is at base. In my view, she's a controlling witch.

"Get out," Christian yells. "You just want to manipulate me, Elena… Do not attempt to interfere in my relationship, ever again. Do you understand? The Cease and Desist Order remains In place. One peep out of you, Elena, and I'll ruin your spa business." Elena nods and looks at Christian with shock on her face. Is this the first time that she's ever taken Christian seriously?

Grace looks a bit uneasy about Christian's harsh response. She doesn't know the depths of Elena's depravity. She might not be able to imagine what's happened in the past. Christian isn't ready to divulge that information at this point. I'm just relieved that he's clear about the limits and has reinforced the C&D letter. Elena opens the door and leaves with a defeated slump to her shoulders.

I pull Christian into my arms and kiss his cheek with enthusiasm. "You did the right thing, Christian…Thank you for defending me from her ridiculous accusation."

Grace looks befuddled. "Why would she think those things about Ana?" I shake my head and more tears spring from my eyes. I'll never understand such twisted thinking.

"Like I said," Christian begins when he sees my tearful face, "she wants to manipulate and control me. It's a long story, mother, and I'll tell you more about it one day. For now, let's just chalk it up to doing business." I sigh with relief as we hear Elena drive her car away.

"Well, let's have a drink," Grace suggests and heads back to the family room. Christian looks me in the eyes and kisses me with relief. He's shaking all over. He's finally pulling away from Elena's powerful grip and I'm the reason for it.

"Are you alright, Ana?" Christian asks as he wipes the tears from my cheeks. I nod my head yes. "Don't worry, baby, we'll be going soon."

"You deserve a huge reward for all that you did and said tonight," I tell him. His eyes light up with excitement.

"I've got plans for you Miss Steele, later," he assures me. My tears stop immediately and my gut clenches.

Grace tactfully tells the group still gathered in the family room that Elena was an old family friend who was meddling in affairs that did not concern her. Mia and Elliott look mystified but know from the look on Grace's face that the topic should not be broached. Kate stares at my tear stained face and asks if I'm alright. I assure her that all is well.

"It's getting late," Christian announces a few moments later and takes my hand to leave. We bid the family fairwell and I promise to shop with Mia in the near future. Kate won't see me again before I leave for the conference so we say our goodbyes now. Then, I nearly run to the R8 in anticipation of Christian's next lesson.

"Glad to see that you're an eager pupil," he observes.

"I've been waiting a long time, Mr. Grey."

"Me, too, baby…me too," he chants. I pet Christian's leg as he speeds us toward Escala. The expression on Christian's face grows more lewd by the moment.

"By the way, I've been on the pill for a month now. Visiting the health clinic was one of the last things I did at school before commencement."

"I like a woman who's prepared," he gushes with kisses to my upraised fingers and hand.

During our elevator ride to the penthouse, Christian pulls me to his lips like a man who's been starved. The passion in that kiss promises me that tonight will be different. Just the touch of his fingers on my skin seems to burn. I want him like never before.

Taylor nods at us as we exit the elevator. It's obvious that we've been making out since my hair's a mess and we both look like we're flushed with pleasure. We are. The hint of a smile tugs at Taylor's lips but he suppresses it as Christian heads us straight to the master suite. I toss my purse and jacket on a chair and slip my stilettos off. Christian empties his pockets and slips his shoes off too.

"Are you ready to play, baby?"

I shake my head and give him my best smile. He's excited when he takes me into his arms by the bed. I wrap my hands around Christian's neck and go in for a gentle kiss. He's not in the mood for gentle this evening. His sculpted mouth greedily kisses and then sucks on my bottom lip. I'm already beginning to swoon. Within moments, his hands are wandering freely over my torso and making me whimper with need. He pushes me swiftly onto the mattress while tossing the duvet to the bottom of the bed. I'm lying in a prone position with my arms on his biceps while we deepen our kiss. He's hovering over me and he's actually letting his chest take some pressure.

"I want to try something, Ana," he announces. I'm game for anything tonight so I merely grunt my assent.

"Let's take your clothes off, first," Christian suggests as his hands find the hem of my new dress and tug it over my head. He tosses the dress onto the nearby chair with ease. He takes a moment to stare at me in my new and expensive underwear in apprecation. Then his long graceful fingers squeeze my breasts through the revealing bra. We both moan simultaneously. In the next instant, my bra's been removed and thrown somewhere.

Christian pulls me up into a semi-seated position and pops one of my breasts into his mouth and sucks, tenderly. My other breast is getting the Christian Grey massage with just the right amount of nipple pulling and squeezing. After several moments of foreplay, Christian pauses and pulls out his grey silk tie from around his collar. He's still fully dressed in a shirt and pants. I touch his shirt collar but he shakes his head no.

The next thing I know, my arms are pulled above my head, together, and attached to the headboard with his tie. This is just a bit kinky but I assume it's related to the 'no touch rules' about his chest. Once I'm secured, Christian pulls off his own pants and shirt and tosses them on the chair. The look on his face indicates nothing but appreciation and desire. He's in another domain entirely when he pulls himself to my side then and kisses me passionately.

His long, graceful fingers find their way to my ass and massage it with vigor. I'm writhing around while he looks deeply into my blue eyes. He tugs at my new panties as I quickly work them off my hips and down to my ankles. I use my toes to push them all the way off. He makes a primal sound as he looks at the exposed results of my Brazilian wax job.

Then his hands begin their magic moves. I'm lost to his perfect touch. He's stimulating me with his hands, and then fingers, in every way possible. His underwear remains intact as he pleasures me in the most unimaginable manner with the expert pressure of his thumb, index and middle fingers. He keeps up a steady rhythm on my most sensitive internal tissues. I lose myself to one spasm after another. We're both moaning incoherently when I finally reach a mind-numbing orgasm and scream out his name with reverence. He kisses me repeatedly and looks delighted as I collapse onto his bed feeling more than satiated.

**AN: DID CG GIVE ELENA ENOUGH OF A SEND OFF? DID YOU LIKE THE LEMON? **


	20. Chapter 20: Conference

Ch. 20 Conference

**ANA'S POV**

I wake up wrapped around my gorgeous boyfriend. Christian doesn't seem to mind that my head rests on his shoulder and that my arms are around his waist. He's conscious before me and gives me the most passionate wake-up kiss ever. It's so much fun to play with my billionaire control freak.

"What a wonderful greeting…And, your performance last evening had me dancing with the stars," I admit and blush at the memory of that amazing trip to the heavens.

He chuckles with pride, "Hopefully that will keep you satisfied until you return."

"Now that you've introduced me to the wonders of your sexpert fingers, I may need to call you for some intermittent phone stimulation while in Manhattan."

Christian's searing expression lets me know we won't be getting out of bed anytime soon.

"You're delicious," he mutters after a very intense fifteen minute make out session. "I may not let you attend the conference after all."

"Look at it this way, by the time I've returned from NYC, you should be fully healed."

"And you will be coming…like a space rocket," he promises with those enticing grey eyes.

"Then, I've got more to look forward to with my orbital adventures," I proclaim and jump out of bed with enthusiasm. It's time for me to get dressed and head to the airport. I kiss Christian with promises of more to come before leaving. He has that abandoned little boy look on his face as I walk out of Escala toward the SUV.

Sawyer drives both Janelle and me to the gate. We've both been upgraded to first class by Christian, of course. I text him before boarding.

"TNK U, CG. UR SO GR8"

"FR U ANYTNG. MS U"

"JAN SEZ TNKS FR 1ST"

"OK. MS UR LPS & MTH"

"MS UR FNGRRRRS, GREY"

"MS UR FLDS STEELE"

"UR GTG ME HOT"

"GR8 XOXO"

"TME TO GO. LUV ANA"

"TME TO CUM. LUV CG"

"YES!" I text then shut my phone down to give the attendant my boarding pass. I look at Janelle with a gleam in my eye.

"I can see that your boyfriend really likes you, Ana. He could hardly take his eyes from yours at the club on Saturday night and now he's lavishing you, and by default - me, with these favors. You must have some serious mojo going on," Janelle jokes as we find our seats in first class.

"Christian's so generous and loving…but we've had our problems, too," I confide and then add, "Looks like things are going well with Edwin. You had that star-struck look on your face at the Alibi Room, girl."

Janelle smiles with pleasure at my comment about her own love life but is interrupted from saying more by the flight attendant who gives us each a drink and settles us into our space with pillows and a perky smile. We've brought our IPADs along for the conference. We even have a chance to read and discuss some new manuscripts from SIP while on the five hour flight. Jack, who's in coach class with his wife, would be proud of us.

Our flight goes smoothly. We arrive at LaGuardia airport around dinner time. After checking in at the Marriott and registering for the convention, we head to our room. Its modest in size but the view of Times Square from the 18th floor really impresses us. Jack and his wife, Nancy, accompany us to a popular restaurant frequented by many of the conference participants. Jack introduces us to a number of his colleagues in the publishing field at large. There are also many young writers and editors around my age at the gathering.

Janelle and I sit at the end of a long dining table with nearly thirty other publishing types crowded around it. Three younger males in their twenties gravitate toward Janelle and me. We meet Chris, Michael and Omar. It's also their first time at such a conference. The excitement about what's to come runs high. The guys hail from an important publishing house in the Midwest and are energetic as well as friendly. We exchange stories about our jobs and joke about the titles of the conference sessions. The dinner gathering breaks up around midnight as we head back to our respective hotels. Janelle and I fall asleep quickly. I know Taylor lurks about but we cannot even see him given the crowds of people that abound near Times Square.

On Tuesday, Janelle and I involve ourselves in the publishing convention by listening to various speakers, participating in small discussion groups and learning about editing technology from other publishing reps. By noon, I feel overwhelmed with information and am ready for a breather. We find a small café to decompress from it all just half a block down from the Marriott. Janelle and I discuss the ideas that will help SIP move forward in the changing and competitive e-market. Our jobs involve finding and nurturing stories and materials that will appeal to both the popular market as well as a few niche markets like gourmet food preparation.

It's midafternoon before we hear the second keynote speaker expound on the virtues of promotion via the growing influence of social media. We notice Chris and Michael in the crowd of people listening to the speech. We meet up afterwards and head to a reception sponsored by an international publishing giant. The drinks and hors d'oeuvres help us mix with dozens of other professionals from field. Then it's back to a breakout session focused on interns and editing skills. Janelle heads to another session on career strategies. Michael and I are the novice interns at our respective firms so we attend this session together. He's quite friendly but I respond in a reserved manner. As we complete the training, Michael asks what I'm doing for dinner.

"I need to check with Janelle. We've got tickets to a Broadway show tonight." I stall. Just then Janelle approaches us with enthusiasm. She's found Omar.

"Omar's heard about a funky little Ethiopian place for dinner. Would the two of you like to join us? Chris and another friend may meet us there around 6pm," Janelle buzzes with energy.

Christian won't be happy to know that I've gone to dinner with other men but I'm not going to sit in my room eating something from room service. After all, I won't be alone and Janelle is here. We head to the restaurant as a group. I check my phone for messages but none appear. I assume Christian's meetings in Seattle are consuming most of his time since it's only mid-afternoon there.

At dinner, I find that I'm seated next of Michael. His face lights up with a dazzling smile as we sit side by side. His eyes zone in on mine in an unmistakable signal of interest. He looks good with his dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and green eyes. If I weren't in love with Christian, I'd be game for him.

He keeps the focus on us. "I just graduated from the University of Chicago with a degree in literature. I would give the fingernails on my right hand to find a job in Seattle. What do you think of your job?"

I blush a bit at the attention he's directing my way. "I've only been at SIP for a week but things look promising. I love it after just a few days, though." I try hard not to flirt and to remain professional.

"I am hoping to settle in the Pacific Northwest eventually. You have got to tell me more about Seattle, Ana." His friendly gaze never leaves my face. I certainly hope Sawyer isn't taking photos of us as we talk at dinner.

"I just moved to Seattle a few weeks ago but I know a fair amount about it already. What would you like to know?" I inquire.

Michael and I talk for about 45 minutes. His interest in Seattle is impressive. I tell him about the Pike Place Market area with art galleries and restaurants, then the parks and sculptures near the bay, the variety of water sports that are practiced, the coffee and the music scene. He's listening to every word I say. I've hardly asked him any questions.

The restaurant and meal are interesting and time flies. At 7:30pm, I nudge Janelle and we head to the theatre. We wave goodbye to the group and attend a play called "The Heiress' which concerns the era of Victorian morals and manners. It's consistent with all that I've learned from the novels I've analyzed in college. We both enjoy the play. At 10:30pm, we head straight back to our hotel. As we walk, I feel someone's eyes upon us. I assume it's just Luke Sawyer doing his job.

Just before I fall asleep, my phone pings and there's a text from Christian. My heart soars and I'm like a giddy teenager.

"GREY HSE OPEN AGN. LV, CG"

"G8, THTRE GD, CNFR FAB. LV A"

"RU BK WED? "

"NO, TH NOON"

"MS U XOXO CG"

"CNT WAIT. XXOX, A."

"SAME XXXX CG"

"XOXXX, ANA."

I sleep so well after our little exchange. He's such a romantic. On Wednesday, we attend a few more sessions and listen to the last of the keynote addresses before the conference ends at 5pm. Jack, Nancy and a few of their colleagues invite me and Janelle to a final dinner at a trendy but well-priced Italian restaurant called Fratelli's. To our surprise, Jack picks up the entire bill, after we compare ideas about what we found interesting. The training at this convention has been so helpful. Janelle and I head back to our hotel around 8:30pm. Just before we enter the lobby, I decide that I want to shop for a gift for Christian.

"Janelle, why don't you go ahead to our hotel while I do some last minute shopping," I suggest. "I want to buy something unique for Christian and it may take me awhile to choose."

She yawns and gives me the OK while departing, "See you in a while then!"

I remember passing a small souvenir shop a few doors from the Marriott and walk in that direction. Since many people are still milling about, I feel completely comfortable on my own. Luckily, the shop is well-lit and is open for hours. I breeze inside to consider their options. I drift up and down the aisles looking for just the right idea. Finally, my eyes land upon what I hope will be an appropriate gift. Just as I am about to purchase it, Michael walks into the shop. He heads directly for me.

"Buying some last minute souvenirs, Ana?" he's jokes .

"Yeah, I could not leave NYC without finding something for **my boyfriend**," I emphasize the last word hoping he'll get the hint. I purchase the item and place it in my bag while we chat.

He looks crestfallen at the mention of my boyfriend.

"I knew you were too good to be true. So, you have a boyfriend?"

I nod my head affirmatively. "Yeah and we're pretty tight."

"I understand and can respect that…Well, I'll walk you back to your hotel," he offers. He's such a nice guy.

"We should exchange numbers," he mentions while reaching for his phone. I share the SIP office line with him in case we need to maintain a professional relationship.

"I've really enjoyed getting to know you, Ana. Can I call you sometime… just to chat?" Michael's persistent and we're only about a block from the lobby entrance.

"Michael, it's been fun to spend time with you. I don't think we should talk about anything but business. I am involved in a serious relationship with someone and we've agreed not to see others," I explain and trust that Christian would approve.

"Well, then, how about a goodbye handshake, Anastasia?" he asks with resignation. Before I can respond, I notice a pair of legs behind Michael's body. I note that the person behind us has gripped the collar of Michael's shirt with force and pulled him away from me. I straighten my posture. The two men now confront one another. I look at my rescuer's face and discover that it's someone very familiar but totally unexpected.

"This young woman just told you that she's seeing someone… Get it?" Michael blanches, apologizes and waves me goodnight.

"Christian…what are you doing here?" I ask with shock.

**AN: SURPRISED THAT CG SHOWED UP IN NYC? WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? **


	21. Chapter 21: Risk and Reward

Ch. 21 Risk and Reward

**THANKS FOR YOUR AMAZING FEEDBACK. IT REALLY HELPS MOTIVATE ME. LEMONS AHEAD.**

**ANA POV**

Christian stares at me as though I'm a prize. "I'm just protecting what's mine. Right now, you look… appealing to me."

My mouth drops open for a moment before I speak. "Do you mean to tell me that you spent the day flying across the country just to keep Michael away from me?"

"Ana, he was putting the moves on you, at dinner, from what I saw…and, besides, I really missed you, baby."

"What exactly did you…see… on the video?" I ask with growing ire In my voice.

"Video footage of you, enthusiastically chatting away, with the same perpetrator I just dispatched," he admits with a jealous glare on his face. "What were you telling Michael, anyway? You had so much to share."

"He wanted to know all about Seattle and I told him, what I could, about the city… I suppose our friend, Mr. Sawyer, sent you this video footage of me at dinner?"

"Yes, Ana, that's correct. That's why I pay Luke so well…He's here to protect you," Christian pronounces and then attempts to physically steer me toward the Marriott by my elbow.

I push back from his touch and stop in my tracks. "Your behavior astounds me, Christian…Is this what Elena taught you about protecting yourself?"

"Ana, I'm very careful about my associates. Someone with my assets needs to investigate all threats."

I snort and head toward the Marriott while Christian follows me. "What you're really saying is that you don't trust me with other men…Admit it!"

"It's not so much that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't trust them. You're so naïve, you don't know what they're really trying to do."

"Michael seems like a perfectly fine person. He was just going to shake my hand tonight…And, he respected the fact that I was in a relationship," I explain with mounting rage.

"Your colleague, Michael, was pushing the limits," Christian counters with a glint of the green eyed monster in his irises. "You must have noted that."

"I thought I handled him rather well, however."

"You certainly made your boundaries clear and I appreciate that, Ana," Christian admits as his face softens. He attempts to put his arm around me as we enter the lobby of the Marriott.

I'm having none of Christian's jealous rant. I twist away from his embrace. Christian's face falls in disappointment. "Thank you, Christian…However, you just humiliated me in front of one of my colleagues…I may never live this one down…I'll be known as the intern with the possessive boyfriend."

"Ana, this Michael fellow was trying to get into your pants. You know that, right?"

I huff in frustration. "He was interested in calling me as he wanted to know more about Seattle. He hopes to live there." We're heading toward the elevators as we speak.

Christian makes a sarcastic face. "So, he's taking advice about Seattle from someone who's lived there for three weeks? You should have given him my phone number. I could have easily told him about the highlights of Seattle…including turning left at Elliott Bay and jumping in." We're still having a heated discussion as we wait in front of the elevators for my section of the building.

"I'm amazed at your extremely overbearing behavior. It's deviant."

"You were behaving in an irresponsible manner, Ana…What were you doing out alone, in Manhattan, at night? You promised me you'd stay with Janelle. Instead, I find you shopping with Michael."

"Actually, Christian, I was purchasing a gift for you," I hiss with phony smile. Christian's tight jaw relaxes as my words sink into his caveman brain.

The elevator pings and we enter it together. I punch the number 18 and wait for Christian to respond. The doors close without any further input. "You realize, of course, that I'm rooming with Janelle," I state.

"Let's collect your luggage and go to my suite," he commands. His arrogance knows no bounds.

"Pffsshh," I spit out nonsense with venom, "so you think you can waltz into my conference, humiliate me and my colleague, and then take me to bed with you?... Forget it, Christian! By the way, here's your gift," I shout and throw the package from my purse at him.

He catches it with ease and slips it back into my bag. Then, he gives me his panty-dropping smirk. I resist his charms and cross my arms over my chest while staring straight ahead. He's confused and hurt at my response.

"Sorry, Anastasia," he replies, finally, and drops his head. The lost and abandoned expression on his face melts me. As the elevator heads toward my floor, the atmosphere shifts. He moves so close that I can feel him sweat. It's the proximity that does me in, however, as I feel the powerful pull of Christian's heat. His arm finds its way around my waist. I can no longer resist.

Christian narrows his sexy eyes at me as the electricity sparks around the two of us. We're alone in the elevator. He groans as his grey orbs fill with emotion. Before I know it, he's pushed me into the corner of the lift. His arms snake around my torso to prevent me from moving.

"Forgive me, Ana…I've missed you so much," he moans before his hungry tongue invades my mouth. I attempt to push him off of me but my will shrinks as his kiss deepens. I'd forgotten how good he tasted. Soon, we're both panting with desire. My hands wrap around his waist. We're kissing passionately when the elevator stops.

We cling to each other as we make our way down the hallway. By the time we arrive at the door of my room, I'm lost to him.

"Where is your room, Christian?"

"The penthouse was full, so I had to settle for a junior suite a few floors up…"

I knock to let Janelle know that we're here. Then, I open the door and peek my head in. Janelle's already in bed and reading something on her IPAD. She looks shocked to see Christian step into the room with me. I pull him, behind me, by the hand.

"I missed her too much," Christian explains with a dazzling smile as we enter.

"I'm going to pack up here and stay in Christian's suite tonight," I announce without any fuss. His delighted expression motivates me to move quickly as I assemble my toiletries and the rest of my clothes. My luggage is organized within minutes, with Christian's help.

"What about our flight tomorrow?" Janelle asks with concern.

"You can have both first class seats…I'm flying back in Christian's corporate jet."

Janelle's face drops in shock. "Really?" I think she'll be Googling Christian Grey's Wikipedia listing tonight.

"In fact," Christian adds, "Sawyer's also returning on the corporate jet. Why don't you ask Jack and his wife if they want two first class seats…You can take Sawyer's seat in business, if you don't mind."

"No, of course, I don't mind…and it's another way to win points with the boss," Janelle admits. "What should I tell them about how I managed to find these seats?"

"A gift from a supporter of SIP," Christian announces as he takes my luggage in one hand and wraps the other around me. "I'll have my staff call Jack Hyde and make the changes to the boarding passes, tonight."

Janelle shakes her head and waves us off as I leave my key card for the conference room on the dresser. We're out of the hotel room and headed to his suite in a flash.

"Aren't you curious about your gift, Christian?"

"Of course, Anastasia," he whispers while kissing my neck and cheek. "Let's wait until we reach my place, though."

Christian's Junior Suite is about four times the size of my room with views of Times Square, on both sides. He puts my luggage down on the bedroom floor while I drop my purse and jacket on a nearby chair. I'm in his arms and pulling on the lapels on his jacket with passion, in a nanosecond. His hands are firmly cupping my rear by now.

"Three days apart from you constitutes cruel and unusual punishment, baby."

"Always so focused on legalities," I observe in between kisses. My arms and hands rest on his neck and shoulders.

"The way you kiss, Anastasia, should be illegal."

"Do I get a reward or a punishment, then?"

"A bit of both, I think," he judges and then swats my ass gently. My hands are now tugging his suit jacket off. It falls to the floor and pools at our feet. Christian kicks it away.

"Why did you just spank me?" I ask provocatively and stick my tongue in his ear.

"You went out alone at night in Manhattan…without Sawyer or Janelle," he hisses but then nips my neck with affection.

"Since you're paying Sawyer so well, I'm just keeping you on your toes, Grey."

He chuckles and then tosses me onto the bed. I look at Christian's molten gaze hovering over me and then reach up to pull him toward me by his tie.

"Why don't we get these clothes off of you?" I ask as his tie slips through the collar of his shirt at my behest.

"By the way, I also brought you a present," Christian proclaims while kissing me long and hard. He unbuttons his shirt as he lowers himself onto the bed.

"Is it something that I can use now?"

"Most definitely…"

"Good…by the way, you cannot use your gift now," I counter.

We kiss and moan for a few minutes more while his hands explore every inch of my torso. My hands itch to touch his chest but I confine them to his neck and head. His dress shirt hangs open as he looks down at my face with reverence.

"You have the most adorable, innocent little face, Anastasia…No wonder Michael was after you."

"Where's my gift, then?" I ask to distract him from any thoughts of Michael.

Christian reaches up and pulls a package from the top of his nightstand. "Try this on for size."

I sit up and pull the ribbon off an item wrapped only in colorful pink tissue paper. A light blue satin negligee from La Perla emerges from the wrapping.

"Is this what you bought me at Neimann-Marcus the other day?" He nods yes and winks.

"Ms. Acton selected it especially for you, baby. I ordered four more just like it, in various colors."

"I'll be back in a flash," I promise him as I take my gift into the bathroom. Once in the privacy of the room, I remove all my clothing, including my underwear. I cleanse my face and other orifices, brush my hair, and rinse with mouthwash before re-entering the bedroom.

By the time I reach the bed, Christian's removed all his clothing but his undershirt and boxers. He's reclining against the headboard in a seated position. He stares at me with lust and desire. I twirl a bit as I model the negligee. He holds his arms out to welcome me back while his gaze literally explodes with passion.

"You look good enough to eat in that number, Anastasia…Unfortunately, I'm not quite able to do that yet."

I bite my bottom lip as I look into his gorgeous face and heated eyes. Then I scoot up and straddle his lap. He laughs with intense pleasure as he guides me toward his sensuous lips. I can feel his hardness beneath me.

"Are you ready for the next step in your sexual education, my dear Miss Steele?"

I nod my approval and flex my hips toward his. "I want an A."

"You'll have to work hard to earn an A in my class," he warns me. His hands find their way beneath the fabric of my mid-thigh nightie. "I note that you're not wearing any panties."

"As you know, Professor Grey, I like to come prepared." I stare into his eyes with an eager look on my face.

"Always a good sign, Miss Steele," he concludes with a sensual arch to his , his gentle touches to my exposed folds send me into a frenzy of desire. We French kiss while his fingers send spasms of pleasure through my body. I'm so moist, in all the right places, that I drip. Christian sighs and moans as he licks the moisture off his fingers.

My hands begin to massage his ample member. I pull it free of the boxers. Christian surprises me with his next move. I'm lifted up from his lap, my hands drop from his rigid toy and then I'm slowly lowered onto it. I squirm to adjust myself and then help guide him in with my fingers. I clench and flex my hips in order to fit all of him into my canal.

Christian's eyes are closed as we connect in the most profound manner, at last. "Holy hell, you feel good, Ana…so tight…so right." I simply grunt in agreement. I'm stunned at how well we fit together. He eases himself up and down, in and out, slowly, by moving me vertically…three times. Our torsos remain upright.

"Does that feel alright, baby?" he whispers with the utmost concern in his voice.

"It feels great, Christian…Can I bounce a bit now?" I ask with eagerness and kiss his head.

"Please, bounce to your vagina's delight," he urges me with so much passion that it ignites my core. His eyes have turned black with lust and love at this point. Mine must look the same.

Then I really start to move. His hands rest on my hips as I gyrate on his member. My hands rest on his shoulders as I squeeze and clench him with as much vigor as I can muster. I throw my head back as I move around on Christian's member. He's chanting my name while holding my hips in just the right way. This feels more than wonderful. It's other worldly. WOW!

I exhale loudly and scream his name when I find my release. He spears me one final time as his hips lift both of us and then Christian comes undone.

"I love you, Anastasia," he proclaims as he falls back on the padded headboard in relief. "I'll never want anyone but you…You make me feel cleansed, freed, complete, and healed," he expounds slowly as though it's a litany.

I collapse onto his shoulder and chest. "Thank you, Christian…you're an amazing man," I moan in an incoherent manner. I'm ecstatic because I've just lost my v-card to the man of my dreams and it was more than I imagined it could be. I'm spent but so relaxed, it's ridiculous. Perhaps I'll have to crawl to the toilet to clean up.

He's cooing softly in my ear as we spoon goodnight. We both manage to fall fast asleep a short while later. I've found my mate for life. There's no turning back. It's hours later when we're both awakened by an explosion, from below, that rattles our bed and shatters our dreams.

**AN: WELL, ANA HAD HER FIRST TASTE OF CG'S TOY BUT, AS WE ALL KNOW, THERE'S MORE TO COME. ANY GUESSES ABOUT THE CAUSE OF THE EXPLOSION? **


	22. Chapter 22: Boom Boom

Ch. 22 BOOM BOOM

**AN: THANKS FOR REVIEWING, RECOMMENDING, ETC. LOVE YOUR COMMENTS! **

**CG POV**

I'm jolted awake by the sound and smell of a fiery explosive. My first instinct is to check on my Ana. She's just awakening and seems to be fine. I shake her and then order her to get dressed.

My second instinct is to call Taylor. He's been staying at the DoubleTree down the street because the conference hotel was booked. He's sound asleep when I call.

"Taylor. Find out what's going on with the explosion at the Marriott…Call Sawyer and see if he's OK. I've got Ana here with me. Try to find out what's happened with Janelle…Stay in touch," I order and click off.

I gather and then pull on my clothing from yesterday…it's been tossed all around the bedroom. What a great time we had last night! My cock is still tingling with pleasure from Ana's ride on it. I'm so lucky that she let me pop her cherry…at last. Damn, that was great. She's such a responsive little firecracker. I can't wait to show her what else she needs to learn. But right now…I have to focus and get us both to safety.

I run to the bathroom where Ana is cleaning up. Thank goodness she's already got her jeans and top on.

"Ana, just grab your purse, jacket and shoes…We can worry about the luggage and toiletries later."

Ana turns to me with a sharp intake of breath as we note that smoke is starting to seep under the door of the suite. I pull Ana with me toward the door. Before we open it, I touch it with the back of my hand to determine whether it's hot. Luckily the temperature feels fine.

Taylor calls back just as we're about to decide whether to stay or leave our hotel suite.

"There's been an explosion on the 18th floor, sir, but it's opposite from where the stairwell happens to be. Smoke is already billowing out from the windows on that floor. If there's light smoke on your floor, stay low and try to avoid breathing anything toxic. Crawl to the exit for the stairs which is 200 feet to the right of your suite. Make sure the doors don't lock behind you in case you must return. Your best bet is to head up toward the roof," he advises.

"Any news on Sawyer or Janelle?"

"Nothing yet but I'll keep checking…In the meantime, go up toward the roof. It's on the fiftieth floor. You are on the 30th level just now."

"Got it."

I grab Ana's hand and open the door to the hallway cautiously. Some people are already running through the corridor. The smoke from below has just begun to invade our air and it's rising. There's no sense in going down. We crawl quickly toward the stairwell and test the door to make sure we don't lock ourselves out . The stairwell air smells fresh, for now. I literally pull Ana along behind me but we're both moving at a fast pace up the stairs. We have twenty flights, until we find the roof, and we need to pace ourselves. Many other people have begun to climb with us. Some of them are running up.

"I hope Janelle is okay," Ana worries.

"Taylor is searching for her and for Sawyer. Hopefully, they are both alright."

"What floor was Sawyer staying on?"

"He found something on the lower level…as he likes to avoid taking fire risks."

"Does Taylor know what caused the explosion?"

"I don't think so…not yet, Ana."

We're both a bit winded after just ten flights up so I slow us down but keep moving. More hotel guests join the exodus toward the top of the building. Someone mentions a rotating bar at the top and jokes about breaking into the liquor storage area. I have no intention of taking us where the mob will gather.

My phone signals as we arrive at that area, however. "Sir, Sawyer reached the ground level safely…He's learned that someone set a bomb off in the hallway of the 18th floor. The fire department won't let anyone near that area but they're beginning to get the resultant smoke and fire under control…The bad news is that no one has seen Janelle."

"We're almost on the roof, now, Taylor. Should we venture up there or hang out in the bar area until we're given the all clear about returning to our rooms?"

"It will be hours before they'll let anyone back into their rooms, sir. Your best bet is to wait inside."

"Good job, Taylor, and give Sawyer our regards."

"Sir," he signs off.

Once we're at the top of the building, I turn to Ana and update her on our current status. "It looks as if Janelle might have been hurt or worse. No one has heard from her and the bomb exploded in the hallway…" I begin.

Ana's eyes fill with horror and tears. She pulls her phone out and attempts to call Janelle but it goes to Voice Mail. "Oh, Christian…if anything's happened to her…"

"Sshh, baby…We don't know, but let's hope she was able to avoid the worst of it. Don't panic yet."

"OK…Just think, if you hadn't shown up, that could have been me."

"Thank goodness you had the good sense to sleep with me last night," I whisper into her ear with a carnal tone in my voice. She's got me in her spell.

She giggles for the first time today. "Yes…That was astounding, Christian. I really loved my lesson…For my very first time, it was fabulous…You were fantastic."

Her eyes fill with wonder as she recalls the adventure on my Pogo stick. I'm so proud that I gave her that much satisfaction. The interesting point about our encounter is that I'm really only able to give about fifty percent of an effort to our lovemaking. She's such a luscious little peach.

There's so much more to sex when you care about your partner. It was a first for me, too. I've already fallen in love with this gorgeous, delectable young woman. But, Ana hasn't declared her love for me yet and I don't want to feel too vulnerable around her.

What I say instead is, "We aim to please Miss Steele…Don't worry, though, your lesson is far from over."

"I'm so excited for the next phase of our relationship." Ana looks so young and fresh as she anticipates the future. She most definitely likes me, a lot.

"Me, too," I assure her and pull her into my embrace for a morning kiss. I think I could hold her, kiss her, love her…forever. I made a great decision when I flew to Manhattan to see my girl.

We spend a good chunk of the early morning moving back and forth from the roof to the bar area. There's no food but most of the group doesn't seem hungry. Perhaps we're simply too shocked to focus on anything other than survival. The smoke from the 18th floor doesn't even reach us on the 49th level. As we mill around at the top of the hotel, Ana notices Jack and Nancy Hyde.

Jack looks pleased and surprised to see us. "Ana," he nearly shouts with joy, "how did you escape from the 18th floor? We were so worried."

"Easy…I decided to spend the night with my boyfriend, on the 30th floor," she explains with a bit of a blush. I put my arm around Ana's shoulder to demonstrate our status in no uncertain terms.

Jack and Nancy regard me with curiosity. "You look familiar," Nancy Hyde chirps. She's a round, dark haired woman with lovely taupe skin. I'm guessing she's seen my picture on the society pages.

"I'm sorry," Ana apologizes, "this is Christian…Christian Grey. And, Christian, this is Jack Hyde and Nancy Hyde." We shake hands all the way around.

Jack's eyes nearly pop out of his head when my name finally registers. "You're THE Christian Grey of… Seattle?" Nancy's jaw drops as she takes me in. I nod in a nonchalant manner.

"Mr. Grey… Are you in Manhattan on business?" Jack inquires with a bit of irony in his voice.

"You can call me Christian. Yes, indeed…I arrived yesterday afternoon. Since Ana was staying at the Marriott, I decided to find a suite for us. As it turns out, it's lucky for her that I located a room far enough away from the action." I chuckle to myself as I recall the action that Ana and I experienced last night. We had our own little fireworks display.

"I'm really worried about Janelle," Ana announces to both of them. "I've not been able to contact her."

"We've been calling the front desk and they've told us that both of you were missing. Now we can report that you, at least, are safe and sound," Jack states with relief while staring at Ana and me.

We chat a bit more and I tell them about what I've learned concerning the situation from Taylor. The Hyde's are shocked that the source of our troubles was a bomb on the 18th floor. Most of the guests are betting that it's the work of terrorists. I have other ideas. There are a few people out there who want to see Christian Grey suffer. Perhaps more than just a few.

By 10am, the Fire Marshall allows those of us on the 30th floor and above to return to our rooms. We're to pack and then take the stairs to the exit at the bottom of the building. We bid farewell to the Hyde's who still seem to be in shock about the whole affair. I let Taylor know about our plans. Sawyer is still poking around hoping to find out more about Janelle.

"Sir, there's been at least three deaths on the 18th floor," he reports in a somber sounding voice.

"Any information as to who died?"

"One security guard who'd been called about a suspicious piece of luggage in the hallway and two guests…None of them fit the description of Janelle."

I sigh with relief and let Ana know. She looks worried, regardless.

"Why don't we get our belongings out of here and sent to the jet? Then, we can keep a vigil, if we must, near the building."

"Or the hospital," Ana adds with a hopeful note in her voice. We pack carefully and continue calling our sources about any updates. Taylor arrives to take our bags. We're getting quite a workout today.

Once outside the Marriott, I suggest that we ought to get something to eat. Ana looks famished and tired. There's nothing new about any more casualties. The Fire and Bomb Squad members are investigating the scene and combing through all relevant evidence carefully.

"We might as well save our energy. If anything or anyone comes out of the Marriott, Sawyer is bound to notice. He's been checking with the authorities on a regular basis. Taylor's also gleaning as much information from his sources as possible."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Christian. I'm feeling weak and waiting around here is like watching paint dry. Let's get some brunch."

We find a Starbucks nearby. Ana buys a yogurt, banana and bagel. I settle for two bagels, an apple and a Grande Latte.

"What should we do about the corporate jet?" Ana worries.

"Nothing…It's at our beck and call, for today."

"Oh…I forget about how the one percent live."

"If they find Janelle, she'll probably miss her flight."

"Depending on her condition," I add, "we can take her back to Seattle with us."

"I hope she somehow survived this…attack. Thank you so much, Christian."

"For you, Ana…anything," I ooze and look deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. I could get lost in those babies. Hell, I want to get lost in Ana, period.

Ana bites her lip and holds my hand with more than affection. I lean in to kiss her lovely little ski-jump nose. Her scent begins to work its magic on my libido. I rest my forehead against hers as we relax over our table at Starbucks.

My phone begins to signal. "Grey."

It's Sawyer. "They've found Janelle and they're bringing her down on a stretcher."

"How is she?"

"Alive…But, they'll need to check her at the hospital. She ingested a lot of smoke."

"We'll be at the base of the Marriott in five minutes…Thanks for the update."

I turn to Ana and give her the good news. She jumps up from our table and pulls me by the hand. When I stand to leave, she pulls me to her lips for a kiss. She's always so grateful. My cock twitches as we make contact.

Ana and I wait outside the building while the Fire Department Rescue Team carries Janelle in a stretcher toward an ambulance. She's covered in soot but breathing through an oxygen mask. She recognizes us right away and gives us the peace sign and a smile. Her response is more than encouraging.

Ana and I jump into the ambulance to be with her.

"How did you manage to survive?" Ana asks Janelle with an incredulous tone to her voice.

Janelle pulls her oxygen mask down for a quick response. "I was going to the toilet. When the blast hit, I jumped into the bathtub."

"I guess you can't be too hygienic," I joke while Janelle shakes her head.

"How are you feeling?" Ana asks with tears of relief streaming down her face.

"Not bad for someone who was trapped on that god-awful floor for eight hours."

"Let's get you checked over," the EMT guy announces as we speed toward the nearest trauma center. He quickly runs through a scan of Janelle's vitals and looks impressed. "You're doing much better than what we'd expect, given the toxic air on that floor."

**AN: THANKS FOR YOUR FEEDBACK…WHO PLANTED THE BOMB AND WHY? **


	23. Chapter 23: Threats

Ch. 23 Threats

THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

ANA'S POV

Once Janelle checks out of the hospital, we try to salvage as many of her clothes and personal items as possible. Her toiletries are ruined but the clothes that were packed and in the suitcase survived. Once they are washed about six times, that is. The scent of smoke filled clothing just doesn't cut it with her. Or with me for that matter.

On the flight back to Seattle, Sawyer fusses over her like a mother hen. Though Christian would like to spend the flight in bed with me, he very kindly offers his bedroom to Janelle. She's still hoarse from breathing soot filled air and needs to rest and recover. She accepts his offer with gratitude.

Janelle emerges from the bedroom after three hours and seems hungry. Sawyer follows her to the kitchen and helps show her around. He's very concerned about her recovery and health. I find that endearing. Christian doesn't even notice, but I do.

Christian and I spend the flight time working on our IPADs, eating, talking and flirting. I love having the space and privacy that a private jet offers. Christian gets a lot of business done during the flight. I catch up with some of the manuscripts from work.

Taylor and Sawyer attempt to discover more about the bomb at the Marriott. Some video footage exists of a man with a rather bulky suitcase exiting the elevator on the 18th floor. This footage was taken about fifteen minutes before the suitcase exploded. Taylor promises to get a copy of the footage to Christian as soon as possible.

In the meantime, Janelle and Sawyer seem to be getting along really well. Hmmm. Does Edwin have some competition for Janelle's affection? I've noticed that they ate together and then started joking about the bomber and his possible motives. I'm eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Maybe the bomber was a frustrated writer and had a grudge against the arbitrary decisions that editors and publishing companies sometimes make," she suggests with a scoff.

"Perhaps a writer who somehow knew that you gave a thumbs down to her or his work," Sawyer adds with sexy arch to his brow. He's looking at Janelle with an enchanted smile on his face. I know that look.

"If that's true, then they should have blown up Jack Hyde's floor. I just send him recommendations, he has the final say," she's giving him the same sort of smile in return. Poor Edwin.

Sawyer's making it personal. "Maybe it was a former employee at SIP. Perhaps someone who had a crush on you."

"I doubt that! I've only worked there a year and only two people know me well enough to do me any harm. That would be Ana and Edwin. I don't think either of them would harm me in any way. Although Ana may be a wild card," she jokes while looking my way. I giggle.

Sawyer chuckles and asks Janelle more about her background and training. I notice that Janelle never mentions anything about her boyfriend. In fact, she's now quizzing Sawyer about his background in criminal justice. He's just returned from a tour of duty in Afghanistan. She's fascinated with his stories about the war.

Christian looks over at me as I observe my colleague and his security man with a quizzical look on his face.

"What are you thinking, Anastasia?"

I motion for silence and then sit beside him. Then I pull him to me with a hug and kiss his adorable mouth. His megawatt smile appears at once.

"What was that for?"

"For keeping me safe during our adventure today. And, for showing me such a good time last evening," I whisper as he looks at me with nothing but affection.

"Why are you whispering?" he asks with a conspiratorial whisper.

"Because I have a secret observation that I want to share with you. Don't say anything."

His eyebrows arch up as he leans in to hear my story. "Is it something about my masterful sexpertise?"

"'Afraid not," I tease "although you are quite the sexpert. Hopefully, I'll learn more about that tonight."

"I hope so...Well, nothing else matters then."

"OK, then I won't tell you," I tease and lick his neck.

"I'll be good...what is this secret observation then?"

"I think Sawyer has the hots for Janelle."

"Really?...If that's true, then I'll need to refocus his attention. He's been hired to protect you, first and foremost. I don't want him distracted by some blond."

Oops. I didn't mean to get Sawyer in trouble. I just thought it was cute to see him making eyes and time with Janelle. So, what I say instead is the following comment.

"Christian. Don't be an a...hole. Would you rather that he had the hots for me?" I know my question will get a certain reaction. Perhaps it will save Sawyer's job.

Christian is so predictable. His brow creases with consternation. "Has Sawyer shown any interest in you?"

"Of course not! I'm thinking that he spent so much time trying to find and save Janelle that she's become important to him, at least for the moment. Their flirting is probably a side effect of the rescue effort."

"Nonetheless, I don't want him focused on anything but his primary target, when he's on my payroll," Christian asserts in his CEO mode of operation.

"It's alright at the moment, though?"

"Since I'm here with you, yes, it's alright. I will ask Taylor to keep an eye out for any lapses on Sawyer's part. What Sawyer does when he's off the clock is his business. What he does when he's on the clock, is watch you. Is that understood?" Christian says in a paternal way.

"Yes, sir!" Whew, job crisis averted. Then Christian's off on another topic when his IPhone pings. His mood shifts again.

"Ana, Taylor just sent me a photo of the man who put the suitcase in the hallway. Do you happen to remember seeing anyone who looked like this at the conference?" He shows me several pictures of the perpetrator.

"He seems to be wearing some sort of disguise. However, this person looks familiar. There's something about the way he walks and moves that I've seen before."

Christian comes to life quickly with my observation. "Really? Look carefully and try to think about who was at the conference."

My stomach drops and I begin to feel a sense of panic as I match the man's moves to someone from my past. He's someone very well-known to me and he has nothing to do with the conference that I just attended. In fact, he has nothing to do with my career or Christian.

"Oh my god, Christian...I could be wrong but I have a very strong instinct about who this person happens to be."

Christian swallows hard and looks at me with an expectant expression. "Well, don't keep me in suspense."

"It's Carla's ex...the pervert, Richard."

"What the hell! You'd know that posture and those moves well though since he was your step-father..." he says while ruminating on my thesis.

"Yes, he lived with us for three years. The moves are all consistent with my memory of him, especially the way he moves his feet!"

At that, Christian is up and out of his seat in a flash. He signals Taylor and Sawyer over for a mini-conference with us. I tell them my idea about who the perp happens to be.

"Guys. I'm pretty sure the perpetrator is my former step-father. He's named Richard Dawson. He may have a grudge against me because Carla filed charges against Richard as a sexual voyeur a few years ago." I tell them what happened and how traumatized I was over the incident.

"Those sorts of claims are listed in the DSM as a paraphilia since it was done without your consent, you were a minor, and it really upset you. I studied these cases for my Criminal Justice degree. It's considered an indicator of a psychological disorder," Sawyer tells Christian.

Taylor and Sawyer immediately start to work on an investigation of Richard Dawson. They ask me all that I can recall about the situation as well as what happened after Carla divorced him.

"You should probably talk with my mother about those details. I never wanted to hear his name again after the shower incident," I admit. Then, I share my mother's contact information with the men.

The last thing I want is to make Carla worry about me. However, if Richard Dawson's made an attempt on my life, he may be planning something similar for Carla. In fact, he may have plans for her as we speak. I call her immediately.

"Hi Mom. I'm so glad that you answered right away."

"Ana, it's good to hear from you again. Aren't you at a conference?"

"I'm just returning from NYC. In fact, I'm on Christian's private jet as we speak."

"Really? I thought using a cell phone while on a jet caused problems with the avionics."

"Yes, it can cause radio interference but Christian tells me that on private jets, pilots often tolerate the use of cell phones. It's a fairly minor interference when there are only a few passengers. I wouldn't normally call from my cell during a flight but I need to talk with you about something very important."

"Oh...Why are you calling me from Christian's jet then?"

"I need to know whatever happened with Richard Dawson, after you charged him with being a sexual voyeur."

"Why?"

"I think he may have tried to kill me with a bomb at my hotel, last night."

After Carla recovers from the shock of what I tell her about our close call at the Marriott, she conveys what she knows about her ex.

"I really hate to tell you this Ana since I know you spent two years in therapy over that and other factors related to my marriages. But I know Richard blamed you for ruining our marriage. He thought you were being provocative, that you tried to lead him on. He was never charged with anything illegal, though."

"You never mentioned Richard's hostility toward me before mother."

"I know, because I did not believe it. You were always such a modest and quiet young girl. I felt that Richard was projecting his own wishes on you."

"Why is he after me now? I haven't seen him in years. At least, I thought he was out of my life for good."

"He's fallen on hard times in the last year or so."

"LIke what?"

"He lost his job, became homeless. He even asked Bob and me to lend him some money. We declined. Maybe he's blamed you for that as well."

"I'm shocked that Richard felt so strongly about me."

"He was disturbed Ana. Don't blame yourself."

"Well, he may have crossed over to the dark side, now, and I'm sitting at the crosshairs of his psychological problems."

"I am so sorry, Ana, dear. Are you going to call the police about him?"

"Yes, and Christian has his security detail working on tracking him down as well. He's dangerous, mom. If he'd go so far as to track me down and plant a bomb at my hotel, there's no telling what he's got in mind for you."

"He's quite an obsessive man, Ana. Once he's decided that someone has harmed him, he can be relentless. Be very careful!"

"So, mom, you're not worried about what Dick might do to you?"

"Not really! He blamed all of his problems on you. I never dreamed he would go after you the way he did, though."

"Well, I'd feel better if you would call the police, mom. You may not think he'll go after you but...maybe he'll spread the web wider to cause me pain."

"That's true, Ana. I'll discuss it with Bob and then make a decision about whether to contact the police or not."

"Alright mother," I sigh. "Just wanted to get the goods on Dick."

"Thanks, Ana. I love you, darling."

"Bye, mom. Love you." I hang up and feel that familiar role reversal. I'm the parent while my mother is the young adult. She's clueless about her own vulnerability. Well, at least I have a better understanding of Richard Dawson's psychological state.

I update everyone about what Carla shared. They're investigating his psychological and social profile as we come in for a landing at the SEATAC air strip.

I tell Christian about why Dick blames me for his problems and my mother's nonchalance about her own safety. I'm upset that Carla has kept so much of this information about Richard to herself.

"Ana, she probably didn't want to worry you, baby," he explains.

"But, it's almost as if she didn't think it was important for me to know about his obsession with me."

"She probably didn't consider him a threat until now."

"What worries me, Christian, is that she still doesn't really consider Dick a threat to herself."

"You've touched on the core of Carla's problem. She's a very self absorbed kind of person. If it doesn't concern her very own needs, she's not that worried."

"Yes, Christian. I'm her daughter and she isn't that worried about me."

"Well, Ana, I'd like to believe that she feels you're safe with me."

"That would be nice, if it were true. However, Carla really doesn't know that much about you, other than you're rich and powerful."

"There it is. She's caught up in the view that I can do anything because I have the resources."

"Well, can you?" I tease. At that point, Taylor takes Christian and me into the SUV. Sawyer left another vehicle at the airport and seems quite pleased to chauffeur Janelle to her place. We wave goodbye and then climb into our waiting vehicle.

"Where you're concerned, I'd like to believe that I can. However, as our experience last night demonstrated, my powers are limited. In some ways, my wealth makes me more vulnerable."

"Christian, that makes me wonder how Richard found me. Was it because of you?"

"How could that be? If he knew I was here, he would have placed the bomb on the 30th floor and outside my suite."

"The only clue might be the write-up that Kate did in the student newspaper about my interview with you. She did mention that I interviewed you at length. So, perhaps I'm safer with you."

"That's what I think, Ana. You should move in with me at Escala. Then we can keep you protected with 24/7 security. Taylor and Sawyer will get to the bottom of this issue. They'll find Richard Dawson, if it takes them all year."

"Now that you mention it, I remember feeling eyes on me at times when you weren't around. Like when I went to Fifty's with the gang from work and then when I was out and about in Manhattan."

"So, you'll move your things to my place right away?" Christian asks with eagerness. There's such a satisfied and sexy look in his eyes as he asks the question.

"Yes, at least most of my things. Do you want me to move into your spare bedroom?"

"Of course not! I want to share my bedroom with you. I want you in my bed and in my arms, every night."

"So, you really liked my performance the other night?" I ask with a naughty expression on my face.

"Ana, when I took your virginity last night, I was the happiest man on this planet. Connecting with you, physically, was profound. However, this is not simply about the sex. I cannot explain how complete you make me feel."

"You said that you loved me, Christian."

He looks frightened and vulnerable when he looks into my eyes. "The way I feel about you is so powerful that it frightens me, Anastasia. Have no doubt. I hope you feel the same way."

"I think I do, Christian. I'm afraid though because of all the broken relationships that Carla experienced... Perhaps we'll be different."

"Ana, I think we are unique. There are very few people who have the sort of connection that we do."

"I want that to be true. You are better than all the heroes in my novels, Christian."

He scoffs and then pulls me into his arms for a hug.

"Thank goodness for your resources, Christian."

"Now let me show you some other resources that I happen to possess," Christian jokes as we drive toward Escala.

"Yes, sir."

AN: Surprised about Richard? How did he find Ana in NYC?


	24. Chapter 24: Richard

Ch. 24 Richard Dawson

ANA'S POV

When I return to work on Friday, it's just Edwin and me. Janelle takes Friday off to clean up her clothes and recover. Jack tells anyone who will listen about the terrorist bombing at our hotel. I refuse to share the revelation about Richard Dawson's involvement in the incident. He's probably also spreading the word about who I'm dating. A few of the SIP employees, that I don't know well, are beginning to look at me with curiosity.

My Adonis comes to mind again. Last night entailed the most incredible sexual exploration yet. Not only did I get to sit on top and squeeze but this time Christian used his fingers to stimulate my other opening, down there. His touch sends me to the moon. His sexpertise always takes me to the next level. Yum!

I debate how much I want to tell Edwin about Janelle's situation. She called him last night and brought him up to speed about her adventures in the bathtub. She doesn't know about Richard, since it's on the QT between me and Christian's security team. Sawyer knows enough to keep her out of the loop.

There's a world of hurt headed Edwin's way if Janelle is serious about Sawyer. But, it's certainly not my place to give him a head's up about it. Poor Edwin. He's so devoted to Janelle and she may feel conflicted about her feelings toward both men. He lets me know that they are going out on Saturday evening. Perhaps Janelle will let Edwin know about his competition then. If not, things at work could get very tense. I know my first loyalty will be to Janelle...At least, I'm absolutely sure about who I love.

My work on manuscripts absorbs all of my time on Friday. The less I think about Richard Dawson, the more comfortable I feel. However, I need to press Carla for more information about why Dawson blamed me for his misfortunes. I wonder when he crossed over to the dark side in terms of his mental health issues. When I reflect on it further, that was probably around the time that he became a voyeur. At least it may have started at that point.

During my lunch hour, I put a call into Carla's phone but it goes straight to voice mail. She's probably busy selling real estate with her husband, Bob. I hope they've decided that Richard's mental state is precarious enough to alert the authorities.

Christian picks me up after work and takes me to the top of the Space Needle for dinner. I've never been to Sky City and the view is incredible with floor to ceiling windows. We eat while the restaurant rotates 360 degrees. Taylor provides security by standing outside the entrance to the restaurant. He could stop a truck but not a bomb.

"Has your mother revealed any new information about Richard?" Christian asks while we relax over our wine.

"She hasn't even returned my call from noon...I think Carla would prefer to be in denial about the entire Richard Dawson incident," I sigh while playing footsies with Christian under the table.

"Keep that footwork up, Steele, and I'll take you under the table," he threatens with a sexy smirk. His grey eyes look deeply into mine. He's smitten with me, there's no doubt.

"That sounds interesting! Then I can watch the cityscape of Seattle rotate while I get sent to the moon. It will add an entirely new dimension to my sexual gratification."

"Maybe I'll reserve this entire restaurant one night so that we can make love while the room rotates around us at the same time," he teases. "Perhaps I'll vary some of my techniques to match the rotation."

I snort with humor. "You are the ultimate romantic, Christian." He's just too sexy for his own good.

He kisses the knuckles of my hand while I finish my wine. Then we head back to Escala for another evening of sexual exploration.

On the drive to his place, I push for details about what his investigators have discovered about my nemesis.

"What have your people discovered about Richard Dawson?"

"He worked at Fifty's Bar and Grill as a 'bus boy' until last Sunday evening," Christian admits after some hesitation.

"Really? So, he might have seen us and seen me there on a couple of occasions?"

"Seeing you again may have set Richard off."

"How did he obtain the funds and the materials to follow me to NYC and to set a bomb off?"

"That's what we want to discover. Perhaps Carla has some information about contacts...friends or relatives that Richard had in New York."

"I never paid much attention to his family tree," I admit. "Though, come to think of it, he did visit his Aunt Bessie there once when he was married to Carla."

"Then we need to follow that lead. Why don't you call Carla tomorrow and we'll pump her for more information about her ex? Perhaps Sawyer can convince her to spill the beans, since he's so good at charming women."

I chuckle. "Carla will be like warm carmel candy in Sawyer's hands...Right now, all I want to think about, Christian...is you."

"That's a brilliant answer, Anastasia...Are you ready for your next lesson?" he asks as we arrive at the penthouse. I smile like a villain and shake my head in the affirmative. He kisses my head with affection before taking me into his arms for a hug and a longer kiss on the lips. I am such a fortunate young woman.

That night I get the full Christian Grey massage before I start bouncing away on the lap of my gorgeous and thrilled lover. I'm thrilled with the orgasmic state of our relationship. He's moaning in ecstasy as I perfect my moves on his organ.

"Oh, baby, I'm almost ready to flip you over and show you what this candy man can do when he's healed," Christian promises me after we're fully sated.

I giggle in delight. "When will the candy be delivered, sir?"

"My doctor thinks it will take another week before my ribs can really get a workout...Then, you'd better watch your ass!"

I blink my eyes in a seductive manner and give him a sexy smile while holding my butt. "I'm looking forward to the change in perspective, Mr. Grey."

"Are you now? You're always such an eager pupil, Ms. Steele. That's what I love about you Anastasia."

We both sleep soundly wrapped around each other. I'm so secure at Escala.

On Saturday morning, Carla finally returns my call.

"Ana, I've tried to remember as much as possible about Richard. He said something about a year ago regarding a possible job on the docks in Seattle. But, don't worry...I never told him a thing about your location, then or now. In fact, we haven't talked since last year."

"That's good...Did he have connections in NYC?"

"He was a favorite nephew of his Aunt Bessie who had a young son that Richard doted on. They got on well as I recall."

"That helps to know. Do you happen to remember where Bessie lived or the name of her son?"

"I think Richard mentioned the Queens area and I believe his younger cousin was named Michael."

"Can you recall anything about Bessie or Michael's surname?"

"I don't think so...oh wait, maybe it was Haven or Heaven, something like that because I always thought of angels when Richard said her name."

"Thanks, mom. You've been really helpful...I mean it!"

"Glad to know that I still have a memory. My menopausal symptoms make me feel befuddled half the time...Did your boyfriend's security team turn up anything new about Richard?"

"Just that he worked at Fifty's Bar and Grill across the street from where I work. I've been there a couple of times. He may have seen me and then heard the gang from work talk about the conference. What's interesting is that I never saw him there."

"He probably worked behind the scenes. Richard was never very charming...so they wouldn't have hired him as a server."

"I cannot imagine why he despised me so much that he wanted to kill me, mom. Can you?"

"After I divorced him, he became increasingly irrational. His life started spiraling out of control. I urged him to get psychological help and I think he did, at first."

"When do you think he became obsessed with the idea that I was the source of all his problems?"

"Around the time he lost his job, one year ago...he kept saying it was "all that little bitch's fault."

"I never said a word about your whereabouts though and thought little of it...You know, like you'd dismiss the ramblings of a lunatic."

"Yeah, I guess, but I wish you'd let me know about his issues. I could have kept an eye out for him."

"I'm so sorry, Ana...By the way, I did file a police report about a possible stalker for me and ID'd Richard as the source. The local PoPo are on the alert."

My body sags with relief. "I'm so pleased to hear that mom."

"Ana, I've gotta go. Bob's signaling me that our golf tee time has just come up. Talk later, honey. Love you,"

"Bye mom, love you, and thanks!"

I share all the contact information that I can with Christian and his team. They immediately focus in on any Bessie Haven or Heaven's living in Queens. The fact that her son is named Michael will help them sort through the options.

"You're really helping us zero in on this creep...Why did he want you hurt or injured anyway?"

"Carla says he believes that I led him on...which is completely ridiculous. Once the marriage ended, he was at loose ends with everything. She thinks he began to lose his grip on reality about a year ago, when he was homeless However, she did mention that he may have had a job working on the docks in Seattle."

"My poor, baby! Did you think you might have given him any reason to believe that you wanted him?" Christian asks and I see a glimmer of the green eyed monster appear in his eye.

"Christian look at me...I was fifteen years old, skinny as a rail, I wore glasses, and I was a book worm," I state with confidence. "I never flirted with him or really, even looked at him. I despised him after he started using the belt on me."

"Maybe he found that bookish look appealing," Christian observes with a hint of a smile but I can see that he's mollified by my explanation.

"Even my mother will tell you that I was always modest and quiet. I never made a show of myself and I was far from sexually appealing."

Christian laughs as he imagines my gawky, awkward fifteen year old self. I actually note that he seems relieved.

"Ana, I'm a lucky man that you were a slow to mature young teen," he asserts with enthusiasm. "Even without a past, you're attracting attention."

"Not due to the way I looked, however. It's due mainly to my mother and her flakey marriage partners."

"Well, it's a beautiful Saturday morning and time to have some fun outside. I'll let my security team work on the NYC info. Why don't we go for a ride on my boat?"

"OK! Tell me about it."

"My yacht is named Grace and she moves through the water like a sharp knife. We can sail near the Peninsula and up toward Orcas Island today. Incidentally, there's a wonderful view from the front bedroom."

"Sounds like a great idea, Christian. Should I bring a windbreaker and jeans?"

"Oh, yes, you'll need protection from the wind. Also, make sure to pack some of the negligees I bought you."

"Yes, sir! Maybe I'll keep one there."

"Always prepared, Anastasia..."

AN: SHOULD RICHARD'S COUSIN BE THE SAME MICHAEL FROM THE CONFERENCE OR IS THAT JUST TOO MUCH? THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR INPUT. I LOVE IT!


	25. Chapter 25: Sailing

Ch.25 Sailing

**THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR FEEDBACK ABOUT MICHAEL. YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**CG POV**

I'm relieved, in a sense, that the bomb meant for Ana was not the result of one of my business or sexual deals gone wrong. What really shocks me is that someone like Richard detests my lovely Ana enough to want her seriously injured or dead. What could a young 15 year old girl do to a man to push him over the edge to this extent?

I know Ana's beauty and sex appeal are potent but she was, apparently, a gawky and uncoordinated young teen then. On the other hand, Ana has no idea how appealing she happens to be. Richard Dawson probably fell hopelessly in love with her. When she reacted to his voyeurism with revulsion, it very likely crushed him. Then again, he was her step father and should have known his boundaries.

Taylor and Sawyer uncovered the fact that Michael, the dude I extracted from Ana's handshake, is in fact related to Richard. They both have the same surnames. I knew Michael Dawson was bad news. Now Ana should feel grateful for my intervention, rather than treating me like some paranoid boyfriend.

Sawyer discovered and then let me know that Richard was staying with Bessie and Michael Dawson in Queens during the same dates as the publishing conference. They located the home in a run down section of the Borough. However, Richard and Michael vacated the premises shortly after the bombing occurred. Apparently, Bessie was married to Charlie, the brother of Richard's father, until his recent death.

Charlie's experience with explosives began when he was a private in the military. Over the course of his career, Charlie became a highly trained explosives operative. That's probably how Michael or possibly Richard learned to assemble and deliver the sort of bomb that was used to blow up a portion of Marriott's 18th floor.

My guess is that Richard knew of the conference from the SIP chatter at Fifty's. When he saw Ana with the group, he decided that it was time to make a move on her. He could have easily researched the conference dates and location on the internet.

The wild card was Michael. Was it just pure chance that Michael also happened to be in the publishing field? Perhaps he signed up for the conference without really having a job in publishing. After all, anyone can attend such conferences as long as they're willing to pay the registration fees.

Since Richard had family connections in NYC, his expenses were minimal. Bessie would be happy to welcome her nephew home and perhaps paid for his airfare. Then it was a matter of getting information about exactly where Ana was staying. If Michael could get to know the women and find out more about their room or at least their floor, the game was simple.

Of course, all Michael really needed to do was ask the girls about whether they had a view and how far up they were in the conference hotel. Janelle or Ana might easily have bragged about what they could see of Times Square. The trick would be for Richard to get the suitcase with explosives up to the 18th floor. That information was yet to be uncovered. The Marriott should have trained their security and staff more carefully.

Bessie Dawson kindly assisted Sawyer with his investigation but claimed no knowledge of her son or nephew's current location. She did admit that she paid for Richard's recent flight to NYC from Seattle and that her son, Michael, felt very close to his uncle. What stuns me is the realization that Richard appears to be quite rational to those closest to him. How can someone so psychotic act so normal?

I urge both Taylor and Sawyer to share the information that they've uncovered with the police. After all, it can only help with their investigation of the bombing at the Marriott. Further, if the NYPD can keep Richard at bay, that's one less worry for me.

My current focus concerns keeping Ana secure and happy. That's why I'm going to take her sailing on my yacht and show her a good time. Since Taylor and Sawyer are hot on the heels of Richard and Michael, I'm going to spend the day just relaxing with my girl.

Once we're out on the open water of the sound, I show Ana some basic sailing maneuvers. I demonstrate how to "come about" by shifting the sail from one side of the boat to the other. I also unfurl the spinnaker sail to display how quickly my yacht can move through the water when all its potential gets called into play. Hmmm. That's an interesting metaphor.

It's a perfect day on the water with enough of a breeze to keep it challenging but not enough to make it daunting. Ana's clearly impressed with my abilities. Of course, that's part of my strategy today. I need to demonstrate my skills to the woman of my dreams. She's such a naive and lovely young thing.

When we're far enough from the crowd, I decide to loosen the sails and let the boat drift about a bit. We can eat, drink and possibly...fool around a while. Maybe the rocking of my boat will aid me in my quest to make some new moves with Ana.

"Care for some snacks and a drink, baby?" I ask once the boat bobs gently in the seas. No other boat or person is around.

"Sounds wonderful," she agrees. "Can I help set things on the table?"

"Thanks, Ana...Can you take the cheese plate, veggies and crackers up top?"

"Will do, sir. I've already grabbed the wine glasses and put them on a small table."

"Do you like the idea of drinking a light California Chardonnay?"

"Whatever you suggest, sounds fine to me, Christian."

"You're so easy to please today," I remark and then pour us both a generous amount of wine.

"I just want to forget about the Marriott for now. Hopefully, Michael and Richard remain somewhere on the east coast."

"Let's not think about them for now...How do you like the wine?"

"It's light, almost tastes like some sort of fruit," she responds while reclining against the cushions on the deck.

We consume our food and drink. The sun shines and there's a light breeze flowing around us. We've both got a buzz from the Chardonnay. Ana puts her head in my lap and rests. We both doze a bit. After a while, Ana sits up and starts to unbutton her shirt.

"What do you think you're doing, baby?"

"It seems so private out here. I thought I'd try to get some sunbathing in. I love the feel of the breeze on my body."

"Do you mean that you want to go topless on deck?" The thought alone makes me harden.

"Wouldn't you like that?" she teases and jiggles a bit for emphasis.

"Of course, I'd love to see your lovely boobs in the light of day," I admit but worry about who else might look at them. We certainly appear to be alone at the moment.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anyone else nearby just now," she observes and then stands, removes her shirt and pulls off her bra.

I stare at her naked chest in awe. She's got the most beautiful breasts and they're just the right size for me. She walks toward me and then twirls around to display her mammaries in all their glory. I'm salivating as I hold out my arms to her. I cannot wait to have my mouth and hands on her. She's quite the tease today, however.

She runs around the deck and makes me chase her. I love the way her breasts jiggle as she runs. I'm off the cushions and after her in an instant. This game makes me horny. Ana doesn't let me catch her right away. When I do finally get my hands on her, they find their way onto each of her peaches.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get these lovely boobs sunburned?"

"Not with you around," she giggles as I've already pulled her down onto a cushion.

My mouth suckles one breast hungrily while the other is getting a gentle squeeze. They're so nice and full for me. I love the feel and taste of her. She moans while I get us both fully stimulated.

"Why don't we go to the bedroom and get a bit more comfortable, Anastasia?" I ask when I'm rock hard.

"Can't we just mess around out here in the breeze?"

"I think we should have some privacy and space. We're not just going to be fooling around. I want you, Ana...You never know when another boat or even private plane will invade our space." She actually huffs in frustration. It's delightful.

She's quite the little brazen siren today. I pull Ana up from the cushions and tug her hand. I love watching her walk around topless. She retrieves her bra and shirt and then follows me below deck to my large king-sized bedroom.

I quickly tug off her remaining clothing and toss her onto my mattress. She sits naked against the pillows at the top of the mattress and curls her index finger at me. I remove my clothes in a mindless manner. Before I know it, I'm kissing and fondling her for all I'm worth. Her hands quickly find my member and start massaging it with confidence. She's a quick study and an apt pupil.

Her marvelous body and firm hands have me revved up for action in no time at all. Without any concern for my ribs, I push her beneath me and kiss her passionately. She tastes divine. I've no doubt in my mind that I love this young woman.

Habit seems to take over then. The gentle rocking of the boat pushes me forward and onto her torso. I grab Ana by the hips and work myself toward her entry. I'm so firm it's ridiculous. I make sure to put my full weight on my elbows and then angle myself into her slowly. She lets out a grateful moan when I push more of my member in. I look at her face as a cue for my next moves. She's smiling and receptive when I finally fill her to the hilt. Wow!

Then I start to move with a steady rhythm. She lets out a long breath as I find a comfortable pace for our connection. Her hands are firmly clamped on my waist and her hips are lifting in sync with my pumps.

"Does this angle work for you, baby?" I ask with concern. It's a first for me to be on top of Ana.

Her answer sends me into nirvana. "Does it ever, Christian!"

I start to push and pump while over her. She's writhing with desire. "Oh Christian. I love this new position. It's hitting all the right spots...Can you go a little faster?"

"Of course, baby," I assure her and really start to move while she meets my every thrust. She's just perfect. I'm surprised at her enthusiasm so I get lost in her tightness. How did I get so lucky to find a virgin who also loves to have sex with me?

I look down at the face of my gorgeous young girl. She's in an altered state. Her head is thrown back on the pillow, her eyes are shut and her mouth forms an 'o' as I thrust in and out. The rocking of the boat actually assists me in my efforts.

I've never been this intimate with another person. Ana's innocence and lust are the reason I'm able to move in this direction. I trust her, desire her and love her.

Before I know what's happened, she's moaning my name and in the throes of an orgasm. My sense of satisfaction and stimulation are in overdrive. As her walls convulse around me, I come undone. I'm in a state of bliss as my release occurs. I look into her now open blue eyes and see nothing but happiness and joy.

"Thank you, for a great time, Anastasia...I guess my ribs are healed, after all."

"That was the best angle, ever, Christian. Can we try that again?"

"Coming right up, baby. Just give me a minute to recover."

**AN: Surprised at Ana's enthusiasm for the angle or about her topless display on deck?**


	26. Chapter 26: Privacy

**Ch. 26 Privacy**

**CG POV**

When I'm back at work on Monday, I receive a text from an unknown source. Jenks traces it and informs me of its origin.

"Sent from a TracFone that was purchased in Seattle from a store with a nonfunctional security camera."

I immediately think of Elena or Richard but something suggests that it's not them. It's the tone of the message that seems almost flippant; even tentative. The text offers me a warning. I'm surprised since a threat is what I expected. This is what it says:

"CARLA MANIPULATES MEN. ANA IN TRAINING."

The gist of the warning is that Carla is a conniving manipulator and that she's instructing her daughter Anastasia along the same lines.

"Sure!" I chuckle and close the message. There's no way that Ana could have caused us to get trapped in the elevator during an earthquake. This person's paranoia knows no bounds.

Later in the day, I receive a another text and photo. This time the text shows Ana deep in conversation with Janelle. They're examining a photo and it appears as though I'm the subject. The text message reads:

"YOU ARE NEXT."

Again, the rebuttal to such a claim would be that Ana's merely showing Janelle a picture of her boyfriend, which happens to be me. I'm such a lucky man to have this loyal young girlfriend. Most girls her age would still be hedging their bets with other possible suitors.

By the end of the day, I've received several more photos, by text, with the label 'GOING PUBLIC'. This text and message gets my serious attention. At first, I'm tempted to zap them without a glance but my curiosity or maybe my sense of humor causes me to open them. I'm not happy, though, when I see their contents. I know where this is going.

The first photo shows Ana and me eating on the deck of the Grace. We're laughing and having a great time. I love seeing Ana so happy. I actually also look young and carefree. The remaining photos show Ana running around topless with me in hot pursuit. God, does she look sexy. I should have taken some photos myself. Then, of course, there's a couple of photos with me enjoying her breasts. They're making me hot just looking at them. Ana's got her head thrown back with an ecstatic expression on her face. I'm definitely saving these gems. I'd be pleased to pay this lunatic for the photos.

There's no way anyone else is going to see my Ana nor me in such an intimate encounter. Our relationship is no one else's business. My guess is that some pap is trying to blackmail me to keep the pics from appearing in the Seattle Enquirer. I'm sure Ana would be mortified to know that half of Seattle might see her topless. Then I think of our family and friends and a chill runs through my body. I'm certainly not going to let that happen.

I text only the first photo to my detective, Jenks. Then I call and instruct him to locate the sender and put the lid on these photos, immediately.

"Pay whatever fee the sender wants."

"It looks as if these shots were taken with a high-end telephoto lens. So, it could be a pap...However, first, we need to find the sender. Has there been any request for a payout?"

"Nothing yet. I'm guessing that will come next."

Even though my instincts tell me that some hack probably took these pictures, I can't help feeling a twitch of fear and even despair when I consider the context. I know that the most important thing to do is talk with Anastasia about the photos.

Perhaps a call to Dr. Flynn, first, might make the most sense. After all, I have a number of issues I'd like to discuss with him. I thank my lucky stars that we took the rest of our lovemaking on the boat to the bedroom. My feelings for Ana are spiraling to the next level and I need some advice.

I'll be taking Ana to dinner tonight around 6:30pm and that means I'll have time to fit in a session with Flynn. Flynn ushers me into his office at 5pm. I've already sent some of the offending texts and photos to John and he knows what I'm concerned about. At least John knows Ana already.

"Christian, how are things with Anastasia just now?" is the first question out of his mouth. He's smiling from ear to ear.

I can't help but respond with humor as well. "Other than our invasion of privacy, they're great, John. As you can see from the photos, we spent time sailing on my yacht this Sunday. I gave my staff the day off and it was just the two of us out on the water...or so we thought. Ana's coming out of her shell…or maybe I should say bra…very quickly. However, someone else was observing us."

Flynn laughs heartily. "Yes, you're never really alone in this world. Does that mean you're going to pay to keep these photos private, Christian? Obviously, you enjoyed yourselves on the sailing excursion."

I nod my head affirmatively. "It'll be an expensive lesson for me. I hope Ana learns from this episode. She convinced me to take a chance. However, no request for cash has been made yet."

"Why else would they send you the text and photos? You also thought no one else was around, then. You're usually a very careful person who doesn't like to share private moments."

"It wasn't my idea. Ana made some good points about the fact that it seemed we were completely alone. She was wrong. However, the breeze felt good and her body looked amazing..." I add while I chuckle at the memory. "I got carried away, John."

"Well, Christian, it's great to see you having so much fun. Ana really brings out the playful side of your personality."

"You have no idea! I hope these photos are the end of the matter...In fact, I'll be more than happy to add the shots to my collection. They're priceless."

"However, you've come to see me about more than an invasion of your privacy, I suspect."

"John, I'm in uncharted territory with the relationship. These feelings are all so new and my sense of vulnerability is being stoked."

"Relationships always entail some level of risk. No risk...no reward. The question you need to weigh is whether you think Ana is worth the risk."

"From all that I can discern, she's certainly worth it, John. However, the person who sent the photos also sent me a warning about Carla, Ana's mother, and her motives."

"Have you investigated Carla?"

"To some extent...but she's quite different from Ana. Carla's all about impulses and cheap thrills. Ana's about depth and thoughtful, careful actions."

"So, your question is?"

"Whether Carla can influence Ana's feelings in regard to me."

"Does Ana seem particularly close to Carla?"

"No, not really. In fact, she appears disdainful at times. She thinks her mother doesn't care enough about her...that her mother is selfish. Ana is more the parent and Carla, the child."

"What's your gut instinct, Christian?"

"That I'm safe with Ana. I think she's falling in love with me."

"I would trust that instinct," he urges.

"In truth, John, I'm in love with her," I blurt out suddenly. "I just don't want to think that I'm being shaken down by an outside force."

"Christian, I'm not at all surprised to hear your admission. Someone with your resources needs to be careful. Have you discussed these feelings with Ana?"

"I've said the words 'I love you' to Ana, a couple of times already. Typically, I huff them out when in the throes of passion."

"That sounds more than appropriate...Well, what's Ana's response?"

"She hasn't admitted that she loves me, yet."

"Ana's got baggage but so have you Christian. Maybe you're more ready for a committed relationship than Ana is at this point."

"Should I give her more time?"

"Why don't you explore the issues with her? Only she knows the answer to your question. My instinct is that Ana has no intention of manipulating you. She's truly smitten by you."

I nod my head as a sense of relief floods my body. John's instincts are never wrong. "I'm going to speak with her tonight about making our relationship exclusive, John. However, I don't want to frighten her."

"How long have you known Ana?"

"A little more than five weeks," I admit with some hesitation. "Am I rushing it?"

"That's for the two of you to decide," he advises. "But, it looks as if it's time for you to eat. Give my regards to Ana." At that, he rises and sees me to his door.

I pick Ana up from Escala at 6:30pm. She looks excited and pleased to see me. I give her a quick kiss and then drive to a nearby intimate Italian restaurant.

Once we're seated and our wine's been ordered, I take out my phone and share the texts and photos with her. She's turning crimson as she flips through the pictures.

"I'm so sorry that I convinced you to take a chance with our privacy," she apologizes. "I guess I'm a poor judge of safety and I've lost my credibility with you."

"When you're as high profile as I am, there are all sorts of crazies out there looking for a quick payday. You're just not accustomed to all the attention."

"I love the pics of you and me, though," she gushes and points to my favorite.

"Me too," I admit with a smirk. "I should have paid someone to take the shots of me tasting you. Now, I'll be paying this nut but I'll have the photos forever." Ana giggles and that sends a quiver through my member.

"What really disturbs me is what this 'crazy' said about Carla," she admits. "Are you sure that Elena didn't send these pics? That's her MO, to date."

"The language isn't what Elena would use. My gut tells me that the C&D letter has put Elena on ice for now...Further, how would Elena know anything about Carla?"

"That's a good point, Christian...Let's see. Who would know about Carla, has expensive photographic equipment, and also knows about us?"

I look directly into Ana's eyes as I make the connection. "Jose," I suggest as we both look at one another in horror.

"No, he would never do such a thing...I've known him for years, Christian. He's such a great guy and our dads are best friends."

"Remember how ardent Jose was with you, after your move to Seattle?"

"Christian, that's true but he accepted the fact that I didn't care for him as anything other than a friend, eventually."

"Are you sure, Anastasia?"

"Well...sort of," she admits at last. "I haven't really kept in touch with him for the last month or so."

"He's never had any major competition. He may be holding a major grudge against you by now...I'll get Jenks on his case, immediately."

"Look, his photo exhibit in Portland is coming up in a few days. Perhaps we ought to pay him a visit," Ana suggests.

"We'll more than pay him a visit," I assure her. "We'll surprise him."

"I've already promised Jose that I'd attend his gallery opening on Thursday."

"What Jose won't expect, is me. Don't give him any advance warning."

"Alright," she agrees with some discomfort. "But, I feel like such a traitor. He's always been there for me."

"Believe me, Ana, there's nothing worse than a young man who's been scorned in love. In the meantime, I'll have Jenks check into his recent whereabouts. If he's been to Seattle on Sunday...he's a dead man."

"I've just lost my appetite, Christian. To think that Jose was taking pictures of us making out and me running around topless on your yacht. It makes me cringe with embarrassment."

"At least there's no doubt in his mind that we're a couple. However, since I want you to eat something, let's change the subject...How about some more wine?"

"Thank you...Can I see those photos again?"

"Later...for now, baby, I just want to talk about us."

She immediately calms when I refocus the conversation. "Well, what about us?"

"Ana, I'd like you to be with me, exclusively," I start and look into her eyes for a reaction.

Her blue orbs soften with affection and a strong emotion. Could it be love? "I don't think there's any doubt that we are exclusive, Christian."

"Good. That's what I need to hear, again and again."

Ana sighs. "Have I given you any reason to think there's someone else?"

"Well, the photos of you and Michael from NYC had me in a bit of a tailspin."

"Yes, I noticed, but remember that I gave you my virginity that night," she oozes and squeezes my hand in reassurance. "If that doesn't convince you, I cannot imagine what else would."

"I know I'm more than over the top when it comes to you, Anastasia. But, I want some outward symbol of our commitment."

"OK, would you like me to wear some sort of jewelry? Maybe a bracelet?"

"How about a ring?" I venture but the look in her eyes tells me it's too soon.

"Maybe an Irish friendship ring would be nice," she suggests.

"You're not ready for something more?" I tease.

"Christian, we're not ready for something more at this point."

"How do you know that?" I test her.

"For one thing, you've never let me touch your chest nor your back yet."

"And, if I did allow you to touch my chest and my back that would mean what?"

"Trust. That you really trusted me, Christian. You aren't ready yet to take that step. On Sunday, I had to keep my hands firmly planted on your waist while we made love."

"Sorry, Ana. Good point, well made."

"Maybe we should work on that symbol first before anything else."

"Alright. Perhaps we can start on that tonight," I offer and feel quite bold when doing so. My anxiety level has just registered on the Richter scale.

"You're on, Grey."

**AN: SURPRISED ABOUT JOSE'S POSSIBLE ROLE WITH THE PHOTOS? I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR AND NEED YOUR FEEDBACK!  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Nightmares

**Ch. 27 Nightmares**

**AN: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT JOSE'S POSITION REGARDING ANA. LEMONS.**

**CG POV **

We have a great time tasting each other's pasta dishes at the Italian restaurant. Ana's decided on a delicious spinach ravioli while I've opted for a seafood risotto. Of course, the Tuscan Cabernet puts us both in a mellow mood. I've got Anastasia wrapped in my arms as we bid the owner farewell.

Then, it's on to Escala. Tonight's going to entail a litmus test for our relationship. I'm testing to see if Ana's touch on my vulnerable areas will lead to a panic attack or not. Ana has already decided that my toleration of her touch is a sign of trust. Before that event unfolds, however, I need to be reassured about our connection.

One sure method of easing my anxiety is through our sexual encounters. Ana's responsiveness during our sexual dance signals that she wants me, and that she cares about me on a primal level. In my view, that's essential to our relationship. From the moment I first touched Ana, I felt an electric spark that entailed powerful sexual and chemical bonds unlike anything I've ever encountered before. It's far beyond sexual chemistry and speaks to something akin to connecting with a soul mate. I want Ana to be my soul mate, forever.

As we climb into the elevator and head for the penthouse, the tension mounts between us. Before the doors of the lift close, I'm giving Ana a French kiss that's filled with heat. She's lost in the moment as her arms encircle my head and neck in a powerful hold. The sounds coming from her throat indicate that I've sparked her sexual desire. I've got Ana's torso wrapped in my arms and I'm breathing heavily as our kiss deepens. We stumble out of the elevator and encounter Taylor's knowing smirk. We both nod to him briefly as I guide our entwined bodies toward my bedroom.

She pulls gently on my tie and then helps me undo that as well as my jacket. Before a minute has elapsed, my belt has been removed and all my shirt buttons are undone. I'm stroking Ana's body while my dress shirt hangs open and my pants get tighter. She inches me toward her chest by tugging on the waist of my pants. We're both standing up and stroking the other's arms and face while also exchanging a heated kiss. My arms have found their way around her back while hers remain at my waistline.

"Let me take off your dress and see you in your underwear," I suggest in between our tongue exchanges.

She moves back a bit to enable me. I peel her pastel colored shift off slowly and marvel as her curves emerge from beneath the material. I toss her dress on the closest chair, near her purse and jacket. I don't even remember removing those items. She steps out of her shoes while I push off my leather Brunei loafers. I stand back to admire the way Ana looks in her matching designer bra and thong. She's pulling off my shirt while I look her up and down with eagerness.

"Lay down on the bed," I command as I take off my pants and slip off my socks. Now we're both dressed in underwear only. She moves to the middle of my mattress and slides backward as I hover over her.

"You look wonderful in your underclothing. I'm glad we ordered several pairs of this design… It really emphasizes your slim waist and full breasts," I huff while licking my lips.

"I can't wait to remove your tight boxers and undershirt," she whispers seductively.

"Let's leave my coverings in place for now and concentrate on yours."

She moans in response. I've got Ana pinned beneath me while I begin to kiss every part of her. I start with her head and neck then work my way down to her chest. Before either of us know it, she's out of her bra. My mouth finds its way to each of her nipples. I get stuck there for a while. She's writhing beneath me as I suck and twist away. Her arms are now gripping my biceps with desire. Then I move further south to her navel. My tongue finds its way into her belly button while my fingers slowly move her thong down and off her rear. She helps me push it all the way off.

Ana's now completely nude while my hands and mouth work their magic on her clitoris.

"Christian…wow, this is wonderful," she gushes while I bury my tongue and mouth into her folds. She smells and tastes like the most exquisite perfume. Every nerve in my body is engaged in the task of stimulating my Ana. She's mumbling something incoherent as I make my way up and down her legs and thighs with nips and kisses.

"Are you ready for me, angel?" I ask.

"Please Christian…I need to feel connected to you," she begs while pushing my boxers off my ass.

I position myself carefully at her entrance and then thrust with gusto into her very wet and warm opening. She greedily pulls me in with a clench. Once our connection is made, we're very energetic. We rock back and forth rapidly in our coupling and its feels amazing. Ana's huffing and moaning as I push and pull myself up and down, in and out.

"Anastasia…I love you," I whisper with awe as I pump away on her. She lifts her hips effectively to meet each of my thrusts.

"Oh, baby, don't slow down…" she urges me in a hurried whisper. "You're doing a great job."

"Thanks!' I chuckle as I realize that Ana doesn't have any basis for comparison. She's the best sex partner I've ever had because of her enthusiasm and energy. I'm lost to desire as we both climax at the same time and fall back on the mattress in a breathless orgasmic release.

"That was fantastic, baby!" I announce as I withdraw from our coupling. I kiss her face and hair with passion as I roll to my side. Then I pull my lovely girl to my chest. My undershirt remains firmly in place between us. Her arms slink around my waist.

"Do you want to go again, my love?" I ask while petting her face.

"How about after I've had a chance to see and maybe touch your chest?" she suggests softly.

"Just give me a minute or two." I need to pass this test, to prove that I trust Anastasia.

"OK, Christian," she agrees while kissing my face and head with adoration.

"Our sex life is magic," I tell her honestly. "You wouldn't know, but I do…You. Are. Amazing."

"Oh, Christian…I'm so happy that I please you. And, you've had so much experience over the years. If I'm as good as you say, then it's due to your training, baby… I love having sex with you."

"Ditto and don't forget about your enthusiasm, energy and desire," I add to round out the equation.

Then, Ana looks at me with innocence and tugs at the hem of my undershirt. I sit up, sigh, and pull it off quickly. She sits up and then stares at my chest for several moments. First, she pulls me to her chest and nuzzles her breasts against me. Her hands rest on my shoulder blades. That feels alright, even sexy. After a few moments, Ana bends her head and begins to kiss a few of my burn marks. Her kisses feel both soothing and scorching at the same time. I breathe carefully as she continues her therapy on the scars.

"Each time that I kiss a scar, I'm making it heal," she pronounces. I breathe slowly in and out as she works her lips over each of the marks on my chest. Her full lips actually function like a soothing balm on the upraised flesh of the scars. I breathe deeply and then imagine the sting being removed from each burn that she encounters. Finally, she takes her hand and gently places it at the center of my chest.

I feel a sharp intake of breath upon impact and pull back from the contact for a moment. Then I relax into her flattened palm as she looks deeply into my eyes and kisses me on the lips. Before long both of her hands have found their way onto my back. She distracts me by rubbing her erect nipples across mine. She squeezes her chest to mine. The soft cushioning of her breasts against my chest takes away more of the discomfort. Then she moves her fingers in a gentle circular pattern on my back. She kisses my neck and face as we fully embrace.

"Oh, Anastasia," I moan. "Your touch really calms me."

"I'm so happy, Christian…Now, we can move forward with our relationship," Ana declares while wrapping both of her arms around my back for the first time, ever.

I'm trembling but also enjoying the warmth of her hands on my skin; her full chest against mine. We hug and embrace for an unknown amount of time. I'm wrapped in the embrace of the woman I love and trust. We've just broken through one of my lifelong barriers and I'm not having a panic attack. I tilt her head up to mine and kiss Ana deeply. We fall asleep wrapped in one another's arms.

It's after three in the morning when I awaken, screaming, from a nightmare. Ana pets my head and back and coos sweet sounds in my ear.

"It's alright, Christian…Ana is here. You are safe, baby," she reassures me. I fall back into a dream state after a few moments of thrashing about. "Don't worry…" she urges me as I calm down.

In my dream, Jose confronts me. We're at his gallery opening. His art is on display and all of the pieces are blow ups. Not only are there intimate photos of Anastasia and me on the deck of the Grace, for the world to see, but there are more disturbing scenes as well. Somehow Jose has found the photos of me with my Subs. I'm riding and whipping and belting any number of my former lovers in various sexual poses. In addition, some photos show close ups of my burns and scars. They are oozing with pus and goo. I scream and run from the gallery while Jose and Anastasia laugh at the photos. The crowd of people at the opening stares at me and then the photos with their mouths hanging open.

Somehow, after I've left the gallery, Jose and I are involved in a discussion. Jose tells me that I'm in danger. I'm actually listening to his story.

"Don't trust Anastasia Steele," he urges me. "She's not what you think she is."

"And what is that?" I ask with disdain.

"She's a cock tease and she wants you only for your money."

"No, she doesn't! She's innocent and pure."

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that her step father detests her so much that he wants to kill her?"

"He's a sick, twisted man, Jose, you must see that."

"It's not Richard who's sick and twisted but Ana and Carla."

"Convince me, Jose."

"Ana slept with Richard for three years when she was younger," he taunts.

"If so, then Richard's a sexual predator, since Ana was underage," I reason.

"She slept with Richard during college," he laughs wickedly.

"How do you know that?" I challenge him.

"I've got pictures to prove it," Jose claims.

"What do your photos reveal?"

"Ana had sexual intercourse with Richard at least twice a week for years while they were in college. He came to the apartment whenever Kate was away. Ana broke Richard's heart and mine, too."

"Did she ever talk about Richard with you?"

"She didn't need to talk about him. I caught them in action…She's a liar and a wicked little tramp."

"Why would she do something like that after Richard exposed himself in her bathtub shower?"

"She's lying about that too. That story was a ruse to ruin Carla's marriage. After all, Richard and Anastasia were hot for each other, even then. She stripped for him all the time. But, she teased him for years. She slept with him because he paid for her entire college education. She promised to marry him but then dumped Richard about a year before she graduated."

"How do you know this, Jose?"

"He told me and then…someone else told me. I know all about her now. She pretends to be the innocent little bookworm but that's all a game to her. Carla's in on it, too."

"Did you ever sleep with her, Jose?"

"Oh no, she doesn't like men her own age. We're not sophisticated like the men in her novels…she wants older men, experienced men. She wants to take men away from their wives and then break them."

"But, Ana spent years in therapy, Jose. She was traumatized by Richard."

"She spent years In therapy because she's twisted and sick. She wants to ruin men…see them suffer. Ana uses all her sex appeal to lure you in, then she turns the knife," he promises me with an evil grin on his face.

"So, why are you telling me about it, Jose? I don't mean anything to you."

"I'm telling you about Anastasia because she's planning something big with Carla. They're going to fleece you for millions, dude. They're hoping you and your security detail can get rid of Richard for them. He's become too much of a problem for them."

"I need to see those pictures of Anastasia and Richard together during college then. Where are they?" I beg Jose.

"Come to my gallery show. They're going to be on full display for the world to see how Anastasia Steele really operates," he promises me.

I wake again from this nightmare screaming and hardly able to breathe. Ana hugs me gently and attempts to soothe me. I guess my trust issues are still not resolved. Kissing my scars wasn't enough.

I look into her eyes. They are filled with nothing but love and affection. Thank goodness this horrible story was just a dream. Ana is still my innocent little bookworm. I begin to breathe normally again.

"What was your dream about Christian?" she asks sweetly. She kisses my head and face repeatedly.

"Jose's gallery show. He had some revealing photos of you that he wanted to display for the world to see," I admit and kiss her cheek. My body fills with relief as I return to the world of the living.

She bursts out laughing. "If Jose shows any pictures of the two of us making out, he's in trouble. But, he won't do that. He's a sweetheart when it comes down to it, Christian."

"I think it's interesting that he hasn't demanded some sort of bribe from me to keep the photos of us private."

"My guess is that Jose doesn't want money. He obviously wants to confront you and maybe both of us by sending the photographs to you," she muses.

"I wonder how he was able to take the photos so easily."

"I think Jose was a stow away on your boat. He was very likely hiding in your dinghy."

"That's what I imagined. We were so caught up with one another that we hardly noticed."

"Can't you threaten Jose with invading your personal space…invasion of privacy?"

"If he indeed climbed onto my yacht and hid in the dinghy, then yes, I can charge him."

"Well, what's keeping you from moving ahead with the charges?"

"For one, we don't know for sure that it was Jose who sent the photos to me."

"I guess we'll know a lot more at the gallery opening on Thursday."

"Thursday should be a very interesting evening…We can take my helicopter to the opening to save time, Ana."

"That sounds great, Christian. This will be a first for me…in your helicopter."

I pull Ana to my chest and kiss her lovely lips before we get up for a long day at our respective jobs. I'm so pleased to know that my nightmare is over.

**AN: IS CG'S NIGHTMARE JUST BEGINNING? DO YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE JOSE'S MESSAGE REAL? LET ME KNOW. **


	28. Chapter 28: The Gallery Opening

Ch. 28 The Gallery Opening

**AN: YOUR FEEDBACK WAS CLEAR ABOUT KEEPING MY CHARACTERS CONSISTENT. THANK YOU! THIS INTERACTIVE PROCESS OF WRITING IS SO HELPFUL. MY REVIEWERS ARE GREAT..HUGS!**

**ANA'S POV**

I'm at work reading and reacting to a variety of different manuscripts. Lately, I've been drawn to the humorous ones, probably because things have been a bit tense with Christian. He had some frightening nightmares after I started touching his chest and back. My poor guy! I didn't realize how deeply buried his trust issues were until we started working on breaking down the touch barriers. He's been going to see Dr. Flynn for extra sessions.

Apparently, Flynn's been encouraging Christian to trust me. I'm pleased that Dr. Flynn knows and supports my growing relationship with CG. After all, John has all my psychological records at his disposal. Only Flynn knows how my history relates to Christian's background. It's actually quite comforting to realize that Dr. Flynn knew my full psychological profile before uncovering the fact that I was Christian's girl. Now, our mutual therapist supports our union in no uncertain terms. That helps me feel confident about where we're headed as a couple.

Christian's needs for reassurance and love have taken the form of needing frequent sex. He's an amazing sex partner and I'm having so much fun learning. Now that Christian has finally recovered fully, he's nearly tireless in his sexual performances. We've made love in several different ways this week and they're all a new adventure for me. I continue to explore Christian's chest and back with my fingers and other body parts. He's adapting slowly.

Christian really enjoys showing me the ropes and being his pupil makes me feel privileged. He's pleased to see how naïve I am about sexual matters. I'm madly in love with him but reluctant to admit it to him because of my trust issues. The only time Christian proclaims his love for me happens while we've having sex. I want to hear him chant those three little words on other occasions as well.

Christian won't tell me much about his nightmares except to mention something about the photos of me at Jose's gallery exhibit. The only photos of me that I know about were those taken on Christian's yacht. I suspect that Jose has taken those photos but trust that he won't display any of me, topless. I've texted Jose to let him know that I'll be there for him on Thursday. He hasn't responded yet. I assume that Jose will demonstrate good taste in selecting just the right pictures for his opening. Christian's rather skittish about the entire event. I suspect that jealousy plays a large role in his attitude. Well, tonight's the big event.

There's also been a fair amount of tension between Edwin and Janelle at work. Janelle announced that she wanted to see both Edwin and Sawyer because she liked them equally well. Edwin's been in a funk ever since she let him know about her new love interest. I think he blames me for introducing Janelle to Sawyer. I had nothing to do with it but Edwin needs to project his feelings on someone and I'm the most convenient target. I huff in frustration. In the meantime, Janelle's been getting some hot texts from Luke. When Edwin notices that Janelle's texting someone at work, he fumes; especially when she's smiling from ear to ear. Poor Edwin.

My phone pings around 3pm. There's a text from CG.

"Is leaving at 5:30pm good for you?" C.

"No problem. Will Taylor pick me up from work?" A.

"I will be there to collect you for Echo Charlie." C.

"OK. Dinner?" A.

"After the show." C.

"Snacks before?" A.

"If you're the snack." C.

"OK…I've got bars." A.

"You've got the mouth, I have the power bar." C.

"Naughty boy." A.

"I want you to eat." C.

"As long as it's yours." A.

"Only mine." C.

"Of course." A.

"How about 5pm pickup?" C.

"No can do." A.

"Don't like waiting." C.

"It'll be worth it." A.

"Always." C.

"XXOXX." A.

"XXXXX TIL THEN." C.

"SAME." A.

I click off since Jack's bringing me some updates. Apparently, I'm smiling much too often at my desk to be involved solely with manuscript edits. He shakes his head as I look up from my phone.

"Your comments on the last few scripts really showed good insights," Jack tells me. "But, I see that I'm not keeping you busy enough, Steele… Quit texting with your boyfriend."

"Just making a few plans for tonight," I admit with a sheepish grin. "It's my mid-afternoon break."

"Now that your break's over, let's see what you can do with the latest chapter updates from E.L. James," Jack chides.

"Yes, Mr. Hyde… I'm on it," I announce with good humor. He chuckles as he leaves a pile on my desk.

I've finished my edits by 5:25pm and I'm ready to head out. Hi wave my farewells to my colleagues. There's a beaming Janelle. She's going to see Sawyer this evening since Christian and I will be with Taylor in Portland. Edwin grimaces at me since he suspects the worst. Jack's waving. He's pleased since I've worked efficiently through my entire pile.

Christian arrives exactly at 5:30pm. I'm outside at the curb and jump into the passenger side of the Audi before Christian can move. I lean over from my bucket seat to give Christian a tender kiss on his amused mouth. He's happy to see me and his lips are hungry on mine.

"Loved your text message, baby," he admits as soon as he finishes the prolonged kiss. He's wearing a brown leather jacket, tight black jeans and a white tee.

"That was definitely hot," I add, vaguely. Christian looks excited and sexy as hell with his hair disheveled. He's been running his hands through it.

"Let's go to the helipad parking lot and make out," he suggests with a devilish grin.

"You really missed me, Christian…guess you're eager for a snack."

"When you send me that sort of text, I am," Christian adds while driving like a demon toward the heliport. We arrive ten minutes early. No one is parked nearby and the windows of his SUV are tinted.

Christian parks as we move to the backseat of his vehicle for a quick one. He's so needy these days. We give each other relief in a matter of minutes. My poor baby needs a lot of reassurance as he buries himself in me. I pull him close now that Christian allows me to touch his back.

"Ana…" he moans as his orgasm nears, "I need you so much." He's so firm today and fills me with pleasure.

Christian…thank you, baby," I scream as I come undone around his wonderful organ. He follows me into nirvana within seconds.

"You are most welcome," he gushes as he smothers my face with kisses after we've recovered.

"Oh, Christian… I want and need you more than you imagine," I proclaim while he looks deeply into my eyes. I rub his back gently for reassurance and the look in his grey irises lets me know that he's soothed by my words.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," he commands while we reassemble ourselves in the vehicle and then head toward the helicopter.

I pull a Power Bar for each of us out of my purse as we walk toward the waiting bird. Christian doubles over with laughter as he catches on to my joke. Then he swats me gently on the rear as we climb aboard Echo Charlie.

Christian straps me into the seat with a leer on his face and pilots the vehicle like an expert. The views of Seattle from the helicopter amaze me. Christian gazes at me with love and explains what we're seeing and doing. All is well in our world just now. In the blink of an eye, we're landing in Portland. Taylor greets us at the heliport in Portland. He drops us at the WSU art gallery. Christian promises to call when we finish viewing Jose's photos.

We enter the gallery but Jose's not yet in sight. The faculty curator greets us warmly and hands us each a brochure about Jose's show. She gives us both a knowing wink and directs us to a table filled with fruit, cheese and small glasses of pre-poured wine. We taste the wine. It's tinny and cheap but not unexpected. A number of other guests are milling about and wandering through the display with interest.

I eat some cheese and fruit then drink a full glass of wine. Christian avoids drinking altogether. As we walk arm in arm, he discusses the pieces that impress him the most.

"Jose has an eye for subtlety. His landscapes zone in on the most minute details. For instance, in nature shots, he emphasizes the stamens of flowers, various shapes in the pattern of common shrubs, and dark, ominous shadows among the trees," Christian observes.

Christian puts his arm around my shoulder and I smile up at him with pleasure. "You know, Ana, there's been no bribe about the yacht photos. Perhaps it wasn't Jose who sent those photos, after all."

"That's just strange! I wonder who took and sent those intimate pictures then."

When we turn the corner to view Jose's photos in the second room of the gallery, however, my chin nearly hits the floor. Much to my surprise, Jose displays six photos of Christian and me from the yacht. They are all so tasteful. We look happy and content as we eat, drink, kiss and run around. He's eliminated all references to our sexual foreplay. Some of the photos have been airbrushed to remove our intimate contact. Others are in color while a few are printed with a sepia tone to them.

"I'd like to see you that way more often," I pronounce as I point to a youthful and smiling shot of Christian's face. A few of the gallery patrons look at the two of us and then back to the photos as they make the connection. All of them smile at us in recognition and nod when they catch our eyes.

Christian merely huffs and then stomps out of the room. When I check to see where he's gone, I note that he's headed for the gallery curator's desk. I gaze at Christian across the room. He turns and catches my eye. He's fuming. When I'm standing there alone, Jose appears and greets me cautiously. Christian grits his teeth and seethes from across the room.

"Are you surprised, Ana?" he gushes while gesturing toward the photos of us.

"We had no idea! So that's what you were doing while we played on deck? Where were you hiding?"

Jose blushes and stutters before beginning his story. "I drove up to Seattle to confront you and Grey. I was determined to declare myself since I hadn't heard from you. I had nothing to lose. I was waiting outside Escala when the two of you emerged from the underground parking lot in his car…I simply followed at a distance as Grey headed for the docks."

"Jose, that's just a little stalkerish…don't you think?"

"Yes, Ana, I know it's sounds like I've lost it…Well, I had lost it…I lost you after three years of pining. I was feeling desperate. I intended to confront your boyfriend and challenge him to a fight."

"Jose… I cannot believe you would do something so foolish. You have no idea what Christian is capable of doing with his own body and then with his vast amount of resources." I'm feeling nauseous as we talk.

"I was in the throes of depression over losing you, Anastasia. Believe me, being rational was not high on my priority list that day."

"Then, you somehow hid on board and watched us while we played?"

"When the two of you were getting the rigging uncovered and arranged, I slipped into his dinghy and hid. Christian was so focused on you that he never noticed me."

"When did you begin taking photos of us?" My stomach is in knots as we speak. This is just so wrong.

"I peeked out when I heard the two of you laughing and clinking glasses. Believe me, I had no trouble snapping away with my lenses when you were engaged…I'm sorry, I took those photos of you topless. I thought Christian might like them. I certainly enjoyed them." I'm disgusted with the person before me.

"I'm just so embarrassed that you took advantage of us that way…Believe me, Christian loves those photos. And, I want to ask you to give me all of them." I'm dealing with a madman and must not alarm him in any way. Jose has gone over the edge.

"Of course, I'll give them all to you. I was mad with jealousy and hate that day. That's why I sent that awful text to Christian about you and Carla…I know you're not like her," Jose says with a wistful expression on his face.

"Why did you do it, then?" I ask with alarm.

"I prayed that Grey would fall for it. He's obviously crazy for you. I'd hoped to plant a seed of doubt about you and then maybe he'd believe it and break it off with you… It's well-known that Grey is a bit eccentric…I just wanted to know where your relationship was at."

"Thank goodness, Christian knows me well enough to dismiss those sorts of ridiculous claims."

"Don't worry, you'll get all these pictures and more back from me…People love the photos of the two of you having such a good time together…you know, young love and all that…" Jose is grinning like a fool. Has he no sense of propriety?

"Why did you decide to display photos of Christian and me in your show? It's an invasion of our privacy. You should have asked our permission." I'm getting a bit angry now.

"Hey, I needed to fill up more wall space and you two were the unwitting victims." He jokes to hide his discomfort. He's not fully aware of the gravity of his offense.

"I'm so glad we inspired you, sir," I jest with sarcasm while pulling back from our encounter. He spins me around and thanks me for coming to his show. I'm stunned at Jose's lack of judgment and disregard for our privacy.

Then Jose spots Christian heading back toward us and states, "Looks like your lover boy may be a bit pissed off about my selections for the gallery show."

I turn to see a thermonuclear Christian approaching. Jose plants a kiss on my cheek. I'm stunned.

"Well, if it isn't Christian Grey to the rescue!" Jose snarls with sarcasm.

"Fuck off, dude," Christian hisses. He stands next to me and puffs out his chest. "Get your hands off her."

"Ana's a cold-hearted little thing," Jose spits out with venom. "You must be getting a lot more than I did from Miss Steele, to go toe to toe with me."

The contest then begins as Christian growls. "She's in my bed every night Jose… She's mine, asshole."

I cringe when I think of how enraged Jose must feel at the news that Christian has been sleeping with me on a regular basis. Now I know that Jose is losing it. He's trying to bate Christian with any absurd thought that he can insert into his brain.

"Stop it, Jose…I'm in love with Christian Grey. He's the only man I want... Got that?" I declare loud enough for everyone present to hear. Christian looks at me with joy.

Jose's face registers shock when he realizes how close Christian and I have become in such a short period of time. He scowls at me with fury and finally turns to Christian.

Jose scoffs at the claim that Christian made, "She won't be yours for long. Can't you see that Ana will get bored with you and your money." This response sends Christian over the edge. It speaks to his deepest fears. I hope he does not believe Jose's ridiculous assertions.

He inserts himself between Jose and me. Christian assumes his kick box stance and quickly delivers two blows with his feet. Jose's gut and shoulder take the brunt of his moves. He falls backward on the wood floor of the gallery. Jose's head hits the floor and blood spurts from the resulting wound. Taylor enters the gallery as he notices the commotion inside. The confrontation proceeds as Jose attempts to rise. Taylor restrains Christian since he appears poised to throw himself into the fray once again.

"Move, Ana," he commands. He's glaring at Jose who is now groaning on the floor.

"That's enough, Christian. It's over!" I attempt to point out. I run to Christian and cradle his face between my hands. I've never seen Christian behave in such an aggressive manner before. It's a bit scary to see him so violent. I hope he realizes that Jose's comments about me were an attempt to play to his insecurities.

Taylor gives a hand up to Jose and walks him away from Christian. Taylor pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and presses it to Jose's head wound.

I smile like a prom queen at Christian. That seems to calm Christian down a bit.

"Are you alright, Christian?" I inquire.

"No, I'm furious, Ana. The photos of us were obtained without our permission and while he was breaking and entering on my personal property. I wanted to make that point clear to the curator… They're going to hear from my attorney." Christian announces with a hostile look on his face. I'm not sure the word hostile captures his look. It's more devilish than that.

"Then, what happens with our photos on display here?" I ask with concern.

"I'm having all of them sequestered. I don't want anyone else ogling our private encounter." So that's what the devilish expression entailed. It's the public exposure that he's concerned about.

"Thank you," I exclaim. "What are you going to do about Jose?"

"We'll think about that later. Right now, it's time for us to eat and head back to Seattle. We're going to leave, now!" he hisses and grabs my hand possessively. Christian's scaring me a bit. Jose's hardly a person I recognize anymore.

**AN: WHAT SHOULD BE DONE WITH JOSE? DOES DR. FLYNN NEED ANOTHER CLIENT? **


	29. Chapter 29: Flirtations

**Ch. 29 Flirtations**

**ANA POV**

We find a small Mexican restaurant about two blocks away from the gallery. Christian orders margaritas for both of us since Taylor will drive us back to Seattle in the SUV. Christian smiles at me at last as we sip our drinks.

"I'm sorry that my past is causing us trouble, Christian."

"It's not you Ana, just these obnoxious men from your past that are getting in the way."

"You know that I did nothing to encourage them, right, Christian?"

"I know, baby, you're just too damn cute and innocent and irresistable…By the way, thank you for making a public declaration, at the gallery, about your feelings for me. You have no idea how important your words were to me!" Christian dazzles me with his megawatt smile and runs his knuckles across my cheekbone.

"I am in love with you…only you, Christian," I repeat it to reassure my kickboxing defender. He beams at my reiteration of the claim.

"Do I make you feel protected and safe?"

"Yes, Christian…I feel safe when I'm with you because I know how careful you are, how much security surrounds us, and because I feel that you love me too." I flash to the memory of Christian knocking Jose to the floor with his feet.

"Oh, Ana, I want to give you the world. In the last few weeks you've turned my world upside down and inside out. I never want to look back."

"You are so romantic…and I'm happy to remain at Escala with you."

"Now that we're living together and I'm healed, the sky's the limit on where our relationship goes from here…I might as well let Elliott know that he can move into your room at Kate's condo."

"I don't know if Kate is ready for that yet, so we ought to check with her first."

"I just want the world to know that we're exclusive," Christian pronounces.

"Yeah, we're going steady now?"

"That's one way to look at it…I want you to wear my ring, though." Wow, that was fast.

"If that's what makes you feel secure, Christian, I'll wear a ring." I guess a friendship ring is not what Christian intends.

"Good," Christian concludes without another word about the sort of ring he has in mind. Then, he turns to the server to order our fajitas.

It's only when he looks into the server's face that Christian grows stiff and uncomfortable. The name tag on her uniform says Greta. Greta appears young, blond and seems mesmerized by Christian. "What can I get you for dinner?" she asks with an eager expression. She's nearly drooling as she gazes into Christian's eyes. I'm ignored entirely.

"I would like the beef fajitas and my girlfriend wants chicken fajitas," he announces with a neutral tone. He looks away from her face as quickly as he can.

"Coming right up, sir," she intones with a seductive smirk. "Would you like anything more to drink?"

"No, thank you, Greta," he responds and then looks at me with alarm. I roll my eyes and make a face since she's looking only at Christian. If I were tipping, she'd get nothing or maybe a dead roach.

"Service at this restaurant is just a bit too solicitous," I remark. Christian reaches across the table and takes my hand.

"You are the only one, Ana," he assures me with some discomfort. I hope the server gets his message and mine, soon.

But, no. Our time at dinner becomes even more tense when Greta returns with our dishes. As she sets our fajita items on the table, she makes physical contact with Christian's arm. I note that her hips have touched his upper arm on at least two separate passes. There may have been more. Then, Greta attempts eye contact with him at least three more times. Christian's growing tense about the attention that she directs his way. He looks at me when she seeks out his gaze. Am I behaving like a possessive girlfriend or is there something going on with the server?

I stare at Christian to discern what I can from the look of consternation on his brow. He squeezes my hand gently again when I glance at him. Do I detect sweat on his brow? I intend to get to the bottom of this issue, soon. By the time our bill arrives, I feel livid. I lost my appetite before I finished my first fajita. Christian has already called Taylor for a pick up at the entrance to the restaurant.

After Christian pays the bill, he pulls me to his side. "Are you upset with me, baby?" He looks me deeply in the eyes. His are filled with worry and concern. We walk out of the restaurant hand in hand. My grip must feel like a vice, I'm so angry.

"What was with the server? Greta, was it?" I narrow my eyes at him in a threatening manner.

His face falls and he looks contrite. "Let's talk about this issue in private. It's rather complicated," he admits for the first time. "Why don't I have Taylor put on his earbuds and listen to his Ipod while he drives?"

My heart beats rapidly but my mood sinks as I consider the options. Instead of going wild with speculation, I nod in agreement with Christian's plan. He pulls me by the hand as Taylor and the SUV arrive at the curb. I enter the back seat. Christian asks Taylor for privacy and they chat about the details for a moment. Then, Christian gets into the seat beside me.

I look into Christian's eyes and see anguish. "OK, let's hear Greta's story. Why did she rub her hips and rear on your arm throughout our dinner? Her attempts to make eye contact were more than obvious, as well." I cross my arms and wait for the big reveal. I'd like to slap the ears off of Greta. Perhaps that would have been the appropriate tip.

He sighs and looks down at his lap. "Ana, she provided an escort service for me, once upon a time. I did not recognize her at first. After she began to nudge me, a memory surfaced… She's changed her hair color and gained some weight since our singular contact…I had no interest in her other than as a sexual outlet."

My heart sinks and I feel my stomach begin to churn. I concentrate on calming my breathing. "What exactly do you mean by the term sexual outlet?" I bite out with envy.

"We had intercourse, Ana. I remember that because she was one of the last escorts I used for rough sex…It was just that, I promise." He looks as uncomfortable with himself as I feel. I cannot speak as an image of the two of them, in bed, flashes into my mind. I begin to cry as I sit beside him. He attempts to hold me close and pets me.

"So much for all of the escorts being anonymous. Now, she's a server at a restaurant….I am so pleased that she's been able to make a career change." I nearly scream as I speak. I push him away from me. I'm surprised at how threatened I feel about his past behavior.

"I am so sorry, baby. Our past behaviors haunt us." He hangs his head and puts his hands over his face.

"Christian, I'm not sure I can handle seeing some of your ghosts," I admit with a wrenching tug in my chest.

"Ana, we can work this through… please," he scoots over to where I sit and holds my face in his large hands. He kisses me repeatedly. His lovely grey eyes reflect nothing but remorse and pain.

"At the moment, I feel sickened. How many more of your former escorts are going to surface and make themselves available?" I moan as the possibilities expand in my mind.

"Please don't let my past ruin the magic of our relationship. When you entered my life, I was truly transformed. I need you, Ana, to make my change whole and complete!" Christian pulls me on his lap and holds me close. I go limp in his arms. He pulls my face to his and gazes into my eyes.

"I need time to process this development, Christian. Good old Greta must not value her job much to make such overt gestures in front of your girlfriend" I think out loud. "What gave her the idea that I was not to be taken seriously?"

Christian looks panicked. "I certainly gave her no reason for hope. Perhaps she's convinced that you were just another escort or maybe she's looking to make a little extra on the side as a freelancer…I don't know, baby."

I take a deep breath to steady my resolve. "Right now, I just want some time to think. Can you please ask Taylor to drive me back to my condo?" I look into his horrified face with resolve.

"Ana, please don't pull back from me over something that occurred before I met you…She was a onetime bang…that was it. You can't blame me for a lifestyle that I pursued in the past." Christian argues his case with passion. He looks more than worried. He's desperate for a reprieve from me.

"I know you are in pain, Christian, and so am I. I do love you…" I begin. "I just don't think that I can cope with seeing the ghosts from your past right now. How many of your former escorts are going to show up at various events in the future? As it was, Greta seemed more than annoying and bold."

He swallows, hard. The remainder of our time on the road is spent in silence. When we finally arrive at my condominium, Christian pulls me into his arms again and looks at me with a rueful expression on his face. His looks like a forlorn child.

"I want to spend the night at your place, Ana… Is that alright?" His voice sounds so vulnerable and uncertain. I'm feeling the way he looks.

My mood darkens. "I don't know Christian. I really want to work through my emotions about how and if I can handle seeing or even knowing more about your past escorts." I am surprised at the sound of my own defeated voice.

"Perhaps we can work something out, baby," he pets my thigh and looks at me with the most needy look in his wonderful grey eyes.

"The problem is that when I'm around you, Christian, I can't think straight."

I note that his lips curve up in the subtlest of ways. He's encouraged.

"How about this, Ana? I won't even attempt to make love to you this evening. I just need to sleep next to you, hold you, to reassure myself about us." He's moved into the negotiating mode rather quickly, I observe. However, the idea of crying myself to sleep, alone, horrifies me.

"OK. Let's go up to my place. I'm not sure I want to talk any more about your escorts tonight. But, I do sleep so much better when I am in your arms." What a fool I am, for Christian.

His megawatt smile suddenly lights up the night. He nearly jumps from the SUV to walk us to my apartment. We wave Taylor off for the night. "That sounds good to me, Ana. I need to know that we're still a team," he tells me as we climb the stairs, then kisses me softly on the cheek when we reach the entry door to my condo. I unlock it slowly.

Since I have the power in our relationship at the moment, I set the ground rules for the evening. "We both need to work tomorrow. I suggest we head straight to my room as we are going to sleep, Christian."

His crooked smile appears and he nods down at me with…gratitude in his eyes? I am determined to resist his sexpert charms tonight.

We quickly remove our work clothes. Christian wears only an undershirt and boxers to bed. He puts his phone and all other items from his pockets on my dresser. Since I have access to all my clothes, I dress in my sweats.

Christian's grey eyes are the size of quarters when he asks me a question, "Can I ask one question about tonight's experience, baby?" I hear the tremble of anxiety in his deep voice.

I sigh with irritation, "Alright, one question," I bark out. My tone sounds harsher than I intended.

"Ana, you've known about my past for weeks and we survived our crisis with Elena. In what way does Greta threaten you? I obviously have no desire for her… I'm madly and passionately in love with you." He gives me room by standing on the opposite side of the mattress from where I am.

I appreciate the fact that he's just reaffirmed his feelings for me and that he's not trying to seduce me while we talk. I stare into his worried face and take a breath. Then my thoughts begin to take a coherent form at last. I'm calming down.

"It's one thing to consider these hundreds of BDSM escorts in the abstract. But, the reality of seeing yet another of your lovers, in the flesh, makes it concrete. I started imagining the two of you on a mattress, naked, and enjoying the act of intercourse…I guess I want that sort of intimacy to be ours, alone." As I speak, the tears begin to flow from my eyes. "That kind of sexual intimacy is not something that only the two of us will ever share. I envy the other woman."

Christian's capacity to sympathize with my current emotional state impresses me. His grey eyes fill with tears. "I understand, Ana. If you had a sexual history, I would be out of control the moment I encountered one of your former lovers… However, the sex act with my escorts was not like you imagined."

I sob louder when I think of Greta's behavior at the dinner table this evening. "It's even more challenging when that person blatantly rubs themselves against you when seeing you again and treats me as if I don't exist."

Christian makes his way to me then and holds me lovingly in his arms. "Her behavior was outrageous, Ana. She demonstrated a complete lack of sensitivity to your presence. But, I had no control over that encounter… I suppose we could have walked out of the restaurant once she started flirting. If it ever happens again, that's exactly what we'll do." He promises as he rubs my back and holds me close.

I respond with gratitude and shake my head in the affirmative. Then he smiles and kisses my nose and head with affection. There's no move on Christian's part to start any sexual foreplay. He's respecting the boundaries that I established and winning points with me for his self control.

He pets me gently on the head and nuzzles my hair before he continues. "If it makes you feel better, we never made love on a mattress. We were not lying naked and wrapped up in each other's arms. If you recall, Ms. Steele, no one was allowed to touch my chest nor my back at the time. That meant that snuggling in bed, as I do with you, never occurred with any of my escorts." His face looks far less troubled as he gives me the details.

"Oh, yes, that's right…I forgot about your sensitive areas…" I begin to calm down a bit. "Not that I want to know any more about your past sex life than possible, but can you explain what sexual intercourse with your BDSM escorts involved then?" I notice that I've begun to tremble. Christian looks deeply into my eyes before sighing and launching into the details of his past. I need to know this info.

Christian's face demonstrates nothing but embarrassment. He cringes, but then speaks. "This sounds awful, Ana… But, my former approach to sexual intercourse involved asking the escorts to disrobe down to their underpants, then to bend over from the waist, and hold onto a bed post. I usually belted or whipped them first until they begged for mercy, then I pulled down their pants and pounded into them from the rear…It was actually quite impersonal. My motives were to punish them until I felt excited and then to get a sexual release."

Christian's description of his past sexual encounters stuns and even soothes me. "Oh my…that's much less interesting than the interactions that I imagined. So, is what you just described to me known as the 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' approach to sexual interactions?"

Christian shakes his head at me and then smiles indulgently, "Yes, that's one way to characterize it and that, indeed, was my preferred method of getting a sexual release through intercourse. Greta really did not stand out for me in any significant way except that she was one of the last escorts I hired."

I beam up at Christian for the first time since the encounter with Greta at the restaurant. My breathing has returned to normal. This discussion actually helps me put Christian's past in perspective.

"Well, your former approach to sex release seems less threatening than I thought…Not that I want your gorgeous tool in anyone's folds but mine." I'm now feeling so good that I giggle. He chuckles as well.

"Are we friends, again, Ana?" Christian's mega-watt smiles surfaces once again as he asks the question.

"Yes, baby. I do have one further question, however…" I know I'm pushing our limits here but I must ask it. "When the escorts undressed for you, did they take their time revealing their bodies?"

Christian blinks and then bursts out laughing at my question. "Ana, admiring their bodies was not something I wanted to do. I had no emotional connection with the women; my goal was impersonal sex. It was all about my anger, my need to punish and then get a release… I did find myself getting hard when I was belting them. That's what got me excited, however, it lasted all of ten minutes or so."

I feel a bit envious at that revelation. Christian senses my mood and is quick with a follow-up.

"Making love with you, Anastasia, rates as distinctly different from anything I felt with the escorts."

My good mood seems to grow better by the moment. "When we make love, then, it is something new for you…I mean the physical aspect of our lovemaking."

"Ana, what we have as a couple is entirely new for me. Our passion and sexual intimacy exceeds, by a mile, any sexual act I've ever experienced with anyone else. Not only am I treading on new ground with our physical encounters but more importantly, I want to please you… bond with you emotionally… take care of you, baby. I never felt or wanted that with an escort. It truly was a service and a release they provided to me." Christian's confession strikes me as forthright and sincere.

"Christian, your explanation of the past is one of the most convincing declarations of love you have ever admitted to me…" I look into his face with hope. "Our discussion tonight helps me clarify what happened to you in the past with Elena and your BDSM escorts. I feel so much more capable of understanding what that entire phase of your life meant, now." I gaze into his eyes with a renewed sense of understanding and love for my tormented boyfriend.

I note that my sense of threat concerning his sexual history has nearly evaporated. My poor neglected fifty. The image of Christian as a tortured and starved young child comes into shape in my imagination. I pull him close and then kiss his chest. He makes a soothing sound as my lips kiss the hair on his sternum.

"I'm so relieved that we've discussed the details of my BDSM sex," Christian admits. "Now you know how little my past sexual encounters really meant to me. There's no doubt, I need and want sex. But sex, with love, takes the physical release to a much more complex and fulfilling level." The look on his face melts me in an instant. He's now reassured about our connection.

"I certainly agree with you about sex and love though I have no other basis for comparison. Making love with you, Christian, rates as a self-actualizing experience." His facial expression conveys deep satisfaction.

I smile and then sit downon my bed. "Let me show you how much you really mean to me, Christian," I indicate with a sexy shirk of my shoulders. I crook my index finger at him and then motion that he ought to get himself in bed, pronto. His seductive smile now appears.

"Did you like the way I handled Jose tonight?"

"He didn't stand a chance against you and your kickboxing skills, Christian. The poor, deluded guy. I had no idea he was so disturbed. Maybe we ought to help him find a therapist. By the way, Jose's going to give us all of those pictures."

"Good, I want to display those pictures in my parlor. I'll replace the Madonnas with photos of us on The Grace. ..And, the only thing I'm going to give Jose in return is a lawsuit. He can find himself a therapist in Portland."

**AN: IS CG'S PAST SOMETHING ANA CAN LIVE WITH? SHOULD JOSE GET SUED?**


	30. Chapter 30: Commitments

**Ch. 30 Commitments**

ANA POV

Taylor picks me up outside of SIP on Friday evening. The plan is to eat with Christian at Escala. Janelle and Edwin have been testy with one another at work but she's going to see him tonight and make a decision about where their relationship is headed. I hope that goes well. We'll see. Edwin's competition looks formidable.

Taylor seems especially happy today. He smiles broadly at me when I enter the SUV. I wonder what that's about. Maybe he's been given a raise after the trip to Portland. Christian greets me with enthusiasm as I exit the elevator into his penthouse.

"Anastasia, you're looking rather refreshed this evening," he exclaims while pulling me into his waiting arms and kissing me with enthusiasm. "I have a treat for you tonight."

"Oh? And that would be...what, sir?" I ask with a feigned tone to my voice.

Christian extends his arm behind us to display the transformed entryway of his penthouse. The photos from Jose's gallery show have replaced the impersonal Madonna paintings that were hung in his large parlor. The new photographs fit his space well. I beam with pleasure as the airbrushed scenes from our yachting adventure surround us. We're laughing, running, eating and drinking in larger than life formats. The cold, remote feeling of Christian's penthouse has been changed for the better by the newly personal scenes of the two of us at play. The close up of me with my head thrown back while being stimulated is not among those displayed. I wonder where that's located.

"I love it, Christian! How did this shift in your art preferences happen so quickly?"

"Taylor collected the blowups from the museum curator while we ate last evening. That's what I was discussing with her while you were being distracted by Jose's rant at the gallery last night. Mrs. Jones and Taylor hung them today with the help of a local art gallery employee."

"What about the other more intimate shots of us?"

"I've been negotiating with my attorney and with your friend, Jose, today. He's going to turn over all the photos he took of us while he was trespassing on private property and invading our personal space. In return, I'm going to pass on pressing charges or bringing a lawsuit against him."

"What? I thought you wanted to prosecute and sue him for all the transgressions against us. This is a huge about face, Christian," I can hardly believe what has transpired between Jose and CG in the course of an eight hour day.

"Yes, Ana, I know it seems as if I've gone soft on your friend, Jose...However, he apologized profusely for all his transgressions, came clean about his attempt to libel you and basically convinced me that his actions were the result of his unrequited love for you."

"Jose deserves some sort of punishment for what he did," I protest though I'm secretly pleased that he's off the hook.

"I know and he's agreed that his actions were reprehensible. He's promised to obtain counseling on a twice per week basis at the university in exchange for not having charges brought against him...Besides, Jose was threatening to charge me with assault and battery since I have Marshall arts training in kickboxing and he had witnesses."

"I'll admit, I'm relieved about how this entire mess has been resolved... it's just totally unexpected. You were so angry and hostile last evening."

"I know, baby, but I'm an in the moment kind of guy and today is Jose's lucky day. Today I'm feeling generous and...optimistic."

"Oh...why are you so happy today, Christian?"

"You'll see, Ana. Before we have dinner, would you like a glass of wine to relax?"

"Of course," I respond while looking around the room in approval. The scent of cooked food permeates the air. I note that the dining table has been set, formally, and dinner candles are already burning. Christian returns from the kitchen with two large goblets of a deep and rich colored cabernet.

I take a long swallow after Christian taps the edge of his glass to mine. His megawatt smile can't be suppressed this evening. He guides us out toward the balcony as we drink. His arm is draped around my shoulder once we're situated.

Soon, we're gazing at the cityscape of Seattle; watching as the sun begins to set. The array of colors from the red orange range of the spectrum look spectacular tonight. I rest my head against Christian's shoulder and then speak as he holds me close.

"Seattle looks like she's outdoing herself tonight. The twinkling lights from skyscrapers, boats and cars along with their reflection on the water make the city magical."

"Tonight's a special one for us, Anastasia. The cityscape decided to help me set the mood." The sun sets as twilight moves in upon us.

"My mood feels mellow and this setting is stunning but unreal," I muse. I think I know where this is going but don't want to spoil the pace that Christian is setting. "What delicious smell is coming from the kitchen?"

"Mrs. Jones spent a long time preparing lamb cutlets, pasta and artichokes for us. Would you like dinner now, baby?"

"Now that the wine has had its effect, I'm ready for the next course."

Christian chuckles softly, kisses my cheek, and takes my hand. He leads me inside toward the dining area which also has a view of the city. We're sitting at the dining table for the first time and it's set with fine china, Waterford crystal glasses and silver flatware. The candles lend a warm glow to the space, Mrs. Jones brings the artichoke starters to our table as soon as we're seated. She's beaming with pride and smiles sweetly at me as I look at the plate.

"Thank you, Gail. It looks scrumptious." Christian states as she leaves us. She nods to acknowledge his praise.

We taste the paste of the softened artichoke hearts and hum our approval. "They're delicious, and I know how difficult their preparation happens to be; Mrs. Jones should get a raise."

"Duly noted," Christian nods with satisfaction as he swallows.

Soon, we're working on the lamb cutlets with pasta. My appetite feels fine and my dinner partner looks pleased to see me eating with gusto.

"You never did tell me what you're going to do with those intimate photos of us, Christian."

"They're going on my digital picture frame, on my desk at work, for my personal stress relief. When the mergers and acquisitions push me to my limit, I'll simply turn on the photos and stare at your lovely face and body. That'll distract me from the craziness for a bit."

"That's an interesting use of Jose's shots of me and us in action. May I have a copy of them? I'd like to look at you running around with a carefree look on your face. Also, I want to look at the two us having an intimate moment or two."

"Anything for you, Anastasia," he agrees. "Any preferences for the type of picture frame you'd like?" I shake my head.

While we're finishing dessert and drinking an aperitif, Christian makes his next move.

"I'd like to take this moment and freeze it in time," he observes.

"Tell me more," I urge and look at him with love.

"We're both at ease, enjoying a wonderful evening, and each other."

"True and you've taken the time to make this meal so special."

"It's for a special occasion, Anastasia," Christian announces as he stands up and makes his way toward where I'm seated. Once he's reached me, he pulls me to my feet and into his arms. Then he walks me over to his fireplace. For the first time, I note that the gas burners are lit and emitting a soft glow. The atmosphere feels heady with emotion.

"This feels so romantic, Christian," I gush with enthusiasm.

"You said that you were in love with only me the other night," he begins. "That's also true for me." Christian's eyes are brimming with excitement and intensity as he speaks. His expression looks determined.

"I am madly in love with you Christian...you're kind, solicitous, and a great lover," I add and then kiss him passionately on the lips.

"Thank you, Anastasia..." he moans after we pause. "You are lovely, innocent, mature and amazing...I want to give you a symbol of my love."

"Is this symbol, what we discussed last evening?" I push, hoping that he hasn't pushed the limits I've been setting.

"Let me show you, Ana." At that, Christian turns toward the mantle and takes a small wooden box from its surface. He places it in my right hand. "Open it."

I take a small breath and then pry the lid up. Inside the box, a lovely sapphire ring surrounded by a circlet of diamonds shines brightly.

"It's a promise ring," he announces. "I know you're not ready for an engagement, Ana, but this ring lets the world know that we're in an exclusive relationship. I hope you will wear it. "

I take the ring from its display and slip it on the ring finger of my left hand. The sapphire alone must be three carats, He kisses the ring on my finger.

"I love the ring, Christian, and I'll wear it with pride. Thank you so much. It's more than touching...Why did you select a sapphire?"

"It's your birthstone, Virgo, and it matches your eyes. You make me so happy, Ana...In these last few weeks, I've been able to see the world from an entirely new perspective. I love you already."

At that, I pull Christian into my arms for a long and deep kiss. We're lost in each other by the fireplace. It's the most romantic evening of my life, thus far. We make our way toward the bedroom a few moments later. As we enter his master suite, I note that he's also hung the photo of me, with my head thrown back in ecstasy, directly across from his headboard. It will be the first image that he sees upon awakening, after he's extracted me from his arms.

"Christian, that's a great choice," I indicate with a jerk of my head. He looks at the photo with affection. "That's how I want to see you in bed."

"That's a loaded statement, in at least a few ways," I laugh before we strip the clothes off of one another.

Christian outdoes himself tonight with a thorough performance and display of his sexpertise. I'm thrilled with his moves and more than impressed with my man's endurance.

After our lovemaking, I sigh as I look at the lovely ring he's given me to mark our devotion to one another. I do want to mention one issue that has been knawing at me all day. That topic concerns our recent dinner with his former escort.

"Christian, I want to mention something about last night..." I begin.

"Yes, baby," he mumbles with affection as he's draped around me like a curtain.

"I know you were stunned when Greta appeared out of the past to haunt us last night, but I was really hurt about the way you handled it."

Christian's voice sounds surprised, "You were hurt, Ana?"

I take a long breath in before I state what's been eating at me all day. "Yes, I felt that she treated me like I didn't exist and you really should have defended me or at least addressed her rude behavior more… than by simply ignoring it."

He looks me fully in the eyes and notes that I'm tearing up. "Oh, Anastasia. I'm such a selfish man. I'm sorry, baby. I felt so worried about what you'd think concerning another one of my escorts appearing in our lives that I wasn't focusing on how much Greta was shutting you down. Don't worry, I'll make it right."

"How are you going to change it, after the fact, Christian?"

"I'm going to call their manager and complain about the terrible customer service we received from Greta. I'll explain that they ought to train their staff to attend to all parties and not overlook anyone."

"Good, that helps me feel better…By the way, did you give her a tip?"

"No, Ana, I did not tip Greta. Her outrageous flirting disgusted me. Does that make you feel better?"

"Immensely…Thank you, Christian.

**AN: Thanks for your comments about what should be done with Jose as well as Greta. I've been reworking these scenarios not only in this story but in some of my other writing as well. XOXX.**


	31. Chapter 31: Fifty's Bar and Grill

Ch. 31 Fifty's Bar and Grill

**ANA POV**

By the time our next Friday rolls around, a group of us decide to gather at Fifty's to celebrate my new status and jewel. Christian and I will meet up with Mia, Elliott, Kate, Ethan, Janelle and Sawyer. The women will gather first and the guys will meet us as soon as they finish working.

I complete editing my last manuscript at 5:30pm. Janelle and I then walk arm in arm across the street to Fifty's Bar. Janelle let Edwin know, last night, that she wanted to put their relationship into the friendship slot while she explored her feelings for Luke Sawyer. Edwin didn't take the news well and threatened to quit his job at SIP. I hope not, as I enjoy working with him. As it is, things will never be the same at work. Life goes on, however.

Since we're the first two to arrive, we order a pitcher of Margaritas. It's quite dark in the bar area and we find a few seats at the bistro style tables and wait for the rest of the gang. Sawyer sits with us until Kate and Mia arrive around 6pm. He withdraws to a nearby table to save space for the guys, whenever they arrive. He nods his head with amusement as I show off my promise ring to everyone. Luke drinks sparkling water and observes us from a distance.

"What are you drinking, Ana?" Mia asks as she hugs me in greeting. I've already downed one drink.

"Tonight, I'm trying strawberry Margaritas. This is the sort of concoction that Christian would never consider," I confess in a conspiratorial manner. "As a matter of fact, I've ordered a large pitcher for the group of us to start the evening."

"I'm surprised that Christian isn't here already to supervise you," Mia admits with an elfin grin.

"We brought Luke Sawyer along, just in case there's a problem with Ana's drinking," Janelle jokes and then motions toward him and blows him a kiss. Luke smiles and waves at the group of us. Mia looks relieved to see Sawyer with us. I feel happy tonight and excited to share our good news with everyone.

"Ana, you need to help Christian get over his paranoia," Kate proclaims.

"Kate, you haven't had someone try to blow you up in a hotel or who stalked you on a private yacht and then threatened to show the world those intimate photos." I counter.

"There's no one here who's going to hurt you. Jose's a jealous fool and your step father is just bat crap crazy," Kate argues. Then she moves into her party girl mode. "Are we all sworn to secrecy here, ladies?"

We nod collectively and then Kate raises her glass in a toast. "To the best roommate and friend, ever!" We all take a drink. I glug down another sweet flavored Margarita as though it's a soda.

The evening's off to a good start as we eat more appetizers and chat about the promise ring. Mia's analyzing the color and size now. "I wonder where he bought this prize? It looks custom made to me." Her never ending eye for detail stuns me. I wouldn't be surprised if Mia had it appraised before the evening's over. I brush off her question and then propose a toast myself.

"To Kate, my BFF … my mosh…test, bestest friend," I slur a bit. I've already had two drinks and the evening is still young. Oops! It's time to alternate my drink with water and more bar food.

Ethan arrives soon after the toast. Kate makes the introductions to Mia, Janelle and Sawyer. Mia blinks her eyes at Ethan with interest. His face lights up with enthusiasm when I announce that Mia has just returned from a year in Paris. Soon, they're engaged in an intimate conversation about their travels and interests. Do I detect sparks of interest from their connection or is it just me?

Janelle tells us more about her recent dates with Luke. The two of them spent time hiking and biking on the Olympic Peninsula near Sequim and then drove to Forks last weekend. Janelle looks like a woman who's entranced with Sawyer. I'm glad to see how quickly she's recovered from her brush with death in NYC. Then, she proposes a toast to me.

"To the best col…league and fr..riend, ever," Janelle stands and sways a bit as she lifts her glass. Luke looks over at her with growing concern. We clink our plastic glasses together. Mia and Kate appear to be holding their drinks just fine. Well, Janelle and I have been drinking the Margaritas for a longer period of time. I excuse myself and head to the women's restroom. As I stand to make my way there, I feel dizzy. My eyes seem to be crossing and I'm seeing double. That's scary.

I walk carefully toward the toilet but just before I enter the stall, I think I see Greta, the server from the Portland restaurant, emerging from a nearby stall. Given that I have double vision, I discount my own perceptions. On the other hand, perhaps she's found a job here as a server. But, what would she be doing in Seattle? As I sit on the toilet, I note that I'm feeling quite nauseous. I take a deep breath, lower my head to my knees and wait for the feeling to pass like a wave. The nausea passes, a moment later.

Soon after I leave my stall, Janelle enters the bathroom. She's wobbling around unsteadily and appears confused about where the toilet is located. Have we really had that much to drink already? Maybe Fifty's makes the most potent Margaritas in town.

"Are you feel..feel…ing sick yet, Jan…elle?" I inquire with difficulty. My mouth and tongue are not working properly.

"Yeah, I'm feeling sick…and really dizzy…Ana," she admits to me and then finally stumbles into her stall and plops down on the toilet with a loud sigh.

"I'm going to get some help," I assure her as I step out of the women's room.

I decide to signal Luke for assistance as soon as I manage to leave. He comes immediately over to the door of the restroom when I wave him over to us. I try to pull myself together as much as possible.

"Janelle needs…you… your help…Luke," I manage to stutter. He looks at me with alarm. "She's very dizzy."

"Is Janelle alone in there at the moment?" he asks with intense concern. I nod my head affirmatively. My mouth and lips feel twisted.

Sawyer then rushes into the restroom to investigate. As I make my way back to the bar area where Mia, Ethan and Kate are drinking, I feel the urge to vomit again. Oh-oh. The back door of the bar opens just down the way from where I'm located and I head toward it. I am determined to barf out this toxic Margarita mix when I get outside. Mia and Ethan chat away happily as I stumble unevenly toward the rear exit. The cool evening air assaults my senses as I open the back door to the bar. It braces me awake for a moment and I direct my feet toward where the garbage bins are located.

For a second, I think I'm going to be just fine and then I feel myself growing faint. I slide down the back of the large metal bin as blackness and relief consume me.

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

Elliott and I arrive at Fifty's around 7pm. It's been a long day of negotiations with a Taiwanese shipping magnate and I've just closed a big deal. I feel more than relieved and I'm happy about spending time with Ana and my sibs as well as her friends. Taylor drops us off and will join us in a moment.

"Mr. Grey, we seem to have lost Ana in the last few minutes," Sawyer announces as soon as I arrive. My heart nearly stops as I look around at Janelle, Ethan, Mia and Kate. They look stunned.

"She just disappeared while the five of you were here drinking tonight?" I am shouting my questions out in a rage.

"Yes, sir. It happened while they celebrated about Ana's new ring," his voice is barely audible as he admits his error.

"You were along for…security?" I bark out sarcastically as I ask my question. I cannot believe that Ana could disappear so quickly while with her friends and my security man.

"Yes, sir, I was not drinking. Merely observing their celebration…Things seemed to be going along just fine…until Ana and Janelle became quite dizzy and nauseated." My heart stutters as I imagine the scene. Ana's not much of a drinker and it would go to her head quickly.

"Sawyer, do you mean to tell me that…you sat there and let them drink too much?" I sputter with incredulity in my voice

"They only had two Margaritas in the first half hour to forty-five minutes and then I suspect they were both drugged. They all had drinks from the same pitcher. In fact, Mia and Kate are feeling just fine…I saved the glasses Ana and Janelle drank from to check for the evidence of some sort of drug."

"And, now, Ana's…really missing?" I shout out. What a sorry ass I've hired for my security team.

"She and Janelle went to the women's room. Ana came out and signaled to me. She asked me to come over and help Janelle. I left Ana at the door and then found Janelle in the stall of the restroom and passed out," Luke's breathing sounds frantic as he describes the scene." When I pulled Janelle from the women's room, Ana was no longer in the bar." Sawyer holds a nearly unconscious Janelle in his arms with difficulty. She's swaying around and incoherent.

"Where could my Ana have gone, for fuck's sake?" I'm nearly out of control with panic by the time he's done speaking. The group looks at me with consternation on their faces.

"Who was the last person to actually see Ana, this evening?" I ask with my best poker face.

Kate finally speaks up, "I thought I saw Ana stumbling toward the back hallway just before Sawyer dragged poor Janelle from the restroom…We were so distracted by Janelle's unconscious blackout that we didn't think about where Ana went." Kate admits, she's more than distressed as she speaks.

"Then, what is beyond the back hallway here?" I inquire with a growing sense of frustration and horror.

"The exit door and garbage dump," Sawyer explains. He shakes his head in embarrassment at his dilemma. He was protecting his girlfriend, first, and not the woman he was paid to protect. His ass is grass and he knows it.

"Have you searched the grounds in a thorough manner?" I ask the group of revelers.

"Well, Mia and I checked all the possibilities inside," Kate explains, "both of the restrooms, the dining area and the entry area. We even looked under all of the tables in case Ana passed out down there." My gut feels as if I swallowed a snake. "Luke and Ethan checked briefly outside but didn't see anyone walking around. It's dark, though, and not well lit."

"Sawyer, stay here with the group. I'm going outside with Taylor and Elliott to check the rear of the building. It's dark and Ana may have fallen down somewhere. The three of us will make a systematic search of the entire area. We'll leave no space unexamined behind Fifty's Bar and Grill."

Taylor brings out an industrial sized search light from the back of my SUV, we survey the area behind the bar, carefully. We find Ana crumpled into a ball, on the ground, in between two dumpsters near the back of the building. She's passed out and cold. I'm filled with relief.

Taylor, a former Marine corps medic, runs for his first aid kit as I pull my Ana up from her spot on the ground. She's shivering as I lift her into my arms and carry her toward the backseat of the SUV. Ana's still unconscious as I grab a blanket from the back of the vehicle and cover her. Taylor checks her vital signs while I call Sawyer.

"We found her, behind the bar, passed out near the dumpsters," I announce curtly. "We're taking her back to Escala. Why don't you, Elliott and Ethan drive everyone else home? "We'll collect the security videos and check on all the employees to determine who's behind the drugging of these two women. And, Sawyer, we need to talk."

"Yes, sir. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let her out of my sight."

I click off and then gather the evidence from the bar to determine more about the problem. Taylor assures me that Ana will be fine when she sleeps off her drunken state. Then, I sit in the back seat of my SUV with Ana's head in my lap as we head toward Escala.

Sometime on the drive home, Ana awakens. She pulls herself up and snuggles into my chest as we drive. Unfortunately, Ana smells like vomit but that won't last long as I intend to give her a thorough shower once we're in my suite. After the SUV is parked, Taylor assists me in getting Ana into the bedroom. She's flopping all over the place.

I shower both of us with a jasmine scented body wash and toss our clothing in the laundry bin. It smells disgusting. Ana's semi-conscious and clings to me while I cleanse every inch of her lovely body. Once she's dried and dressed in her negligee, I pull on my silk pajama bottoms. I put her to bed and lay down next to her. She's out in an instant. I'm asleep soon thereafter.

Sometime around midnight, I awaken to the sound Ana's voice in my ear.

"Hey, baby," she whispers. "Wanna play?"

"Ana, are you feeling better?"

"Sure am," she purrs and then rolls over to straddle me. Before I know what's happened, Ana's sitting astride my hips as her hands find their way to my member. She's massaging me with vigor as I awaken.

"Whoa…there, my girl. Shouldn't you take it easy?"

"When I'm feeling this good, mister, I just wanna fuck," she asserts and then moves her hips seductively while her hands work their magic on me.

Holy hell. Ana doesn't even sound like herself. "Did you just call me, mister?" I ask.

"Well, do you or don't you want to fuck…sir?" she asks while she writhes around on top of me. Something's wrong with my Ana and it's the result of the drug.

"Do I even know you, baby?" I ask while shifting her off of me. All I know is that Ana isn't in her right mind at the moment.

In the next instant she flings herself at me like an escort.

**AN: WHAT SORT OF DRUG WAS ANA GIVEN AND WHO DOPED HER? WHY? DOES SHE HAVE TEMPORARY PSYCHOSIS?**


	32. Chapter 32: Spanking

**Ch. 32 Spanking**

**CG POV  
**  
Ana's aggressive sexual display does little for me. Of course, I respond with a twitch of my member whenever she's nearby but the words coming from her mouth fail to rouse me. She sounds like a prostitute. I push her away.

"Ana, you are not my escort, so settle down and get some rest," I command after her fifth attempt to wrap her lips around my penis. She's been pawing at me for an hour and it's getting tiresome.

"I wanna f... you," she repeats for the tenth time as she grinds herself against me. I shake my head in disgust at the language and behavior Ana's using while drugged. I'm not enticed by her actions.

I hope this sex drug wears off soon or I may need to lock Ana into the Red Room just to get some sleep. What's interesting to me about our current state of affairs is that I have no interest in having sex with Ana when she acts this way. Well, maybe just a little.

Having sex with the Ana I want goes to a whole new level when that includes her character. I need to make love to a person, not a body. That person embodies innocence, trust, a common bond, and love. It's a breakthrough insight for me that I hope to share with Flynn soon. Tonight, I've got other problems.

At 2am, I've had enough of Ana's incessant attempts to seduce me. I pull her off the mattress with me and cover her in a waffle robe. Then, I march us both up to the Red Room. Ana's face fills with excitement as I unlock the door.

"Alright, Ana, you've been misbehaving tonight and you need some guidance," I assert. I sit down on the bench at the foot of the bed while holding her hands in mine.

"What so…sort of guidance are yo…you going to give me, mister?" she asks in her seductive but discombobulated state. She smiles wickedly at me and grinds her hips as she speaks. Sorry, sister.

"Bend over from the waist, Ms. Steele, and put your knees close to the floor. Make sure your chest faces the bench." I indicate that she's to lay across my upper thighs.

Ana looks pleased with my command and quickly bends then arranges her torso and abdomen across my legs. Her lovely ass is exposed near where I hold my right hand. My palm is already twitching a bit.

"I'm going to spank you, Anastasia, because you've been taunting me with sexual requests...I've denied those requests to no avail."

"How many sp...spanks will I...I get, mister?" she slurs out.

"I won't stop until you give me your safe word," I pronounce with gravity. She looks at me with surprise. That seems to sober her up.

"What safe...safe word?" she asks with temerity.

"You tell me the safe word you want to use."

She ponders the question as though it's some deep philosophical issue. "O...kay. I've got it...My word is…STOP," she announces with pride then giggles. She attempts to push herself up from her position across from my legs to look at me.

"Gee, that's creative and just think, you're a Summa Cum Laude English major!" I burst out with a sarcastic laugh as I push her back down.

Ana wiggles around on my legs as I attempt to arrange her in just the right position. I don't really intend to swat Ana very hard. Just hard enough to let her know that I'm serious about not having sex while she's not herself.

"You're going to have to learn to keep still, Anastasia."

"I want to have sex!" she proclaims with abandon. She'd probably have sex with Richard in her current mental state.

"Stop it, Ana. I will not have sex with you when you're delusional."

"No!" she responds like a two year old and wiggles her rear at me.

I rub her silky flesh for a few seconds before I bring my palm down swiftly but firmly on her butt cheek. She's hard to restrain in her drugged state, however.

"Ooowww," is the first word from her mouth. Unfortunately, Ana actually sounds aroused at the moment. But, I need to focus on the task at hand.

"I want you to count with me, while I spank you," I state with a serious tone in my voice. That seems to focus and settle her down for a moment.

"One," she says and giggles. Maybe I should make the contact sting a bit more. My second swat gets her attention since the word 'two' comes out sounding like a moan.

I bring my hand up for the next contact and it comes down hard. I'm about to hear her say the word "three" when she suddenly slides off my legs. She turns and looks up at me from the floor with a confused look on her face.

"That hurt," she announces and rubs her backside. She makes a petulant face as she looks me in the eyes.

"Are you going to settle down and go to sleep now?" I ask as if I'm actually speaking to a two year old.

"But, I want to fuck you," she persists and gives me a sexy grin.

"Guess you're not done with your spanking, yet," I announce and collect her from the floor.

Once I secure her in place again, across my thighs, I swat her firmly as Ana cries out the number 'four'. She's huffing and struggling by the time the fourth blow makes contact with her right cheek. That seems to subdue her.

By the time I've administered the fifth rather tame swat on her ass, I can hardly hear her voice. "Let's count together, Ana...FIVE," I nearly shout. She's starting to go limp as the word, "STOP" comes out of her mouth.

I immediately stop and rub her, by now, rather pink buttocks as she pushes back off my legs and sits on her haunches near my feet. She sniffles a bit and looks down.

"Are you alright, Ana?" I ask with growing concern since she's not saying a thing.

She doesn't respond but wags her head from side to side. She's pouting now. I bend down and pick up her head to look into her eyes. Her pupils have dilated such that their color is nearly black. However, her lips are in full pout mode. I have a momentary impulse to suck on her bottom lip but I let it go. In a few more seconds, Ana's moving toward unconsciousness again. The spanking has had its effect along with the metabolism of the drug.

I retrieve Ana from her position on the floor and pull her into my arms. Then I carry her to the bed and my red satin sheets. I cover her carefully and then slide in next to her body. She's out for the count. I can hear Ana breathing lightly beside me as I slowly slip into my sleep mode.

We awaken several hours later. I'm sleeping on my back while Ana's thrown her body over my chest. We're lying chest to chest. Her face rests on my shoulder while her hair splays out over both of us like a curtain. She's just opening up her eyes as I shift to look at her face.

Her color looks more than pale; those full luscious lips have cracked a bit. Her eyes are slits. My poor hung over baby. I slip out from underneath her to the side and allow her body to make full contact with the mattress. I need to use the toilet and I'm sure that her needs are similar.

"Morning," I venture softly. I rub Ana gently on the back.

"Umhmm," she responds as she returns to consciousness.

"Do you need help getting to the bathroom, Ana?"

"Yes," she utters. I stand up and make my way to her side of the bed.

"Can I pull you into a sitting position or is that too much, too soon?"

"'S'okay, help me sit," she requests while keeping her eyes mostly closed. Thank goodness there are no windows in this room. There's a small bathroom in the corner. I help Ana sit up on the mattress and then slowly stand her up. She falls against me as we head toward the toilet. Once there, I help lower her to the seat while she urinates profusely.

After she's emptied her bladder, she squats down near the base of the toilet and vomits a bit.

"That's right, Ana, get it all out," I urge and then help her up from the squat when she's done. She rinses her mouth out with Listerine before turning back to me. Her blue eyes are bloodshot, once she finally looks into mine.

"What was that drug?" she asks quietly.

"Some sort of date rape, rohypnol substance, I'd guess. We'll find out more once Sawyer and Taylor analyze the glasses...It certainly turned you into a sex fiend last evening."

"But, you've done that already," she jests and smirks up at me.

"Glad to see that you're back, Ana...You changed your personality last night...The way you behaved was totally at odds with your typical style," I observe in a stern and disapproving tone.

"I remember feeling really sexy and thinking I was...your escort," she squeaks out. She sounds fatigued and speaks with effort.

"That's how you were acting and your language was...abominable."

"Christian, I'm so sorry...I just wanted to have a good time with everyone. It wasn't my fault that someone slipped me a mickey."

"Hopefully, you just want to have a good time with me. And, it's nice to hear you say my given name because last evening you called me 'mister'. I never want to hear that word again...At least we found you outside a few minutes after you passed out by the dumpster."

"Hmmmm...Did we have sex last night?"

"Certainly not. You were out of control and I was not interested in Escort Ana."

"I guess that career path is definitely off of my list of options, then... But, why does my ass feel so sore today?"

"You needed a spanking at two in the morning..." I admit but feel a bit uneasy when I note the surprise in Ana's eyes.

"You spanked me while I was drugged?" she asks with horror.

"Ana, I had to do something to settle you down...First, you pestered me to have sex with you for hours. I refused. Second, you did not respect my wishes and your hands were all over my tool. And, third, you were incapable of listening to reason."

"So, you spanked me and then I fell asleep?" she asks sarcastically.

"Correct, that's the short version of what happened. I only gave you about four or five swats before you went down." Then, I pull Ana into my arms for a morning kiss. She's very responsive to our contact and smiles sweetly into my now lustful eyes.

"I'm not sure I like the fact that you spanked me but it explains why I woke up in your Red Room of Pain."

"Very funny…Yes, Ana, I considered locking you in here by yourself but then I worried about what you might do with some of the toys in this room. You were really out of control last night."

She arches her brows and then smiles at me seductively. "Just think, I might have played with a dildo all night."

"I should have reconsidered that option, then," I tease. "I hope your ass doesn't smart too much, baby. I'm sorry that I had to spank you."

"It's OK…the spanking seems to have subdued me. I think I'll need some Advil and Arnica Cream, though."

"Coming right up, Ana," I assure her as I open the medicine cabinet and search for the items mentioned.

"Christian, did you enjoy spanking me?"

"Not really, Ana. The truth is, I wasn't really turned on by you when you acted like a prostitute. What gets me excited these days is who I'm making love to and that's only you, baby."

"Oh, Christian, you're so romantic. Thank you. I can't recall much of what happened last night anyway."

I pull Ana gently toward me and give her a kiss. I'm so relieved. Then I give her the Advil.

"Did you find out who put the drugs in our glasses? Because I thought I saw Greta in the restroom last evening," she adds while swallowing the Advil. I rub some of the Arnica cream on her lovely firm buttocks.

"If so, she doesn't work at Fifty's since we looked over the list of employees last evening...Besides, Greta isn't living in Seattle. I spoke with the manager of the Mexican Restaurant last week and Greta was being given a crash course in Customer Service Relations."

"I think it had to have been an employee who put the drugs in our glasses just before we were served, though," she argues. "We didn't leave the table, at all, until after I started feeling nauseated."

"We'll go over all the video footage carefully, later today," I assure Ana. "In the meantime, we need to figure out why you and Janelle were drugged."

"It could have been someone who wasn't expecting the guys to show up. Furthermore, Kate and Mia were not drugged. Who was serving or near the bar when Janelle and I first arrived there after work?"

"Sawyer was with you and will look into that matter...before I fire him."

"Christian…you wouldn't fire Sawyer, would you? Remember how helpful Sawyer was during the bombing at the Marriott? He obtained the video of Richard in action. He located Janelle, updated us on the fire, and worked tirelessly for all of us. He probably saved lives that day."

The look on Ana's face when I mention axing Sawyer starts to melt me. Furthermore, he is Janelle's boyfriend and Ana likes Janelle so much.

"Maybe I'll simply reassign him to oversee the investigation of Richard and the security concerns at Escala. One thing's for sure, he cannot effectively protect you at work. His priorities are confused with Janelle in the picture, and he'll be a target of aggression from Edwin."

"Will you hire a new security person for me at work?"

"You've got that right. Since Richard has a vendetta against you, you need protection." I immediately call Taylor and tell him my current plans for Ana's new bodyguard; a female.

"What's the latest on the drugs used last night, Jason?"

"Sawyer found traces of rohypnol in both glasses. Here's what he told me: Rohypnol affects the drinker within half an hour of consumption and lasts for at least eight hours. There's a loss of memory for the events that occurred while drugged and it stimulates the drinker's libido."

"Tell Sawyer that his thorough analysis of the glasses saved his job. He'll be reassigned to Escala and to tracking down Richard, at least for now."

"Yes, sir," Taylor concurs while I click off. I turn back to Ana when I'm off the phone.

"Ready for the day, Ana?" I ask with a big smile.

"Yes, I'm alright. Christian, would you like to take a bath with me this morning? I'm still so sore and stiff from yesterday."

"Now that's a great plan, Ana. Then, we can retire to the master suite for a little one on one action. After which we'll eat breakfast," I agree enthusiastically while pulling my angel in for another kiss.

We make our way back to the master in record time. I start a warm bath for us while Ana twists her hair into a chignon at the base of her neck. It's a relief to know that Ana's recovered from the effects of the drug so quickly. My physical need for her has returned like the switch of a light.

As I pull Ana into the bathwater with me, she takes a sharp breath in and looks at me in wonder.

"Is the water too hot for you, baby?"

"No, it's fine…I just had a brainstorm about who might have drugged Janelle and me."

"Really?

"Yes, all the pieces of the puzzle are falling into place now."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense any longer."

**AN: UNTIL NEXT TIME…SORRY TO KEEP YOU HANGING WITH THIS ONE. DO YOU LIKE CG'S DECISION REGARDING SAWYER? ANY OTHER REACTIONS?**


	33. Chapter 33: Insights

**Ch. 33 Insights**

**Thanks for being such supportive and interactive reviewers. I've really learned from your ideas. All the best and many hugs.**

**ANA POV**

I take in a moderate breath before starting in on my view about the person who drugged Janelle and me. Christian pulls me down and against his chest as we sit in the very warm bathwater. He's kissing the top of my shoulder with affection and his arm crosses my chest in a protective manner. I feel so cherished in his embrace.

"Do you really want to hear my thesis about who I think drugged the two of us and why?"

"Of course, Ana, I want to hear every idea that comes into that lovely brain of yours. But, I also want you to relax and enjoy our bath."

I chuckle before I launch into my story. I have an idea that my explanation will be short-lived. "Alright. I think the perpetrator is none other than Michael Dawson, using a fake ID."

"Alright…Convince me," Christian mumbles as he rubs my shoulders.

He's simultaneously licking my neck and kneading me by now. I can hardly concentrate on my argument, when he starts nibbling on my earlobe.

"That is just sexy as all get out," I admit and push my butt into Christian's lower abdomen. His crooked smile appears instantly at my colloquial expression. I guess Christian truly missed the real me last evening.

"Richard wouldn't dare show his face around Fifty's Bar and Grill since he quit his job there before the bombing. Further, Sawyer has been investigating Dick's job history in Seattle and questioning the folks at Fifty's about it. However, Michael worked in the Midwest for a publishing company before the bombing occurred. He's unknown to the folks in Seattle."

Christian then starts in with the usual sarcastic round of questions. "So, Michael quit his editing job, moved to Seattle, and found employment working in a bar?" He makes the proposition sound more like a bad career move.

"Because, after being implicated in the bombing, he knew that the police, your security team and others viewed him with suspicion. I'm sure he was aware of the fact that Sawyer, and the police, interviewed his mother. In addition, Taylor told me that Michael did, indeed, quit his job at the Midwest publishing company, just after the bombing. Furthermore, Michael's fascination with Seattle was not just a ploy to speak with me. He really wanted to live here."

"Well, that's understandable since Seattle has the best location in the nation," Christian concurs while nibbling on my neck.

"Especially since you're headquartered here, Christian," I add and then fall back against him as he massages my breasts. I can feel my man harden under my buttocks. He's irresistible.

"We'll have to look at the videos carefully. Since you know the way Michael looks better than the rest of the group, you'd be the best person to flag him. It's likely that he disguised his appearance while working at Fifty's Bar. The question remains, though, about why Janelle was also drugged."

"That may be due to a chance encounter with Edwin at Fifty's on Thursday evening. That was just after Janelle put their relationship on a new footing. Edwin went drinking that night. He may have been crying in his beer to Michael," I explain with growing difficulty.

"So, Michael and by extension Richard, may have already been planning to drug and then kidnap you for ransom but threw Janelle in the mix because she dumped Michael's best customer?"

"Yes, and we came in the bar together. Maybe he thought he could knock out any defense from Janelle by drugging us both. What he didn't count on was your appearance, so soon after I passed out."

"Then, Michael was just hoping that you'd wander into Fifty's with someone from SIP and he'd get you doped up and vulnerable at some random moment?"

"No, I think Edwin might have inadvertently mentioned that we were coming to Fifty's on Friday to celebrate my new relationship."

"Edwin wasn't involved in the kidnap plan then?" Christian asks while rubbing and kissing my upper back.

"Umhmm, no, but I'll tell you the rest later," I chant as Christian's fingers find their way to my folds and begin their magic moves. He's kissing, massaging and holding me in a way that makes me melt. He's a sex god and I want all that he can give me. Enough with my sordid story.

Christian's no longer speaking. I'm breathing heavy and squirming around on top of Christian's lap with my back to his chest. He's got full access to the most sensitive parts of my body and he's taking maximum advantage of his position. He continues his sexpert moves for an uncountable amount of time. I'm lost in a whirl of sexual desire and so is he.

"Oh, Christian...I'm so ready for you. Can we dry off now and move to your bed?" I manage to blurt out as my head drops back against his shoulder. I'm such an easy target for his affection.

Christian simply nods. Then, pulls us both up from the bathwater in one smooth vertical ascent. Why can't I be that coordinated? He steps out of the tub and holds out his graceful hand to assist me. His large, swollen rod wants me in no uncertain terms. I look at it with pleasure. However, I'm quickly wrapped in a thick towel as he carefully dries my body; then his. Before I'm able to move, he swoops me into his arms and carries us toward the king-sized mattress.

I look up at my Adonis as we enter the bedroom. The look on Christian's face reflects nothing but love, desire and happiness. Mine must be a mirror image as I feel the same emotions. We're in our own little bubble of wonder.

Once I'm properly situated on the bed, Christian's body slides over me. He's a vision of perfection with lean limbs, toned muscles and a perfectly proportioned build. His lips and hands stimulate every inch of my flesh. I'm touching, rubbing and kissing as much of him as possible but he's on a mission.

That mission entails a self-actualizing experience of bonding and with another human being. I'm the incredibly lucky recipient of Christian's hierarchy of needs. I dare not break his focused concentration on that goal.

"Are you ready for me, angel?" he asks before we make our connection. His eyes are glowing with warmth and light as he looks into mine. I see his adoring gaze and comply without another thought.

"Please, Christian," is all I have time to utter before his penis fills me to the hilt. He moans and lets out a joyful sigh as we join and then begin our rhythmic exchange. He's pushing and I'm clenching and pulling him in with so much enthusiasm it astounds me. Somehow the two of us have a perfect fit. It's as though we've been molded from two sides of the same coin.

My eyes are closed, like his, while we make love with a newfound passion that we've never reached before. It's all so sensual and gratifying. We could go on this way for hours possibly for the entire evening. He's such an energetic and enthusiastic lover. How did I get so lucky?

"The drug you ingested yesterday turned you into a demon. I missed the real you so much last night, Ana," he huffs just before my convulsing vaginal walls give up their tension.

"Oh, Christian...this is heaven," I proclaim as I climax and throw my head back on the pillow. He's just unbelievably adept at making love. His package always delivers as promised.

"I'll always love you, Anastasia," he pledges just as he spills himself into me.

"Same here," I agree wholeheartedly and pull him to me like the greedy lover that I am. Both of my arms are wrapped around his back.

"Ana, that was the most perfect coupling I've ever experienced with you or anyone, ever," he whispers with reverence.

"You won't get an argument from me, sweetheart," I agree and kiss his lovely neck repeatedly. He looks at me with satisfaction and devotion.

We both rest in that position, sated, and in each other's thrall for a few minutes. Christian looks into my eyes while he rolls to my side and then props his head up with his elbow. He never breaks eye contact with me during the series of movements.

"Last night marked the end of an era for me," he announces with gravity and excitement.

"Tell me more," I'm lapping up every moment of his confession.

"I realized when you were playing the escort role, that I will never enjoy that sort of sexual exchange, again. Now, that I have found love, there's no turning back. What we have is precious."

"So, you don't want me for my sexy body?" I joke to lighten the mood a bit. I know that Christian believes every word that falls from his mouth.

"I want and need the whole package with you, Anastasia. When we make love, it's...magic. I had no idea what was missing from my life until you shook me up like an earthquake. Connecting with the wholeness of your being makes the difference. It's wonderful beyond anything I could have imagined. Thank you for coming into my life, baby."

"You're very eloquent, Christian. In fact, considering what you've just told me, I no longer feel envious about your escort sex, or Elena. I know we have something unique and it's just fabulous. My novels could never convey how satisfying the bond between two people could be when in the throes of physical passion."

He smiles and looks deeply into my eyes and then adds, "Or, at any other time. Trust me...what the two of us have as a couple doesn't occur often; it's rare. I'm such a fortunate man to have found you, Ana, when we're both so young and capable. Mother nature must really like me for shaking the earth at the moment she did."

"Thank you for making me feel so whole, Christian. I know that you truly love me, without a doubt. It's clear from the look in your eyes to every signal that your body makes."

"And, my body wants to make a lot of signals when it's around you…I don't even really like to spank you...I just want to have a happy life with you, Ana…to hold you and give you everything…Don't ever leave me," he begs as his eyes tear up at the possibility.

"I have no intention of leaving you, Christian. I'm in love with you on every level. You mean the world to me, baby," I admit and then tear up myself. I kiss him with meaning when I finish my speech.

Christian melts when he hears my declaration of love. "Will you marry me, Ana?"

"Well, I've just started wearing your promise ring, and I cannot imagine my life without you, but let's wait a bit before we get engaged," I insist. It's all happening far too quickly for my mind to digest.

"Why should we wait? I know that I'll never want anyone but you," he argues with a renewed sense of conviction.

"Because, even though we know we're forever, it may take other people and members of our families a little time to catch up."

"That's their problem," he asserts and then kisses my nose.

"OK, how's this? I, Anastasia Steele, need a little time to wrap my head around the concept of getting engaged. We've only known each other about six weeks, Christian. I've just been through quite a few earthshaking changes with college graduation, moving to a new and wonderful city, finding and starting my dream job, meeting the true love of my life, discovering the joy of sex, and...almost getting killed in NYC."

"Good point, well made, Ana," he admits with a sympathetic expression on his face. He's now kissing my face with affection.

"I'm just so ready to take the next step with you, baby."

"Marriage means merging two families, maybe having babies, settling down to a life of responsibilities. I'm not quite ready for all of that work. Let's just enjoy the step we're on at the moment," I suggest with enthusiasm.

He sighs but smiles in a good natured manner. "Alright, since we're promised to one another and there's a ring to prove it to the world, that's reassuring."

"Christian, you always stun me with your intensity. You've entered my world like a meteor and things will never be the same again."

"Ditto," he agrees and then sits up. "Let's eat breakfast and then look over the videos from Friday's Bar to see if your thesis can be supported with evidence."

"Yes, my love."

**AN: DO YOU FIND ANA'S IDEAS ABOUT MICHAEL CONVINCING? SURPRISED ABOUT CG'S PROPOSAL? LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK. THANKS!**


	34. Chapter 34: Road Trip

**Ch. 34 Road Trip**

**CG POV**

As we examine the video from Friday night, Ana points out that the cameras only focus on the interactions between cashiers, customers, servers and busboys. There's no footage of what happens behind the scenes, in the kitchen. If Michael worked as a chef or dishwasher there would be no way to check on how they handled the food and drinks.

"All we can really see are the videos showing who's coming and going from the front and back entry cameras," she comments crisply.

"And, sometimes, given the unfortunate angle of the security cameras, we simply see the tops of their heads and their body posture," Sawyer adds with dismay.

A quick review of the grainy video material from the public domain doesn't reveal anyone familiar. However, just as we're about to turn to other resources, Ana notices someone with a face that looks like Michael's.

"I think this could be him," she announces suddenly and points to an image of someone with short, curly blond hair. "That's at odds with his previous appearance but the face is consistent with what I remember." The video shows Michael bussing tables in the main dining area.

Sawyer pulls up video material from Ana's dinner conversation with Michael in NYC. His facial recognition software compares the images and scores a hit.

"There's a 95% match between the blond busboy at Fifty's and Michael Dawson from the conference dinner… Ana's instincts and intuitions serve her well," Sawyer affirms with admiration in his voice. She beams.

I'm so proud of my woman. There's nothing useful on the camera about Greta, though. Just a top of the head shot of someone with hair similar in color to what we saw in Portland. By the time Sawyer obtains personal information about the busboy, he's already quit. That's not a good sign; an indication that Ana's thesis about him was on target.

"His last known address was a room in an older woman's home near Pike Place. He'd worked at the restaurant a mere ten days under the alias of David Palmetto. My guess is that Michael had been tracking Ana's activities carefully, after she returned from New York and he'd relocated to Seattle. He knew where she worked from the information they exchanged at the conference," Sawyer tells us with growing concern.

Since she was safely ensconced with me at Escala, his only chance to access Ana was during lunch or before and after work. Fifty's Bar and Grill was the perfect location for SIP employees to gather for lunch or drinks after a long day, with or without dinner. He likely paid attention to the gossip at Fifty's as he cleared tables.

Ana adds an observation about the people she knows from SIP. "Jack Hyde likes to talk. He probably happily told anyone who'd care the fact that Seattle's richest bachelor was dating me. I'm quite sure Edwin went drinking at Fifty's after the breakup with Janelle. Michael may well have heard talk of our deepening relationship and our group's planned gathering on Friday night."

"He and Richard probably knew exactly who I was and had plans for a big payday after they grabbed you, Ana. They'd be right, as I'd pay anything to get you back!" I pronounce as I pull her close.

"The good news, Christian, is that I wish you didn't have any money. But, regardless, you arrived on the scene before Michael or Richard could get to me," she says while giving me an adoring look. Well, that's one way to win your girlfriend's undying admiration.

"I appreciate the fact that you love me for who I am and not what I'm worth."

"I really doesn't care much for all the things that money can buy. Money cannot buy my love," she points out.

"Yeah, you'd be happy with me even if I were a beer and pretzel millionaire. That gives me great satisfaction."

She chuckles at the comparison. "The day we met, there was a primal connection between us and both of us felt it."

I love that she gets off on my body and enjoys discovering her sexual self, all due to my skills. Even better, I'm her first and only lover. Making love with Ana fulfills all my sexual needs because it's as though our souls have merged. That's never going to change.

Taylor calls then. "I found a female bodyguard for Ana. We've vetted all of her references and she looks like a great candidate for what I need. Her photo indicates someone who's all muscle and tough as nails."

"Good. I want someone to look after Ana whenever she's away from me - whether it's work or play," I respond.

"She's a former marine from Iraq and her name is Ms. Prescott. Absolutely no nonsense will be tolerated under her watch. She's got a third degree black belt in Karate."

"Very good. I trust you will fill her in on the situation with Michael Dawson and the attempted bombing by Richard Dawson?"

"Yes, sir. She'll be fully aware of the drugging and the issues you've experienced with your invasion of privacy as well. I'll train her myself."

"Good job, as usual, Taylor. When can Prescott start working for me?"

"Monday works for her. I'll process all the paperwork."

"Great. I'll let Ana know."

I wonder what Michael's ultimate plan entailed for Ana on Friday evening. He was probably still working in the main dining room when Ana passed out by the dumpster. His scheme probably involved forcing her into his car once his shift was over, taking her to some remote location, and then demanding a ransom. Or, perhaps, Uncle Dick was going to pick them both up and take it from there.

Thus far, both attempts at getting to Ana have come up empty. And, it's all due to my inadvertent interventions. I'm lucky and they...are losers. They're getting desperate and will likely make a third attempt. I trust that the third time will not be 'the charm'.

"Ana, I think you should consider working on your manuscripts from home," I suggest after I've told her that Prescott will be her constant companion at work.

"Christian, I cannot agree to that. First, I like having the personal contact with Janelle, Edwin and Jack at work. Second, I need some time and space away from Escala. Third, I'm a young woman who just moved to Seattle and have an insatiable curiosity about the world."

"I want you to be safe, baby. You must understand that, right?"

"Well, life is risk, Christian. I don't want to feel boxed in by all this security," she argues with passion.

If Ana feels boxed in, she might not want to marry me. And, I have every intention of making her my wife. She's perfect for me on so many levels: sexually, intellectually, personally, physically. She checks all my boxes.

"I don't want to frighten you away with too many restrictions on your freedom but you've got some very strange relatives. Richard will stalk you again, I'm quite sure. "

"Maybe we ought to let the police handle it. Richard clearly doesn't think carefully and Michael's just a pawn for him. They haven't been successful with any of their schemes."

"The only people I trust are Taylor and Sawyer in this matter. Keeping you safe will involve walking a fine line between protection and freedom."

ANA'S POV

It's been two weeks since I was drugged at FIfty's Bar and Grill. The security team has come up empty on where Michael (or David Palmetto) as well as Richard have gone. Christian's hired a new body guard for me, Ms. Prescott. She's been following me around like a puppy dog at work and it's starting to get to me. I feel as though I need to ask her permission to go to the bathroom! Maybe I can find a way to shake her off during the day.

Janelle and Edwin no longer speak to one another since she's been dating Sawyer exclusively. However, I've been interacting with both of them and even functioning as an intermediary. It's a balancing act. The manuscripts I'm reading and editing are really fascinating. My latest projects are related to Young Adult themes in popular culture. Of course, I can relate!

Christian's flying to Taiwan on business next week and he'll be there all week. I'll miss him terribly but have already made plans to spend time with Kate at the condo, then shopping with Mia, and also going out to eat with Janelle. I hope I can give Prescott some task to do. I need to find some privacy.

After Christian leaves for Taiwan with Taylor, my time seems to drag. Evenings are lonely at Escala and the place feels cavernous and empty, even with all the support staff and security. On Tuesday of that week, toward the end of the workday, I get a call from Carla. She sounds frantic. Well, she's always been a drama queen.

"Ana, I need to see you right away," she insists as soon as I answer. I roll my eyes.

"That's not possible, mother, since I'm in the midst of editing a manuscript on college age friendships," I spit out a bit sarcastically.

"I'm downstairs; just outside your building," she claims in a nearly hysterical voice.

"What?! Did you leave Bob on a sudden impulse?" I'm incredulous but not entirely surprised at her latest move.

"I had to leave in a hurry...You need to come down to see me, now, and alone!" Carla commands in a panic.

"Alright...give me a minute and I'll be down there," I huff out. My mother's off on another one of her hair-brained missions. Sometimes she's just an embarrassment. I need to find a way to slip out and see her, alone, for a minute, without letting Prescott know.

I signal Prescott and let her know I'm going to the bathroom. She stands to accompany me. "I just need five minutes alone, please," I assert. Prescott shakes her head no and attempts to walk me to the door of the restroom.

"I'm under strict orders to never leave you alone," she utters and looks at me with a stern expression.

"But, this is absurd. You're making me feel like a prisoner. I need a little space, please," I say with a sweet smile.

"I'll give you five minutes tops," she agrees and sits back down near my desk. Even Prescott must realize how ridiculous the security watch has become. I trust that this level of scrutiny is not what my life with Christian will entail most of the time.

Once I'm out of the main office, I literally run down the stairs and out of the building. Carla is pacing outside on the sidewalk looking like she's more than harried.

"Mom, what in the world are you doing here?" I ask with irritation.

"Oh, Ana," she nearly wails and takes me into her arms. "It's so good to see you, darling...Walk with me." I hug Carla and look at her with alarm. She's disheveled and distraught.

"Are you ill, mom? What's wrong?"

She looks at me with regret but doesn't say much. We walk down the street for a minute and then turn the corner onto a quiet side street. "You need to come with me...right now," she states in a strange voice.

"I'm still working...I can't..." I begin arguing but am interrupted by a man's voice in my ear and then an arm around my waist. It's Richard. A camper van pulls up beside us, simultaneously. I struggle to move but he's got me in a vice grip.

"Get in the van," Richard's voice commands quietly in my ear. "You and Carla, both." He pushes a small revolver into my side. The side door of the van slides back. Carla moves in first when she notes the gun in Richard's hand. He pushes me in and then jumps in after. The door slides shut in an instant. I look at the driver and am not surprised to see Michael. He's already started moving through traffic.

"It's good to have the family together again," Richard announces with an upbeat tone of voice.

"Richard, don't worry. Christian will pay whatever ransom you demand," I assure the madman. I realize, of course, that CG is half a world away at the moment but don't want to alarm Richard or Michael.

"Ransom? We don't want any ransom money, Ana...We just want to take you girls on a road trip."

"A road trip to where?" I ask and realize that I need to keep my crazy former stepfather engaged in conversation.

"Where ever the road takes us. I just want my wife back and my nephew wants to be with the girl of his dreams, Ana. We're a family and we need to stay together."

Oh my...this was the wrong time to ditch Prescott. Christian's going to be pissed, and totally surprised about my road trip.  
**  
AN: Looks as if the third time was the charm for the Dawson's. How far will the family get on their road trip given CG's security team? What should Carla and Ana do about crazy Richard?**


	35. Chapter 35: Camping

Ch. 35 Camping

**AN: THOUGHT I'D TRY A KIDNAPPING WITHOUT ALL THE DRAMA AND ANGST. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. XXX**

**ANA POV**

As soon as we're seated, Richard grabs my purse and finds my phone. He opens a window and tosses the cell out to the curb at the very next stop light. Unless a camera caught our abduction on the side street, it will be nearly impossible for anyone on the security team to determine exactly where I've gone. Prescott is probably still looking for me in the restroom. Why, oh why, did I follow Carla onto the side street?

"Let's see, how much cash does lovely little Ana carry, in her purse?" Richard asks rhetorically, with a sick smile, while opening my wallet and extracting my last $76 and change from it. He pockets my money, without looking my way once. Then my purse gets tossed at my feet. I wonder if I'll be forced to withdraw money from my ATM account? As I recall, Christian had $50,000 placed into my checking, recently. He wanted me to use that cash to buy myself a new car. I never did get around to that purchase. Damn.

Sure enough. Our next stop is outside the Bank of America. The van parks around the corner from the ATM device. Richard directs me to use my card to withdraw $200 in cash, twice. He holds the gun to Carla's head while I get out of the van, walk to the ATM, and calmly do as I'm told. Michael waits with me, but just outside of the camera's scope. Carla looks more than terrorized.

I guess Christian's money will be funding our camping trip. Well, at least this transaction will be recorded. After looking over my withdrawal receipt, Richard's mouth erupts into a broad smile.

"Well, it says here that you have $51,243 dollars and twelve cents in your checking account…Looks like we'll be on the road for a while," he whistles. "Did that rich boyfriend of yours pad your account, dear?" he asks with sarcasm.

"No, I saved it from my job at Clayton's," I respond in a deadpan manner. I'm giving nothing away.

"Sure, kiddo… Alright Michael, let's visit all the ATM's nearby before the electronic balance sheets from these various banks get adjusted."

Michael nods then drives us to three more machines, and at each one, I manage to withdraw at least $200, twice. The balances won't be fully reconciled, with one another, until tomorrow. By then, we could be in Canada. The windows of the van are tinted a very dark shade of grey.

Each time I return with the cash, Richard takes it from me and stashes it in a box. That's at least $1,600; enough to keep us in gas and food for quite a while. I take it as a signal that the guys aren't intending to kill me and mom. It calms me down.

"Good job, Ana…since we're all family, we need to pool our resources," Richard proclaims with a radiant look on his face. I decide to humor the madman, as much as possible. Carla's sniffling a bit but looks at me with hope. She trusts that I will get us out of the fix. I guess I'll be taking on the parental role from here on in.

"So, mom, how did you get to Seattle?"

"The same way you got here…Richard showed up outside of my real estate office near closing time on Saturday, told me that you were in danger, and told me to come with him."

"And you believed him? And, you've been riding with…Richard, in this camper van, for three days?"

She nods her head affirmatively. "Of course I believed him, since I knew Richard was after you in NYC. And, yes, we'd been traveling by car for three days…Can't you tell that I'm a mess?" she asks in frustration. I note that Carla is trembling from head to toe. Richard's got her terrorized.

"Now that you mention it, you're not looking very well dressed, mom, and you smell," I joke, with humor, while looking at the creases and smudges on her clothing. I chuckle to release the tension among us. Michael laughs a bit but Richard just stares at me.

"I certainly need a shower...I'm sorry that I baited you to come outside with me, Ana…I just didn't know what else to do. Richard was going to shoot me or you, unless I did what he wanted," Carla says to justify her actions outside of SIP.

"Why didn't I hear anything from Bob about the fact that you were missing for the past few days, though?" I ask but guess the answer, correctly, before she can even reply.

"Well, we had a fight and he walked out on me, a week ago, Friday…I guess Richard was watching all that action from the sidelines."

"That's right, Carla…I had to swoop right in and reclaim my wife. I was biding my time in Savannah. Waiting for you to tire of Bob or vice versa… And you two broke up, in the nick of time, it turns out."

Richard has really lost it. The less I speak with him, the better. I take a deep breath and calm down. "Michael, when did you join the party?"

"Only after cousin Dick returned from Georgia with Carla in tow," he admits. His blond curls bounce around on his head as he speaks. Blond is not an attractive hair color with Michael's complexion. His dark hair and ponytail made him look kind of sexy but now he's looking like a beach boy.

"Oh, that's right. You were busy, here in Seattle, trying to drug me and my friend," I comment with growing sarcasm. "But, that was a couple of weeks ago."

He nods shamefacedly. "Yeah, I botched that one, since your boyfriend showed up on the scene, too soon." Since I've got Michael talking, I might as well push for more information about that Friday evening.

"Was your plan to take both me and Janelle, for ransom?"

"We had no interest in Janelle or…in any ransom. She was just a distraction so that her boyfriend wouldn't notice that you were missing, right away."

"No ransom? Why not?... It can't be that you were in love with me."

"I'm attracted to you Ana because you look so much like a woman that I fell in love with during college. She was my world and then…it ended. I've never gotten over her. Her name was Isabella and she had the most beautiful long brown hair."

"Why did you give me a date rape drug, then?"

"I wanted to feel connected to you, Ana…It's one of the fastest-acting products out there."

I hate to point out that he has no chance with me and that drugging and raping someone is not the path to true love. But, Michael's beyond rational. It would be fruitless to remind him that I'm in love with Christian, so I decide to let that pass for the time being. He's another heartbroken fool.

"Let's go back to the scene at Fifty's Bar and Grill…How'd you guess that I'd head outside for some air after I was drugged?"

"I asked some random dude to open the back door, just as you were leaving the bathroom. The drug makes people really hot and sticky. Most seek fresh air, soon after they begin to wobble."

"The plan was that you were going to retrieve me from the back door area, once I passed out?"

"I was watching you from an inside camera and noticed that you collapsed outside the dumpster. I figured that gave me at least fifteen to twenty minutes to get out of Fifty's. But, I had to clean a table and then quit my job before I could put you in the car."

"Then Christian's timing turned out to be pure good luck," I muse and chuckle at the thought of my Adonis.

"Wonder boy, to the rescue…once again," Michael jests and shakes his head. "But, this time, your lover boy is out of town, with his trusted GI Joe buddy." I take a sharp intake of breath. Dammit, they know CG's location.

"You were just waiting for your chance, Michael," I note with dismay. Why is Christian always right about these plots?

Richard interrupts our chatter to add more information, "It was only a matter of time, Ana…We were workin' both ends of the equation. Don't worry, Michael doesn't want to rape you, just to woo you. I want my family together… again. We hit the jackpot when Carla became single again." He chucks Carla under the chin and looks at her with affection. Richard really is serious about his plan to reunite the Dawson's. And, do I detect the hint of a smile starting on Carla's face? What's with my ditsy mother? I guess Richard doesn't intend to hurt either of us, as long as we're being cooperative.

"Time to eat," Michael announces next and then pulls into a Mickey D drive-thru. "I'm taking orders."

My appetite has vanished but if we're going to get through this well, someone has to have their wits about them. That would be me. I order two chicken wraps and a vanilla shake. Carla and Richard both order cheeseburgers with fries, and then beam at one another. I wonder if that's a reference to their former marital habits. Don't tell me they ate that sort of junk food when they went out on dates!

Is mom that far gone? Of course, she's been traveling with Richard for days. Perhaps she's sympathizing with him, as in the Stockholm Syndrome, since Richard's probably been filling her head with all sorts of stories about how much he missed her and their life together. She may even believe, by now, that I caused the problems in their marriage. I remember learning about this psychological phenomenon in my psychology classes. Basically, the person who's been threatened develops strong emotional ties with their captor. Mom's identified with her aggressor's motives. I sigh. Things are getting much more complicated that I imagined.

Michael orders a Big Mac and a Diet Coke. Once our meals are done, everyone's in a better mood. Even me. I'm on a mission to discover where we're going. I need to find a way to let someone know we've been kidnapped, against our wills. If that doesn't work, then we need to put both men at ease. Carla's already crossed over to the their side. That means that I need to develop my acting skills.

"OK…dad…where are you taking us camping?" I ask Richard with a smirk, since it's best to play along with this charade. Carla won't be much help except for lulling Richard, and possibly, Michael into a false sense of security. That move suddenly seems brilliant.

"Some place with a shower," Carla insists. "And I need a change of clothing, too." I shake my head in agreement and pretend that I'm also going along with this scheme. Maybe a camping trip is a good idea, after all. We could go hiking in nature and I could slip away or maybe sneak out of the camper once the guys have fallen asleep.

"Well, girls, how would you like to go shopping at…Goodwill? They seem to have plenty of clothing that we can buy for a…steal," Richard notes with an arch to his brows while he pats the top of the box with my ATM money in it. Arghh. Don't remind me of what's to become of my new car fund. Goodwill…yes, that's a far cry from the Neiman-Marcus and Carolyn Acton shopping experience.

Before I know it, all four of us are in the parking lot outside of a Goodwill store in south Seattle and it's nearly 8pm. I can at least read the digital time from the music display at the front of the van. Michael takes me by the arm and pulls me along, firmly. Carla and Richard are actually snuggling up to one another. Tonight should be interesting! I really hope I don't have to listen to mom and Dick making out. On the other hand, what if Michael attempts to get cozy with me?

Richard allows each of us to buy some sweats and a casual outfit for daywear. I even manage to find a pair of checked converse slip-ons that seem brand new. There's only one clerk in the store. He's an older man that takes little interest in us. He could easily be taken down by either Michael or Richard. Maybe I can slip him a note. The only problem is that I don't have a pen or paper handy and Michael's stuck like glue to my side.

After Richard has paid for our new clothing, we're back in the van and off into the night. I suspect that we'll find a camping spot soon. That's when I intend to make my move.

It's after ten in the evening when we pull into the parking lot of a motel. We're far from the city now as I can hear the sounds of nature and see how large the stars appear in the sky.

"I thought we were camping out tonight," I remark to the group. That throws a jinx into my plan.

"We all need to freshen up with showers and soft beds," Richard announces while slipping out of the passenger side of the camper van. "I'll pay for the room and get us registered first."

The room Richard's rented, probably using an alias, is in the back corner of the motel strip. It has two queen size beds. I wonder who will sleep with whom. Richard checks the bathroom and then insists on keeping the door open while both Carla and I shower. I change into and out of my clothes in the tub, before starting the shower. Carla does the same. There's no window in the bathroom.

Once we're cleaned up and dressed in our sweats, Richard takes out several cable ties. He makes both me and my mother lay down on one queen size bed on our backs and then cables our wrists and ankles together on one side of our body. Then he takes each of our wrists on the outside of our bodies and attaches them to the bed frame. Looks like we'll be sleeping on our backs tonight. Before Michael and Richard retire, we're each given a drink of water.

"Pleasant dreams, girls," Richard wishes us with the smile of a deluded man.

"We may not be able to sleep in these positions," I point out, hoping for a bit more comfort.

"I've just given each of you a strong dose of Ambien. It's a popular sleeping drug and works within minutes…Don't worry, Ana…you'll sleep." That's what I was afraid of. I wonder where we're headed and think about Mexico. Does CG know that I'm gone? How will they find us? Carla's already out and I can feel myself drifting off.

**AN: HOW FAR WILL THE FOUR TRAVELER'S GET BEFORE CG FINDS THEM? WHERE SHOULD THEY GO?**


	36. Chapter 36: Crater Lake

**Ch. 36 Crater Lake**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! YOU'RE THE BEST. **

**ANA POV**

When I awake, it's morning. I'm actually feeling refreshed. Richard cuts us out of our cable ties once Carla awakens and lets him know that her bladder may burst. Michael returns with breakfast from a nearby fast food drive-thru. Then, we're on the road. From what I can see of the sun's angle, we seem to be driving south. Carla starts singing songs and soon we're all joining in with the lyrics from the hits of the 1960s and after. Mom, unlike me, can carry a tune and has an amazing memory for lyrics.

The Doors seem especially popular this morning with the gang. We start with 'People Are Strange' then move on to 'Touch Me' and 'Light My Fire'. Carla recalls every word of the first song.

**People are strange when you're a stranger, **

**Faces look ugly when you're alone,**

**Women seem wicked, when you're unwanted,**

**Streets are uneven when you're down.**

**When you're strange, faces come out of the rain, when you're strange,**

**No one remembers your name, when you're strange…**

She belts out the lines with confidence. Richard looks especially touched by the sentiments of the song. I imagine that his reverie refers to his days on the streets as a homeless person. "Ain't that the truth…" he muses. "Glad I've got my family, again." I'd almost feel sorry for him if it weren't for the fact that he kidnapped and is holding me against my will. I'm tempted to respond with the comment that his family won't be with him for long. Well, at least not me. Where is Christian?

The next set of songs come from Don Henley's album entitled "The End of the Innocence". It's one of my favorites with at least ten pieces that speak to me. The title song refers to my current situation on many levels and "I Will Not Go Quietly" inspires me for the immediate future. I assume that Michael could learn something from "How Bad Do You Want It?". Carla then tells the story behind the album.

Around midday, Richard suggests that we should have a picnic. He takes Carla with him into a supermarket while Michael takes a break from driving and spends time with me. I look out the window for some clue to our location. Richard uses the safety lock on the door near me.

"Where d'ya think we'll picnic?" I ask and bat my eyes at him. Maybe he'll soften up a bit, if we talk.

"Near a lake," he answers vaguely but then smiles affectionately. He looks into my eyes for a clue to my mood but doesn't keep the conversation moving forward. I guess he's not giving me much today.

"Which of the songs did you like best, from the group we covered this morning?"

"Light My Fire," Michael admits without hesitation. Well, that struck a chord.

"Really? Why's that?" I push, hoping for some wedge into his defenses.

"The lyrics of 'You know that it would be untrue, You know that I would be a liar, if I were to say to you, Girl we couldn't get much higher…Come on Baby Light my Fire' truly tell my love story."

"Does it remind you of the woman you loved, when you were in college?" I ask with real sympathy.

"Yeah, it was our theme song…We had a spark that was amazing…it set us both on fire," he recalls with a wistful look on his face. I can certainly relate to that state of being with Christian. Of course, I won't mention that to Michael.

"It's great that the two of you had that fire. Some people never do…" I comment and think of Christian's observation about his love for me. He certainly lights my fire and I miss him so terribly. I wonder when we'll see each other again.

My comment seems to get Michael talking. "We had a great thing going…until she broke it off…Isabella found someone else. I left for a semester abroad in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and while I was gone she met Jacob…Now, they're engaged." He looks into my face as if he's seeing a ghost. I hope he doesn't think of me as his second chance with Isabella.

"I'm sorry…You don't have to talk about it, Michael," I reassure him and try to change the topic. "Any other songs that you liked?"

"No, that's ok, I need to talk about it…It's been bottled up inside me for well over a year. What I can't fathom is why she found Jacob so appealing."

"She felt lonely, and he was there for her?" I offer and that sets Michael off again on his tale.

"She said she loved both of us, when I returned. But, Jacob already had her guilt meter going in high gear by then. He was a Quileute Indian from the Olympic Peninsula and she loved that Native American tie. The group initiated her into their clan and she formed all these cross bonds with his sisters and family…The thing is, I know that she still loves me, even now..."

"That's such a sad story, Michael…Is there any chance she'll change her mind?"

"Not at this time…now I've got no one to live for," he laments and looks down at the floor.

My heart aches for his misery so, I say. "You'll find someone else…it will just take some time."

"I have found someone else, Anastasia," he asserts and looks directly into my eyes. "I know we had a connection at that publishing conference…You can't deny it, as I saw it in your eyes."

I start to shake as he looks into my soul. This is so awkward. I'm saved by the return of Carla and Richard. They're laughing and carrying several bags of groceries. I guess we'll be having a lot of cookouts on this road trip. I wonder if Carla still feels a spark for Richard or if it's a ploy to protect us. I hope it's the latter but I suspect the former.

"We're going to have a great picnic," Carla gushes with excitement as she re-enters the van. "We've got steak, hamburgers, hot dogs, pretzels, chips, lemonade…the whole nine yards."

"You've made me hungry, mom…Where's the park?" I ask in a quest to get our location.

"You'll love it!" Richard assures us. Then Richard jumps into the driver's seat, starts the engine and heads to a gas station. He pays for the gas with cash. I notice when he pulls items from his pocket, however, that he's also got my ATM card. The card is wrapped in aluminum foil. I guess the aluminum shield is a way to keep the authorities from tracking us through the magnetic strip on the card. While he's tanking up, Carla smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

"It's beautiful…You've heard of Crater Lake, Ana?"

"Of course! Are we going to the National Park for lunch?" I inquire, as it all comes together. The distance from Seattle to Crater Lake is about 450 miles and if I add the amount of driving we've done since yesterday, that works. We're heading south. We could be in California in the early afternoon.

"We're going to a local park nearby…but it has an amazing view of the caldera, regardless. It's just that we'll have more privacy and fewer people to hassle us," Richard adds with a determined look on his face.

Sure, I think, there will be no one around to report on our location. We're going to avoid entering the National Park since they require identification and payment at every entry point. Richard has researched our route and options carefully. I hope he's feeling comfortable by now and lets his defenses down.

The free local park that Michael finds has picnic tables, fire circles and an incredible view of the deepest blue water I've ever seen. There's a dead tree emerging from the center of the lake that reminds me of a finger. Carla and I prepare the fire and cook meat for everyone. Richard and Michael set out our cool canned drinks, bags of junk food, and a few small containers with condiments.

We eat and spend time staring at the mesmerizing scene before us. There's nothing but evergreens around the lake and it's all so lush and inspiring. Richard has visited the park in the past and tells us more about Crater Lake.

"It's the deepest clear water lake in the US," he states in awe. "Seventh largest in the world."

"How deep and why's it so blue?" Michael asks in reverence since it's his first time in the western U.S..

"It's about 2,000 feet deep and it's blue because the water is pure…from snow melt. This used to be a volcano about 7,000 years ago. It collapsed after an eruption and now water fills the basin."

"Nature…it's wonderful on the west coast," Michael says with admiration. He's got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Just wait until you see the California coast on Route 1, boy," Richard adds. "The coast road hugs the blue ocean for about 125 miles, from Monterrey to Morro Bay. You'll be blown away with the cliffs, crashing surf and rock formations."

I'm guessing we won't be seeing the coast road today but Richard's got me excited about it nonetheless. How I wish I'd be seeing it with Christian. In the meantime…we finish our lunch, stretch a bit, use the toilet and then pile back into the van.

"How long until our next break?" I ask, innocently, as I stretch my stiff legs and back.

"It's about four hours," Michael announces with a yawn. "Then, we'll do a pit stop for food, gas and a stretch." Is he getting tired of driving already?

Unfortunately, Richard notices Michael's fatigue and decides that it's time for a shift in drivers. Richard jumps into the command seat and we take off for the next leg of our journey south. Michael sits in the camper section with me while Carla gets to ride in the passenger seat across from Richard. She's not tied in. They reminisce about their family trips while married. Michael falls asleep while I plan my next move.

It's nearly 5pm by the time we arrive in the town of Redding, CA. We all pile out for another gas refill, cold cut sandwiches and cold drinks. This part of northern California feels remote. The roads are filled with logging trucks and trees dominate the landscape. The van travels south along narrow mountain roads. Our break takes less than an hour including toilet time.

Richard takes the wheel again and tells Carla that we've got about 2.5 hours until we're to stop at a camping spot. Michael's now fully awake and we talk about the latest trends in publishing. I go into great detail about several manuscripts that I've been vetting while Michael tells stories about the celebrity authors that his former publishing firm handled. We're both reclining on the floor as we talk.

"It's really satisfying to speak with someone who knows about publishing and changes in the field," Michael admits to me. "I miss the work, already."

I feel the same way but it would be foolish to admit that to him. "You can find another job in the area," I point out with sincerity.

"Not after what we've done and got planned for you," he tells me softly and in all honesty.

"Well, at this point, you still have a chance," I whisper. He laughs without mirth. I wonder if they've got something truly gruesome in mind.

"Anastasia, you're too innocent and naïve for your own good," he chants and then scoots close to me. "I want you; you know that. You've got an adorable and sweet face, gorgeous long hair, the most lovely blue eyes, a body to die for, a good mind, and a pleasant personality…I like the package."

I swallow hard and think of Christian. He really likes my package, too. "Thank you," I respond and leave it at that.

Then Michael starts making his play, "Do you find me attractive, Ana?" he asks in a deep, seductive voice. He looks directly into my eyes. I see fire in his.

"I would, if Christian Grey weren't in my life," I admit, at last. I remember how I felt when Michael and I met and talked in NYC. Michael Dawson would be appealing to me, in another life.

"Well, Christian Grey isn't in your life, at the moment…He may never be in your life, again," Michael states as he moves in for a kiss. I move my head away and look to my side.

A piercing pain fills my chest at the thought of Christian's exit from my life. I look down at my promise ring with longing. At least I still have this reminder of him with me. Hurry Christian, I wish.

"What are you two whispering about, back there?" Carla asks with good humor. I guess she's enjoying her time with Richard, since they're both beaming.

"Life…jobs, people, fate," I respond with feeling and sit forward to put some distance between myself and Michael. He huffs a bit but also sits up.

"We're about to stop for the night, kids," Richard informs us as he pulls into a small camping park just north of Sacramento. Few other campers are around. Richard pays for our hook-up spot with my cash. "Tonight, we'll be sleeping in the van and we need to use the pop up feature."

"Why don't we get cleaned up?" I suggest to Carla. She nods and looks to Richard.

"I'm afraid I'll have to accompany you to the restroom," he states. "Don't worry, I'll wait outside."

The sleeping arrangements in the van are quite interesting tonight. Richard and mom are going to be on the double mattress in the pop up. Michael and I have single beds, beneath them, that pull out from the opposite sides of the van. I'm the only one attached, by a single cable around my wrist, to my metal bed frame. It seems Carla's a trusted member of the team now. That observation gets reinforced when I hear Richard and mom rolling around on the mattress above me. The sounds from above indicate that they're doing more than simply making out. The image of them together nauseates me.

"Sweet dreams, Ana," Michael whispers and then crawls over to my cot and kisses me, affectionately, on the forehead. My pupils must be the size of saucers as I fear what's to come next.

Michael chuckles when he sees the alarm in my eyes, "Don't worry, I won't take advantage of you while you're tied up…I want you, to want me." Then he moves toward his cot and begins to snore within a few minutes. I make sounds that mimic the way I breathe when I'm sleeping.

When I'm convinced that everyone is asleep, I pull out a small knife that I hid in the sleeve of my sweatshirt. Richard used it to cut up the meat today. When he was done with it, I slipped it up into my clothing. I slowly start to work on the plastic of my cable tie. There's no rush. If I'm to escape this van, it cannot be through the sliding door since that's blocked by Michael's cot. Besides, it's too loud and obvious. The driver and passenger windows are a possibility but they're electronic and Richard has the keys with him. The best option would be the passenger door.

After two hours have passed, I've managed to cut into the cable enough to free my wrist when I wiggle it. Then I feel around and find my purse as well as the converse shoes. I slowly crawl toward the front of the van. By the time I've reached the passenger seat at the front of the van, I'm exhausted from my efforts. I look out the windshield, which is fogged up from our breathing, and note that an SUV is parked somewhat nearby. We're closest to the restroom however. I'll need to use that before contacting anyone else for help.

I unlock the door and begin to open it, slowly and carefully. If my escape plan works, I'll be lucky. If it backfires and they awaken, I'll be confined for the rest of the trip and more. When I open the door wide enough to slip out, it squeaks. I must close it to give myself time to hide and to get help. I wait a full minute before I carefully push it back into place. I avoid clicking it closed. My shoes are put on next.

I step softly toward the bathroom and use it. I rinse my face and mouth with water to make sure I'm alert. Once I'm out of the restroom, I head for the nearby SUV. I look around for their tent but don't see anything. Perhaps they're sleeping inside the vehicle. I look into their windows but don't notice any bodies. Where would these campers be spending the night, I wonder. Just as I turn around, I see that someone's behind me. My heart sinks like a stone. I've been caught already.

Then, I feel that person's strong arms envelope me. My mood soars as he's more than familiar. He squeezes me tightly to his chest and then barks out a command, "Get into the SUV, Anastasia, now."

"Christian, how did you find us so easily?" I ask with wonder. I've never been so pleased to hear the voice of the man I love. However, he sounds more than pissed. We may have to visit the Red Room for an extended session. That is, if we can get out of here without any further drama.

He takes my left hand and kisses the promise ring still safely on it. "GPS chip at the base of the jewel." Then he pulls me into his arms and kisses my lips passionately, in relief.

**AN: HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH ANA'S ESCAPE AND CG'S APPEARANCE. WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN WITH R, M AND C? **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO PRINCESSROLON FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT WITH MY STORIES, CHARHAMBLIN FOR THE TRACKING INFO ABOUT ATM STRIPS AND TO TANGOSALSA FOR MICHAEL'S BACKSTORY. XXX.**


	37. Chapter 37: Rescue

Ch. 27 Rescue

**AN: FOR THOSE WHO ASKED, I COULD NOT RESIST ADDING THE CG PART TO ANA'S RESCUE, **

**CG POV**

It's late Wednesday afternoon and I've just emerged from a long series of meetings with the managers of GEH's newly purchased shipyard in Taipei. I'm encouraged with the attitudes and management style of the group. I haven't had time to check my messages all day. I've told Taylor to handle all of my calls. When I finally emerge from the gathering, Taylor signals me vigorously then approaches me with what appears to be urgent news. I take a long drink of water and sit down. There's a formal dinner scheduled for this evening. I need to shower and change for it since we've been touring the outdoor facilities. I'm hot as well as grimy.

"Sir, you won't be happy with the latest news from Seattle," he tells me with a deadpan look on his face.

"Don't tell me…another earthquake?" I joke but my heart's already stuttering in my chest. Taylor's face gives nothing away. He's the picture of serenity.

"Ana's been taken from outside SIP…We were finally able to examine the videos from the side street nearest her company. A man who looks like Richard Dawson was strong arming Ana with what appears to be a gun. Both Ana and her mother were spirited away in a green camper van." Shit. Only Taylor could keep his game face on when there's been a mishap of such proportions.

I feel my body start to shake and my stomach tightens like a fist. I stare at him as my temper begins to flare. "Where was Prescott during this episode? Powdering her nose? Or, suffering from a bout of constipation?"

Taylor describes the situation with military type precision. "She let Ana out of sight for exactly five minutes, for a bathroom run. When Prescott subsequently checked on Ana in the restroom, she was no longer in the building. We learned later, from the building's security cameras, that Ana met her mother outside SIP. They talked a bit and then walked over to the left side street. It looks as if Dawson somehow brought Carla with him from Georgia. Carla emerged from the van moments before Ana met with her. We aren't sure who was driving the van but we suspect Richard's cousin, Michael."

I'm heartsick and worried but need to keep focused. "Fuck! Have they asked for a ransom already?"

"No, sir, but they did withdraw a tidy sum using Ana's ATM card. Prescott discovered that Anastasia herself withdrew over $1,600 cash from four different bank locations in Seattle, within a fifteen minute period, shortly after she was abducted."

"How long ago did this kidnapping happen?"

"There's a fifteen hour time difference between Seattle and Taipei, sir. We estimate that Ana was taken from SIP about 4:30pm on Tuesday evening. That translates into 7:30am Wednesday morning here."

"And since Prescott didn't know where Ana was for quite a while, it's taken all this time to gather the evidence?"

"She did give me updates during the day. But, yes, it looks that way, Mr. Grey…We suspect that Richard has taken them out of town in his vehicle but we've lost their trail…," he admits at last. "Dawson's license plates were covered with mud and Ana's ATM strip isn't transmitting, anymore. Prescott found Ana's phone about two blocks from the scene of the abduction." Did I notice Jason blanche as he made that last statement?

"Fuck! I hope you'll let Prescott know that her skills are no longer needed or valued by me," I spit out.

"Yes, sir, that's what we assumed. I'll let Prescott know," he responds and then looks to me for guidance. "We're attempting to track Ana by satellite, with Welch's help. We know what the van looks like, at least."

Unfortunately, my GPS tracking device for Ana isn't working in China and won't work over international air space because of political agreements. The satellite signals are scrambled for security reasons.

"Taylor, we've got a flight to catch. It will take my pilot 11 hours to reach Seattle. We'll need to have Sawyer meet us at the airstrip. One thing's clear, I'm done here."

It's time for me to take charge back home. I make my apologies to our Chinese managers and pack up my gear from the hotel. We've eaten our fast food meals and are on my private jet back to Seattle within two hours.

I spend the early portion of our flight calling Sawyer and Welch. I put them on conference call and tell them about my plans after we've landed.

"Sawyer, meet us at the private airstrip near SEATAC in eleven hours. We'll be landing on Wed at approximately 2:30pm. Welch, I want you to find or at least estimate their location, if you can. But, don't move in on them until you get a bead on what Dawson's doing with both Carla and Ana. I'm surprised that he hasn't contacted me yet with a ransom demand. However, for all I know, they may be preparing some site for a long hostage siege."

I can't wait to return to the US and start using my GPS tracker on Ana. Hopefully, Dawson won't be smart enough to remove Ana's ring and hock it.

Once I'm done calling my support team in Seattle, I start problem-solving. "I need to think like Richard Dawson," I tell Taylor. "What could be his motive, if he doesn't want any ransom money?"

"Maybe he wants Carla and Ana for his own entertainment… If Michael's along for the ride, we already know that he's after Ana, and from the drug he used at Fifty's, sexually. Or, maybe Dawson wants everyone together again as a family."

The blood in my veins turns to ice when Jason finishes speaking. I think about the effect that the date rape drug had on Ana when Michael slipped it into her drink, two weeks ago. A scene flashes into my imagination that makes me shudder. What if Ana is running around begging Michael or Richard to have sex with her? No, she wouldn't do that, would she? Or, what if those losers are raping her as we speak? My hands have already started pulling on the hair of my head. At the moment there's not a damn thing I can do about the situation.

"Dammit Taylor, if they've done anything to Anastasia, I will personally pummel them," I curse and pace as we fly. Hell, I need to calm down. If I'm going to be fully capable of finding Ana, I need sleep.

"Taylor, I'm a wreck…Do you have any sleeping pills in your bag of tricks?"

"Coming right up, sir," he says as he gives me a 10mg. tablet, then takes one himself. He's probably as shaken as I feel.

When we land at SEATAC at 2:30pm, I turn on my IPhone. The GPS on Ana starts working like a charm. I'm smiling as I look at the pulsing blue dot.

"Sir, have you heard good news already?" Taylor asks as he takes our bags to the waiting SUV and Sawyer. Luke starts driving as soon as we're in the vehicle. "Yes, I do…we're driving south."

"How do you know where to go?" Taylor asks while Sawyer pulls onto the I-5 south.

"I've got my own resource," I assert and then show him my App. This one's a GPS tracking device for Ana. "The bright blue pin on my screen indicates that they're moving. Her location, at the moment, is two hours south of Crater Lake, Oregon. I'd guess that she's still riding in the camper van," I tell Jason. He looks impressed.

"Sir, how are you able to track her current location with the GPS? Did you place a chip in her purse?"

"Even better. It's on her finger…the ring finger. I study the pin's movements. It's heading south, steady and stable. I call Welch and give him the details. He'll be tracking their movements via a satellite camera.

It's a hellish few hours before Welch calls me again.

"I've already located and zoomed in on the camper van," he reports with confidence. "It's parked at a rest stop about two hours north of Sacramento. No one appears to be inside the van at the moment."

"Good job, Welch…What's going on around the van?"

"Not much. It's nearly 6:00pm. Wait. I see the four travelers. They appear to be having a picnic nearby. There's no sign of a struggle and…"

"Can you see their movements and faces yet?"

"Not yet. But, I can probably call the police and have them intervene before they leave the rest stop," he suggests. "Do you want me to do that?"

"Why don't you wait on that move, Welch. I want to know what sort of shape the women are in when they enter the van. Take pictures of their faces and send them to me. We need to build a strong case against the Dawson's. I want to put them away for a long time and confront them, personally," I assert with bile in my throat.

"What if there seems to be some torture or suffering going on?" Welch asks me with concern.

"Then, by all means, get the women out of there," I nearly shout at the suggestion. "Try to get some face shots, first. I'll have a much better idea of Ana's state of being once I see her facial expression. She's like an open book."

"I'm on it, Grey," Welch assures me. "Since they're away from any city now, it won't be a problem to zoom in when they leave the pavilion covering their picnic table."

I realize that Welch is a detective and inclined to focus on rational conclusions. I don't want the police involved, at this point, however. Once the popo are involved, my personal business goes public and I've lost control. That's not something I'm comfortable with. On the other hand, if we don't ask the local police to intervene, the Dawson's might be abusing the women now or soon thereafter.

Welch sends me the group photos five minutes later.

"Everyone looks calm and even somewhat happy," I observe as we talk on the phone. "Carla's smiling like a prom queen. And, Ana looks like she's feeling fine. Even the kidnappers look relaxed."

"That's good, I guess" Welch remarks with a bit of caution in his voice.

My body fills with relief as I examine Ana's face in the photos for another few minutes. She looks as lovely as ever as she gets into the van. Then, another thought occurs to me. Maybe Ana's getting along too well with Michael Dawson. Is it possible that Ana decided to leave me for him? My good mood sinks.

Maybe Carla talked Ana into this road reported earlier that Carla and Bob broke up about ten days ago. Is Ana hoping to make up with Richard by going along with Carla's plan to reunite with him? Maybe his attempted bombing really threw Ana into a panic about her own and Carla's safety. These possibilities are driving me crazy. I must control my thoughts.

"Step on the gas, Sawyer," I command as we head toward their destination. "Let's hope they stop for the night in a couple of hours." Even though we're hours behind the group, we can make up lost time by stopping only for gas and the restroom. We eat In the car. Once the kidnappers fall asleep, we can close the gap and move in for a confrontation.

Welch calls two and half hours later to give us the news. "The van just entered a small camping area north of Sacramento. They've plugged the van into an electric outlet and I've just seen Carla and Ana exit it for the bathroom. Richard Dawson is guarding the exit so it appears as though they're being held against their will."

"That's the best news I've heard all day," I sigh with relief.

"What?" Welch asks and sounds a bit confused by my comment.

"Never mind," I bark out. He has no idea about the paranoid thoughts that have been torturing me all day. My fifty shades of craziness have nearly taken control.

We arrive at their campsite nearly three hours after dark. It's just Taylor, Sawyer and myself. All is quiet near the van. We park the SUV somewhat near the camper and talk strategy.

"We've got to separate Ana and Carla from the men. If they take the women hostage, we need to call the police," I announce to my team.

"Sir, Dawson has a gun. We already know that. We cannot provoke the Dawson's or someone may get shot," Taylor reasons and looks at me, pointedly

Just then, we note a movement from the van. There's someone in the passenger seat. Sawyer uses his infrared field glasses to zone in on the action.

"Mr. Grey, it's Ana and she's alone. Do you want to see what she's doing?"

"Of course, Sawyer. Good work," I announce as I take the first long look at Ana. She's got a pinched look on her face indicating that she's anxious. She unlocks the passenger door and begins to open it, slowly and carefully. She's attempting to escape. I'm so pleased that I could dance with joy.

When she finally opens the door wide enough to slip out, it squeaks. I hold my breath in fear that the others will awake. She waits a minute before carefully pushing the door back into place. No one stirs. She's being cautious, as I expected. Once Ana's out of the van, she puts her shoes on. That's my smart girl. All three of us get out of the SUV and spread out, in case anyone from the van comes after Ana.

Then Ana steps softly toward the bathroom and goes inside. I chuckle at her hygiene. Once she's out of the restroom, Ana heads toward our SUV. She's looking around for something. Apparently, Ana doesn't realize that it's our SUV. Soon, she's looking into the windows of the SUV. She's trying to get some help.

It's time for me to make my presence known. Just as she turns around, I come up behind Ana. I envelope her in my arms. She knows it's me and slumps into my arms in relief. My mood soars as we make contact. I squeeze her tightly to my chest and then bark out a command, "Get into the SUV, Anastasia, now."

"Christian, how did you find us so easily?" she asks with wonder. I've never been so pleased to hear the voice of the woman I love. However, I need to remind myself that I'm more than pissed with her. She ran out on Prescott at SIP and started this whole mess. We may have to visit the Red Room for an extended spanking session when we return to Escala. That is, if we can get out of here without any further drama.

I take her left hand and kiss the promise ring that is still safely worn on her finger. "GPS chip at the base of the jewel," I tell her and note her shock. Then I pull her into my arms and kiss those full lips passionately. Wow, she tastes great. When I finish the kiss, I scoop her up and into the bullet-proof vehicle. I don't care about confronting Richard and Michael, at the moment.

"Let's talk," I command. Taylor and Sawyer remain outside to keep watch on the van. Not a sound can be heard from that quarter.

"Did they hurt you?" is my first question, once we're seated. Ana shakes her head no and fills me in on the delusional behavior of Richard and the questionable motives demonstrated by Carla. At least Michael gets credit for respecting Ana's boundaries. It's clear that Carla's being influenced by Richard. But, he may use her as a hostage anyway. I reluctantly agree to call the police.

Taylor contacts the authorities in Sacramento and explains the situation. They'll arrive within the hour with vests and an array of equipment designed for hostage situations. Taylor and Sawyer wait outside in case Richard or Michael happen to notice that Ana's missing and come out with their weapons drawn.

"There's at least one small gun," Ana tells me. "I took their knife…that's how I managed to free myself."

"Good job, baby… By the way, I'm really angry with you," I spit out in a harsh tone.

"I know and I'm so sorry, Christian," she apologizes while pulling herself into my lap. Soon, she's kissing me for all she's worth. My libido goes into overdrive as my hands explore her delectable torso and intermittently pet her hair and head. So much for my control. I'm just thrilled to have her back in my life.

**AN: THANKS FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT ABOUT CG'S RESCUE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. WANT ANY MORE DETAILS ABOUT R AND M's ARREST? **


	38. Chapter 38: Arrest and Recovery

**Ch. 38 Arrest and Recovery**

**AN: A big thank you to all those who take the time to give me feedback. I've gained so much by taking your advice. This time, I'd like to thank Momalu for the list of charges against R and M and Taybe for encouraging the Route 1 trip, TBC. Also offered important insights about language and other issues. XXX**

**ANA POV**

By the time the Sacramento police arrive, I've had to reassure Christian at least three times that Michael only tried to kiss me, once. Poor CG. I described how much I missed him and the pain I felt at the idea of never seeing him again. Those declarations seem to calm him, somewhat. But, he hasn't let me out of his arms or, off his lap, yet. That's just fine with me. It feels wonderful to be protected by Christian.

The police question me quietly in the SUV as I explain the story of my kidnapping by my former step-father…and his cousin. I start with the attempted bombing in NYC. When I've finished describing the events of the past couple of days, the list of charges is extensive.

"Let's see if we've got this right," a young police sergeant announces before he reads off the charges. "There's been an attempted murder, the kidnapping of both you and your mother, being taken hostage and kept in restraints, drugging, theft and coercion, unlawful use of a firearm, crossing state lines as a fugitive, and destruction of your personal property. There's probably a few more that we've missed but…"

"That sounds like enough, for now… I do want to add that Richard Dawson is the mastermind behind the scheme. Michael was just aiding and abetting," I emphasize.

Christian frowns at my assessment and huffs, "Hopefully, most of those charges will stick and we can put them both away for a very long time."

The sergeant then asks a question that pulls at my heart strings, "So your mother played along with Richard in order to allay his fears?"

I'd like to believe that but I know the truth is much more complicated. On the other hand, Carla looked truly terrified when Richard kidnapped me outside of SIP. "Yes, officer, I think my mother pretended to go along with Richard's road trip because she wanted to protect me."

"Thank you, Miss Steele, that's all we need for now," he concludes and steps out of the vehicle.

Christian notices my reaction to the question about Carla but waits until we're alone to explore it further. "Why don't you tell me more about what really happened, with Carla, during the camping adventure?" he asks as he strokes my head and kisses my cheek.

"Christian, I think that her feelings shifted over the course of our trip. At first, Carla really looked and acted frightened, and…she was concerned for my safety. But, after we left Seattle, she started flirting with Richard. They got very comfortable with one another and he trusted her enough to take her shopping without any restraints. It's almost as though she identified with him and thought the idea of having a reunited family was a good thing." When I'm done telling Christian about her changing signals, I've started tearing up a bit.

"Oh, baby, please don't cry...It sounds as if Carla might have really fallen into the Stockholm Syndrome. After all, she was with Richard for three days before you were kidnapped. She was probably so damn frightened and anxious that she…she crossed over to the other side."

I nod my head in agreement. "Carla's always had trouble dealing with her anxiety. But, the worst of it is that I think she actually had sex with Richard last night. At least, it sounded passionate. ...She certainly needs therapy."

Christian bursts out laughing at the mention of their sexual hookup. "Ana, that move probably kept Richard from raping you. And…accounts for why he's sleeping so soundly as we speak. Maybe we ought to thank Carla for her sexual prowess."

I snort and feel nauseous whenever the image of Carla and Richard, having a hookup, comes to mind, "You could be right, Christian. Maybe Carla was trying to put herself out there as bait…By the way…why didn't you tell me that I had a GPS chip in my ring?...That's just a bit over the top and stalkerish…"

Christian smiles in that boyish way of his and then responds with absolute confidence. "Hey, you've had the ring for less than a month and it's already helped save you with a rescue…and besides, if it bothers you that much, you can always take the ring off." Now, he's testing me.

I take a sharp breath in, "Christian…you know I would never take your ring off…don't you ? I want you to know that this ring, and what it means to us, gave me comfort when I was feeling low." My poor insecure fifty.

The megawatt smile that now appears on Christian's face is…priceless. "Ana, I can't tell you how much of what you've just said, means to me…Thank you for reassuring me. That statement alone, has been worth this trip."

"I'm so happy that Richard never noticed it. I turned the stone around hoping that he'd overlook it," I confess.

"You're so sharp, baby…that strategy seems to have worked."

"I have one more question…why are the police taking such a long time before confronting the guys?"

"Since this campground is part of the Auburn Recreation Area, it's outside of Sacramento's jurisdiction. The Sacramento police are the only force nearby with the right training and equipment for dealing with a potential hostage crises of this sort. Before moving in to make an arrest, they need to wait for a state park ranger to accompany them," Christian explains, just before the ranger pulls up next to our SUV in a marked vehicle.

Christian tenses as he holds me. "I'm going to go out there and kick Dawson's ass," he announces with his typical bravado and starts to move toward the door to take action.

"Please, Christian. I've been through so much in the last two days…I need you with me, baby," I plead. "If you used your kickboxing skills on Michael and the police were present, they'd have to charge you with criminal assault."

He's torn but softens when he looks into my frightened eyes. Taylor and Sawyer are keeping watch outside of the vehicle.

"Since you're here and you need my protection, I'll stay," he promises and looks into my face with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Good… Now that we're reunited, I have an idea for an adventure that we can share," I whisper with excitement.

"What is that…?" he begins but is interrupted by the action that now begins around us.

And then, it's ShowTime. A force of three police men and a female state park ranger form a semi-circle around the front of the camper. Each officer but one stands in a defensive posture with their guns drawn and aimed at either the windshield or door of the van. One of the police from Sacramento removes a megaphone from the trunk of another's vehicle. It's well before dawn and pitch black but for a small light in the restroom. He makes the first announcement in a firm, determined and loud voice.

"We are the police…You are under arrest…Come out with your hands in the air." The air seems to vibrate with the power of the announcement. The moments seem to tick by with no response.

After what feels like five minutes but is probably closer to one, the sliding door opens and a very sleepy looking Michael stumbles out with his arms extended up from his sides and hands pointed in the air. The ranger moves in to cuff him and escorts him to her vehicle. The tension mounts as sounds of rumbling emerge from inside the camper.

The first announcement is repeated and this time, the final command is shouted. "Come out, with your hands in the air."

Carla steps out of the camper's side with her hands behind her back. They are secured together with a cable tie. Richard follows behind her with a gun at her head and his left hand on her cuffs. They look like they're attached to one another. He's using mom as a human shield. Carla appears stunned and frightened. Looks like Richard has turned against his family, in his moment of need. The tension in the air mounts as the police stand firm and aim their weapons at Dawson. A brisk breeze blows.

The police man issues another command. "Please put the gun down, sir."

Richard backs away from where the police have gathered. He's pulling Carla toward the trees and brush. "Oh no, he's trying to run into the woods."

"He won't get far, Ana. It's dark and he doesn't know the terrain. That's another reason the ranger must be on the scene. She knows this park like the back of her hand."

Richard pulls mom into the darkness as the police follow at a distance. They tighten their half-circle but remain separate. The park ranger locks Michael in her car and takes a hefty searchlight from the trunk. She shines it on Carla and Richard until a large Cedar tree interrupts the stream of light. That's when Richard makes his move. He's hidden himself behind the tree trunk. We hear a lot of grunting and shuffling. Apparently, Carla's trying to break free from his grasp.

We hear more sounds of a struggle. Finally, the light catches Carla as she pulls free from Richard and stumbles to the ground. She crawls toward the police on her knees with her hands still cuffed behind her. She crying hysterically. The ranger continues to focus the light upon her and the path to the police car. Richard has detached himself and remains hidden somewhere in the darkness. Carla makes her way to the ranger but stays close to the ground. She finally comes to a rest at the back wheel of the cruiser. The searchlight has lost Richard in the night. Since the breeze is blowing leaves around, it's hard to distinguish blowing leaves from the sounds that Richard's feet and knees make as he escapes.

I sigh with relief. My mother is safe and unharmed, it seems. "He's probably hiding behind the trunks and crawling through the brush," I tell Christian.

"Undoubtedly," he replies with shallow breaths, then admits. "Damn, that was a smart move."

The police and ranger continue to move toward the trees where Richard was last seen. The searchlight slowly sweeps the area but there are hundreds of large obstacles blocking their view and dozens of trunks and bushes to hide behind.

"He's likely scrambled up a small hill and hidden among the brush," the ranger shouts out. "Let's wait until first light before continuing our search. I'll get a group of experienced rangers to search the area. He won't be able to go far without a map, food or water."

The Sacramento police agree and converge on Michael and Carla. They're taken away, for questioning, in separate cars.

"The hostage was freed and at least one perp was arrested," Christian concludes. "Now, let's drive to Sacramento and get some rest. You look exhausted, baby and I need to recover from jet lag…but not before I bury myself in you."

I feel myself clenching at his suggestion, down there. "I should have put my ring on Richard's pinky finger," I joke as Christian chuckles and nods his head. "We would have had no trouble tracking him."

Taylor and Sawyer jump into the SUV and we head toward comfort. As we drive away, I note that the ranger has locked the doors and removed the distributor cap from the camper. It's wrapped in sticky crime scene tape. If Richard returns to the scene, he won't be able to drive it.

Christian searches on his IPhone for a good spot to stay in town. "I found rooms for all of us at the historic Citizen Hotel. It's rated the best in Sacramento on Trip Advisor with spacious rooms, interesting decor and a great location near the river."

"All I really care about, at the moment, is a firm mattress. That cot doesn't do it for me," I insist.

Christian's eyes start to burn with passion as I finish speaking. "Oh, yes, Ms. Steele. A firm mattress and…what it can do for us! That's my top priority at this time as well."

After a good night's sleep, me and my man have a great time bouncing around on the firm king-size mattress at the Citizen. I give special emphasis to demonstrating how much I missed Christian. He's thrilled with my energy and passion. Christian's skills as a lover amaze me, maybe I should thank Elena for training him so well. He's given me three orgasms by the time we get our first call of the morning. It's 11am when Taylor gives us an update on the Richard Dawson situation. CG puts the phone on speaker.

"Sir, I just spoke with the ranger from Auburn State Recreation Area. They have found Dawson…that is, his body."

"What?...He's dead?" Christian asks with shock evident in his voice and on his face. I'm filled with a mix of joy and numbness.

"Richard's body was recovered a few moments ago. He was apparently attacked and killed by a mountain lion, as he ran along an Endurance Trail, this morning. No one saw the attack. But, the rangers surmise that the lion was probably hiding on a ledge above the trail. When Richard passed under the spot, the lion ambushed and knocked him down a slope. There's evidence that he fought the lion before death."

"Then, his arms were covered with scratches that could only be made by the mountain lion?"

"Yes, and then the cougar finished him off. He was dragged down the slope and his partially eaten body was covered with dirt and leaves in a way that's consistent with how mountain lions hide their kills."

"Ate his body? Gruesome." Christian asks with horror. The image that comes to my mind is gruesome.

"Sir, cats often eat the heart first…This cat consumed most of Richard's upper torso."

Christian pulls me to his chest, in a hug, as the conversation continues. I'm repulsed but also feeling liberated. Richard will never be a threat to me again.

"This is the second time in the last two months that nature has intervened in my life…in a helpful way."

"We forget about the power of mother nature and how it can change lives," Taylor muses in a philosophical manner. He's more insightful than I imagined.

"Anything else from the other Dawson?"

"Yes, sir. They've been interrogating Michael for a few hours this morning."

Christian's hardly breathing as he asks the question that's been knocking around in his head for a while. "What were their plans for Carla and Ana on this road trip?"

"They were heading toward Reno, Nevada. They were going to hang out long enough to get a quickie divorce for Carla. Then Richard was going to marry her – I guess with her consent," Taylor divulges.

"And, Michael's plans for Ana?" Christian probes.

"He was hoping she'd come around to his side of the equation… just as Carla appeared to do for Richard. He claimed that Ana had feelings for him. The Dawson's were hoping for a double wedding. If Ana wasn't amenable to the plan, they were going to drug her," Taylor explains.

I notice that Christian's face drops and his jaw tenses when he hears Taylor mention my feelings for Michael. What he says instead is, "These two were really delusional. Fat chance of that happening." I can see the uncertainty in Christian's grey eyes, however.

"Without a doubt," Taylor concurs.

"Let me know what else comes up ASAP," Christian commands as he clicks off. Then he turns to me with his frightened grey eyes probing mine.

"Why did Michael think you had feelings for him?... Were you stringing him along to stay safe, just as Carla did with Richard?" he asks with so much pain in his voice that I nearly cry.

I know I've got to head this problem off before it festers. "Christian…no one can compete with you. At least for me. Yes, you're controlling and you stalked me. You've had a checkered past with women. Many women could not tolerate those truths. But, I understand and accept that part of you…Ok?"

He nods and we continue to stare into one another's eyes and…hearts? Then I address the next issue.

"I did not, at any time, encourage Michael about my feelings for him. In fact, I told him that you were my man. You were first. I am not Carla. He told me that he wanted me but I told him that you were in my life." I look deeply into Christian's eyes as I speak. I refuse to look away until I see that he's convinced.

It takes Christian a full minute to process everything that I've just told him. "You did escape from the van on your own and long before anyone else knew you were gone. You were trying to get help after you escaped. You were so happy to see me at the campsite." The evidence in my favor looks good.

"Christian, I love you and only you. Do not ever doubt that, baby. I want your entire package. No one can compete with what you offer me. We have a bond…Now, let's take a drive along the California coast highway and celebrate my freedom and our wonderful relationship." Christian's eyes fill with confidence and desire again. He nods yes and smiles with boyish wonder as we meld together with passion. We'll be checking out late from the Citizen.

**AN: SURPRISED ABOUT RICHARD'S DEMISE? THE AREA MENTIONED ACTUALLY HAD SUCH A KILL ABOUT TWENTY YEARS AGO. HOW ABOUT THE RENO WEDDING? REACTIONS? **


	39. Chapter 39: Coast Road

Ch. 39 Coast Road

**AN: THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS WHO TAKE THE TIME TO COMMENT. XXOX. LEMON WARNING!**

After we check-out, Christian takes me to lunch in the Old Town area of Sacramento and we walk along the boardwalk before heading to The Firehouse Restaurant.

"It's an elegant white table cloth sort of place in a converted firehouse, with great service and a wine list to match," he adds. We sit on the patio and talk about our road trip.

Taylor drives Sawyer to the police station. Sawyer's job is to wait until Carla's been released from police custody and then get them both to the airport. He'll fly back to Seattle while she'll fly home to Savannah. I don't have the patience to confront Carla, at this point. Maybe she'll be capable of discussing her recent behavior once she's back home and recovered. Sawyer's going to retrieve my clothes, cash and ATM card, that the police have now recovered from the van, and give them to Taylor. Then, Taylor's going to pick us up from lunch and drive us down the coast for an adventure. I hope he enjoys the view as much as we will.

"And, what, my dear Ms. Steele, would you like to see along the California coast?" Christian asks, over lunch, while we sip on a deep, rich Louis Martini Cabernet from Sonoma County.

"Well, I've been reading about the segment that begins in Monterrey and ends at Morro Rock. In between, there's Carmel for art, Big Sur for redwoods and a possible overnight stay," at this point I wiggle my eyebrows, "then on to Bixby Bridge which is so famous. When we return to the coast road, we can stop at Nepenthe for a meal overlooking the ocean. We could then visit Hearst Castle, followed by Cambria for a walk along the beach, and end at Morro Bay and the turban shaped rock."

Christian's eyes blaze with excitement, at the idea. "That's quite an agenda. Is this your pre-honeymoon trip, baby?"

"Yeah, we can celebrate the fact that I wasn't drugged and forced into a Reno marriage, with Michael," I giggle at the absurdity of the plan.

"It's hard to imagine that any minister would marry a woman who was as blitzed out as you were when Michael drugged you, at Fifty's."

"But, even in a sexual frenzy, I would have fought tooth and nail," I pledge and look into his worried face. I made such a mess of things when ditching Prescott.

"You were trying to seduce me like a hooker that night," he says with consternation.

"Christian. That's because it was you, and I was pretending to be Greta."

"I certainly hope so, because if Michael touched you, I was planning to castrate him, with your ATM card," he jokes and then kisses me on the nose. "How much time will this coast road adventure take us? I'm a busy man, you know."

"We'll have a long weekend…so I thought we could take the rest of today, with an overnight near Big Sur. Then all day Friday…with another overnight, this time around Hearst Castle. Then on to Morro Bay followed by a bit more touring there on Saturday. We can fly home and spend Saturday evening at Escala…How does that sound, Christian?"

His face lights up. "Fine, since I'd cleared my agenda for Taiwan all week….You talk like a travel agent, Ana…Maybe you've missed your calling."

I snort. "I hate to admit this, but, Richard was the one who got me stoked about the route…," I begin but Christian interrupts me.

"Don't even go there, Ana," Christian warns. "However, if you want us to reach Big Sur by dark, we have at least a three hour drive to Monterrey. We'll have to skirt around San Francisco, on this trip. That's another adventure we'll take in the future."

"Can we make reservations at Ventana, since they have rooms overlooking the ocean and crashing surf?" I beg and bat my eyes, innocently, at Christian. Carla once went there on one of her honeymoons and raved about its romantic and rustic ambience. I can only imagine how wonderful the experience will be with my true love. He gives me a radiant smile and takes out his Iphone to search for options.

"Coming right up, baby, along with reservations at a guest house on the grounds of Hearst Castle," he assures me while clicking through various screens on his IPhone for our evening accommodations.

"Shades of Marion Davis," I exclaim in a Betty Boop falsetto. "But, I thought people weren't allowed to stay on the grounds of Hearst Castle."

"They are, when they make a bid on their auction site…I just won the bid…and now, we're helping to preserve the site." Then he stands smoothly and extends his graceful hands and fingers to help me up from my seat.

While Taylor drives us toward the coast, we discuss Michael's crimes.

"He may not have been directly involved in the bombing at the Marriott but Michael certainly aided and abetted Richard's plans to commit a series of felonies. In addition, Michael drugged you and helped kidnap you," Christian states with conviction.

"He was really just broken hearted about his college sweetheart," I recall and feel a bit sorry for him.

"Ana, Michael's a criminal…I don't care if he tried to convince you otherwise. He's just as guilty as Richard in this whole affair…You're just too naïve about people."

"Maybe so but I thought I could reach him and convince him to set me free. That was my backup plan."

"Really? How were you planning to convince him of that?"

"By talking to him…gaining his confidence. He told me all about his first love, Isabella, and how he lost her to another man."

"Were you softening him up or was he doing that, to you?" Christian challenges.

"That's a good question, I guess…" I admit upon reflection.

"I can picture it now… He starts off being tight lipped and then slowly starts telling you his tale of woe…" Christian surmises. "Pretty soon, you're feeling sorry for him and you don't mind if he touches you."

"I did not let him kiss my lips," I assert with confidence.

"But, he did kiss you, right?" Christian guesses and his jaw tenses with anger.

"On the forehead…but I was shackled." He looks relieved as I admit the contact since I had no control over whatever happened.

"He told you how beautiful you were, how much you looked like the love of his life?"

"Something like that…" I say and nod my head affirmatively. Are these moves written down in some sort of love manual, I wonder.

"What exactly is 'something like that'…?" he demands. His eyes flare with an angry emotion.

"That he liked my whole package," I finally confess. "My face, hair, body, mind, personality, job…"

"My, wasn't he thorough…Looks like he laid all of his cards out on the table," Christian huffs in frustration. "Michael wasn't wasting any time."

"He wasn't going to force himself on me, Christian. He said that he wanted me to…want him."

"Michael was going to wear you down, day after day, and then… marry you. Tell me, were you attracted to Michael, Anastasia?"

I know I should never admit the truth to Christian but I'm a terrible liar. He'd see it in my eyes and might never trust me again. I sigh, and then tell him the absolute truth.

I look directly into Christian's amazing grey eyes, with confidence. "If you weren't in my life, I might have gone for Michael. At least, when he had dark hair and a pony tail. I found him comical looking, as a curly haired blond. There were no sparks on the road trip, trust me."

"You found him attractive when you first met in NYC, at the conference?"

"Yes, a bit. But I find you much more appealing, Christian, and told myself so, at the time," I gush and then kiss his lovely sculpted mouth for emphasis. "You are my first love, always." My admission and kiss seems to finally calm down the green monster inside of Christian. It's almost as though he sensed every fleeting spark within me.

Once the Michael issue is put to rest, we're ready to take in the coast road. In Monterrey, we stop to see the old sardine warehouses on Cannery Row. "An entire fishing industry once dominated the coastal town… Now they have a booming tourist business and a well-regarded aquarium," I summarize after reading from a brochure. The bay and town are truly picturesque. Then we're on the road again.

Upscale little Carmel has colorful cottages, inns, restaurants, galleries and a broad beach. We stop briefly to look at a few art galleries and again at the old Carmel Mission site. "My parents once stopped at an opening here and bought an original Renoir sketch," Christian divulges. "It cost more than my first year's tuition at Harvard. The piece was purchased as an investment and was recently sold for a tidy profit."

"Glad we're not doing that…" I muse and think about the fact that, three months ago, such a world was off limits to me. Now, my boyfriend buys me designer clothes and wins auctioned rooms at Hearst Castle. It's all so decadent.

The Big Sur coast stuns both of us with huge and powerful Redwoods reaching toward the sky and the Santa Lucia mountain cliffs plunging to the sea. As Taylor exits for the stop at Ventana, we watch waves turn into a frothy foam on the rocks below. The Ventana Inn and Spa resort perches on the hills of Big Sur, overlooking the coast and ocean. Christian's secured a room at their Bay House area for the evening.

"Tell me about our room, Christian," I request with a hug, as Taylor waits for us outside the check-in area.

"Well, it's almost like a mini-cabin…very rustic…with views of both the ocean and mountains from our hammock on the balcony. We have a fireplace and a luxurious tub. There's plenty of hiking trails for the morning," he whispers seductively, as the friendly staff members head toward the SUV to retrieve our bags. I'm going to send my clothing to the cleaners but can buy more at the resort.

I look over a list of amenities that the resort offers. "Since I don't have a swim suit with me, there's a clothing optional spa and pool as well as massage services," I tease, knowing that Christian will never approve of my going nude in front of anyone but himself. He snorts and walks me to the resort shop. With his help, I quickly select a bathing suit and cover up as well as some lingerie and a few sun dresses with sandals, for tonight and tomorrow. The resort feels very private and peaceful.

Once we're inside our king size suite, it's nearly dusk. There's a cozy seating area near the fireplace. The linens are luxurious. Before heading to dinner at the on-site restaurant, I call a staff member to our room. I give her the few clothes that I wore from work on the day of my kidnapping as well as the high end items that Richard purchased for me at Goodwill, for cleaning. She promises that they will be pressed and laundered before we check out tomorrow.

After dinner, we return to our room and go out on our balcony and listen to the surf. The area is so remote that there's little interference from city lights. When we look up at the sky, we can see huge stars.

"I think I can see the Milky Way," I exclaim to Christian. He chuckles with delight at my enthusiasm and hands me a glass of wine. We listen to the sounds of the night and the quiet that surrounds us. It's a most wonderful setting.

"I want to fly you to the moon tonight," he croons in a husky voice then pulls me to him and kisses my neck, up and down its length. Now, that, is sexy.

"Can we dance among the stars, too?" I ask with my best Frank Sinatra impersonation.

"I hope so…Do you have some new moves to teach me?"

"Carla was teaching me about her Zumba classes on our trip. She showed me some new moves."

"I want you to show me your latest Zumba moves," he urges and situates us on the rug in front of the crackling fire. Before I know it, we're both lying prone and completely naked on the faux fur carpet. Christian slides beneath me. "OK, I'm waiting for the routine," he announces with a leer.

"Christian, I'm just beginning to master the correct hip movements," I say apologetically. "Your moves really helped me learn to know my body well," I confess and kiss his cheek as he pulls me down to his chest for a moment. I start to move in the repetitive manner that Carla demonstrated. It doesn't do much to stimulate us.

He smiles like a villain and then nuzzles me. "I think you need to move your hips in a different way, now, Ana," he states. "We don't want you to get out of practice, do we, baby?" I shake my head no.

"Are you missing my expert moves on your body?" he teases and nibbles on my earlobe. I nod with longing.

Then Christian flips me over quickly and situates himself between my legs. His mouth suckles both of my twins and I get wet while he goes from firm to hard in a matter of moments. When he's satisfied that I'm ready for him, he scoots further down my body. His lips and tongue start to gently lick my clit and folds. I'm burning with desire and start to moan and gyrate with need.

"Please, baby…" I beg him as I massage the muscles of his upper back. He stops his ministrations and looks up at me with a triumphant smile. Without another word, he picks me up from the carpet and tosses me onto the mattress. Then, he pounces on my body like a cougar and practically slides into my very ready opening for a connection. He grunts with joy. It's as though he's plugged into an electric outlet.

"I love you so damn much, Anastasia…Don't ever leave me like that," he begs. Christian's moving and thrusting inside me with speed tonight. I love the feel of every inch of him. I'm hugging his back with need.

"Never," I pledge. "I love you, too, so much, Christian."

Christian's responses have taken on a new urgency as we make love. When I reach my orgasm, I call out "only you" instead of his name. His victorious smile tells me he's heard. Christian's so lost in the passion of the moment, however, that he can only chant my name like a prayer as he lets go. We're back on track now that Michael and Richard are out of our lives.

**AN: REACTIONS TO THEIR ROAD TRIP? SHOULD ANA HAVE TOLD CG ABOUT HER FEELINGS TOWARD MICHAEL? **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO FOR HER WONDERFUL INSIGHTS ABOUT LANGUAGE, AND TO IAMKAREN AND PRINCESSROLON FOR SUPPORT, THOUGHTFUL RESPONSES AND CONSISTENCY.**


	40. Chapter 40: Road Trip and Return

**Ch. 40 ROAD TRIP AND RETURN **

**AN: THANKS FOR YOUR FEEDBACK, AS ALWAYS! NOW, ANA'S GOING TO BE FLAMING.**

The next morning, the clothes that I wore on the camping trip have already been laundered and returned by the time we've finished our breakfast – which was delivered in a basket to our door. We dress in sweats and head out for a long walk and run. It's a bit weird to use the clothes that Richard helped me buy but I paid for them and, they're so comfy. It feels wonderful to move about freely after spending all that time cooped up in the van over the last few days.

We're on the road and heading toward the oft-photographed Bixby Bridge, well before noon.

"The short bridge is historical and was built during the Great Depression. So many car commercials have been filmed here, it's shocking," Christian tells me.

"No wonder it looks so familiar."

We pull over to look at the structure, just before we cross the one lane affair. It's heavy and arched but overlooks waterfalls, cliffs, the ocean and beach below.

"The setting and context are what's impressive," I tell both men. Since Taylor's driving, we get a good look below and I think I see some whales spouting as we cross the bridge.

"The drive along the coast never fails to impress when there's bright sunshine, blue skies and an unobstructed view of the Pacific as well as the coastal cliffs. This is paradise...We should buy a place nearby," Christian announces. We? I think. Hmmm.

Taylor drives on a while before arriving at the indoor/outdoor restaurant at Nepenthe. We eat lunch 800 feet above the bluest ocean waters we've ever seen. The food is acceptable and the setting is otherworldly. If Christian wants to buy a place around here, I'd be thrilled.

Before turning inland at San Simeon, we stop to watch the large colony of elephant seals at the beach near the Piedras Blancas Lighthouse. Some of the mature males weigh about a ton.

"The adolescent male seals are skirmishing and competing over the females," Christian points out. He probably understands that behavior better than most men.

"That's a familiar pattern," I observe and shake my head. He smirks and nods in agreement.

"In the nineteenth century, scientists thought these large seals were extinct…They found what they assumed were the last two survivors and dissected them for their records… put them in a museum. But, the researchers were wrong," Christian tells me. "There were large colonies of the seals living on the islands off the coast and down in the Baja of Mexico."

"They seem to be thriving here, after certain protections were put into place," I add as we watch the seals cavorting on the beach. "I love the way their noses jut out from their faces."

Then it's on to an organized tour of the 115 room estate at Hearst Castle. It's filled with European architecture mixed in with many classical Greek and Roman sculptures. The walls and furniture are covered with antique art and artifacts purchased from castles and monasteries throughout western Europe in the early part of the twentieth century. Did Hearst raid European treasure houses during an economic downturn? Tsk-tsk.

"Well, what did you think?" Christian asks with genuine interest in my opinion.

"It's a mishmash of the remnants of several structures from western Europe and a bit garish…But, my favorite area was the Neptune pool," I giggle. "We should go skinny dipping there, tonight."

He shakes his head in amazement. "You're getting much too brazen, Ms. Steele. I think the security guards would catch that action. I won't allow it."

We eat in town and then retire to a small guest house at Hearst Castle furnished with beds and wall coverings from an abbey in France. The walls are dark with wood carvings from the 12th century.

"It's almost a bit spooky on the estate, once the other tourists have departed," Christian remarks. I nod in agreement as we walk around the abandoned zoo area where Hearst once kept hundreds of exotic animals. He holds my hand and pulls me close. Taylor stays in the town of San Simeon. Maybe we should have joined him.

The next morning we take a short drive down the road to the village of Cambria. Now, we're at sea level. We walk along Moonstone beach and look at the cottages nearby. They're so cozy. Maybe we'll buy something here, too, one day. The ocean surf feels more than powerful at the beach. As we walk, Christian bends to collect moonstones and jade pebbles. There's an artist's colony nearby.

"I feel as though we've stepped back into the 1930s," I announce with a satisfied grin once we've looked at the art.

Christian nods this time. "Too bad we can't time travel, as it would have been fascinating."

We stop for some snacks before Taylor drives us to Morro Bay and the Rock, which is accessible by land. The huge stone is 576 feet high and looks like an odd shaped tower.

"I love the serenity and power of this location," Christian claims. Me too.

"Morro is the Spanish word for crown but it doesn't look like that to me," I start in and smile sardonically.

"Technically, it's considered a volcanic plug," Christian tells me with sarcasm. Hmmm. That sounds dangerous, so I need to lighten the conversation.

"The rock looks like nothing else around it…Is it a phallic symbol left by aliens?" I joke with humor.

"Yeah, Ana. This is where the aliens mated and then left their eggs to hatch," he chimes in.

We see peregrine falcons nesting on the rock and pelicans flying nearby. "Maybe the birds are descendants of aliens," I tease. Christian laughs like a young man and then chases me around the protected area at the base of the plug.

We run around the base and then find our way to a pier where we watch the endangered sea otters playing in the ocean. Then, eat at a seaside fish restaurant, before heading toward the nearest airport in Santa Barbara. Taylor's going to drop us off and then take the fast route back to Seattle on the I-5, with the SUV. It'll take a couple of days. I guess we'll have Sawyer for security when we return to Escala.

"We'll miss you," I tell him as we leave for our flight. He gives us a tight nod and smile. I hope Christian's giving him a bonus for the trip.

When we board the plane for Seattle, I turn to Christian with gratitude. "Thank you, love, for a wonderful trip. It's just what I needed to recover from yet another ghost from out of the past."

"It's given us time to know each other a little better… I've really enjoyed this time on the road with you, Ana. Just don't run out on your bodyguard, ever again. I still owe you a spanking for that one."

"I'm so sorry that my idiotic behavior at work caused you to cut short your trip to Taiwan," I apologize. "You should re-hire Prescott as my bodyguard. I need to make it up to her. It was certainly not her fault that I lied, so that I could see Carla and have some space. Please."

Christian's tight jaw seems to soften when he hears my magic word. "Prescott…I'll think about re-hiring her…And, as for Taiwan, I was basically done there, anyway," he admits for the first time. "We'll consider this experience part of the pre-engagement test."

"Pre-engagement test. Really?" I ask. So, he wasn't sure about me until after he uncovered the truth about Michael? Or, was it the overall way that I handled myself on the road trip? Whatever the test, I'm really not prepared to deal with any more drama about it, just now.

"You passed with flying colors…Should we divert to Reno for a quickie wedding?" Christian smirks and teases.

"There's not a chance in hell that I'd do that, Christian. Not after my nightmares about the double wedding with Carla."

"Yeah, I guess that won't do…Besides, my family would love for us to have the wedding at their home."

I'm stunned as I note that Christian has already broached the topic of our wedding location with his parents. He's moving at warp speed with plans for our future. It's time to hold my ground with our current status.

"Christian…You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes, Anastasia…I know that you love me."

"But, there's one thing that I also know for sure… and, that is, I need time to settle into my life and career in Seattle, before I even think about a wedding."

Christian looks at me with a wistful expression before we begin the flight home. I pull him in for a brief kiss and snuggle into his chest. He squeezes me to him and kisses the top of my head. That seems to resolve the issue, at the moment. Then, I buckle myself into my seat as we head back to the future.

The next few weeks seem to fly by with many catch-up projects at work. Jack's sending me more manuscripts now that my editing skills and good judgments about quality projects have increased. All is well in the world of Ana. Carla's returned to Savannah, reunited with Bob and has entered therapy with someone recommended by Dr. Flynn. The diagnosis suggests that she suffered from the Stockholm Syndrome and now struggles with nightmares and PTSD. She's receiving medications and EMDR therapy twice per week.

In mid-August, Mia calls me. She announces that one of the French friends she made in Paris will be visiting. She's the same age as me and her name is Lily.

"She looks quite a bit like you, Ana," Mia gushes and nearly jumps out of her shoes. "Mom's agreed to host her for a month and we're going to have a dinner in her honor this weekend…Can you and Christian attend? Kate and Elliott, as well as Ethan, have already agreed to be there."

"I'll check with him but I think we're open this Saturday."

Mia squeals with delight. "You will love Lily. She's so sophisticated and sweet. It will be great fun to speak French again…I wonder if Christian will remember his language skills?"

"Undoubtedly…He uses French often, with some of his Canadian business associates," I confess. "Maybe listening to the three of you speaking French will motivate me to learn the language." I've always enjoyed using the few words that I know.

And, that's how we found ourselves at the dinner for Lily. When we pull up in front of his parents' home, Grace meets us at the door. "We need to talk about some activities coming up in our future, Anastasia. Can I take you out back and show you where we like to host our charity events?" she asks. I think I know where this is going.

"Sure, Grace, let me know if I can help with any of the charity events."

"Christian, can you go inside and meet Lily? I need some alone time with your Ana," Grace requests in a pleasant voice.

Christian looks reluctant to depart but nods and leaves us alone. He opens the front door and enters the home while I walk around to the side and the back of the home with his mother.

"Ana, we've been blocking out time for the various big events coming up in the next six months. Before our calendar fills up, I need to have a heart to heart with you."

"Christian's told you that he wants to get engaged?" I ask, but already know that he's spilled the beans.

"Of course he has," she chuckles. "As you know, Christian's not a patient man. Since you're already promised to one another, the next step is simply a matter of timing…I do so hope that you'll agree to let us throw an engagement party for you at our home. Please, dear Anastasia." Grace Trevelyan-Grey pleads with the most endearing look on her face. She means well but it's a bit presumptuous of her to push me on this point.

"Yes, we'd love to have the party here…You're as impatient as Christian," I joke as I hug her. "Of course, I don't know when it will happen, for sure, and we've only known each other about three months but I'd guess sometime between now and the end of the year."

"Oh, it will be sooner than that, I'd venture…At least if Christian has his way," she pushes.

"Grace, I know this will be hard for you to understand, but I'm not ready to move in that direction yet…," I smile but stand firm as I assert myself.

"I know that Christian can be so controlling and it's oppressive, but I also know that he's crazy about you, Anastasia," Grace assures me.

"Yes, and I love your son with all my heart but…I'm still settling into my habits and career in Seattle. Also…I had a very impulsive mother who made too many quick decisions about her love life and…she hurt more people than she should have…I don't want to take that path. I like making very careful decisions and taking my time," I explain to Grace almost as though she's a child. She's a control freak.

"Oh, Ana, I'm so sorry to push you on this matter. It's just that Christian is a force of nature and he almost always gets what he wants, when he wants it."

"We'll call you as soon as our engagement happens," I promise. We're hugging and walk back to the entry area arm in arm. Now I know where Christian learned some of his controlling tendencies. Some came from a reaction to the crack-whore but others were learned at the knee of the good doctor.

As we enter the home, I can feel the charged atmosphere before I know what caused it. What I see before me is Christian, Mia and a young woman who looks quite a lot like me. She has long, flowing dark hair, medium height, light eyes, pale skin and a slender figure. She must be Lily. All three are engaged in an intense conversation, in French. They're standing in the reception room, drinking wine. Lily stands very close to Christian and stares into his face with wonder.

In fact, Lily cannot take her eyes off of Christian and speaks quickly in a language that I don't understand. She's energetic, like Mia, and keeps placing her hand on Christian's forearm as she tells him some fascinating story. He pulls back a bit from the contact but they're laughing and having a wonderful time. Christian looks amazed at whatever they're chatting away about in fluent French. If I know one thing for sure, Lily is smitten by Christian. My jealousy has just checked in at the front door.

Grace takes me by the arm as we enter the room. Lily looks at me with curiosity. "Let me introduce Christian's girlfriend," Grace announces. "Lily Francois, meet Anastasia Steele."

Lily smiles warmly but looks alarmed to see me; her American clone. She quickly runs to me and kisses each of my cheeks in that European manner of greeting that seems so charming. "Such a pleasure, Anastasia," she adds in her lovely French accent. "Christian is a lucky man."

I shake her hand and gaze into the eyes of my competitor. She wants my man. This is war. Now I know how Christian must have felt when he saw the video of me and Michael, talking with enthusiasm, at the restaurant in NYC.

Christian's smile dazzles me. He immediately comes to my side and puts his arm around my waist. He kisses my cheek to demonstrate our bond. "Would you like a glass of wine, baby?" he asks with his usual flair. I nod my head affirmatively. He moves quickly to pour me a glass.

Lily's face drops and has gone pale as she stares at the two of us, together. She's struggling to keep the smile planted on her face. Then, she turns back to Mia and…she faints. Everyone rushes forward to help her. Christian catches her just before she hits the floor.

"Let's take her to the guest bedroom," Grace suggests as she runs for her medical bag. "I'm guessing the jet lag and wine have just gone to her head." Christian lifts up Lily's unconscious body and carries it, gently, to the bedroom. I follow behind, closely. I'm guessing that Lily has just fallen under the spell of Christian Grey. I'd like to take her to the airport and put her on the first plane…back to Paris.

**AN: REACTIONS TO ANA'S ENGAGEMENT ISSUES? LILY? IDEAS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN BETWEEN ANA AND LILY?**

**SHOUT OUTS TO: CONTRITE SHADOW, TANGOSALSA, LOUISVITTONFREAK AND ALL MY REGULARS. XXOX.**


	41. Chapter 41: Lily

**Ch. 41 Lily **

**AN: JUST THOUGHT IT WAS TIME FOR SOME HUMOR. THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR CONCERN OVER WHETHER CG WOULD FALL FOR LILY. AND NOW…THE STORY**

**ANA POV**

Christian's just about to lower Lily's body onto the mattress when she stirs and reaches for him. She's attempting to put her arms around his neck and look into his eyes. It's time for me to offer my assistance. Get your hands off my man, Frenchy.

"Let me help Lily," I insist. I intervene by putting one arm behind her head and the other across the top of her chest. It's just enough to keep her arms from wrapping fully around CG's neck and shoulders. Then, I sit next to her on the bed, near her head, and place my torso between hers and Christian's. He's already let her go, stands, and is watching us with concern. If she's faking it, I can't tell.

I smooth the hair back from around her face and gently push her chest down on the mattress. Lily sighs and moves her head from side to side as she regains consciousness. I could swear I saw her lip curl when I moved into action. Grace enters the room just as I've finished settling Lily on the pillow.

"Let me check her vitals," Grace asserts and takes my place on the mattress with her medical bag in tow. Grace listens for Lily's heartbeat, checks her pulse, examines her pupils, takes her blood pressure and listens to her respiration…before nodding her head that all is well. "She's just had a quick change in blood pressure and will be fine…She'll need to rest for about half an hour once she recovers, though."

That's my cue. I take Christian's hand and incline my head toward the door. "No sense in hanging around here, then. Why don't we take a walk outside, Christian? I have something to discuss with you," I suggest with the most enticing look I can manage. He lights up like a torch at my suggestion. Good boy. I nod goodbye to both Grace and Mia, who remain with Lily.

Once we're outside, I take Christian's hand and guide us toward the huge backyard area overlooking the lake. I keep my voice as neutral as possible. "When I arrived, Grace walked me out here and was pressing me about a date for our…engagement party."

"Ana…I'm so sorry, Grace means well. It's just that since she knows we're promised to one another…she's got a very active social calendar and needs to block time out for important events," he says apologetically as he wraps me in his arms and looks directly into my eyes with his apologetic grey puppy dog eyes. He's adorable when he's worried. Then he asks, cautiously, nearly fearfully…"What did you tell Grace, then?"

"The truth…that we weren't yet engaged and that I wanted to move slowly," I give him a heartfelt kiss and push my tongue into his mouth to reassure Christian of my feelings. He responds in kind. What am I waiting for? I don't want my clone, Lily, to move in on my turf.

"What did Grace say about your idea?" he's truly interested in our interaction.

"That you weren't a patient man and that our engagement would happen soon," I admit and smile seductively. "By the way, I can see where you've developed some of your control issues."

"She's got that right…about my impatience," he laughs and then kisses my head. "Did you give her any timeline, at all?" He sounds a bit concerned. Now that Lily's on the scene, the timeline just got shorter.

I chuckle. "Yes, I did give Grace a rough timeline." I pause since I'm not giving much away yet.

"So, are you going to tell me your timeline, baby?"

"No…not until…you can catch me," I tease; then tickle him under his arms and start to run. That move surprises him; soon a leer appears on his face. He likes my game and gives chase. I run in a wide circle and then make a quick dash toward the boathouse. I'm determined to keep him away from Lily.

I push open the door to the small building and make my way inside. The boat's already out of dry dock and ready to be launched. However, I run upstairs to the second level where there's a small couch, several sailing trophies and a few chairs scattered about. The window lets in just enough light to make do without electricity. I let Christian catch me just as I reach the couch.

"You're very playful today, Anastasia," Christian observes as he grabs my arm and wrist. He's smiling from ear to ear as we make contact again. I'm breathing heavily against his chest by now.

"I love the way your skin looks when you're flushed, Ana," he comments while studying my face with absolute joy. Then he sits us down on the cushions and goes in for a kiss. Soon, he's pushed me against the pillow on the side of the couch as his hand starts gently squeezing my right breast.

My arms are wrapped around his chest and back. I love the feel of his crisp white shirt beneath my hands and fingers. We're reclining at an angle on the furniture's arm. Christian's all over me and I'm giving him a French kiss in return. The image of Lily comes to mind and I groan. I'd like to bite her tongue off so that she can't speak to my man in a language that I don't know.

"What's gotten into my little vixen today?" A French minx, I think, but I'm not admitting that to CG.

"Just that I love you, Christian," I gush and pull him close.

"Since I've caught you, Ana, you must tell me your answer," he demands in between kisses.

When I've caught my breath and finished giving him a passionate kiss, I begin. I bat my baby blues with innocence and look into his smoldering grey irises. "I admitted to Grace that our engagement would probably occur sometime before the end of this calendar year." Then I move my hand toward the front of his pants, for a little stimulation. He's already firm. Yeah! That's what I'm talking about.

His face reflects deep satisfaction and passionate desire. He's breathing heavy. "Did you now, baby?" I nod my head, in affirmation. "Well, I've got news for you…it'll be sooner rather than later, Anastasia," he promises and then starts unbuttoning my blouse and pawing at my bra. Just as he unclasps the front of it and looks at my nipples with raw lust, we hear the sound of the door opening below.

"Christian, are you and Ana in here?" Mia squeaks from below. It sounds as if she's not alone. Christian freezes and then swears.

"Damn, Mia can be so intrusive and annoying," he whispers to me. Then, he calls out loudly, to her. "Yes, we are here…But, do not come upstairs, Mia," he commands in his CEO tone of voice.

"Why not? It's just me and Lily…I'm showing her around," Mia responds and takes a step or two up the steps toward us. Mia needs a spanking.

"Because we're…having an important discussion…and making out, that's why," he says with irritation clearly in his voice. He kisses my chest but then pulls my blouse closed around my naked breasts.

Finally, the penny drops on Mia. "Oh…I'm sorry if I'm interrupting…We'll just go around toward the lake and come back once you two are…done."

"Thank you, Mia," I call out with gratitude and pet Christian's tousled hair. You got that right, girl. Take your friend ask her to jump in the lake.

"Get lost, for a while, thank you," Christian concurs and then returns to base two. "Now, where were we when Mia and her friend so rudely intruded on our privacy?" he asks with desire blooming between us again. I push my breasts against him. He moans then opens my blouse and continues his stimulation.

"Baby, I love your breasts and your folds," he breathes with passion and then goes at them full throttle. I'll show him how much he means to me, right now. My hands, mouth, hips and clit give Christian a five star orgasm. If viewers were watching, I'd win an Oscar. We're in the boat house for quite a while. I show him what my promise can deliver on every level. I'm proud of the result.

"Anastasia…Holy shit, that was phenomenal baby. I guess Grace's mention of the engagement party really lit a fire under you," he chants in a reverent tone, afterwards. If he only knew that it was Lily who motivated me. I'm not giving that away, however.

By the time we're back inside the main house, Kate and Elliott as well as Ethan have arrived. In addition, Christian's grandparents on the Grey side have arrived. We've met before. Mia's busy introducing everyone to Lily. I hug Kate and pull her aside for a little BFF help. Christian's chatting with Elliott and Carrick about sports.

"Kate, I need your assistance," I tell her quietly and give her an urgent look.

"Anything for you, girl," she promises with her determined Kate Kavanaugh demeanor.

"I think Mia's friend, Lily, has the hots for Christian…Can you help me divert her from interacting with my man, today, or any day? Cuz, If not, I may have to rip Frenchy's hair out."

"Really? Sure, I'll find a few ways to block her action," Kate assures me with a naughty wink. I hug her with relief.

Grace announces that it's time for dinner. Christian and I are seated toward the middle of the table. Lily starts to make her way toward Christian's right side while I'm on his left. Kate notices the trajectory and interrupts Lily's flow.

"Why don't you sit next to my brother Ethan?" she suggests. "I have a few things I need to discuss with Mr. Grey… And, I'm more than sure that Ethan would love to hear about your life in Paris."

Lily smiles as she takes in Ethan's good looks. He seems quite entranced with her. Ethan's seated on my left and Lily's now to Ethan's left. Mia's seated across from Ethan while the grandparents are across from Christian and me. Elliott's now seated directly across the table from Kate. Kate gets ten points for that move.

Ethan and Lily are soon quickly engaged in a conversation about France. Ethan's very lively with Lily since he has a thing for girls who look like me. He's not that serious about Mia yet, since they're just dating casually. Mia's looking at their interaction with consternation on her brow. She's so naïve. Maybe I ought to mention to Mia that I really don't want Lily to be around Christian. I start telling Christian's grandparents about our trip down the California coast. Everything's moving along well during dinner.

Christian's grandmother, Shirley, smiles at me with approval. "I hear that the two of you are promised to one another," she comments for all to hear. Quiet descends on the group. Christian beams with pride.

"Yes, grandma, Anastasia and I are exclusive…we've promised not to see anyone else but one another… In fact, she's wearing the ring I gave her a few weeks ago," he brags. That's my cue to extend my hand and display the ring for his grandparents to see. I also flash it by Ethan and Lily in case she didn't catch the conversation.

"That's quite a rock, Christian," his grandfather Len comments with a chuckle. "How many karats in that sapphire?"

"At least three," is all Christian will admit to. I know that the diamond band alone is worth a fortune. Christian kisses my cheek with affection and puts his arm around my waist as we speak.

"Ana…it's lovely," Shirley proclaims, after studying my ring with longing for a moment. "My question is…when will you two get engaged?" I open my mouth but nothing comes out. How pushy is this family?

"That's the million dollar question, right now," Grace interrupts. "I was just badgering Anastasia about the date earlier today…since we'd like to host the engagement dinner here."

"We were also discussing the timeline tonight," Christian adds with a megawatt smile. "We'll let you know as soon as we decide…Mark my words, it will be sooner than you think. I love this woman."

Good answer, Christian. He gets an A for his performance tonight. "You'll be the first to know, Grace," I promise. And that's the end of our engagement discussion. At least Lily knows that Christian is committed to me.

When dessert is served, Mia turns to Christian and makes a request. "Can I bring Lily down to GEH Enterprises for a tour next week?" She's nearly bouncing in her seat with enthusiasm.

"Let me check my schedule," Christian says while pulling his IPhone from the pocket of his shirt. "How about stopping by around 1pm on Thursday? I should have some time after lunch and if not, I can have one of the interns show you around."

Then I pipe up. "Can I take the tour then as well? I've never seen GEH since the renovation post-Earthquake?...I also want to visit our elevator."

Christian chuckles seductively. "Of course, baby, I'd love to give you the grand tour," he agrees at once and hugs me from the side.

Then Kate asks, also. "Since I've never even seen GEH Enterprises, I'd like to tag along too. After all, I was the person who was originally supposed to interview you. Is it OK if I join the group?"

"The more, the merrier," Christian agrees with enthusiasm. I tell the group the story about how we met in the elevator. Elliott laughs like a hyena when he hears about Christian's nudge into my elevator, from the earthquake. "You're a force of nature, Ana," he guffaws.

Kate and Ethan keep Lily occupied for the rest of the evening. Christian and I are the first to leave after his grandparents make their way home. We hug everyone goodnight but Lily. "Good to meet you, Lily," I wave as we exit. Kate's engaged her in an intense conversation about French politics. Christian barely looks her way. I sigh in relief.

AN: **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF HOW ANA HANDLED THE CHALLENGE WITH LILY. I CANNOT BELIEVE I'VE WRITTEN OVER 100K WORDS ON EARTHQUAKE! THAT'S DUE TO YOUR ENCOURAGE-MENT AND SUPPORT! XXOXX**


	42. Chapter 42: GEH Visit

Ch. 42 GEH VISIT

**ANA POV**

When Thursday arrives, I take the entire afternoon off from work. Kate and I arrive at GEH fifteen minutes before Mia and Lily do. I show Kate around and introduce her to Ros and some of the other staff members. They look at me as if I'm an alien. Maybe they're impressed with how different I am from the gang Christian employs. I hope so.

"Stepford wives," Kate comments once she's met the fourth perfectly coifed blond. "By the way, they're staring because you look amazing, Steele."

"Thanks, Kavanaugh…Yeah, about the staff, Christian isn't attracted to blonds and wants no distractions at work," is my only explanation.

"Well, excuse me!" Kate laughs with sarcasm and shakes her pretty blond curls. "At least Elliott's got good taste."

"Can it, Kavanaugh, or I'll drop you from my FAVs list…By the way, bestie, I owe you big time for the seating arrangements at dinner the other night."

"No problem, girlfriend…I watched Lily carefully that night. She's too interested in Christian, even though she had Ethan eating out of her hand… Lily couldn't stop looking CG's way when we were drinking our aperitifs in the family room, after dinner. That's why I moved in with my questions about French politics…Luckily, Christian didn't even notice her signals."

Maybe I'll have to rip Lily's hair out today, or at least, trip her. The green-eyed monster starts blowing steam. "Well, here they are now," I huff as Mia and Lily enter the lobby. Both young women look amazing and happy. Lily's not a bad person. It's just that I want her far away from my man.

"I've got plans for her, today," Kate assures me with a wink and devious smile.

I giggle in delight but say, "I do too, girlfriend."

Mia's chatting away with Lily about Christian's business success and the recent remodeling of the damaged building, when they greet us. "He built his empire up from nothing in just eight years," she brags to a very impressed-looking Lily. "And, now look at this marvel."

"It's lovely. So much glass; so light and clean," she comments in her accented English, "unlike the ancient old buildings in Paris."

"Well, the Opera House, Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame Cathedral aren't exactly awful," Mia protests. Lily preens with pride, as she should.

It's Showtime for me. "Are we ready to have the grand tour?" I ask the group. I've worn the navy blue halter dress that Christian loves, heels that emphasize my legs, and a bit more eyeliner and blush than normal. My hair's long and flowing. Even I think I lot hot.

When we arrive outside Christian's office, he's been delayed a bit with a meeting. Ros calls an intern up to the reception area to take us around. Just before we leave on tour, however, Christian opens his office door. He ushers out two Chinese businessmen, who stare at us with awe. Their eyes focus on Kate the longest. Christian's eyes look only for and at me.

I run to him for a hug. His eyes alight with desire while a megawatt smile appears on his mouth as he takes me in his arms and admires the view. He waves the men off without making introductions. Guess he doesn't want to share us with them. Ros smiles with relief to see me. Maybe Christian will be a bit less demanding, today, after I leave.

"Why don't I show you around the office a bit before the intern takes over?" he suggests with a generous smile. "I've got back to back meetings this afternoon, unfortunately, but wanted to see you for a while…Especially you, Ana." He kisses my forehead and puts his arm around my waist. Then he indicates that our entire group should enter his office.

Lily, Mia and Kate enter his suite and look out at the cityscape of Seattle with their mouths hanging open. I've seen it before but the view never fails to amaze me. Lily looks at the way Christian touches me with a wistful expression on her face.

Then, she examines the artwork hanging from Christian's walls. "Tres bon," she utters while looking at a stunning piece by Trouton. "Celebrates the ordinary by venerating it."

"That's what I thought when I selected it," he responds while looking at her with new respect. "Ana made a similar comment about that piece when we first met."

Lily ignores his reference to me. "You've a good eye for art," she tells Christian and looks at him boldly. Then she gives him a seductive smile. She's flirting already. "I was an art history major at the university."

"So that explains your fascination with my artwork displayed here…and thank you," he responds while looking away from her face. "I've been admiring photography lately, though." He's aware that Lily is making a play.

That's my cue to speak. I move toward his desk and turn on Christian's digital picture frame. "Just wanted to see some of Jose's work," I explain. He draws near to see my reaction to what he's put on the display. He stands on my left side.

I smile with pleasure as the photos start rotating. The entire cycle of twenty-five shots shows us having a wonderful time on Christian's boat. My topless photos have been air brushed for modesty.

Lily stands too close to Christian's open side and gazes at the photos. "So stunning and natural. How did you find a photographer to take such intimate photos this well? You two look as if you're not even aware of his or her presence. Were you?" She smirks in a flirtatious way and then brushes against his hip, lightly, with her arm. Christian pulls back and walks to my other side. Good move, baby.

"Well, it's a long story," Christian begins and smirks at me. "Basically, we didn't know the photographer was there. They are lovely, however… I look at them nearly every day." Then, he pulls me to his chest with enthusiasm and kisses my head. "Stress relief," he utters. Christian is so loyal. That's another reason why I love him. Lily looks frustrated.

Then, I have an inspiration. "Lily, would you like to meet this photographer? He's a friend of mine, Jose Rodriguez, and lives down in Portland. He's recently had a successful gallery opening on campus…Also, you'll love Portland."

At last I've distracted her. She looks impressed and gives me her full attention, for once. "But, of course," she agrees with enthusiasm in that soft French accent. "I also enjoy artful photographs."

"There's a lot to do around the University and it's near Mount Hood with lots of hiking and outdoor activities. It's the beer capital of the US with lots of micro-breweries," I ooze with charm.

Christian turns to me and nods his approval. "Well done, Steele," he chuckles and whispers softly.

"I'll call Jose, after we're done here," I announce. Christian narrows his eyes at me for a moment at the idea of me talking with Jose. I hope he understands that my move will benefit both of us. However, I can see the wheels turning in his head already.

"If you'd like, I can drive you to Portland…I've known Jose for years," Kate chimes in once she sees where I'm going with my plan. "You may want to spend a few days down there since my parents have a little place you can use." Lily looks more than excited about the plan.

Then the intern arrives to take us on tour. I move toward Christian for a goodbye kiss. His lips tell me that all is forgiven about the upcoming call to Jose. Christian's already worked my logic out. He pulls me in for a last grateful hug.

"See you tonight, angel," he assures me as I wave goodbye. "Good to see all of you again," he nods to Kate, Lily and Mia. "Glad you came down to see GEH." He avoids shaking anyone's hand, especially Lily's. She looks more than disgruntled. Maybe she was hoping this was her lucky day to connect with Christian.

When our GEH tour is over, Kate and Mia both announce that it's time to go shopping. "I'll buy you a gift," Mia promises Lily. I'd like to give her a slap. We all head toward Macy's with delight. I won't mention my recent shopping trip at Neiman-Marcus. On the way to the store, I let the other's walk ahead of me and call Jose.

He answers on the second ring. "Hey, Ana…just want you to know that the therapy's going well. I'm into boundaries these days," he blurts out before I can say hello. I guess he's still feeling guilty for the stunt he pulled on the yacht. Good. It's the first time we've talked since his gallery show.

"Jose…good to know," I say before getting to the point. "How would you like to do me a favor?"

"I knew it…Anything within the appropriate bounds as long as it's not on a yacht," he jokes.

I decide to skim over that uncomfortable topic. "So, uhm…how would you like to entertain an attractive visitor from France…Paris, that is?" I tempt him.

"Depends on who this visitor happens to be," he answers with caution. "Tell me more, Ana."

"Her name is Lily Francois. She's Mia Grey's pal, an art history major from the Sorbonne and she's my twin," I whisper. Evil twin, I think to myself.

"Twin? In what way?"

"She looks like she could be my sister…and I think you'd get along well. She's seen some of the photos that you took on the yacht and was more than impressed…"

"Good….Really? When is Lily…coming to town?"

"Yeah, really….She's been here nearly a week. Kate can drive her down to Portland today, if you have time for her."

"That's fast…but I'm not doing much these days except working part time in a photo shop, taking pics, and seeing my therapist… Are you trying to get rid of her?"

"It's a long story, Jose… just try to keep her in Portland for as long as possible… She's got three more weeks here until she takes a flight back to Paris…By the way, we'll be grateful."

"Well, if you're talking about Mr. kickboxer, I owe you two, big time… So, yeah, does she need a place to stay?"

"The place we used to live in is empty for the summer…so Kate's going to let her crash there. She'll probably stay overnight with Lily for a bit. Do you want to come over to our old apartment tonight and meet her?"

"Just give me a time and I'll be there. By the way, what's Kate's cell?... I seem to have lost it."

"Let's say about 9pm, Kate's number is 659.657.3204. And, Jose… after this visit, you'll be back in my good graces…Thank you."

"No problem…It's good to hear your voice again, Ana," he clicks off with a twinge of sorrow in his voice.

I rejoin the group of women when the calls ends. "Well, girls, the trip to Portland is on for tonight…Jose's coming over to the old place at 9, Kate. Can you be there by then?"

"No problem for me. I'll get you settled into the area, Lily, and show you around tomorrow, too. Can you be ready with your luggage and stuff by 5pm or so?" Kate asks her. She nods with enthusiasm. Well, at least she's cooperative. Maybe she thinks Jose is a successful photographer and she can get her hooks into him.

Mia and Lily run ahead of me and Kate to look for some clothes they just saw in the window of a seconds store. Kate pulls me close and speaks to me with concern.

"That was a brilliant move, Ana…I noticed that our dear Lily was making eyes and touching Christian a bit in his office…And, I was happy to see that he was having none of it, though."

"Yeah, I thought desperate measures were called for. I felt CG handled himself well with Lily's various overtures."

"Totally…he's in love with you, Ana, and loyal…He gets an A for being a great boyfriend… I'll give him that."

"Yeah…he's going to get a reward for fending off my evil twin, today. I could sense that he knew what game good old Lily was playing."

Kate chuckles and then suggests, "Do you want me to confront her about the inappropriate moves she's making on your man?"

"I'm not sure…that might give her too much of a clue that she's having an impact… Maybe you should give Mia the head's up about Lily's flirty gestures and tell her that I'm getting pissed. If it came from me it might seem like it's just a jealous girlfriend…overreacting."

"Maybe it's a French thing and Lily's not totally aware of how obnoxious her behavior is…on the other hand…" Kate muses and looks at me for input.

"I don't buy it…naaawwh, there's an international language to flirting and that girl's asking to be bitch slapped," I spit out with venom. The words coming out of my own mouth shock me. Jealousy's a powerful emotion and I've had little experience with it. Now I understand Christian so much better since I've been bitten by the green-eyed monster.

"I'd be happy to do it for you…that is, talk to Mia and maybe bitch slap Lily as well. I'm really surprised, though, that Mia wasn't more concerned about the moves Lily was putting on my brother."

"Mia's just a little too clueless for her own good. Maybe Ethan doesn't do it for her. Just keep Lily in Portland as long as possible…See if you can get something moving with Lily and Jose…and give Mia the news about keeping Lily as far away from Christian as possible."

"You got it, Ana…Operation Keep Away has just been implemented…Now, let's buy ourselves some really great bikinis with matching cover-ups," she announces with gusto.

"Yeah, and convince Lily to buy some shoes that look absolutely hideous on her feet." We high five each other as our plan gets put into action.

AN: **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT HOW ANA HANDLED THE LATEST CHALLENGE WITH LILY. DO YOU THINK JOSE WILL FALL FOR LILY? I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE YOUR INPUT AS WELL AS F/F'S. THEY TRULY MOTIVATE ME. THANKS FOR YOUR EFFORTS AND SUPPORT! YOU'RE THE BEST.**


	43. Chapter 43: Mia

**Ch. 43 Mia**

**CG POV**

A week has passed since Ana called Jose about Lily's visit. Kate drove her to Portland and spent a couple of days showing her around and introducing her to the campus crowd, or what's left of it in the summer. We haven't heard from either Lily or Jose, that I know of. I hope things work out since I don't want Jose in our lives. It's just about time to leave the office and head back to Escala, when my phone beeps.

There's a text from Mia, or so it seems. When I open it, I'm surprised to see that the text is actually signed by Lily Francois. Huh?

"Need to talk with you about Mia...now."

What the fuck is this all about? Did Mia get injured or kidnapped? Why is Lily using Mia's phone? I'm guessing Mia gave it to her or that Lily had to use it because Mia was indisposed. Now I'm alarmed.

I text her back immediately. "What's happened to Mia?"

This had better be an emergency or I'm going to come down hard on the situation. My heart nearly explodes when I see her reply text.

"Mia's upset over Ethan."

"Talk to Kate or Ana...not my business."

"He's hurting her...need to speak to you, private."

Hurting her? Physically? Maybe I need to give him a few lessons with my feet. Not sure I should meet with Lily and Mia alone though. Lily's a flirt and has already tried to put the moves on me with Ana nearby.

"I'll have security contact you."

"Very personal; have more info to share."

"Need to speak with Mia."

"She cannot speak now."

"Are you with Mia?"

"Yes, we're nearby; that's why the texting."

"Where are you, exactly?"

"Near the Gum Wall; Pike Place Market."

"Stay there and don't move...will contact you shortly, there."

I need to do two things, quickly. First, I will have Taylor check on Mia and Lily. He can bring them to me. Second, I need to call and give Ana the news. She may have ideas about how to handle the situation with Mia.

Taylor answers my call immediately. "Sir? Do you need something?"

"Can you check on Mia and Lily Francois? There're at the Gum Wall and apparently Mia's very upset about something. Call me from there and let me know what's up, Taylor."

I click off and call Ana to let her know about the situation. I hope she may want to join me. Mia and Ana seem to get along fine. More importantly, she may be of more help to Mia than I could be, at the moment. When I call, Ana answers on the second signal.

"Christian...I'm almost done with my manuscripts," she announces as a greeting. I shake my head.

"I don't even get a 'hello baby' today?" I tease when I hear her lovely voice on the line.

"Sorry, Christian, love of my life...it's been a long, but good day. What's up, baby?"

"Ana, I just heard from Mia's friend, Lily..." I begin but am quickly interrupted by the sound of fury coming from Ana's throat.

"Why the hell is Lily calling you?...How did she get your phone number, Christian?" I guess Ana isn't too fond of Lily then.

"Hold on, baby. Before you go all thermonuclear on me...she texted me using Mia's phone and said that Mia was upset about something that Ethan did to her."

There's a sharp intake of breath on the phone. "Really?" Ana sounds very concerned now. "I knew that Mia was unhappy with him recently...Hmmm. I wonder if he insulted or broke it off with her?" she muses out loud.

"That's what I'm about to find out...I sent Taylor to get them at the Gum Wall. Lily said she wanted to meet with me to discuss it in private. She has some sort of evidence she wants to show me."

Ana snorts before responding, "Oh, that's classic...the concerned friend who needs to get to the real target..." she starts up with a rant, but I interrupt her before she can get very far.

"That's why I'm calling you, Ana...I want you to come with me and see what's happened to Mia. She may be more comfortable speaking with you about her troubles anyway...But, if Ethan's touched her in any way in anger, then I'm going to kick his ass."

"That doesn't sound like Ethan, but you never know. Alright, good thinking, Christian...What time do you want to meet them?"

"As soon as possible, once Taylor finds them. We may want to go somewhere private."

"Okay. Why don't you pick me up in front of SIP, in ten minutes? You do have another vehicle at GEH, right? Then, Taylor can retrieve them and...I have the perfect place in mind for a private meeting..."

I chuckle since I've guessed it already. "I'll bring my Audi and we'll meet them at your nearby condo?"

"Exactly...great minds think alike Christian," she giggles. I love that girlish sound.

"See you in ten, baby...Love you, hugs and kisses."

"That's more like it, Ana. Me, too."

Taylor calls me a few moments later. "Sir, I've located your sister, Mia and Lily. Mia's crying in near hysteria and Lily's beside herself, trying to calm her down. What would you like me to do?"

"Ask them to come with you. Drive them to Ana's condo and we'll meet all of you there in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir...I may have to carry Mia to the vehicle, though."

Geez, is she that strung out over Ethan? Well, she's always been a very excitable girl. "Whatever it takes, Taylor...just bring both Lily and Mia to Ana's place."

"Yes, sir. I'll try to settle them both down and convince the two to come with me, of their own accord."

"Good job, Jason. By the way, don't mention anything about Ana's being there."

"Very good, sir."

When I pick Ana up outside SIP, she's looking harried and concerned. I lean over for a kiss when she enters the R8. I immediately calm down about Mia when Ana's full lips spend a moment longer than usual on mine.

"I like the greeting, baby," I ooze, and flash on what we experienced last night, in bed. She used those lips in several interesting ways on my favorite body part. Ana's mouth tastes wonderful today. I twitch with desire at the memory.

"Christian, you are so sweet to be concerned about Mia. I think I know what may have happened..." she begins.

I tell her about what Taylor described when he found them.

"Poor Mia...I think she's fallen in love with Ethan. She thought he was getting cold feet about their relationship recently, though..." Ana adds.

"Shouldn't you and Kate be getting involved in the situation then...Why did Lily call me?" I huff.

"Well, she's French...Maybe she doesn't quite understand our culture...and maybe since she knew GEH was nearby...," she trails off. Ana's actually being rather fair about the whole thing.

"Taylor did say Mia was in hysterics, so it's good of Lily to think of taking her somewhere private," I add.

Ana makes a face at my thought but doesn't say much.

"Anyway, I thought Lily was in Portland with Jose. Didn't that work out?"

"Jose called me today and said that Lily asked him to drive her back to your parent's place, last night. He did...and, I guess..."

"You guess that they didn't have that spark that we were both hoping to see?" I finish her sentence.

"Yeah, Jose said that Lily was very friendly but that was it. She didn't seem very excited about or even interested in his photos and he wasn't that jazzed about her, other than as a friend."

"That's too bad, as I'd like to see Jose find someone," I admit and look at Ana with a knowing glance. Yeah, get him off my girl.

She giggles at my implied meaning, "I was hoping Lily would fall for Jose and…get her paws off of you."

I chuckle at my little angel. She caught Lily's overtures at GEH as I suspected. "I love it when you're jealous, baby...don't worry...I'm totally devoted to you; Lily cannot compete," I assure her with the most earnest look I can manage.

"That's great to hear because I was prepared to slap her ears off, if she touched you again."

"Oh, I'd love to see that, Ana...nothing like a cat fight to stoke a man's ego."

As we park in front of the condo, Ana pulls me to her for a long kiss and says, "Christian, you're the best boyfriend ever...Thank you."

"We aim to please, Miss Steele," I say and then we walk toward the condo arm in arm. We're the first to arrive. Kate is nowhere in sight. She's likely gone out to eat with Elliott.

Once we're in the place, Ana runs about straightening things up. Then she heads to her bedroom to clean herself up a bit.

"My long mane of hair needs a bit of taming, I need to use the toilet, and also could use some lipstick," she announces as I sit on one of the living room chairs to wait. Ana could take a while. While Ana's in the bathroom, Taylor arrives with the girls. I open the door for them. Mia hugs me with affection and the most woeful look in her eyes. Lily looks at me with longing and licks her lips. What's that about?

"Taylor. Why don't you wait outside the front door?"

"Yes, sir. I'll knock, if anyone else arrives," he assures me with his usual tight nod.

Mia's face is swollen from tears. Lily looks uncomfortable. "Who's place is this?" Lily asks with suspicion.

"It's Kate's condo," Mia comments dismissively and then throws herself on the couch to wail. Lily attempts to pet Mia's arm but there's tension between them. Mia pulls away from Lily.

"OK, so what did Ethan do to make you so upset, Mia?"

She takes a few minutes, breathes slowly, and then finally sits up and stares into my eyes. Her face is streaked with tears. "He texted me and said that...he wanted to see someone else," she says between sobs.

"I didn't realize that you were so much in love," I say with sympathy. I know how devastated I would feel, if Ana were to send such a text.

"It was all happening so fast...and then he wrote that he'd fallen in love with another woman...What's really heart rending is that...we'd just become so...intimate," she admits and then cries harder, with embarrassment.

"How dare he use you that way," I assert with indignity. "I'll kick his ass."

Then I move to sit next to Mia on the couch and pat her head. I seat myself between Lily and Mia. That seems to calm her down, though I'm not very good at touching anyone but Ana.

"Mia, you poor girl..." Lily sympathizes with a group hug for both me and Mia. She quickly wraps her arms around my back and then begins to kiss my neck with enthusiasm. I push back and stare at her with shock. And the next thing I know, Ana's come out of her bedroom and is staring at the scene with an enraged look upon her face. Oh shit!

She takes in the entire sequence but holds her tongue for the moment. Lily looks shocked to see Ana there and pulls back from the hug immediately. Lily's now got an expression on her face that's more than guilty. It's downright mortified. I'm giving her the death stare.

Then Ana moves to where we are located on the couch. She stands in front of our threesome with her hands on her hips. "Oh, Mia, I'm so sorry...But, is there some reason, Lily, why you are hugging Christian and kissing his neck?...He didn't just have a breakup..."

"Just trying to soothe everyone," she whispers in her heavily accented English. "What are you doing here?"

"I happen to live here, too," Ana nearly shouts. "So, get out of my apartment, now...bitch...before I slap you, all the way back to Paris."

That's my girl. Lily stands up with alarm on her face and stares at me and Ana with a horrified expression. She's turning various shades of red and moving toward the door.

"I'm so sorry, I meant no harm," she apologizes. I could almost believe her except for the look on her face when she first entered the apartment. She was targeting me; no doubt. When she had the first opportunity to touch me, she moved in for more action.

"Get out," Ana screams. "Do not ever attempt to contact Christian or me, again. Is that clear, bitch?" Lily nods with sheer terror on her face. She grabs her purse and opens the door of the condo. Taylor turns toward us. Do I see a hint of humor on his face?

I have never seen Ana this angry before. She's like a momma bear when someone threatens her cub. Ana's really turning me on with her righteous rage. She truly loves me; doesn't want that little tramp touching or kissing me. I feel wanted, needed, desired. It's a wonderful relief, to me. She's fighting for me.

"Taylor can drive you back to my parents' home," I add with disgust and note that Taylor nods in agreement. The door closes behind the now disgraced Lily. Ana's shaking in rage as she takes me into her arms for a hug.

While holding me, Ana turns to Mia. "Mia, I didn't mean to seem so insensitive to your heartbreak but that bitch has been after Christian from the moment she first saw him...She's used your breakup as an excuse to get close to Christian."

Mia sobs on the couch and then hiccups. "She's such a flirt. I thought she was just trying to ingratiate herself with the family...at first. Now, I agree...she was taking liberties with Christian."

"Well, you can explain to Lily just how inappropriate her behavior was, later tonight. That's if you want to go back to your mom and dad's. You can stay here if you want," Ana offers and then moves to take Mia into an embrace, on the couch.

"Or, you can stay at Escala if you want," I offer with kindness.

"I think I'll just go home," Mia says as she calms down.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" I ask although I have no idea what sort of food Kate's keeps in the kitchen.

"I'd like to drink a bottle of wine," Mia sniffles. Ana and I both burst out laughing since Mia's usually not interested in alcohol.

"Do you have any idea who Ethan wants to see now?" Ana asks with concern. She nods her head no.

"Lily did text me that she had some sort of evidence…I can have my security team check it out for you," I promise Mia.

"I'm not sure I want to know," she responds at first. "I'm afraid I'll feel intimidated if I see her face and body."

"Well, let me know once you calm down more."

"Let's go out for dinner," Ana suggests to me and my little sis. "Could you two eat some pizza?"

I nod my approval. "How about the Alibi Room?" I ask with fond memories of our date there with Kate, Elliott, Janel and Edwin.

"Why not?" Mia agrees and smiles for the first time this evening.

**AN: Did you enjoy Ana's response to Lily? Should CG kick Ethan's ass? Who did Ethan actually fall in love with and what sort of evidence does Lily have?  
**


	44. Chapter 44: Ethan

**Ch. 44 Ethan**

**ANA POV**

Today's the end of another workday at SIP. I'm waiting for Prescott to accompany me outside and to the curb, where Taylor waits for us. We're getting along rather well these days now that I intervened on her behalf and convinced CG to rehire the ex-Marine, with a bonus. Janel and Edwin are getting along better these days, since he started dating Victoria, a woman in the accounting department at work. Janel's still head over heels about Sawyer. Jack's giving me more independence with my editing choices, all the time.

It felt wonderful to throw Lily out of my apartment, last night, after I saw her grab Christian and kiss him with those full lips of hers. Christian's response to her predatory move was even more gratifying. He looked and acted repulsed by the move. I have nothing to worry about with his devotion to me. We're entering a new phase of our relationship now that our trust issues are being resolved.

After we took Mia out to the Alibi Room, she decided to stay overnight at Escala. After all, she had more than one glass of wine and that did her in. I have so much sympathy for Mia. She's feeling so humiliated about the way Ethan slept with and then dumped her via text messages. That's certainly not a class act. I'm surprised that Ethan behaved in such a cruel way. He's always been such a gentleman around me. People can be so crude, sometimes.

I get a text from Kate just as I step into the SUV.

"What's shaking with Mia these days?" Kate hasn't heard about the breakup?

"She's a wreck; Ethan dumped her."

"WHAT?... Since when?"

"Yesterday - Mia got a text that he loved another woman"

"Ethan lost his phone yesterday"

"He should contact Mia, pronto"

"Got it; Call later."

That's interesting. Is it possible that some third party texted Mia that hideous message? If so, I think I know who it might be.

Christian calls just after I've dressed down in my sweats for the evening. He'll be working late tonight. It feels like such a relief to take off my heels and slip on my comfy Converse shoes.

He greets me with affection. "How's my angel, today?"

"Disturbed…Kate just contacted me with some disturbing news. Apparently, Ethan lost his phone just before this whole mess went down with the breakup."

Christian pauses, his voice sounds like he's in shock, for a beat. "This must be Lily's doing. It's not possible that some random stranger would text Mia and break up with her."

"If it is Lily, then she's going to be unceremoniously booted out of her luxury digs at your parent's home."

"And, in some serious trouble with the entire Kavanaugh and Grey clans."

"Has she lost her good sense or did she find a better offer somewhere else?"

"Let me have Welch check on the situation. In the meantime, call Kate and find out what's happening with Ethan," Christian orders. He's still in his CEO mode from work.

My phone signals moments later with Kate on the line.

"Ethan was totally blown away with the way Mia treated him today. She refused to respond to any of his calls even though they were made from the landline at home. He drove over to her home to talk but was told the she was not seeing anyone named Ethan Kavanaugh…He figured it had something to do with his missing phone."

"So, he didn't break up with her?"

"Hell, no, he's passionately in love with Mia."

"Maybe Lily had something to do with the message."

I think of all the pain that someone named Lily Francois has created in our lives and I'd like to punch her lights out. How did she get hold of Ethan's phone? Where was she flying?

"Maybe I should call Jose and see if he knows anything about who Lily might have hooked up with in Portland. I'll call back soon, Kate."

After a brief conversation with Jose, the story starts to fit together.

Jose drove Lily to Mia's home two nights ago. When they arrived, Ethan and Mia were hanging out together. They invited Jose to have dinner there. Lily chatted with all of them for a bit and then sent Jose on his way.

Was Lily that desperate to make a play for Christian that she'd ruin her friendship with Mia and all the rest? Or, is she the sort of person who likes to create chaos and leave people's lives in ruins?

I call Mia to share the good news about Ethan. Her voice and mood seem fine today. Have they made up already?

"Ana, hi, what's up?" she says with zest. Hmmm.

"Mia, Ethan never sent that text about breaking up with you. According to Kate, he's madly in love with you…He told Kate that he lost his phone yesterday morning."

"Really?...He didn't break up with me…and he loves me…oh my Gawd," she utters with absolute relief. "Can you give me a moment to recover, Ana?" Mia puts her phone down for a moment. I hear Mia chanting her relief, in the background.

When she picks up the phone again, I congratulate her and commiserate, "I know that you've been on the roller coaster from hell with your emotions in the last 24 hours but I'm glad you're on the upswing now."

"You don't know the half of it…but thanks for sharing the good news…I should always check out text messages like that with a phone call…except Ethan wouldn't have answered my call anyway…And, I have important news for you, on two fronts."

"Really? Let's have it, Mia."

"I found Ethan's phone on a side table in our living room when I returned home this morning. So, I suspected foul play. And, Ethan doesn't use a security code on his phone. Therefore, I checked his recent texts and sure enough…that horrid breakup text was still there in all its gruesome detail. ARRGH. It was the last text sent. Second, Lily Francois vacated our home early this morning, without a word of thanks or goodbye, to anyone. The gardener saw her take an airport shuttle from the curb at 6am…Sounds incredibly suspicious to me. In conclusion, I think Lily sent the texts to me from Ethan's phone."

"Good job, Sherlock. Then, you were putting the pieces together before I called anyway," I surmise.

"Yes, but I was so upset about the breakup that I wasn't thinking clearly. Now, I see the pattern…Here's what I suspect," she begins. "Ethan and I were making out on the living room couch two nights ago…He probably lost his phone then and didn't realize it until the next morning…Lily likely found it soon after and decided to keep it for her own evil scheme."

"Why would she want to hurt her host and friend that way, though? I don't understand it."

"I do…Lily was desperate for a way to see Christian again. She needed to create a dramatic situation that he would respond to quickly," Mia reasons. "Of course, my feelings and relationship with Ethan meant very little to her. We were a very temporary means to an end. Just pawns in her game…"

"She was a very ungrateful houseguest…" I joke, and we laugh for the first time about Lily's bizarre choices.

Then, my rage returns. "Is Lily that conceited to imagine that touching or kissing Christian, one time, would be enough to win him over? Furthermore, she must think so little of me, to assume that he'd end our relationship over someone like her… Is she mad?"

"That's just ludicrous," Mia asserts. "Lily often asked about you and Christian…and wanted to know about his wealth…but she realized that you two were a tight couple."

"Then, why was she trying to put the moves on him at GEH? And, last night at my condo?"

"She seemed really envious of you, Ana. Also, Christian made it clear at our family dinner that he was totally devoted to you. She must have realized that her chances of winning him over were close to zero. I think Lily was hoping to take a picture of the two of them kissing…then she'd send it to you and make you so jealous that you'd break it off with Christian. She was manipulating all of us, emotionally."

"Possibly…so I'm glad that I was there when she made her move on Christian…How stupid does she think I am? I still don't understand why your houseguest would jump off a cliff like that," I reason. "There must be a big picture here, but I can't see it. I wonder also about the evidence that Lily had and wanted to show Christian."

"Hmmm…What happened with Jose, in Portland?" Mia finally reasons.

"Nothing, really. Jose said there was no chemistry between them and she wasn't even all that interested in his art. Maybe she was photo shopping some pictures of me or her with Ethan. Or, of Christian with her or…someone else"

"I wonder if Lily decided to return to Paris early…since she'd had no success with men, here."

"I'd love to hear that she returned to France but I don't think so…We need to find out where she flew, after she left your parent's home. I'll ask Christian to have Welch investigate her flight at the airport."

"I need to call Ethan, right away," Mia announces with a renewed sense of purpose. "Can you give me Kate's number?"

"You know what? Let me call Kate and have her send Ethan to you. Also, I need to ask Kate more about what she did with Lily when they were in Portland. Maybe Lily met someone there and now they've got the houseguest from hell."

"Good plan…I'd better get dressed in something appealing and fix my makeup," Mia tells me with enthusiasm. That reunion should be sweet. I'm so relieved that Mia's situation's been resolved.

"OK, you go girl. Byeee," I encourage and click off.

When I call Kate, it goes to voicemail. By the time she calls me back, Ethan's already left for Mia's home and their reconciliation. I update her about what Mia and I pieced together and then start in with questions about what happened in Portland, with Lily.

"What did you do while in Portland? Where did you go to eat, who did Lily meet, other than Jose – at least when you were with her?" I ask and note that I sound like Kate, the investigative journalist.

"Maybe you ought to find a job in my field," Kate laughs after I've started in with my probes. "Let's see. I introduced her to some of the kids from the student newspaper, my photojournalist friend, Tom, a couple of faculty members who were teaching summer school…."

"That doesn't sound all that promising. What about places you went?"

"We took a tour of a popular microbrewery…Then, we went to a Mexican restaurant near the art gallery where Jose's photos were still being displayed and…"

"Stop right there," I command as I make a connection.

"What did I say?" Kate says with consternation. "Lily didn't meet anyone on the beer tour and we had a young woman serve us at the restaurant."

"What did this young woman look like?" but I've already guessed the answer.

"She looked a bit like you and Lily but blond…" she reflects.

"You've just given me an idea, Kate…I need to call Christian about it, though. Thanks and call me if you can think of anything else you did, at least while you were with her. Maybe Jose can fill me in on the other side of the equation. Gotta go," I tell her before clicking off.

Christian's in a meeting at work but he answers at once, when I call.

"Sorry, I need to answer this call…it's my girlfriend," I hear him say as he picks up. "Anastasia, what can I do for you?" He's in such a good mood today.

"I can call back later…Are you sitting in a meeting with other people just now?" I ask with trepidation.

"Yes, but you're my top priority at the moment," he assures me.

I update him on what's transpired with Mia and Kate as well as the situation with Lily, on the airport shuttle. "Lily sounds like a psycho. However, I'm guessing there's more to the story ... I'll have Welch get on the situation in Portland and the airport, as well. Don't worry, baby," he assures me before clicking off, "we'll get to the bottom of the situation and have her out of our lives in no time at all."

By the time we've reunited at Escala, Christian's mood has darkened considerably. Maybe his meeting was a disaster. "What's wrong?" I ask as soon as I've kissed him hello.

"Well, I know what's happened with and motivated Lily, and it's not good news for me," he admits as we sit down on the living room sectional. My heart sinks, as he takes his phone from a shirt pocket.

**AN: GLAD THAT MIA AND ETHAN ARE OK? SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGING, BUT WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK LILY IS UP TO. XXOX!**


	45. Chapter 45: Demands

Ch. 45 Demands

**ANA POV**

Christian shows me the image on his IPhone.

"I received this photo about fifteen minutes ago from Lily Francois' phone," Christian admits with his sorrowful and frightened grey eyes . Then he hands me his phone.

I stare at a picture of Christian from his BDSM escort days. This time he's working over Greta, from behind, and they're clearly displayed in a compromising position. He's got a belt in his hand and looks quite devilish in the pose. Sigh…now his past haunts us. We can't catch a break.

"So, it looks as if Lily flew to Portland to be with her new best friend, Greta," I huff and shake my head with dismay. "I was afraid that Lily and Greta might have met. Kate mentioned that they went for a meal at the Mexican Restaurant nearest Jose's gallery exhibit."

"It's hard to believe they'd form such a strong bond after a casual meeting, however. Not only that, but the text suggests that they'll go public…" he divulges with an even more defeated look on his face.

"Unless, what?" I ask, knowing there's always a price to pay for privacy.

He looks at me with longing and drops the bomb, "Unless I give you up, baby." His face has that abandoned look that reflects nothing but a state of hopelessness.

"Give ME up?" I quiz with growing incredulity in my voice. "She actually demanded that you split up with me over the photo?"

"Yes, the text reads, 'Dump Ana or we'll go public with your past,' he states with a heartbroken look on his gorgeous face. He pets my head and looks at me with reverence.

"We could always pretend that we'd broken up…" I joke with a smirk. "Then, I could sneak into your place late at night for some trysts."

"Sounds like an interesting adventure but…There's no way Lily's going to change my choice of a life partner, baby…I'm working on making some sort of payment to Greta…and now, her partner in crime Lily…for the photo she obviously kept. So far, though, there's been no demand for money, just the line about dumping you, Ana."

"How did you respond, Christian?"

"I wrote that I needed some time."

"Did they give you a deadline?"

"One week. That's about all the time Lily has left on her ticket."

"Why would Lily get involved with this scheme? What's in it for her?"

"Maybe she wants some sort of marriage contract from me. Then she can become a citizen and take half of whatever I own."

"Your legal team can certainly annul any such contract, though. They could create some type of pre-nuptial arrangement that invalidates coerced relationships."

"I'm having my team look over various options, in case that issue crops up."

"There's always the tactic of calling Greta's bluff. After all, she signed an NDA and would violate that agreement by going public with the photo of you. Would you be prepared to go public with your past?"

"I don't think that's an option I'm even comfortable with," Christian states with obvious anxiety. "I'm about to get engaged to you, Anastasia, and I don't want my past haunting our future. I want our engagement splashed all over the media in Seattle without any scandal involved."

"Maybe our engagement should be kept rather low key. After all, several ex-subs out there might want to come forward with compromising pictures of you, once they know you've changed sides," I argue.

"I'm not going to suppress the news of our engagement, Ana," he asserts with confidence. I guess that option is off the table. "Most of the ex-subs are probably still working the business and don't care what I do with my life."

Then my stomach knots as I think of another means of controlling the bitches. "I have another idea… How about asking a powerful third party to get involved?" I ask with a daring smile on my face. Christian looks at me with hope.

"What third party would that be?" he probes with genuine curiosity.

"None other than our nemesis, Elena Lincoln. Elena managed Greta, at one time, right? She owes us, big time. Maybe she can put some sort of pressure on Greta to rein her in. She probably has some dirt on Greta's past. Or, can offer Greta and Lily some amazing incentives for managing the escorts or working for the business in some role or another."

"Other than the ethical issue, why would Elena even want to get involved in helping us, after what we've done to her?"

"We could threaten to expose her entire operation in Seattle and call out a full court press about how you were seduced by a pedophile, as a minor. She'd be shunned among those in Seattle's upper crust and inner circle. That's the crowd that Elena associates with most. It would ruin her business and her social standing. She'd lose a lot more than her reputation."

"Let's see if I've got your plan correct…I would agree to go public with my past. As part of the disclosure I would also describe the entire BDSM scenario with Elena, starting with her manipulation of me as a fifteen year old. She's going to be exposed and possibly charged as a pedophile unless she finds a way to shut down Greta and her French connection," Christian states while thinking out loud.

"To sweeten the pot, you could throw in some cash," I add with a sweet smile.

"You've got some creative solutions here, Ana, and they just might work," Christian admits and pulls me in for a hug. "My question is whether we can control Lily."

"Why would Greta let Lily into her deepest, darkest past so quickly?"

"Who knows? They might have a friend or relative in common. Maybe they just really hit it off, when they met," he muses.

"I'm thinking that they had a friend in common," I guess.

"Let me check with my legal team," he states with a deadpan look on his face. "Then, I'll call Elena." I nod in disgust at what we're about to do. It's a deal with the devil. He texts his attorney about the attempted blackmail.

"You've got a cunning mind, baby and I like it…But, first, let's try to relax with some wine and amazing sex," Christian suggests as he pulls me close for a kiss. "For tonight, I need to lose myself in you."

I sigh with pleasure at the thought of giving and receiving the best stress relief on the planet. I look into Christian's frightened eyes as he chants my name.

"Oh, Ana… Ana…I don't want to live if you're not in my life, angel," he whispers as we head toward the bedroom. I pet his beautiful face with reassurance and kiss each of his eyelids with devotion.

"I promise never to leave you, Christian," I pledge. His face fills with relief as he takes me into his arms. We make love with care and the passion of two desperate victims.

Christian's legal team confirms that we could charge Greta and Lily with blackmail, if we want to go the legal route although it's a bit thin since they haven't demanded money. Lily would be immediately deported. However, there's a risk of the photo going public regardless of any exchange of goods or services.

Elena gets a phone call next. "Elena, we've got a problem that could potentially ruin you," Christian begins, "and you may have some ideas about how to handle the situation." He explains the threat from Greta and Lily as well as his inclination to call their bluff.

"If they call you out on the BDSM lifestyle, then you'd explain the entire story?" she asks with mounting anxiety.

"I'm afraid so and that would include my adolescent orientation into the world of BDSM…at your knee."

"You wouldn't dare let it go that far!" she taunts.

"I'd have nothing to lose at that point, Elena," he admits and then gives her the options. "You should look for some dirt in Greta's background. If there's not much, we can always buy her off with the promise of an escort business expansion in Portland…that she can work in and then eventually, manage."

"Business expansion? Funded by whom?" she challenges although the relief in her voice is palpable.

"Funded by…an anonymous third party…namely, me." Christian adds.

"Well, I can tell you right off the bat, that Greta was let go from my stable of girls because she fucked up in a major way. She attempted to take one of my major clients, private. I fired her on the spot. Now, she's reduced to service jobs in restaurants…If we offered her a management role with me, in the Portland escort business, she'd have the potential to make some real money without extortion."

"There would be at least two conditions," Christian specifies. "One, that Lily is sent packing immediately and two, that all photos of me are destroyed. We'd need solid evidence on both counts."

"Who the hell is Lily and how did she get involved with Greta?" Elena nearly spits out.

"A friend of my sister's, from France, that somehow had a connection with Greta…That's what we're hoping you'll discover, after you've chatted with Greta about her new and lucrative career move."

"I'm going to ask Greta to meet me here in Seattle, alone, on the pretense that I want to speak with her about working for me again," Elena offers. "If she's interested, I'll add the incentives. Then, we'll move in with our conditions."

"Hook, line and sinker…You don't disappoint, Elena," Christian chuckles and shakes his head.

"That's why you cannot afford to lose me as a business associate," she retorts quickly.

"Touché, Elena," is the only response from Christian's lips.

"I'll update you after Greta and I have had our little conference," Elena promises before clicking off.

Christian turns to me with a grin. "Let's hope your plan reels them in, smarty pants."

"Perhaps we ought to have a backup plan," I suggest with trepidation.

"The backup plan is charging these two morons with blackmail," Christian reasons and then we turn in for the evening.

Nearly two days pass before we hear from Elena again.

"Christian… Greta's interested in resuming her role as an escort but wants to bring in her friend, Lily, as well. It seems they know each other through a mutual friend in Paris. Lily's ambitions are to marry a wealthy American. When she met Mia and heard that she had two brothers, she was encouraged."

"Lily was making plans, for a while then, about how to snag one of us," Christian surmises.

"Lily thought she'd hit the jackpot when she learned that you were a billionaire. When she saw you, she became determined to win you over. What she didn't count on was your…girlfriend."

"Don't ever underestimate my bond with Anastasia, Elena," Christian counters. "She's my future."

"Yes, well…" Elena snorts a bit, "in any case, I told Greta that I wanted nothing to do with a non-citizen. The next thing I'd have to address would be issues of sexual slavery. I advised Greta to send Lily back to Paris, pronto. Then, we'd look into some career moves."

"What if Lily decides to go into hiding and never takes that flight back to Paris?"

"Put one of your detectives on her tail 24/7, Christian."

"That's already in play...You haven't yet broached the overall condition of destroying my escort photos with Greta, then?"

"I have to get Greta back on board, as a working escort, before I unveil phase two of the plan."

"You're being careful about how these cards are being played, Elena, but I may be exposed sooner rather than later since I've got less than a week to address the blackmail threat," Christian points out.

"Don't worry, I've got some additional background on Greta that I can pull out if she makes one false move," Elena adds. "We don't want to spook the poor woman just yet."

"But we want to insure that good old Lily doesn't have a backup plan of her own with the picture."

"I've got my own plan in place for Lily," Christian assures Elena and clicks off.

As soon as he's off the line with Elena, I ask about the backup plan for Lily. "We're going to arrange for a little pick pocket activity with Lily's phone as the time for her departure draws near. In fact, Jenks believes that Lily may easily attempt to go MIA before her flight leaves."

"This plan is getting far too complicated, Christian, and something's bound to go wrong," I worry.

"We can only hope for the best, Ana…but right now, the top priority is getting Lily out of the country and nabbing her phone, with my photo, before she goes. For now, we need to lull them both into a sense of security," he asserts and looks at me with his typical poker face.

My gut churns with anxiety as I think of all the ways that Greta and Lily might be plotting against us. Surely, they suspect that Elena's contact could have been motivated by the blackmail move. However, Greta may be hoping that she can find other potential victims for the future.

**AN: DO YOU THINK ANA'S PLAN TO WORK WITH ELENA WILL BACKFIRE? HOW ABOUT CG'S PLAN FOR GRETA AND THE ESCORT SERVICE? **


	46. Chapter 46: Gone, Baby, Gone

**Ch. 46 Gone, Baby, Gone**

**ANA POV**

The few days remaining in the week seem to crawl by. Each day my anxiety level increases. Christian's got some secret that he's keeping from me. What I do know, from Christian's talks with Elena, indicates that Greta has begun working as a BDSM escort for Mrs. Pedo again. She's been having a bit of an adjustment to the role, after her months away from the job. For the time being, they've decided that Lily will not be initiated into the BDSM world. She has limited skills with those kinds of encounters anyway.

In addition, Jenks reports that Lily seems to be preparing for her return to Paris. She's bought a new piece of luggage and lots of clothing. Elena tells Christian that Greta's agreed to help Lily return to Paris. However, the direct international flight leaves from Seattle. Therefore, Greta's going to drive back to Seattle with Lily, a day early, and then take her to SEATAC airport the next day. Christian's deadline for breaking up with me expires at midnight on the day before Lily's return flight. The tension is mounting.

Lily texts Christian for his decision about her demand, once she's returned to Seattle. The only text reply he sends is a vague agreement.

"You win so return my photos."

"Prove that Ana's gone."

"Meet me at SEATAC tomorrow at 10am. Bring your phone and pics."

"OK. Where do we meet? Your proof?"

"My Promise Ring. Meet outside International Terminal"

"Good. See you at 10am"

In the meantime, Elena gets a request for an escort who must be thin with long, dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin and of average height. The client is a wealthy businessman from out of town. He doesn't care for any BDSM, just wants a little companionship and possibly some vanilla sex.

Elena approaches Greta and asks about whether Lily wants a job.

"I don't know this client since he's here on business…Typically, I only work with insiders. But, this request sounds just ideal for Lily. Does your friend want to meet a wealthy client and function as his companion for one night? Sexual interactions are not required though she can make some quick cash. If it goes there."

"Purely, optional?" Greta asks with interest. Maybe, she's hoping for an easy encounter herself.

"Yes, it's Lily's choice entirely. I can give her our pricing guidelines for services rendered, though."

"Might be a great way for her to earn some extra cash before going back to Paris," Greta muses and then makes the call.

Lily agrees after a bit of arm-twisting and thought. Greta gives the OK to Elena.

"This could be her ticket to staying in the US and getting her rent and utilities paid," Greta jokes.

Elena's cynical response has a bite. "Don't count on that. These business types are shrewd and just want a little distraction; maybe a cheap thrill."

The businessman takes Lily to Canli's for dinner. She's oozing with charm since he's trim, good looking and in his mid-twenties. His name is David Palmetto and he's only in town temporarily.

"Ahh, Monsieur Palmetto, tell me about your business," she requests in her sexiest French accent.

"I'm in international shipping. My company does a lot of business with China. Since Seattle's a major west coast port, we've just finalized a deal on expanded cargo exchanges with the local port authority. I'm here for a few days to inspect the facilities and the dock workers as well as their equipment. What about you…Miss Francois?"

"Please, call me Lily…I'm visiting a few friends in both Seattle and Portland. My return flight to France is scheduled for tomorrow but I can always delay it a bit. My visa's good for three months."

"Do you like this part of the west coast, Lily?"

"Very much, especially near the waterfront."

"The view of Lake Union, just now, is stunning," he comments as gazes upon the scene.

"Yes," she agrees and stresses the 's' sound. "But the duck, and my dinner companion are also magnifique." Lily gives David her sweetest smile.

He's charmed by her looks, lovely accent and pleasant companionship. She tells him about Paris, her art history major at the Sorbonne, and some of the artwork she likes best. He tells her more about the international shipping scene and the importance of the west coast ports for trading with the Pacific Rim countries.

By the time their dinner and wine have been consumed, both Lily and David are feeling happy and content. They stand to leave. Lily sways a bit and leans into David. He smiles with pleasure as he supports her weight.

"Care to come back to my hotel, Lily? I've got a great view of the seascape from the 18th floor of the Four Seasons."

Lily shakes her head slowly in agreement, smiles seductively, and says warmly, "I'd love to see the view, David. Do you have a balcony?" He nods to affirm the reality.

David and Lily make their way to his room, drink a bit more wine and then stumble to the balcony for the view. It's dark and the twinkling lights of the cityscape as well as on the boats creates a festive effect. Once on the balcony, David takes Lily into his arms and begins to kiss her. She's quite responsive.

"What would you like me to do for you, David?"

"That depends on how much it costs, Miss Francois," he responds, like the businessman he is.

"Maybe I'll give you a little free sample," she teases while she places her hand on his crotch and gently caresses the material covering it.

He sucks in his breath and says, "I'll take all the free samples I can get, Lily."

She chuckles and then unzips his pants. Her fingers quickly find their way and begin to massage his thick member. They kiss and grope for fifteen minutes while she brings him to life. Then, she pauses with a quizzical look on her face.

"Don't stop; I'd like you to give me a BJ. A nice, long BJ, here on the balcony," he requests.

"That will cost you, David," she assures him. "Though I'll discount it to $250, for a nice long suck...I like you Mr. Palmetto."

"Gladly…now show me how long and deep you can go, Lily," he says a bit gruffly as he counts out $250 in cash before they start. She pockets the cash and then goes into action.

Lily drops to her knees on the concrete balcony and frees David from his boxers. Her thick lips and tongue begin to work their magic on his toy.

"You've done this before…Is this your own version of a French kiss?" he asks just before he pulls back from the BJ before he's able to get a release. She looks up at him with surprise.

"Yes, I've had some experience but it's not my job to be an escort. It's the Lily Francois did you stop? This is just for you, David."

"That's good…because this is just for you, Lily." He pauses for effect. "You are under arrest for prostitution Ms. Francois. I'm with the Vice Squad," he announces while flashing his badge. "After your arrest, I'm turning you over to the Immigration Authorities for deportation, since you've just been charged with a crime."

"Oh…please…no, David. This is the first time I've ever done anything like selling sex. I'll do whatever you want, just don't deport me…Would you like to have kinky sex? I have a friend who's quite good at it."

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back, Miss Francois," he begins as the handcuffs are placed on her wrists. She's struggling to breathe and tears are running down her face in profusion as the detective reads her the rights she has as a person.

"I was coerced," she claims. "You seduced me, David."

"We've got you, on audio and video, propositioning me, taking cash and giving head on the balcony. My assistant was on the balcony across from us using an infrared camera. You're obviously not a pro at this business, dear. However, it's an open and shut case of taking money for sexual favors."

Christian shares the good news about Lily's arrest, on the morning he was supposed to meet her at the airport. Of course, it's clear now that he never intended to meet with her at all.

"Detective Palmetto took Lily to the police station where she spent an overnight in jail. Greta was the person Lily called for bail. She took all of Lily's packed luggage to the station. Then, Lily was escorted to her plane the next morning by the folks in Immigration. Lily Francois has been deported and she's on a watch list. Her visa's been revoked and she cannot return to the US, unless she wants to stand trial for the charges against her."

"Wow. That was lucky…or was it, Christian? Besides, what happened to the photo of you and Greta?"

Christian chuckles. "As it turns out, Taylor has a good friend on the Vice Squad who called in the request for a Lily look alike. He gave a phony name to Elena and it played out, just as we hoped it would."

"So this was your version of a sting operation except the players were legitimate. And, what of her phone with the photos?"

"The phone itself had to be admitted as evidence in mounting the charges against Lily. Of course, this David Palmetto fellow, made sure to eliminate the photos of me with Greta, once Taylor told him about the attempted blackmail, you see." Christian's victorious smile is priceless.

"Shouldn't Detective Palmetto be concerned about that crime too?"

Christian tilts his head in a devious way. "His domain is strictly focused on solicitations for sex. Greta and I were not under scrutiny. Besides, I give generous donations to a few charities that support the police force. My policy is to keep your friends close…and your enemies, closer."

"Of course, you still have the problem with Greta and possibly with Elena, too."

"Elena cooperated with us throughout the entire schema. She never works with clients that are unknown to her, Ana, since they could be police detectives. She set this one up strictly as a favor to the police, and…to me. I've got Elena just where I want her," Christian brags.

"But, now Greta knows that Lily's been deported and why. Won't she go public with your photos?"

"Now that she's seen Lily's fate unfold, Greta's absolutely terrified that she'll be next. She ran to Elena and begged for help, last night. Elena put the fear of god in Greta, under my tutelage."

"Does Greta deny that she tried to blackmail you with the photos from the Red Room…that every sub must take?"

"Greta admits that she shared the pictures with Lily. But, she claims that Lily was the mastermind behind the blackmail demand. Further, Greta swears that they had no intention of exposing me… It was just a ruse so that Lily could get in on some action with me."

"And, once Lily had sex with you there'd be no turning back, to me?"

"Greta doesn't believe that I have given up the BDSM need. Further…I think Greta convinced Lily that she'd soon have a contract to be my long-term sub."

"But, you've never really had long-term subs! Then, Greta must think that you're an easy mark."

"Probably…but why burst her bubble? She has no idea about the power of love. Besides that, Greta doesn't understand how important the role of psychotherapy has been in my growth and change."

"Will Greta be charged with blackmail, since she was aiding and abetting Lily Francois in the quest to expose you and to make us break up?"

"That's the fear we're instilling in Greta."

"Who is we, Christian."

"David Palmetto and Elena are basically telling her the same message."

"What about Greta's role in the expanded escort business down in Portland?"

"That's always a carrot that Elena can dangle in front of Greta…but I have no intention of funding any expansion. Let them think that's possible. It's never going to happen, baby, because I don't want my money associated with any escort business," he assures me then pulls me in for a heated kiss.

Before my brain gets dazzled with his heat, I blurt out another question. "Wait; Greta still has the photos of you, engaged in a BDSM experience with her, right?"

"Elena demanded that Greta give us full access to her phone, and other files, in exchange for working the escort business again. Just to insure that happened, Jenks stripped Greta's computer hard drive and phone of any possible evidence along those lines… Also, unknown to Elena, Jenks also removed all photos of me and my escorts from Elena's hard drive."

"Christian, you and your minions are brutal…when someone threatens you," I admit and shudder to think of the power so easily available to those with money and resources.

"It's not that I wanted to make Greta's life miserable. It's just that she and Lily made threats against us, baby. You need to learn, now, that the wealthy are always targets for those with half-baked schemas for getting an easy payday."

"It comes with the territory, then, Christian."

"Once we're official, you'll get targeted too, Anastasia…I want you to be ready to understand that and to accept it…Can you live with that reality, angel?"

"I think so, but…I'll adapt. You make a very good point about understanding the lifestyle I'm about to pursue. Maybe I should run, screaming, for the hills. But wait…it's the education of…Anastasia," I muse and then kiss my scheming billionaire in relief.

"We need to be two steps ahead of our competition, baby."

"Touché, Christian. You're keeping Elena and her pets on a leash."

"It's a balancing act," he admits. "Now, let's find a way to celebrate the taming of Greta and the neutering of Lily."

"Sounds good to me." I give Christian my most grateful big-eyed look before we get lost in each other.

AN: WELL,THAT'S ONE WAY TO SEND LILY PACKING AND GRETA TO THE THERAPIST. REACTIONS? XXOX.


	47. Chapter 47: Sky High

**Ch. 47 SKY HIGH**

**AN: IT'S ABOUT TIME TO MOVE THEM ALONG. ENJOY!**

**ANA POV**

Today is my birthday. I'm 22 years old and sleeping snugly next to my dream lover. Christian's face looks so innocent and gorgeous when he's wrapped around me. He must be having a wonderful dream because he's beaming and whispering nonsense while he negotiates the REM phase. I take a few minutes to admire his overall package: gorgeous body, sculpted face, great lover, good mind, and, oh yeah, billionaire control freak. How lucky can one girl get?

At 7 am, Christian stirs and whispers "Happy Birthday, my beautiful Anastasia," in my ear. His grey eyes burn with excitement and happiness.

"Thank you, sweetheart, it should be a very good year for me… and us. However, I'm no longer that naïve, virginal 21 year old that I knew last year at this time. Sometimes, I miss her." I reflect out loud and think about all the pleasant and less than pleasant adventures we've negotiated over the past four months. I've come a long way…but so has Christian. What would each of us be doing on this day, if an earthquake hadn't intervened in our lives last May?

"You're a full-fledged adult now, Ana, with a college education, full-time editing job, great boyfriend, and you're very sexy," he asserts as his hand begins groping me in all the right places.

"Yes, that's right…I'm now quite sexually sophisticated and it's all due to your mentoring," I retort and kiss him passionately. His response to my kiss is a delighted smile and an immediate rise and expansion inside those blue silk boxers he's wearing. After we've made passionate wake-up sex, he chuckles and sits up in bed and smacks my ass.

"Are you awake and ready for action, birthday girl?"

"I'm working on it, now that I'm a mature 22 year old," is my sassy reply. I pinch his butt for emphasis.

"Wear some warm clothing with layers today… baby," he directs before springing out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

I jump in the shower with Christian and we take our time cleaning up. He's kissing me with abandon while I cling to his shoulders and wrap my legs around his waist. He towels us both dry and then starts to shave himself.

I dress in skinny jeans, a cotton t-shirt, a pullover sweater and a windbreaker. I also put on socks and my Converse slip ons. Then Christian helps braid my hair. I grab a woolen scarf and wrap it around my neck. He looks hot in tight jeans and a cable knit pullover. I decide to leave my jewelry at home. Before I'm even out of our bedroom, Christian dashes out to the kitchen and the brings me a mug of warm tea and a gentle smile.

"You're my birthday angel this morning," he comments while kissing my head and ushering us into the elevator toward his SUV. I snuggle up next to him and rest my head on his shoulder while he drives us toward an open field on the outskirts of Seattle. He puts his arm around me while we head out to our morning adventure.

Christian finally pulls the SUV up near a flatbed truck with a multi-colored design on its door. It reminds me of an immense bouquet of flowers. I suddenly feel much more alert when I realize that the design is in the shape of a balloon. Then I notice a large wicker basket near the truck. Christian wants to show me our world; at least our location in Seattle, from on high.

Mr. Harris greets us from the Airial Balloon Company. The sign on his truck boasts that they've been voted the best balloon company for six consecutive years. He speaks with Christian while I try to calm my nerves. I'm unsure about heights and baskets. I surmise from the conversation between them that Christian is a certified balloon pilot. Therefore, it will be just the two of us floating above the entire area. Mr. Harris puts a food basket in my hands then assists Christian by reviewing the various valves and insulated gas cylinders that are located in our basket.

Christian rejoins me a few moments later and explains the basics of operating a hot air balloon.

"Ana, the reason our basket can become buoyant is due to the difference in the air temperature between the hot air inside the balloon itself and the cooler air outside of it. Our basket or, gondola, contains the heat source which is liquid gas. When the gas from these insulated cylinders mixes with the air from the atmosphere, it ignites. The heat produced, the flame, is then directed into the hole or opening at the bottom of the balloon."

"That sounds logical enough. But, how do you actually control the whole contraption?"

"Can you see the vent at the top of the balloon?" I nod and look carefully. "That enables me to control the amount of hot air in the balloon at any given time. To ascend, we need to keep a lot of hot air inside of it and we descend by reducing the amount of heat in the balloon. Simple, right?"

"Yes…What about all of the gauges?" I inquire while pointing to various dials and tubes.

"Well, there's an altimeter which tells us how quickly we are rising or falling. There is also a GPS system and an independent backup system for lighting the gas, if the main device fails."

"Is it safe? Have people been killed in these baskets?"

"Well, there's always a small amount of risk involved in using any mechanical device. Storms and wind speeds are the problem. The worst accident ever occurred in the outback of Australia in the 1980s. A couple of dozen people died."

My gut clenches at the idea of how powerful mother nature can be, even in the face of human made contraptions like baskets and high-rises.

"However, It should be a great day for us," Christian encourages me with a smile, "the wind is only five miles per hour just now. Besides, I'm an experienced pilot," he asserts while hugging me close and kissing my cheek.

I smile a bit more now and breathe slowly while clutching the food basket tightly to my chest. Just a bit anxious, I guess. I note that the day is clear and the breeze is gentle.

Soon, we are ready to embark on our adventure. Mr. Harris stabilizes the rope while we both climb aboard our gondola. Christian assists me by hoisting me up in his arms and then pats my back gently when my feet touch the bottom of the basket. I feel coddled. Then, Christian sets to work on the gas valves and gauges. He's fascinated with all the gadgets. I chuckle at the feeling of control that operating this basket gives my man.

Soon, we are airborne and floating above the land and sea, I cling to Christian and eventually peak at the area below us from the safety of the basket. I gaze at the water in Puget Sound and the lush treetops from 1000 feet in the air. Christian points out the sights to me. As the balloon rises, we see the Snohomish Valley, then the mountains and farmlands below.

"There's Mt. Baker to the right and also Mt. Ranier in the distance," he points like a small child. He's more excited than I am about the views. "Soon we'll see the skylines of Seattle and also of Everett."

"Christian, this is so amazing, thank you." I smile and start to relax as the basket floats gently in the air.

"I thought you might want to get a better perspective on our urban location," he claims with an earnest expression in his grey eyes. "This is where we're going to spend the rest of our lives." That's a dramatic claim, and as I think about it, I realize that Christian is probably right.

"Are you hungry yet?" I ask while holding out the food basket between us. I feel confident enough to move about independently of Christian, now, for the first time.

"Let's see what Mr. Harris has prepared for us," he says with arched eyebrows and a sexy smile.

We look through the basket and find croissants, jam, bananas, muffins and hard boiled eggs. These are items that won't easily slosh around, if the basket shifts suddenly. The quantity of food appears limited and was probably designed as such to aid any queasy stomachs. That's very practical of the air balloon company and based on years of experience, no doubt.

We nibble on our breakfast while looking at the coast and overall area from above. Then Christian pulls something else from the food basket and shoves it quickly into his pocket. He hugs me close then says with enthusiasm, "Happy Birthday, my love!"

I squeeze him back, gently. "This is the best birthday of my life, Christian!"

"You will make this day the best of my life if you agree to…marry me," he proclaims suddenly.

I pause and stare at Christian with a shocked look on my face. "What?... Marry you?" I inhale sharply for a moment as my blue irises grow wide with surprise. I certainly wasn't expecting a proposal at 1,000 feet above Seattle.

"I know it's only been a few months since we've met, but it all feels so right, Ana. You are the only woman for me. You are smart, beautiful, loving, strong and the best thing that's ever happened to me," his face dances inches away from mine as he recounts my virtues. I see nothing but delight in his visage.

I look at Christian with wonder. "Christian, have you had too little oxygen? Is the air too thin up here?"

He takes a box from Tiffany's out of his pocket. "Certainly not…I've spent time searching for this ring, and talking to jewelers, Anastasia."

I laugh softly. "This whole romantic experience on the balloon was premeditated," I surmise and bite my lip. I look Christian deeply in the eyes. His wondrous grey orbs are shining with joy and excitement.

He places the box in my right hand. My hands shake as I touch the smooth wooden finish. Then I pinch the lid between my thumb and forefinger. I open it after some fumbling around. There's no way I want to drop the box from this height. An impressive looking engagement ring is nestled in a deep blue satin nest. The diamond encrusted platinum band forks on each side of a six-sided five carat diamond.

"I've learned more than I want to know about the importance of cut, color, clarity and carats in the past few days. These diamonds have come from Canada, thus no blood has been spilled in their mining," Christian assures me.

"Your ring is so beautiful, Christian," I gush. Our eyes lock together. We are about to become a team.

Christian kneels down smoothly in front of me, "Anastasia Steele?" he asks while looking tenderly at my face. My eyelashes start sticking together as soon as my eyes begin tearing up. "Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?... I will love you every single day of my life," he promises me with tears forming in his own eyes.

"Of course, Christian…I want nothing more than to be your wife," my face displays adoration and satisfaction. "I love you so much and I want to make our home and family a true respite from the world of mergers and acquisitions…" I promise, then trail off as I choke up with emotion.

"We'll have the most wonderful life together, Ana…Traveling, making love, building a home, maybe having children one day…You have just made me the happiest man on the planet," he announces and kisses both of my hands. Then, he removes the ring from its box and slides it onto my left third finger.

I gaze down at the stunning diamond engagement ring on my finger. We both examine it. Christian has the most angelic look on his face. What I wouldn't do for this man.

"It's a perfect fit," I announce and flutter my fingers for him to see. Christian looks ecstatic. "You like that ring on my hand, don't you?" I ask with growing passion.

"Yes, I like it…You have no idea how much satisfaction I feel at this moment. I cannot believe that you, Anastasia Steele, have just agreed to marry me," Christian proclaims as though he's won the lottery.

We're going to have a marathon evening of sex tonight. I pull him up from the floor of the basket and stare into his enthralled eyes. My face fills with joy as I bask in our new level of bonding. He looks so glorious that I'm nearly breathless. I kiss his exultant lips for a very long time. Christian is my world.

After an hour and 55 minutes, it's time to return to base. Christian handles the venting of the hot air with ease, at first. I stare at his incredible face while he concentrates on the task. He's so fascinated with the device and its operation that it brings a smile to my face. Is there anything this man cannot do well?

As we head back toward the ocean, though, the wind begins to pick up speed. Christian moves into command mode and orders me to sit down in the middle of the basket. We're suddenly being buffeted by strong winds as the basket tilts at odd angles. Ropes and clips are swinging wildly around the gondola and contacting the gas cylinders. The altimeter indicates a sharp drop downwards. I hold my breath and put my head on the top of my bent knees as I hug my legs. Christian's totally focused on getting us stabilized. I just wish for survival.

**AN: HAPPY NOW?** **SHADES OF MR. DARCY, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY OTHER STORIES.**


	48. Chapter 48: Survival 101

**Ch. 48 Survival 101**

**ANA POV**

Christian's manipulating the air temperature with repeated gas emissions into the balloon, frantically. Our descent towards either the mountainside or a heavily wooded area looks imminent. Too much cool air from the ocean has entered the base of our balloon thus the downward plunge of the basket has become dramatic. I scoot into the corner of the gondola and attempt to stay out of Christian's way but there's a limited amount of space to use. If we die in the process, at least we'll die happy and together.

The rapid descent of our gondola ceases once Christian moves us into the shelter of the mountain peaks. The huge granite mounds block the wind. At last, the basket slows down and he's able to regain some control. Nonetheless, we're moving too quickly toward the earth and thick, heavy tree growth on the mountainside to avoid it. We're going to crash.

"Brace yourself, Ana, because we're either going to land in the trees or on the boulders of this mountain," he commands as he continues to manipulate the balloon. "Impact's gonna hurt." He turns off the gas as the inevitable moment draws near. At the last moment, Christian joins me in the corner and pulls me into a protective hug. Our heads are bowed down as far as possible.

I close my eyes and wish for a treetop landing since the heavy foliage and malleable branches will be less painful than getting tossed onto unyielding hard stone. My wish is granted. When impact comes, it's incredibly jarring, even though we've been caught by an immense spruce tree. Its branches spear through the gondola basket at hundreds of entry points and we're both scratched multiple times. The balloon itself has collapsed and become tangled in the needles and limbs of the evergreen. The basket's wedged into the tree's branches about twenty five feet in the air. We're not even dangling. In fact, we're in a sort of tree house created by the force of gravity on the falling vehicle.

Our first reaction, after stabilizing in the tree, involves checking on each other. Anything not covered by clothing has been scratched superficially. I wrapped my scarf around my head and neck before the crash but still have light scratches on my cheeks. My hands have been lacerated in several places but not deeply. Christian's ski band protected his head rather well but the laceration on the side of his neck looks nasty. His hands look like mine. There's a first aid kit on board that we'll need to use soon.

We both stand up and brush off our jeans. Thank goodness for the nearly indestructible quality of denim fabric. We both seem to be in fairly good shape.

"Are you feeling alright, Anastasia?" Christian asks with deep concern expressed in his voice and on his face.

"I think so…my head hit the padded edge of the basket on impact so I'll have a headache and maybe a bruise but I'm feeling alright at the moment…How about you, Christian?"

"Other than the gash in my neck, I'm feeling no pain," he admits and then begins searching for the first aid kit that Mr. Harris pointed out during the orientation.

"Let's get your wound treated first," I advise before thinking about anything else. "It's not bleeding much, so you haven't hit an artery, but let's put some pressure on it and staunch any blood loss with a tight wrap."

As I tend to Christian's neck wound, which turns out to be less deep than I feared, we think about what's to come next. Our phones aren't getting any satellite signals at the moment, probably because of the blockage from the mountains.

"The GPS system will allow Harris and the rescue team from Airial Balloon Company to locate us. The question is how long will it take," Christian informs me. "We're in very remote mountainous terrain here…We could be here for a day or more."

"At least it's not snowing yet, since it's only September 13th."

"Yes, but the evenings can get quite cool and windy on the mountainside."

"I noticed a couple of plaid blankets in the gondola, and there's still some boiled eggs and one muffin left in the food basket," I add.

"But, we don't have any water…we also need to climb down from the tree to find some open space and get our phones working again."

"If we're going to be here overnight, Christian, we should return to the gondola by nightfall," I assert with confidence.

"Why's that?" he asks with surprise.

"Since I worked at Clayton's for four years, I had a chance to read their survival cards on more than one occasion. The most important bit of advice about wilderness survival is to always stay close to your vehicle. Do not abandon it because it's a source of protection from the elements and acts as a marker for the search team, especially since it's equipped with a GPS device."

"My little outdoorswoman…Anything else that we need to consider?"

"Stay together…Conserve your food…Find a source of water…and given our altitude, watch out for bears."

"Won't the bears search out our food?"

"Yes, that's the first thing they'll sniff out. We need to keep any food stored away from where we're located or sleeping."

"We'll probably eat that food before nightfall…I assume we'll be sleeping in the basket."

"That's what we'll do, although smaller bears can also climb trees. But, right now, we'll need to tie large knots in the ropes and lower them down near the ground so that we can shimmy and then climb up and down from the basket while we make forays toward water and any open space."

"Thank goodness for the skills of my little camp store clerk… I did notice a field that seemed to be about two to three miles from this area and may also be near a stream. It's on the left of us," Christian adds while pulling me in for a kiss and hug.

"Well, I have the knowledge but not much skill since I've never really applied the lessons before," I admit. "However, if we do encounter any bears, do not run. Play dead and curl up. Bears can easily outrun human beings. Unlike mountain lions, bears do not eat humans."

"OK, got it…We should mark our trail in some way in order to return to the balloon…Any ideas?"

"We can use the long gauze and scissors from the first aid kit to tie ribbons on thin tree branches every few yards or so. White always stands out among the colors of the forest, at least at this time of year."

We spend the next hour or so preparing for our hike to open space. I take an empty coffee container from the food basket and the muffin. Christian puts the hard boiled eggs in his pockets for now. We intend to eat them for breakfast, tomorrow, if needed. Once the ropes from the gondola are secured and prepared, we lower two of them down to ground level. Christian descends first and moves smoothly. I'm another story with hesitant moves, fumbling and an overall lack of coordination. Eventually, I find my way to the bottom of the rope and stumble into Christian's waiting arms at the base of the tree.

"Anastasia, you'll get better at this…with more practice," he chuckles and takes my hand as we set off toward the west. The heavy brush and thick tree growth in the forest slow our progress significantly. I'm already stumbling over tree roots, small rocks and other obstacles.

"The sun is still high in the sky so we'll have plenty of time to find the open field and attempt to make phone contact before nightfall," Christian assures me. He holds my hand tight to insure that I don't lose my footing. My engagement ring is so large that it probably cuts into his hand. Maybe he likes that feeling.

"Perhaps we should talk more about our engagement," I suggest since I wasn't expecting it quite so soon.

"I'd like a short period of engagement, Ana…perhaps we should get married over the winter holidays," Christian announces with confidence.

"I don't know…the holidays are filled with so many parties and other obligations that our wedding would get lost in the shuffle, though," I point out, "and the weather isn't the best at that time of year."

"I'm sensing some hesitancy, here," Christian notes and I detect a bit of sorrow in his voice. "Are you afraid to marry someone like me?"

I squeeze his hand to reassure my insecure fifty shades, "I will always love you, Christian, don't doubt that. It's just that marriage frightens me…given Carla's pattern."

"We've already established that you are distinctly different from your labile mother, Ana…What frightens you about becoming my life's partner?"

"It's not you, baby…just all the baggage that accompanies being the wife of a billionaire."

"Yeah, having 24/7 security and all sorts of people at your beck and call can be such a chore," he jokes and pulls me in for a quick kiss on the head.

"What I worry about are all the people who'll want a piece of you, or me…or our children. Just think of what someone like Lily did to us."

"In the future, we'll be more prepared for such intrusions…That's why we have Taylor, Sawyer and now Prescott to shield us…but jeez, I don't want to think about children for a long time…I want you to be my baby, for several years. Do you want children, right away?" The consternation on Christian's face speaks volumes.

"No…I don't. I'd like to see where my work in the field of publishing takes me…and I want to spend a lot of time with you, Christian. I do, however, want to have one to two little ones before I'm 30 or so." He relaxes as I give him a timeline.

"I've never really had the desire to reproduce but, if that's what you want, I'll be happy to accommodate you, Anastasia," he chuckles with a sexy gleam in his eye. "You'll make a great mother."

"I'm sure we'll have the best time making babies…And, I think you'll be a wonderful, caring father."

He pauses and looks at me with a forlorn expression on his face. "I'm not so sure about that, Ana…What if I start repeating the behavior of my mother's pimp?"

"Why would you physically harm and torture someone you love? The pimp never had any interest in you…You were a problem for him because he wanted your mother to be working more customers. You meant nothing to him…Our babies would be a part of us, our future."

"You know that I can be quite abrupt with the people who work for me, though," he reasons. "I'm afraid that I won't be a very patient parent…that I'll expect too much from the children, too soon."

"Christian, you're so good to me…and look at the patience you've shown with all my stumbling around, even today," I point out with confidence.

"That's because I am madly, passionately devoted to you, Ana…You will always be first."

"Think about how much a helpless infant will mean to you. How our young ones will need you and me. They will love you and look up to you for all sorts of guidance."

"I don't want to share you with any other person just now…I like the idea of having you all to myself, for several years," he insists and leers at me. He's so driven by testosterone.

"That's fine with me, let's just give it about six to nine months," I assure him and then look down at my newly acquired ring. "Maybe the first person we ought to call when we reach the field is Grace…we told her she'd be the first to know about our engagement."

He nods in approval of my timeline. Then, Christian bursts out laughing at my joke. "In this case, I think the first call should be to Taylor. He can alert the rest of the gang."

It takes us nearly three hours to even see beyond the thick green trees. We've been careful about marking our pathway. Finally, there's a glow of bright light as we reach an opening among the trees. Once we reach the small meadow, it's one of the most lovely places I've ever seen. It's round and filled with various types of wildflowers in an array of amazing colors. We can even hear the bubbling of a nearby stream. The sun shines brightly overhead and transforms our space. It's glowing with energy. This is our special place.

Christian looks even more like an Adonis in the sunlight. I look up at him and trail my hand over the contours of his perfect face. His eyes are open, watching me. He swallows and touches my face in turn. I can hardly believe that I am engaged to marry this wondrous man.

"Anastasia, you're so beautiful in the sunlight. The flush on your skin from our hike, the reddish hue to your dark hair, those amazing blue eyes and the innocence in that adorable face of yours. I don't deserve someone as pure as you. You're like a young lamb," he confesses as he pulls my hand with the engagement ring to those perfectly sculpted lips and kisses it with reverence.

My response is something he doesn't anticipate. My desire erupts with passion as I pull his lips to mine, knot my fingers in his thick tousled hair and clutch him to me with a bit of force. My lips open wide as our tongues lock and engage. After our amazing kiss, I declare my feelings.

"Christian, you're my prize. I love you with all of my heart and this is our engagement day… And, you're like a powerful, alpha lion. I'm so incredibly happy."

"So, the lion fell in love with the lamb," he retorts as our kiss resumes. We spend a while enjoying each other in the bright sunshine. I take my ring and watch as the large diamond sparkles in the sun. We're both impressed with its reflective power.

Then, Christian turns on his phone and gets a weak signal. He manages to get through to Taylor and give him a rough estimate of our location. The reception is spotty and he's only able to make out every other word. Taylor assures him that he'll contact the Airial Balloon company to coordinate our rescue effort and get back to us ASAP. My phone doesn't get any signal up in the mountains; I need to switch providers.

Afterwards, we eat our muffin slowly and then find our way to the stream to fill the coffee mug. We each drink copious amounts of water and relieve ourselves in the woods before turning back to hike toward the gondola. Taylor calls us to let us know that we might have to spend an overnight in the wilderness since the area we've landed in has no nearby roadway. Christian tells him about our meadow and suggests getting Charlie Tango involved in the search. Apparently, the Airial Balloon Company has its own helicopter, however, and they've been tracking our GPS signal.

"The only problem with your rescue is that heavy fog is moving in from the coast and it might delay access to a clear landing area," Taylor tells us.

"Well, we'd best head back to the safety of our basket before the fog moves in on us," Christian tells him as he clicks his phone off.

Finally, we leave our lovely meadow behind and follow the gauze markers into the dense forest surrounding our magical space. We should have plenty of time to reach the relative safety of our gondola before night falls around us.

**AN: NOW CG AND ANA HAVE THEIR OWN SPECIAL MEADOW. WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ON THEIR ADVENTURE? **


	49. Chapter 49: Bearly There

**Ch. 49 Bearly There**

**CG POV**

The trek back to our "tree house" gondola goes well for the first two hours…before the fog rolls in from the west. Soon, it's difficult to see or even find our gauze ties. Both of us are feeling fatigued after more than five hours of hiking today…and not enough to eat. I've got two hard boiled eggs in my pockets but hope to save them for the morning before our hike back to "the meadow". I've got some interesting ideas about what we can do in that romantic spot, tomorrow, before the rescue crew shows up.

"The fog is so thick that I can hardly see the trees nearby," Ana complains as she holds her arms in front of her to fend off several errant tree branches.

"Maybe we ought to stop and take a rest, drink some water, and wait for the clouds to thin a bit," I advise as I move closer to Ana. She needs my protection.

"OK, but not for long because it's starting to get slippery and wet with the condensation in the fog."

The rest that we take is only about ten minutes long because the fog actually appears to be getting denser. We've got to find our basket and the blankets before the evening chill sets in. At this time of year, the temperatures on the mountainside can dip to nearly freezing. I don't want to alarm Ana but I've lost all sense of direction. The last thing we need is for either of us to get sick. All I want to do at the moment involves celebrating our engagement with a good hump… or two…or three.

Soon, we're going in circles and our progress halts entirely.

"Maybe we ought to make camp at the base of a tree," she suggests but sounds unsure and frightened.

I don't have much to offer except that I'm a man of action. "I've noticed that the cloud cover is thickest near the ground and thins out above our heads…so, why don't I climb a tree and see if I can spot the spruce that holds our tree house?"

"Good idea, Christian," she responds and then turns to me with anticipation. I haven't climbed a tree in years but with all my kickboxing skills, I should be up to the challenge.

I locate a rather thin but strong looking tree with low, thick branches and start climbing up. When I've reached a height of about twenty feet or so, I rest in a crook of the trunk and look around. I can see a bit further but it's not enough to get us any useful information. Damn. Then, I hear the distinct sound of rustling leaves below me but cannot see much because of the low lying fog. It sounds as though more than one creature is moving about nearby.

"Ana, start climbing this tree, now," I order, brusquely, and begin making my way down the trunk to meet her halfway.

"I've never been very coordinated when it comes to climbing things, Christian," she offers with hesitation. It's no time to be holding back since it now sounds as if there's not just one thing out there.

"I don't care…there's something large coming your way and there's not just one. I'll start down but I want you to start climbing up toward me, immediately, alright?" I suspect that it's either a mountain lion or a bear, possibly with a cub. That can mean nothing but extreme danger for both of us.

She snorts but agrees, at last. "OK, I'll try because I can hear the creatures, too," she agrees with fear finally evident in her voice.

I hear Ana grunting and slipping around on the trunk of the tree beneath me as I quickly move through the branches I've just negotiated with ease. Now I can actually see thick medium brown fur. The creature is a large momma bear with her somewhat mature cub. The cub moves quickly through the underbrush while its mother follows behind at a good pace. She's directing her cub with warning sounds as she finally detects our scent. This cub appears to be a naughty adolescent because instead of moving away from our location, it's seeking us out.

I've gone down to about fifteen feet when I see Ana below me. She's making some progress with her climb but is still within reach of the bears, especially momma bear. My anxiety level skyrockets.

"Keep climbing up, Ana, don't look down…Concentrate on where you're going to put your hand and foot next," I advise as I continue toward her. I must save my wonderful Ana. A sudden wave of nausea passes over me. I feel the sheer terror from my childhood nipping at my consciousness. An image of my dying mother comes to mind. I shake off the fear.

The cub has made its way to the base our tree now and sniffs around with interest. Ana pulls herself up with difficulty to the next thick branch. I've got to pull her up toward me before momma bear takes a swipe at Ana's legs or ass. I climb as low as possible but am still not close enough to hoist Ana up and out of harm's way. The young bear is now standing on its thick hind legs against the trunk and watching Ana with interest. I must do something quick to distract the cub and its mother.

I find one of the hardboiled eggs in my pocket. We need the egg, though, to consume for energy tomorrow. My anxiety causes me to hesitate. Considering my issues with food, what I'm about to do shocks me. However, I must save Ana. I take a deep breath as the memory of my childhood starvation haunts me. I cannot allow that anxiety to take hold at this time.

Thus, I focus on the issue before me and cringe as I toss the egg down but about five feet away from the tree trunk when the cub looks up at where we are. He hears the sound of the egg on the ground and begins to track its odor. Both bears are now on the hunt for the sole egg that I've thrown to them. Ana moves up to the next thick branch as I then move down one and lay my torso horizontally upon the thick branch just one or two above hers. I extend one arm toward Ana.

"Can you climb to the next branch and then grab onto my hand or arm, baby? Just wrap around it."

"I'll try, but this next branch doesn't look very strong," she notes as she pushes further up the trunk. Her footing is unstable but she manages to negotiate it. The branch starts to crack a bit. But, our hands finally connect and I grasp hers gingerly. She pushes her feet against the trunk to hoist herself up toward me as her branch starts giving way.

"I've got you, Ana…I've got you," I chant as I stabilize her progress toward my branch with a now firm hold on her hand and arm. I can and will save her; she's not going to die like my mother. Ana's going to survive because I'm going make the difference.

I sit up and straddle the tree trunk as I pull Ana fully up to my level. I move her to a safe spot in front of me. Now, the two of us are spooned together near the crook of the tree branch and can observe the bears below with ease. The young bear has finally located the egg and gobbles it up. Momma bear sniffs with interest. The egg won't keep them away for long. My issues with food begin to taunt me again.

Before tossing out our last source of nutrition, I take a deep breath. My anxiety grows as my fingers touch the second egg shell. I chant to myself, "I can do this. I will save us, this time." I decide in that instant to toss the final egg much further from our tree and closest to the large female. She wants a treat, too, and sniffs out her prize while her cub follows. That gives Ana and I enough time to climb up the trunk another ten feet or so. She stumbles around a bit but I've got a firm hold on my klutzy fiancé.

"Well, you're definitely not an athlete," I tell my love as she wiggles around beside me.

"I've never claimed to be one…more of a bookworm, actually," she confesses while I pull her firmly into the protection of the next thick tree branch. We're both standing, wedged in at the spot where our branch meets the trunk. This branch is quite solid. I feel more than heroic. I've just faced down one of my most deep seated fears. However, we've still got problems.

Treed by two bears, I think. "We could be here for a while, you know, until those bears decide that we're not very interesting," I state with irritation. There's nothing I despise more than being out of control. Ana senses my need and offers a solution.

"Another fun fact that I know is this: one way to get rid of bears is to make a whole bunch of noise, then the younger cub won't follow us up the trunk," she divulges and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Silly, Ana. So, now you tell me!" I state with sarcasm and shake my head. At least she sees the humor in our situation. That's more than I can manage, at the moment.

"Still, momma bear would have been after us if we'd remained at ground level," she adds with caution. "So, let's make some noise; lots of noise."

Then, we start kicking the tree leaves and yelling at the top of our lungs as the momma bear finishes my last egg. We keep up a ruckus for a good three minutes as the bears consider how much of a threat we might be to them. Finally, the mother bear decides we're a real problem. She lets out a grunt and ambles off in the opposite direction from our location. Her young cub follows with some reluctance as she bellows to him. They disappear into the woods. It's another ten minutes before we decide to move from our perch.

"How did you become an expert on bears?" I ask and chuckle as we look around for some clue about where to go next.

"From the survival cards as well as customers at Clayton's. Many of them had bear encounters when they went camping. Their stories helped pass the time, when things were slow."

"Thank goodness that you're an apt pupil because I wouldn't have known what else to do to drive them off."

"Thank you, Christian, glad I can be of help here," she says with a sweet smile. "Hopefully, they won't make the connection between us and the eggs…Otherwise, they'll come looking for more treats, from you…That's why bears invade campers' sites, they smell their food."

"We've got nothing more for them to smell. At least the eggs distracted them until we had some distance…Maybe the bears smelled our eggs and that's what attracted them to our tree," I reason as I assist Ana in getting de-treed. She nods and shirks her shoulders.

"One advantage of our tree adventure is that the fog has lifted somewhat…because I just caught site of one of our gauze ribbons and it's in the opposite direction from where we were headed," Ana points out.

"Remind me to take you camping more often."

The walk back to our tree house takes another hour. The air feels increasingly chilly as we proceed. It's nearly dusk as we arrive at the trunk of our spruce and I help Ana shimmy up the rope ladders that are still in place. We have no food but do have some water. I've never been happier to climb into the gondola and wrap us in the two thick blankets inside our temporary shelter. It's a bit warmer up here and the basket shields us from the light wind that has now started blowing around. It'll be a noisy evening among the rustling leaves however.

There's just enough room to stretch out a bit in the base of the gondola. Ana falls asleep as soon as we've taken off our shoes and snuggled together under our blankets. Six hour hikes combined with some brisk tree climbing and the threat of an animal attack will tucker a person out. I'm starving, exhausted and haunted by my childhood fears. All my vulnerabilities have come back with a vengeance today. We have no food and I cannot sleep when my stomach is empty.

To ease my anxiety, I concentrate on watching my lovely Ana sleeping soundly. She's been saved from the bears, by me. I take several moderate breaths and try to match my breathing with hers. Then, I snuggle next to my baby and kiss her lovely head of hair. She pulls me close even though she's sound asleep. It's the most soothing feeling in the world. She's eased my anxiety. I'm home and sleeping before another thought crosses my mind.

We awaken in each other's arms to the sound of chirping birds and the hint of dawn. Both of us are stiff and sore but rested. I'm not going to tell Ana about my anxiety attack last evening nor about my issues with food at the moment. I'm still famished. The fog has lifted but it's quite cool in the early morning. We stretch, drink some water and even chew on some gum that Ana discovered in the pocket of her well-worn windbreaker. However, I'm weak from lack of nutrition and so is Ana.

"Alright Ms. Survivalist…any ideas about what we might find in nature to tame our growling stomachs?" I ask without much hope since I have no clue. She perks up right away, however.

"Once we reach a sunny area, we can look for dandelions. They were all over the meadow yesterday. Dandelions grow almost everywhere but in the deserts. You can eat both the greens and the flower. They're filled with all sorts of nutrients and a great source of calcium," Ana tells me. Her revelation immediately puts me at ease. My anxiety vanishes in that moment and I'm more grateful than she will ever know.

"Once again, I'm impressed with how much you've managed to learn about nature from your job at Clayton's… If it weren't for my lovely and incredibly bright fiancé, I'd still be starved, stranded up a tree and getting harassed by two bears," I tell her with newfound respect and pull my little brainiac in for a kiss on the head. We're so right for one another. This little adventure reminds me that we can help save one another, as we negotiate the rest of our lives together.

"You've also seen what a klutz I can be," she says with modesty.

"It's all a matter of practice and using the right moves. When we return to Seattle, you can ask Claude to help train you."

"Maybe I will, but I have no interest in kickboxing so maybe I'll ask him to help me with some dance moves…So aren't you glad we're having this little adventure and getting to know all sorts of odd things about one another while we tool around the mountainside?"

"Well, I could do without the crash landing and the bears. But, Ana, I'm delighted with what you're teaching me about nature…What have you learned about me that's new?" I hope she hasn't detected how close I was to a meltdown over the food I gave away. But I did that to distract the bears and possibly save her from a deadly assault. My love for Ana helped me overcome my obsession with food deprivation. I need to discuss this issue with Dr. Flynn, soon.

"That you're very confident about your physical strength and helping me with mine… you saved me from getting mauled by a bear yesterday… I like knowing that I can rely upon your strong body and instincts," Ana tells me and hugs me with affection. I bask in her admiration. It feels so good to be there for my fiancé. My demons over how I failed my own mother have been shut down for now. I'll show Ana a little more about my strength, once we've eaten our dandelions.

"Ready to head back to our meadow then?" I'm nearly ecstatic about the prospect of eating weeds.

"Sure am…then we can call Taylor, eat dandelions, romp around in the sun, and wait for a helicopter rescue," she agrees as she wraps herself in one of the blankets. She looks so young and protected when she's wrapped up that way. I want to protect and cocoon her forever.

"I like the idea of romping around in our meadow," I confess with a sexy wink and smile. She bites her lip and looks at me with longing.

**AN: Should CG tell Ana about his anxiety issues during the adventure? Who knew that near death experiences could be so sexually stimulating! **


	50. Chapter 50: The Picnic

**Ch. 50 – Picnic**

**TART LEOMON WARNING!**

**CG POV**

Our hike back to the clearing takes far less time today due to our gauze markers and…hunger. We actually find a few dandelions along the way, in small sunny places, and eat them as we go. They taste somewhat bitter but I'm getting food and energy into my system. The sun shines brightly as we arrive at the meadow. Our space feels even more romantic today.

Ana gathers a number of dandelions and fills the coffee mug with clear spring water while I call Taylor about the rescue mission. Since the fog is no longer a problem, a helicopter is on its way to our location. We have a couple of hours before they'll reach us. At the moment, that's good news. I'm starving for more than just food.

Ana spreads out the blanket on the soft ground and we have a picnic of sorts. Once we've consumed our plant food and water, it's time to celebrate our engagement in our own special way. A way that's always been a core part of our bond. We're reclining on the blanket next to one another and I begin the process with a question.

"What would you like to do now, Anastasia?...We've got nothing but time on our hands."

"I want you, Christian, and your strong, sexy body," she confesses and bats her gorgeous eyes at me. She looks up and down my body with pure unadulterated desire in her baby blues. Then she goes into action as we both sit up and face one another. Making love with Anastasia always helps me face down my demons. It's a purifying experience.

Ana behaves like a determined woman this morning. First, she kisses my neck, slowly and methodically, then starts tugging off my cable knit pullover. I'm still wearing an undershirt when she's done. Ana pulls me toward her using the material from my undershirt then caresses my sensitive chest and arms with a light touch of her fingertips. This subtle stimulation gets me more than excited.

I remove her windbreaker and sweater so that she's only wearing a short sleeved t-shirt and jeans. My hands explore her torso freely. I love her firm but full breasts so I squeeze them gently while Ana lets out a hiss of pleasure. Then I take a few minutes to massage the taut muscles of her fine ass. Next, I move to her slender waistline. Kissing up and down her neck and shoulders feeds my appetite for even more of her body. The sounds coming from her throat further harden me. We stimulate each other with soft touches for several moments while kissing deeply. Just knowing that Anastasia will be my loyal companion throughout life is the most reassuring feeling I've ever experienced. It's also sexy as hell.

Her deft hands have finally worked my undershirt off and now they're heading for my waist and the jeans that keeps my lower half clothed. Once she's unbuttoned them, I'm quivering with desire. I pull Ana into my arms. I begin to disrobe her further while my lips nibble up and down her delectable neck. She's cooing while I gently tug and push the t-shirt over her head and off. She wiggles the top half of her jeans down and then lifts her hips from the blanket while I carefully pull them all the way to her ankles. She pushes the jeans off with her feet. Good girl!

We are now both lying prone on the blanket in our underwear facing one another. My lips quickly become attached to her lovely porcelain skin. Ana looks excited and ready for action. I flip Ana on her back and settle my torso in between her open legs. The weight of my upper body is balanced on my elbows near each side of her chest and I flex my biceps. She looks at them with pleasure and writhes beneath me with unabashed sexual need. I love the fact that she's so eager to make love to me. That's another reason why I want her in my life. Our sex life should be amazing, given our insatiable, mutual lust for the other's beautiful body.

I take my time slowly removing her bra and then nuzzle each breast with reverence. I want to remember this exquisite encounter on our engagement weekend for the rest of my life. When our naked chests make contact, it sends sparks through every fiber of my being. I close my eyes to relish the spark and the moment. Then I lower my head to lick her pink and erect nipples. She huffs with desire when I take a breast into my mouth and suck it for several minutes. I love the taste of her flesh in my needy mouth.

As I stimulate her breasts, Ana rubs her hands up and down my upper back and shoulders. I can feel the metal of our engagement ring on my naked flesh. Now the world will know that she's mine. Just the thought of that symbol on her finger excites me. She moans with desire as she feels me harden then tilts her hips up toward my torso with gusto. Soon, her thighs work their way around my waist. I can feel her body heat through the barrier of our underpants. This position is exactly where I want her to remain, with a few modifications.

"Are you ready to seesaw, baby?" I whisper, seductively. She nods her head in full agreement with my analogy. Her eyes fill with eager anticipation. "Then it's time for us to get totally naked, Ana," I command. She quickly pushes my boxers off with her toes. I shake my head at her sudden physical coordination but take my time getting her underpants off. She giggles while I make a show of pulling her panties down to her ankles and then throwing them to the corner of the blanket. My favorite body part stiffens further between us and searches for its familiar entry point when I look at her fully waxed and smoothed clitoris.

"Oh, Christian, I'm so ready," she announces as I guide myself into just the right position. Ana's certainly wet and inviting. I grunt when I push myself her moist opening. Our connection, once made, feels so perfect. Before I start moving, I look down at my fiancé's face. She appears to be totally enraptured. That look is all the encouragement I need to fill her all the way.

"Ana, I love you with every beat of my heart," I declare before I really start moving and give her more of what she truly loves. She huffs loudly then bites her lip and closes her eyes in delight.

I begin our coupling slowly as I move myself in and out of her tight canal. She feels incredible around my member. Ana blinks her gorgeous eyes and opens her mouth a bit as she clenches me within her canal. Her hips lift to meet my steady thrusts. She squeezes my biceps when I pick up the pace of our connection a bit. Hell, that touch alone sets me on fire. She throws her head back with passion and begs me for more as I pump away. I love Anastasia's appreciation of my efforts.

"Christian, baby, please go faster," she requests and digs her fingers into my back. Her touch of my naked back feels electric. I comply with her need for speed and push myself further into her with renewed vigor. That push brings Ana to the edge of nirvana. I note that she's now tensing beneath me and ready to let go. I push my elbows into the blanketed earth beside her and thrust with one last effort into the abyss.

She screams my name repeatedly as she comes undone around me. "Christian…Christian," she chants with abandon as an orgasm consumes the whole of her lovely body. I burst with satisfaction as her passion triggers my own spasm. I release myself into her and collapse with joy onto her now quivering flesh. I kiss her face and neck repeatedly as I recover from my own heavenly release. Ana never disappoints me but this time was magic. I should propose to her more often!

Then I roll off of the love of my life and prop myself beside her. I flash Ana my most dazzling smile. She turns on her side toward me and gazes at me with pure bliss in her expression.

"Thank you…I'm thrilled at the thought of becoming your wife, Christian," she declares. I let out a contented sigh.

"I cannot begin to describe how happy you have made me this weekend," I agree. "I want to spend every day of forever pleasing you, Anastasia." Then, I find her left hand and kiss our engagement ring with fervor. Now that I have found my better half, I just want to make it official.

Taylor calls just before we hear the womp-womp of the helicopter's propellers. By the time the helicopter arrives, we're dressed and lounging on the blanket as though it's been a walk in the park. Taylor's directing the effort and we're both relieved to see CharlieTango hovering over us instead of whatever helicopter the balloon company wanted to use. My guess is that Jason convinced them that our equipment was just a bit more modern and reliable than whatever they had on offer.

Once the helicopter has locked in on its position and stabilized, the side door opens and a large cable with a metal basket emerges from the device. Luke Sawyer gets into the basket and balances carefully while the device makes its way to where the two of us wait in the open field.

"Why's Sawyer coming down to meet us?" Ana asks me with curiosity.

"Maybe he's going to help bring up the equipment… I certainly didn't ask for his assistance," I promise her but I'm also wondering the same thing.

"Good to see you, Sir, Ma'am," Luke says with a nod to each of us, when he greets us. "I need to make sure you are both properly balanced in the basket. The balloon company will retrieve their damaged goods later this afternoon but I'm going to send them the coordinates of this field for their mission."

"You're more than a welcome sight, Luke," Ana gushes and hugs him with relief. "We've been chased up a tree by bears, slept in a cold, drafty tree house, and hiked more than nine miles…I cannot wait to head back to Escala and the bathtub."

"I'm getting more excited about our large, soft bed," I admit with a lascivious grin.

"Sounds like a typical camping trip to me," Sawyer jokes as he takes our blanket and directs Ana into the very center of the metal container. "Only one person can be lifted at a time in this basket," he explains as he puts the blanket under the precise area where Ana's going to be seated. She holds both sides of the metal cage as it slowly pulls her up to our ride.

Luke and I watch as Ana ascends into the safety of the waiting bird. Taylor helps her out of the basket once she's up top. Then, it's my turn. All goes well until it's time for Luke to be retrieved. As he waits for the basket to be lowered, the adolescent bear who followed us yesterday makes an appearance. He makes a bee-line straight for Sawyer. Luke knows what to do. He drops to the ground, puts himself in a fetal position and grows quiet. The bear approaches him with caution then sniffs around the entire perimeter of Luke's coiled body. When there's no scent of food, the young bear grows bored and wanders off toward the nearby stream.

We speed up the descent of the cage and cable. Luke clambers aboard the rescue basket as quickly as possible. He's twenty feet in the air when momma bear appears on the scene. She looks up at Luke and bellows as he dangles above her. Then, she locates her cub and heads for the water. Crisis averted.

Luke's first words as he joins us up on Charlie Tango are, "That bear sure had bad breath!" We all burst out laughing as the tension is released.

On our ride back to Seattle, we take a picture of the engagement ring with my hand beneath Ana's. Then we text the photo to the members of both of our families with the following message: "It's official, we're engaged. Love, AS and CG". It doesn't take more than a few moments before my IPhone pings with congratulations from Grace, Carrick, Mia, Ray and Carla. Mia wants to help plan our party while Grace wants to settle on the date for the celebration. We'll have to call the grandparents since they don't use texts.

Then, we send out a second set of texts to friends and co-workers. My office staff, represented by Ros, send their best regards. They're not surprised since they saw how I behaved when Ana visited my office recently. Kate, Ethan, Janelle, Edwin and Jack have all sent their best wishes by the time Charlie Tango lands on the roof of GEH Enterprises.

Jack wants to host a small gathering at SIP next week to celebrate Ana's engagement. We agree on a time that works with both of our schedules. I wonder who will attend the small SIP event. I imagine that Jack will invite some media moguls as a way of putting his company in the limelight. That sort of breaking news should keep Jack and the media crowd in Seattle happily gossiping away about our upcoming wedding, for a while. Ana's a bit concerned that Jose hasn't responded. I wish he'd just get over his crush on Ana. Too bad that Lily wasn't interested in Jose. He's not a bad guy, just needs more therapy and a new love interest.

When Ana and I are safely ensconced at Escala, I intend to tell her more about my anxiety attack during our adventure. She needs to know about my dark side, if she's going to be my loyal companion in life. I trust her implicitly. I also need to discuss my childhood issues with my own mother, food, and survival in a session with John Flynn. Perhaps it's time for another couples' counseling event.

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKED THE MEADOW SCENE. DO YOU WANT TO SIT IN ON THE THERAPY SESSION?**


	51. Chapter 51: Changes

**Ch. 51 Changes**

**ANA POV**

Now that we're back to our more predictable life in Seattle, our engagement issues take a front and center position among our family and friends. Grace has arranged for a somewhat private party at the Grey residence to celebrate our status at the end of September. Mia's taken control of the details. I'm relieved since I have no interest in such displays.

On our first night back at Escala, Christian and I are soaking in a warm tub and recovering from our scratches and sore muscles. I'm reclining against his chest in neck deep bubbly water when he tells me more about his psychological state during our bear adventure.

"Anastasia, I want you to know something more about how I felt during this weekend," he whispers in my ear in a confessional tone. He's resting against the back of the tub and a padded head rest.

"Out of control?" I guess and giggle a bit about my fiancé's typical attempts to arrange life such that chaos is avoided.

"It was a bit more than simply being frustrated with our balloon crash and not being able to call for help."

"Really?" I respond while lifting my leg out of the water and watching the bubbles cascade down my calf and thigh.

"Uhm…you've got mighty fine legs, Ana but…don't distract me from my story," he comments while patting my hips.

I sit up a bit and look back at Christian's face. His eyes are deadly serious and the expression on his face looks nearly pained. "Sorry, Christian, I want to know exactly how you felt then."

He pulls me to his chest and holds me with care then huffs a bit before starting. This must be serious!

"When I was attempting to save you from getting swiped with a bear's claw, I started feeling nauseous, jittery, dizzy and sweaty in a matter of minutes…I know from my years in therapy that those physiological symptoms are consistent with a panic attack…"

"I'd never have guessed that you felt that way because you had your game face on, Christian. However, you were able to push through those feelings and pull me to safety…You're amazing…because I couldn't have done that," I admit and then turn my head enough to kiss his chiseled jaw.

"Thanks, baby, but I was having some PTSD flashbacks during that experience as well. Let me assure you it was intense and frightening…I think the fact that I used our only remaining eggs to distract the bears from your ass brought me back to those early years of my life when my mother and I were starving and…then she died in front of my eyes. I couldn't save her…."

I turn around to straddle Christian's hips and look into his frightened eyes. He looks so vulnerable at the moment and gorgeous. Then I stroke his cheek and kiss it. He visibly relaxes as I sooth him. "Baby, I had no idea that you were reliving that horror because of the food and danger issues we faced…What can I do?"

"Just your presence kept me from losing it completely…Your touch, later that night, soothed me like a drug. But, I think I'll need a session or two with Flynn. I was so rattled and kept thinking about how I had failed my mother…that I couldn't help her. My anxious thoughts were consumed with guilt and blame."

"I had no idea. You hid those feelings well and performed like a star, Christian," I assure him and then pull myself into his chest. He hugs me tight. "Are you still bothered by it, even now?" I ask with growing concern.

"What shocked me was my dramatic physical and emotional response. In my head, I was still that starving little four year old trying to awaken my dying mother…I felt all the horror again just as though it was happening at that moment. My body was on high alert for hours after our bear encounter."

I hold Christian close and tear up a bit as I imagine his sense of hopelessness and angst. "Oh, sweetheart…Is there something that Flynn can do to relieve your symptoms?"

"Flynn has some technique called EMDR that helps re-route flashbacks and allay anxiety. I may benefit from the therapy," he adds. "In fact, I'm going to schedule a session with Flynn this coming week."

"Would you mind if I attend the intervention session with you and Dr. Flynn, baby? I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you and want to know more about all of your demons…Please," I beg when I see Christian's resistant facial expression.

"I'm not sure I want you to see me in such a vulnerable state, angel…let me discuss it with Dr. Flynn, OK?" he responds warily. My poor fifty he's always trying to keep his defenses up.

"Sure…thanks for letting me inside your head about your panic episode. Knowing about your darkest, deepest anxieties will only help us grow closer, Christian."

Christian smiles at last and kisses me gently then says, "That's only because I trust you so implicitly. What saved me during the weekend was your presence…Holding you, mimicking your breathing, relying on your knowledge about survival techniques were the only factors that counted. "

"That's wonderful to know…You should trust me because I'm going to be your wife and teammate in life. I want to soothe you, reassure you, give you strength, Christian," I chant while looking into his worried grey eyes. As I look into his depths I see fear and sorry being replaced with hope and joy. That's the power I have to heal my man. What a heady feeling.

"I cannot tell you how important you are to me, Anastasia. You're like the antithesis of my mother. She was ruined by her pimp, drugs and whoring…But, you're strong, brave and disciplined. It's your mind, and purity that reassure me about our future," he divulges with the most ardent and earnest look on his face that I've ever seen.

"Oh, Christian, I love and cherish you so very much at this precise moment…Why don't we dry off and then just hold one another in our soft, warm bed?" At my suggestion, Christian lifts us both out of the water and then wraps us both in a large towel.

"That sounds like a great idea, angel. I feel so relieved now that you know more about the craziness that was in my head while you were in danger…If anything tragic had occurred on our adventure, I couldn't and wouldn't have been able to forgive myself."

"Shh…baby, let's just relish the moment and the fact that we're safe and sound, due to both of our efforts," I remind him while we climb under the covers of our sorely missed king-sized bed. We hold each other like never before. Christian lays on his back and pulls me across his right shoulder. My hair splays across his chest like a curtain and he kisses my head with reverence. We both drift off to a sound sleep within moments.

On the day of our engagement party at SIP, there's a lot of chatter going around and it's not simply because I'm going to marry the most eligible bachelor in the state of Washington, and the next three states to the east combined. Janelle whispers to me that there's going to be a big announcement at our party and that top management is really going to get shaken up. At the moment, all I care about is Christian.

Jack calls us all into the conference room around 4pm. Christian hasn't yet arrived but there's plenty of finger food, drinks and a large cake on the table. All the chairs have been pushed against the wall. Someone spent a lot of time decorating our work space and it looks classy.

More than fifty people have filled the room in the space of ten minutes. Some of the men near Jack are people I've never even seen before. Jack taps a metal fork on a nearby bottle of champagne. I can feel Christian's heat before I see him. There's a hush and an intake of breath as the SIP employees get a good long look at my gorgeous fiancé. Some of the women look at me with envy, others with amazement.

"I'd like to make a few very important announcements today," Jack states with a grin so broad it can only mean that he's had some sort of promotion. He looks absolutely giddy. Nancy and the kids will be thrilled. Well, he deserves it.

"First, we're here to celebrate our youngestintern's upcoming nuptials. That would be Anastasia Steele," he announces and points to me with pride. I blush and bow my head. Christian's got his arm wrapped snugly around my waist.

"She's just snagged the very eligible and successful, Christian Grey, for her own and we couldn't be happier for them." He indicates the man now happily kissing my cheek, my fifty shades of happy. We both look at the group and smile.

"Have you set a date yet for the big event?" Jack asks. We nod to indicate that it's undecided.

Jack opens a bottle of champagne, turns the bottle to uncork it, and pours each of us a small amount of liquid. He takes his glass and toasts us with enthusiasm..

"To our newest and happiest couple. May you have a wonderful future together, here in Seattle," he oozes sincerely.

Christian looks at me with nothing but love and deep appreciation. I give him my best smile. Then, I look at Jack with fondness.

"Thank you, Jack," I say and clink my glass with Christian's as well as Jack's.

"Thanks," Christian agrees, "to the woman of my dreams." Then, he kisses me gently and folds me into his chest in a protective gesture.

"Here, here," Edwin chants and then my co-workers respond in kind. We toast, munch on food and then I cut the cake. As we chat away, Janelle asks for the rest of the big news.

Jack can hardly contain himself once he's prompted. "SIP has just been purchased by a large real estate conglomerate from Atlanta."

There's a collective intake of breath as we all stare with uncertainty at Jack and the men who have now gathered near him toward the front of the room.

"Do not worry, they fully support SIP's current philosophy and orientation. And, now, I'd like to introduce our new owner, Mike Kingsfield," Jack assures us and gestures toward an attractive middle aged man standing beside him. He's trim, dark haired and taller than average with crinkly green eyes.

"Good afternoon, folks, and congratulations to Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele," he says while nodding with a friendly smile in our direction.

"Well, I feel as though I've just gotten engaged myself. I'm pleased to be the new owner of such an innovative and cutting edge company and will do anything in my power to maintain the productive and creative juices that are new pulsing through the arteries of this successful publishing house. To our combined bright future."

Everyone applauds his reassuring message. "After much discussion, I'm pleased to announce that there are going to be a few changese and promotions taking place next week. In particular, Jack Hyde has just been appointed as Associate Editor of SIP."

We clap and Edwin makes a few wolf whistles. Next, Jack makes an announcement that stuns everyone in the room. "I've debated the next promotion for several days but reached a very sound decision...about my replacement. Please give your full support to a very bright, talented and incredibly productive new Managing Editor. That would be none other than our intern, Anastasia Steele. She's using all the latest and greatest resources for attracting new talent and she's very efficient. In the few months she's been on board she's learned all I know and more."

I look at Jack and then Christian with absolute shock on my face. "What?" is the only word that comes out of my mouth. I realize that both Janelle and Edwin must be not only disappointed but ready to pummel Jack for bypassing their efforts over the past year.

There must be some mistake, I think. What makes me so much better than my more experienced peers? I feel a sinking sensation in my gut and look at Mr. Kingsfield, Jack Hyde and then Christian with disbelief. They smile with joy as I blush six shades of pink. I look at my friends who suddenly cannot be found in the crowd.

The clapping in the room sounds less than enthusiastic to my ears. I wonder if people think I somehow manipulated Jack or Mr. Kingsfield. The tension in the room can be cut with a knife. I notice that Janelle, Victoria and Edwin have made their way to the corner and leave almost immediately, while others huddle and whisper over their cake.

A few of my co-workers nod and wish me the best but most are as stunned as I feel. My new promotion has impacted the group like an earthquake. We're more than discombobulated. Jack makes his way to where I stand with Christian.

"Your fiancé's going to make her mark on the publishing field in a very short time, Mr. Grey. We're just fortunate to have hired and trained her at the right time. She's a very talented young woman with a great future."

"Good choice, Jack. You're certainly right about her brains and talent, Mr. Hyde. I just hope you don't work her so hard that she won't have time for me," he jokes and shakes his hand. "Congrats to you."

"Thank you…I'm sure you're a very busy man, Mr. Grey; the two of you will balance one another," he responds graciously.

"Congratulations, Ana," Christian gushes and kisses my head.

Oh, how I wish the last ten minutes could be erased from history. I do not want to be the person to drive a wedge between myself and my colleagues. I wish I'd never seen Mike Kingsfield and his plans for promoting the talent.

**AN: Hope you like Ana's promotion. Surprised about the new owner of SIP? Therapy session up next.**


	52. Chapter 52: EMDR and Rivalries

**Ch. 52 EMDR AND ETC.**

**CG POV**

Flynn and I have decided that my first EMDR session is going to be private. Ana comes to the office with me but waits in his outer office and works on her manuscripts with her IPAD while I undergo the new therapy. I've already told John about my PTSD flashback terrors during our bear encounter.

"I haven't had a panic attack like that one in years, Flynn, and it shook me to my core." I describe my physiological responses to John in detail.

"What do you think triggered your symptoms?"

"The intense fear that I felt for Ana's safety and survival; there's no doubt. When I thought a mauling was imminent, I began to have flashbacks related to the abusive assaults from my mother's pimp. I could feel him dragging me from under the bed."

"Anything else that functioned as a trigger for your PTSD responses?"

"Oh, yeah…when I threw the last food source we had, to distract the bears. I felt despondent and then flashed on a memory from childhood where I ate the last morsel of food in the house…my mother had nothing left to eat…I took it from her."

"You were a starving, vulnerable child and needed the food more than she did, Christian. Adults can live two to three weeks without food, as long as they have water. Children cannot."

"I know that in my rational mind, Flynn, but the emotions of guilt were dominating and flooding my body with so much force that I was already reliving some of those days from childhood…the weakness from starvation, the fear of losing my mother, the pain I felt while being burned, and the sorrow when I could not awaken her…were nearly overwhelming. I was helpless…devastated… all over again." I bury my head in my hands and sob deeply, like I've not done in over twenty years.

Flynn lets me emote for several minutes and then tells me more about EMDR. The acronym stands for eye movement desensitization and reprocessing. There's a strange looking black metallic device in the room. It's about four feet tall and looks like a small music stand. A fifteen inch T-bar extends across the top of the tripod and it's about six inches high. There's a row of unlit lights embedded in the middle of the bar.

"These strong feelings need to surface, Christian, but your memories of the behaviors associated with them can be stored in a part of your brain that separates the emotional content from the events themselves. The device you see before us requires the movement of your eyes back and forth across a horizontal field of moving green lights. While your eyes are tracking the light's movement, I want you to start with the least difficult memory. Try to recall every detail of the event including the sights, smells, and feelings. We'll revisit each of your painful memories during subsequent EMDR sessions until the events that caused them no longer trigger such overwhelming emotions."

"It's something like defanging my PTSD experience, then? "I ask with a bit of humor. Flynn nods and smiles at my analogy.

"Does EMDR sound like something you'd like to try to relieve your responses, Christian?"

"Sure. It's worth experimenting with since the flashbacks activate me so much that I can hardly sleep. I want to be a psychologically healthy husband to Ana. She deserves a partner who's not haunted by the demons from his past."

"If not, you'll risk alienating her, in the long run. Untreated PTSD renders the victim incapable of maintaining close emotional ties to others in addition to the nightmares, attempts to avoid reminders of the event and the startle reflexes you've already noted."

"I thought I had most of those symptoms under wraps but now that I've made myself vulnerable to feeling love and caring for another person, so my psyche's rebelling with these emotional signals."

"Let's see how well EMDR works for you…Eventually, you will be able to recall the threats to your safety but you won't become emotionally and physiologically activated….It's important that you've got Ana as a motivating factor for the therapy."

"I don't think I'd be participating in this therapy if it weren't for Anastasia, John…How many sessions will I need before the symptoms fade?"

"We could start with six sessions and see how you feel after each one. If you're not able to recall certain events or material, we may need to hypnotize you first. Hypnosis will enable you to let down your psychological defenses. Also, if you're still upset when we complete each EMDR session, we can engage you with progressive relaxation exercises during hypnosis."

"OK, let's do it. The first and least awful memory is actually…feeling hungry," I confess since physical pain is easier for me to cope with than the emotional component.

"I want you to relax into the couch, then focus on the moving lights, move your eyes back and forth and recall every image, sensation and event associated with your hunger. Become that little four year old boy again," Flynn instructs me as he flicks on the device's lights.

I focus my consciousness on nothing but the green lights, then lose myself in the memory of that time. The past comes back quickly; with a vengeance. I feel the gnawing and rumbling of my gut. I'm weak and cry out to my mother for food. She's lying on the carpet in our shabby, filthy living room. She mumbles something incoherent and lifts her arm in a futile gesture to soothe me. I crawl around and find food crumbs on the carpet nearest her. My tongue licks the few remaining sources of food. Then I collapse on her back and cry myself to sleep. It feels like days have passed. Momma's comatose.

I remember the color of the faded and ripped blue cotton dress she wore, the ghastly look in her hopeless eyes, the gaunt nearly gruesome expression on her sick face, the dull and dry quality of the thinning brown hair on her head.

For the first time in years, I also recall that she was lying in a pool of vomit and drool was flowing from her mouth. It's a repulsive scent so I move away from the drying liquid. The faded tan carpet is covered with dirt and dust. The hope I had that momma would help me fades as I realize that she cannot respond to my desperate pleas for food. I gain a small sense of comfort from the contact with her weakened body. Her arm covers me protectively. But, I'm helpless when it comes to feeding my hunger.

And much later, I hear the heavy sound of boots outside of our door. It takes every ounce of strength left in my spindly little body to crawl under the smelly bed in momma's room. The mattress sags and is stained with various bodily fluids; it reeks of urine, vomit, semen and blood. I find a threadbare blanket and pull it over myself so that Mr. Nightmare won't find me. But, it's futile, since he eventually seeks me out and swears while pulling me by my leg. I'm screaming and kicking in terror as his hideous face snarls at me with disgust. He's smoking a vile smelling unfiltered cigarette. He calls me a worthless little shit and slaps my face. I cannot think about him anymore or I'll explode.

That's all that comes to mind as I block out the rest of the memories. When the lights stop moving, my face is covered with tears and my body is sweating profusely. I open my eyes and feel somewhat relieved, however it's not enough.

"How are you feeling right now, Christian?"

"Stunned at the details of what I recalled from that time but very aroused over the feelings I still harbor about being abused by the pimp."

"You're recalling more information than ever before, Christian. I want to help you calm down over the abuse. You accessed more than just one memory today and it's pushing you beyond your capacity to cope right now…Is hypnosis acceptable to you?"

"I guess…So, I'd be put into a trance and then what?"

"Christian, I can put you into an altered state of consciousness, right now. The trance enables you to relax deeply. You'll be open to suggestions about letting your body go." John's looking at me kindly and speaking in a soothing tone. His eyes are full of confidence. I trust him.

"What sorts of suggestions will you make to me?" I find myself resisting his idea about letting go, but I'm not sure why.

"First, I'll suggest that you are going to feel very calm and light. Then, I'm going to urge you to remember more of your feelings about how safe you feel with Anastasia.

"I'd very much like to go there," I assure Flynn.

"Let's proceed then. First, get as comfortable as you can on the couch… Good... Now I want you to track the path of my fingers across your field of vision. On the count of five I want you to start letting go of your tension."

"One, your muscles are letting go of their tightness and you're feeling relieved."

I breathe fully and feel myself slump into the couch. My body feels heavy and my head rolls forward onto my chest after a moment or two.

"Two. Your legs grow heavier with each breath you take." My legs soon feel as though they are encased in cement.

"Three. Your arms reach down toward the floor with each breath you take." My arms have fallen forward and nearly touch the floor. They feel leaden with heaviness.

"Four. Your head hangs down, near your arms, with abandon." My tension has vanished as I follow the prompts Flynn gives me with full compliance.

"Five. You are completely freed from tension now. Breathe, Christian." I feel peaceful as I enter the trance. Dr. Flynn lets me enjoy the sensations for several moments. They're in distinct contrast to the memories that surfaced during the EMDR session.

"When I touch you, I want you to remember how you felt the last time Ana held you." He touches me firmly, on the shoulder.

I feel pleased and excited as I recall her soothing touch. I also recall the feel of her generous lips on my neck, chest and shoulders.

"Do you like that feeling, Christian?"

"Oh yes, she's so reassuring, hmm," I croon with pleasure. It's in direct contrast to what the pimp did to me all those years ago.

"Now I want you to think about how you felt when you held her last," he instructs me while giving me plenty of time to imagine the details.

I can almost feel Ana's silkened skin in my hands. I recall touching her head and hair. Ana's body feels supple and firm, her thick hair feels soft.

"Now imagine touching her in other places."

So, I imagine touching her perfectly shaped breasts and running my hands over them towards her abdomen and ass. She's so firm and inviting. I moan with desire at the memory of squeezing her cheeks.

"Tell me about what you are feeling."

"I feel stimulated but happy. I want to kiss her mouth. I want to touch her…everywhere."

"Very good, Christian. Now, I'm going to count to five again. As I count, you are going to awaken from your trance. When you awaken, you will feel incredibly refreshed and calm. You will feel great pleasure when you see Anastasia. You will desire her touch."

"Yes," I agree, "I want to bury myself in her. She's my angel."

"One, you are feeling more alert…Two, your arms are lighter…Three, your head lifts…Four, your legs are free…Five, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken and straighten up." He snaps his fingers and I pull out of the trance within moments of his command.

I feel wonderful. My agitated and anxious state of being has lifted entirely and I'm smiling with pleasure.

"Looks like our time is up, Christian. Would you like to see Anastasia, now."

"Yes, please. I cannot wait to have contact with my fiancé."

Dr. Flynn walks me out to the waiting room where Ana sits with a welcoming smile.

**ANA POV **

The look in Christian's eyes as he emerges from his time with Flynn can only be described as joyful. However, I also note that his jaw and face look strained. His hair has been tussled. He's had a very eventful hour-long therapy session. I nearly sprint as I hold my arms out and embrace my man. He smiles with newfound energy and shakes his head in wonder to see me.

"Flynn, you're worth all that I pay you," is what Christian says when he takes me in his arms and cuddles. I kiss my fiancé's lips with enthusiasm.

"I take it that your EMDR session went well," I comment as we wave goodbye to Dr. Flynn. He nods in agreement.

"We covered a lot of territory, which I'll tell you about later. Right now, I just want to go out to eat and then get you home to Escala. I need to lose myself in you, baby."

"Sounds good to me, Christian. I've just been reading over my new job description and I'm already feeling exhausted."

"Let's just think about us tonight," he urges as we hold hands on the way to the parking lot.

"Where would you like to dine, my love?"

"How about Canli's with a view of the lake and their best duck dinner?"

My mouth is already watering. I wonder if I should even mention the snarky little email message that Edwin sent to me and twelve other people at the office today. The subject line read "Congratulations" but the content reeked of jealousy and sarcasm.

"I think we should all congratulate Miss Anastasia Steele (or I should say, the soon to be, Mrs. Grey) on her 'well earned' promotion."

My blood boils as I note that quotation marks around the two words that must burn Janelle and Edwin to the core. The pushback is already starting. Then, I think better of it. I'm going to focus on learning more about Christian's breakthrough during his time with Dr. Flynn today. I have to address Edwin's message tomorrow and need some time to plan the most appropriate response.

**AN: REACTIONS TO CG'S SESSION WITH FLYNN? HOW SHOULD ANA REACT TO EDWIN'S PUTDOWN? **

**MANY THANKS TO CONTRITE SHADOW FOR HER INSIGHTFUL COMMENTS ABOUT WORKPLACE TENSIONS. THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT ABOUT THE THERAPY SESSION.**


	53. Chapter 53: Edwin and SIP

**Ch. 53 EDWIN AND SIP**

**ANA POV**

After thinking carefully about Edwin's challenging email rant, I decide to take the high road and simply ignore it. However, I worry that Edwin might throw down the gauntlet about other issues, if he thinks he can get away with publicly insulting me. I mention none of this to Christian since he's still undergoing EMDR sessions two days per week. My job tensions will not interfere with his healing process, I decide. I meet with Jack, the Associate Editor in Chief, for a few hours each week while he trains me further about how to motivate my assistants as well as our writing talent.

My job as Managing Editor involves making many more decisions about which of the Assistant Editors will be assigned certain manuscripts and assigning them manageable timelines for giving me feedback about their quality. If I subsequently approve them for publication, the assistants must run careful edits on the content and consistency of the books, poems, and articles. In addition, I oversee and input material about SIP on our website and manage a stable of our contracted and seasoned authors. Basically, it's overwhelming, for the first month or so.

Some of the Assistant Editors and interns at SIP are testing me, however, with a work slowdown. Edwin and Janelle complain that they need more time to make decisions about the manuscripts. Other editors have become sloppy with their editing tasks and are glossing over grammatical and spelling mistakes that should have been flagged. It's my task to motivate them and check for errors. Edwin has been calling in sick and coming in late more often. He never behaved in this manner when he and Janelle were an item. They staff is doing enough work to meet the minimum job requirements but I know they are capable of so much more.

After some thought, I decide to begin an incentive program. The program actually involves a sort of competition between the Assistant Editors and Interns. I decide that for each manuscript they process well, either for editing or quality, they will earn points. The points are tied to how rapidly and carefully they've done their jobs. At the end of the month, their points can be converted into a cash prize (a gift card of their choice for $500). In addition, I speak personally to each of our interns and promise them a promotion to Assistant Editor by the end of the year, if they earn a certain amount of points by then. Not only am I providing them with positive reinforcements, but I'm also using a divide and conquer strategy to get them focused on their tasks.

Jack's a bit concerned about the cost of my incentive program, but I argue that it will help us publish the material more quickly and turn a profit more quickly, once a piece has been put into play in the marketplace. He makes me promise that the incentive program will expire in six months. I cringe, but agree, since the workers will have changed their bad habits by then. Besides, I can always reinstate the program, on an intermittent basis, if their work begins slipping again.

Janelle responds well to the incentive program and wins the first gift card at the end of the month. She jumps for joy and tells me that she'll be buying some great clothes with the card; clothes that she can wear to impress Luke. She's been much more friendly to me since we created the reward program. Edwin, however, remains recalcitrant and I worry that he's either planning to switch jobs or has something more nefarious in mind. He comes in late every third day and gives me a glum look. He even shirks his shoulders when I mention his attitude. His work always manages to meet the deadline but he's making editing errors and slowing down my own progress. I may need to write him up. I decide to mention Edwin's behavior to Jack.

Jack feels sorry for Edwin because of what's happened with his relationship to Janelle and my own promotion. He believes we ought to give Edwin some time to come around.

"He's going through a tough time just now, Ana," Jack offers, "let's give him six months to change his behavior. Write him up if it continues for three months and if he doesn't pull himself together by spring, you should fire him."

I shudder at the thought of having to fire one of my former friends and, admittedly, someone who gave me excellent training when I first began the job at SIP. Edwin's optimistic attitude and jokes were always helpful in getting me through our long days in front of the computer screens. I think fondly of our group date at the Alibi Room when Christian and I were on shaky ground with our own relationship. Edwin and Janelle were so happy together, before Luke Sawyer swept Janelle off her feet. I hurt a bit for Edwin when I remember that time in June. That sparks another set of great memories.

The engagement party Grace hosted for us, at the end of September, went off without a hitch; thanks to Mia's obsessive planning and focus on details. All our families as well as friends and associates were invited. Dr. Flynn and his wife, Jack and Nancy as well as Janelle attended our party, as did several other staff members. Edwin was notably absent. He didn't even RSVP. Elena actually attended the event but kept her distance. Carla, as usual, had some dramatic excuse for not attending the party. She'd been reconciling with Bob for the past month or so and couldn't risk leaving him. I suspect the actual reason is that she's embarrassed about her behavior with Richard during the camping trip. I'm relieved that Carla wasn't able to attend, since the tension between Christian and Carla, over my kidnapping, remains potent.

The soiree was quite the social event for Seattle. Our official engagement photo was taken and appeared in various forms of social media. Everyone who knows about GEH and Christian Grey also know that he's about to be married. We both look absolutely delighted with one another in the photo. Gifts and congratulations continue to pour in from his business associates and charities. I'm just happy that Christian's EMDR therapy has really settled him down. He's so much more relaxed and happy these days. His demons are finally being put to rest.

The most important and memorable aspect of our party was Christian's declarations about me during the very public event. After everyone gathered under the tents in the backyard of Grace and Carrick's mansion, Christian thanked them and told the story of how we met.

"Seattle's 7.0 earthquake may have really caused damage and shaken up our city but I'll always think of it fondly."

People look at Christian with surprise as he makes the claim since most know about the extensive damage to GEH's Grey House because of the quake.

"Anastasia Steele and I were trapped in an elevator together for more than 24 hours on that day. She just completed an interview with me for the student newspaper at WSU and was leaving the building. I walked to the elevator with her and got tossed in during the 'Big One'. Those 24 hours were the best of my life. She, literally, shook up my cold heart during our captivity. Ana's been able to soothe my psyche on a number of levels since that day. Our emotional bond grows stronger all the time. Therefore, I want to offer a toast to mother nature and the woman of my dreams. She means the world to me."

The group responds with humor and a toast to me and to earthquakes. Then, Carrick and Grace rave about how much I've transformed Christian. "She's turned our son into a very happy man. We're so thrilled to welcome Ana into our family as our future daughter in law," they gush. I blush and respond in kind with a response of, "I can't wait to become a permanent part of this family." The group seems so pleased with our friendly and sincere wishes.

Later, I pipe up with my own toast, "To my wonderful, caring and brave fiancé," I offer, "I love you so much, Christian, and will work every day toward making you a happy and satisfied husband, father and son." His family looks on with approval as I mention the possibility of children. Christian kisses me with passion when I conclude my little speech.

Ros took me aside at our party and confessed that Christian's been so pleasant at work that he's actually taking the time to thank people and sign off with a "goodbye" on his phone exchanges and messages.

"I think his growing consideration of others' needs and his good manners are due to your influence, Anastasia," she claims and then offers several examples of his changed manner. I smile with satisfaction at the news. It's more complicated than my presence in his life but I'm not about to tell her about his therapeutic breakthroughs.

His last two EMDR sessions focused entirely on the abuse and torture that he suffered at the hands of his mother's pimp. Christian was so tense after each exposure that he needed an extra half hour of progressive relaxation during hypnosis. I note the extent to which the therapy sessions are putting his fears to rest, though. He was less tense overall and more loving and carefree.

On the nights after his EMDR, his needs for me are keen. I soothe him with new sexual positions and even some action between my breasts. That move really pleases him. I'm thrilled knowing how much succor I can offer Christian when he's hurting. Now that we're engaged, he's more confident about us and what our future holds.

But, all of that was jeopardized by my naivety and Edwin's interference and meddling one awful day in November, after I'd written him up for tardiness on the job.

"You think you're so great since the promotion and your engagement to Mr. Billionaire," Edwin spit out with resentment. "You're no different than the rest of us, Steele, you just got lucky. It won't last, once Grey gets bored with you."

"Your comment is inappropriate and personal…Don't take out your frustration with Janelle on me, Edwin," I counter. "I'm sorry for what happened between you but it wasn't my fault."

"You'll get yours, don't worry," he hisses. Edwin's mean-spirited claim cuts me to the core. I'm so hurt that I retreat from him and run to the break room with tears in my eyes. I'm trying to calm myself down with breathing exercises when who should enter the room but SIP's owner, Mr. Kingsfield. He opens the door unexpectedly and sees that I'm alone and crying.

"I'm sorry that I've disturbed you Miss Steele…Is something wrong at work?" he asks in a kindly manner.

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Kingsfield, excuse me," I offer and immediately pull myself together. "It's just the challenges of being a manager…Sometimes, you have to tell people things they don't want to hear and they tell you the same." I'm so shaken by Edwin's comments that I reveal more than I intended.

"You seem quite upset, Miss Steele," he persists while looking gently into my eyes. "Who has upset you?" He really seems concerned and like such a great guy.

I shake my head no. "I'm okay now. I should return to my desk, Mr. Kingsfield," I respond and smile in an unconvincing manner.

"Please, call me Mike," he answers. "I want to know what's going on at the nuts and bolts level at SIP, however."

"It's an issue of employee motivation, Mike," I confess since he wants details but I'm not giving names.

"Yeah, I know about motivational problems…I've been confronting them for years…Why don't you tell me more?" He suggests and looks into my eyes with sincerity and determination. I might as well be honest about the issue.

"One of my editors has a problem with tardiness, ever since I was promoted over him," I divulge.

"You're looking at competition and jealousy and they're powerful motivators," he asserts. "What are you doing about it?"

I tell him about the write-up and my incentive program, which haven't worked on Edwin. Then I explain more about the past and some of his problems.

"How did he respond when you gave him a write-up?" Mike asks with interest and concern.

"He started in with a personal attack on me," I admit and start crying a bit as I recall the painful words.

Suddenly, Mike is all ears and very defensive of me. He pats my back and then pulls me into his arms for a long hug. "You poor thing. I'm going to fire the bastard," Mike promises me. "Who is he?"

"Please don't, it will only make things worse…I think I can handle it; his words just took me by surprise," I say but am shocked to be in Mike's arms, even if it's a kindly gesture. I pull back immediately.

Mike steps back as well and apologizes. "Sorry, didn't mean to get personal, Anastasia…I just don't like to see my personnel getting verbally abused at work."

"Thanks, Mike, I appreciate having a shoulder to cry on…but I'd like to manage the problem on my own."

"Alright, I can respect your need to use authority in your own way," he assures me. "I'm really pleased that we had this conversation and I thank you for your honesty, Ana."

"No problem, Mike. It was good to blow off steam about the problem…thanks again."

I leave the break room as Mr. Kingsfield makes the rounds at the office. He's asking people more about what they do and how. He meets with Jack for an hour and things seem to be going well. At the end of the day, Edwin approaches me with a sinister look on his face.

"By the way," he announces with a snide tone to his voice,"I'm giving you my two weeks' notice…I found another job at the major publishing house in Seattle."

My body fills with sudden relief as Edwin makes his claim. I won't have to deal with Mr. Moody ever again. Then, I also feel regret over the end of our friendship and the fact that I wasn't able to bring Edwin into the fold again with my incentives. On Edwin's last day at SIP, we take him to lunch and he's friendly enough but restrained toward me and Janelle. He walks out the door at 4pm and waves to us with a smirk on his face.

When I return to my desk, I see that he's left a good-bye message on email. In fact, it's not just to me but to the entire group. The subject line reads "Promotions at SIP". There's a photo of Mike Kingsfield and me in what looks like a warm embrace in our break room. Under it, there's a caption. "This is how Anastasia Steele got hers. Too bad Christian Grey doesn't know what his fiancé does at work. That's why I'm leaving…there's no justice. Edwin." I note that he's also copied all the media outlets and GEH.

My gut wrenches as I contemplate the repercussions of this one photo. I immediately call Christian to explain the embrace. It actually looks much more intimate than it happened to be. I hope Mr. Kingsfield responds with a defense. Maybe we can sue Edwin for slander. Christian does not answer the phone call. I bury my head in my hands as I think about damage control.

**AN: Surprised by Edwin's move? What do you think the implications will be of this one photo?**


	54. Chapter 54: Damage Control

**Ch. 53 Damage Control**

**CG POV**

My first response to Edwin's photo is panic. Why the fuck is this wealthy middle aged owner of SIP hugging Anastasia? I'm furious that she's told me nothing about it. I'm also mystified about Edwin's resignation since the last I knew they were getting along well at work. She's keeping too much information from me and I'm pissed off about that, too. Is she trying to hide something from me, protect me or maybe, pretending to be someone she's not? Perhaps she needs another spanking.

On the other hand, since Ana and I have been harassed by seemingly incriminating pictures for some time now, I decide to take a few deep breaths and calm down. The progressive relaxation exercises that Flynn's been teaching me are helping me control my typical responses. I close my eyes and walk through each of his suggestions. Within less than ten minutes, I'm feeling almost normal.

When I think about it rationally, I know without a doubt that Ana loves me, and only me. I remember the look in her eyes when I made love to her last night and then I feel confident about our bond. We're a matched pair. I don't care for the fact that Mike Kingsfield is hugging her but there must be some reasonable explanation. He attended our engagement party at SIP and surely knows that we're a team.

The second issue that confronts me concerns the social media. My security team at GEH immediately blocked Edwin's message from our internal communication system. Thus no one but me and my team know of its existence. However, the photo has now been circulated to various social media outlets as well as SIP. I decide to contact Mike Kingsfield about what he intends to do concerning Edwin's accusations. He answers his phone almost immediately when he sees my caller ID.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. I want to assure you that there was nothing romantic going on between me and your fiancé. She was upset about this guy's tardiness. He had just insulted her…I was simply trying to calm her down," he says upon answering his phone.

"I don't care for the way you chose to calm Anastasia down, Mr. Kingsfield…she responds well to verbal communication, I can assure you…Furthermore, when did this encounter occur?"

"Listen, Grey, I'm a happily married man who is twice the age of your fiancé. I have no designs on her. Hugging is just my style since I'm more inclined to be physical than verbal. It happened about two and a half weeks ago…Capice?"

"Well…Please keep your hands off of my woman, in the future. I'm the only one who should be calming her down," I assert, then consider another thought, "Why is it that I don't know about her problems at work?"

"Don't worry, I apologized to her for the hug almost immediately. She wasn't returning it…In terms of knowing about her problems with this asshole…That's a matter that you'll want to explore with your fiancé. I happened to be visiting SIP one day in mid-November and had a chance encounter with the tearful Managing Editor, Ana, in the break room."

"What did she tell you about the issue?"

"When I pressed her for details, she explained the situation with the man (Edwin, in retrospect) who just made the public accusations about her promotion. She told me about some of the incentives she implemented and her lack of success with them regarding this creep's behavior…I offered to fire the little punk but she wouldn't hear of it."

"What are you planning to do about damage control and morale at SIP?"

"We've already issued a statement to all employees about the fact that I had nothing to do with Anastasia Steele's promotion. It was Jack Hyde, alone, who made the decision to promote her over her peers. Further, my work-related encounter with Miss Steele occurred in November, well after she was already functioning as a Managing Editor. The first time I ever met Miss Steele was on the day of your engagement celebration at SIP, Grey…We can document all my visits to SIP with precise dates and times, to prove my case, since I don't live in Seattle."

"What do you intend to do about the gossip rags and other social media now circulating the story?"

"We've informed all the legitimate news outlets that it's a smear campaign started by a very disgruntled employee and that Miss Steele has documented said employee's problematic behavior over a two month period. In addition, we made the case that the situation depicted was strictly work related. In fact, we were discussing Edwin's insulting and inflammatory responses to Ana's interventions…If the media want to dig further, they can always talk with my wife and employees in Atlanta. I'm no lecher and don't engage in sexual harassment of employees, Grey."

"Thank you for the explanation, Mike; that helps. Goodbye," I offer and then click off.

After concluding my call with Kingsfield, I check my IMs, emails, and texts. Ana has sent me multiple messages reiterating Mike's story. My gut reaction tells me that it's the absolute truth. However, I'm totally pissed that Ana hasn't shared any of these problems about Edwin with me. In fact, it makes me wonder if she really trusts me. It hurts that she's kept her problems at work from me. I want to be fully involved with every aspect of Anastasia's life. Maybe she thinks I'm too emotionally labile and can't handle these dilemmas.

Since Edwin has also made claims about Ana's promotion and our relationship, I contact my attorney to decide on the best strategy for handling his slanderous actions. We discuss plans for a defamation of character lawsuit and consider asking Edwin to issue a public apology. In fact, I've got connections at his new publishing firm and we can pressure him from that end to retract his claims. If I have my way, Edwin will be on unemployment sooner than he can process what's happened to him. I'll use my legal team to kiss his ass.

Then, I take a breath and call Anastasia. She answers her phone on the first ring. "Oh, Christian, I'm so sorry that you had to see the photo of me and Mr. Kingsfield…but by now you've probably figured out that it was all a mistake, right?" she asks with a lilt to her voice. Is she actually trying to humor me? I'm not having any of her 'humor' today.

"Anastasia, what the hell were you thinking when you and Mr. Kingsfield were getting so cozy in SIP's break room?" I'm going to out her secret-keeping strategies, here and now.

"Christian, I knew you were having some intense reactions to your EMDR experiences and just didn't want to bother you with my minor issues at work…I'm sorry," she sobs with contrition oozing from every ounce of her being.

"We're engaged to be married…a team, remember? That means we tell each other everything…So, you withheld all of this information from me, for weeks, to spare me…pain?"

"Yes, Christian…I didn't want you to have to worry about me. And, what happened with Mr. Kingsfield was innocent enough. He insisted that I tell him about why I was upset…I told him a bit about what Edwin said and then I began to cry…He was just trying to be a calming presence…There was no sexual energy involved, at all," she assures me in a confident manner.

I already believe her but it's reassuring to hear her say it. After all, Kingsfield's forty-five, married and doesn't even visit SIP very often. "What did Edwin say and do to upset you so much, Anastasia?"

"That I was just lucky, not all that special…That you'd get bored with me and that I'd get mine. It was insulting and provocative," I divulge.

"And, you actually believe Edwin, don't you?"

"On some level, yes…I think I was lucky to meet you and maybe I'm not all that beautiful or talented. Yes, his insults speak to one of my basic fears," she's sobbing with intensity as she admits to her own demons. My poor, modest Anastasia. She has no clue about how appealing she happens to be. I like that modesty and self-effacing manner.

"Edwin's a total fuck up, Anastasia," I assure her, "and he's got no idea about what I need and want in a marriage partner. Why would he know anything about my issues?"

"He's speaking from his own perspective," she admits and starts to calm down somewhat.

"That's right. I'm absolutely smitten by your beauty, brains and talent. Besides that, what really matters is your character and how well matched we are as two personalities. I'm experienced enough to know what I want and desire in a life partner…You check all my boxes, Ana…don't ever doubt that."

"But, you're upset because I didn't tell you about my problems with Edwin and my encounter with Mike," she pushes our discussion to the next level.

"You called Kingsfield, Mike?"

"Sorry, baby, he asked me to call him Mike…Anyway, I was trying to protect you from further emotional trauma," she persists. "I guess I wasn't giving you credit for being able to deal with my issues, too."

"Don't refer to the owner of SIP as Mike, OK?…Once again, this crisis gives us an opportunity to learn how to be more intimate with one another," I observe.

"Yes, sorry about that, Christian…So, you want me to explain all the issues I've been encountering at work? Any contact I've had with others?"

"Yes, I do want that, Ana, every day I want to know about your challenges," I admit, "otherwise, it's almost as though you have a secret life that I'm not part of."

"OK, Christian, I see your point," she admits, "but I was afraid you'd go ballistic about Mr. Kingsfield and maybe do something nasty to Edwin."

"Well maybe I would have gone ballistic, at first, but then we could have worked it through together. After I'd threatened them and sent them hate mail," I joke and laugh for the first time in our conversation.

"Do you know, Christian, I realize that by trying to protect you, I'm actually building a barrier between us?"

"My point exactly, Ana…I may be a jerk at times, but I'm your jerk, and we're going to help each other grow and learn about becoming more mature...together. When you keep things from me, it's a sign that you don't trust me. That I'm somehow not good enough or sane enough…It's quite insulting, actually."

"I can see that now, Christian…I think the EMDR is helping you cope with emotional challenges so much more effectively than in the past," she divulges at last. "The fact that we're not rushing our wedding gives us time to uncover more of these issues; to really learn about each other."

"That's a damn good point, Anastasia, about the EMDR as well as about prolonging our engagement," I confess and relax further. "I do think we should issue a public statement about our commitment to one another, though, just in case people think you're cheating on me."

"Of course, I'm happy to come forward with the truth…In fact, I think we ought to point the finger directly at the culprit, Edwin, and publicly question his motives for misinterpreting a very innocent situation."

Then I tell Ana more about what Kingsfield plans to do as well as the legal measures that I've already begun exploring with my attorney. "When we're done with Edwin, he'll be running for the hills and want to get as far away from Seattle as possible."

"I think Jack and I gave Edwin far too much sympathy over his breakup with Janelle," I admit.

"Now, you've also been discussing your problems with Jack and I had no idea about any of it?" Now, I'm getting pissed again.

"Christian, I'm just a very private person and I like to keep these issues to myself," Ana adds, "but with your help I'll work on bringing it all out as soon as possible. It's a habit I learned from Ray."

"That's reassuring to hear, baby, since I was about to insist that you should quit your job if it was causing you that much frustration."

"In general, my new job is fascinating and I've had some success with my incentive program, so don't get the wrong idea…it's just that Edwin was a pain in the ass."

"I get that…I just don't want you keeping things from me…I'm jealous that Jack and Mike get to be privy to your crying sessions and other feelings. I'm out of the loop and I should be inside that loop," I insist.

"If that's true, then I need to know more about what goes on at GEH with some of your frustrations," Ana finally argues.

"Good point, well made, Ana…Alright, I'll give you more of the day to day frustrations that I share with Ros and my team at work."

"Then, we'll never get bored with one another because there will be all sorts of on-going challenges with other people. Or maybe we'll both be overwhelmed with the other's problems."

"We'll find out what works and what doesn't, Anastasia…we're going to keep it real with our partnership. I'll tell you all about the millions I've lost with bad mergers and you can tell me about men who give you grief and…make passes at you during the course of any given day."

"Kingsfield was not making a pass at me, Christian," she retorts with a bit of sass. "Then, I want to know about all the women who give you the eye and toss their hair in your face every day."

"I don't even notice, Ana. Other women are so unimportant to me. They're just noise in the background. Besides, you'd get really bored with all the social signals I encounter."

"Christian, that's so reassuring to know. I can't tell you how impressed I am with your devotion to me." I can hear Ana letting go of a breath that she probably didn't even know she was holding. My poor insecure doll.

The next thing I know, Ana is walking through my office door at GEH. She's been making her way to me during our entire phone conversation. We both put our phones down and look at each other. Then she's in my arms and kissing me with all she's got. I shut the office door and tell Ros that we're not to be disturbed. I clear my desk of all papers as our kiss deepens.

**AN: Another step on the path to CG and Ana's bond. Reactions?**


	55. Chapter 55: Holidays

**Ch. 55 Holidays**

**LIGHT LEMONS.**

**ANA POV**

The upside down view of Seattle from the top of Christian's desk stuns me, or maybe it's just Mr. GEH and his magic that stuns me. The evening started on such a shaky note after Edwin's ridiculous claims about me and Mr. Kingsfield. But, the day concluded in a very satisfying manner on top of my fiancé's desk. We've never had sex here before but I'd give it five stars. The skyline of Seattle from this position is inspiring. Also, the view of Christian, nearly naked and giving me nothing but pleasure as I splay across the top of his desk, is to be highly recommended.

"Now that we've initiated my work desk, I'll never be able to think about mergers in the same way," Christian whispers seductively, as he puts himself back together.

"The cityscape from this perspective looks almost other worldly," I observe with a shy smile and flirty twist to my mouth.

"As long as you include me in that category…But, I'm not thinking about the cityscape when I've got you in my arms, baby," he admits and kisses my lips with affection. Then he pulls me into a sitting position on the edge of his desk. My skirt's been pushed up to my waist while my panties are on Christian's desk chair. God knows where my bra ended up but my pullover sweater somehow made its way into the waste bin. We were eager to initiate his office, I guess. He shakes his head, as I pose half naked, on the desk for his pleasure alone. Then, I get serious about his progress.

"Thanks for your calm response to our crisis, Christian. You're really growing from the new therapy."

"As long as you're the reward, I'm more than happy to let the changes happen," he admits with a boyish grin. He helps me find my clothing and re-dresses me. "Are you ready to go out for dinner?"

I nod my approval and give Christian my own special smile. He pulls me in for a gentle hug.

I'm so happy that Christian's been significantly changed, in a psychological sense, since starting the EMDR therapy. He sleeps well these nights and his anxiety levels have dropped during the day. If this continues, our marriage should be a real pleasure. I'll be able to spend less time soothing him and more time tending to us and our children. We've been sharing a lot more about our day to day hassles and it's helping me think through complex staff problems. Christian really has a world of business experience to share with me on a daily basis.

In the last few days, Edwin's actually issued a very public apology to all parties concerned and sent it to every social media outlet possible, including SIP and GEH Inc. He was motivated by Christian's attorneys who threatened to sue for defamation of character as well as libel, if he didn't retract his original claims. In addition, we let it be known that Mr. Grey had close relations with the owners of Edwin's company. The notion of keeping one's enemies close, once again works in our favor. Better to keep him on a leash than to risk ruining Edwin and setting off more extreme vengeance plans.

I sent out an internal memo to all SIP employees explaining my encounter with Mr. Kingsfield and assuring everyone that my personal and professional lives do not intersect. Christian and Mike's media associates have brushed off Edwin's attempt at slander as the ravings of a disgruntled and frustrated low level employee. Most other people seem to accept our version of the truth. Janelle's become quite friendly with me, now that Edwin's no longer around to stir things up. Besides, Luke's been able to talk some sense into her over my promotion by pointing out that she may also get promoted, if she plays well on my team. That's the way I see it, too.

On Thanksgiving, we gather at Grace and Carrick's with the extended family. The catered event speaks of good taste and warm tidings. We decide that we're going to announce the date of our wedding, to everyone, around the dinner table. That should make the family happy, including both grandmothers. Once the big reveal occurs, the rest of our day will be devoted to an interrogation about who, what, when and why by Mia Grey. It's simply assumed that she'll take on the role of wedding planner.

Once we've consumed enough turkey, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce and beans to feed ourselves and two of our clones, Christian taps the edge of his Waterford crystal glass.

"Anastasia and I would like to make an announcement," he begins and looks at me for approval. I smile with encouragement and nod my head to urge him on.

"Have you decided on a date for the wedding yet?" Mia asks while bouncing in her chair.

"That we have," he says with finality. Everyone quiets down and listens to us.

"We think we'd like to have our wedding in mid-June," I continue. "Of course, we hope that Grace and Carrick will host the big event here at the Trevelyan-Grey residence."

"We'd hear of nothing else, Ana," Grace responds.

"What day, exactly?" quizzes Mia with growing enthusiasm.

"We're targeting the weekend of June 15 to 16 and assume the weather will be pleasant and possibly sunny by then."

Everyone at the table bursts into applause as our date is finalized. There are toasts and congratulations all around as our family and their guests nod and record the date on their phones.

"Kate's already been told of our dates since she's to be my maid of honor," I add while giving her a hug.

Elliott nudges her and makes a face, "I thought you were keeping a secret from me, Kavanaugh," he laughs and then tells the group, "See, I already know her well enough to figure out when she's hiding info from me."

Kate snorts, "Or is it that I've been looking at bridesmaids dresses on my Ipad and you just happened to be snooping?" Elliott rolls his eyes at her.

Christian looks Elliott fully in the face and adds with a megawatt smile, "I'd like you to be my best man, Elliott, if you can fit that weekend into your busy schedule."

"I'm not sure I can find the time, for you bro," Elliott responds with a guffaw. "For Ana, though, I'd take off the entire weekend."

Then, Christian surprises all of us when he extends an invitation to the group for a trip to Aspen, using his private jet, for the rest of the weekend. "Can you spare this weekend to going skiing at our place in Colorado?" Whew! I've never even seen the place, and it's mine?

Everyone but Mia, Ethan, Elliott, and Kate beg off with some sort of excuse.

We have a wonderful time in Aspen at Thanksgiving. I take three days of snowboarding lessons and manage not to break anything. However, I know I'll feel sore for the full week after. Mia and Kate already know the basics and are showing off on the slopes with Ethan and Elliott. Since I'm a novice, Christian fears for my safety. He spends most of his free time coaching me especially when he notices that my male ski instructor, Gerard, is young and friendly. I shake my head as I watch Christian's reactions. Even though he's much better from the EMDR, he still struggles with deep-seated insecurities.

On the morning of my first ski board lesson, we part with a kiss and Christian heads off to spend time with the group of experienced ski boarders. The plan is to meet up at the ski lodge around midday for a short break. When Christian arrives to retrieve me at 12:30pm, I have just toppled off my board for the third time. Gerard patiently assists me in getting upright again, as I blush with embarrassment. He holds my gloved hand in his and flirts a bit as I bite my lip in frustration.

Christian observes us as he waits nearby. Do I notice steam coming from Christian's mouth or is it simply heavy breathing from a good workout down the slopes this morning?

"Don't fret, Miss Steele, you are doing alright for a beginner," Gerard assures me with an encouraging grin. "Why don't you take a break and we can attempt the move again in about forty-five minutes?"

"I don't seem to have a good sense of balance," I confess with growing frustration. By this time, Christian approaches the two of us. He's not thrilled with what he thinks he sees between me and Gerard.

"Are you ready for a break, baby?" Christian asks, a bit too possessively. He nearly glares at Gerard. Christian puts his gloved hand on mine. Gerard picks up on Christian's signals immediately and attempts to placate him with a smile and demure manner.

"My legs and butt are more than ready for a break, Christian," I confess and smile warmly at my jealous fiancé. I introduce the two men at once.

"Gerard, this is my fiancé, Christian," I begin in an attempt to soothe any ruffled feathers. The two men nod at one another in the expected manner. I conclude the introduction by pulling Christian to my side. He likes my response and kisses my cheek. He also pats my rear. I shake my head at the fact that he needs to demonstrate his ownership to Gerard.

Gerard looks a bit surprised and somewhat disappointed at the announcement of our status. Do I look too young to be engaged, at my age, or was Gerard hoping that Christian was just a friend? If Christian noticed the dismay on Gerard's face, I'm sure he'd say that the ski instructor was hot for me. I find his insecurity understandable but a bit overbearing. I hope with time and my loyal behavior as well as verbal reassurance, Christian will finally trust that he's good enough for me.

He tugs me to his side as we make our way toward the ski lodge and lunch. "Aren't there any female ski board instructors around this resort?" he asks in an obviously irritated tone of voice.

"You take who you can get, it seems," is my explanation. Then I change the topic to focus on Christian. "How was your morning, baby?"

"Too long without seeing you Ana…" he pouts and kisses my head.

"Christian, put your green eyed monster down for a nap," I urge. "Gerard is being paid to put up with my novice attempts at balancing on this board…You have nothing to worry about."

"In my rational mind, I know you're right, Ana. But, another part of me wonders why you have to take instruction from Mr. Eager Eyed Gerard? Why can't your instructor be some sixty year old woman?" he inquires.

"Christian, I've paid for three days of lessons with Gerard," I state with exasperation.

"Ana, you've learned the basics already. Now, it's simply a matter of putting your training into practice," he points out. "I'll teach you some of the right moves, after our break."

The rest of the weekend, Christian spends all of his time helping me with my balance issues. We have a great time but it takes a toll on our energy level at night. I fall asleep shortly after I clean up after dinner.

The long days spent learning the basic moves on the slopes mean very sore muscles and fatigue for me. Christian complains that it's taken a toll on my sex drive.

"Instead of making love twice a day, you're down to once, in the morning," he observes in a wistful manner.

"I'm sorry, baby, it's such an energy drain to flop around on the snow all day…but it's fun," I add to assure him that his training is having the desired effect.

On our last evening at the ski lodge, Christian grumbles about my lack of sexual energy again.

"Why don't we spend some time practicing your new moves in bed?" he asks me with a seductive tone to his voice. I'm nearly ready to sleep as we crawl onto our mattress for the night.

"Christian, I'm so tired from moving my hips and knees in the right way that I can hardly function," I protest. However, I realize that I've said the wrong thing, as soon as the words have left my mouth. I need to be more tactful with my fiancé.

Christian frowns and looks deeply into my eyes, "Are you turning down the chance to have sex with me, Miss Steele?" he jests but his eyes reveal pain and disappointment.

"Of course not, baby. I just want to delay it for a bit tonight. Your instruction on the slopes really helped me learn the right moves but now I need to rest a while to show you a better time in the sack," I assure him and kiss his beautiful chiseled jaw.

My answer allays Christian's fears for a bit. He responds by nuzzling me. "OK, let's rest for a couple of hours. Then we can move your hips in a different way, Ana," he announces with a leering grin. "A way that always leaves you screaming out my name, in ecstasy."

"That sounds great, Christian…I always end up crying out your name when I'm coming undone."

"Are you missing my expert moves on your slope?" he teases and nibbles on my ear.

"You could say that…and I'd like to try my newest moves on you as well," I assure him and then fall into an exhausted sleep for a few hours.

Sometime in the early morning hours, I awaken and so does he. I have a great time showing Christian my new hip gyrations. He's impressed with how quickly I've regained my energy and enthusiasm for what we do best together. What do I have to complain about? He loves and wants me so desperately. His lovemaking takes on a new urgency as the new day dawns.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed a break from all the tension with this chapter. Is there anything else Ana can do to reassure CG about their sexual bond?**


	56. Chapter 56: Attractions

Ch. 56 Attractions

ANA POV

After our wonderful Thanksgiving weekend, it's back to managing the editorial staff. Since Edwin's left, I replaced him with a newly graduated journalism major from WSU named Jarod Rush. He's bright, motivated, good looking and has an easy going disposition. The other staff members think he's their eye candy. I find him a joy to manage.

Since he's my first hire, I can train him in a manner that coheres with my style. Jared always seems eager to take instruction from me and aims to please. I'm in such a good mood after we've spent time working on a manuscript. The only problem concerns the fact that he's single and seems to have a crush on me. And, he's relentless.

For instance, he finds a number of issues to discuss with me throughout each day. He lingers in my office as we conclude and stares at me with longing. In addition, he sends me music videos from YouTube and attempts to discuss them. Also, he hints around about films that we ought to see together. It's quite flattering but I'm not interested. I'm not sure what I ought to tell Christian, given his behavior with Gerard at the ski resort.

I've flashed my engagement ring around enough for Jared to notice and there's no doubt the gossip mill at work has filled him in about who I'm about to marry and when. Christian, of course, has no competition but Jared seems to be determined and optimistic about his chances.

When we're discussing the possibility of signing an author one day, Jared looks into my eyes with nothing but devotion and admiration.

"Oh, Miss Steele, thanks for your help with this decision...You're so insightful. I can see why they promoted you to Managing Editor over the other Associates. By the way, your eyes are lovely; the color of the bluest sky," he remarks and sighs. He practically licks his lips as he looks into my face.

"Thank you, Jared, but the color of my eyes have nothing to do with this author we've got to secure for SIP."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you...just sayin'..." he responds and stumbles out of my office like a love-struck teenager.

Jared reminds me of myself when I first interviewed Christian. I was clumsy, and love struck, but didn't quite know it at the time. At group meetings, Jared always participates with enthusiasm and even shows off a bit in front of the other editors. However, it's becoming obvious that he's drawn to me since he can't quite stop staring at me. He even sends me poetry links on email.

Janelle takes me aside one day and mentions Jared's behavior. "Have you told Christian about the youngest editor on staff?"

"You mean Jared... Why would I do that, Janelle?"

"Well, he's practically falling all over himself when you're around Ana. When Jared's talking with us, he always mentions your name. He follows you around as much as possible and watches everything that you do. Everyone on staff has noticed that he's got a major crush on you."

"Oh no, is it that obvious? I was hoping that I was the only one who actually noticed. I trust the other staff members don't think I'm stringing him along..."

"Not at all...everyone's laughing about the fact that Jared is barking up the wrong tree but he just won't give up. He wants you but will never have you. It's a case of unrequited love straight out of the Middle Ages."

"Yeah, you've got that right about his chances with me...However, I'm not sure Christian will react well to the news that I've got an admirer."

"Given Christian's personality, I don't think he'd let Jared work in the same building as you do...but he won't be happy."

"I know. I'm still thinking about how much I should share with my fiancé about my latest hire...You haven't mentioned anything to Sawyer, have you?"

"Ummm...not much, but I did say that you've got personnel problems with Edwin's new replacement."

"How did Luke respond to that news?"

"He asked if Jared was anything like Edwin but I've assured him that there's quite a bit of difference between the two guys. Then he let it drop."

"I hope the information about Jared doesn't reach Christian's ears until I speak with him about it."

"My lips are sealed," Janelle promises with a sincere nod.

Later that evening, while Christian and I are doing some holiday shopping, I decide to broach the topic before someone else does.

Jared's been hanging around by the mistletoe decorations at work and hoping he'll catch me under one. I make sure to avoid being near any of those decorations. I even took a few decorations down that Jared probably hung near my office. He's getting bold these days and his enthusiasm for me never seems to falter.

I'm holding a knit scarf up to Christian's face to see if it complements his complexion. Everything seems to go well with Christian's appearance, however. Typically, Christian doesn't seem to wear scarves, even on the coldest days, and I'd like to buy him one for a holiday gift.

"Would you wear a scarf around your neck, if I bought it for you?"

"Of course I'd wear it since it would carry your scent. Then, I'd think of you as the cold winter winds whip around my face. I'd get cheered and warmed up quickly then."

"That's certainly the right answer, my love," I say with a kind smile.

"I guess I know what I'm getting for Christmas, then."

"I may surprise you yet, baby," I tease and then frown a bit as I think of the issue with Jared.

"What's wrong? Don't you like the color of the scarf with my wool coat?"

"Christian, I want to ask you about some personnel problems..."

"Are you having more problems with motivating your staff members near the holidays?"

"No, not at all. I think they're all hoping for some type of bonus and they're working harder. I have another issue that's cropped up...  
For example, how do you handle employees who appear overly interested in you...on a personal level?"

"What?...I don't hire anyone I'm attracted to since I want to focus on work almost exclusively at GEH."

"Well, you tried to hire me as an intern, so that's not always true...But, what if they are attracted to you and not vice versa?"

"You, Anastasia, were the only exception I've ever made and that's because you're a force of nature. Generally, though, I have them transferred out of my immediate domain. They're just irritating...Are you having such problems or is someone else at SIP having those issues? "

"Well, this person isn't irritating; just seems to be a bit too obvious..."

"Anastasia, what is it that you aren't telling me?" Christian's face shows immediate concern.

He turns to face me and looks me deeply in the eyes as he holds me at arms' length. I look back at him and bat my eyes with affection. Then, I lean in and kiss his amazing lips. His concern begins to fade.

"Well, remember the fellow that I hired to replace Edwin?"

"Sort of...refresh my memory," he urges me as his eyes turn emerald green and the jealousy monster rears his head.

"Don't worry, he doesn't do a thing for me...I'm totally smitten by you," I assure Christian and then lean up to kiss his lovely jaw.

"But, he's got a crush on you, no doubt," Christian surmises with an ominous tone to his voice.

"Yeah, or so it seems. His name is Jared and he's bright, motivated, attractive and very competent."

"He sounds dangerous...But, he spends far too much time drooling over you?"

"Sort of..." I admit and then pull Christian into my arms for reassurance.

"I may have to call Mike Kingsfield myself and have Jared transferred to Atlanta," he fumes as we talk.

"Don't you dare, Christian. I'd like to handle this personnel matter on my own."

"What if Jared starts stalking you, or us, Ana?" Christian asks with alarm.

"I don't think he'd go that far but I may be able to have one of the other editors continue his training since it's becoming too obvious to the others that he's got a crush."

"What have the others' said?" Christian's voice sounds as if he's about to go thermonuclear.

"Janelle mentioned that everyone's been laughing at Jared because he's got a case of unrequited love."

"I can see why he'd be smitten but, as a favor to me, can you have him transferred by the New Year?" Christian asks with a determined look on his mouth. "If not, my gift to you will be a call to Mr. Kingsfield."

"Of course, Christian. That will be another holiday gift for you," I promise with an earnest look on my face.

Then Christian takes me to Neimann-Marcus to talk with Carolyn Acton about holiday apparel. I know what I'm getting for the holidays too.

The next day at work, I discuss the transfer of Jared with Jack Hyde. He agrees to take him on as an assistant to himself.

"He's very competent and able," I assure Jack, "just a bit too distracted by working with me."

Jack shakes his head and laughs. "Oh, to be young and in love."

"That would be me but...I'm not in love with Jared."

"At least he's strongly motivated to come into work each day and get involved with the team," he observes. "Let's hope that consistency continues once his contact with you is decreased."

"I'm sure things will calm down once he's under your good guidance," I admit. Jack smiles at the compliment and we move on to the other topics.

However, when I tell Jared about the transfer to Jack's wing of the building, he's not at all pleased about the news. In fact, he seems distraught at the idea. That's when I see the other side of Jared.

"Will I be able to attend staff meetings, here?" he asks with panic in his voice.

"Well, you won't need to since you'll work with Jack. He's a great mentor, Jared, and will give you excellent guidance and training...For all I know, you'll be promoted over me when he's done with you."

"But, I don't want to work with anyone but you, Miss Steele."

"Jared, aren't you more interested in your career at SIP? After all, that's why you've got a degree in journalism."

"You must know that I've fallen madly in love with you, Anastasia," he blurts out with his heart on his sleeve. I guess he's not being sly about his emotions.

"Jared, that's really sweet but I'm engaged to be married to a man that I'm madly in love with. He's my world."

"What if Mr. Christian Grey weren't in the picture? Would I have a chance with you as my girl?"

I gulp as I realize that Jared may have some rather violent fantasies about what he'd like to do with my fiancé. The only sane response is to assure Jared that he'd never have a chance.

"Jared, I like and admire you but there's no chemistry between us," I offer in all honesty. "Even if Christian weren't around, I'd still think of you like a brother." In truth, I might have dated Jared, in another life, but I don't want to encourage him.

"You would only think of me as a brother?" he asks in an entirely crestfallen manner. He's such a great guy and I feel terrible about bursting his bubble but it must be done.

I nod my head to affirm what I've just told him and hope that's enough to put the matter behind us. Then, I tell Jared more about his new assignment. He's hardly paying any attention to the information.

The next day, Jared calls in sick to work. Jack sends him a few manuscripts to review at home. However, Jared sends me countless emails about a variety of interests that he's developed including fan fiction sites that might pique my interest. I guess Jared doesn't go away quietly, as I assumed he might.

On the way to our SUV that evening, I think I see someone lurking in the shadows outside of SIP. I can't be sure though because it's dark and the snow is turning to sleet.

**AN: Any suggestions for how Jared might be deflected? What should CG do about Jared?**


	57. Chapter 57: Holidays & Twins

Ch. 57 Holidays and Twins

ANA POV

Jared reluctantly returns to work the following day and sulks whenever he happens to pass by our sector of the building. He somehow finds a way to visit the assistant editor's desks and talk with all of his former colleagues while doing his job. Whenever I happen to leave my office, he finds an excuse to speak with me.

I decide that it's time to take action and call him aside.

"Jared, you need to face the fact that I am engaged and never going to date you. I don't think it's a good idea to be hanging around my department. Can you cut back on your visits to me?"

"I will, Ana, but it's hard to walk away from you. I have it bad for you."

"Well it's time to focus on finding an appropriate person to love...You don't want to risk losing your job, right?"

"Right," he agrees and then smirks. Jack also backs up my threat by taking Jared out to lunch and offering to introduce him to several young women in the production department. That seems to make a difference, as he cuts his visits down to once per day.

I discuss the issue with security. Prescott never leaves my side when Jared's around. Finally, Jared seems to be getting the message and is not around much over the last few days before our break.

Just before we take a week off for the holidays, though, Jared brings me a gift. Prescott inspects it first and then nods her approval. It's a lovely pen set and I accept it to avoid any further tensions. Besides, I spent a lot of time orienting and grooming Jared. I deserve some sort of recognition.

The note attached is simply signed "Jared, thanks for setting me straight." He's accepted our status, therefore, I'm being friendly. At the holiday party, which is limited to SIP personnel only, he finally speaks to me in a normal manner. Prescott immediately moves to stand by my side.

"Anastasia, I just wanted to let you know that I have really enjoyed working with you and have learned so much under your supervision," he tells me with confidence.

I'm more than relieved that Jared seems to have come to his senses. "Thanks, I enjoyed training you and am so pleased that Jack took you under his wing."

He pauses for a beat and then smiles, "Yeah, I'm learning so much from Jack Hyde. By the way, what are you doing for the holiday week?"

"Nothing special...I think we're just going to hang out with the extended family. How about you?"

"Going to spend time relaxing and then go snowboarding."

"Really? Where will you go snowboarding?"

"My family has a place in Aspen. We spend the holidays in the powder and near the fireplace." Now, he's starting to sound like a regular guy again. I think he's finally accepted that I'm not on the market. Maybe he'll meet someone at the snow lodge.

There's no way I'm going to reveal the information that Christian also has a place in Aspen and we're going there for part of the week as well. We will make every effort to alert security and avoid Jared and his group.

"Well, hope you have a wonderful time and a great change of pace."

"I'll be thinking about my work Seattle, though," he jokes and then adds in a conspiratorial voice. "But, I must tell you something; it's important, Ana."

"What could that be?" The hair on my scalp begins to prickle at the intense look on Jared's face. I hope it doesn't involve his feelings for me.

"Your fiancé reminds me so much of my first guy friend in high school. His name was Brian and he could be his twin." Oh no, that's interesting but could be weird.

"Well, it's a small world and the gene pool starts to repeat," I joke. "I just hope they never meet."

"I think the two men are twins...they just don't know about it," he replies with a deadly serious look in his eye.

"I think his mother would have known if she'd given birth to twins, Jared. That's the type of experience that any mother would certainly notice."

"You need to meet Brian to see what I mean," he persists. "Here, let me show you the photo." Without waiting for my approval, he pulls out his phone and clicks on the picture icon. Within moments, I'm looking at Christian's face on someone's else's body. A chill runs through me and, I must admit, Brian's a very close match. My heart clenches with desire as I look at the face that I love, except it 's not my man.

"The resemblance is uncanny...Where does he live, then?"

"He's on the Olympic Peninsula and lives in Sequim; the sunniest area near Seattle."

"Does Brian get into Seattle much?" I certainly hope not.

"Once or twice per year; he comes to town for concerts and such."

"Well, if he's ever in town and I'm here at SIP, I'd like to meet with him."

"I may see Brian over break so I'll mention you to him," he assures me. "Can I let him know about his better half?"

"Not sure, Jared...I should ask Christian. Brian may be Christian's evil twin," I kid.

"I think so, Anastasia...he's troubled," he confides with a strange look in his eye. "I'm not going into detail at this time."

That's just creepy. "What does Brian do in Sequim?"

"I'm not really sure anymore but he used to grow lavenders and make soap and other products."

"Interesting...well, happy holidays," I say and wave my hand good-bye. I hope Brian is some recluse who has few ambitions. Hopefully, he has a family and is focused on his small town life on the peninsula. I don't think he should meet Christian.

I smile and then both move on to other guests. I'm curious about Christian's lookalike and assume that's what Jared was so excited to tell me. I wonder if they're related somehow and need to tell my love but don't want to be intrusive.

Janelle approaches me quickly after Jared leaves and tells me that Prescott was under strict orders and ready to pounce on him if he so much as touched me.

"What was he telling you that captivated your interest?"

"Apparently, his very first guy friend looked just like Christian. In fact, he showed me his picture and they could be twins. It felt as though I was looking at a slightly heavier version of my fiancé."

"Really? I'd love to see that photo...Maybe Prescott ought to ask Jared for a peek at your fiance's other half. Luke would also be interested since it could be trouble."

"Well, not just now. Let's just enjoy ourselves for the rest of the party."

"It would be fun if the two of them looked so much alike that they could switch places," Janelle offers.

"Yeah, we can send Brian to all these boring formal events in place of Christian. However...I don't think so, Jared said Brian was troubled and I don't need any more trouble in my life."

"Besides, Brian would be getting a much better shake in life if he was related to your fiancé...In any case, congrats on your great year."

"Yeah...I've really had an incredibly good year and feel so lucky, Janelle."

"Ana, I'm so happy that we're on friendly terms again. I felt so conflicted when Edwin was here and bad mouthing you all the time. I must admit that I was more than furious when Jack promoted you over me but...you're a very bright and talented young woman."

"Thanks, Janelle, I'm thrilled that we're on good terms now, too. You'll get your chance to shine soon, too."

"Hope so! Have a great holiday with Christian and his family," she gushes as we hug and ooze good will.

"Maybe I'll see you at the GEH bash on Saturday evening," I say with a grin.

"Luke hasn't mentioned anything about it to me, so maybe it'll be a surprise. Or, maybe he's working security for the event."

"Well, if I don't see you there, have a great holiday rest," I urge and we nod farewell.

For Christian's GEH party, I'm dressed in my best Stella McCartney gown. It's a burgundy color with lace and silk panels that make my legs look longer than usual. My Jimmy Choo shoes give me an extra five inches of height. That's still not enough elevation to look Christian in the eyes when we're both facing one another.

When I emerge from our walk-in closet with the outfit, Christian wolf whistles. "I love that color with your complexion, baby," he asserts with enthusiasm. It really brings out your skin, hair and eyes. "Wow. It'll be fun to show you off tonight and, more importantly, peel that lovely frock off of you later this evening."

"Thank you, Christian, I can't wait to get peeled. By the way, you look far too good to share with anyone else this evening," I confess and wink at him with lust. He pulls me into his arms for a passionate kiss. All thoughts of his lookalike fade from my mind when I'm in his thrall.

The party at GEH drips with class and we spend most of it showing off my engagement ring and telling people about our plans for June. Christian doesn't leave my side all evening. He's in the best mood I've ever recalled and I mentally thank Dr. Flynn. Luke and Janelle are having a great time and she looks incredibly happy at his side. I am so pleased that she's found her true partner.

Christian's arm rings my waist as various guests compliment my designer gown. At least two dozen people have asked to take our photo. Christian's being the gracious and generous host this evening. Various prizes and gifts are exchanged. They put the guests in a good mood. Christian's also given everyone bonuses this year since business has been good. Plus, he's a happy man because of our engagement.

"What a great year it's turned out to be, Anastasia. I never imagined that I'd be engaged to marry the most wonderful woman on the planet last year at this time," Christian confesses as we kiss under the mistletoe at the party. Several of the guests gaze at us with admiration.

"Same here Christian. This entire year has been amazing but meeting you has been the most fantastic part of my year. I am so in love with you baby," I proclaim as I hold him in my arms and look into his incredibly beautiful face.

"I cannot even begin to describe how much you mean to me, Ana. Love, lust, joy, trust and happiness are some words that capture my feelings but you are so much more than that. Let's just say that your entry into my world felt like a meteor entering my atmosphere and I'll never be the same," he declares.

"At this moment, I could not be more thrilled with my life, Christian," I admit as we head toward the elevator and Escala. We kiss but can hardly resist each other during the ride up to our bedroom.

Before I know it, we're in Escala and celebrating in our own sensual and sexual way. The first thing off of me are the stiletto heels. Then, Christian spends his time kissing up and down my neck. I'm rubbing his chest as I tug off his grey silk tie. When I start to unbutton his shirt, he moans with delight. My lips find their way to the top of his undershirt. My hands are already under it and massaging his supple flesh. He feels so muscular and firm. I cannot wait to feel his naked chest on mine.

Christian's hands are tugging off the straps of my outfit. He removes my gown with the utmost care as I move about in ecstasy. Soon I'm being lifted and carried to the mattress while still wearing underwear. In a matter of minutes, both of us are lying nude in the other's embrace. Our connection feels like electricity tonight. It is more than hot; more like volcanic. We take our time enjoying each other and showing how much our love matters, as our holiday begins in earnest. How I love this man; the only man that really counts!

AN: What might happen with CGs twin? And, should I let Ana meet Brian?


	58. Chapter 58: Aspen

Ch. 58 Aspen

ANA POV

After our party at GEH and the holiday dinner at the Greys, Christian and I have our own private celebration at Escala. We exchange gifts in front of the fireplace as he gives me a few astounding gifts.

"I want you to think of me throughout every day," Christian oozes as I open my main gift; a Philipe Patek watch. It's gold with all the bells and whistles. I'm surprised that it doesn't have a cell phone component. I'm guessing it has a tracking device under the watch face though.

"I think of you everyday without it but it's a wonderful gift, Christian," I assure him as I try it on my wrist. It looks elegant and classy. The other gifts are expensive negligees and clothing.

My gifts to Christian are much more modest and include a scarf as well as a 3D custom made puzzle of GEH Enterprises. I found some rather detailed photos of the building and then sent them to an on-line company that created the puzzle from fusing together five photos that were taken from different perspectives. He's delighted with my creativity.

"Anastasia, only you would imagine something so unique," he gushes and then starts assembling it. I joke that we should get two versions of the puzzle; before and after the earthquake. Maybe we should have one made with the elevator wedged in the shaft as it was during the earthquake.

Once our gifts are opened; it's time to celebrate one another. Christian removes my negligee in a heartbeat and then shows me how much I really mean to him. He's the only gift I really want and he never disappoints me.

The next morning, we pack up for a three day trip to Aspen for more snowboarding. I've actually developed a bit of skill and want to keep my moves from Thanksgiving fresh. As we board his private jet, with Taylor and Prescott, for our own little getaway, I remember the story that Jared shared with me about Brian.

"Christian, has anyone ever told you that you have a twin?"

"If I have a twin, it's the first I've heard of it. I think Carrick and Grace would have been told about him," he says dismissively.

"Well, I've seen a photo of Jared's high school buddy and he's got your face, Christian," I confess.

"Are you sure your love-sick Jared wasn't photo-shopping my face on someone else's body?"

"It's possible but Jared's even offered to introduce him to me, so it's unlikely. Besides, everyone has a lookalike."

"Oh, no...not unless there's tight security and we've done background checks on everyone..." he cautions.

"Yeah, that makes sense...Jared did say something about how troubled this guy, Brian, happened to be."

Christian goes quiet as he absorbs the name and info about his twin. "So, where does my twin live, Ana?"

"On the Olympic Peninsula, off Seattle, and in a little town called Sequim."

"That's a bit close for comfort...I'll get Jack Welch on it right after our holiday in Aspen ends," Christian promises me.

"Uhmm...I do have one other bit of news, baby...," I begin.

"I hope you're not going to tell me you've agreed to meet Brian," comes his irritated response.

"Well, if anyone can decide whether or not you've got a twin out there, it would be me. I know your gestures, scents and little ticks..."

"Anastasia, you are not to meet Brian at any time or place...Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry Christian. I'll tell Jared that I just don't want to go there."

"Good girl! Now, let's enjoy our snowboarding vacation, angel."

The flight from Seattle to Aspen feels magical as one snow covered scene gives way to another. Christian points out various landmarks of Seattle from the window of our jet. Then we retire to our private room for some rest and relaxation.

My first day back on the snowboard goes well as Prescott joins me on the bunny slopes for practice. Since I'm busy practicing the moves I learned over Thanksgiving from both Christian and Gerard, CG moves on to the advanced areas for his own workout.

Both me and my bodyguard are exhausted by mid-morning and decide to take a break at the lodge. When we're standing in line for hot chocolate, I look up to see Jared ahead of us, with Christian. Prescott holds our place in line while I run up to them.

"What a shock to see you here, Jared, and you've already found Christian!" I exclaim as I run up to them. I hug Christian in greeting.

He stiffens when I touch him and looks at me in shock. That's when I realize that I've just met Brian. I pull back with embarrassment. This fellow could be Christian's identical twin.

"Ana Steele, this is Brian Powell," he says to introduce us. I nod shyly and he does the same. "What are you doing here in Aspen?" Jared asks with his wildly enthusiastic grin.

"Christian and I decided to take a few days away."

"Did you get inspired when I told you about my family's place here and what I was doing?" he asks with hope.

"Christian has a place here and we wanted to practice our moves from Thanksgiving," I say to deflect his assumption that I wanted to see Jared somehow.

"What a lucky meeting, then," Jared retorts with obvious joy. "Let's sit together over by the window and drink our hot chocolate." I nod to Prescott and then join the two men for a break.

"I'm amazed to see someone who looks so much like Christian...Brian," I admit as I finally turn my attention to Brian. His face is the same as my love's although he has a more troubled look on his brow. "Has Jared told you about my fiancé, Christian Grey?"

"He's been talking about him the last couple of days, Miss Steele. But, I've never heard of him...I must say I don't pay much attention to the world outside of Sequim. If I have a twin, I've never known about it."

"Oh, alright...This is my friend, Ms. Prescott," I say by way of introducing my bodyguard. She nods a greeting but regards both men with skepticism. I smirk but they look at her with interest. I'd better keep the conversation off of me though.

"Where were you born and raised, Brian?"

"I was adopted as an infant but I was raised in the Lake Quinault area of the peninsula. It's very remote and near the Pacific Coast beaches."

Two identical looking men who were both adopted by families near Seattle? Could Christian's mother have kept one twin and given the other up because her pimp insisted upon it? I guess. A chill runs up my spine as I consider the options.

"So, you did some snowboarding here over Thanksgiving?" Jared asks with his usual puppy dog energy. He doesn't want me to get distracted by Brian.

"I'm strictly a beginner and spend most of my time flopping around," I admit with a blush and look at both of them with honesty.

Brian suddenly lights up when he notes my modesty. "I know what that's about, Miss Steele...I'm just learning myself. Maybe we can team up and practice some of our novice moves together," he suggests with a friendly tone to his voice, at last. His smile looks as boyish and sweet as Christian's. He's nowhere near as controlling and aggressive though.

"Maybe, but I think my fiancé, Christian, wants to show me some moves this afternoon...Perhaps another time, though," I respond absently. I hope Christian will approve of the way I brushed off Brian. Prescott isn't looking very happy with me at the moment.

Brian looks a bit miffed at my answer. Christian and Brian's personalities are quite distinct, however. Brian seems less interesting to me than Christian. He's more passive and restrained than his twin. There's no apparent chemistry between us.

Jared, on the other hand, is nearly beside himself with happiness. Prescott rolls her eyes when she catches mine. That's my signal to excuse myself. She's running out of patience with my attempt to be friendly to my coworker and his friend.

"Well, it was great to meet you, Brian. I hope you two have a great time on the slopes," I gush while standing suddenly. "I have to get back to my practice right away...See you around." Then Prescott and I are off and heading toward the door of the lodge. Jared looks as though I've slapped him in the face. Both Brian and Jared look at me with consternation.

Jared knows from our arrangements at SIP that Prescott is my bodyguard. He's probably figured out that she wants to get me out of there. But, he's not a man who gives up easily. I can't care about what Brian thinks of my sudden departure.

All I know is that Christian will be absolutely furious, once he learns that I've spent time with the two people that he's warned me to avoid. Prescott will have to tell him all the details. I just don't like being rude to others. Besides, Christian may be interested in meeting the person who appears to be his identical twin.

As Prescott and I return to the slopes, I attempt to explain myself to her. She's got a stern look on her face and shakes her head as I speak. "Miss Steele, my job is to protect you from any and all threats. Jared Rush constitutes a threat and his friend...well, it's something Mr. Grey will certainly want to know about."

"Don't you think that Brian Powell looks like he could be Mr. Grey's twin?"

"Yes, I do, Miss Steele. However, that could make life rather challenging for all parties concerned," she admits with a tight expression on her face.

Once she's discussed the resemblance, we let it drop. I have no idea how Christian will react to the knowledge that he could have an actual twin around. Maybe he'll welcome Brian into his life with open arms. Our lunch meeting should be a revelation. In the meantime, I'm starting to get the hang of snowboarding and moving up and down the small slopes with a bit of ease.

By midday, I'm ready for a break and famished. At one o'clock, I stop and put a call in to Christian's phone. It goes to voice mail. Well, that's understandable if he's moving around on the advanced surfaces. By 1:15pm, though, I'm getting irritated. My third call has gone unanswered. I call Taylor.

Taylor answers at once. "Yes, Miss Steele...I know what you're calling about...Mr. Grey's had a bit of an accident."

My heart stops in my chest. "Is he alright? Where are the two of you?"

"With the ski patrol. Mr. Grey seems to have twisted his ankle rather badly but he'll recover. You may want to join us at the medical office."

"Of course! Just tell us where and we'll be there as soon as possible," I nearly shout into the phone. I can hear Christian speaking with the medics in the the background. He sounds near panic. My poor baby.

I let Prescott know and she then jumps into action. Before I know what's happened, she's got me off the slopes and onto a snow mobile. She's whipping us toward the clinic within moments. How in the world did Christian twist his ankle? He's usually so competent and controlled.

We're at the clinic and heading toward Christian and Taylor within ten moments. The medical staff greets us with caution as we burst into their small treatment area. Prescott announces who we are but they ask us to wait while Christian's treatment is completed.

When the physicians pull back the curtain, I see my fiancé looking at me with nothing but frustration and then relief to see me.

"Christian, how are you, love?" I ask as I rush to his side and kiss his lovely face.

"Oh, Ana...better since I've seen you, baby."

"What happened that you twisted your ankle?"

"Some errant ski board slammed into me from behind and I twisted to avoid getting hit in the head. Hence, I've got a severely twisted ankle and it will take me a few weeks to heal."

"I'm so sorry, baby," I ooze with sympathy.

"Let's get back to the house, Ana, as I'd like to ice my ankle."

"Of course, Christian. Do you want to rest?"

"A bit...Mostly, I'd like you to bounce on top of me to divert me from any pain."

"That sounds like fun. A lot more fun than the bunny slopes."

"I'll give you some slopes...that'll challenge you," Christian teases.

"Bring it on, Grey," I respond with enthusiasm.

AN: How soon should Ana tell CG about Brian and Jared? Do you think they were involved in his accident?


	59. Chapter 59: Challenges

Ch. 59 Challenges

ANA POV

Once we've returned to Christian's home in Aspen, I help him with his painful ankle. We ice it and I give him some ibuprofen to reduce swelling. Then we spend time making out on the couch before I broach the dreaded topic of my morning break with Prescott and the creeps. I hold my breath before starting on the story. After we've rested and enjoyed each other's company. It's time to give Christian the full story about Jared and Brian.

"Christian, I need to tell you about who we saw at the ski lodge yesterday," I begin and swallow hard. He's going to be quite peeved about what and who I met at the lodge.

His face and manner come to attention at once. "I have a feeling from the guilty look on your face that it's not going to make me happy."

I nod and rush to his lap to soothe him. He softens a bit as he holds me. "Prescott and I took a break in mid-morning..." I begin and tell him about the confusion with me and his twin. I explain all that I can about the innocent meeting.

Christian immediately tenses up when I mention Jared. He's not very interested in knowing about someone like Brian, who could be his clone though.

"Anastasia, you should have called me immediately after you saw them... Can you please bring me my phone?" his requests in a brusque manner. Christian's voice has turned harsh and he stiffens as he goes into control mode again. Oh, no.

I kiss his face and neck but he doesn't respond in kind. However, he doesn't push me off his lap either. Instead, Christian puts in a call to Welch and then follows it up with one to Taylor and then Prescott. She confirms my story and adds a few of her own comments. I continue to hold him but he doesn't object. He lets me hold him even though he's fuming.

"Ana, I'm so angry at you right now that I want to spank you, hard..." he states with absolute venom in his voice. I stand and move away from where he's seated.

"Please forgive me Christian. If it makes you feel better, spank me. But, I really thought it was you in line at the lodge. Furthermore, there was no chemistry between me and Brian."

He smirks a bit at my revelation. "At least I know that you don't love me for my looks alone...However, one or both of these jokers could have sent that snowboard down the hill after me."

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry that I didn't call you right away. I did let Brian know that you were going to help me learn some moves after lunch...so it's possible they had some nasty plan for you. But, how would they have known where you were skiing?"

"Two randy young men would have a lot of motivation to find me, if they were so inclined. Let's hope they had nothing to do with my twisted ankle," Christian spits out. He's still angry with me but I smile shyly at him. He's having none of it, as his jaw tenses.

Welch returns Christian's call with background checks on both Jared and Brian. "Jared Rush is clean, just a typical college guy. However, Brian Powell has a prison record," he reports. I stand nearby to hear their phone conversation.

"Really?" Christian asks as his voice turns to ice. He turns his face from mine with a disgusted look. I'm so ashamed of my naive attitude. Brian could be posing as Christian's twin and using his looks to gain an advantage among those in the know around Seattle.

Welch gives us the full story, "Brian Powell spent five years in a federal prison for the production, possession, sale and consumption of marijuana."

"Five years? From when to when?" Christian asks with concern.

"He was imprisoned at the age of 21 and released at 26 years. He's been living quietly in Sequim since then. HIs birth date is identical to yours and he was adopted by a family in the Quinault area as an infant. It's possible that the two of you could be related Mr. Grey. Do you want me to dig a bit further into his background?"

"Not now. Brian doesn't sound like the sort of relative I'd like to know...even if he is my twin," Christian reasons but touches me gently on the arm to reassure me that he's alright.

I'm a bit surprised at Christian's lack of curiosity about his twin. I assume the absence of an emotional connection is what really matters, as far as my fiancé is concerned. At least we've got a lot of emotion going on between us.

"What I really want at the moment," Christian tells Welch "is to have Jared and Brian tailed, at all times."

Then Christian calls Taylor and gives him an update. In addition, he orders up our private jet for an evening takeoff.

I nod my head in approval as I realize that Christian is being cautious and careful. The possibility that Brian or Jared might have contributed to Christian's accident makes us both feel a bit wary. It's time to head back to the security of Escala.

When Christian completes his phone calls, he turns to me. "Anastasia, we're going home tonight. Do you understand and agree?"

"Of course, Christian. Why don't you rest while I do the packing?"

"I'll help with packing but right now, I want to put you over my knee."

"Whatever makes you happy, baby," I say and drop down across his lap. He pulls my pants down and looks at my ass with longing. Instead of spanking me, however, Christian begins petting my flesh then squeezing it firmly.

"I love and want your ass, Ana," he remarks as the massage continues. "In fact, why don't you take your clothes off and let's get into the warm whirlpool tub together?"

"Do you want to soak your foot in the warm water, too?"

"Not really. What I really want is to hold you in the warm water while I give you a good poking."

"How about if I give you a good long suck as well?" I suggest with enthusiasm. He lights up at the idea.

"That sounds like an excellent way to make it up to me, baby." And, so I do. We have a great time making up after my little screw up at the lodge. When we're done, Christian has been mollified and I'm a happy girl.

Packing takes a bit more time since Christian cannot move quickly. He's found himself a wheeled chair and swings about on it with ease.

Our private flight back to Seattle goes off without a hitch. We spend the next two days settling back into our holiday schedule. I help Christian with his ankle icing and exercises.

He checks in with Welch and discovers that Jared and Brian remain on the slopes at Aspen while we're safely tucked away in our compound.

I call Carla and Bob to wish them happy holidays. Ray comes over to Escala to spend a quiet evening having dinner with us. He promises to do some checking on Brian's record at the prison and get back to us with an update.

By the time our break is over, Welch discovers that Jared and Brian have been drinking and plotting every evening at the ski lodge. They've been overheard plotting to discredit Christian by having Brian engage in outrageous behavior and then passing himself off as Christian Grey.

We, in turn, plot our next move. That entails giving Christian a new look. He's going to grow a beard and mustache as a way of distinguishing himself from his evil twin. He's also going to start wearing different clothing. Christian's staff is amazed when he shows up to GEH wearing pullover sweaters and jeans. His scruffy beard and facial hair also looks distinct.

Christian wants to stay one step ahead of the competition. But, it's turning out to be a problem. That is, on Brian's first weekend back from Aspen he gets roaring drunk at the Four Season's Hotel, hires a prostitute, and purposely raises a ruckus.

Christian has stayed at the Four Season's Hotel before. The staff recognize him and set up his usual tab. Brian, however, sits at the bar and orders one drink after another and puts it on credit. Then, when a high class hooker approaches him, he takes her to his room and proceeds to disturb other residents and rip up the penthouse.

Welch calls to warn Christian.

"Sir, Brian Powell is posing as you and running up a large bill using your name and clout. Do you want me to intervene right away?"

"No, not just yet. I think we ought to wait and let him trip himself up in a major way," Christian orders.

"If you insist, but it could cause trouble with some of the local businessmen."

"I think it might make sense to let Brian's behavior generate some interest. Then, when he falls, it will be in a very public manner."

"But, some people might remember only the scandal and your name. They might not remember that it was an imposter who ruined your reputation."

"I want to let it play itself out in a day or so and then go in for the kill," Christian reasons.

For instance, the hooker that services Christian's twin hangs on his arm like a leech. He makes no attempt to hide her. They stumble out of the Four Seasons and make a nuisance of themselves on the streets. The local businessmen who know Christian are shocked and bewildered since our engagement was recently announced. People wonder if we've broken up over the holidays. Welch lets the Four Seasons know that their troublesome guest is actually an imposter.

When the police come to subdue Brian, he claims to be Christian Grey. Before the sources are checked, the paparazzi are all over the possible scandal and snapping happily away with their cameras. However, when Welch begins to handle the attempted scandal, he quickly produces the real Christian Grey.

The real Christian appears, complete with beard and mustache, and his devoted fiancé, Ana Steele. The gig so carefully planned by Brian and possibly, Jared, falls apart within 24 hours. In the meantime, Christian takes me out on the town and we're photographed in several swanky settings in downtown Seattle. The social media begin posting pictures of us as well as Brian. The two men look different enough to raise questions about who Brian Powell really is and what he wants.

The public and the police are then made aware of the existence of Christian's likely identical twin, Brian, and his prison record. Future attempts to quickly discredit the successful twin, Christian, will be much more challenging to undertake. The newspapers, social media and other rags gobble up the story like candy. Furthermore, everyone is now aware of the fact that the two men have distinctly different profiles and one has a vendetta against the other.

In the meantime, the quest is on to determine whether or not Brian is actually Christian's twin. When Brian was arrested for faking Christian's identity, Welch was able to obtain a cell scraping from the inside of Brian's mouth. Tests were run on the DNA to ascertain the extent to which there was a match. Brian spends some time in jail before being granted bail and skulks off to the obscurity of his life in Sequim.

The results, given the absence of their mother, suggested that there was a 99% chance that the two men were indeed brothers. Given their location, time and date of birth, they were almost certainly identical twins. Christian has no interest in building any sort of connection with his evil twin.

AN: Crisis averted for now but what will the next challenge entail? Should Ana intervene in some way?


	60. Chapter 60: New Year

Ch. 60 New Year

Thanks again for your helpful input reviewers. Special mention to Contrite Shadow for the hickey idea and mirasmommy for the tattoo concept. Many thanks!

CG POV

My so called brother really disappoints me. I wonder why my mother kept me and gave him up. Maybe I was the easier twin. His adoption by the less wealthy family, in a remote location, was certainly not as fortunate as mine. Perhaps the Grey's made the difference in my life, though it did't always seem that way growing up. I might have tried to get to know my twin, if he weren't so devious.

Overall, Brian wasn't as lucky as I was after adolescence. He went to prison as a young adult for his drug habits while I went into a series of successful business ventures. I've been sharp and focused all along. Now, with Ana, I've really hit the jackpot. My twin is alone, without a significant other. I have a gorgeous, innocent and bright young fiancé who really loves me.

Brian could have played a role in my life and I might have helped him out financially, if he hadn't fucked with me. When he attempted to ruin my reputation, I realized that he might want more than a bit of my fortune. Brian wants to hurt me and take away the reasons for my happiness. That would be my good name, my fortune, and the woman I love.

Welch has uncovered the plan that Brian and Jared worked out in Aspen. The police interrogated Brian during his arrest and he admitted that Jared was after Anastasia. They were hoping to get me out of the picture for a while. Jared felt confident that, with time, he'd woo her. Brian was going to work on the twin angle and ruin me. Why go to the lowest common denominator? He's obviously got a limited range of ideas about how to work with his genetic brother. At least I can take credit for developing my intellect.

I'm so pleased by the fact that my angel doesn't find Brian appealing or very interesting. She loves me for who I am and not my body; although she obviously likes the way I use mine on hers. Lately, she seems to like my facial hair and new look as well. I prefer to shave all the hair off my face but she enjoys playing with it. She also spends a lot more time kissing me when I wear a beard, so who I am to argue? If it adds a new twist to our sex life, bring it on.

"You look older and wiser with a beard, Christian," she tells me one night after we've made love.

"I hope not too much older, Anastasia," I tease with a wink. "Otherwise I might not be such a stud."

"Let's put it this way; the sexy type of older. The type of look that says you're sophisticated and worldly in a studly manner."

"I'm certainly worldly but don't know about sophisticated," I admit and secretly like the notion of being more worldly than Anastasia.

One of the characteristics I appreciate most about my fiancé is her lack of it. I love her innocence and freshness; so different from the subs I used to have sex with before Ana came into my life. She's the opposite of whatever they were and I am so over that scene.

"Your beard tickles my face and skin; even down there," she confesses with a shy smile and adorable blush.

"Does that add to your stimulation, baby?" I'm starting to get excited about what else I can do for Anastasia with my facial hair. If I'd thought of that as an option earlier, we would have had even more fun in Aspen. At least my beard will carry her wonderful scent for a longer time than my skin does.

"Well, yeah...it feels soft," she says with a deep blush.

"Ah-ha. Now, we're getting to the core of the issue," I joke and pull her in for a kiss.

She responds with an enthusiastic tongue in my mouth as her hands massage my head and beard. I may keep this beard long after Brian fades into obscurity.

We've also been thinking about getting tattooed, using our initials. That way, no one can argue that I am Brian, if I'm ever knocked out and he claims to be me. Further, Ana can always identify me by that tattoo and Brian will never know about it. It poses quite a challenge for me, though.

At the tattoo shop on First Avenue, the artist asks about the design we'd like.

Ana pipes up with another creative idea. "I'd like the image of an elevator...Inside the elevator, we'd like our initials, AS and CG."

"The easiest design would be a floral pattern. Let's work on a stylized version of your elevator idea," the tattoo artist suggests.

She sketches out a few ideas for us. We decide upon a 19th century curved wrought iron pattern for the elevator, since they're much more elegant than the modernist version. Then we select the colors steel grey and sky blue, combined, for our respective tats. Those colors also represent our eyes. AS appears in blue while CG, of course, is the steel grey color. I like knowing that she's got my mark on her.

"Now, the crucial question is where you'd like the tattoos. Ms. Steele and Mr. Grey. We'll start first with Ms. Steele."

"I'd like mine on my lower back, just above my derriere," she says with confidence. "It will only show up when I'm wearing a bikini or underpants and it will extend about four inches across my back."

"Good choice, Ana," I concur and shake my head. "I imagine it will look mighty fine there. I know the only place for my tat is over the heart. Only Anastasia will ever see it." Ana looks at me with affection and places her hand over my heart. She also knows how difficult it will be for me to allow the tattoo artist to touch or inflict pain on that area of my anatomy.

"We can work on your progressive relaxation exercises while you're getting inked," Ana whispers discretely. "I'll hold your hand the entire time."

Ana knows how to soothe me during an experience that's sure to bring up some of my PTSD issues. However, the EMDR sessions with Dr. Flynn have really helped me face my fears. This tattoo experience will put his therapy to the test. Ana has always been the reward and she'll be right there with me while the symbol of our love gets a more permanent place on my body.

My angel actually pulls the artist aside and explains that I may need to take a few breaks during the event because of my past history of abuse. The artist looks at me with sympathy and promises to take her time. Ana's experience takes about an hour because of the color scheme and design. Mine will get a bit more complicated. That's when I call Flynn.

While Ana gets prepped and marked, I call and speak with John. I tell him about our recent issues with my twin and the idea for our tattoos. He agrees that it's an excellent way to secure our identities and symbolize our bond. Then, he puts me into a trance over the phone and reminds me of all the images that bring me peace.

"I am going to count to five and walk you through your hypnosis, alright Christian?"

"Yes, John. What if I begin to feel any pain?"

"Think of Ana and all the pleasure you feel when you are together."

"That sounds delightful. OK, John I'm open for the trance."

When it's my turn to get the four inch high tattoo, I'm in a trance and moving my eyes back and forth beneath my lids. Ana and the artist work together on keeping me calm. Every time I feel a sense of panic, I squeeze Ana's hand and breathe.

I call to mind the moments when I'm buried deep within her and totally bonded with my angel, during our sexual encounters. The deep sense of satisfaction I feel overwhelms anything else. That's when I forget that someone is actually burning the flesh on my chest in a permanent way again. At least the result will be much more satisfying.

When we've completed our session at the tattoo parlor, we discuss what should happen with Jared.

"I could have Jared charged for his part in Brian's plot," I announce to Ana. "He's going to hear from my attorney about the possibility and I won't back down. We've got Brian's confession to use in our defense."

"He may be an accomplice but he's not done anything...Let me talk with Jack and see if we can get Jared transferred," Ana suggests.

"I'm going to put fear into Jared's heart, Ana, so let my attorney approach him with the issues that I think are problematic. First and foremost, he's harassing my fiancé."

"That's true...he was hanging around me and my staff and making himself a nuisance at work."

"In addition, he plotted with a felon to ruin my reputation."

"What will your attorney threaten him with, Christian?"

"A lawsuit and loss of employment." Of course I'd like to get Jared transferred to Alaska but my philosophy of keeping enemies indebted has typically worked out best. If Jared's in Alaska, he might have so much time on his hands that he'll work with Brian to plot a kidnapping scheme or worse.

"That should get Jared out of my hair for good," Anastasia reasons and then lets it drop. We don't want to spend any more time thinking about that nuisance than possible.

For the New Year, we head to my parents' home for a meal with the entire family and their significant others. Elliott surprises all of us.

Just minutes before the stroke of midnight, Elliott gets down on one knee in front of Kate, and the group, to propose marriage.

"Kate, from the moment I first saw you until this very instant, I've been smitten," he begins.

Her face looks shocked but thrilled at Elliott's words. Tears begin to stream down her cheeks as she looks at the man who finally caught her for good.

"Please say that you'll agree to be my wife. I can think of nothing, but you, since we met." She appears to be speechless at the moment.

Kate pulls Elliott up and into her arms with an enthusiastic "Yes" on her lips. Everyone claps for them. Grace and Carrick look at one another with pleasure. I pull Anastasia to my side and think about the fact that if it hadn't been for our fortuitous connection on the elevator, none of these romances would have occurred.

"We knew that our children would marry one day but this year's been especially romantic," Grace announces. "First Christian and then Elliott have found their matches."

"And it all began with an earthquake," I remind them. Ana looks at me with a sexy smile on her face and teary eyes.

Mia looks at Ethan with a blush and they smile at one another. I suspect that they'll be next. However, there's no other move on Ethan's part to compete with Elliott.

"Congrats Kate and Elliott," is what Ethan manages at last. That was just a bit awkward.

Anastasia runs over to hug her best friend and they give each other a long and meaningful look. I guess Ana's going to be her maid of honor.

"That's great, Kate and Elliott!" I say with humor. "Just don't rain on our parade in June."

"We haven't made any plans beyond the engagement, but rest assured, Christian, we're not going for a June wedding," Elliott promises us. Then, he produces a pink diamond and Kate looks demure, for once in her life.

When we ring in the New Year by the fireplace, everyone in the room has found their other half. It's going to be a very good year. As Ana and I wish each other 'Happy New Year', I think about the future. Some day we will be gathered together with our own family. My sole biological relative may be a devil but, one day, my children will need my help and guidance.

Suddenly, and for the first time in earnest, I look into my fiancés face and think about our children. One day, we're going to have one or two little ones. Though Escala is fine for now, we need to have a place for our children to run and play; to thrive. Elevators and skyscrapers just won't do when they begin to walk.

AN: Were you surprised that CG let someone mess with his chest? Happy about Kate and Elliott?


	61. Chapter 61: Plans

Ch. 61 Plans

Ana POV

The year starts off well with Kate and Elliott's engagement. We'll be shopping for dresses for both weddings on at least a few weekends, or maybe longer. Christian and Elliott will be both grooms and best men. Of course, Christian will set the standard and go first.

While eating one night at home, we start to discuss a few details about our nuptials.

"What sort of tux will you wear at our wedding, Christian?"

"The type that says I am getting married for the only time in my life, to the woman I adore."

"So that would be a tux with a ball and chain pattern in the fabric, cufflinks and cummerbund?" I ask with a smirk and flutter my eyes.

"No, that would be an indigo blue cummerbund to symbolize devotion with a touch of violet to indicate my passionate commitment."

"Good answer Christian...You get a gold star for your quick and romantic response." Then I blow him a kiss from across the room.

"Anastasia, I'm thorough about these matters, trust me. I hope you'll be working with Ms. Acton on your dresses and wardrobe. Just put it all on my tab."

"Of course, Christian, although Mia tells me that you're not to know what I'm wearing until the big day arrives. So tell Ms. Acton that it's top secret, even if you're paying the bill."

"Don't worry, Ana. I'm a patient man, at least as far as your wardrobe is concerned."

The next issue concerns my management role at work before I leave for our honeymoon. I need to concentrate on getting my editorial group at SIP up to speed. My incentive program works well since Edwin left the publishing house.

It's amazing to think about how powerful one discordant voice can be when the group is relatively small and close. Once Edwin's voice was silenced, the morale of the other editors improved significantly. Jack's been giving me a heavier manuscript load since Edwin's departure and we're meeting all the deadlines with quality assessments.

"Do you think I ought to start a new incentive program once everyone's up to speed?" I ask Christian with concern.

"Maybe make the gift cards more intermittent in a couple of months but give them plenty of notice before the change."

"The intermittent rewards will insure that their behaviors are more habitual?"

"That's what I've discovered, over the years," Christian advises.

"Hmmm...do you use intermittent rewards with me, baby?" I ask him with a sarcastic smile.

"Not really. I like giving and getting continuous rewards with you, Ana."

"What do you consider a reward, as far as I'm concerned?"

"Let's see: hugging, kissing, making love, taking trips, buying you gifts and just spending time with you. In other words, just having you around me is a reward...By the way, what do you find rewarding, Anastasia?"

"Only the gifts; the rest is pure torture!" I tease as I pull him into my arms and start kissing him with passion.

"You'd better watch the comments coming out of your smart mouth, baby, or I'll begin giving you limits," he mumbles in between kisses.

"What sort of limits would you impose on me?"

"I'll deprive you of my body, for three nights in a row."

"That would be torture, since I like your body so very much," I admit and then look him up and down with desire. He's looking especially gorgeous today with tight navy blue pants and a linen shirt, open at the neck. He knows how to push my buttons.

"Same here," he adds, while he begins kissing my neck from top to bottom. Some time later, we start to discuss our honeymoon.

In terms of our wedding, Mia has been working steadily on all the catering, design and music for our big day. I'm so fortunate to have a sister in law who borders on the obsessive compulsive side of the equation. I like perfectionism, in others. I've got my own issues but they aren't focused on weddings.

"How much time can you take off from GEH for our honeymoon trip?"

"As much as I want; assuming I check in every few days or so. Ros is incredibly competent, once I give her a sketch of what my goals are for certain acquisitions and other major decisions. Given the capacity for quick and easy communication, I can direct things from afar without too much concern."

"Then the real issue is my job, Christian, and how comfortable I feel leaving Janelle in charge, since she's the one I trust the most at SIP."

"So how much time can you spare, Ana?"

"I am planning on taking at least two and possibly three weeks off for our honeymoon in June."

He smiles in a conspiratorial manner when I give him my timeline. Christian refuses to tell me where we're going. I'm happy to let him surprise me and don't even attempt to guess since it's bound to be over the top. I imagine something elegant yet romantic. All I care about is having him alone, with or without his beard.

I love Christian's new look. He's incredibly sexy with a beard and mustache. To me, he looks mysterious and mature. Of course, his boyish good looks return whenever he smiles. Making love with my bearded fiancé feels like I've just met someone new. Sometimes, I pretend that he's a spy and that makes our encounters that much more satisfying.

"Well, Mr. Bond, where is your next assignment?" I ask as I sashay around him with a sexy negligee on and my hair flowing around me.

He looks me up and down and smirks with satisfaction at my role play mode. "The next assignment involves putting my enemies in a tailspin and both are located in or near Seattle."

"Can you tell me who these dire and dangerous enemies are, my dear Mr James Bond?" I say with a seductive twist to shoulders who while I bat my eyes.

"I believe their names are Jared Rush and Brian Powell," he confides. "but, for fun, we can refer to them as J and B."

"Should we make it easy and taint J and B's food, say with toxic butter clams?"

"You're quite the devious assistant, Miss Money Penny. Poisoning them wouldn't give them a chance, my dear."

"Thank you, James, always at your service...when should we poison our adversaries?"

"As soon as they pose another threat, Money Penny," he says before turning out the light and showing me his best techniques.

Welch continues to monitor Brian's behavior. Jared is laying low, too.

"Brian has been focusing on his lavender products and keeping a low profile since his fiasco with my identity at the Four Seasons," Christian tells me. "What a jerk."

"It's too bad that Brian can't be reformed in some way. Maybe he can work with Flynn on some sort of therapy and learn to be a bit more sensitive."

"Unfortunately, that sort of therapy might take a very long time. I don't have the patience for that sort of reform," Christian confides. "It's too bad since it might have been wonderful to have an identical twin who was on the same page as me."

"So, what I hear is that you would have liked a twin who had your back."

"Sure, who wouldn't like that sort of relative? Brian Powell, however, is too impulsive and focused on the short-term perspective."

"What if Flynn could work with him and turn him into a sensitive, caring person?"

"Look how long it took me to come around, Ana. I had great parents, after I was adopted, and still spent years beating and punishing women."

Well, you had an extremely unusual situation. How many boys have the sort of abuse and neglect you suffered?"

"Not many, it's true, but he has some sort of deficit and no real conscience. I have no time to wait for him."

"But, consider the alternative, Christian. If Brian would come around, maybe he could be a source of comfort and even insight about your genetic instincts."

"At this point in time, I don't want to wait and give him the benefit of the doubt."

Jared's been nonexistent since Christian's attorney gave him the lowdown on possible charges.

"What do you think Jared will do to us?"

"I think Jared is a fool for love, Ana. For whatever reason, he wants someone he will never attain. We need to find him a new love object."

"Maybe we can find him someone new to focus upon. Then, he will move on with a new focus."

"Ana, we need to find your evil twin...only then will he move on."

"Then he will always be a nuisance. I know that I was a singleton. There is no double for me."

"Of course, there is no double. You are unique and I am the lucky recipient. Jared's not going to go away unless we punish him in a way that he'll never forget."

"I hope you're wrong about that, Christian. All I hope for is some sort of change and redemption. After all, just consider what happened to you over the course of one year. Jared may be able to find someone similar to me. You eventually became attracted to a brunette who was not a prostitute and found redemption. However, if Jared can only respond to another Anastasia, let's forget about him."

"I don't want to think about your friend, Jared, Anastasia."

"OK, then...Let's consider your twin, Brian. He may not be a lost cause after all."

"That may be but Brian has to reform himself in someway. He has to want to change. If he continues to pursue the criminal path, then he's a lost cause. I want nothing to do with my genetic twin, if he chooses the wrong option," Christian argues.

"Maybe he needs a wake up call. Perhaps Brian has never considered the alternative. Maybe you should speak with Brian and give him a clue about how he should think about the world around him."

"If I have to give him a heads up, then he may not be sharp enough to see the hand writing on the wall. I am not inclined to point out the obvious to my twin, Brian."

"Think about how you thought and felt in high school, Christian. How did you think when Elena had you under control? How did you view the world when you only wanted to beat and fuck young women who looked like your mother?"

"I understand what you are suggesting, Anastasia, but I am not convinced that Brian is ready to change. You can bring a horse to water but you cannot make them drink. He's getting older but not wiser at the age of 27 years of age."

"What would convince you that Brian is ready to benefit from therapy?"

"That he is truly ready to ask me to forgive him, Ana. That he is sincere and really wants to take a dramatically new path in life."

"In other words, you need to know that Brian really understands the error in his ways."

"Basically, I want to be sure that Brian knows he has taken the wrong approach. Brian has to want to change and to put good effort into making his change happen. He must show strong motivation or he's going to be left behind."

I cannot imagine that either Jared and Brian would dare to threaten us at this point. Besides, Welch and the other members of the team have J and B under steady surveillance. So, until then, we will wait to see how they respond over the next few months. I really think that both young men can redeem themselves but they need to rise to the challenge. How can we help them find the path of redemption? Should we somehow point them in the right direction?

AN: Do you think J and B should be given another chance? Is either one capable of change?


	62. Chapter 62: Reforms

Ch. 62 Reforms

CG POV

Welch calls me in early February to give me an update on my evil twin. Offhand, it sounds encouraging.

"It seems Brian has found a new cause...and a girl."

"That's interesting since he'd be a lot to take on, given his felony record and time in prison. Who is this unusual person?" I reflect on the fact that Ana took me on, even after I doubted her loyalty and love and resorted to escort sex.

"This young woman is from the Lake Quinault area, where Brian grew up, and understands the subculture. Her name is Queta but everyone calls her Kitty," Welch explains with some humor. "She's a native of the area. They certainly appear to be in love."

"Having a love interest and a source of release should settle him down...What's the attraction all about?" I ask with some interest. If anyone understands the power of love to transform another person, it would be me.

"She thinks he needs a moral compass and felt she could provide it. Of course, I planted a little seed in her head."

"I suspected as much…How so, Welch?"

"My investigations revealed that Kitty had a soft spot for former prisoners. I noted that interest from some of her contacts on Facebook. I created an account and pretended to be a young man with a prison record who wanted to change. I prepared her with a few vignettes about misguided felons who just needed the love of the right woman."

"Glad to know it wasn't pure chance that threw them together. I like the fact that you manipulated the situation a bit. Some women like to work with lost causes," I muse.

I wonder if Ana felt that way about me, at least at first. Maybe she saw me as a troubled soul, after she heard me in the throes of one of my nightmares. I recall that she comforted me that very first night in the elevator. Since we spend every night together, now, I hardly ever have night terrors. I'm also reformed. Ana has changed the quality of my life in a profound manner.

Even if Ana saw me as a lost cause, initially, I feel confident that she loves me for more than my demons now. After all, I saved her from a sham marriage to Michael Dawson as well as a possible rape while under the influence of Rohypnol. Besides, I give her a great deal of sexual pleasure. She wants me, all the time, of that I have no doubt. Hell, I'm getting hard just thinking about how happy I made her last night. The look on her face when she's having an orgasm is priceless. I know she loves me, body and soul and it feels so reassuring.

Welch clears his throat to remind me that he's still on the line. "Then, Kitty must enjoy working with those former prisoners that others have given up on...I just hope good old Brian comes through for her…what's the attraction for Brian?

"Maybe he's tired of being alone, selling soap and other products and spending time in jail...Did I mention that Kitty is a real looker? And, that I planted another seed in his head by sending Brian a friend request on Facebook, from Kitty, with the info about her interest in former prisoners?"

"No, but that extra bit of physical attraction never hurts." Maybe Brian decided that it was time to enjoy a regular relationship with another person. I wonder if my twin has any other assets in common with me as far as sex is concerned? After he saw what Kitty looked like and cared about, he may have opted to try a relationship on for size. If I could have given him any advice, I would have recommended his current course of action.

"What are some of her other assets?"

"Kitty's a member of the local Quinault Indian tribe and takes the rituals quite seriously...to the point where she is bi-lingual in both the native Salishan and English tongues. For income, Kitty helps run the resort in that part of the Olympic Peninsula and engages in hunting, fishing and hiking on a regular basis."

"So, Brian's been participating in those activities with Kitty. Does that mean that since he's been working with the group, Brian's lost that extra bit of weight he was carrying?"

"Yes, and more. Brian has grown his copper hair long and even had some of the native tattoos placed on his face and body. Since he's more active with physical things, he's trimmed down. Brian's turned out to be quite a skilled fisherman."

"Does that mean his body looks more like mine but his face does not?"

"The long hair and tattoo changes his facial appearance but now your bodies are more similar, Mr. Grey. I'll send you his most recent photos including several of Kitty and Brian, together."

As soon as the photos arrive on my tablet, I spend a few moments studying them. Kitty looks quite attractive with her long, dark hair and large eyes but she looks nothing like my Ana. At least we're drawn to different sorts of women. I know that some of what turns me on relates to my own mother. Perhaps Brian has a similar orientation.

Brian's facial tattoos consist of horizontal lines that run along his cheekbones and are tinted burnt orange. I think it's strange looking; weird is the word that comes to mind. On an objective level, he's not a bad looking guy. I know that many women typically find me physically appealing. I also realize that it's quite superficial since both Brian and I have some major issues. However, we're both looking much hairier these days.

That gives me an idea. Maybe it's time to shave off my facial hair. Perhaps I should ask Ana to help me with the ritual. In fact, I miss her wet, hungry mouth as it worships the flesh on my face and jaw. Shaving my beard and mustache will be my next move. I refuse to look too much like my identical twin.

"Do you think Brian's relationship with Kitty will last?"

"Who can really say? It seems that Brian's been initiated into the tribe though. He puts a lot of effort into group meetings and takes it all seriously. Kitty spends time, nearly every day, with your brother. They have a lot of fun together and he really seems happy in her company."

"Don't call Brian my brother, Welch. As far as I'm concerned, my only brother is Elliott. It's true that Brian is my twin but that's just an accident of birth. What counts for me is the relationship."

"Sorry, sir. Brian Powell appears to be focused and content in his lifestyle, at the moment. Kitty's very invested in his welfare and he seems focused on hers as well."

"That's good news. Now, let's hope he gets married, has five children, and gets out of my life. Maybe I'll make an anonymous contribution to the Quinault tribe to keep Kitty and Brian even more invested in their native culture...Any news about the deluded Jared Rush?"

"Jared appears to be zoning in on his job. He did have a bout with food poisoning in mid-January, sir. It seems he ingested some toxic butter clams and had to be rushed to the hospital to have his stomach pumped."

I quirk my lips as I remember the James Bond role play that Ana and I engaged in some time ago. She actually joked about poisoning both of the men. "Too bad Jared didn't expire from the clams or fall for one of the nurses at the hospital."

"No sir, but Jared hasn't even searched for Anastasia's name on the internet for the past several weeks."

"What's your view about why Jared's keeping a low profile, Welch?"

"I'd like to think he's threatened by the thought of losing his job or being sued by you, but I'm guessing he's just biding his time."

"Until when, I wonder...He's a bit of nut if he thinks Ana's going to fall for him, before our wedding."

"Until he thinks we've let down our guard. Maybe as the day of your wedding draws near or after a celebration at SIP."

"That's when we'll double down on the security."

"Yes, sir... In the meantime, we may need to yank his chain to keep him in line."

"What have you got in mind regarding those cues?"

"Having your attorney call him on occasion, putting little ads on his computer about the woes of unemployment, lawsuits and the like...sending in manuscripts to SIP, earmarked for Mr. Rush, about those very same topics...you know, the usual morality tales."

"You'd go to all that trouble? Who writes these manuscripts?"

"We don't spend much time on it. We simply take the stories off free fiction sites on the Internet and use the authors' actual pen names...Don't worry, the manuscripts have never gotten a green light for publication. Besides, if they're ever picked for development, what author would turn down a contract with SIP?"

"Welch, you're doing a good job of keeping both of these fools motivated. Remind me to give you a raise when all of these issues are resolved in my favor," I announce and click off.

After dinner at Escala that evening, I update Ana with the news about Brian and Jared. Ana's really encouraged about Brian and Kitty. "I know it's hard to trust convicted felons but Kitty and her love might turn him around," she argues.

"It's always possible, though unlikely. However, look at the progress that I've made with my own demons…your love has turned me around Anastasia."

"Oh…Christian, I love you with every beat of my heart…you're so romantic. But, you weren't a felon who'd spent time in prison…It's a bit easier to love a billionaire with a conflicted sex life."

"Not every innocent, lovely young woman would feel that way about a man with my track record, baby. Never forget that I have spent years in therapy trying to get over my anger and mistrust of women who look like my mother. If it weren't for you and Flynn I would still be having night terrors and beating BDSM escorts for sexual relief…Thanks, though, for the reassurance…I need to hear that every day."

"I like to see the look in your eyes when I tell you how much you mean to me, Christian. It makes me feel cherished. Maybe Brian can turn the corner on his own issues with the law. It's not as if he's some sort of murderer. Maybe he's just a fellow who feels uninvolved and unloved by others."

"Don't ever doubt that I cherish you, Ana…Now, I'd like you to help me shave off my facial hair."

"But, why? I love the sexy way you look with your beard and mustache, Bond."

"Because I want to look as distinct as possible from Brian. He's grown his hair longer and has facial tattoos."

"If you must…Do you trust me to use a razor on your face and neck?"

"Unless you've become a homicidal maniac in the last hour or so, I think I can trust you with my hair removal. You are the one person is this universe that I truly do trust, Ana."

"Well, it just so happens that I used to shave Ray's face and neck when he tried growing facial hair once and I have some experience along those lines."

"Did you use a straight razor?"

"That, I did, Christian and he only bled for half an hour when I was done," she proclaims in a sarcastic manner.

Then we enter the bathroom and proceed to remove my mustache and beard. The feeling of relief I experience is great when Ana looks at my transformed appearance with nothing but desire. I am the luckiest man on the planet, since I found Ms. Steele. Maybe Brian can change after all.

AN: Do you think Brian can be trusted to change due to his involvement with Kitty and the Quinault Indian tribe?


	63. Chapter 63: Making Amends

**Ch. 63 Making Amends**

**Brian's POV**

Since I've moved from Sequim to Taholah, my life has taken on a whole new meaning. It's a three hour drive between the two cities but it feels like another world. Kitty's shown me a new way of life and for the first time, ever, I'm interested in making a contribution to society. I was raised nearby but never took much interest in the Quinault Indians. Their respect for nature and their interactions with each other and the ocean, plants, animals, rivers and land are the only things that make sense to me now.

My adopted family worked for the state of Washington overseeing the building and development of the Indian Casino and Resort near Taholah. After that happened, we found our way to Sequim and worked growing lavender and creating various products related to that plant. I always felt unwanted and even neglected by my parents. Perhaps that feeling of being a nuisance or a bother started when my birth mother gave me away, but kept Christian. When we moved to Sequim and my adoptive parents started drinking more, I started getting into drugs, and drifting. I was a teenager by then. Now, that's all changed because of Kitty.

I've never met anyone as focused and optimistic as Kitty Mason. She's the first person to ever really care about me and my future. We made contact through Facebook in early January. Kitty didn't care that I'd been in prison for five years for a drug crime. The first thing she ever asked me was who I really was and what I wanted from life. We spent hours and hours telling each other about our thoughts. I told her about things that even I wasn't aware of until they came out of my keyboard. She helped me understand my deep seated feelings about being bad or, as she would say, worthless. She doesn't think I'm worthless. As she says, "I have potential, it just needs to be nurtured."

I want to change for Kitty. She's the most beautiful, caring and amazing young woman I've ever met. For our first date, she took me to a potlatch in her village. That's a ceremonial event where the Quinault Tribal Heads display their goods and give others generous gifts, as a way of bonding with the group. That shocked me, since all I'd ever done was take from others. They gave me a weaved mat to sit upon and a colorful blanket. This culture really cares about the connections among people.

We sat around a fire in the longhouse and talked about working with nature instead of exploiting it. We had fun playing the Pala-pala game with a fern. Kitty made me laugh when she stroked my face with the fronds of that fern. That was the first time, in a long while, that I felt really happy.

"You need to run your fingers up and down each petal and make sure you say the word "pala" as you touch it. If you don't say the word and touch each petal at the same time, you must give the fern away," she instructed me with a hearty laugh.

"What does the word "pala" mean?" I asked as she tickled my face. Its touch made me feel caressed.

"It means 'have fun' she giggled and gave me a sexy smile. I wanted to have fun with her, she's a doll.

"That's a word with many meanings," I responded, and then she kissed me. It was a firm but quick kiss. But, that's when something magical happened inside me. The kiss opened up something within me and turned a switch on. I felt an overwhelming need to form a bond with Kitty. It's never changed since then.

I looked into her eyes and saw a spark there so I knew that she felt that connection just as much as I did. To show off during that game, I made sure to concentrate on touching each of the petals and quickly uttering the word pala. I don't think I missed even one of them. She was impressed since I kept the fern throughout the entire game. No one, in her memory, had ever done that before. That motivated me like nothing else. It was a sign that I could change, really change, for someone that I cared about.

The elders at the potlatch told stories about their culture. I learned about how the difference between day and night occurred from someone named Martin Queet. It was based on a legend about a black bear and a carpenter ant.

"There was a bear and an ant. The bear liked to sleep all the time and wanted darkness. The ant liked the daylight. They were at odds and so they decided upon a contest. The creature who could stay at their task the longest, won. The winner was the ant because it danced the entire time the bear slept. When the bear woke from a very long slumber, the ant was still dancing, even though it had to keep tightening a belt that was worn around the waist. That's why we have both night and day."

I turned to Kitty then and said, "You're like the ant. You keep at your tasks and don't give up. You keep dancing even though the belt might hurt."

"Why thank you, Brian…does that mean that you're like the bear?" she asked with those gorgeous warm brown eyes of hers. I could get lost in those big, caring eyes. Her dark hair cascaded down her back like a mane. Then, my emotions started to pour out of me. I wanted to tell her all my secrets.

"I was like the bear…because I was asleep until I woke up and saw you at your tasks," I admit with a trusting smile. "I wanted the darkness; to sleep my life away. You wouldn't let me sleep all the time, though, because I awoke and found you…You won't give up on me."

"I won't give up on you. You're like a precious shell, Brian. I'm glad that you've decided to awaken," she gushed and then fed me smoked blueback salmon. It was the most delicious fish I've ever tasted. I fell completely in love with her that night. She was the first person who ever made me feel so alive.

We learned more about the tribe at that potlatch than I ever could imagine. The Quinaults were small in number (less than 10,000 people) but had rights to over 200,000 acres of land. That included almost 30 miles of undeveloped Pacific shoreline for fishing and clam digging. Well more than half the tribe lived in the city of Taholah. Some of their first contacts with Anglos occurred with the Lewis and Clark expedition in 1804. Legend has it that the Quinault Indians took the expedition down the river on their dug out cedar canoes. They helped that first government expedition by giving them food and shelter when the group was near starvation.

"Those canoes were 50 feet long and could carry 30 people," the elder bragged. "Our village was at the mouth of the Queets River. We've never moved from the area for thousands of years." I liked the idea of stability and living off the land. Perhaps I could find my life here among the Quinaults.

After the potlatch, I became determined to learn about and master as many of the Quinault skills as possible. I wanted to impress Kitty and to show her that I could learn to paddle the cedar canoes, to fish with nets and use the clam digging equipment with skill, and even to hunt for elk and deer. Soon, I was attending more ceremonies and competing with other young men by rock lifting. (I held the 250 pound rock longer than anyone else), and flipping canoes then righting them and baling them out again. I wanted to become a member of the tribe, not just for Kitty, but because I wanted to belong and feel like a valued part of the group. I finally found a clan that admired me, wanted me and cared about me.

"Tell me more about your early background," Kitty urged me after a few weeks. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I learned recently that I have an identical twin brother. He's a big hot-shot in Seattle who's engaged to marry this pretty young woman who works in publishing, there," I admit with a bit of discomfort as I suddenly feel quite guilty.

Kitty picks up on my mood quickly. "You don't look happy when you talk about your brother. Does that mean that you don't get along?"

"Yeah…I did something pretty nasty to him, at Christmas time."

"What did you do, Brian? And, why?"

"It was in Aspen, Colorado with my friend Jared, from high school. Jared liked my twin's girlfriend. After I offered to help his girlfriend learn to snowboard, she was kind of snooty to me. She told me that Christian (that's his name) was going to help her after lunch, then she walked off like some kind of prom queen…I don't take rejection well."

"Oh, Brian, I'm sorry to hear that…She sounds snippy," Kitty commiserates. "What did you do next?"

"My friend, Jared, decided to teach them both a lesson…so we tracked down where Christian was located and then sent a snowboard flying in his direction. We hoped it would knock him down, since he was showing off his snowboarding skills on the slopes."

"So, what actually happened?" she asks with her big innocent brown eyes.

"It not only knocked him down, but it also caused him to twist his ankle…The cocky SOB was in pain. I felt guilty for causing my twin to get injured…Jared was laughing his ass off though. I tried not to care about it and kept thinking about his bitchy girlfriend…You should have seen how quickly Christian's security team went into action, though. He's got protection 24/7 with that group. His girl was whisked away before we could do any more harm."

"Yeah, but Christian's paying them money to care…among the Quinaults, people are more important than money," she promises me. "You are valued because you exist, not because you can pay for it."

"That's what I feel, Kitty, ever since I met you and joined the tribe. I feel that I'm more than just a dollar sign…I feel that I matter."

"Brian, don't ever doubt that; you matter so much to me and to our culture now…You've shown that you can learn and change. Your future is here with us, and with me," she tells me with sincerity.

"You don't know how soothing that is to hear, Kitty. I want to devote my future to you and the Quinault tribe," I promise. "This group makes me want to be a good man." I want them and I want her, like I've never wanted anything before. Kitty and I haven't even done anything sexual, nothing more than kiss, but I'm totally devoted to her.

"Since you just found out you have a twin, what happened to each of you before that?" Kitty's intrigued with my past and I'm going to tell her everything I know.

"We were each born in Detroit and adopted by different families. My adopted family never really seemed to like me, though. I was adopted by them, in infancy, but Christian stayed with our birth mother for about four years…Unfortunately, she was a crack addict and a prostitute. She died and left him alone then. Christian eventually was adopted by a very wealthy family in Seattle. I was adopted by the Powell's, who lived nearby."

"So, it's the tale of the rich mouse and the poor mouse played out in the Pacific Northwest."

"Yeah, Christian had all the luck and I got the short end of the stick, Kitty."

"Until now," she asserts and looks me in the eyes with conviction. "You're just as lucky as he is, but in a different way. You have found a purpose and a life, with us. Christian's got his money and power but who knows if anyone really loves him for who he is. Once his money goes, he may be left alone."

"He'll always wonder if his girl likes the money more than she likes him…I still feel guilty for hurting him though. He is my biological twin and we look so much alike; it was almost as if I was hurting myself."

"Maybe you should meet with him or at least send him a message and let him know how very much you regret that action. At least you'll feel you've come clean about your past," Kitty suggests with an enthusiastic look in her eyes. The idea of hurting another person that I have a natural tie to is almost unimaginable to her.

"Would you like me to do that, Kitty?"

"I want you to want that. Christian is your only biological brother and you do feel some connection with him. I can sense that when you mentioned that you could almost feel how much it hurt you, when he was injured. Over time, you may even start to develop a relationship."

"A relationship with my biological brother…I don't know if we can ever get to that point. However, I want to start leading a better life now. I want to approach other people with a sense of trust and care."

"Oh, Brian, you're such a good person. You just needed to feel as though you had a purpose and that you mattered," she tells me and then gives me the most amazing kiss I've ever known. It's deep and our tongues entwine. I would do anything for Kitty because we're a pair.

I know what she's says is true. I want to be someone who makes a difference for the better, in my small little world. I can start by helping my tribe, marrying Kitty, and making amends with my twin. That night, I go to the sweat lodge for a cleansing. There's a shaman at the lodge and he guides me through the experience.

I enter a small tented structure located next to a stream. It's onl feet in dimension with a six foot deep depression in the center. Rocks fill the depression and they're hot. They've been sitting on a fire. We enter the lodge and let the heat envelope us. The shaman speaks in the native tongue as he urges the demons to leave me at peace. Sweat pours out of me until I really feel faint. What's leaving me are all my deficits. Then he takes a small amount of water and pours it over the rocks. Steam pervades our space and each breath I take thereafter feels like it's searing my lungs. I fall into a trance as the shaman continues to chant the words of purification.

The shaman lapses into silence and sits with me for a long time. When I feel truly freed from my past, I leave the lodge and plunge my entire body into the cool steam. When I emerge from the water, I'm truly a new man. I am now a man with purpose, support and love from this tribe. I have a good woman and her clan to guide me through the rest of my life. It's what I've been searching for all along. I'm home at last. I am no longer Brian Powell.

**AN: What do you think should happen when Brian contacts Christian about his role in the accident at Aspen? Any other ideas?**


	64. Chapter 64: Warning

**Ch. 64 Warning**

**CG POV**

In early March, Taylor tells me that my twin, Brian, has been trying to make contact with me. He claims that it's urgent, concerns Anastasia, and that he's got important information for me. Welch checks out the situation and tells me that Brian's been in recent communication with Jared. Something intense appears to be going on between them but he cannot discern the content.

Out of frustration, I put in a call to Brian. I leave a message but it takes him a day to call me back. So much for urgency. Maybe his new lifestyle requires a more laid back approach to issues. Brian finally calls me at the end of the day on a Monday.

After he realizes that it's actually his twin on the phone, he tells me his name is now Brian "Bear" Powell. I assume his new middle name connotes membership in the Quinault tribe. That's a good sign, since it means he's taking his new role seriously. I resist the urge to make a snide comment about it.

"So what's the urgent information about my fiancé?" I inquire with heavy sarcasm in my tone.

"Mr. Grey, err…Christian, I'd like to start by apologizing for my behavior in Aspen and in Seattle over the holidays. I'm deeply sorry for whatever pain and suffering that I caused you," he says with a sincere ring to his voice. "I behaved in a reprehensible manner and beg you to forgive me."

"You acted like an asshole in Seattle at the Four Seasons but luckily that backfired on you…If you were also responsible for the snowboard mishap, you should be more than sorry, Powell," I growl.

"On my honor as a member of the Quinault's, I'd like to assure you that I acted in a most shameful manner by working with Jared Rush to cause you both physical and social discomfort. Please accept my apology, Christian. We meant to make you suffer, and I know that I was wrong, even envious…about your success. I will be forever grateful if you hear me out."

I know from Welch's reports that Brian's been a most faithful and earnest member of the Indian tribe for the past two months and that he's been intensely involved with Kitty Mason. Apparently, Brian's now well regarded by all members of his immediate community. I can admire that sort of transformation. Luckily, he's found a group that isn't that concerned with his past and accepts him for who he is, at the moment.

"Thankfully, the harm you caused me was temporary. My reputation was actually enhanced once people realized I had a twin who was a criminal and did the dirty deeds in Seattle…I'll accept your apology, Powell, only after you tell me about this urgent information concerning Anastasia Steele."

"Yes, Christian, that's what I most want to convey to you, the plans that Mr. Rush has for you and Ms. Steele," he assures me with a confidential tone to his voice. "It's just a small compensation for the terrible things I tried to do to your good name. I have no desire to make you suffer any further."

"Alright, let's hear the story, Brian," I challenge him. He's getting on my nerves with his groveling manner. I'm impatient when it comes to weaknesses in others.

"Jared Rush has called me several times in the past week or so. He wants to put a wedge between you and Anastasia, so to speak, by putting you under the microscope," he claims in a confident way.

"No doubt, and do you know how Mr. Rush plans to create such a wedge between me and my fiancé?"

"He's going to start by writing an expose about your unsavory financial deals. He's going to start spreading these rumors among your family, friends and the social media in Seattle. Day after day, week after week, he's going to send out materials that implicate you in some illegal business deals." He's got my attention, especially when he mentions my finances. I'm typically a by the rules type of guy so it's not clear what Mr. Rush can say about my business acumen.

In the next instant, I realize that Jared has very likely uncovered something about my financial support of Elena's network of spa and escort services. Once that's out, it's only a small step to uncover the fact that I used the escort services quite a bit, in the past. There are bound to be some former escorts who are willing to share stories and some of their photos with the media. Maybe they already have shared it with Jared.

"How did Mr. Rush learn about my financial deals?" I probe and have a feeling that Elena or more likely, Greta, could be the source of that information.

"He won't tell me who the source is but claims that he's got a solid lead on your dirty laundry with evidence to back it up." No doubt, he's got a story about the role my money plays in Elena's business empire from someone on her end of the equation. Jared and the media will have a field day once they begin to interview my former escorts, about what I did, and how I used the services.

My family members, and to some extent Anastasia, will be quite humiliated. I cannot afford to let this story get leaked. The only event I want to see in the social media is the one where I'm getting very happily married to the woman of my dreams. If she's taken from me by scandal, I don't want to continue living the life I've built for myself. She's the reason for what I do now.

"Suppose my family and friends don't really care about these revelations concerning my finances and past use of escorts?"

"They may not care but the socialites in Seattle will certainly sit up and take notice, Jared thinks. You've been in the news lately; everyone knows you're going to be married in June. He intends to start sowing the seeds of discontent in the next couple of weeks. Basically, he's hoping to wear you and Anastasia down with the financial and sexual scandal."

"What does Jared Rush hope to gain by uncovering what happens with some small fraction of my financial investments?"

"Anastasia, of course. Jared's obsessed with her…He plans to start putting little hints on Facebook and Twitter about the fact that Anastasia's getting herself into a financial and sexual nightmare. Basically, he's going to claim that you've been deceiving her about your investments and supporting illegal sexual activities…When both of you feel completely humiliated over these stories of irresponsible financial deals and behavior, he's going to come in and rescue Ana from her misery over the billionaire gone wrong."

"Suppose there's little basis for these claims about my illegal investments; what will Jared use to back up his argument?"

"Jared claims that he knows you've been giving financial assistance to one of the most successful escort services in Seattle and that Ana's going to be shocked when she finds out how you use your money and your body. He's got a two fisted strategy in mind. First, to make claims about your shady investments, and two, to demonstrate that you actually used these services for your own sick benefit."

"Mr. Rush is delusional, Powell. Anastasia knows everything about my investments and my past. I'll sue Jared for defamation of character."

In truth, I'm not sure that my lawsuit would go anywhere since what Jared's uncovered can be validated with evidence. It's true that I've given Elena a good deal of financial support and advice about not only her spas but, lately, about the escort business. Ana knows of it, of course. Further, I did give some of my own funds to Elena when Greta was brought on board again as an escort. Who knows how the social media will twist that information, though, once they learn about it?

"Hmmm…" is all Brian says and I note a bit of concern in his voice.

"You may want to find out what kind of proof Jared has been gathering about my financial deals, Brian," I suggest. "If you can uncover the source of his data, I'd be quite grateful."

"Of course, Christian. I owe you for the pain I caused you and Anastasia in December, I'll send you whatever evidence he shares with me and more, I assure you," Brian promises me with a heartfelt pledge. "In fact, I'll do a little investigating myself."

"There's no need for that, Brian. Let me assure you, I deeply appreciate the head's up on Jared's investigative work. Your apology for what you did to me in the past is accepted and I look forward to working with you on derailing Jared's latest plan."

"I owe you, Christian. We share a common bond, through nature, that no one can deny," he asserts with a declaration of brotherhood. I'm not convinced about our bond but it's significant that Brian's able to choose me over his former friend due to our shared set of genes. Thank goodness for his new set of values.

"In the meantime, I'll get my team to uncover Jared's sources…By the way, why have you turned against Jared? Weren't you good friends in high school and reunited over the holidays?"

"Jared Rush wants to take from others, not give. Since I've become a new man, I have no desire to cause others misery or suffering. I want to be at peace with the world."

"I applaud your change, Brian, but I'm still curious about why Jared would confide in you about his scheme to split Ana and me apart and to ruin my reputation in the business community."

"He thinks I may be willing to make some revealing videos about your financial support of the escort business, if he pays me enough money."

I imagine that with makeup and airbrushing, Brian could still easily pass for me. Perhaps Jared thinks Brian will happily lie, on camera, about what I've done with my money, in the name of my sexual perversions. Three months ago, before Brian found Kitty, he might have easily followed the path that Jared's created for him. I mentally thank Welch for starting the spark between these two young lovers.

"Why are you unwilling to participate in the videos and able to turn down a chance to earn some much needed cash?" I ask to further probe Brian's motives and his capacity to withstand temptation.

"I don't need or want much money, given my lifestyle. I'm a man of integrity now. Jared Rush has crossed the line with his desire for your woman. Even if he cannot have her, he certainly doesn't want you to enjoy a happy union with her. He wants to ruin what you have built for yourself. I want to respect what you have done with your life, brother."

"Thank you, Brian, from the bottom of my heart. If we can nip this rumor in the bud, I'll owe you big time. Maybe there's something to this twin connection, after all," I admit as I conclude the phone call.

My heart begins to beat with palpitations when I think more about Rush's absurd plans for ruining my life with Anastasia. I'm not that worried about Jared's videos, however. The media's aware that I have an identical twin and they know that he recently tried to pass himself off as me. Therefore, they'll be quite skeptical about any video that shows me engaging in shocking behavior or talking about my perversions. Further, there's about zero chance that Brian would make new videos at this point in time.

What will get their interest, however, are my financial deals. My support of Elena's spa business, and my indirect funneling of funds to her escort business, is a very small speck of my financial empire. Ana won't be upset about any of it, since she knows what's happened recently with Greta. However, the spin in the social media will rattle both of us and our families. I may lose some of my business deals over it especially with groups who care about saving face.

On a personal level, I'll be painted as some sort of perverted and irresponsible business tycoon who's going to take advantage of a young innocent woman. Perhaps the media will argue that I'm marrying Anastasia to cover up my involvement with illegal sexual activities. They may even point out that I'm deceiving her about my financial interests. Who would want to marry a man with such a reputation?

On the other hand, anyone who takes the time to properly investigate my past might uncover a few former escorts who want to spill their stories about me to the media. The story will ruin the most profitable aspects of Elena's businesses and put Greta back on the streets. Once both women are exposed, who knows what they might tell the media? Maybe Ana will want to back out of our engagement over some of that nonsense.

I wonder about the worst case scenario. If the rumor mill wants to uncover the BDSM aspect of my past, I'll let the media know that it happened. They might like to know that since meeting Ana, I've walked away from all of the escort services. My instinct tells me that the media always go for the sensational. Therefore, they will skip over the fact that I'm a reformed man who's I'm in love and happy. Instead, they'll focus on my perversions and ill-gotten financial rewards, over the years. I hope Ana has faith in me. I begin to worry how my angel will react to all the negative publicity. She loves me, I know, but can she resist the social pressure she'll feel over the shame I'll bring to her and my family?

I need to think much more carefully about what Jared hopes to gain from his investigation of my financial deals. Maybe he's hoping to get recognition for his savvy journalism skills or possibly land a job as a reporter. Perhaps his editing career chafes and he wants more recognition as a creative writer or personality. It's obvious that Jared wants to leave his current job. What mystifies me is why he'd think Ana would run to him for solace, after what he's done to our relationship?

Maybe my best defense is a strong offense. I call Welch and ask him to search for any dirt on Jared, besides his harassment of Anastasia and his scheme to physically assault me. Then, we'll start building a case against him that will drive him from both his job and from Ana. Next, I put in a call to Anastasia. Finally, I contact Elena Lincoln to give her the news about Jared's investigations and see what she can uncover from her end. Ana's the first to respond to my calls, directly.

"Baby, we need to talk, do you have some time?" I ask as I begin the most tense phone conversation of my life. I cannot lose my Anastasia.

**AN: Aside from murdering Jared, what can CG do about the financial and sexual scandal that's about to break in the social media? Will Ana be able to help or will she cave to social pressure?**


	65. Chapter 65: Resolutions

**Ch. 65 Resolutions **

**ANA POV – Light lemons.**

I am in the Red Room of Pain, with Christian, and he's about to give me a real spanking. He's angry; I can understand why Christian's upset with me but I was just trying to protect him and us, after all. I spoke to and set things up with Jared so that Elena could move in with one of her girls, at a local BDSM spot.

"Anastasia, tell me why you would attempt something as foolish as actually meeting, face to face, with Jared Rush to talk about BDSM issues?" Christian jaw looks tense as he regards me with pure rage. I've never seen my man so upset with me as at the moment.

"I'm so sorry, baby, but I wanted to do something to make a difference for a change," I confess as he pulls me across his lap with my head facing the floor and my ass in the air nearest his right hand. I've got no clothes on my bottom but my chest is covered with a bra and tee-shirt.

"You could have endangered yourself, Anastasia, since there's no telling what a desperate man with a crush might do," he argues as he secures me across his lap for the spanking that's about to ensue. Christian's mouth assumes a hard and determined line as he looks at my derriere.

"Well, I didn't see him at the Club. I stayed with Prescott behind the cameras. All I did was put Jared in a compromising position and introduced him to a world that he seems to enjoy, now," I argue in my defense.

"Maybe…If it weren't for Prescott, Jared would probably have raped you at the Club," he huffs and then begins the first of several strong slaps on my ass. Each one is delivered slowly, after he massages my naked butt cheek and then looks at it with longing as it turns red. He varies the placement of each of his slaps and makes me count with him.

"Awww…Christian, that's starting to really sting," I protest mildly after six slaps. I push back a bit from the position I've assumed across his knees.

"I want it to really sting, baby, so you'll remember to call me and discuss such dangerous plans before putting yourself in harm's way again."

"I'll remember; you can stop now, Christian," I assert a bit more firmly this time. My eyes are beginning to sting with the pain sensations that are now making their way to that area of my anatomy. Christian is not about to stop the spanking, however, and I'm getting pissed.

"I don't think so, Ana, let's continue…seven," he announces with a firm tone and a clenched jaw as he delivers another strong swat on my left cheek along with a pinch. My peripheral vision indicates that Christian's face has taken on the appearance of a man obsessed. I hardly recognize my fiancé, at the moment. He's like some military drill sergeant.

I begin to squirm and move about but he won't let me move. Instead, he holds me more firmly and even pinches my ass again. Is Christian feeling intense pleasure at the idea of spanking, and pinching, me?

The last pinch he gave pushes me over the edge. "Stop it Christian, right now. I've learned my lesson."

"No you haven't learned it, baby, you're nowhere near chastised enough for me…I nearly collapsed from anxiety when Prescott called to tell me that you were meeting Jared at the former 'Wet Spot'," he argues and lands another slap on my ass. He's beginning to scare me with that look.

"Then, this spanking is more about your anger than teaching me a lesson," I yell and push back in earnest. "You're just being cruel and spiteful, Christian Grey…Maybe your name is really Richard Dawson."

At that point, tears begin flowing from my eyes and I start crying, loudly. That gets Christian's attention at last. He lets me slide off his lap and then pulls up my head to look into my face. When he sees the tears streaming down my cheeks, and listens to my cries, he finally looks alarmed. His entire facial expression transforms as he finally becomes convinced that I'm hurting. Anger gives way to sympathy and concern when he sees my tears.

Within seconds, he gathers me in his arms and pulls me onto the red satin sheets covering the bed.

"Alright, Anastasia, you're right…You have learned your lesson and I'm sorry, baby, if you're hurting," he whispers into my ear as he pulls me toward him and we recline on the mattress together. He pulls the sheets over us and snuggles with me while I calm down. Once my tears have stopped and my sobbing is under control, Christian reaches over to retrieve some Advil on the night table, which I take. Then he gently applies Arnica Cream to each of my burning butt cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Ana…you're smarting now; I didn't mean to cause you so much distress…I got carried away, angel. Forgive me," he utters softly into my hair. I hold him and slowly calm down from the anger I felt just moments ago. His firm and toned body smells divine and feels even better at the moment.

Soon, we're both clinging to one another with desire. He removes my top and bra. Then, I straddle Christian's gorgeous hips while he tugs at my lovely pink nipples. He looks at them with lust. Before we know it, I'm riding his engorged member with ardent enthusiasm. He's thrilled that I've forgiven him so readily and, at the moment, Christian's buried in my folds. I'm enjoying every inch of him .

"Holy shit, Ana, you feel incredible on my cock," he huffs out with joy. "I love the way you squeeze me."

"I adore the way you fill me to the hilt, Christian. There's nothing better than pulling you inside me."

"I'm the luckiest man around, baby, and I loved spanking you…It really turned me on."

"It's kinda sexy but…not after five swats…As long as we limit the number of swats," I pronounce.

"Alright, we'll limit it to five swats," he agrees as he bucks his hips underneath me in ecstasy. I smile and nod my head in agreement as I pump away on him. He's giving me incredible pleasure at the moment.

Who am I to turn down a great fuck with my fiancé? He's just so hot and I'm so needy. I can't get enough of Christian's perfect body. Soon we're both having one of the best orgasms of our relationship. Maybe there's something to spankings after all. Every nerve in my body is feeling soothed. Yes!

Then I recall why Christian was so angry with me. It all started when I accidentally, on purpose, crossed paths with Jared Rush at an SIP meeting. It was a few days after Christian told me about Jared's plan.

"I need to speak with you, in private," Jared told me with a devious smile on his face. "I have some shocking news to tell you about your fiancé."

"Really? Not at work, Jared," I responded with a concerned look on my face. "Let's meet at a neutral spot. A place where you'll learn more about who I really am."

"Where would that be and when?" he asks with eager interest.

"A place that used to be called 'The Wet Spot' in the Queen Anne neighborhood," I explain. I want to surprise Jared. If I pretend that I'm actually quite interested in unusual BDSM experiences, maybe it'll convince him to leave me and us, alone.

"I've heard of it; it's a Club…for BDSM, swinging, and sex groups." He looks at me with shock. I move my eyebrows up and down for drama. His reaction is exactly what I hoped it would be.

Jared clears his throat and responds, "Sorry, that's really not my scene, Ana, but I'll meet you there and try to keep an open mind." Poor deluded guy. I'm sure he wasn't expecting that from me. He's desperate to please me, though, and to know more about my private life. Maybe a little BDSM exposure will be good for him too.

"Think of it as an educational experience," I urge Jared. "Tonight at eight? I'll meet you near the bar area. Tell the host that you're there for an orientation." I know there's a bar in the Club where we can drink and I can fantasize about Christian and our honeymoon.

Jared arrives before I do. I'm actually sitting with Prescott and watching as well as listening to him, on a monitor at the Club. Christian has a vast number of connections there and they've given me access to the public areas with their security cameras.

As Jared enters the Club, he's greeted by a friendly host, Jillian. Jillian's wearing a long, slick blond wig. She's dressed provocatively in a red leather bra and tight leather pants with matching stiletto heels. She explains the mission of the Club, "The CSPC exists to help people engage in experiential events where they can explore new sexual interests in a physically and emotionally safe environment…Are you a member, yet?"

Jared shakes his head no. "Then I need to see your ID, sir, and know your reason for visiting," she informs him with a serious look on her face.

Jared pulls out his driver's license. "I am a local. I'm here to meet a friend and get an orientation," he claims and smiles shyly. "I think she likes BDSM and I want to know more about her private life."

"In that case, let me give you the overview…we have an extensive library that provides all sorts of videos and other printed matter about sexual arrangements. We also use various performance rooms for multiple types of experiences, the rooms include a lot of equipment. If you want, you can approach a number of volunteers to help you determine what to do and how to do it."

"Well, for tonight, I just want to meet my friend and maybe see some of your events," he explains.

"Ahhh…yes, events. We have many kinds of events here at CSPC on an on-going basis…Sometimes two or three events occur simultaneously each evening. We offer many workshops throughout the week."

She hands Jared a list of topics. The themes include ways to have great oral sex, the best approach to flogging, and painless methods for enjoying anal sex. Tonight, however, it's more of a dance club theme.

"Feel free to peek into our function rooms," Jillian encourages with a tempting look. Jared responds to her open style of interaction with appreciation. He appears to be a bit intrigued. "I guess this is the place for exploring alternative sexual styles…I never guessed that my friend enjoyed these activities but it makes sense, considering who she's engaged to, at the moment."

Jillian smiles then and leads Jared toward the dance club area. Techno music blasts from the large speakers. There's a party theme tonight, in the bar area, with confetti and pulsating lights. The name of the event for the evening is called, The Clutch. There's a young crowd dressed, up or down, in all sorts of unusual outfits. There are a few women wearing studded collars that are linked to chains and they're moving around the dance floor with enthusiasm. Often, these women are accompanied by large, muscular men with shaved heads and leather masks. Many of the men appear to be nearly naked, except for their leather thongs and small vests.

The large wooden bar area is where Jared decides to hang out. Jillian turns to him and explains some of the options. "You can stay here to drink, talk and dance, or there are rooms for getting some sex play started."

"What does this play entail?" Jared asks with fear and skepticism in his voice.

"The rooms enable people to engage in various types of sexual encounters. For instance, you need to ask yourself if you would mind seeing a muscular and hairy man getting flogged by a dominating woman with a veiled head but dressed in a robe. Perhaps you might see a young woman suspended from the ceiling on an intricate set of ropes. In another room, you might find someone getting caned. You will observe various types of bondage and submission scenarios enacted throughout the Club. There are times when people will be engaging in unusual sex acts right next to where you are standing… It's not for the prudish," Jillian tells him as she heads toward the play areas. "Do what you want while you're visiting. The CSPC caters to both heterosexual as well as LGBT preferences, sir."

Jared shows no desire to explore the play areas. He orders a vodka and tonic while he waits. He drinks his vodka slowly and watches various dancers on the floor. I call to tell him that I'm going to be delayed. He doesn't seem to mind.

Soon the music, subdued lighting and the liquor work their magic on Jared. He looks as if he's feeling dazed within an hour. A woman emerges from the crowd pulsating on the floor and approaches him as he reclines against the bar. She's got long dark hair, light skin and eyes and is wearing a skimpy lace and net black shift. She looks like me. Elena's provided her for the evening and she's under orders to seduce Jared. She's a sub and very skilled at her craft.

"Care to dance?" she asks him with a seductive twist to her shoulders. Jared shakes his head to decline. "Do you mind if we talk, then?" she asks softly. He smiles with pleasure as he takes in her appearance. She's about medium height with a slight frame and an innocent face. Just his type.

"Not at all," he replies in an interested tone of voice. Maybe he wants to know more about who the clientele of CSPC happen to be. I hope Jared wants to try some of the action. Then, we'll have plenty of evidence about his own activities to sink him.

She smiles at Jared and licks her lip, seductively, "Do you come here often?" she asks with a shy smile. Then she moves close to him so that their faces are nearly touching.

"No, I'm just here waiting for a friend who's quite late," he explains. "What's your name, then?" she's so close now that her breasts have come in contact with his chest. Jared pulls back a bit but continues to look into her eyes with interest.

"My name is Jared," he discloses. "Are you a regular here…?"

"Marnie…my name is Marnie. Yes, I'm a regular…" She's nearly spilling out of her top, as they speak. Jared's starting to sweat but he cannot stop looking away from Marnie's cleavage.

"Why don't you buy me a drink, Jared? I can show you a good time…" she promises him with a flick of her long hair and a touch to his arm. She's leaning into him with a lascivious grin on her face.

"I'm sure you could, Marnie…but I've got to see my friend, Ana, soon."

"Well, she isn't here yet. Why not have fun while you wait?" she kisses him softly on the mouth.

"You taste good, Marnie," he comments and then orders her a drink. They talk for quite a while.

"I'd like you to spank me… Or, whatever you want, Jared. Your wish is my command," she suggests with a tilt of her head and an innocent look on her face.

"We've just met, Marnie, and I'm not ready for that much action," Jared admits and backs away a bit.

"You don't know the things I can do with my mouth, Jared," she tempts him. He licks his lips as he studies her body. His body language signals that he wants some action. He's giving in to temptation since he hasn't had sex in a long time.

"Let's get to know each other first, Marnie," he cautions.

"We can start by dancing, then" she suggests and puts her hands on his chest.

Jared takes a long swallow from his glass and puts it down on the bar. "Really? Might as well, since I've got nothing better to do," Jared complies at last. They start dancing up a storm and soon she's all over him with her hands wrapped around his neck. He's holding her close as his hand starts to stroke her ass. She responds in a positive manner to his touch. I secretly cheer as I think about the fact that he's going to get laid tonight. Hopefully, this will defuse Jared's plan.

"You look like the type of man who can really explore the sexual subculture…," she offers and bites her bottom lip seductively. "I could help you with that, Jared…sir."

By the time the evening comes to an end, Jared has experienced his first BDSM session. Elena has additional plans for him. But, I'm the one who got the ball rolling, literally. Christian won't hear about the schema until tomorrow. He'll be pissed, no doubt.

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reactions?**


	66. Chapter 66: Complications

**Ch. 66 Complications**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR FEEDBACK, REVIEWERS. I READ AND WEIGH EACH ONE AND THEY REALLY HELP ME TO BETTER UNDERSTAND SOME OF THE MORE COMPLEX ISSUES. YOU ARE SO GREAT!**

**CG POV**

It's April already and it seems that the problem with Jared has been resolved. Elena has him firmly hooked on her escort services. He's now paying for sex, with one of her Dommes no less, on a regular basis. It turns out that he likes being a sub. Brian's heard nothing more from him; Welch has also detected no further contact between the two.

I've made sure that all records of my financial support for Elena's spa services are clean. Whoever tipped off Jared, initially, has gone silent. Elena thinks it was a former disgruntled escort. Without Jared to champion their cause, they're screwed legally. Jared continues to work at SIP and shows no further inclination to function as a whistle-blower. If he attempts some sort of exposure in the future, we've got him in so many compromising situations with escorts it would make his dick spin. It seems he was simply a sexually frustrated and confused young man. I understand that sort of dilemma. Just glad that he's off my case, thanks to Brian's tip, Ana's prod, and Elena's escorts.

For the past month, life has really settled down for Anastasia and me. Mia's been meeting with Ana to discuss the details of our wedding and reception on a regular basis. Ana's already selected her wedding gown and the other members of the bridal party have purchased their dresses. I've been asked to give my opinion about the tuxes and music we're going to use on June 15 but that's about it. Weddings are not about the guys; we're just props, I guess. I don't really care as long as Anastasia becomes my wife, soon. I love her, want her, and need her to make my life meaningful. But, I also have a few more demons to wrestle with before we wed.

I've been meeting with my therapist, John Flynn, on a weekly basis. My EMDR sessions for PTSD have been concluded, successfully. However I'm now confronting my anger and anxiety issues, in general. They tend to dominate my interpersonal rrelationships. I explain the recent spanking episode to John with concern. My reaction to Ana's contact with Jared was explosive. When Ana and I first dealt with it, I was more than consumed with my negative emotions. I'm ashamed to admit it to him.

"Both Ana and I recognize that my recent spanking of her was based more on my unresolved rage than any other issue," I admit with consternation. "She handled it in a more tolerant manner than she should have, John."

"I suspect that you're raging at the loss of control more than anything else," he states and looks at me for confirmation.

"Yes, I can see that but also I felt such anxiety over what might have happened to Ana. The idea that Jared might have hurt or sexually molested her at the CSPC caused me to nearly panic."

"What happened during that spanking that brought you here today?" he asks with clear insight that it's about more than the spanking per se.

"While we both felt some sexual pleasure during the episode, I also realized that my spanking went too far. I was on the verge of losing control and really hurting her. She was begging me to stop yet it took a while to notice her tears and sobs. It was only when I focused on how much I loved her and didn't want to harm her, that I let my anger go."

"Your body overreacts to whatever triggers anxiety, Christian, and it's rooted in your past," he adds. "Research shows that adversity early in life can disrupt the proper formation of brain circuits."

"So, trauma in early childhood actually causes damage in the brain?"

"Yes, Christian, it can lead to long-lasting and significant chemical changes in your brain and body. In your case, your fight or flight response affects hormone receptors that cause your stress-regulation system to falter. You become angry when you're stressed and you lash out. If we don't treat it now, your anger response could ultimately affect your physical health."

"What do you recommend, John?"

"I think adding a meditation component to your behavioral repertoire, on a twice daily basis could make a difference. It might help re-wire your limited responses to anxiety."

"I'm not a mantra and relaxation kind of guy but I'll try it. Maybe it'll help me become a better husband and father, over the long run."

"Well, meditation must be a long-term and consistent practice or else your ineffective stress response will take over instead."

"Tell me more, Flynn," I order with an open mind. "I'm tired of being wound up over every little thing."

"Alright, Christian, this is what we'll start with…the name for the technique I'm going to teach you is called 'Mindfulness'. It means that you're going to sit quietly each morning and evening for twenty minutes per session, and simply observe the ideas and thoughts that enter your consciousness. You won't have to focus on a mantra or force yourself to clear your mind."

"Thus, I allow myself to become aware of the messages that are floating through my head," I infer.

"Yes, Christian. Just be aware of them and to accept them. Don't let the messages wind you up. They are simply events of your mind. You're going to note them much like a scientist observes but doesn't react to information. Pretend that you're a reporter exploring your ideas."

"Should I write them down afterwards?"

"If you wish. The idea is to become comfortable with your thoughts. Note what your triggers are for certain responses and accept them as part of your personality. Some of these messages are part of your ineffective stress response. Get to know them, realize which aspects get you upset, and then let them go. You don't have to act or react to them."

"The reacting aspect is where I typically run into trouble," I admit.

"Thoughts are one thing, behavior is another. Thoughts can come and go. They can change over time. Only you can choose how to behave in relation to the scary thoughts."

"When I have thoughts about danger or threats, I get very anxious, too anxious," I judge.

"That's what mindful meditation can help you to learn. You're going to develop a new response and perhaps a new brain circuit for threats and anxiety. Your EMDR sessions laid the foundation for that change in regard to a particular threat. Now, we want to generalize the acceptance response so that you can learn to cope with an array of scary thoughts."

"In other words, my behavior can be calm or even rational, because I'm accepting the thoughts. To accept means not reacting in the same old way. In my case, I'd typically react with a state of alarm or panic."

"You can separate thoughts from action. The actions can range from rage, to panic or to being passive. You can choose to not to get worked up when you're threatened, Christian."

"I like that idea, John, of considering a range of options for my reactions. That's what I typically do with business decisions. I simply haven't extended the practice to my private life, yet."

Flynn nods his head and smiles at the connections I'm making. That's when I begin to meditate twice per day on a systematic basis, using the mindful approach. My newly acquired skills are soon to be tested, however.

One evening in mid-April, Ana and I start making out on the sectional. My thoughts are telling me that I want to make love to this wonderful young woman who's currently in my sitting in my lap. I choose to pursue that goal and to behave like her lover.

"You're looking especially lovely, even glowing, tonight," I tell her in between kisses to her neck and throat.

"Thanks for noticing, Christian, I've been feeling different lately," she whispers as her lips find their way to my jaw.

"How are you feeling that's different?" I ask while remaining calm and holding her.

"Happy and content but also a bit bloated, and even achy," she confesses and looks at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Where are you feeling achy, baby?" I ask while letting my hands wander over her torso. They quickly find their way to her breasts.

"Well, for instance, when you squeezed my left breast, just now, it was very tender. It's almost a little painful, when you touch it."

"Sorry, baby…Are you about to have your period, love?" My hands have stopped moving and we're looking into one another's eyes. We're no longer kissing.

"Yes, and I'm even a bit past due," she admits with a small furrow forming between her eyes.

"Should we be concerned about the fact that your period is past due?" I ask with growing concern and note that I'm tightening up. Then, I remember my mindful meditation habits. I attempt to focus on my thoughts and not react with anxiety. It's becoming quite difficult to simply observe my thoughts at the moment.

"Well, I'm on the pill and I just passed the week where my placebos were used. In other words, my levels of estrogen and progesterone should have plummeted. That means I should have had my period last week."

"Oh…well, maybe your system is just taking a while to react," I offer. "After all, the pill is nearly 99% effective, if taken regularly, right?"

"Yes, that's right, and I do take my pills regularly…The only time that didn't happen was when we were stranded in the wilderness, by the hot air balloon, and that was months ago."

"Then, let's not worry about it just yet," I respond as I unbutton her blouse.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Christian, the odds are certainly in our favor," she concludes and then we resume our lovemaking.

Soon, we're reclining on the couch. She's lying prone with her head supported by two pillows. I'm beside her but a bit further down the cushion. I've got her bra off and I'm sucking gently on her left breast. I'm getting hard just feeling her nipple in my mouth.

"Is this alright, Ana? I'm not hurting you, am I?" I ask as I suckle her. I love getting her excited this way. Her breasts feel nice and full today.

"It feels sexy, baby, just don't suck too hard," she urges me. Then, in the next instant tells me, "Oohhh, that hurts a bit, Christian," when I pull on the other nipple with my fingers.

"Why don't you sit up for a bit then? Then, I'll have a little more control over what my hands and mouth are doing to you," I suggest and look her in the eyes.

When she props herself up, I notice that her now fully exposed boobs look larger than usual. The nipples seem as though they've expanded.

"Ana, is it my imagination or are your breasts growing? They look amazing, by the way," I comment and try to remain calm.

She looks down at her chest and then nods her head. "Lately, my breasts have been really full and I'm almost bursting out of my bra."

"Could it be due to all the great sex we've been having or, should you take a pregnancy test?" I ask at last. I'm getting a bit concerned since her breasts do look different than normal; they're swollen.

"I'd like to think that it's because of all your sexpertise but it could also be that my period is late," she responds with a shaky smile.

"Anastasia, what if you are pregnant?" I ask again while taking a modest breath.

At my suggestion, she bursts into tears. "Oh, Christian, I hope not. This is not what we wanted and I was being so careful!"

I pull her into my arms as she sobs into my chest. I'm working through my meditation practices as I ask the next question. "I know, baby, you've been taking those pills every morning and I've seen you…Why don't I go to the store and buy a few pregnancy test kits? There's no sense in getting all worked up over a late period."

She sucks in her breath, calms down, and nods at my suggestion. "Alright, let's get a test or two before we jump to any more conclusions."

"First, let's finish what we've started here," I add and start to return my mouth to her nipple. "If you're pregnant, it won't make any difference one way or another, at the moment."

"Oh, Christian, you're being so good about this possibility. I thought you'd go ballistic if I even mentioned being late."

"I'm gaining so much from Flynn's psychotherapy, Ana…Six months ago, I would have been hysterical at the mere mention of a pregnancy…However, I'm now able to consider all the options."

"That's another reason why I love you so much, Christian Grey," she oozes, "you really are trying to change for us. You're taking your therapy to heart."

"Let me show you how much I love and care for you, Anastasia," I say as my hands and then mouth make their way towards her magic slit. She's more than hot and ready for me when I pull off my boxers.

**AN: Should Ana be pregnant or not? How should CG react if she is pregnant? **


	67. Chapter 67: Tests

**CH. 67 – Tests**

**AN: Thanks for all of your feedback. WOW! Those of you who responded by either sending a signed or unsigned review or, sometimes a PM, gave very mixed signals about the issue of Ana's pregnancy. The results were roughly half for YES and half for NO or uncertain. So, here we go…**

**ANA POV**

When I awaken on Saturday morning, I'm in the arms of my own personal Adonis and it feels so good. Christian was such a tender and careful lover last night. He really took his time with each step of our lovemaking. His mouth and hands were everywhere on my body, of course. He probably knows more about my anatomy than I do. When we finally started having intercourse, it wasn't rushed and intense, as it can sometimes be with him. He was slow, thorough and very solicitous. I sigh with satisfaction.

Next, I take a moment to look at the face of my partner. He's more than handsome, perhaps I should say he's glorious with his sculpted lips, chiseled jaw and defined cheekbones. Even his nose is perfectly proportioned and straight. More importantly, he's all mine. Our children will be knockouts, if they inherit his genes. Children…oh yes, that's right! Then I start to become aware of my bloated abdomen and tender breasts. At least I'm not feeling nauseous. My first priority today will be obtaining and using a couple of pregnancy test kits. Christian's still sound asleep as I slip out from his arms and head to the toilet.

After I've cleaned up a bit in the bathroom, I find my Iphone and start researching the signs of pregnancy. I learn that I've got three of the five common symptoms. Luckily, I'm not feeling tired or as though I'd like to vomit. Next, I begin to research pregnancy test kits. Some of the more expensive options allow you to urinate on one side of the test strip. Then you wait a couple of minutes and check the color and number of stripes in the indicator area. The other tests require the collection of urine in a vial, then a dropper that deposits a small urine sample on one side of the kit. After a couple of minutes, the indicator test panel either shows a positive, negative or invalid result. It's really quite simple.

I learn that the test kits are best If used about a week after one's missed menstruation. Some tests claim accuracy within one day of fertilization. There are two ways to test for pregnancy: the urine and/or blood. Both bodily fluids show indications of the amount of human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG) substance in your system. If I'm pregnant, the rising levels of progesterone in my uterus will be correlated with a rapid rise in hCG. The level doubles every two to three days and continues to do so for up to three months.

The urine tests are what most home pregnancy kits rely upon and they're 97-99% accurate. Blood tests are more accurate but take a longer time and typically require a health care professional to extract and then analyze the blood levels of hCG properly. There are both qualitative (levels of hCG present) and quantitative (the amount of hCG) measures of the substance. I take a few moderate breaths to calm myself down before dressing and then looking in on Christian. He stirs as I enter the bedroom.

"Good morning, my love," he oozes as I make my way toward his still reclining form.

"To you as well, you sex god," I respond with a flippant twist of my torso. "Your performance last night was stellar."

"Why thank you, Miss Steele. What was especially noteworthy about my performance last evening?"

"Are you fishing for compliments or do you really need to know?"

"Both. I had a marvelous time exploring your body last night. What I'd like to know is how it felt on the other end of the equation," he admits with a sexy grin.

"As if you couldn't tell by the way I clung to you and screamed out your name during the height of passion."

"I want deets, Anastasia. I need to know what's inside that beautiful head of yours."

"What's was inside my head then was the idea that it doesn't get any better than this…What's inside my head now is that I'd like to go to the store and purchase an early pregnancy test kit," I admit to shake him out of his post-coital reverie and focus him on the task confronting us this morning.

His grey eyes immediately register his concern. He sits upright as the sheet falls from his chest to reveal perfect pectoral muscles and a six pack from 'Men's Health'. I lick my lips as I recall how much I enjoy touching and kissing his torso. Even those small circular scars left by Mr. Nightmare look appealing to me now.

"Oh, God, Ana…that's right," he announces with alacrity. "Let me call Taylor and have him buy us a few tests."

"Christian, I don't think Taylor should be involved in this very private issue, that concerns only the two of us, at the moment." I shake my head as I imagine what Taylor might think as he searches the aisles of CVS for just the right type of pregnancy kit. "I'll just run out and get a couple of tests myself. Why don't you clean up and get dressed? When I return, we can eat breakfast and then put them to use."

"I'm so sorry for being insensitive about our situation, Ana…It's just that I rely upon Taylor for so much. He's knows everything about me…I wasn't thinking. In fact, I'd like to go shopping with you," Christian announces as he climbs out of bed and heads for my arms. Nothing has changed for him, yet.

Suddenly, I find the image of Christian shopping at a CVS for an EPT box absolutely hilarious and I burst out laughing. I pull Christian in for a firm embrace as he looks at me with confusion. He kisses my head and holds me. His nether organ is already stirring with desire. I push back and smile at him.

"Oh, no…this is something I need to do by myself. Trust me. Go take a shower, Christian, and I'll return before you know it," I pronounce. He looks deeply into my baby blues and notes that I am quite serious about my needs. He shrugs and lets me go as I move toward the door and he heads into the shower.

Once I'm down at the CVS, I'm feeling much more grounded. My body feels uncomfortable and is a constant reminder of the task at hand. Of course, Christian can block it all out since his body is feeling nothing but great, after our sensuous and sexual escapade last evening. I look over a least half a dozen early detection devices. The products vary in price, by how quickly the results can be detected, and in terms of their accuracy. I select two of the more expensive boxes that promise 99% accuracy and one to two minute indicators.

As I walk back to Escala, I realize that another momentous event could be occurring in our lives today. Everything seems so unreal at the moment. Before the morning is done we'll know whether or not we're going to be parents in eight months. If so, we have a lot to discuss. If not, it's business as usual.

When I return to our place, I find Christian showered, dressed and sipping coffee. He greets me with a big smile and indicates that I ought to join him. We eat a simple breakfast of toast, coffee, orange juice, and cereal with milk and bananas. I'm not in any rush and take my time enjoying the morning. We smile at one another while chomping on our food. Once we've put our dishes in the sink, I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and floss. He follows me with an unreadable expression on his face.

Once we're cleaned up, I take his hand and ask, "Are you ready to help me with this test, baby?"

He's giving nothing away as he looks me in the eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be, Anastasia…I admit, I'm feeling pretty anxious at the moment."

"You and me both, Christian," I say with a tremble to my voice. I look him directly in the eyes and I think I see fear in his grey orbs.

"Let's do this," he urges as he removes both boxes from the paper bag. He reads over the claims on each kit. "Do you have any preference for which one you want to use first?"

"I think the kit with the dropper and vial for collecting the urine sample seems more scientific, somehow," I suggest and giggle.

Christian reads over the directions. "It says that we ought to collect the urine sample the first thing in the morning so that it's more concentrated and accurate. Do you want to wait until tomorrow morning to conduct the test?"

I sigh and realize that I don't want to wait. If it's a positive test then we can use the rest of the weekend to discuss the outcome. We may need that much time, if not more, to come to terms with a pregnancy. If it's a negative, we ought to discuss an alternative sort of birth control method. I don't need to go through this sort of stress again. I appreciate the fact that Christian is right beside me and assisting with the test.

Then, it begins. I sit on the toilet and allow a generous amount of urine to fill the vial. Then, I clean myself up as well as the outside of the vial. Once I've given the urine to Christian, he sets up the plastic testing strip on the granite countertop. He fills the dropper with some of my liquid and then deposits three small emissions in the depression on the far right side of the device. The instructions remind us to wait for two minutes.

If the results window shows one strip of color, the result is negative. If there are two strips of color, it's positive and we are pregnant. If nothing shows up, the results are invalid. A second test should not be conducted for 72 hours or three days. I just want it to be done. We wait and while we wait, Christian looks into my eyes. I shudder.

After two minutes have passed, I say, "Let me look first Christian, okay?" He nods his approval.

I look at the results and see two strips of color. The only problem is that the color strips are rather light and not prominent, as I might have expected. I move away to let him look at the window.

"You're pregnant," he announces with his game face on. "How do you feel about having a baby, Anastasia?"

I run from the room and burst into tears. He follows me and attempts to hold me.

"I know this isn't what we planned, Christian and I'm so sorry," is all I can manage.

"There's nothing to be sorry, about, baby," he assures me and pulls me into his arms. "You're a force of nature, Ana. That's been true ever since we ended up in an elevator together in the middle of an earthquake."

"At least, we'll be married when the baby comes. And, we have eight months to get used to the idea."

"That's true, Ana, and now we should start looking for a home for our baby. Something a bit more expansive so that he or she can run around in nature."

"Christian, tell me honestly, how do you feel about becoming a father six months after we've been married?"

"Honestly, it's not something I wanted but it's not the worst thing in the world. We planned to have children eventually. It's just so much sooner than either of us expected. We'll get through this somehow and we can discuss it with Flynn, if you want."

"Yes I'd like to do that, Christian. Speak with Flynn."

"Alright."

**AN: OK, it's done. Reactions?**


	68. Chapter 68: Disappointment

**Ch. 68 Disappointment**

**ANA POV**

We're sitting on the couch in Dr. Flynn's office on Saturday afternoon. Christian's got me wedged up beside him such that I'm protectively tucked under his right arm and he's holding me tight. I'm amazed at the level of control that he's exhibiting today. Flynn's therapeutic techniques have changed Christian in a profound way and I'm incredibly grateful. He's fine; it's me that I'm worried about.

"Ana, Christian tells me that you wanted us to talk today about something crucial," Flynn begins. I nod my head affirmatively and swallow hard before I speak. My throat feels so tight that I'm afraid nothing much will emerge from it. I take a breath and then start to explain. My bloated abdomen feels as though it could burst.

"We took a home pregnancy test this morning, doctor, and it came up positive," is all that I can manage before I start crying softly. Christian puts his hand on my head and places a gentle kiss on my hair.

"Oh, angel, I love you, don't worry," he coos softly. I can feel him breathing to control his emotions.

Dr. Flynn actually looks stunned to see the two of us interact in this manner. He was probably expecting Christian to be out of control with rage and anxiety. However, Christian seems more concerned with my reaction, at the moment.

"Ana, tell me what you're thinking at this instant," Dr. Flynn urges as he studies my facial expression.

"I feel so mixed about the pregnancy, John. First, we're two months away from our wedding and I want to concentrate on getting ready for the big event as well as our honeymoon. Dealing with a pregnancy and all that it entails with doctor's visits, prenatal concerns and all just makes me feel stressed. Second, I want to spend more time learning to love and care for Christian alone, even after our marriage. Third, I need to put more energy into improving how I manage people and edit manuscripts at work. Fourth, the idea of caring for a helpless infant and becoming a parent, in eight months' time, is just frightening. Once a parent, always a parent. You can't divorce your children."

"Then what I hear you saying is that you don't want this pregnancy," he concludes and looks at me for affirmation. Flynn's face reflects nothing but neutrality.

I shake my head. "That's just one side of the equation, Dr. Flynn. On the other hand, when I think about how much I love Christian and what our love has yielded, I get very excited. Then, I imagine what our child will look like, how wonderful it could be, how much this infant will need us, how innocent the child will be, then this pregnancy starts getting concrete. I know both of us had mothers that were less than ideal but I think we can do better as parents than they did. I'd like to take on the challenges of parenting when I imagine how we'd do it differently. I also anticipate that we'll be a very happy family together."

"So, you want this pregnancy, just wish it could be delayed?" John asks and I nod. Then he turns to Christian.

"Well, Grey, we haven't heard much from you yet. What's your take on the pregnancy?"

He lets out a long breath. "I feel much the way Anastasia does about it. I want a family with her but this is not the ideal time. We've known each other for less than a year. I'll never love anyone else the way I love this young woman but I want her to myself for a few years. I need Ana to help me heal more. Maybe I'm being selfish, John, but I need more therapy before I'll be ready to handle a wife and a young, totally dependent child."

"Why do you think you need more therapy before you can welcome a child into the world, Christian?"

"Frankly, because I haven't fully learned to control my anxious thoughts and behaviors," he admits. "Ana's more than a handful to worry about."

"Well, you're doing an excellent job of controlling your anxiety, at the moment," Flynn observes and smiles to encourage him.

"Maybe that's because I'm still in shock, Flynn. When I think about all the issues that a child will introduce into our lives, I get spooked. Once our child is born, the attention will all be focused on the helpless infant. For instance, I worry about the risks and dangers that children entail with sickness, development, and their demands for us. Then, there's always the issue of whether we're using the right childrearing methods. I fear that Ana and I might disagree about who's doing what with the child and how. I even wonder if Ana will love the child more than me. Then, of course, there's the need for just the right education, finding a suitable nanny, and social competition."

"That's all very realistic, Christian, but you're getting way ahead of yourself. Some of those concerns won't crop up for years. What are the positives to Ana's pregnancy, Christian?"

"Alright, the plusses are that we've got several months to adjust to the idea that we're having a baby and will become parents. Even if Ana is overwhelmed by her symptoms right now, we've still got time to learn about and adjust to one another and the idea of being a family. We have more than enough financial resources to provide for this child. We can always hire a live-in nanny to take care of the child when Ana's working or even when it's just too much," he begins.

I feel quite reassured already thinking about how I won't have to awaken for three o'clock in the morning feedings, if I don't wish to do so. Also, a live in nanny could take over for me during the week when I'm consumed with my job or need to work late. Oh, the joys of having financial resources. I just need to ensure that our nanny's middle-aged and a little frumpy looking. In that way, I won't have to worry about her lack of experience or maturity and, more importantly, I don't want to worry that she'll be making eyes at Christian.

"That's an excellent point, Christian, and you're already making me feel better about the idea of having an infant at the age of 22," I assure him with a small smile.

"I'm not done…We're both adults. I'm 28 years old and have had a lot of life experience. Ana's at least a full fledged adult and has completed her education. She's been working at her job for nearly a year and she's quite competent at it. She's also going to be a wonderful mother because she's bright, motivated, and disciplined. Finally, I think our child will be beautiful because Ana's got amazing genes. Lastly, my family will be thrilled with their first grandchild."

"That's a lot of weight on the positive side of the equation," John comments with an astonished look on his face.

I'm feeling so much better about the entire situation after I hear Christian's last set of ideas. I turn to Christian with a grin. I'm sure I've got a surprised look on my face as I say with relief, "I hadn't even considered what our families would think about the child. It's more than reassuring to hear that Grace and Carrick would be another source of relief and support…Still, what would Kate think about my pregnancy?"

Christian gives me a boyish smile and pulls me near to whisper in my ear. "They'd all shower the baby with affection and attention, even Kate. That, along with Aunt Mia and probably Uncle Elliott competing to take care of her or him."

"Well, John, suddenly, I don't feel so stifled by the pregnancy. Christian's arguments about his resources, a 24/7 nanny, and his family support make it seem much more viable," I pipe up quickly and note that my tears have vanished.

"I think we've established that you both want to be parents, then. Would it be so terrible if you had a child in eight months then?" John asks with directness.

"I guess not," I sigh and admit at last. I look to Christian for reassurance. He's just smiling at me with affection.

"For a while there, Ana, I worried that you didn't want a baby because you thought I'd be a terrible father," he adds while letting out a long breath. "It's reassuring to know your full set of issues."

We leave Flynn's office feeling so much better about our future.

"I wonder when we should tell our friends and family members about the pregnancy," I muse as we walk toward the car.

Christian's brow suddenly furrows up. "Let's wait until after you've had a blood test and spoken with Dr. Green," he suggests. "There's always the possibility that our over the counter test could have been a false positive."

"That's true," I add and think about how light the indicator stripes on the pregnancy test happened to be. Now I'm worried that the pregnancy might not be viable. I feel a pang of disappointment about it, for the first time. I place my hand over my bloated abdomen and pat it.

Christian calls to make an appointment for us, with the gynecologist, on Monday afternoon. I bite my lip with anxiety over what the blood test and the exam will entail. I don't want to become too enamored about the pregnancy.

By the time Monday afternoon arrives, I'm a bundle of nerves. Christian's come in the SUV, with Taylor doing the driving, to take us to Dr. Green's office. I assume he's just as anxious about the results as I am. We even arrive at her office fifteen minutes early. Her nurse takes my vitals before Dr. Green enters the office and collects my personal information and health history. Then, she has me change into a hideous looking cotton gown that's faded from too many wash cycles. It's covered with daisies.

Christian holds my hand when the doctor's finally ready to see us. She's middle aged with short dark hair and an efficient yet bubbly style. Her demeanor is nothing but professional.

"Hello, Anastasia," she greets me with a crinkle-eyed smile and handshake.

I smile shyly at her before we begin, and shake her hand. I think I can trust her with my deepest secret.

"What's the concern today?" she asks me directly, without looking at Christian. He's seated across from the examining table in a corner chair. Do I detect a worried look on his face?

"I think we may be pregnant," I share and then tell her about my symptoms and the results of the OTC pregnancy test including the color of the stripes.

"I'd like to conduct a pelvic exam and then take a blood test." She turns to Christian and assserts in a calm manner, "I think Anastasia may want a bit of privacy for the exam Mr. Grey. So, if you don't mind…"

His jaw drops a bit in shock at Dr. Green's suggestion, but he turns to me with a quizzical look. "Would you like me to leave, Ana?"

"Just during the pelvic exam and blood draw," I tell him reluctantly. He doesn't need to see me on my back with my legs spead and feet in stirrups. It's enough that I'm wearing this dreadful hospital gown. The image of having a turniquet under my bicep while a syringe withdraws blood from my vein is not terribly attractive either. It may be romantic and sexy to make a baby but once its made, the process of negotiating the medical system is just the opposite.

He stands up, smirks, then nods his head and tells me, "I'll be in the waiting room, angel."

"Thanks, baby," I say as he exits the examining room. Poor Christian, he wants so much to be there for me. That's another reason why I love him.

Dr. Green turns to me with a gentle smile on her face, "Are you ready for the pelvic exam, Ana?"

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Yeah…it's the day of reckoning," I sigh as I scoot to the edge of the examining table.

When Dr. Green completes the exam and considers all my symptoms, she tells me the results will be available in 24 hours.

"That's good because I want to know quickly," I announce as I sit upright once again. "I was worried because I've been faithfully taking my birth control pills. Yet, it appears they may have failed me."

"Sometimes, a batch of the pills can be improperly balanced or mixed in the lab, but it's very rare since quality control issues are paramount with any prescription product," she advises. "Often, it's due to variations in when the pill is taken. How would you feel if you were, indeed, pregnant?"

"We've come to terms with it and would see it through," I confide as I look into her kind brown eyes. "A pregnancy would be alright with us, though not optimal." She's watching my expression closely and seems satisfied with my answer.

"Just so you know, fifty percent of early pregnancies actually end with spontaneous would be pregnancies that end before the twentieth week. Many women with late periods have really had miscarriages but don't even know it. Their periods, though late, appear heavy and the women have more cramping than usual."

"Jeez, really, I had no idea. Why do so many pregnancies fail?"

"It's nature's way of eliminating chromosomal abnormalities or improper implantation of the zygote into the uterine lining," she reveals with a pat on my arm and then leaves for her next appointment. I imagine a two headed creature with green skin and shudder. What a strange image. I dress, meet Christian in the waiting room, and we go out to dinner at the Pink Door in Post Alley. I avoid drinking any alcohol, just in case I'm really pregnant.

In the middle of the night I'm awakened with heavy cramps, back pain and abdominal bloating. I feel weak as I make my way to the toilet. I'm bleeding from either my period or an early miscarriage. Christian finds me about a half an hour later crying in a heap, near the toilet, on the bathroom floor. He covers me with a towel, brings me some advil and finally, carries me to our bed. We fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Ana," he whispers, as I recline against his chest. "We'll get through this together." I cry without restraint for a bit and then reach up to touch his face since he's trembling. Tears are streaming down Christian's cheeks as well. He kisses my face repeatedly as we think about what might have been but is no more. Whatever the results of the blood test happen to be, it doesn't matter now. The lining of my uterus is shedding with gusto.

**AN: Once again, nature makes the call with Ana and CG. Stay tuned for more of their reactions as well as the results of the blood test.**


	69. Chapter 69: Healing

**Ch. 69 Healing**

**ANA POV**

I know from the flow leaving my body that this is more than a heavy period. I'm not hemorrhaging yet I've never had so many clots and fluid shed like this during my menses. Furthermore, my body has been swollen and distended in new and uncomfortable ways. That's never occurred in the past. This is how my body feels when it's trying to sustain a pregnancy, I reason. Now, it's attempting to expel the zygote and I think it's been successful. I sigh with a pang of disappointment.

"Ana, how are you feeling, baby?" Christian urges as he pets my back. The glistening tears on his cheeks tell me he's in pain. I've never seen him really cry before. He's so endearing, at the moment.

"I'm disappointed but not that depressed since this whole pregnancy scare occurred quickly. At first, I didn't want it and was frightened. Then, after we accepted it, I had no time to imagine the child in any detail. The hormones and physical sensations were starting to dominate me. It's been quite a roller coaster ride for me…You're probably feeling more upset than I am," I snuffle.

"It's given me an entirely new perspective on our future, Anastasia. Before our scare, I just wanted you…as my confidante. I wanted to share my life with you, tell you all my secrets and fears, have great sex, and a lifetime of adventure… I was afraid that a child would come between us. I didn't want to have to worry about someone other than you, Ana."

"Christian, did you actually want this child? Is that why you're upset?" I ask once I've regained some semblance of composure. I'm more than impressed that Christian's been crying along with me. He's a changed man since I first met him.

"Ana, I'm feeling so much emotion, about our baby, that I can hardly separate out one thought from the next," he confesses and kisses my head.

"Do you want to talk about it now, or in the morning?"

"We should talk now because… I may not sleep if I let it stew," he offers with insight into his own patterns.

"OK, tell me more," I urge and sit up against the headboard. The moon is so bright this evening that our entire master suite glows; it's bathed in shades of grey and white. We don't need to turn on any light. He pulls himself up next to me and crosses his arms over his chest with the sheet on his lap. I could look at his chest all night. However, I can also see the strain on his amazing face and I want to take it all away.

"First, my heart breaks for you, Ana, because I think you started caring about this pregnancy and our baby. You're my angel and I don't want to see you in pain…Also, after we talked with Flynn, I started imagining our little family. I saw the three of us together for meals, and walking in the park or just having fun with the rest of the Grey clan. I could almost hear our laughter as we watched our little one running about. I thought about being there for our child and how good that might feel. I think our baby would be pretty phenomenal."

My tears start all over again when I let Christian's images of our future family come to life in my mind.

"Christian, I think your resistance to having a child was rooted in anxiety. You always worry so much about the people you love. Babies and children need someone to worry over them, there's no doubt. In your mind, a baby meant more anxiety…Would you agree?"

"Now that you put it in those terms, I think you're right, Ana. I worry so much about all the details, of whatever I care about, that the thought of adding another person to fret over was overwhelming. Especially a completely dependent person…who was the result of our merger."

I chuckle at Christian's little joke. "What's changed, Christian? Is your therapy helping you to cope in a more realistic way?"

"Yeah, the therapy seems to be rewiring some of my overwhelming fears. But, there's more going on. I think I just realized how competent you are. I can trust you to take care of some of those concerns. We can work as a team, especially when we're parents…The burden isn't simply going to fall on me. You will make a great parent, Ana."

"Once I'm a parent, I'll probably obsess over our little bundle of joy 24/7."

"Oh no you won't… We'll hire a mature, seasoned nanny to worry over our little one. I want you to obsess over me, at least half the time," he asserts with a wry twist of his mouth, but I know he means it. Christian was never properly mothered as a preschooler and he has a gaping wound to prove it.

"I like the idea of a mature nanny," I respond with a deadly serious look. "And, have no fear, Mr. Grey, I'll be worrying over you for at least the next sixty years…You're more work than a child would be."

"Yeah, how many children do you know who run major companies, earn millions of dollars every month, and give you the most incredible, mind-blowing sexual fulfillment anyone could imagine?"

I burst out laughing in earnest for the first time in several days. "Well, we have plenty of time to start a family after we're married, Christian. If you'd like, we can start trying for a baby in a few months. With a reliable nanny, I can juggle my career and our family. Since I'm still so young and energetic, now, I won't feel as exhausted chasing around a two year old. If we wait until I'm thirty to have a baby, it might be more tiring."

"Hmmm…that's not a bad idea, Ana. Now that we've had a chance to work through the baby issue together, I'm rethinking the whole timing issue again. Maybe we should have children quickly so that they're raised by the time you're in your early forties and I'm not yet fifty. Then the two of us can travel the world, get involved with charity events, and have a great time while we're still middle aged."

"Don't even say the age forty to me. That sounds totally ancient," I grumble. I imagine myself with expanding hips, some weight gain and thinning hair.

"You'll look amazing in your mid-forties, Ana. You've got the right bone structure and body to age well. It's me that I worry about. The way you pull on my hair, I'll be bald; and with the way you cook, I'll get paunchy around the middle. You'll be checking out the new young, male interns at SIP for sexual stimulation," he says half in jest.

"I don't think so. You're the one with the sculpted features and regular workouts. We'll have to get you a pair of glasses, at that age, so that the young women on staff at GEH don't start throwing themselves at your feet."

"Trust me. I'm not going to be looking for any other conquest. I've found the woman who meets all of my needs. It's not just about looks; it's about character. You are all I need and want, baby. I've never been the type to chase a pretty face. I was looking to punish women who looked like my mother and later, for a sexual release with the escorts."

"What about when we met at GEH? Didn't you like my pretty face?"

"Of course. But, the way I felt when we first met was much more primal. I sensed you were different. Integrity seemed to ooze out of every pore in your body. You give me that and so much more, Ana. I want someone who has strong values; someone that I can trust and admire. You more than meet that standard, baby…Further, now that we're thinking about expanding our little universe, soon, I'll be so busy thinking about my family that I won't even notice anyone else."

"That's what I like to hear," I whisper and pull myself to his chest. Our naked chests are now making contact.

"How much time do you need to heal before we can start making love again?" he asks as he pulls me close and looks into my eyes.

"We'll have to check with Dr. Green. I imagine that it won't be any longer than letting this 'heavy period' run its course."

"Can't wait to start on our family," he assures me with a very sexy crooked smile. "It will be so much fun making babies with you."

I kiss his cheek before responding with alacrity. "Well, I can wait. I certainly don't want to contend with morning sickness during our wedding or on our honeymoon. I assume you've got some elaborate adventure planned for us, right?"

He nods in agreement. "It won't do to have you vomiting and miserable while we're celebrating our new marriage. So…we need to talk to Dr. Green about a more reliable method of birth control."

"Maybe we should use condoms in addition to BC pills," I offer with a sarcastic grin.

"No, Ana, that's not going to wash… I love to feel your walls convulsing all over my cock when you're having an orgasm. A prophylactic just doesn't give us the same tactile connection…Dr. Green should know of a few alternatives."

"I certainly hope so, unless you want to practice withdrawal."

"Don't think so…A lot of babies have been born that way," he comments while shaking his head and giving me a sly look.

"Well, your sperm are more active than most since they found a way to impregnate me, regardless of the hormones that block the process in 99% of the cases. You're just too potent, Christian Grey."

"I think the truth is just the reverse, Ana. Remember, I've been having sex, with and without condoms, for a very long time. I've never impregnated anyone before," he reasons and looks me deeply in the eyes. "You, on the other hand, have just started exploring the joy of sex this year."

"Aha…so it's my very viable and fertile eggs that are making the difference. Then, maybe it's because I'm madly and passionately in love with my very sexy fiancé. My body cannot wait to reproduce. You are my soul mate, Grey, and the call of mother nature will not be denied." Christian chuckles with delight at my observation. We look at each other with nothing but pleasure.

And that's how we got through our miscarriage.

We fall asleep shortly after our discussion with the most satisfied smiles on our faces. When I call for the results of the pregnancy test the next day, my suspicions are confirmed.

Dr. Green's assistant tells me that my hCG levels were elevated to the point where a pregnancy was viable. I tell the assistant that I've had a very heavy period overnight and likely, have had a miscarriage. Later that day Dr. Green calls me herself.

"All the indications were that you were pregnant, Anastasia. Your body was beginning to swell, and your hCG levels were clearly elevated, but not as much as is typical at your stage of pregnancy. I'm guessing that's because you were also taking the pill. Two forces were pushing your body in different directions."

"Can you tell me more about that idea, Dr. Green?"

"I've seen situations like yours quite a few times before. You had a fertilized egg that was attempting to implant in the lining of your uterus. However, the birth control pills were forcing the uterus to expel the lining. The egg was probably improperly attached to the thin lining and had nowhere to go but out of your body. If you'd like, you can come in for an exam…just to make sure everything's been cleaned out. I can also give you a prescription to expel any remaining tissue."

"Thanks for the info. It makes sense. I'll need an appointment for that and another issue."

"I'm sorry that your pregnancy didn't work out, Ana, but I know you felt mixed about it."

"I appreciate your sympathy and you're right about our reaction to it. Now, I'd like to know two things. One, can you recommend a better method of birth control so that we can get through our marriage and honeymoon, and perhaps a few months beyond, without another scare? Two, how soon can we resume having sexual intercourse?"

"You may have better luck with an implant called Nexplanon. It gives you constant protection and the hormones don't fluctuate. The problem with BC pills is that they depend on the woman's memory and schedule. They should be taken at the same time each day. Most women aren't that exact with their schedules. If you want the implant, I'll need to numb you and then place a small matchstick size rod under your skin. You'll need to wait a week or so, or use a condom, before having sexual intercourse."

"That sounds good…I want to try it, Dr. Green. Also, we're talking about getting pregnant in the next several months. What will it take to remove the implant and how long must we wait before we can become pregnant?"

"That's the beauty of this product. It's easy to locate and remove from under your skin. You can feel but not see it. As soon as it's removed, you can start trying to get pregnant. It's much more user friendly than the old pill method."

"OK, I'm on board with it. When can I see you, Dr. Green?" I ask as we make plans for the implant, later in the week. Afterwards, I call Christian to give him all the news. He's totally cool with it.

**AN: SURPRISED AT CG'S TURN AROUND? WHERE SHOULD THEY GO FOR A HONEYMOON?**


	70. Chapter 70: Girls' Night

**Ch. 70 – Girls Night**

**ANA POV**

Shortly after I've confided in Kate about my miscarriage, she comes up with a plan to cheer me up. She's promised to keep my secret until death. I know that I can trust her.

"You have been rather distracted lately...and now I know why, bestie. I'm so sorry, Ana," she oozes as she hugs me close. "That's why I'm going to get your mind off things for a bit."

"Thanks, bestie. I need to just zone out for a while," I admit as I return the heartfelt hug.

"So, Steele, you need to enjoy your last few weeks of freedom. Being married to the ultimate control freak is bound to be confining; let's break you out of your cell at Escala for a night or so," she announces with enthusiasm. It's nearly May already.

"What do you have in mind Kavanaugh? Considering our last fiasco at Fifty's, Christian won't even consider letting us party at a bar."

"Who said anything about going out to a bar? My apartment should be adequate for what I have in mind. We'll invite Janelle, Mia, maybe Grace and Gail as well, to a funsie girls' night event. If you're totally blitzed out from it, you can always sleep in your old bed."

"Then, we'll play our favorite music, dance, play games, watch videos, and just hang out?"

"Yep, and I have some great ideas for games…Christian won't like the games at all," she snickers with an impish grin.

"You know he'll go ballistic, if we don't have security," I object as I imagine his reaction.

"Got that covered, Steele. I'll ask Elliott and maybe Ethan to watch the doors...Are you in?"

Things have been rather serious and sad for us lately. Having fun with the girls sounds like just the antidote to my sluggish mood. "I'm in Kate. Bring it on…," I agree quickly.

After dinner that evening, I explore Christian's feelings about a girls' night in. "Hey, baby, Kate wants to host a girls' night in at her place this weekend...I've been feeling a little blue over our loss…and thought it would be a good idea… Is that OK with you?" I give him the deets about who might attend.

His brow furrows as he works out the scheme in his own mind. "It's OK…but only if I have Taylor working security…and you promise me, on your engagement ring, that you won't leave that damned apartment all night."

"I promise, Christian, that I won't leave my old apartment…Ethan and Elliott will work security though. That way, you'll still have Sawyer and Taylor to protect Escala," then I kiss my ring for emphasis.

"We'll see about that…Those two goof-offs will probably get drunk or distracted before you do, though."

"Then you can send one of your guys to check on them as the night wears on…OK?"

"I guess…you have been kind of down in the dumps lately…It'll be good for you. If my mom and Gail are there, they'll put a lid on anything too outrageous."

I run to his arms and give him a kiss then. "What will you do all night without me?"

"I've got a lot of contracts to look over and I could do with a good workout…I just want you sleeping in my arms before dawn, Ana."

"What if I'm too drunk or exhausted from partying to make it back to Escala by dawn?"

"Then I'll come and drag you back here myself…I don't sleep well without your body nearby," he promises me with a crooked smile.

"Deal, Grey," I tell him with a smirk.

That Friday evening, all six of us have gathered in Kate's living room for our freeze and squeeze Pina Coladas, Mango Daiquiris and Cherry Limeade drinks with all sorts of yummy finger food. We're nearly inhaling the chocolate covered strawberries, cheese squares, and tacos that Mia brought from the caterers.

Pink's 'Raise Your Glass' is blasting away around us. That's followed by Miley Cyrus' 'Party in the USA'. Ethan keeps watch in the downstairs vestibule while Elliott guards the door outside our immediate apartment. Both men have been fed and given lots of reassurance about their rewards, later in the evening. I'm guessing that includes some sexual favors.

"Before we start watching 'Bridesmaids' or the classic, 'Sleepless in Seattle'," Mia announces as she nearly levitates. "I thought we should have a little fashion show." Everyone smiles at her suggestion, even me. I should have guessed that a fashion event was part of the mix. The idea is right up Mia's alley.

"Oohh," I like that activity, Mia, Grace adds as she downs her first Pina Colada. "There's nothing like just the right negligee to stoke your man's desire." I don't even want to think about Grace and Carrick in the bedroom.

Gail nods her head, too. Now, I've got to block the concept of Taylor and Gail getting it on. Yikes. "Who's going to be the model?" Gail asks with a nervous giggle, hoping it won't be her, I'm guessing.

"The estimable Kate Kavanaugh and lovely Janelle Alberts have graciously agreed to model not only the daywear but also some swimwear and even the negligees. Your job is to evaluate each of the numbers. Those outfits that have the highest ratings will be put in Anastasia's suitcase. No questions asked," Mia informs us. She hands us each a pencil and a rating sheet with twelve items listed on it.

"Did you speak with Carolyn Acton at Neimann's about these clothes?" I ask since I know Christian will be footing the bill for anything selected through her.

"For some of them, yes. But, for others, we got bold and visited Victoria's Secret. Their outfits are just a bit sexier," Kate chimes in with enthusiasm.

"Now, let's set the mood for tonight with just the right music, before we begin," Mia suggests while Kate and Janelle get dressed in my old bedroom. She starts with the Black Eyed Peas' 'I Gotta Feeling'. It's upbeat and sets the mood for our party. She dances around while I join her for a few moves. Even Gail and Grace get up after a beat and dance to the music.

"I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night…

Tonight's the night, let's live it up, I got my money, let's spend it up,

Go out and smash it, like Oh My God, jump off that sofa, let's get, get OFF,

I know that we'll have ball if we get down and go out and just lose it all.

I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go, let's go way out, space out, and lose all control.

Fill up my cup, Mazel tov, look at her dancing, just take it off.

Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down, let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again…."

When the fashion show is finally ready to begin, Mia announces the first outfit. "It's a burgundy, lace and synthetic jumpsuit by Stella McCartney," perfect for a night on the town." Kate emerges from the bedroom and struts across the living room to the sounds of Kim Carnes' classic 'Betty Davis Eyes'. She's wearing Jimmy Choo heels and looks amazing.

"Her hair is Harlowe gold, her lips sweet surprise. Her hands are never cold. She's got Bette Davis eyes.

She'll turn her music on you, you won't have to think twice. She's pure as NY snow, she's got Bette Davis

eyes. And, she'll tease you, she'll unease you. All the better just to please you. She's precocious and she

knows just what it takes to make a pro blush. She's got Greta Garbo stand up sighs. She's got Bette

Davis eyes…."

How apt, I think as I look at Kate Kavanaugh do her thing. By the time Mia's fashion show has concluded, we've seen several Zuhair Murad, Prada and McCartney items with a few Victoria Secret Maxi dresses thrown in for a good balance. I'm not allowed to know the results of the votes but, from what I've seen, I should be looking pretty hot on my honeymoon.

After Janelle changes into her original clothes, she enters the living room and starts a game. "Let's play twenty questions!" she announces and sits on a stool.

"What is it?" I ask with an edge of wariness in my voice. I'm not used to playing these games.

"Each of us writes down an answer. For instance, the person with the answer, responds to a series of questions about either a person, place or thing. The questioner must try to guess the correct answer by asking and getting answers in twenty questions or less. The person answering the questions must be completely honest but can only respond with a Yes, No or Maybe. We take turns. There will be prizes."

My mega-watt smile reappears. I remember reading about these games in my novels. "This sounds like a 19th century parlor game."

"That's where it all began… What sort of prizes would you like?" Janelle asks the group.

"How about gift cards to Macy's?" Kate asks while tugging on her just changed clothes. Mia nods enthusiastically while Grace and Gail just shrug their shoulders.

"Aren't you two eager?...Yes, I suppose we can do that...as long as we can order credits on line," Mia agrees.

"I'll start by thinking of an answer," Mia volunteers. She takes a sheet of paper and writes something on it, then hides it from our view. "We'll start with Anastasia. She can ask the first 20 questions."

"It's a place," she announces while looking at me in anticipation of my first question.

I narrow my eyes at her and think carefully. "Is it someplace we both know?"

"No," she responds. I look at her with a quizzical look on my face. Since I'm getting married and going on a honeymoon, I'm starting to get suspicious.

"Is it someplace I will soon visit, personally?"

"Yes, it is."

"Is it someplace that has been mentioned to you recently?"

"Yes, I've discussed it in the past few weeks."

"Is it where I'm going on my honeymoon?"

"In part, yes."

"Is it somewhere warm?"

"Yes, quite."

My face falls a bit before I ask the next question, "Is it outside of the US?"

"Yes." Mia starts breathing in a shallow manner at this point as her defenses have kicked in by now. If she gives the location away, Christian will throttle her.

Her eyes widen when I ask the next question, "Is this place west of our current location?"

"Yes," she admits and nods. I know that we're not going to Europe then. Darn, I was hoping for western Europe and visits to some of the places I'd read about in my novels.

I arch my eyebrows then shake my head with dismay before asking another question, "Is the location in Asia?"

"Yes it is."

I think of all the locations that Christian has visited during the past year. I know he's done a lot of business in China.

"Is the place Hong Kong?"

"Yes, congratulations, Ana," she confesses but looks more than a bit guilty. The group moans a bit out of surprise but also because Mia's just given away a major secret.

"So, he's taking me to Hong Kong for our honeymoon?" I ask but I'm a bit incredulous.

I've heard about how lovely and exciting the city of Hong Kong is but it's not exactly what I had in mind. It'll take a bit of an adjustment to wrap my head around the idea. I'm sure my feelings are evident. The other women in the room look at me in stunned silence.

"Yes, in part. That's not the only location, and that's all I'm telling you, Ana."

Mia answers while turning her paper over to verify my correct answer. There's a tremble in my voice. I want her to tell me more but she's not budging. Typically, this is the point in the game where explanations are offered for the answer. I decide, at last, that I don't want to know anymore since I want Christian to surprise me.

"Well, are we agreed that we're not going to let Christian know that Mia spilled the beans?" I ask. Everyone nods in agreement. There's an uncomfortable silence in the group.

"He won't be happy about this," Gail comments and frowns in disapproval. She would know and I fully concur with her comment. I hope our stop in Hong Kong is only a smidgen of what the trip will involve.

"Let's play charades next," Grace suggest to ease the tension that is now mounting in the room.

By the time midnight rolls around, Grace and Gail have started to snooze. Elliott agrees to drive them home and takes them to his car. It's just us four girls left in the apartment now. Ethan moves into the security role outside our door. Once they're gone, Kate gets a devious look on her face.

"Ana, I think you should refrain from having sex with Christian for a while," she suggests with a gleam in her eye.

"You've got to be kidding me…Kate," I blurt out before she starts rolling. "That's never going to happen."

"No, I'm serious. Just think about how much more exciting your honeymoon will be if you're both a bit sex starved when it begins," Kate persists with her Bette Davis eyes.

"I don't think Christian could refrain from having sex for six weeks, and frankly, I couldn't stand it either," I insist in all honesty. Delayed gratification, where sex is concerned, is not our strong suit.

"Well, try it for a bit," she urges me. "You might be surprised at how it will spice things us."

Mia jumps in then with an additional idea. "If you want to really spice it up, you should pretend you're someone else…like a spy. Make yourself mysterious." Mia's eyes have taken on a dreamy look as she imagines the role play.

"Have you two ever tried these little schemes?" I ask sarcastically, as it seems ridiculous.

"Well, yes," Kate admits. "I make Elliott wait for a few days at a time, just to keep it fresh."

"You do?" I ask in shock. Why hadn't I ever resisted. I guess I'm a fool for love.

"Sometimes, I pretend that I'm a Russian with an exotic accent," Mia gushes. "I call myself Natasha and make Ethan find me in all these hidden locations."

Kate turns to her with admiration, "That's a great idea…Natasha. I'm going to try that on Elliott."

I shake my head but then I recall how exciting our relationship was while Christian was healing from his broken ribs and concussion. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, at least to an extent. Maybe I'll try some of these techniques soon. It should be fun, if nothing else.

I imagine calling myself Lily and using a French accent while meeting Christian in various secret locations around town. I'll make him beg for sex with me, after he's been deprived for a week or so. The smile on my face grows wider as my fantasy expands.

At three o'clock in the morning, Mia and I finally stumble into my old bedroom and onto my bed to sleep. Janelle's found a sheet and pillow for her place on the couch. It looks as though Christian will be having a nightmare tonight. However, I'm awakened at four o'clock in the morning by Christian's strong arms lifting me to his chest. The next thing I know, I'm being whisked to his SUV and driven to Escala.

**AN: DO YOU THINK MIA WAS WRONG TO TELL ANA ABOUT HK? WILL THE DELAYED GRATIFICATION TECHNIQUE WORK? WHAT ABOUT THE ROLE PLAY? **


	71. Chapter 71: Games and Homes

**Ch. 71 GAMES AND HOMES**

**ANA POV**

**THANKS FOR YOUR TERRIFIC FEEDBACK ON THE IDEAS IN THE LAST CHAPTER! XXOXX**

When we awaken, it's after 11am. I'm snuggling with my caveman. He's already awake. His eyes wander over my face and body with satisfaction.

"You just couldn't spend a night without me," I whisper as I stretch out beside him. I'm so pleased that Christian came to retrieve me last night.

"It was hard enough to wait until nearly dawn to rescue you from the girl nest…Did you have a good time at Kate's place, angel?" He asks with that boyish smile of his and I nearly melt.

"Yeah, we had a blast with a fashion show, games, films and girl talk," I tell him vaguely.

"What about the girl talk?" he asks with interest. That surprises me. Maybe it shouldn't.

"Kate and Mia gave me suggestions about how to spice up our sex life…I didn't want to tell them how spicy our sex life already happens to be, though."

He chuckles. "What were their cutesy ideas about, Ana?"

"You're just nosey about how your brother and sister play with their mates," I observe and kiss his nose for emphasis.

"I want to know if my sibs are just a little bit kinky."

"They can't compete with you, Grey, but they try for a little variation," I confess.

"Spill, Steele, maybe we'll experiment with some new ideas before our wedding night," he demands with a leer and sexy tongue across his lips.

"Well, Kate thinks we should practice sexual abstinence…until the wedding day," I exaggerate the time frame to gauge his reaction.

Christian's face falls as a look of shock takes hold of him. "That's not going to happen, I can assure you. There's no way that I could function without a little action in the sack from you, every night."

"That's what I told Kate, but she thought it could stoke our desire a bit more, on the big day."

"You can nix that idea immediately since my desire for you is already red hot and doesn't need any more stoking…Maybe it works for them, since Elliott isn't very imaginative. I think it's hysterical to imagine Elliott being deprived, though. Definitely not acceptable for us, though," Christian says as his hands move toward my ass and start massaging it.

I'm relieved to hear Christian's take on the idea and nod in agreement, as my hips start to gyrate in response to his moves. His fingers are already making their way to my nub.

"Mia's tips were a little more creative though," I add, as I place my hands around his neck and kiss it.

"Does she hang from the ceiling while Ethan belts her?" he asks while sucking my neck and face.

"You're just weird, Christian…but, in fact, they play fantasy lovers. She pretends to be a spy and has Ethan find her in secret spots around town."

"Kind of like our James Bond scenarios?"

"But more elaborate, since they're out and about in Seattle," I expand as I take his engorged tool in my hand for some taming.

"I can't risk letting you run around town and hiding…For all I know, Edwin and Jared might find you first and start up another kidnapping farce."

"Let's not think about that right now," I urge as my mouth surrounds his popsicle. He moans with pleasure as I work my lips and cheeks in just the right way.

By the early afternoon, Christian suggests going for a drive. We're heading toward the western hills of Seattle. The area looks more isolated than other parts of town and sits on a peninsula.

Christian tells me about the waterways as we drive around. "We're on land that's bounded by Salmon Bay, Shilshole Bay, Puget Sound and Elliott Bay."

"That's a lot of water," I chuckle. I see that it's blue and sparking today since the sun is out in force. "I'm amazed that we're still so close to downtown and the core of Seattle here. It feels like we're on an island."

"Yeah, it's only minutes away from the hub. The area's historic and dates back to the late nineteenth century," he tells me. Hmmm…what's Christian got up his butt today? He's obviously been doing some research.

I look around and see the Olympic Range of hills and mountains. "The views from here are spectacular, Christian. There's plenty of trees and space all around."

Then I suddenly understand why we're driving around the Magnolia area of Seattle. "You're taking me here to convince me of something…aren't you?"

He puts his hand on my thigh and squeezes it. Then his crooked smile appears. "Just keep an open mind, Anastasia, about this experience. We're only looking, baby. The final decision is yours, I promise."

Christian finally parks his car across from a very large Cape Cod style home. It must be 10,000 square feet in size. The grey clapboard sided house perches atop the highest hill in Magnolia. Plenty of bay windows and graceful gables add to the romantic New England feel of the exterior. The setting appears peaceful and private. There's a large fenced backyard with plenty of grass, trees and climbing equipment. Room for children to play in, I think.

I hold Christian's hand as we approach the entry. The large, wooden double doors contain a floral leaded glass design in the center that sparkles in the sunlight. A professional yet attractive real estate agent opens the door as we step onto the porch. She's mid-thirties, blond and slightly plump. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens a bit when she looks at my Christian. I put my arm around his waist and look into his gorgeous face. He gives me his mega-watt smile and pulls me to his chest.

She regains her composure quickly, however, and beams at both of us. "Mr. Grey, and is it Miss Steele?, welcome," she asks us without missing a beat. "I'm Mariann Howe and it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"This is my fiancé, Anastasia Steele," Christian announces with pride as he gestures toward me.

She shakes each of our hands. "Have you been looking at homes in the area, for long?"

"No, Mariann," he admits, "we've just recently started thinking about it. We're getting married in six weeks."

"Well, congratulations to both of you!" she gushes with sincerity. I like her already. She's not trying to flirt and she seems focused on her work.

I show Mariann my lovely five carat diamond engagement ring and she raises her eyebrows. "I love the look of that diamond!"

"Thanks…Christian found it at Tiffany's." I add as he watches with pride.

She's moves us smoothly inside the home with a wave of her hand. "How soon do you want to settle into a home, then?"

Christian looks at me for approval before stating, "Perhaps two to three months, at most." I nod in agreement to let her know that I'm on board.

Mariann's eyes grow to the size of saucers. Her percentage from a sale of this type would be assured for a year or more, if things fall into place with the price negotiations and loan. "Well, then, we need to move along with your search… Closing could take at least a month," she tells us as she licks her lips.

"Let's see what's happening here, then," Christian commands and starts looking around.

We walk around the open flow floor plan. I like the views of the water that appear from nearly every window.

She walks us into the great room and tells us about one of the best features of the home. "You can gather your family in this soaring space for the holidays. It's twenty-five feet high. Or…entertain others in the chef's kitchen and dinette area." She talks like a seasoned pro as she walks us through each area.

"If you want more privacy, you can watch sunsets from the cozy fireside, in the library. There's also a nearby piano room," Marian tempts with more lovely views around each corner. I'm getting teary eyed as I think about sitting next to Christian while he performs. "Glad to see they've got a baby grand, Yamaha, on display," I comment and look at Christian for his reaction. He's entranced with the idea.

"Do you play piano, Mr. Grey?" Ms. Howe inquires. She's all business, which I appreciate.

"Yes, I do play, for pleasure and relaxation."

"Classical music, then?"

"Among others, yes," he tells her in a rather reserved way. I approve of his manner.

Next, we head upstairs to the sumptuous master suite with even larger windows for viewing the landscape, separate walk-in closets, and a huge granite shower stall. The whirlpool tub will get a lot of use. I'm imagining a heated encounter in the jets, as we inspect it.

"There are four additional bedrooms, each with a bath, on the second level of this home. In addition, there's a guest or nanny suite with a private entrance, kitchenette, full bath and laundry, as well as a private walkout basement, on the ground level… I assume that you are planning on children?" Mariann inquires tactfully as we walk through the upstairs.

"Yes, we're hoping to start soon," I assure her. The number of children we'd like is not something we have really discussed much. I'd always assumed one or two would be plenty, but four is just a bit daunting to imagine.

I look into Christian's eyes and he nods with enthusiasm. "We want to start our family while she's still got the energy for a career and a brood," he jokes and kisses my nose. I feel confident that our current BC method will work as promised by Dr. Green. Besides, I now want children, in the next year or two. I feel a pang of disappointment about our miscarriage.

Ms. Howe raises her eyebrows and smiles broadly. "Well, a home of this size, with the nanny quarters, will make that all possible."

"I can see that, Ms. Howe," he enthuses and then pulls me to his side in a protective gesture. I snuggle into his chest in return.

Ms. Howe nods her head, smiles with admiration, then gives us more information about the area. "The schools in this part of Magnolia are top-notch; there's plenty of parkland nearby as well."

I read over the spec sheet. There are four fireplaces in the home; for those rainy nights in fall, winter and spring. Of course, there's also a security system and four car garage. Christian and his team will require that many bays, if not more. Marble and granite counters fill the home throughout, along with crown moulding. The interior looks stunning in style and size. Even better, it's less than a decade old. The home needs very little in the way of remodeling. I'm already falling in love with it, as I imagine our little ones filling it up with their cries and laughter.

At last, Ms. Howe gives us time to explore the rooms on our own. "Do you think you can imagine living in this home with me, Ana?" Christian asks in a soothing voice. His eyes convey love and excitement.

"It's a possibility," I joke with my index finger to my lips. Then I giggle, "You know, I'd live anywhere with you, Christian. However, this particular home feels like a space we could really enjoy with our children, family, and friends. Yes, I love the idea of us in the home. I can see you playing the piano and imagine our babies running around the yard."

Christian's grateful smile and look of relief lets me know how much my man really feels about this property.

"You spent some time researching homes in this area, didn't you, baby?" I ask, knowing how thorough Christian is when it comes to business deals. "Did you visit this home, before you took me here?"

"Well, only through watching some of the on-line videos for the interior. I did, however, drive around the area already. I wanted to get a feel for it. Further, I walked around the exterior of this home before bringing you here." Christian's so forthright and honest. He's endearing.

We spend more time talking with our agent, Mariann, about the neighbors, traffic, and property taxes. It checks all of our boxes. Christian lets her know that we're interested in the home. The sun begins to set as we leave the home for Escala.

"Do you want me to put an offer on the home, Anastasia?"

"Shouldn't we look at a few more options before we decide?"

"I'm happy with what this home offers us but we can look at more ideas on-line, if you'd like. But, I know a good deal when I see it. This home is THE one." I wonder if that's how Christian decided that I was THE one for him. I'm confident that he's the one for me.

Later on, in the early hours of the morning, I decide to test one of Mia's ideas. I decide that I don't like the name Lily or the idea of the French accent, after all. Too many bad memories there. Christian sleeps soundly while I tiptoe to our walk-in closet and remove one of his crisp, white shirts. I strip off my panties and leave them on my pillow. I clean myself up and spray myself with jasmine body mist.

Then I make my way to the living room and to the sliding doors leading to the balcony. I unlock them. I hide behind the curtains at the side of the sliding doors. I'm dressed only in his shirt as I wait for my man to miss me. It doesn't take long.

AN: Does their home sound inviting enough? What game should Ana play on the balcony?


	72. Chapter 72: China Girl

**Ch. 72 China Girl**

**AN: Once again, thanks for your very hot suggestions for this chapter, reviewers. Love your ideas. Here come the lemons. Hugs! **

**ANA POV**

By the time Christian comes stumbling out of the master in his navy blue boxers, I'm a raging mass of hormones. When I catch sight of his perfectly proportioned chest and abs, it's all I can do to keep still and hidden behind the curtain. What a firm ass and long, firm lean legs he's got. I can't think about his rod or I'll really lose it. To calm myself, I chant a few of the lyrics to 'Runaway Train' over and over, in my head, in the vain hope that they'll distract me from my sexual needs.

"**It seems no one can help me now, I'm in too deep, there's no way out. **

**This time, I have really led myself astray".**

"Ana, where are you angel?" he mumbles with anxiety building in his still sleepy voice. I watch with a naughty smile plastered on my face while he turns on a few nightlights under the kitchen cabinets. He searches all the living spaces frantically before his eyes settle on the slightly open balcony door. Poor baby, I hope he's not too anxious.

Christian stills and looks carefully at the door as well as the surrounding area. I know he's found me when his grey eyes drift toward the bottom of the curtain I'm hiding behind and stop. A crooked smile appears on his face. I watch his torso muscles shift from tense and taut to relaxed, in a nanosecond. He's made the connection with Mia's role play idea, quickly, it seems. He's so bright.

Before I can make my next move, Sawyer comes running into the room in an alarmed state. Damn, I forgot about our 24/7 security cameras and alarms! He's probably been watching me run around in next to nothing for the past ten minutes. Perhaps he thinks I'm having a breakdown. I cringe with embarrassment but decide to hang tough with my game.

"Sir, we've detected an open sliding door on the balcony…Everything alright, here?"

Christian turns to him with a smirk. "Yeah, I think I've got things under control now, Luke…Why don't you take a break for an hour or so?" Is that all he's giving me, an hour? I'll show him!

Sawyer stares at Christian as though he's gone mad for a moment. Then Christian approaches him and whispers something in his ear. I see Luke smile, shrug and head back to his security room. Christian waits until he's sure that Sawyer has turned off his monitors, before proceeding.

Then, Christian moves like a panther toward the balcony slider. Before opening the door, he stretches his long, lean arms up and then out toward his side. I move a bit further to the right. He pretends not to notice. Then he suddenly lunges toward where I'm hiding with a long stretch of his leg and torso. I twirl away from him and stumble out from behind the drapes and head toward the living room. For the hundredth time, I wish I were more coordinated.

"Seems I've got an intruder in my home," he comments dryly as he sprints toward me with an eager look on his face. "But, this intruder appears to be dressed rather scantily."

I dash toward the living area before Christian can grab me. His shirt barely covers my privates and as I run, my ass gets exposed. His eyes assess me from head to toe with nothing but amusement and desire reflected in those grey pools. I turn to head toward the kitchen next but he pivots and catches me in his arms before my goal is reached. Damn his strong, coordinated body.

"Would you like to explain who you are and what you're doing in my shirt, Ms. Intruder?" he asks in a sexy as sin tone of voice. He holds me firmly in place as we both pant from our exertions as well as sexual excitement. His amazing face fills my vision.

I exhale with a sigh and look at his gorgeous eyes before answering in a breathy, accented voice, "I'm your flight attendant, sir…You seem to have forgotten something on the plane and I was returning it."

Christian nearly doubles over in laughter when he hears my accent and explanation. He restrains himself somewhat as he releases me from his grip. I spin away from him and tug on the hem of the shirt. Then I slip one side of it off my shoulder. I tempt him in a seductive manner by rotating my blade and tossing my hair. His boxers start to expand in all the right places while those amazing eyes begin to smolder.

"How did I manage to forget my shirt, Ms. Flight Attendant? What flight was that, by the way?" he asks with a husky sound to his words.

"The shirt you spilled champagne on when you took a flight from Hong Kong, last week," I divulge with as much of a Chinese accent as I can manage. "You can call me Ms. Lu, sir."

Christian's face pales when he hears the city I've just mentioned. He looks a bit put off for just a microsecond since he hasn't been to Hong Kong in months. He must have guessed that Mia told me something about the honeymoon. However, he quickly regains his composure before proceeding with our game. "Well, Ms. Lu, I'm so pleased that you've decided to return my shirt. I assume you've had it cleaned?"

I arch my eyebrow in a provocative manner and then head toward the kitchen with Christian at my heels. "Yes, sir, Mr. Grey. The shirt's been cleaned and pressed. However, I also wanted to replace the champagne that I so thoughtlessly spilled on your crisp, white shirt during our long flight." At that juncture, I pull a bottle of chilled champagne from the sink, uncork it in the manner I've seen Christian use, and pour us each a generous amount in glasses that I set aside earlier in the evening.

I extend a tumbler toward him as he gracefully retrieves it from my hand and then takes a sip from it. His eyes are dancing with lust as he looks at the shirt. "Why thank you, Ms. Lu. You deserve an excellent evaluation for the level of service you've displayed this evening…There's just one small problem with my shirt," he teases in that sex-filled tone of voice.

I sniff the shirt and open another button near the top. It slides down and exposes the tops of my breasts. "I can't imagine what the problem could be, sir." I bat my baby blues at him with innocence and take a big gulp of champagne from my glass. It fizzles all the way down my throat. My innocent look always drives Christian into a frenzy.

"The problem concerns how the shirt's been hung. It must be done properly, Ms. Lu," he suggests and takes another deep swallow of his drink, "since the way it's hanging now is very naughty."

"I'm so sorry to have displeased you, Mr. Grey, sir," I utter with a deep throated apology. Then, I take my drink and move toward the sliding glass doors of the balcony. I open them and step outside. "Let me compensate you for your trouble, then."

I turn my head and nod toward my location. Christian's jaw drops just a tad when he sees where I'm standing. He arches his brows with meaning. Thank goodness it's a warm evening with not much of a breeze. Christian drains his glass of liquid, then places it on a patio table and joins me at the rail of the balcony. I take a final sip from my glass, place it next to his, and then turn toward him with a wide smile. "Would you like to show me the proper way to hang your shirt, then?" I wiggle around in the fabric for a bit to achieve the full effect.

Christian's breath comes out in a long huff as he pulls me toward his chest and looks deeply into my eyes. "I most certainly do want to demonstrate how the shirt must be hung, Ms. Lu," he informs me while pulling my lips to his. His heated breath washes over my face and lips for a moment before his tongue and mouth envelope mine with pure unadulterated need. We lose ourselves in the most ardent kiss imaginable.

He pulls back from our kiss after nearly imploding. I can feel his hardness between us like white hot lightening. "Now, we've wrinkled the shirt a bit," I comment while moving apart from him and toward the railing. "Perhaps we can rectify the situation by letting it hang down… like this," I demonstrate and then bend over from the waist and hold onto the railing while positioning myself at a ninety degree angle. He stares at me in disbelief since I've never done anything remotely this bold, to date.

Christian's face reflects a range of quickly shifting emotions as he finally recognizes what I'm doing on the balcony. First, I note shock, then amusement, and finally a sinfully satisfying look of lust and passion cross his features. My derriere is fully exposed to him as I tilt my head toward the heavens and hold my arms straight out in front of me. The shirt covers my torso and hangs over my arms and chest like a sheet.

"Ms. Lu, you're a quick study," he comments while stepping up behind me and petting my exposed ass. "I think the shirt looks quite well positioned, at the moment." I note that Christian's hands are trembling as they work their way over my bottom and then up and down my torso.

"Why thank you, Mr. Grey…By the way, your shirt has really come in handy tonight since I seem to have forgotten all my underwear," I tease in the most seductive and husky voice I can manage.

"Well, then, we'll have to keep this shirt in place for modesty's sake alone," he adds while bucking his boxers up against my rear and cupping my breasts in his hands. His head has found its way to a resting spot on my back while his hands work their magic on my nipples. He's very gentle with the way he manipulates my mammaries tonight. I assume he remembers how sore they were after the miscarriage.

Soon, he's kissing my back through his shirt as his hands wander further south. His rod presses firmly against my anus and clit although it's still covered by those silkened boxers. I wiggle my derriere around as his fingers find their way down the soft skin of my belly and start to explore my folds.

"Your shirt's so wet and wrinkled tonight, Ms. Lu," he moans in a nearly incoherent voice. "Would you like to have a little pressing to relieve that problem?"

I can feel Christian pulling himself out of the boxers as he asks the question. He's like a hot iron tool tonight. "Sir, your wish is my command…There's nothing my shirt would like better than to be pressed and steamed with your iron."

Christian releases a long slow breath as he positions himself at my entrance and then works his tool slowly in and out of me. I'm moaning and squealing with delight as he fills me and then pulls back again.

"Does this technique meet your needs, Ms. Lu?" he asks as he starts pumping a bit faster.

"Oh, Mr. Grey, you're doing such a great job with your equipment," I ooze as my legs tremble with desire. "You can speed the ironing up, if you wish. My flight leaves in another hour and I wouldn't want to miss it."

"No, we wouldn't want you to be late," he agrees as he probes further into me with gusto. He's pumping away and I'm clenching his wonderful tool while my rear end bounces off his hips. Soon, we're both speechless as we spiral to the next level of ecstasy. He's moaning my real name and I'm panting with pleasure as we come undone on the balcony. My legs nearly give way beneath me as his steam leaves the iron. He clutches me around my torso and then pulls me onto the chaise lounge with him as our role-play finally concludes.

When we both finally catch our breath, he kisses my head and makes a vow, "I'm going to take you to the cleaners much more often, Ms. Lu." He's reclining on the chaise while I'm wrapped in his arms and still wearing his shirt.

"Why, thank you Mr. Grey, for all of the help with your shirt. I'd never have gotten it to hang correctly without your very high quality equipment and of course, your instruction."

"We aim to please, my dear," he tells me before we sit up and make our way back into our suite at Escala. I smile with satisfaction and laugh at the playful tone of his voice. We haven't had this much fun since before our miscarriage. I'll have to thank Mia for her very helpful suggestion about the role plays. That's one way to recover from the disappointment of loss. Of course, I'll take all the credit for thinking up the flight attendant scenario and shirt scenario.

When we return to bed, I note that two hours have passed since we started our session. I hope Sawyer took a very long break. Either that, or he's taking notes for his own benefit. I wonder if he'll attempt to demonstrate the pleasure of hanging a white shirt in just the right way to Janelle? If not, I might give her a small lesson myself.

**AN: REACTIONS? SHOULD THEY EXPLORE OTHER SCENARIOS?**


	73. Chapter 73: Lessons

**Ch. 73 LESSONS**

**CG POV**

I awaken with Ana's body draped across my chest. She's got the most adorable smile on her face. It's the most soothing feeling to wake up with my little angel all over me and satiated from my cock's stellar performance earlier this morning. The game we played last night, on the balcony, was amazing, incredible and mind-blowing. Anastasia's getting quite bold as the day of our wedding approaches. I showed her a few new moves that she didn't quite expect however.

Her role play really surprised the hell out of me and totally turned me on. I don't think my dick has ever been harder. Just hope no one in a neighboring high rise saw us having sex on the balcony at 3am. Who knows what Sawyer saw. On second thought, maybe he can learn something from us.

What really satisfied me about the entire experience entailed the creative location and scenario that Ana dreamed up. I've fucked a lot of my escorts from behind, over the years, but nothing comes close to the highs I reached last night while making love to my girl. Our emotional bond brought the connection we made last night to an entirely new level of pleasure. I'm motivated to dream up another creative role play for our next encounter. I'll surprise Ana with it soon. In the meantime, we're going to perfect the flight attendant routine, with my shirt.

There's just one issue that concerns me about what happened last night. That is, Ms. Lu mentioned that I'd just returned from a visit to Hong Kong. I wonder why she thought of that city since I haven't been there in months. I suspect that Mia told Ana something about Hong Kong during girls' night. Recently, as a ruse, I mentioned to Mia that Ana and I would be stopping there during our honeymoon.

She'd been bugging me to give her a few hints about our trip. I threw it out to stop the harping but also as a test. Just as I suspected, Mia cannot keep a secret. She and Elliott have no impulse control. At least, when it comes to their brain to mouth filter. Thank goodness that's not true of Ana. I know I can trust her with my life and all my secrets.

After we've showered, I ask Ana about her choice.

"Loved our little adventure last night…but I'm curious about why you mentioned Hong Kong," I say as I wrap her in a towel.

She pauses for a beat and then shrugs. "I just heard it mentioned recently and it popped into my head while we were playing the game," she admits with a guilty look on her face.

"Really? When did you hear about Hong Kong lately?" I probe and study her face for clues. She's a terrible liar.

"I don't know…maybe from one of our book reps. Or, it could have been in a manuscript that I've been reading," she adds and turns her face away. I see the hint of a blush on Ana's cheeks. That's all the information I need to realize that Mia told Ana something about Hong Kong. Ana doesn't want to snitch on her future sister-in-law.

I need to teach Mia a lesson, right away, and I'm going to have fun doing it. Since she was the one to give Ana the idea of a role play, I want to beat Mia at her own game. Ana's told me about how Ethan and Mia work it. I call up Welch to put my scheme into action.

"Welch, can you purchase me a non-traceable Tracfone that can send and receive texts?"

"Of course, sir, that would be no trouble…When do you want it?"

"In a couple of hours…so there's no rush," I comment and then click off. Then, I call my business associates in the shipping business and arrange for a three day meeting at their location. That's followed by a call to Ros to make flight arrangements, on my corporate jet, for me, Taylor, and another person.

"Would that be you and Ms. Steele, sir?" she asks since passports and visas might be necessary.

"That would be me and my sister, Mia Grey, Ros. I'll be meeting with my business partners. She'll be doing some shopping for the wedding. I don't want Ana or anyone else to know." Ros knows from my instructions that the information about my trip is confidential.

"Right away, sir. May I ask where this meeting happens to be?" I tell her the location and other details. She chuckles at my explanation.

Several hours later, everything is in place. I send a text to Mia from the Tracfone that Welch bought me.

"Natasha, get ready for some real 007 fun this weekend…xxox JB," I type, pretending to be Ethan.

"Yippee! How should I get ready, James? Xxx Natasha," comes Mia's enthusiastic reply, a bit later. I'm glad that Ana cued me in about Mia's spy name or I'd be screwed.

"Four day weekend, 'tasha. Clear your agenda for warm, humid weather, TOP SECRET xxx 007."

"YES! When and where do we meet, JB? Top Secret Clearance. Xxoxx Natasha"

"TH 2pm, SEATAC international departures, outside. Tell no one. XXXX JB."

"Lips R sealed. I'll be there, 007, and bring my bikini, xxx Natasha." I snort at Mia's promise to keep the trip top secret. I wonder who she'll tell. She certainly won't be wearing a bikini.

"Be there and…meet Boris. The code number is 867.5309, JB xxox," I type at last, and then click off.

My next move involves diverting Ethan. I pretend to be Natasha and tell him to meet me for a long weekend trip at SEATAC on Thursday but precisely at 4pm, Top Secret. He agrees immediately. These two have a lot of time on their hands and they're so flexible… Interesting!

Then I call Welch. "I'd like you to pick up my sister, Mia, from outside SEATAC international at 2pm on Thursday and drive her to the private jet runway nearby. She'll be boarding my jet but I don't want her to know that or that I'm going to be involved. Can you ask her to put on a blindfold as soon as she settles into the car? Also, ask Mia to give you a code number when you retrieve her. The code is 867.5309."

"Of course, sir….Won't she be alarmed about the blindfold, though?"

"Not if you wear the Boris Badenov mask from the old Bullwinkle Show…In fact, while I'm thinking of it, why don't you pick up a Natasha Fatale mask as well? Mia can wear it over her blindfold."

"The Bullwinkle Show…oh yes, now I remember. You mean Rocky the Squirrel and his moose friend, Bullwinkle, from the Nickelodeon channel on TV? …This should be fun," he laughs and agrees at once.

"I'll be wearing the Dudley Do-Right mask and outfit," I explain.

"Right. I'll buy that for you as well. Anything else, sir?"

"Can you stay at SEATAC and then pick up Ethan Kavanaugh, same location, at 4pm? Explain that Mia's gone on a long shopping trip with me, for the wedding. As compensation, give Ethan a weekend VIP pass to ESPN for all the food, drink and sports games he could possibly imagine. That should keep him happy."

"Of course, Mr. Grey," he agrees and chuckles at the deception.

That evening I tell Ana about my out of town business meeting that will stretch from Thursday afternoon until Monday afternoon.

"What in the world, Christian? You're going out of town and leaving me alone for four nights?" she huffs and taps her foot in frustration. Suddenly, I cannot fathom spending the weekend without Ana in my arms.

"Do you want to accompany me, baby? I'm sure I can have Ros arrange something at the last minute, with a visa."

"Maybe not, Christian. Since I'm already taking off three weeks for our honeymoon, I should work both Friday and Monday. After all, I'm a manager now and need to be there for face to face issues."

"Why don't you come along? You can always work on manuscripts and directives to the staff on the plane and while I'm in my meetings."

"Let me call Jack and think about it," she promises me.

"Then call him and make your decision, quickly, because it takes some time to get a last minute visa," I urge. I can see from the look on Ana's face that she wants to be with me over the weekend.

She leaves the room and returns fifteen minutes later with a firm decision. "Yes, Christian, I'll accompany you this weekend."

I pick her up and spin her around. "You cannot tell anyone where we're going, Ana. But, you can get some shopping done for our wedding, there," I promise her. "Maybe we can play the naughty flight attendant game again."

"I've got a new scenario planned for our games," she confesses with a tempting twinkle in her eye.

"Tell me more," I push and give her my crooked panting dropping smile.

"Oh no…you'll have to discover the new roles once we're on our weekend adventure," she insists with a sexy grin and raised eyebrows.

I'm really looking forward to our new sex game. Now, I wish Mia wasn't going to be joining us. Of course, I can't tell Ana about that phase of the trip, yet. The two of them should have a blast shopping together this weekend, anyway. After all, Ana needs to put some time into planning for and preparing her honeymoon wardrobe. Mia should be a huge help. In the meantime, I need to get Ros on the line to make some last minute changes to our itinerary. I also need to call Welch about another mask.

By Thursday, I'm a bit rattled and hoping all goes well. Ana's set to join us at my private jet about 3pm. Taylor will retrieve her from SIP and come along on the trip for security. I head to my jet around 1pm and check on the food, supplies and other materials for my business meeting.

Welch has no trouble spotting Mia and her bulging luggage outside of the international terminal at SEATAC just before 2pm. He slips on the Boris mask just before pulling over in his SUV. He lowers the window and motions that she should approach him. Mia's a bit cautious since she doesn't recognize Welch's shape and his mask looks intimidating.

"What's the code number, Natasha?"

She smiles and happily blurts it out, "Yes, Boris…it's 867.5309!"

"That's correct, Natasha. Now, I'll help you with your luggage. Please get in the vehicle," Welch directs her. Mia complies and slides into the passenger seat. As soon as her luggage is stashed in the back of the SUV, Welch jumps into the driver's spot and hands her a blindfold and Natasha mask.

"Can you put on this blindfold, securely, and then put your mask on over it, Natasha?" he requests.

Mia nearly jumps up and down in her seat in anticipation. "Of course, Boris. She looks at the Natasha mask with enthusiasm. Ethan really went all out for this one," she comments with admiration. "I can't wait to see his mask."

Welch laughs heartily since he knows that it won't be Ethan she'll be encountering. Once he's pulled the vehicle around to my private jet, on the opposite side of the airport, he carefully guides her to the metallic stairway leading up to the entry. He brings her luggage up and into the jet. Then helps her board it. The flight attendant guides Mia to a seat and buckles her in. I'm hiding in the bedroom of the jet, waiting for Ana.

"You can't remove your mask until our second guest arrives," Welch tells her and then prepares to leave. "We'll tell you when to remove your mask." He nods to the flight attendant. She acknowledges his cue with a look. At that moment, he departs the jet and heads back to his SUV.

"Hello, Natasha," the attendant gushes as she greets her, "may I bring you something to drink?"

"Sure. Why not a Russian mule? That'll set the mood for this weekend," Mia agrees but has not yet removed her mask.

The attendant serves Mia her drink while she relaxes and waits for the second passenger. She's assuming it's Ethan.

Just as Welch drives away, Taylor arrives with Ana. Ana's also wearing a blindfold and a Rocky the Squirrel mask. Taylor's carrying his mask, Bullwinkle, along with their luggage. Ana's been instructed to refrain from uttering even one sound. She's having a bit of trouble moving her feet around without stumbling. Soon, however, she's seated in the aisle across from Mia.

The flight attendant checks to insure that everyone is buckled in, then closes the jet's doors and knocks for the captain to start the flight. Before we begin rolling down the runway, I emerge from the bedroom with my mask on and sit down next to Anastasia. I buckle myself in and hold her hand.

Once we're air bound, we start the game. The flight attendant starts us off.

"Please remove your blindfolds but keep your masks on," she directs both Mia and Ana. They untie their blindfolds and slip them down to their necks. Once they're wearing the plastic masks, it's easy to see who else is around them.

Mia's the first to pipe up. "Oohh, I like these masks. OK, I see from your bodies that we've got Ana, Christian, and Taylor here. But, where's Ethan?"

"Well, Ethan couldn't make it this weekend. He had some sports games to catch up on," Dudley Do-Right tells her. I'm trying to stay in my role but it will be a challenge.

"What the hell? Didn't Ethan plan this game with you?" Natasha asks me with real frustration in her tone.

"Well, Natasha, I hate to tell you this but I planned this weekend," I admit a bit reluctantly.

"Come again? WTF?" she spits out with venom.

"Since you were only too eager to tell Rocky about a honeymoon stop in Hong Kong, I thought this little trip was justified," I explain with clear irritation in my voice.

"Excuse me? So, you're taking us to Hong Kong, as revenge, for spilling the beans about it?"Natashia asks with a mix of guilt and incredulity.

"I needed to see my associates and their shipping facilities in Hong Kong, anyway, and thought it would be a great time to shop for the wedding. You know…little party favors for the reception…clothes, gifts for the bridal party…" I offer while still wearing my mask.

"So, you lied to me about taking Ana to Hong Kong on the honeymoon?" Natasha accuses me.

"It was a test…and you didn't pass it," I respond in a haughty tone of voice. "Don't worry, Rocky didn't tattle on you directly. I figured it out and then checked with mom about what you told everyone at girls' night."

My sister says little to defend herself now that her indiscretion has been exposed.

"Dudley, do you mean to tell me that 'Tasha knew nothing of this trip to Hong Kong, in advance?" Rocky asks with resentment.

"She knew about the trip, just not the location, nor the other passengers," I confess with a brash air.

"Well, that's just over the top, baby…Don't worry, Natasha, we'll have a great time charging up Dudley's credit cards while he makes another shipping acquisition in Hong Kong," Rocky assures her and pats her hand.

That seems to mollify Natasha a bit but she's still miffed, "I wanted to spend the weekend with Ethan playing Boris and Natasha," she pouts.

"Maybe you can have fun over the phone," Dudley suggests.

"Oh well, at least I've got the bride to be for company this weekend," Natasha says with resignation.

"Let's play the Bullwinkle game," Rocky pipes up to ease the tension. Then we all relax and remember our Bullwinkle roles.

I sigh with absolute relief that Anastasia decided to accompany me to Hong Kong for a long weekend. Mia would have been hell on wheels if my original plan was still being used. I can't wait to discover Ana's new role play this weekend.

**AN: WAS CG TOO HARSH WITH MIA FOR HER DISCLOSURE? SHOULD ANA PUNISH CG IN SOME WAY?**


	74. Chapter 74: Fun in Hong Kong

**Ch. 74 Fun in Hong Kong**

**AN POV**

By the time we arrive in Hong Kong, more than seventeen hours have elapsed and it's midnight of the following day. We've passed over the international dateline. Christian and I are sleeping soundly in the bedroom while the others snooze in their reclining seats. Earlier on the flight, after we played the Bullwinkle game, Mia and I researched some touring options for our adventure in HK.

"I want to take a tram (also known as the Ding-Ding) to Victoria Peak and walk around the area up top. You can see the city in all its glory, the harbor, and so many waterways that way," Mia announces as she scans the information on her Ipad. She nearly implodes with excitement.

I nod enthusiastically as I've always enjoyed panoramic cityscapes from on high. I guess that's what living in Escala will do for you. "I've read that it's a world class view; can't wait to see it."

"The formal tea at the Peninsula Hotel in Tsim Sha Tsui is quite pleasant," Christian recommends. "You'll hear a string quartet perform while eating your finger sandwiches and sipping tea...Just keep your pinkies in the air."

"Sounds very snooty to me," Mia responds then sticks out her tongue at her brother. I guess Mia wants to play the grungy tourist role this weekend.

"Well, get used to it, Mia. We're also going to be staying at the Peninsula. It's elegant, very English country house in style, has an amazing grand staircase and an incredible view of Victoria Harbor," Christian retorts with a smirk. "You can stay in the garden view rooms, if you wish, but Ana and I are going for a corner suite."

Mia makes a face at Christian while I distract her with ideas for shopping.

"Hey, a funky but amazing place to shop for clothes, electronics, fans, and to also hear curbside karaoke songs is at the Temple Street Night Market," I tell her with enthusiasm. "It's totally ghetto…They've got fantastic bargains there, too."

Mia's eyes light up when she hears about the venue, clothes and fans, "I'm in! We can also find some interesting sex toys in that area," she giggles and arches her eyebrows at me, as she reads more about Temple Street from her tablet computer.

"I think those toys would make wonderful wedding party favors," I chime in with a naughty smile aimed at Christian. He gives me his boyish smile in return. We're both thinking about our night on the balcony. These sorts of toys could really add some fun to my next role play.

"I don't need any toys, although the two of you could probably benefit from them," Mia teases us with a snort. "But you should hear me sing Nirvana's 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' on karaoke night."

I roll my eyes at Mia and choose to ignore her comments. "What about food, guys?" I ask the group .

"There's a very popular Sichuan restaurant that features good eats and Chinese opera performances called Da Ping Huo; it's from a private kitchen and we'll need to make reservations," Christian advises. "In fact, I'll try to get reservations there for all of us…Interested?"

"Of course," Mia and I howl in unison.

"During the day, we should try some Dim Sum at the Lin Heung Tea House in the Central District," I suggest and bounce a bit in my seat as I contemplate the options. "It's a throwback to the 1960s, with old ceiling fans and the servers only speak Cantonese."

"Cool…I want to try the lotus paste buns and rice dumplings there…We can also take the Star Ferry from Tsim Sha Tsui to central Hong Kong. It only takes about seven minutes and we'll be able to see the skyline of Hong Kong as we cross."

"That will be a glorious sight around sunset," Christian assures us. "It sounds like you'll need more than three full days in Hong Kong to do all that you've got planned, though."

"Don't worry; we're young and motivated," Mia volleys back to him. "I want to ride on a motorized junk boat to a hidden islet and have a picnic."

"In addition, we can take the longest escalators in the world during rush hour. You can get off at various levels and grab snacks and drinks easily," I report from the tourism site on my tablet. "They're called the Mid-Levels Escalators."

"By the way, you owe me a duck dinner, at a floating restaurant, bro. I'm deprived of Ethan for a very long weekend and it's all due to your deception," Mia asserts with a pout.

"Don't sweat it, Mia. We'll eat at the Felix Restaurant, in our hotel, for one of the best formal duck dinners around…You can buy Ethan a new watch at the Temple Street Market and he'll be more than thrilled with it," Christian assures her. "That should ease his tension upon your return."

"I'll buy him a fake Rolex and see if he notices…What about some high end shopping?" Mia pleads with Christian.

"I'd head to the IFC waterfront mall. They've got all sorts of tony stores and they're ringed by classy restaurants as well," he tells us with a twinkle in his eye for me.

Then we depart from the GEH jet, catch a Rolls Royce to the Peninsula, and check-in near the palatial lobby. The lovely white uniforms on the bell boys only adds to the charm of this historic British hotel. The city lights view of Victoria Harbor from our suite stuns me.

"How many islands are there in this area, Christian?" I ask while wrapped in his arms at the window.

"I think I've heard there are over 250 islands in the archipelago here," he tells me while kissing my neck. "Since it's evening and the city lights are amazing, would you like to take a helicopter ride to see it?" The tone in his seductive voice makes it sound almost sinful.

"Of course, Christian… But, where can we find a helicopter willing to take us around at 1am?" I agree while turning around to pet his sculpted face. My ideas for a role play will need to be modified, then.

"It just so happens that there's a fleet of helicopters here at the Peninsula Hotel. They take off from the roof of the China Clipper lounge and offer tours, in this case, to the casino at Macau. Why don't we go now, since we're so well rested from our flight?" Christian's eyes dance with excitement as he contemplates the experience of showing me around.

"Just the two of us?" I ask, hoping for some private time with my man. I was hoping we could play a nun and priest game in our suite but that's for another time, I guess. Therefore, the flight attendant scenario from a few nights ago starts to take on added meaning.

"Yes, indeed, Anastasia. I'm really looking forward to strapping you into your seat while we gaze at the city from above," Christian oozes as he looks deeply into my eyes. I'm already lost in his grey gaze as I nod my assent.

While waiting in the lounge for our evening tour of Hong Kong, we get into our role play mode. The hosts serve us champagne and I'm tempted to spill some on Christian's shirt but refrain, since we're going to be in close quarters with a helicopter pilot we don't know. Frank Sinatra music plays in the China Clipper. I head to the counter and speak with the staff while Christian takes our drinks. After I've made arrangements, I meet Christian on the couch.

"Fly Me to the Moon and let me dance among the stars…" Christian sings softly into my ear as we wait on a couch. I'm reclining against his firm chest as his arms envelope me tenderly.

"Let me tell you what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars, Mr. Grey, sir," I say in my accented Ms. voice and stroke his arms. He arches his eyebrows as his penetrating grey orbs immediately start glowing.

"I can't wait to see what our space adventure will include…Unfortunately, we're going to be sitting in different seats with headsets on that explain the various structures and views," he comments.

"For the first go 'round," I whisper in a conspiratorial manner. "On the return trip, we can improvise."

Christian's jaw literally drops as I speak. "What do you mean, Ms.? Have you made special arrangements?" His face gets flushed as I divulge my plan.

"I've talked with the pilot. He's able to take us around for a longer viewing of HK's night view on our return from Macau and there's a privacy door between us," I explain in a tempting tone.

"Can we share a seat, then, and take off our cans, Ms. Lu?" he asks with growing enthusiasm.

"Yes, sir. We'll be taking off more than our cans, Mr. Grey," I promise him and lick my lips.

"Well, then, let's get on with the first view of Hong Kong's city lights and waterways on the way to the casino," Christian urges while we board the vehicle. He takes a while getting my straps adjusted. I notice that his hands are trembling from excitement.

The view from on high is truly astounding as one well-lit high rise after another glows below us like the candles from a centenarian's birthday cake. The commentary helps me understand what we're viewing. Macau looks like glowing embers in a fire pit, from a distance.

When we land in Macau, our limo driver heads toward the high-roller casino, The Wynn. It's a lovely curved black structure decorated in a red and beige color scheme. We walk through the table game areas and pass the slots before heading toward their signature show.

"Every hour, on the hour, the Dragon of Fortune makes an appearance," Christian tells me as we walk hand in hand.

"Maybe this will be your lucky night at the casino, Mr. Grey," I saw in my accented English and bat my eyes at him.

"I don't gamble, Ms. Lu, it's too uncertain. I'm just taking you here so you know what all the fuss happens to be about," he tells me with his crooked smile and then pulls me in for a hug.

We head to the rotunda area just as the music and show begins. The Dragon looks spectacular with its moving head, glowing eyes and nostrils that emit plenty of smoke. By the time it's fully risen from the rotunda, it stands 28 feet high and is covered in gold leaf scales. We clap along with the crowd when the dragon returns to its lair. We spend an hour walking around the area and then head back for our return flight on the helicopter.

"Did you enjoy your quick tour of Macau, Ms. Lu?"

"Very well done, Mr. Grey," I comment and turn to Christian with a seductive look on my face. "I'd like to see if I can get lucky on the way back to Hong Kong, though."

"Ms. Lu, use caution on the helicopter, we can't go wandering around or even stand up in it," he warns but the resolve in his eyes gives way to an intense burn as my hands brush over the zipper of his expensive Italian pants. Once we're on the copter and buckled in, I pull the privacy door closed between the pilot and where we're seated. He's been told that we want intimacy. His tip will be huge.

I take another moment to gaze, lustfully, at my man. He's staring back at me with an unfathomable sense of wonder. My shy smile widens as I take off my safety belt and move toward Christian's seat.

I remove his safety belt and sit in his lap. He's putty in my hands, at the moment. My eyes move toward his pants and unzip them. I touch his black boxers through the slit. There's quite a firm bulge under the silk of the fabric. I run my fingers softly up the skin of his tool.

"You need something to relax you on the ride, Mr. Grey. You're a bit tense, tonight," I confide. "Don't worry, this will be quick."

"You don't know how good that feels, Ms. Lu," he sighs while his eyes close. His face registers delight. He's breathing rapidly as he watches my hand. I quickly wrap my fingers around his engorged organ. It's thick and full already. He springs free of his clothing with an impressive eruption of flesh. I'm amazed at how much Christian likes this game. I grab and squeeze him with some force then move my hand up and down his length with increasing speed.

I drop to my knees and concentrate on his toy. My lips wrap around the tip of his hardened flesh. Christian's hips flex as he pushes himself into my mouth. I moan while licking and sucking his member. He writhes with pleasure while I move my tongue about on his rod. His hands move into my hair and gently pet my head. I continue to taste and lick him for several minutes while he pants with absolute pleasure. He's moving about in his seat a bit while I finally hollow out my cheeks and pull his cock toward the back of my throat. Christian's moans and motions grow more dramatic when I pause for a moment and then suck as hard as I can. That does it.

"Awwww…Ms. Lu, I love you!" Christian chants at his release. He tastes wonderful. I swallow his juice. Soon, I open my mouth and release the hold on his tool. I note that he's getting limp already. That took a lot of his pent up tension away.

"Thank you for the lovely view and trip to the casino, Mr. Grey," I ooze in my best Chinese accent.

"I saw stars from inside the helicopter…That was unexpected but very satisfying from on high, Ms. Lu," he gushes with gratitude. Then he pulls me into his arms for a passionate kiss.

"You are welcome, sir, as I wasn't expecting the aerial experience this evening," I admit. I cannot wait to take our religious vows, as members of the clergy, tomorrow night.

**AN: REACTIONS? I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR FEEDBACK.**


	75. Chapter 75: Vows

**Ch. 75 Vows**

**ANA POV**

Christian's off for a long day of negotiations with the Chinese. He'll be in his element today. In general, Chinese negotiators are quite savvy.

"They start by luring you in with small gifts and gracious manners but in the end they're like sharks," is what he tells me. At least, he left in a very good mood today.

"Go get them, baby," I urge with a long kiss goodbye.

While he's wheeling and dealing, Mia and I have a blast eating, shopping, and riding on the junks, ferries, and tram. The view from Victoria Peak and walk around the perimeter more than impresses me. It inspires me to spend more time in nature. I hope Christian and I do some of that on our honeymoon.

I've purchased enough clothing for two trips, with Mia's encouragement. The lotus paste buns at the tea house have already become addictive and Mia can't get enough of the dumplings. Christian calls us around 6pm to tell me that he'll be running late.

"Why don't you and Mia go ahead to Da Ping Huo for dinner? We're in the thick of things here and I may not be able to get away for another hour."

"Oh, baby, I'll miss you. I wanted to see your reaction to the Chinese opera pieces," I say with regret.

"I'll try to join you during the end of the program, Ana. They'll be plying me with food here, anyway," he assures me. Something tells me Christian would rather be negotiating with the Chinese shipyard owners than listening to the opera performance.

"Well, call to let us know when you're coming," I request with a bit of irritation. I'm missing him already.

"That's an interesting turn of phrase…hopefully, I'll be coming later tonight…like a freight train," he chuckles.

"We'll see about that," I tell him while lowering my voice an octave. "Love you, Christian."

"Same here, baby. See you soon," he promises and then clicks off.

But, he doesn't see us soon. In fact, the dinner and opera have concluded and Mia and I have already made our way to the Night Market before Christian calls again.

"Please forgive me, baby," he oozes when I answer the phone. "The negotiators are single-minded and ruthless…It's actually a bit shocking to note how focused they are on their own ends. I actually had to awaken my attorney in Seattle to look into certain matters but we've decided on a major piece of the purchase tonight. I should be out of here in fifteen minutes," he tells me in a triumphant tone.

"Christian, it sounds as if you're pleased with the outcome so I know that means you've achieved your goals as well," I observe with satisfaction. "You totally missed the fabulous Sichuan food and the performance at the restaurant, though. We're now shopping on Temple Street."

"Are you kidding? I must be obsessed with this acquisition, to have let so much time slip by. Where can I meet you and Mia?"

"In Chinatown, where the hookers hang out," I joke as I look around at a host of shady characters. I think I note a few prostitutes outside the less well-kept hotels.

"Very funny, Ana…so have you purchased anything interesting yet?"

"Some very lovely outfits for our honeymoon as well as enough clothes for the next year," I exaggerate. "The Temple Street area is a hoot, though. The food stalls are filled with fish so fresh they're still twitching. Opera singers are performing on the corners, Mia bought two fake Rolex watches, and we've had our fortune told."

He laughs at my story. "So, you're having a great time without me. What did the fortune teller predict for you?"

"The usual…That I'd meet someone handsome, rich and famous; we'd marry and have four children," I lie and laugh. She actually told me that I'd be a rich and famous author one day but unlucky in love.

"Four children? I don't think I could handle that…Where would you like to meet me, then?" he chuckles.

"Why not meet back at the Peninsula? You sound as if you're just winding down and we're about done here. However, Mia has just dragged me into a sex shop that has a lot more than toys on offer," I suggest as I prepare to end the call.

"I can't wait to try out the new toys, baby… I'll see you in an hour at our hotel, alright?"

"Yes, Christian. I'll return to our hotel and see you in an hour," I agree with enthusiasm. "It'll be more than fun to try some of these toys."

The sex shop has every possible toy, DVD, outfit and other potency items on sale. I'm tempted to buy some aphrodisiacs for Christian but fear they're derived from elephant tusks or some other endangered creatures. Just after I refrain from purchasing those items, however, I find something totally inspiring. In fact, I buy more than I imagined at the shop. Mia's also overjoyed with a few vibrators and dildos she discovered.

However, I'm back at our suite in the Peninsula on time but Christian's nowhere to be seen. I check my phone but he hasn't called or even texted. My call goes to voice mail. These negotiators must be intense. Since it's been hot and humid all day, I decide to take a shower and dress up for my next role play. Then I text Christian and wait. Still, there's nothing. Now, I'm getting worried and seriously pissed.

Another hour passes and finally I get a call. "Anastasia, I'm more than sorry, angel…we were eating, arguing, drinking and the time just slipped away. However, we've nailed the deal and now I'm free for most of the day tomorrow. We'll do whatever you want, I promise," he promises while oozing contrition.

"Who are these people? Why would they keep you going so far into the night?" I hiss with more than irritation in my voice.

"That's part of their approach. They try to wear you down and won't pause…The lead negotiator is a woman named Weili Han and she's a dragon lady," he confesses with some hesitation.

"A woman, huh? You keep me waiting half the night to negotiate with a woman? What does she look like?" I'm suddenly insanely jealous that he's kept me waiting while he's being wined and dined by some Chinese bitch.

"Stop it, Ana. She's not my type at all…I'll be right there, baby," he pronounces and clicks off.

Christian knows he's in trouble now. I imagine him smiling and flirting with some long haired Asian siren in stilettos. She's probably wearing some skin tight dress and throwing herself all over him while they talk numbers. I'm so angry, I want to have a tantrum. I settle for a role play from hell.

When Christian bursts into the room fifteen minutes later, he's exhausted and his clothes are wrinkled. He doesn't look like he's been flirting. He's been working hard on the deal and I know it, in my bones.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am Anastasia. Please forgive me, baby," he begs as he enters the suite. "The good news is that we just need to nail down a few miscellaneous items on Monday. A major acquisition came down today and we're going to make several million over the next few months. Right now, I just want to bury myself in you, angel."

He takes off his jacket and starts pulling off his tie. Then his shoes get removed before he finds his way to where I'm standing in the suite.

"I'm so pleased to know that money means more to you than love," I nearly scream in my blue nun's outfit. I have rosary beads wrapped around my waist and a white yoke around my neck. My hair's covered with a dark blue veil.

He looks at me with confusion as the outfit hasn't clicked yet. "I brought you a gift, Anastasia, for our honeymoon," he oozes and hands me a box from Cartier. He's so caught up in his apology that he really hasn't seen me at all. That fuels more of my indignation.

"I've taken a vow of poverty, and cannot accept expensive jewelry," I retort and return the box to his hands. That's when Christian finally looks at me and understands that I'm in the midst of a role play.

His crooked smile returns as he processes my garb. "Well excuse me, sister, I had no idea that you couldn't accept gifts as donations for your charity work."

"I will accept your gift, but not for personal use. It will be given to my mother superior , sold, and the proceeds will help fund a food kitchen somewere in Asia."

"Thank you, sister… By the way, when you took your vows what name did you choose?" he inquires with interest and he embraces our game.

"Sister Mary Chastity," I reply without skipping a beat. "Would you like to make a confession?" The look on Christian's face is nothing but astounded. He's crestfallen as he processes the name. He quickly recovers, though, and seems ready to negotiate. These Chinese have really honed his skills.

"I didn't realize that nuns took confessions from the faithful," he comments with a surprised tone.

"Well, there've been some reforms in the church over the years… Not only can nuns hear someone's confession, they can also suggest penances," I assert and sit down on the suite's love seat. I hold my hands together in a prayerful position in front of my chest.

"Is that so?" he asks with skepticism. "Since you're offering to hear my confession, I'm ready to give it, sister." At that point, Christian gets down on his knees next to where I'm sitting. He's also holding his hands together and bends his head down toward them.

"Well, then, sinner… let's hear it," I urge and lean my head down toward his mouth.

"Bless me sister, for I have sinned," he begins in a whisper. "I have had carnal thoughts about a woman, used the name of the Lord in vain, lied to a person I loved, and am deeply sorry for my transgressions."

"Hmmm…what sort of carnal thoughts did you have?" I hope the woman he's thinking of, happens to be me. If not, I may actually join a convent.

"Many thoughts, all day long," he adds. "I've thought about her lovely body; it's perfect shape, silkened skin, pink nipples, welcoming folds and…what I'd like to do to it."

"What would you like to do to her body?" I ask while licking my lips. He's ruining my resolve.

"I'd like to start by kissing her beautiful, full lips and wrapping my tongue around hers. Then I want to work my mouth over every inch of her lovely flesh. I want to use my hands to caress her breasts, squeeze her ass, and hold her close. I want to run my fingers through her hair and touch her in all the right places…"

I interrupt him before he can give more details. He's driving me crazy with desire and I'm getting wet just thinking about his fingers. "That sounds quite seductive…Are you married to this woman?"

"No I am not married to this woman…But, I'd like to be her husband," he adds with passion.

"Your thoughts are quite sinful, my son. In fact, they sound as if your mind has been in the gutter all day…You must perform a penance to purify yourself, however. Only then can you walk in peace again," I assure him with a stern expression.

"Of course, sister, I am contrite and want to rectify the situation as soon as possible," he says with heartfelt need. "What shall my penance be, then?"

"For your penance, sir, you must shower in cool water, dress in simple linens, and then flog yourself fourteen times in a row while chanting the phrase 'I will not lie'," I begin. "You spent fourteen hours away today and you must compensate for that."

"Thank you sister… Is there anything else I can do to atone for my sins?"

"I will decide on your final penance once you have performed the first set of rituals, sir," I pronounce. "Go now, my son. You will find the linens and flogger near the shower."

Christian stands from his kneeling position and strips his clothing off in front of me, slowly. He's tempting me with his perfect torso, tool, and legs. I look away from his body and stare out at the view. It's more than difficult to concentrate on the harbor.

He huffs when he notes my focus and makes his way to the shower. He curses while letting cool water and soap cleanse his sweat covered skin. Then, Christian dries his body, finds the long linen robe and puts it on. He resembles a monk dressed in the light brown fabric. A really hot looking monk. There's a thick rope that he's cinched around his middle. The flogger that I purchased today is all leather with knots at the end of the fringe. It's hanging next to the robe. He takes it in his right hand and smacks it into his left palm. That must smart.

Christian walks back to where I'm sitting with the flogger dangling from his grip. He stands in front of me. Then, he proceeds to flog his shoulders and chest with fourteen consecutive lashes. He winces a bit as he flogs himself and chants the phrase that I dictated. It doesn't draw blood since he's still wearing the linen robe. I can see that his flesh has turned quite pink however. He stares at me with a rueful expression on his face the entire time. When he's finished fourteen lashes, he throws the flogging device at my feet.

"Anything more, sister?"

"Yes, come to me, sir," I command and stand to face him. "I want you to embrace me and beg for my forgiveness."

"Yes, sister, with pleasure," he smiles and reaches me in an instant. Then he pulls me to his chest and kisses me with intense passion. His mouth cannot get enough of mine. He's holding me like a drowning man grabbing a lifeline. I've never felt so desired by him. His arms and body are trembling with need.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, baby…" he chants with tears in his eyes. "Let me make this up to you."

"You forget, sir, my name is Sister Mary Chastity," I announce and push away from his embrace with a firm thrust of my forearms.

**AN: SHOULD ANA DENY CG SEX FOR A WHILE? IF SO, HOW LONG?**


	76. Chapter 76: Confessions

**Ch. 76 Confessions**

**AN: YOUR IDEAS ABOUT CG'S PENANCE WERE VERY MUCH AT ODDS. THIS IS MY RESOLUTION. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**CG POV**

"Ana, enough with the role play, baby," I assert in exasperation. I'm ready to make love all night. She's really hot with that veil. We can certainly have some fun using the material for some exotic and mysterious role.

"Sorry, brother, but I also need to make a confession," she suddenly interjects. "Will you hear it?"  
That piques my curiosity. Did Ana lie to me or what? The thought that she may have deceived me about anything sends me into a panic. Perhaps she met someone today while touring around. There are plenty of Chinese men who would go gaga over her. Did she flirt with one of them? A series of bizarre ideas flashes before me. I cannot let them take over.

"Sister, please kneel next to me while we consider and pray for your sins," I suggest eagerly while gesturing toward the love seat. I sit in the same position she occupied earlier while Ana kneels next to me. This location is perfect for the penance she is about to experience.

"Bless me brother, for I have sinned," she begins in a sorrowful manner. Her head is bent low and the veil falls across her face. Hell, does she look sexy.

"Yes, sister, proceed with your confession," I urge a little too quickly. She looks up at me with surprise and then sighs and lowers her head.

"Brother, I beg your forgiveness. I am a weak and wretched sinner. In the past day, I have not only felt jealous and angry but experienced lust concerning someone I love," she divulges with a blush on her face. Is that all?

I feel deep relief at her revelation but say nothing. I just nod my head to encourage her to give me details. She takes a brief breath and continues. "I felt quite jealous of the time and attention my fiancé gave to another woman today," she divulges. "He was working with her for a very long time and I was enraged about it."

I nearly sing with joy at Ana's admission of her lightweight sins. If she had any idea what dragon lady actually looked like, she'd be laughing at herself just now. I'm not about to clue Ana in on that score. Let her struggle with her guilt for a bit while I get a kick out of it. I really have to work to keep my expression neutral. She's going to see nothing but my game face while I'm a monk.

"What about your feelings of lust, sister? Can you tell me more about that troubling problem?" I ask while noting that my cock flicks while she speaks.

"Brother, I'm always thinking about my fiancé's gorgeous face and body. I cannot resist having sex with him because we have such an intense connection. My desire for him is nearly primal in nature. What can I do about my voracious sexual appetite?" Ana's face is nearly crimson as she looks toward the floor.

My smile can no longer be suppressed after Ana confesses her final sin. I decide to counsel the poor sinner before giving her a stimulating penance.

"Sister, in regard to your anger and jealousy, I think you need to learn to trust your fiancé. He has made a promise to you with his ring, has he not?"

"Yes, brother, he claims that he loves me and wants to marry me," she admits and looks a bit sheepish now. She's adorable when her guilt meter is ticking.

"If he really loves you, then he won't hurt you by lusting after other women. Since you are engaged, he has decided that he wants only you, as a lifelong partner. Do you agree?"

"Yes, brother, he has led me to believe that he loves only me."

"Has your fiancé ever given you a reason to believe that he's interested in other women?" I don't even notice much about other women since meeting Anastasia. Why would she be jealous of them?

"I guess not. Now that you mention it, he's been quite focused on me, even when other women have tried to flirt."

"Are you convinced that your fiancé truly loves you, sister? Let me know if you have any grounds for doubting that love." Maybe I've done some unintended. If so, I want to know about it.

"I do believe that my fiancé loves and cares only for me. He's devoted and loving," she adds quietly.

"Then you should trust your fiancé, with all your heart, because he only has eyes for you, sister. He loves you beyond all doubt and would never betray that love, because it's so precious."

Ana's gushing with relief at my claim and her lips even tremble a bit before she asks her next question.

"What will my penance be for mistrusting my betrothed?"

"I think that we may need to spank you a few times before you are purified," he concludes.

"But, you haven't mentioned my feelings of lust brother. What penance should I receive for giving in to my desires so easily?"

"Since you are engaged to marry this loving and fine specimen of a man, I don't see anything wrong with practicing for your marital duties, in the bedroom, in advance. Just make sure to use protection against a possible pregnancy since you wouldn't want to bring a child into this world out of wedlock, and with solid financial support."

She nods her head in agreement. "Thank you for your wise counsel, brother. I agree that I need to trust him and am deeply sorry that I did not do so today."

"You're forgiven, sister. Now let's give you your penance." I beckon to her. I intend to disrobe her, give her a good spanking for doubting me, and then make love to her with religious fervor.

Ana does not come at my signal, however. Instead she shakes her head and holds up her hand.

"What do you intend to do now? Am I to receive my penance?" she asks with innocence.

"Yes. I'm in the mood for sin, tonight, sister," I retort with a smoldering look. "Let me show you what Brother Grey can really do for you." I move forward and touch her lovely face with a tender caress.

Her eyes soften as we make contact. Face it, Steele, you cannot resist me, I think. However, just as I attempt to move in for the kiss that will clinch the deal, she pushes back from our contact.

"Brother have you forgotten your vows of poverty, chastity and obedience?" she persists with a stern and determined look on her face.

"Sister, I have to tell you that I've decided to leave the brotherhood and give up those vows, after all. You see I've fallen in love with a wonderful young woman and cannot live my life, as a monk, without her."

"Brother, you said you wanted to atone for your sins tonight, before you flogged yourself. As the final part of your punishment for lying about when you'd come home, you need to show that you have the resolve to never lie again."

"How can I demonstrate that I have such resolve, sister?"

"You must resist having mad, passionate sex with your love object for the rest of this weekend," she insists and moves away from our contact. She stands and walks to the other side of our suite with both arms crossed over her chest. Now, that's just not going to happen.

My face falls with disappointment at the thought of denying both myself and Ana from our typical amazing experience. This is our special connection and she wants to block it? I'll never get through the rest of this weekend, if she insists on this penance.

"Sister, the penance you suggest is simply unreasonable. I've already punished my body enough this evening for getting carried away with the time. Please reconsider the penance," I beg. God, I'm getting desperate. Delayed sexual gratification has never appealed to me.

"Brother, you have suffered some discomfort with a cold shower and the flogging, it's true. However, this test concerns whether you can resist sins of the flesh for a few days."

Ana's really driving a hard bargain over my lapse in judgment with time tonight. She thinks I'm not capable of resisting her charms and that I'll never be able to control myself around her. I'll show her what Christian Grey can control.

"Sister, I was only a couple of hours late. I did get consumed with the negotiations but not because I was attracted to another person on the team. Since, my sin did not involve lust for another woman, I suggest that I refrain from sex for two hours and no more." I'm being more than reasonable now.

"Well, brother, since you're negotiating and considering my proposal seriously, I think we can reduce the initial period of abstinence a bit. However, two hours does nothing to prove your resolve. You need to demonstrate that you can resist the charms of your fiancé, for an extended period of time."

"How much time do you think is needed to demonstrate such self-control over a primal instinct?"

"Since you spent fourteen hours in negotiations, I think a similar period of abstinence would be adequate," she suggests. I doubt that Ana could resist me and our magic dance for that long. Maybe I'll take her up on the bargain just to see what happens with her resolve. I smirk at her with my crooked smile and nod.

"Alright, Sister Mary Chastity, you're on. I resolve to resist any sexual contact with my love object for the next fourteen hours," I promise and cross both arms over my chest as well. I've got a smug look on my face as I stare at hers. At the moment, I feel confident.

Ana looks somewhat disappointed with the bargain we've just struck. I'm a man of my word, though, and will demonstrate that I'm not going to give in to my sexual desire for her until 14 hours have passed. Hell, I'll even sleep on the couch just to avoid temptation. If the truth be told, I'm already exhausted from my long day of bargaining with the shipyard owners and could probably sleep for ten of those hours. Let the games begin.

I turn away from her with longing and head toward the shower. This linen robe that she made me wear is scratchy and uncomfortable. I need another cold shower to dampen any sexual appetite I have developed. Ana's following me to the shower and beginning to disrobe. The little minx will attempt to seduce me, no doubt. I chuckle with delight at the notion that Ana will be the first to cave in to her own rule.

So, I do something that shocks her. I lock her out of the bathroom. Then I take off the monk's garb and toss it into the Peninsula's laundry bag. We may need this outfit again in the future. The cold shower puts a bit of a damper on my desire but what really helps is thinking about the numbers we discussed today over my latest acquisition. I'm paying far more for this gem of a shipyard that I ever intended but the profit will be much greater than anticipated as well. Think numbers, Grey, numbers.

When I finally unlock the door and leave the bathroom, I see that Ana has changed from her nun's outfit as well. She's wearing some sexy as sin black negligee that I've never seen before and she's sitting on the couch that I intend to sleep on. It's quite sheer and I can hardly resist staring at her amazing figure. Shit, my tool is already hard with desire, again.

Ana crooks her finger at me with an inviting gesture. Her game is brutal. How does she expect me to resist having sex with her when she's tempting me in the most sinful manner? I force myself to look away and focus on getting the financing for my latest deal.

"Ana, do you want to sleep on the couch tonight by yourself?" I ask and stare at the window. The lights of Hong Kong look stunning. Maybe I can count the number of skyscraper's visible from this location.

"If you wish, you can sleep on the couch, too," she responds while bending forward and squeezing her breasts together to tempt me further. I may need to lock myself in the bathroom to survive her stress test. Perhaps having a masturbation session, alone with my cock, will give me more resolve. I move back toward the bath. I will demonstrate to Ana that I can control my sexual appetite.

"I'll sleep in the locked bathroom, on some towels, if you don't quit tempting me Anastasia," I assert in my best CEO mode possible. My tool is rock hard as I turn away from where she's located.

"Oh, but that wouldn't be fair, Christian. We've got a large king size bed that can be shared," she oozes in the sexiest deep voice I've ever heard come out of her. She's now playing with her breasts and tilting her head like a vixen.

"You're not being fair, Ana…You know we can't sleep in the same bed together, if my penance is going to be successfully completed. I'm already nearly out of control, just looking at your luscious body in that…that outfit," is what I manage to mumble before heading into the bathroom.

"If we don't sleep together in the same bed, baby, you might have a nightmare," she observes and lets one strap of her negligee drop down on her lovely arm.

"Then, I'll have…have e the nightmare. I can resist you Ana, but only if you're sleeping in another room. If you're next to me, I cannot possibly last the night without burying myself in you. Your scent alone drives me wild. So, please, in the name of justice, either go to bed or sleep on the couch. You're the one who can't resist having sex and you're being sinful, baby," I lash out with a bit of anger. What the hell does she expect?

"Alright Christian, that's a good point. I'll take the couch and you can sleep on the bed since you've had a long day at work," she agrees with a pout. She's the one who can't resist having sex; not me.

Ana's driving me nearly mad with desire but I head to the bedroom nonetheless. I've taken a sleeping pill just to ensure that I'll pass out for a while. I'm truly exhausted from my day of negotiating with the Chinese.

I hope that I can make it through the night without jumping her bones. She looks more than delicious in that new negligee. Our honeymoon will be awesome. We may never leave our suite. However, I cannot think about that now. At last, I make it into the bedroom and throw myself down on the mattress. It's going to be a very long night. I can do this. She'll be surprised!

**AN: WILL CG LAST THE NIGHT? IF HE HAS A NIGHTMARE, SHOULD ANA SOOTHE HIM? HOW CAN HE OR SHE COPE WITHOUT THEIR MAGIC CONNECTION?**


	77. Chapter 77: Toys

**Ch. 77 Toys**

**ANA POV **

It's nearly 4am when I hear Christian calling out my name in his sleep. "No, Ana, don't let go," he cries as though he's a despondent little boy. My heart nearly breaks as I hear his pleas. He's thrashing around in terror and clearly lost in the depths of some awful nightmare. I wonder if he's dreaming about losing me.

I hesitate before running to his side. If I soothe him during his nightmare, he might break down and grab me. Sexual intercourse really calms him down and I want to ease his tension. But then, he'd be very upset with himself for giving in to his physical needs.

On the other hand, if I let him have the nightmare, he would have a difficult time getting the rest he needs. He was really stressed after the tense negotiations he just endured yesterday. He deserves a solid night of sleep. I love this man and want what's best for him, always.

What should I do? At first, I decide to let his nightmare work itself out. However, he's really in some deep psychic pain as he moves about on the mattress. He's screaming, crying and thrashing around like I've never seen before. My penance for him really was too harsh.

Finally, I decide to go to Christian. I can no longer endure the sounds of his suffering. Maybe I'll just touch him and that will put Christian back to sleep. I stand next to his body and gently pet his head. "It's alright Christian...I am here, baby." I chant softly.

The sounds from my throat are barely audible but it notches down some of the tension in his body. I continue to pet his head, shoulders and upper chest, while standing, for several minutes. My therapy seems to work, however, as he's shifted into a dream mode and quieted down entirely when I'm done. I smile with satisfaction as I make my way from where he's sleeping back to my spot on the couch. I drift off to sleep again in a matter of minutes.

An hour or two later, I'm awakened by Christian's cries in the night, again. This time my touch doesn't do the trick. He's struggling with his mother's pimp, apparently, because he's pushing against some unseen force as well as kicking and chanting "no" repeatedly. His hands keep moving toward his chest in a protective manner.

I cannot let those demons loose again; not after all the progress he's made with his EMDR therapy. In a desperate move to free his tortured mind of the pimp, I slide into bed next to him and hug him for all I'm worth. When he pulls me toward himself, it settles him right down.

"Ana, baby, you're here," he mumbles as he holds me for dear life.

"Yes, I'm here Christian. You're safe, baby," I assure him and kiss his head while he snuggles with me. He's sleeping soundly within a minute.

Perhaps contact with my body causes Christian to let go of one unpleasant memory and embrace another pathway; one that truly is a source of solace. I'll have to ask Dr. Flynn about the process.

I also fall into a deep sleep within minutes of contact. I realize that our embrace wasn't sexual. We can sleep together without needing a sexual release. The next thing I know, I'm awake and it's eight in the morning. My man must have taken a sleeping pill. I feel Christian's morning wood knocking on my back door. Or, should I say, rubbing up against my ass. It's so firm and ready.

He's still sleeping peacefully but parts of his body are fully alert. One of his hands is cupping my breast while his mouth rests against the side of my neck. Now, I'm getting all excited as my hunk of a guy caresses me with affection and care. I want him so badly at the moment. Maybe I should awaken him and give him and myself a reprieve from that ridiculous penance I dreamed up. But, I know that Christian really wants to show me that he's capable of controlling his sexual appetite.

However, I want and need him for release as well. I guess I'm just spoiled by all the pleasure he gives me on a regular basis. On the other hand, it was my idea to deny him sex for fourteen hours. It's only about eight hours into the exercise now and we've got six more to go. I'd love to spend a few of those hours getting loved up by my fiance. I know that Christian will be hard on himself for giving in to temptation. He might even blame me for getting into bed with him.

What should I do? To be fair to Christian, I should just leave him in peace and go soak in the bathtub with the door locked. So, I do that. I run bathwater and put in some wonderful smelling bubbles. Then I lower myself into the warm water and soak for nearly half an hour. I'm feeling so relaxed.

Then I dry off and put on my negligee again. I look so sexy in it. That was a mistake. I feel the urge to merge with my man again. How can I keep from jumping his bones? Then I remember the sex toys that I bought at Mia's behest. She claims that they make a difference when the real thing is missing. Maybe I can retreat to the couch and use the new vibrator I purchased at the sex shop yesterday. Mia told me how to use that and a dildo for my own pleasure. I seriously doubt that either toy could give me the sort of sexual release that I find when Christian's tool works me over though.

Before Christian awakens, I slip slowly out of the bedroom and head to the sitting room. I remove the blue vibrator from its packaging and plug it in. I feel naughty as I look at the device since I've never used one before. Christian is all the stimulation I need. I shut the bedroom door before starting the device. I'm still dressed in my sexy nightwear. I must say, the woman looking back at me in the mirror does look like a vixen with her long hair hanging down to her breasts, a devilish grin, and a negligee that really emphasizes all her curves.

To get my own sexual release, I start imagining that Christian and I are still in bed together. I run my hands over my breasts and then pull one out of its covering. I rub my finger across the good sized nipple and watch it tighten up. Wouldn't Christian like to see that? I imagine his mouth closing over it and sucking away. That always turns both of us on. I squeeze my breast with one hand and then grab my new toy.

I start the vibrator and run it over my chest. That doesn't do much for me. The machine quickly vibrates its way down toward my slit though. I set the motion on slow, to start the action. I think about Christian's fingers and then his throbbing tool as they make contact with my most sensitive parts. I'm moaning with pleasure as I run the scenario over in my mind. The vibrator feels fine but my fiance would feel so much better. We're usually touching skin to skin; that whole body contact makes such a difference in the overall sexual experience.

Given that I'm denying myself pleasure from Christian's body, at the moment, I go with a poor substitute. The next thing I know, I'm lost in a small orgasm before I can control it. Mostly, it's all due to my memories of our latest sexcapade. I pretend that the vibrator is Christian and that his mouth stimulates my folds. God, it feels so satisfying. I call out his name as I feel a wave a release wash over me. I hope the real Christian cannot hear me. I wonder what he would think of me and the toys.

I want him beside me, telling me how much he loves and needs me. The vibrator just can't substitute for the psychological satisfaction of pleasing another person and hearing that person call my name. Maybe I ought to try the dildo. I get up from my position on the towels that I've placed beneath me on the couch. The dildo looks pliable and thick. It also vibrates and moves up and down. Before I begin the next phase of my sex play, I take off my negligee completely. Then I sit on the towels and put the toy at my entrance. I manipulate it into place and let it vibrate. Maybe I should call this toy mini-C.

I'm writhing with pleasure as I give myself a second orgasm for the morning. It's precisely at that point that Christian opens his bedroom door and enters the sitting area. He sees me using the dildo. His face registers three emotions in a matter of seconds. First, I see surprise. Then, a bit of anger and finally, full out sexual desire. He rushes over to where I'm sitting with my toys. He's naked and his real toy looks fully stimulated.

"Oh, baby, you missed me, didn't you?" he asks in a sinful tone.

He's licking his lips with desire as he stares at my naked body and sees the flush of an orgasm on my torso. He sits down next to me and takes me into his arms. Christian kisses me with enthusiasm for a full minute before his hands start caressing every part of my body. Soon, he's got his mouth on my neck. He's biting and sucking on it with desire. I let out a small groan. He's pushing me down on the couch beneath him. This is certainly better than any toy. I love holding Christian and feeling his flesh meld with mine.

He pauses just before we begin to move to third base. "So, Ms. Steele, you wanted to deny both of us real pleasure? Instead, you became so horny that you relied on toys to get off?"

"I didn't want to disturb you or to ruin your resolve to resist having sex with me until your 14 hours were up," I admit with embarrassment.

"We've still got four more hours to go until your deadline is met. At the moment, I could care less about your arbitrary deadline. All I want to do is make love to you in a way that these toys could never emulate," he claims with enthusiasm. "By the way, I'd love to try these devices with you sometime. They're actually sexual enhancers, if used at the right time."

"At the moment, Christian, I'd like to help you meet your deadline."

"You're always so considerate, baby. Thank you for comforting me last night. I knew you were there when I was restless during the night and it soothed me no end," he admits as he kisses me fervently. "Have any ideas what we can do for the next few hours?"

"Sure…we can watch some TV and do clothes shopping online. Then we can go for a workout until the time is ripe," I suggest with an impish smile on my face. I know my plan is absurd and so does he.

He shakes his head and chuckles. "Do you seriously want me to believe that you can resist this?" he asks while placing my hand upon his rigid member. I can feel my resolve weakening by the second.

"Or this?" he asks while tickling my entry with his fingers. I'm giggling for all I'm worth at the touch of Christian's magic fingers.

"Or even some of this?" he inquires while moving his head below my waist and using his tongue to stimulate me. I jump at the contact.

Suddenly, it's all too much. I love this man, every inch of him, and want nothing more than to be joined to him in the most intimate way possible.

"Please, Christian, let's just forget about the whole penance thing and have incredible sex. I can't resist you anymore. Take me back to bed and show me what I've been missing, baby."

"OK, fine, Anastasia. I'll gladly take you to bed and fuck your brains out. But, first, get dressed. I'm taking you out for breakfast then we're going to find us some real toys. We'll come back here exactly at the deadline and spend the rest of the day getting reacquainted."

"What? Do you mean that you've just been teasing me with all your moves on my body over the last several minutes?"

"I want you to know what you've been denying yourself, as well as me, Ana. I can control myself around you, baby, have no doubt. It's you that have lost all control. You admitted that yourself during the confession last night."

"Just as you need to admit that refraining from contact with me puts you into crisis mode. Did you realize that Mr. Nightmare was haunting your dreams last night?" I point out with drama.

"Yes, Ana, and you calmed me by holding me tight for hours. I love you, angel. I was aware that you were making me safe. I heard you in my dreams and it was the best feeling, ever. I can't tell you how much your devotion to me means. You're the best person for me, I've no doubt," he gushes while holding me close.  
**  
AN: HOPE THIS TEST PROVED SOMETHING TO ANA ABOUT HER OWN ISSUES. NOW THEY'VE LEARNED SOMETHING MORE ABOUT EACH OTHER. FEEDBACK?**


	78. Chapter 78: Experiments 2

**Ch. 78 Experiments**

**ANA POV**

**LEMONS AND TOYS COMING UP.**

Before we head out for a Dim Sum breakfast, I give Mia a call. Taylor accompanies us to the Lin Heung Tea House where we gorge ourselves on chicken feet, pig dumplings, lemon paste buns and duck soup. We've agreed to go shopping together for toys, after breakfast. I can hardly wait.

As the meal proceeds and the tea flows, I find myself touching Christian frequently. At first, my right hand finds the top of his left thigh. Soon, I've got my arm around his waist, then it makes its way to his biceps. He's kissing me softly on occasion and seems quite receptive to my advances. Mia tells funny jokes and stories about their childhood. She's energetic and happy today. Maybe she used her toys recently, as well.

We're having a wonderful time together but I'm dreaming of making love to Christian this afternoon. I know that unless we wait a few more hours, we'll violate the penance that I demanded of Christian. He did resist taking me, however, even when he found me stimulating myself with a toy earlier today. That deserves some sort of reward. I know I'm rationalizing the situation but I'm a fool for love, with this beautiful man. He would not object to a little fudging, I imagine.

I'm feeling more amorous about him with each swallow of tea and soon I'm groping the love of my life. He turns to me with wide eyes and pats my thigh.

"Anastasia, you are deprived. I thought we agreed that there would be no sex until fourteen hours passed," he teases me with a whisper. His grey eyes smolder with lust.

"Since you've shown such restraint this morning, I think we can indulge in intermittent rewards," I pronounce with arched eyebrows.

He taps his lips with an index finger and thinks it over. "Hmmm, perhaps we can allow some serious make out sessions before the deadline but I'm holding out for the full time period," he asserts with confidence. "That's why we need to spend some time shopping until that fourteenth hour arrives."

I guess he's right. He deserves to reach his goal. I'm just being selfish. "I fully agree, my dear Mr. Grey," I sigh while pulling him close with an arm around his shoulder.

Mia looks at the two of us drooling over one another and shakes her head. She grins broadly and smirks, "Get a room, folks. Oh, that's right…you have a room…a suite with a great view of Victoria Harbor."

I giggle and give her a shrug. It's time to leave with my hunk of a fiancé. Then, I use the most seductive voice I can muster and suggest, "Christian, would you like to leave soon…for the waterfront district and then, the Peninsula?"

He looks at me with desire, "Yes, ma'am. I'm ready whenever you are." He stands up and pulls me to his chest. We bid farewell to Mia and Taylor. Taylor nods with a resigned look on his face. He's going to escort Mia on a shopping trip to the high end shopping district today. I'm sure he'll be quite patient. Christian and I leave the restaurant hand in hand.

"You look adorable with your flowing hair, flushed cheeks, and big blue eyes, Ana," Christian comments while running his hands up and down my back. I sigh with satisfaction. I'm going to get attention today. I've missed our time together.

"I need you, Christian."

"I can't wait to get you naked, baby," he oozes with enthusiasm. "I've missed connecting with you."

I smile with encouragement. "I thought we were going shopping for some new toys," I say with a wink.

"Oh, we most certainly are going to shop, and I know just the sort of goods we'll enjoy. In fact, my most prized body part nods its head in approval over what I have in mind."

Before I know it, we're taken by taxi to the IFC waterfront mall. Christian whisks me into a high end shop just outside the mall, with all manner of stimulating implements displayed.

I tease Christian by picking up a finger massage glove and tickling his chiseled face with it. He smiles like a young boy at play and then blinks three times.

"Is the glove something you want, Anastasia?" he asks with a sexy grin.

"Maybe. Does it vibrate on each finger?"

"Oh yes. I'll have fun wearing it and giving you the fingers," he jokes with a devilish grin.

"You are naughty, Christian…I think we'll take it," I announce decisively.

"Don't forget the soy massage oil…It's slick but very environmentally friendly," he adds with a gush.

"By all means, Mr. Grey. I think we ought to work toward protecting the environment while we pursue our private interests," I say in my most serious school-marm voice.

"What I think we'll enjoy, Miss Steele," Christian tells me with a discrete tone of voice, "are vibrators… that we can use together." He smiles with a wicked expression on his amazing face.

"Do you mean we can put them between us while making out?" I had no idea that such inventions were even possible.

"Oh yes, baby. We can use them while making love, not just making out," he confesses and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Do tell, Mr. Sexpert. Inquiring minds want to know," I urge with bated breath.

"Well, for instance, there's this We-Vibe 3 toy," he explains while holding up a U-shaped rubber device that's shaped like giant paper clip except the two ends don't touch. It's about half the size of my hand and it's deep purple.

I look at it for a moment. "It has a remote," I comment with surprise. "Do you wear it, or do I?"

"You wear it, Anastasia," his says with a hoarse voice and heavy breathing. It's really getting him excited.

"So how does this work? Do you watch me while I get aroused with it and then jump in to finish the experience?"

"This little device takes us to the next level," he says with a voice that can only be described as sin-laced. "You slide one part of the toy into your vagina while the other half makes contact with your clit. Then, I push myself in between."

"Are you kidding? Won't that be uncomfortable for you?" I ask with an incredulous tone to my voice.

"Not at all, angel. It's smooth and relatively small. It's just the two of us with the vibrator giving us a bit more stimulation. The external remote allows us to experience nine different modes of vibration from slow and steady to a more intense cha-cha rhythm."

"So, you've obviously had experience using this device before," I observe with envy. "I can only imagine who introduced you to this hidden pleasure." I'm now filled with jealousy, too, as I imagine Christian and Elena using the toy. I'm nauseated at the image that comes to mind.

Christian pauses, studies my face, and notes my growing irritation. He's suddenly quite serious.

"Yes, Ana, I've had previous experience with this device but it will mean so much more with you. I love you with every beat of my heart. If you don't want to try it, because of who introduced me to it, I'll understand," he pulls me to his lips and kisses me tenderly.

I sag with relief. I love Christian and must accept his past. Elena clearly shaped who he is, at the moment. I know that he never came close to feeling love for her; lust was certainly a part of their connection though. It's difficult to accept these realities, sometimes.

"Give me a minute, Christian…I'm struggling with the green-eyed monster," I admit and call to mind her wrinkled skin and hardened eyes. I then push Elena's image from my consciousness. She has no place in our present and future. I know this in my bones.

"I'm sorry, angel. Forget the toys. I'll take you any way that I can have you. I don't need this added pleasure; just thought you might enjoy it…After all, I found you experimenting earlier today," he confides while rocking me back and forth in his arms.

His words and touch calm me down quickly. Christian understands jealousy in a profound way. He's coped with Jose's crush, Michael's abduction of me, and Jared's obsession. Who am I to complain? I look into his anxious gaze for a count of ten. I see nothing but love and care demonstrated. This man wouldn't mind if I tossed the sex toys into a furnace. He wants me for who and what I am. He needs me. Christian simply wants to make me happy.

"It's okay, baby, just a bad moment. Let's get the We-Vibe and experiment," I conclude and give him my best smile. Then I grab a stretchy ring that can be worn around the base of one's penis and a sexy negligee that's more than tempting. It's downright X-rated.

Christian shakes his head in wonder as his marvelous crooked smile makes an appearance for the first time. "Good choice about the vibrator, Ana, as it's the number one couples' sex toy," he teases while taking our selections to the counter.

By the time we're done shopping and getting ourselves back to the hotel, the fourteen hour deadline has elapsed. Christian snickers when I head toward our bed. He's delighted with my enthusiasm. He pets my face with his long, elegant fingers. "Oh, baby, it's going to be so much fun instructing you in the fine art of using a couples' vibrator. Why don't we start in the sitting area, though?"

My eyes grow round with desire but I manage to ask him, "Would you like to have a drink before I change into something comfortable?"

"That sounds delicious on all counts," he enthuses while I head toward the sink to pour our drinks. He joins me near the kitchenette area. We kiss intermittently while consuming our wine. Then, it's show time.

I leave Christian relaxed on the loveseat while changing into my negligee. It's satin and gathered in a crisscross pattern across my breasts for more emphasis. The remainder of the sheer fabric falls in soft waves to the top of my thighs. A hem of white lace creates a stunning contrast. There's a matching thong for my bottom. I feel more than seductive as I slink toward Christian in my outfit. Perhaps I am a nympho, I muse.

He stills and stares at me with longing. He licks his lips slowly and swallows as though in a trance. His breathing becomes audible. I turn around slowly to give him a complete view. He opens his arms and invites me to join him on the couch. The sparks begin to crackle when our lips and tongues connect. His urgent hands travel everywhere on my torso and ass. The sounds coming from his throat send me into a frenzy of desire. My hands massage his neck, strong shoulders and thick copper hair.

After an unknown amount of time making out, I hear the electronic buzz of our new vibrator. Christian now holds the purple clip in his hand with a wicked gleam in his grey orbs.

"You can take the thong off now," he explains with a gentle voice and intense look into my eyes. "Then, I'm going to gently attach the We-vibe to your labia. Tell me how much vibration you want. Next, you need to insert it so that it makes contact with your vagina and your clit. Before I do that, though, I want you to recline against the corner of the couch."

I eagerly do as I'm told and attempt to relax in a prone position. Christian is down on his knees beside the couch and in front of my midsection. He kisses me gently on the neck before pulling back a bit and putting the vibrator in place. I moan after the first vibrations impact on my body. My overheated skin and engorged labia respond with enthusiasm at the stimulation it's providing. Christian studies my reactions as the device sends shivers through me. His tender and concerned gaze are all I see as he continues the lesson. I pant with desire.

"Can I join in the fun?" he teases as he pushes off his pants and boxers. He's fully hardened and ready for action. I'm stunned that he's getting so excited about watching me.

Christian lunges for my mouth for a long kiss before he thrusts himself inside me. Then he moves in for some real action. He fits well. I mumble in ecstasy. He moves his hips and starts pumping but with restraint. He loves prolonging my sexual rapture. I grab the top of his shoulders with all my strength when he turns up the pattern and pace on the vibrator. The combination of the toy and Christian's rod are amazing though. I can hardly contain my pleasure. Before I know it, I explode into an orgasmic frenzy while calling out his name. He turns off the We-vibe. He holds me tight while I lose myself in a spasm. He's watching me unravel in his arms with absolute joy on his face. My teacher has been holding out on me. Christian follows my spasms with a few of his own.

"Oh, Christian. That was phenomenal. I had no idea sex toys could bring us to such a state!" I exclaim with delight. "We'll have to use the We-vibe more often."

He smiles with pride as I wallow in a haze of delirium, "Absolutely. That experience can only be characterized as…incredible," he pronounces.

**AN: CG'S SUCH A GOOD SOURCE OF KNOWLEDGE ON THIS TOPIC. WHAT SHOULD ANA DO TO SURPRISE HIM?**


	79. Chapter 79: MO Bar

**Ch. 79 MO Bar**

**ANA POV**

My phone buzzes and I see that I've got a text from Mia. I'll answer it later. I'm lying in Christian's arms after a great afternoon of experimenting with the best sex toy, ever. He's got a very smug and satisfied smile on his face as he snoozes next to me. I shake my head at the memory of what we did most of the afternoon. We had an amazing set of orgasms with not only the vibrator but also the finger massage glove and that body oil. My negligee also drove Christian wild with lust. It's in tatters, at the end of the bed.

I must admit Christian has a lot of tricks up his sleeve. He's a great mentor and lover. He was in seventh heaven as he put me through the paces with our new toys. Maybe I ought to write a personal thank you note to Elena for teaching him all about the We-Vibe toy. On the other hand, the hell if I'm going to have any contact with that pedophile. Let sleeping dogs lie.

It's been exactly one year since we've met and Christian's turned my life upside down. Last year at this time, I was a starving college senior and naïve virgin without a degree, or a job. Now, I'm living in the lap of luxury, managing a crew of manuscript editors, engaged to the most gorgeous man on the west coast, and well on the way to becoming a sex goddess. I wonder what I'll be doing next year at this time? An image flashes into my head of an infant suckling at my breast. Am I really ready to be a mother in the next year? A chill runs through my body. Maybe I'm too young to be a parent, at the age of 23.

Well, I don't have to think about that, at the moment. I'm blissfully happy right now just getting ready for my wedding. I head to the bathroom and clean up, then I check Mia's text. She wants to try a floating restaurant for dinner. I hear Christian stirring in the bedroom and pop my head into the room. He blinks twice and smiles at me with nothing but affection written all over his face.

"Miss Steele, you amaze me," he states with a wink. I blow him a kiss and bat my eyes. The clock is ticking, however.

"Mia's wants to try the duck dinner on a boat, not at our hotel," I announce. "Are you game for it? "

"Sure, angel. Prepare to see the entire duck, cooked head and all, on a platter," he warns me and chuckles when he sees my grimace.

"My appetite has vanished at the image you just painted in my brain," I admit and stick out my tongue.

"Well, you can order some other seafood dish, if you prefer…Let me call around and see what sort of reservations we can wrestle up at this juncture," he states with his formal CEO mode activated again. He contacts the concierge at the Peninsula and we have reservations at the Jumbo Floating Restaurant for 6pm in a matter of minutes.

Since this is our last full evening in Hong Kong, I decide to dress up in something stunning. I found the perfect Zuhair Murad halter and lace pants combo yesterday and I pair them with Michael Kors wedged sandals. I pull my hair back into a chignon since the Hong Kong humidity has turned it into a frizzy mess. When I step into the suite with myself intact, Christian wolf whistles. I wiggle with satisfaction. It's had the effect I hoped for when I assembled the outfit.

Mia and Taylor meet us in the lobby around 5:30pm. "Take us to the Aberdeen pier, Taylor, and then we'll catch a ferry over to the Jumbo," Christian commands. Jason smiles and nods in compliance. I wonder what he'll do for dinner.

"Should we invite Taylor to the restaurant as well?" I ask under my breath.

"Believe me, Ana, he's been to the Jumbo with me, before. It's a good restaurant but also a tourist trap. He'll have more fun eating food from the vendors on the street. It's probably fresher that way." I nod while recalling the seafood in the Temple Street area.

Christian and Mia eat the roasted duck while I opt for fresh crabs. The food is fine but the restaurant feels crowded and it's definitely making me feel like a number. I see one group of tourists after another seated at large tables. Toward the end of dinner, Christian takes a call from the negotiators at the HK shipyard. Apparently, some last minute snag developed and he needs to meet with them to sign a few more legal documents tonight.

"I promise this won't be long, angel," he swears, "in the meantime, why don't you and Mia order some dessert and then I'll meet you back at the Peninsula. Maybe we'll go out to one of the Clubs and dance later."

Mia lights up at the idea. "I've heard Club 71 is very popular with the artsy crowd. Maybe we can check it out and soak in some left wing rhetoric," she gushes with enthusiasm. The walls of future parenthood, that had me feeling trapped earlier today, start falling away. I turn to her with an enthusiastic thumbs up and smile. Clubbing seems just the right antidote to the notion of young motherhood.

Christian frowns at my spirited reaction. "Taylor will take you back to the Peninsula when you're done eating. I'll just catch a taxi from here," he utters, then kisses me quickly and heads out the door to his meeting. I feel a pang of disappointment when he's gone. Why is it so hard to be parted from my fiancé?

Mia turns to me with a naughty grin as soon as Christian leaves. "Let's ditch Taylor as soon as we can and try a club that has real glamour," she whispers like a secret agent.

My stomach churns as I imagine Christian's reaction. "Maybe we should just bring Taylor with us, he's probably bored out of his mind waiting around for us. Besides, I don't want to risk CG's wrath."

"We'll see. The place I've been hearing about makes amazing cocktails and is tres chic with the local celebs. Don't worry, this other sort of club would be the type of joint Christian would approve of."

"What's the name of it?" I ask while pulling out my IPhone.

"The MO Bar. It's at the Landmark Mandarin Oriental in the Central District," she tells me with an excited smirk on her face.

"Let me think about it and clear it with my personal control freak," I assert while we finish our meals and head toward the exit. Taylor meets us outside. We decide to return to the Peninsula to change clothes and recharge. The night is still young.

I change into flat dancing shoes and a simple little Kors gold wrap dress. I text Christian but there's no response. Dragon Lady must be consuming all of his attention. I look up more information about the MO Bar. The reviews look fine. I find descriptors like "glamorous yet not glitzy", "popular with Cantopop celebrities, the well to do, and bankers" and decide that Christian would probably enjoy it, too.

By 10pm, I've not heard much from Christian. My calls go to voice mail and I've received one text telling me that he'll be running late, after all. No sense wasting our last evening in Hong Kong, when the night calls to us and the walls of this hotel are closing in. I text Mia and Taylor to let them know I'll be waiting in the lobby. I leave a voice mail for Christian letting him know where we'll be and ask him to join us there.

By 11pm, Mia and I have found a cozy little corner table. We're seated on plush gold cushioned chairs in the Tihany designed two-story interior of the MO bar. It's all bronze, gold and burnt orange in theme colors. I like it. I'm drinking the Mo Tox, a very potent and popular cocktail made with vodka, limon cello, coriander, ginger root and tart fruits. Alicia Keys music plays in the background. Taylor sits nearby.

My Mo Tox is superb and I'm feeling the effects quickly. "So, Mia, have you heard much from Ethan since you've been in HK?"

"We talk on the phone every night," she confesses, and then jumps up and down in her seat with her next thought. "I've been playing cool games with him, on the phone."

"Really? What sort of games do you play?" I inquire with a bit too much interest.

She raises her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Spy games, with a lot of innuendos thrown in. I'm a double agent."

"You're very creative, Mia. By the way, I've taken your suggestions about role plays seriously. We've been having serious fun with a few different outfits. Thanks for that, my almost sister in law," I divulge and feel a bit guilty for even sharing that much.

"Good to know…Christian needs to lighten up a bit," she tells me while tossing back her cocktail. "Let's dance…Taylor can save our places."

The combination of good music, my potent drink, and Mia's energy results in a dancing craze for me. The syncopated Latin beat of Marc Anthony's "I Need to Know" gets my hands, feet and hips moving.

I'm lost in the lyrics as we both sway back and forth to the music. I actually feel coordinated. It must be the Mo Tox. This is so much fun. I like feeling young and free. I'm really working up a sweat as I gyrate. I let the sound of Marc Anthony's voice envelope me.

"**They say around the way, you've asked for me. **

**There's even talk about you wanting me. **

**I must admit that's what I want to hear. But that's just talk until you take me there. **

**If it's true, don't leave me all alone out here. Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there. **

**Tell me what you're feeling cuz I need to know. **

**Girl, you've gotta let me know which way to go. Cuz I need to know….I need to know. **

**Tell me baby girl, cuz I need to know…".**

The time flies. By the time I've had my third cocktail, I'm feeling brave enough to sing karaoke hits with Mia. Christian's still not here. I picture him with Dragon Lady and fume. A group of dark suited banker types are checking us out and some are giving us the eye. I avoid looking at any of them. Mia pulls me up on the small stage when Jeff Beck's "I Put a Spell on You" starts.

"**I put a spell on you…because you're mine.**

**You better stop the things you do. I say, watch out, I ain't lying.**

**I can't stand it. Cuz you're running around. Cuz you're putting me down. **

**I put a spell on you…because you're mine….Oh… you're mine."**

We're belting it out with feeling. I feel like a jazz singer. When we finish our performance, the bankers clap with approval. Mia's showing off a bit and gives them a flirty bow.

One of them approaches me as I step down from the stage, with a shy smile. "You can put a spell on me anytime," he jokes, "I'd never run around on you." He's about Christian's age with an innocent face and big brown eyes. In another life, I'd talk to him.

I just laugh and head back toward our table. He boldly follows. "My name is Kurt, by the way…Can I buy you a drink?" he asks with hope in his tone, as I make my way toward Taylor.

"No thanks, Kurt…I'm just waiting for my…" I start to explain but I'm interrupted by the sound of Christian's voice.

"Fiancé," he finishes my statement. I look up into his enraged eyes as he pulls me toward his chest. I stumble into his arms and attempt to embrace Christian. He stiffens though.

Kurt stops in his tracks as his face falls. "Sorry, sir…I didn't know she was with someone."

"That's right, Kurt…She's with me," Christian asserts with ice in his tone.

Kurt backs off and leaves at once. "Looks like I arrived just in the nick of time, Ana," he seethes through clenched teeth. Why is he mad at me?

"Don't worry, I had no intention of talking or drinking or dancing with him," I admit in honesty. "I was just having fun with Mia."

"Yeah, I know…Taylor sent me videos of the two of you drinking and dancing the night away while I worked with these…bastards," he spits out with resentment. "You were having a little too much fun without me."

"I'm sorry, Christian. It would have been more fun with you…We thought you'd be joining us quickly," I add and then attempt to hug him. He lets me pull him close but he doesn't reciprocate. Uh, oh. "Did your negotiations turn sour?"

"A bit…I'll have to spend several hours working on contracts with the middle managers tomorrow morning and possibly up until the time we leave Hong Kong," he announces in an irritated voice. He's really ticked with them, and with me, it seems.

"Just because you're frustrated with the Dragon Lady and her gang, don't take it out on me. It's not my fault," I retort. I can't think clearly though because of the effect of the cocktails. There's no way I'm prepared to fight about these issues at the moment.

"We're going back to our hotel, now," Christian states in no uncertain terms as he pulls me by the hand. He gives Mia a withering look and squints his eyes. Mia and I look at each other and shrug. Taylor regards us both with pity as we leave the MO Club. Nothing more is said as we all make our way to the SUV.

**AN: SHOULD ANA HAVE AVOIDED THE CLUB? WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? **


	80. Chapter 80: Perceptions and Instincts

**Ch. 80 Perceptions and Instincts**

**ANA POV**

The drive home with Mia, Christian and Taylor feels tense and uncomfortable. I hold Christian's hand and massage it a bit but he's still angry with me. At least he hasn't pulled his hand away from mine. I'm guessing he's upset about the amount of drinking I did as well as the fact that I had so much fun with Mia. He's envious of anyone who gets me stoked. He wants to be the only one who excites me. There's only one domain where that's realistic, though. My poor fifty.

We bid Mia and Taylor goodnight and head back to the room. Hopefully, he'll spill his guts.

Once we're alone in our suite at the Peninsula again, I attempt to speak with Christian but he's still holding out on me. He hurries into the bathroom to clean up for the night and nearly shuts the door in my face. I'll give him a few minutes to calm down. I change into another enticing negligee hoping that will bring him around. When he leaves the bathroom, he looks me up and down for a beat but makes no comment. I think I notice a small twitch of his lips and they're moving in the right direction, but it's quickly suppressed. Damn Christian and his poker face!

"The bathroom's all yours," he announces and gestures toward the opening. He's dressed in a t-shirt and black boxers. Then he climbs into bed and rolls away from my side of the mattress. Talk about having a tantrum!

Well, two can play this game, Mr. Grey. I snort and prance into the bathroom. Then I lock the door while taking off my makeup, cleaning my teeth, and using the toilet. I assume that Christian will be sleeping by the time I emerge from my evening rituals. Maybe he's taken a sleeping pill. I change into one of his t-shirts and put my negligee back in the dresser. There'll be no connection tonight. His eyes are closed and he's curled up as far from my side of the bed as possible. I shake my head. He's so stubborn. He acts like a small child who's not able to share a toy.

Then I flash on an image of him as a young abandoned boy. Maybe I should at least reach out to him again. As I climb into bed, I roll over to where he's sleeping. I rub his back and kiss the back of his neck then return to my side of the mattress. There's no reaction from Christian to my gesture. Now I'm really alarmed, since he's never been this cold to me before.

"Christian, can we talk about this?" I ask with a tremble in my voice. I feel so rejected.

"Not now, Ana, I have an early morning meeting with the team," he says with a hoarse voice.

"At least tell me that you still love me and wish me a good night's sleep," I beg like a child.

"You know I love you, Ana…so, good night," he assures me in a clipped voice.

"I love you, Christian…sleep well," I wish him and turn on my side, away from him. At least I've reached out and he's responded. His demons are working overtime tonight. Eventually I fall into a restless sleep.

In the middle of the night, I'm awakened by the feel of Christian's arms wrapping around me. He's pulled me to the center of the mattress and we're spooning. I knew he couldn't last the night without at least finding comfort through our contact. My smile covers half my face. We both sleep well once his body embraces mine.

I awaken feeling rested at 7am, just as Christian leaves the bathroom. He's already dressed and looks incredible with a grey tie, white shirt and navy blue suit. He gazes at me with affection.

"Are you leaving right away?" I say with concern.

"Yeah, I've got to get the signatures and agreements finished today."

"Can we meet for lunch, at least?" I ask hopefully.

"I'll give you a call, Ana…What are you up to today? More shopping and eating with Mia?"

"No, I thought I'd stay here and work on my manuscripts, since I'm missing from the office. Then, I'll pack our clothes up for the return trip this afternoon."

His face looks a tad less tense as I explain my plans. "That sounds like a great plan. Thanks, Ana."

I sit up and look at Christian's face as he prepares to leave. He looks implacable. He stares at me for a second and then bends down to where I'm propped up. He takes both his hands and puts them on each side of my head. Christian looks into my eyes for a count of ten. Then he kisses me passionately. His tongue invades my mouth and I start to respond in kind. So, he pulls back abruptly.

"I love you, baby," he claims but turns on his heel and leaves the suite, before I can react.

What the hell was that about? Is Christian upset because I was acting like a party girl? Maybe I was being too seductive with the way I danced and sang last night. This side of Christian feels spooky. I feel confused since I'm not sure why he's so upset. I guess we'll hash it out at lunch.

I shower, dress quickly, and throw myself into my work. Mia calls to ask about what I'm doing and I tell her about my plans.

"So, Mr. Grumpy still hasn't forgiven you for having fun without him last night?" she observes astutely.

"Only partially. I'm hoping to learn more about it at lunch. Go ahead and have fun with Taylor," I urge her in a sarcastic tone of voice

"Mr. Military Precision will be a laugh a minute," comes her equally sarcastic reply. "Maybe I'll ask him to buy the party favors. Laters."

At 1pm, I get a text from Christian. Intense relief floods through my body. "Let's have lunch at NE corner of the Mid-levels Escalators, 1:30pm," he writes without signing off. I guess Christian's still pissed at me.

"Fine, CU then," I respond. I grab my purse, slip on my sandals and am out the door in five minutes.

When we meet, Christian's looking boyish with his mega-watt smile and good mood back on display.

"You've finished with all the basic negotiations, then?" I ask as I run to his arms. He blinks twice, looks at me warily, and finally, pulls me in for a quick kiss.

"The deal's been signed, sealed and delivered," he gushes with relief. "I'm done here and we're leaving."

"I'm so happy for you, Christian," I share and give him another kiss on the cheek.

"You should be happy for us. It's worth enough to pay cash for our new home," he confides. "Let's find a little bar and grill to celebrate."

"Alright, Christian. I do want to talk about why you were so upset with me last night, though," I assert with some confidence. Since he's in such a good mood maybe he'll spill about why I displeased him.

After we've ordered our wine and sandwiches, I look at my fiancé's face for a clue about the cold shoulder I received last night. I see nothing and I'm getting more than frustrated.

"Do you want to explain yourself… or should I keep guessing about my infractions?" I ask with venom in my voice.

"I know I overreacted last night, Ana, and I apologize. But, when I saw the expression on your face and your body language on the videos Taylor sent me, I went ballistic. In fact, I was so concerned that I actually cut my meeting short to meet you at the MO Bar," he admits and the lost little boy look invades his face.

I put my hand on his face and pet it. "What did you see in the videos that made you go ballistic? I was simply dancing with Mia and getting into the music," I confess and I'm as confused as ever. "I had no contact with anyone else while I was dancing."

"Ana, I saw you looking more relaxed and happy in those dance videos than you've ever been with me… I'm envious because I want you to be like that, around me,all the time," he announces.

"Well, I feel that way when we're making out and having sex. Doesn't that count?" I flirt with my voice and eyes.

"Of course that's important to me and I know you feel great then…However, when I looked at the way you moved your body at the MO Bar, I realized something more about you," he continues.

"What did you see in my movements?" I ask with sudden alarm. Maybe he thinks I'm a closet lesbian.

"I saw a beautiful young woman who yearns to be free and to have fun," he says and looks forlorn at the thought. "The look on your face was pure joy. I rarely see it. Something's going on with you that you aren't sharing with me."

He's very perceptive. Well, it's time to get this issue out on the table and fully examined. "Actually, I was feeling young and free while dancing. I was in the moment. That doesn't mean that I want to be single and free of you, Christian."

"You looked as though you really were pushing away from something oppressive. Like, you had just been released from prison." He'd make a great detective in another life. At least we won't ever have secrets.

"You know me too well, Christian…The truth is that I was thinking about the future. I imagined myself in one year's time and that I'd have a child to care for. The walls started closing in for a moment when I saw myself as a parent. The changes that I've been through this past year have been earth shaking and wonderful. Sometimes, though, when I think further ahead, it feels overwhelming."

"Is that it? All of it?" he asks with relief but continues to probe in that tenacious way that is so Christian Grey. "Last night, I was convinced that you wanted your freedom from me. That's why you were drinking so much and dancing with abandon."

"Absolutely, Christian. You know everything that was bothering me, now," I promise and look directly into his penetrating grey eyes and stern mouth.

"You're not getting cold feet about marrying me and taking on this lifestyle?" he pushes me. His eyes burn with an intensity that I've rarely seen before.

"Look at me, Christian," I command and stare directly into his eyes.

I see fear in his gaze for the first time, ever. He's terrified of losing me. Just as I am terrified of losing him. I love this man with all my heart and soul and it tears me apart to see him this insecure.

"Christian, I want you like I've never wanted anyone or anything before….When you came hurtling into my elevator through an act of nature, it was the best day of my life. There's no turning back. I cannot live without you," I pronounce, without an ounce of doubt in every fiber of my being. Then I place my hand on the side of his face and pat it gently.

He sags with relief as he studies my facial expression. I can see that he believes me and has been convinced. His eyes fill with hope and his mouth , he addresses my issue.

"There's no rush with the children, Ana…You know that I can wait. It's you that I want…first and foremost. If the thought of having children makes you feel shut off, we don't ever have to go there," he vows.

"It's not that I don't want children. I think having children together will be a highlight for us. In truth, I wouldn't miss having your child for the world. Can you imagine how amazing our children will be? It's just that I don't want to have a child, too soon. Maybe in a year's time, I'll feel ready. To be absolutely honest, I'm not ready at the moment," I share with utter certainty.

"That's something we can easily put off…Thank you for finally letting me in on your secret," he whispers and kisses my nose.

"What do you see in our immediate future, Christian, besides the fact that we're getting married in a little more than a month?"

"I see us learning about the world together, helping each other during times of stress, understanding one another. Of course, the sexual connection we share feels great but I want to know you more, body and soul," he adds. "I can't seem to get enough of you."

"Thank you, Christian, for bringing me with you to Hong Kong. It's like a prelude to our honeymoon…Also, I've learned something more about you on the trip," I add with a shy smile.

"That I'm a jerk when in the midst of a series of difficult negotiations concerning economic issues?" he jokes.

"Yes, I've learned that about you, too…What I was going to say is that I've learned more about your history with Elena. I'm really enjoying the new toys and the new level of intimacy it gives us. I'd like to eradicate the memory of how you learned about them, though."

"Let's not go there," he chimes in. "Just think about how good things are between us when we have our sexual encounters in Nirvana."

"Do we have some time to practice before we jet back to Seattle?" I ask with a saucy flip of my head and hair.

"I think we can squeeze in some time to practice, Ms. Steele…Are you ready?" he asks with the most dazzling smile I've seen in a while.

"I'm more than ready, Christian. Take me to Nirvana." So, he does.

AN: **SURPRISED ABOUT WHAT CHRISTIAN REALLY SAW IN ANA'S BEHAVIOR ON THE DANCE FLOOR? WHY WAS SHE HOLDING OUT? FEEDBACK PLEASE.**


	81. Chapter 81: Surprises and Reversals

**Ch. 81 Surprises**

**ANA POV**

It's about three weeks before our wedding and I'm meeting with Kate, Mia and Janelle about the final plans for the maid of honor and bridesmaids dresses.

"The dresses will be tres elegant," Mia promises, "swirling around your bodies with shades of silver and grey combined."

"I like the idea of representing both of our surnames through the color scheme. Also the way the shifts cling to your bodies with that draped fabric around your breasts will be seductive as hell," I admit with a mischievous snicker.

"We've got to light a fire under our men, too," Kate gushes. "I love the dress that I'm wearing…and now I wonder who among us will be the next one down the aisle."

All three of us look directly at Kate. "There's no doubt, you'll be next."

"Hey, are you and Christian going to invite his twin to the wedding?" Mia suddenly pipes up with a plan. "I think it would be really great to introduce mom and dad to Christian's brother."

"I wouldn't mind inviting Brian and his girlfriend, Kitty. Since Brian met Kitty and joined the Quinault Indians, he's become a new man; very dedicated and disciplined. I want to see them show up in their Native American garb. Brian has facial tattoos and looks so exotic," I confide to my bridesmaids who look at me with excitement. "However, it's totally up to Christian."

"Alright. Let's make a plan to get them here," Kate pronounces with that determined Kavanaugh look to her jaw. "After we're done with Christian, Brian may end up as a member of the wedding party."

"What plan is that?" I ask with an incredulous tone in my voice.

"I'll talk Elliott into planning a bachelor party for Christian," Kate suggests.

"Christian would abhor the traditional drinking and stripper scene," I object with certainty.

"Yes, and here's the beauty of it. We can ask Elliott to invite Brian to the bachelor party. As part of the ritual, the guys can visit the Quinault sweat lodges…You know engage in purification and such before taking on a new role in life."

"A little physical challenge…that's something that could appeal to Christian…Kate Kavanaugh, you're a genius," I announce with a chuckle as I hug my BFF. "Let's get on it right away to make sure that Brian and Kitty can do this at the right time."

"Yeah, I totally love this plan," Mia gushes and gyrates around in her seat. "That means we can have five couples in the wedding party and that's a perfect number."

Kate whispers to me just before we're done with our meeting, "I have something you should know about and it's hush, hush."

My eyes grow to the size of saucers and my heart stutters since I know it must be about Christian. "What did loose lips tell you?"

"Elliott just heard something in passing," Kate begins and licks her lips.

This must be hot gossip from the way Kate looks at me. "You know Christian would never confide in him, right?"

"Of course, Elliott couldn't keep a secret to save his soul," Kate admits and chuckles.

"So, what did hear that's so important for me to know?"

"Christian was consulting with Grace about some medical procedure…all Elliott heard was something about the downtime," she confides while looking me directly in the eyes.

Christian is the embodiment of health and I know he has the best possible medical care. "Exactly what did Elliott overhear…word for word," I demand.

"Elliott heard him say 'So it won't be more than two days downtime for the surgery?' and Grace patted him on the arm with a nod. When Elliott came into view, they parted and changed the topic."

I know this couldn't be surgery for me. Surely, Christian would tell me about any surgery that he's considering, since it would affect us…maybe it's to remove moles from his skin…or could it be a surprise for me?" My heart starts palpitating as I ruminate about our most recent tension in Hong Kong.

"Kate, since you're such a good investigator, can you do me a favor?" I ask with trepidation.

"Anything for my best friend," she smiles and pledges as we whisper, nearly nose to nose.

"Can you try to track my fiancé? To discover what Christian is thinking?"

"You mean, like, have him followed to his doctor's appointments?"

"Yeah, or whatever it is. Maybe it's just a checkup or some unusual kind of testing," I bluff.

"Ana, Elliott heard the word surgery…that means more than a checkup," Kate reminds me with sarcasm.

"I know, I'm just trying not to panic since I think I have an inkling about what it might be," I share.

"Don't tell me; let me see if I can discover it on my own," she responds with her sleuth-like look already in place on her face.

Knowing Kate, she'll put all of her energy into the task. I can imagine her using disguises and cameras to gather the information. The only issue will be whether Kate can evade Christian's security team.

After we part, I send a text to Christian. We're going to meet at our future home today to sign the purchase agreement and we've decided to take a final walk through with Mariann Howe. I'm hoping that we'll love the home as much on our second visit as we did on the first tour of it.

I meet Christian at GEH toward the end of the day. As soon as we touch, there's magic. I always feel that zing of electricity and excitement when we're within a few feet of one another. His reaction tells me that the feeling is mutual. We both take a moment to look at one another. I see an Adonis. He's like a Greek god, and he's all mine. I lick my lips.

Christian drives us to the home. As we head up the hill and look at the exterior, my heart fills with wonder. This is where we'll live soon. Possibly for many years. I'm going to make Christian happy to come home every day. Our home will be filled with love, care and happiness. This is also where we'll conceive and rear our children. The concept fills me with satisfaction.

"Are you ready to make this home ours?" he asks me with an enthusiastic grin. We leave the car and walk hand in hand toward it. It's a stunning structure and the location looks amazing.

"I think so, baby…We'll have to start furnishing it, just after we return from our honeymoon," I realize and start biting my lip. Just thinking about all those decisions makes me nervous.

"Don't bite that lip, Ana, or we'll keep the agent waiting far too long," he orders as he pulls me to his chest for a hug.

Mariann looks delighted to see us. She's in her usual professional role but stands to make a killing on her percentage from this sale. I'm happy for her but even more excited about our future in this gorgeous space. The home looks even more inviting the second time we visit since I'm now imagining what we'll be doing in each room. She gives us privacy to wander freely.

I see myself preparing food in the kitchen and Christian working away in the study. I see us lounging in the family room with our wine; eating in various rooms. We'll be entertaining friends and family here too. I imagine Christian at the piano and hear the sounds of his glorious music filling the space around us. In the master suite, there will be plenty of charged activity in certain locations. The immense tub spa looks like it could provide us with hours of pleasure.

Something happens that takes me by surprise, however, when we visit the other bedrooms. The reaction of my body to the space feels profound. A rush of warmth and desire suddenly takes hold. Our children will fill these rooms with their laughter as well as their cries. An image of a small boy running through the halls with copper hair and big blue eyes comes to me for the first time. I want this child more than anything, except Christian.

Tears come to my eyes at the strong desire for motherhood that fills my consciousness. I'm nearly overpowered by the feeling. The miscarriage I suffered recently starts to feel like a painful loss. I'm having a moment; a strong insight gives me conviction. I'm crying at the revelation from my body.

Christian stops and stares at me with concern. "What is it, Anastasia?" he asks and puts his arms around me. At first, I can only hold him tight. I'm too overcome with strong emotions to talk. He kisses my head and rocks me while I cry.

"Tell me what you're thinking, angel!" he encourages and tilts my face up to his. He's almost tearing up when he sees how emotional I've become.

"I just realized how much I want to be the mother of your children, Christian. I imagined them filling these empty rooms with all their energy and chaos," I admit and shake my head at the memory.

"Yeah, that will come, with time," he adds but he blanches and looks a bit shaken as he speaks.

"Forget what I said in Hong Kong about not being ready for children, soon," I assert. "Now that we're standing in our home, in their rooms, I know for certain that I want your baby. Not only that…I want to be a mother, right away."

"You're making my head spin, Anastasia…In Hong Kong, you felt the walls were closing in around you at the thought of having to take care of a helpless infant. Now, you've done a one eighty on me. What's changed your mind?"

"Just standing in the place where our family will live, makes it real. I'm ready for the challenge of motherhood. I can juggle. This home will feel sterile without our little ones running around in it," I assert with growing passion.

"Maybe we ought to give these feelings a few weeks, Ana. Parenting isn't something we can take back," he observes. "I'm good, either way."

"We don't need a few weeks. I know in my bones that I am fully ready to be a mother in the next year. A young mother. We're going to be better as a couple, when we're a group. I want our family to be complete… to fill up these empty rooms, as soon as possible."

He throws his hands in the air and shakes his head with amazement. "Then, what was all that dancing and drinking about at the MO Bar recently?" he challenges and swallows hard.

"What I felt in Hong Kong was abstract. I felt cut off from my everyday life there…and maybe from you as well, since you were negotiating the acquisition day and night. It was almost as though as I was looking at myself from the outside. …judging myself from another young woman's eyes. But, now that I'm back in my world again, the path for us and for me has suddenly become clear."

"Well, baby, I'm so pleased that you've got this sudden rush of a strong maternal instinct," he admits and blows out a long dramatic breath.

"You are? Do you mean you've also been wishing for a child soon?"

"No, not that… As I've said before, I'm happy just to know that we're good…It's really important that this issue came up today. I was going to surprise you with something as a wedding gift," he begins with an embarrassed look on his face.

"A gift related to our children?" I ask with confusion. From what Kate told me, I have a strong suspicion.

"Given that you're so fertile and we're so very drawn to our sexual connection, I thought I'd have a little procedure that would insure you wouldn't get pregnant for a while," he nearly whispers.

"Christian, you weren't actually considering having a vasectomy…were you? Before our wedding?" I ask with horror.

"Yes, I was, Ana…Since you became pregnant even though you were using the pill religiously, I didn't want the burden of birth control to rest only on your shoulders. After I saw your moves in Hong Kong, I wanted to ensure that there would be no more accidents," he explains with conviction.

"That's such an extreme measure, Christian, and something you should discuss with me," I assert with growing anger.

"I wanted to make sure that the walls weren't going to close in on you at the age of 23. I don't want you feeling like a prisoner in our relationship, Ana," he assures me with the most sincere look in his eyes that I've ever seen.

"But, Christian, you overreacted to a momentary mood that I experienced. Chalk up my mood to pre-wedding jitters…A vasectomy, though, can be a permanent change. Some people aren't able to reverse the procedure," I add and am furious with him for not consulting with me about such an important issue.

"They can store my semen through freeze drying, for future use," he says with confidence.

"When were you going to have this procedure?"

"In about a week or so…I consulted with Grace about it and she urged me to discuss it with you but I wanted it to be a surprise," he confesses with some hesitation. "I thought you'd be relieved."

"I would have been furious that you'd done something so drastic without even consulting with me over it…And, in terms of the surprise…What about the recovery from surgery? Doesn't that take a while? I would have noticed that," I counter with sarcasm.

"The physician I've consulted with claims that the latest procedures are nearly painless and recovery can take one to two days. They make a small incision at the base of your penis and then separate the vas deferens from its plumbing so that I can't make babies. This doctor assures that the procedure can be very successfully reversed."

"What about our sex life? Wouldn't the surgery mean that we'd have to avoid sex for a while?"

"Maybe for two days or so. The latest surgery techniques make it an easy and simple process with a rapid recovery time."

"What were you going to do for two days to hide this surgery from me?"

"I was going to take a business trip to New York and work from my hotel, if I felt uncomfortable," Christian reveals with a sly smile.

"Maybe it's you that really doesn't want children, Christian. That's just so over the top, baby." I retort. I'm still steamed that he'd even speak with others, first, about a matter that primarily concerns both of us.

"I'm alright with the idea of having children right away," he asserts with a confident look on his face.

"Really? Convince me," I challenge with my hand on my hip.

"To prove it to you, Ana, I'll get you pregnant during our honeymoon. We'll just have to make sure that implant has been removed and is no longer pumping hormones into your body."

I shake my head at my over the top fiancé. "You're on, Grey."

**AN: ANA'S HAD AN EPIPHANY ABOUT HER OWN INSTINCTS AND NEEDS NOW THAT THEY'RE HOME. DOES CG REALLY WANT CHILDREN OR WAS HIS VASECTOMY PLAN AN UNCONSCIOUS WISH TO AVOID IT? **


	82. Chapter 82: Visions

**Ch. 82 Visions **

**AN: I cannot believe I've written over 200K on this story. Thanks for helping me get here. I love your suggestions and support. You're the best! XXOXX, Ana. **

**CG POV**

I'm sitting outside, in a fire circle, dressed in board shorts and little else on a Friday night. Going around the circle to my right there's Elliott, then Ethan, Taylor, Sawyer, my twin Brian, John Flynn, and a shaman; that is, a medicine man, from the Quinault tribe. Tonight's my bachelor party; Elliott promised us that it'd be a unique and enlightening experience. He's right on that count. The shaman's chanting some incantation that's supposed to purify me and "make my seed strong." Really!

I already know that my seed is strong, I just need to implant it during my three week honeymoon with Anastasia. The fire's making me sweat but it's the thought of getting Ana pregnant that makes me hot. As I gaze into the fire, I think about all the ways I'm going to entice her during our getaway. My mind starts conjuring up images of Ana's face and the look of love in her eyes, when she's in the throes of passion. That's a look that always gives me incredible chills. Her innocent little face clearly displays the desire she's got for my body. I'll never tire of hers. I also know that she loves me passionately. It's so reassuring.

The shaman seems to be in a deep trance. Brian's explained that he's actually having a vision about my past and future. To get into this state, he's been fasting and has gone without sleep for three days. Brian's drumming with a steady rhythm and as he does so, the shaman begins to rock back and forth as well as chant in the native tongue. It's mesmerizing. I give myself over to the moment. At least this purification ritual is a far cry from the meaningless Vegas scene of booze, boobs and oblivion that most grooms embrace before their marriages. How did I allow myself to get into this situation?

Two words: Anastasia Steele. Ana's thermonuclear reaction to my vasectomy plan started it all. I've never seen her so angry before. I have a lot to learn about trust and sharing reproductive strategies with my mate, I guess. After her blow up about my gross lack of good judgment, I had to find some way to appease her. She made me agree to include Brian in the wedding party and then to this bachelor party. Ana also encouraged me to "go with the flow." I've asked Dr. Flynn along just in case things get a bit weird. He agrees with Ana about my vasectomy plans and how wrong it was to exclude my fiancé from the discussion.

So here I am, staring into the fire and listening to the beating of the drum. It's actually kind of amazing to see the others falling into a semi-conscious state. I'm nearly in a hypnotic trance myself. Before we know it, the shaman's up and dancing around us in a circular pattern. He calls to the spirit of the sperm whale to awaken the most powerful of seeds in me. The shaman's shaking two rattles in front of my nose as the smoke from the fire drifts around my head. I sway to the sound of the drum and the chants now coming from Brian. He's passed the drum to Flynn and the rhythm feels soothing.

"You who share the same egg as our son, Brian, have a great destiny ahead," the shaman assures me with unfocused eyes. He's speaking while having a vision. "I see your past and your future. I see your deep pain and your power. I see your women. One is evil and the other pure. The evil woman poisoned your spirit for many years. The pure woman saved your spirit. Your seed will find its way to the pure one."

That gets my attention. I think of Elena and Ana and nod my agreement with his claims. Dr. Flynn looks at me for a full beat but says nothing. The drumming increases in intensity. The other men don't seem to notice much at all about the shaman's claims. Perhaps they're lulled into a state of numbness by the ritual. Maybe they don't give a rat's ass about my women.

"We must cleanse you of the evil and the pain, my son, to make your seed strong," he declares. At that point, he motions for all of us to stand and follow him into a small hut. We walk slowly and silently into the enclosed space.

The intense heat inside the hut nearly melts me. The red hot rocks in the center of the structure are the source. Sweat pours out of our bodies as though a faucet's been turned on. Soon, we're all chanting and swaying to the pace of the drum. The heat, combined with the sounds and the sweat, put me in a strange state. I look at the faces of the men around me and they seem to be melting before my eyes. I'm panting as a memory takes hold. It's a memory from my adolescence and is it ever scary. I'm having a flashback about a BDSM encounter with Elena.

I'm right back to being eighteen years of age again as my mind crystallizes on that moment. I feel pain, and a strong sense of humiliation, as the snap of a whip rips through the skin on my back. I hear Elena's harsh voice commanding me to kneel down and bend over, while she teaches me a lesson.

"You disobeyed me, Christian," she announces in a spiteful tone while walking around me slowly. She's dressed in a black leather bodysuit with her blond hair pulled back into a tight bun. The whip dangles from her right hand in a threatening manner. I'm excited and disgusted at the same time.

The excitement stems from anticipating the rough sex that's sure to follow my beating. A simultaneous feeling of disgust with what I'm about to endure in the name of sexual pleasure also surfaces. Until now, I've never really considered how much of the equation was due to loathing as well as desire.

As I assume the position that Elena's dictated, she snorts with sarcasm. "Bend over further, Christian. I want to see your fine white skin, before I turn it purple." I do what she says quickly, since it might decrease the intensity of the beating I'm about to experience.

Then, it begins. Elena's methodical and precise in using the lash on both my ass as well as my back. My skin burns with each stroke. I cry out in discomfort, after the fourth lash stings my flesh. Please let it end soon, I wish. I'm not sure what I've done to deserve the beating but it hardly matters. This theme pervades our sex play. There's always some slapping or beating of my flesh.

I'm never good enough to pass Elena's tests. After she's reduced my ass to a swollen pulp, she lets me recover a bit on the mattress in her play room. She struts around me and makes disapproving sounds as I sob from the discomfort of the beating. My skin hurts like hell. She enjoys listening to my cries.

As I relive the moment in stunning detail, I smell her scent. It's like musk oil mixed with sweat. It's nauseating and I want to run from the room screaming. She's dropped the whip now and pushes me down on the mattress. She's beat me without drawing blood I note. I wonder how she manages to maintain such perfect control over the instrument?

"Lie down on your stomach…flat," she orders while handing me two Advils. I swallow them without another thought. Then she begins applying Arnica cream to the red and swollen marks left by the whip. She's getting some perverse pleasure out of soothing me after bringing my body to the brink of its tolerance for pain. She leaves me alone in the room, in discomfort, for an unknown amount of time. I'm relieved that the torture has stopped for today. After a bit, the anti-inflammatory drugs numb me somewhat. I feel the trauma of that moment again, as if it's happening right now.

I know what comes next. I want it, I think. When Elena rejoins me, she's dressed only in black stiletto heels and a red thong. This time the thong is made of a synthetic material that can easily be ripped off. She likes the sound of material being ripped. It reminds Elena of the whip on my flesh, I think.

"You're going to fuck me hard now, Christian," she announces, "and you're going to love every moment of our encounter." I'm surprised to see that I'm getting hard, as I watch her walk toward me like a panther. It's a learned reaction. I'm lying on my stomach since the skin on my backside is nearly raw. Elena slinks slowly toward where I'm located in the middle of the mattress.

Her breasts swing a bit as she wiggles her tight ass around. When she reaches the edge of the mattress, she pulls her hair free of its clip and lets it tumble down around her face. The hair around her head actually softens the hard edges of her cheekbones and jaw. She looks sexy now. She smiles but the expression doesn't reach her eyes. Elena's eyes are cold; without feeling. I despise her.

I'm staring at her waxed folds and suddenly feel repulsed as she issues her next set of orders. "Sit up. Get on your hands and knees, now." I follow her orders to the tee and feel like a dog who's about to be neutered. I've got to think of something to get myself hard enough to give Elena the pleasure she desires. She's my Domme, after all. What comes to mind is the first time she ever seduced me.

It was at a party and she had a skin tight navy blue dress on that showed every inch of her sleek curves. She approached me with a wicked smile. "I know what you want, Christian Grey," she asserted. "I see how you've been looking at me, lately. You'd like to get into my panties, wouldn't you now?"

I shook my head no and looked away. I was shocked at the language coming from this good friend of my mother's. At first I thought Elena was drunk and didn't know what she was saying or doing. Where was her husband? Then, I recalled that mom said Elena's husband was gone on business. I looked at her with a shocked expression on my face.

Elena moved in quickly, to show me how serious she was about having sex though. She grabbed my balls in one hand and shoved her tongue down my throat while pulling me toward her with the other hand. We stumbled into her study and she locked the door behind us. She had me service her on a desk. Her husband's work desk. It was quick but thrilling. We couldn't get enough of each other, then.

As the memory of my first sexual release fills my consciousness, I harden enough to do my duty. Elena slides in beneath me and grabs my junk. She starts pumping away on it with her hand and looks me dead in the eyes. "Do me now, Grey, and make me come…twice," she snarls. I obediently shove into her box and grunt with the effort. She's pleased with the size of my toy and my hard thrusts.

"Hell, Grey, your Johnson is huge. Whoever fathered you was a stud," Elena remarks as I do my duty. She comes rather quickly after I begin our familiar ritual, but it doesn't do much for me anymore. She's not very appealing to me. Those cold, heartless eyes sicken me. My sexual release feels perfunctory, at best. I realize, in that moment, that I'm done being her sub. What once pleased me no end has now become a chore. I want to end our relationship. I'll let her know once we're done here. Maybe I can make some sort of bargain with Elena to move our relationship to another level.

As my flashback ends, I note that I've left the hut and I'm trembling. I remember moaning and crying out in the hut. I'm alone with the medicine man now. The shaman guides me to the edge of a small pool of water and gently guides me in such that I'm on my back in a shallow bay. I'm weak from the loss of moisture and the searing heat of that sweat house. The relatively cool water feels like a balm to my being. I realize, as I recover, that I've just had an earthshaking insight tonight into my sexual past.

"Soak in the water, my son," the shaman advises with care as he rubs my skin gently with a loofah sponge. "Let the impurities leave you, now." I do as he says and feel lighter. The memory of Elena's punishing sexual encounters with me begin to wash away with the exfoliation of my flesh. For the first time ever, I realize with conviction that Elena abused me for her own perverted needs.

I used to believe that our sexual encounters were mutually beneficial. However, I had no idea what was going to be involved when I first agreed to the sexual relationship. Elena slowly introduced me to the BDSM scene through sexual seduction. There were no signed contracts. Nor was there a list of activities that I might agree to participate in or not. It was clearly a case of manipulation.

My vision tonight helped me understand our twisted relationship from an entirely new perspective. I was a naïve and angry teenager and Elena took advantage of me. She used my ignorance to her advantage. I was in far over my head before I knew it and I finally realized, tonight, that I was abused. I'm horrified at what she did to me. Ana's right; Elena was a pedophile. I'm glad that John Flynn is with me tonight as we have a lot to discuss. I need to break all my financial ties with her before our wedding. That's another symbolic shift that will mark my new life with Anastasia.

**AN: I just had to address CG's past with Elena before he takes his next step in life. Reactions**?


	83. Chapter 83: Sayonara

**Ch. 83 Sayonara**

**ANA POV**

Christian's sleeping soundly in the master bedroom after Elliott brought him home about 5 am this morning. He looked bedraggled and drained but couldn't tell me much about what happened at the bachelor party. All Elliott told me was that Christian had some sort of bizarre flashback at the sweat hut and spent a lot of time talking with Dr. Flynn. Christian fell exhausted onto the mattress but pulled me into his arms just before he crashed. I can't wait to find out what sort of hellish experience my poor fifty had last night.

My bridal shower turned out to be dull by comparison. Maybe I should have asked Kitty Dawson , Brian's woman, to conduct a ritual cleansing on me. I spent last evening at Escala, with the women in my wedding party and a few others from SIP. We had fun opening presents, eating, playing games, and listening to music.

Kate gave me some incredibly gorgeous negligees while the others purchased items for our home. I'm excited about the move into our new space. That's all I could talk about last night. The women were probably bored with all my decorating ideas. Mia got excited, though, and promised to throw us a housewarming party after we were settled. The party broke up early so I took a long soak in our whirlpool bath and fell asleep shortly thereafter. It's just about one week until our wedding and I need my beauty rest.

By 11 am, I'm up and about. I've already rearranged our gifts on the counter three times and eaten a delicious omelet. That's when I hear Christian moving around the bedroom. I peak my head in the door to gaze upon my now rested looking Adonis. He's just emerged from the bathroom and he's wearing nothing but pajama bottoms. I never tire of looking at his glorious physique. He notices my gaze and beams with satisfaction.

"Are you decent, Mr. Grey?" I ask with a smirk.

He chuckles, "I'm never decent around you….and you can call me 'Man with Shared Egg', today."

"Alright, I will….Would you like to share an egg mister or, maybe an omelet, with me?"

"I'd like to share something else with you, first," he declares with a lascivious smile. "Come over and give me a morning kiss, Ana."

Nothing motivates me more than giving Christian a wakeup call. "Be right there," I promise while running to the bathroom to brush my teeth. We'll share a lot with one another today and all the days thereafter.

It's after noon, by the time we've showered and dressed for the day.

"So, what happened at the 'Res' last night?" I begin to probe, as we eat breakfast. "Did you feel cleansed after the ritual drumming and sweating?"

"More than cleansed, Ana. The experience felt like an incredibly intense EMDR session. Glad I had Flynn with me, afterwards."

"Elliott said something about a flashback…so spill, Man with Shared Egg," I encourage and give him my innocent look, along with batting my eyes, for effect.

Christian kisses my nose and then lets out a long breath as well as moan. He's obviously uncomfortable about the story but starts in with something that alarms me. "I relived some of my sexual past with Elena, angel, so…not sure you want to know about it."

"Oh, I want to know every detail, Mr. Egg," I assert in no uncertain terms. I'm holding my breath as I wait to hear more.

"Flynn said I had a full-blown PTSD flashback about the abuse and trauma I suffered while functioning as Elena's sub…I honestly felt as though she was in the room with me. I saw her cold-hearted eyes, smelled her, heard and felt the sound of the whip as it ripped into my skin," he confesses with a faraway, pained look on his face.

"Sounds nauseating," I comment but don't want to interrupt his flow. How dare Elena use a whip on Christian's already scarred flesh. The bitch.

"She's a sick, perverted woman, Anastasia…I realized how demeaned and disgusted I felt as her sub, for the first time, last night."

"What do you think made the difference in how you remembered the experience this time?"

"In part, from my new therapy with Flynn but also because I've found the light with you, Ana. You've shown me how wonderful a loving, supportive relationship can be. When I search your face and eyes during sex, I see how much you appreciate and desire me, as I am…I can't begin to tell you how gratifying that feeling is, baby."

"Then the flashback gave you a basis for comparison; the past to the present?" I ask with hope.

"The way she tortured me and the demands made of me, before we had sex, were truly awful. In fact, the sex was horrific as well. The whole schema with Elena developed slowly, over the course of three years. At first, I felt desired and the sex was a release. But, over time, it devolved into something out of a nightmare…I finally understood that she was humiliating me to compensate for the lack of power in her own marriage."

"That's interesting and compelling, Egg man. Did you discuss those issues with John Flynn, last night?"

"Yeah, baby, I did. That's why I came home at dawn. I literally broke down in tears as I described all the traumatic feelings I had about being used and abused, by Elena, as a teenager. My time in the sweat hut started it all but Flynn helped me get it all out. The revulsion I finally felt over the whole affair with Elena was just pouring out of me."

"I'm sorry, Christian. Or, what I really mean is, that's great, Man with Shared Egg… Did you come to any new resolutions about Elena, after you spoke with John?"

"I've decided that I'm going to break off all financial ties with Elena. This time, there will be no compromises with her…no rewards…I want to wipe my hands and life of that witch."

"Oh, baby, you don't know how relieved I'm feeling at the moment. I've never felt comfortable with your policy toward Elena. From the moment I first heard her devilish voice on the phone, I felt something was wrong. I'm just so pleased that you have finally reached into your own deep psyche and realized what she was all about."

"You were right about her…Ana, I just couldn't admit to myself that I'd let her manipulate and abuse me all those years ago. You know, teenage machismo, and all that?"

"That, I wouldn't know about, but I can imagine," I add with sympathy. "It's pretty impressive that your bachelor party helped cleanse you of her poison… It's a great beginning to our marriage," I know that I should thank Kate for coming up with the idea of bringing Brian and his rituals into the equation. I need to text her right away.

"I'm going to cut my ties with Elena as soon as possible…I'll get my legal team on it today," Christian vows and looks at me with conviction.

A chill runs through me as I think about the implications of Christian's move. Elena won't go down without a fight. There's money on the line here. If Christian's no longer cushioning her spa business, she'll stand to lose a major source of support. She's got Gretchen and a few other former subs who could make trouble for us. Further, Elena could even turn Jared loose, again.

"What can we do to protect ourselves from her wrath?" I ask with an anguished tone to my voice.

"I can offer to go public with the entire affair. I don't think she'll take me up on the offer but, she'll threaten to expose me as some sort of pervert. She likes to make people feel uncomfortable," he admits with a frown as he flashes on some image from the past.

"But, you can expose her for the pedophile that Elena happens to be," I counter with a determined jut of my chin.

"I'd prefer not to go there… just before our marriage…However, from a symbolic point of view, it's perfect and so fitting, Anastasia."

"I agree, so let's set it in motion," I urge Christian. Within moments, he's on the phone with his legal team. By the end of the day, Christian's arranged to meet with Elena at GEH Enterprises on Monday. I take a good while to calm down, after the plan's been launched. Thank goodness I've got a management team meeting at SIP at the very same time.

**CG POV**

Elena slinks into my office on Monday at 2:30 pm. Her face is a mask of anger as she moves about and perches on the white leather couch like a queen. The weather outside looks as threatening as her mood.

"So, Grey, you're going to cut me loose from our partnership?" she asks with venom dripping from every tooth in her mouth.

"That's right, Elena…Since I'm getting married in less than a week, I want to make a clean break from you. You've had years to get your spa business up and running successfully. You really don't need my financial backing anymore."

"What has your mousy little fiancé had to do with this new plan?" she huffs with sarcasm.

"She's certainly not mousy, Elena…so let's not start down that road. Anastasia's got everything to do with it, Elena. She's going to be my wife and we're a team now," I spit out with authority. I put on my best poker face as we square off.

"You promised me, when our relationship ended, that I'd always have your financial support…You're going back on that promise, Christian."

"You've had ten years of help from me. I think that's plenty of time, Elena. Let me show you the documents that my legal brains have worked out," I offer while shifting her attention to the paperwork.

She looks it over and then throws it back at me. "You owe me, Grey. I have given you so much, over those years," Elena states with bitterness.

"You gave me various types of sexual relief, that's true…with the escorts," I admit.

"What about the three years of our affair? I initiated you, Christian, into the BDSM world; into the most incredible sex you'll ever know. Don't forget that," she retorts with a dramatic flair.

"I wish I could forget all the abuse and torture I suffered as a young adolescent, at your sick hands," I respond with resentment and anger flashing across my face, at last.

"Please…is that what Miss Goody Two Shoes told you? That I was to blame for all your preferences?"

"Ana's got nothing to do with my memories of the most perverted experiences in my young life. I live with the trauma of what you did to me, every day. I've been in therapy for years, trying to get over the debasement that you and others inflicted upon me, Elena."

"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. You loved every moment of it, I recall. Further, if what we did together was so repulsive to you, why did you use belts and whips on your escorts? Your memory isn't serving you very well now, Christian."

"I knew nothing else but abuse. What would you expect me to do?"

"Admit that you sought the lifestyle out, you lout. You wanted the beltings, the whips, the rough sex…And, now you think you're too good for all that…You just wait, Grey. In a few years, you'll tire of your boring vanilla lifestyle. When Ana's fat and lazy, and your kids are running around the house crying, with their snotty noses and dirty diapers, you'll wish for our good old days."

"I'll never want what you had to offer me, again. You're dead inside Elena. You look like a dried up prune with your tanning bed orange skin, platinum hair, and anorexic body."

"That's a laugh. You used to get hard just looking at my body…now I'm anorexic, because your little Ana has bigger boobs," she spits out sarcastically.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy…Ana's got it all over you, on every level…You know in that sick perverted mind of yours that you orchestrated and corrupted me when I was still a young teen. I'll charge you with pedophilia, Elena, if it comes to that. I've got all the evidence and goods on you…So, get out of my office, now…I never want to lay eyes upon you again. We're done here."

I stand as we end our confrontation. Elena's more than furious as she picks up her jacket and purse from the couch and stomps out of my office. I follow her out and over to the elevators to ensure that she's actually going to leave the premises.

"Good riddance to you, "Elena snarls while parting. "I hope your marriage sucks and your children are ugly." I burst out laughing at her pathetic wedding wishes. I refuse to respond and stand in the hallway by the elevators watching, as she enters an empty one. The doors shut on her hideous face. I sigh in relief and head back toward my suite while shaking my head. That's one chapter of my life that is now complete.

The next thing I know, there's a rumble from the elevator shaft that Elena just entered. It sounds as if the lift has broken free of its moorings and is in free fall. Next, I hear it crash, repeatedly, against the sides of the shaft several floors down. It hits the walls with incredible force. Elena must be badly injured, if not dead, from that sort of impact. I hope for the best. I wonder if the elevator's malfunction was due to the damage done by the earthquake, last year. Then I call security to investigate.

**AN: WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? WILL ELENA DIE FROM THE IMPACT OR BE SERIOUSLY INJURED? WHAT WOULD MOTHER NATURE DO?**


	84. Chapter 84: Karma

Ch. 84 KARMA

**AN: REVIEWERS HAVE BEEN SO HELPFUL WITH THIS CHAPTER. I OWE SPECIAL THANKS TO APRIL FOR INFO ABOUT A SIMILAR CASE, AND TO KAZ AS WELL AS SO MANY OTHERS FOR THEIR SUPPORT AND IDEAS. I COULDN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU. YOU ARE WONDERFUL. XXOXX. **

**CG POV**

When my security team finally reached the elevator, it had dropped more than ten stories. Elena was unconscious and bleeding from a head wound as well as other cuts on her body. The EMT took her to the nearest hospital. My first reaction was to chuckle. My second reaction was to hope to hell that Elena wouldn't sue me, if she survived. Am I wrong to feel relief over Elena's injuries and possible death? My third reaction is to feel guilty for my first and second reactions. I call Ana to let her know about the accident and then I call my mother for her professional connections.

Ana thinks we ought to visit the hospital as soon as we can to get as much information as possible. Grace promises to check the situation out through her medical network and then give me her best medical opinion. Since I'm Elena's closest associate, Grace has pulled strings to let me explore the situation directly with the physician whose been assigned to the case. After all, it's my insurance that will cover Elena's medical care and I'm her best source of support.

It's after seven o'clock when Ana and I come strolling into the hospital to check on Elena's status. We're her only visitors thus far since she doesn't really have a family anymore; not since her bitter divorce. I'm guessing Gretchen will show up, eventually. What strikes me is that Elena didn't really have close friends. She's known by many but loved by few. That might have been my fate, if Ana hadn't entered my life. Will Grace feel a sense of loss over Elena? I wonder.

I've arranged to meet with the lead physician on Elena's case, as the hospital knows of me. I'm about the only person in Seattle who could buy and sell this place, and they're well aware of it. We're approached by her doctor, as soon as I announce myself at the visitor's desk.

"Hello, Ms. Steele and Mr. Grey. I'm Dr. Judd Hopkins; head of the treatment team working on your…close family friend, Elena Lincoln." Judd smiles thinly and shakes our hands. He looks earnestly at each of us, in turn. He's middle aged, experienced and professional. I put my game face on.

"As you know, Elena's had a traumatic brain injury. She's still in a coma. The bad news about Mrs. Lincoln relates to her physical responses. We've used the Glasgow Coma Scale to assess her visual, motor and verbal responses." Dr. Hopkins appears quite tired but behaves in a calm and respectful manner as he updates us.

"How responsive is she?" I ask while hoping that there's been no progress since she was first admitted to the ICU. I turn to Ana with a grim look on my face.

Dr. Hopkins elaborates, "She opens her eyes to pain. That is, if we prick her skin. She's also begun to make some sounds but they are incomprehensible at this point. But, her motor responses are slow and inconsistent. While she opens her eyes after the skin prick, her body actually moves too slowly away from the source. That's a bit of a concern."

"If she's opening her eyes and making sounds, does that mean that she's regaining consciousness?" Ana prods the doctor.

The doctor shrugs, "Mrs. Lincoln remains in a comatose state because no voluntary behaviors are noted. That's the ultimate test. She may or may not awaken from her coma. At this point, she demonstrates a severe disability. Her eyes remain closed, she has impaired breathing – thus remains on a respirator, and her sleep-wake cycles are quite abnormal. She could remain in this condition for weeks or months."

My mood perks up again when I hear the phrase 'severe disability'. "Are there any other tests or procedures to be conducted?" I query with as much dispassion as I can muster.

Dr. Hopkins looks directly into my eyes and explains, "There is no cure for a coma. We've run all the standard assessments on her reflexes and pupil sizes to determine her level of consciousness. We have also taken blood samples to gauge her electrolyte balance, glucose levels, and her overall blood count…Our job, at this juncture, entails preventing any further damage. She's had a closed head injury but there's also been localized damage to one area near her right frontal cortex."

I take a long breath in before asking my next question, "What does that mean in terms of her prognosis?"

"When her head hit the elevator walls and floor, Mrs. Lincoln's skull took the full impact. However, the soft tissue on that side of her brain was then severely damaged from jarring contact with the skull. We're medicating her now to prevent swelling in that part of her brain. My team's focus involves monitoring the injury in the ICU. We may need to insert a catheter to relieve any pressure that could build in the brain from inflammation." The doctor obviously knows his way around such cases. I'm relieved to learn Elena's in experienced hands.

I notice that Ana swallows hard while listening to the prognosis. She probably feels upset about the pain that Elena felt before she lost consciousness. I begin to feel a bit sorry for Elena myself.

Dr. Hopkins touches each of us on our arms and adds another comment before leaving us, "Right now, we're maintaining proper blood flow and nutrition to Mrs. Lincoln's body. The good news is that her Glasgow Score is an eight. Her responses indicate that she may be on the cusp of shifting into the moderate coma category. Only time will tell; the next couple of days will let us know where she's headed."

"Thanks, doctor. We know you'll do what's best for Elena," I say as he waves us off. I call and ask Sawyer to keep a vigil here over the next two days. I update him on the situation. Sawyer approaches us as we leave and promises to call when he learns of any change in her status. He looks more upset than I feel.

Before leaving the hospital, Ana and I gaze at Elena through the ICU window. She appears more peaceful than I've ever seen her as the respirator works her lungs. There's nothing we can do for her at this point. We head to the hospital's parking lot where Taylor awaits us with the SUV. I call Grace with the news as we climb into the vehicle. She answers on the first ring.

"What do you think about her case, mom?" I ask with a dead serious tone to my voice.

"At her age, and with the injury that you've just described, Elena could remain in a near vegetative state for the rest of her life. I'm sorry to be so glum about the prognosis, Christian. But that's the typical pattern I'm familiar with…We may have to move her to a nursing home soon," she adds, as an afterthought.

I wonder if my mother ever had an inkling about the sadistic side of Elena. One day I'll have to come clean about what Elena and I actually did together. It won't be anytime soon, however.

"Thanks for your honesty. Well, time will tell, mom," I pronounce and then end the call as Ana and I head back home.

"I have a strong suspicion that Elena will never recover from her current state," I tell Ana as I take her hand and kiss it.

"Me, too," Ana adds as she turns to me with a hopeful expression. "I imagine Elena lying in a hospital bed while she sleeps the rest of her life away. Perhaps she'll be fed through a tube. Maybe she'll respond to various sites and sounds in the most rudimentary fashion. I'm hoping that she won't be able to speak or communicate in any meaningful way at all. I never want to hear her evil voice again."

"I'm feeling freer at this moment than I have in years," I admit with a mega-watt smile dominating my face. "My insurance should cover all Elena's on-going care. I can liquidate the spa business and Gretchen can do whatever she wishes with the escort service… I've never really been involved in that end of Elena's business anyway. In the end, Elena's accident might be the best thing that's ever happened to us. She'll be out of our lives and we'll be free to start our marriage with a clean slate."

"Nothing could make me happier. It's a wedding gift from Mother Nature," she gushes with a snicker.

"I feel a bit nasty sharing my thoughts about Elena's grim future with you," I tell Anastasia as we sit in the back of the SUV. She squeezes my hand with affection and kisses my cheek.

"After the way she used you, you should be feeling this way. I really hope you're right about her coma, Christian. If the she-devil recovers and can communicate in any way, she'll be after our resources in a flash," she observes. I nod in agreement.

Soon, we're home and in the safety of Escala's shelter. It's the first time I've felt relaxed all day.

I turn to Ana and tell her the truth about my reaction to Elena's accident, "I hate to admit this, Anastasia, because it sounds so callous and cold-hearted but I hope Elena never recovers from her coma and that she dies, soon. She was giving me a lot of resistance over pulling away from our partnership with the spa business when I met with her earlier today. Also, her parting message was quite nasty about our future."

"Maybe it's for the best, Christian. She was such an unhappy person and headed toward more abuse and exploitation of young men as she grew older…What did she say about our future?"

"She hoped our marriage would suck and that our children would be ugly," I chortle.

Ana shakes her head in disbelief. "The nerve of that woman. Too bad she didn't get the psychotherapy she so obviously needed, years ago. Christian, I'm so sorry that Elena humiliated you before demanding that you serviced her. I guess Mother Nature is having her say now."

"Pay back's a bitch," I add with emphasis and then give Ana my crooked, panty-dropping smile.

"I hate to disappoint her but our children will be beautiful…with your amazing genes, and seed," Ana assures me and gives me a sexy wink.

"Only if they're combined with your incredible eggs, baby… Well, I can assure you that our marriage will be well tended by me. You are my top priority," I promise as I look with longing at her amazing face.

"Likewise. My goal in our marriage revolves around making our home a place of comfort, happiness, and love. I think of us in five, or even twenty, years and see us surrounded by our children and the extended Grey clan. We're going to be just fine, Christian."

The image of our future family starts looking very promising as I give myself over to Ana's vision. "That's all because I chose the pure one," I tell Ana while pulling her in for a long kiss. She knows all about what the shaman saw in my future since I spent some time going into detail with her about the cleansing ritual at the Quinault Reservation.

"You taste so good, Grey. See what I mean about comfort?" she teases with a sweet smile.

"I need some comfort, Anastasia, right now," I tell her as my hands start to wander over her lovely body.

"Let me show you what I mean about that as well as love and happiness," Ana purrs while unbuttoning her dress and then my dress shirt. I look at Ana's emerging cleavage and feel myself mushrooming in all the right places.

Hell, I love and want this woman in my life on so many levels. Right now, I want her on the most primal level possible. I want to be buried deep inside of her. I want to hear her scream my name as she climaxes around my tool.

Before we know it, our clothes are on the floor of the master suite in Escala and we're both reclining on the mattress wrapped in each other's arms. I'm kissing every inch of Ana's flesh with abandon. She's moaning her approval and running her hands up and down my torso.

"Rest assured, in our home, you're only going to be given adoration, love, and great sex," Ana's vowing while she moves down toward my favorite body part.

"It's great to hear that, angel, and I'll be giving it right back to you. Especially the part about adoration," I concur. Then, I find I can't speak much while her lips find my tip and begin the most satisfying oral massage I've had in at least two days. I look down at the head and hair of my fiancé as she enthusiastically sucks away on me. One hand rests with care on my hip while the other gently pulls on my scrotum. This is the only sort of comfort and love I want from here on in. How did I get so lucky?

**AN: HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY ABOUT ELENA'S OUTCOME. THANKS AGAIN FOR RESPONDING. XXOXX **


	85. Chapter 85: Ding Dong

**Ch. 85 Ding Dong**

**ANA POV**

It's the day of our wedding rehearsal and the weather is fabulous. The azure colored sky and hunter green foliage at the Trevelyan-Grey estate function as the perfect backdrop for the flowers that dominate the landscape today. Vibrant purple, fuchsia and canary hued rhododendrons and azaleas grace the area near the tented ceremonial venue. In twenty-four hours, I will become Anastasia Steele Grey, under that white, peaked canopy. We'll be surrounded by family, friends and business associates as they wish us well on the marriage of my dreams.

I'm so ready for this day, especially since Elena Lincoln has taken a turn for the worse. Sawyer called Christian last evening, late, to let him know that she suffered a grand mal seizure. Not only has she slipped into a deeper coma, but she's not expected to last through the next 48 to 72 hours. I bite my bottom lip as I acknowledge the relief that floods through every pore of my being, at that news. I'm sure Christian's feeling a bit conflicted about Elena's demise. However, in general, he's come to peace with it.

One thought seems to dominate me these last few days, however, and that is that one life ends while another begins. The new life would be the start of our child. We've decided to get pregnant during our honeymoon. I've had my birth control implant removed and we already know we're fertile. So very fertile. I wouldn't be surprised to find myself pregnant during the next two to three days, given the passionate intensity of our lovemaking. At the moment, though, I need to focus on getting married.

We're dressed somewhat casually today, as the minister puts us through our paces about who will be doing what, where, and when. I'm so excited that I can barely concentrate on what he's saying. I turn to Kate in a panic.

"Please give me a signal when it's time for me to walk, speak, or smile," I urge her as my anxiety builds. "I'm so overwhelmed with mixed emotions, at the moment, that I'm not able to concentrate on much of anything."

"Don't worry, Ana, I've got it all up here," Kate smiles, and then promises, as she points to her temple. "I'll give you looks that could startle a ghost, when it's your turn to do something."

"Thanks, bestie, I knew I could count on you to keep it together…wish I had your poise," I admit with a bit of frustration at myself. With all that's happened in the past few days, it's amazing that I'm not biting my lip off. Leave it to Elena Lincoln to die while we're about to marry.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Ana…You're holding up quite well, given the tragedy with the Grey's family friend…It's so spooky that she was critically injured in the same elevator where you and Christian got to know one another better."

"Maybe it's haunted," I quip with a quirk of my eyebrow. Mia comes over to where we're speaking and jumps into the conversation with her typical enthusiasm.

"Ooohh…the ghost of GEH Inc.," Mia begins while clapping her hands together. "What a story..."

Ghost…that's a great term for my present state of mind. I feel haunted by the images that Christian painted of his sessions in Elena's very own torture chamber as well as those from his early childhood. I'm helping him put that all behind him, along with Dr. Flynn, and the healing rituals of the Quinault tribe. The last several days have been a roller coaster ride for both of us.

"I hope Elena Lincoln's coma isn't upsetting you or your family, Mia," I say and take her hand in mine with compassion.

"I think my mom's feeling a bit shaken by it. They shared a lot of good and bad times together. But, I'm not really bothered by it since Mrs. Lincoln never really paid me any mind…," she blurts out.

"What about other people in the family? Was she close to anyone else besides your mom and…Christian?" I feel the bile rise in my throat as I acknowledge their public relationship.

"Nope…No one else…I think Christian might be upset about it; since they were business partners and she was injured in his building. You'd know that better than we would, though…Do you think he's upset, Ana? I can't tell…he's always hiding his feelings from me," Mia says with her stream of consciousness patter.

My only response is, "I think he's coming to terms with it."

Kate looks at me closely as she notes the strained tone in my voice. I'll have to divert her with some other topic.

"You're being quite vague, Steele, spill… Something's on your mind and it's not just the wedding jitters," comes her insightful observation. She's got her investigator's cap on now.

"Some other time…look, they're signaling for us to gather up by the podium now, Kate…Mia…and we don't want to miss our cues," I say while motioning toward the front of the tent. That's just the distraction we needed. Thank goodness for our task master of a minister.

The rehearsal and dinner later that evening, go smoothly and well. Dr. Flynn's going to propose the first toast, tomorrow, and speak a bit about how much Christian has evolved, over the years. I'm really excited to hear what he'll say about that. Then Elliott's going to add some good wishes, followed by Carrick. Christian and I look at one another while everyone takes their places. He smiles, adoringly, at me while we sit beside each other. The catered food is beyond delicious, with lightly seared shrimp and the most lean filet mignon I've ever tasted. We've both had a bit too much wine. I'm feeling tipsy.

"We're almost there, angel, and then you're all mine," he oozes while we eat. "I'll miss you tonight, though."

"Same here, baby," I respond. "…Hope Mia doesn't snore too much or think that I'm Ethan."

"Just dream of me, Ana…I can't wait until you're mine…only mine," he whispers and pulls me, snugly, to his side.

"Christian…you're so romantic…you'll be only mine as well. …Any hints of where we're going on the honeymoon? I want to know exactly where you're going to plant your seed."

"Not a chance that I'm giving that away, Steele…patience," he tells me with a kiss to my nose. I didn't really expect to find out our destination this easily but it couldn't hurt to ask.

As we drink our wine, eat dessert, and chat, the wind begins to pick up. Our beautiful day suddenly turns into a wet and windy evening. At first, no one's concerned because we're under the tent. Then the heavy raindrops soon turn into a torrential downpour. What started as a brisk breeze has quickly become a howling wind that buffets the tent in a threatening manner. The powerful gusts have now worked their way beneath the canopy and seem determined to shake the flimsy structure off its footing. This is no ordinary summer storm, however. It's got some sort of devil wind component driving it and whipping things up into a frenzy.

The caterers begin scrambling to take everything inside by moving the food, as well as our china, flatware, and stemware inside the home as quickly as possible. We're assisting by collapsing the chairs while also pulling the tablecloths and napkins off the tables. In the chaos of the moment, I'm separated from Christian. He's helping his father and brother; moving a long banquet table into a storage area at the opposite side of the yard from where I'm located. My efforts at collecting the wine glasses seems to be making a difference. I'm running with at least five long stemmed champagne glasses in my arms. It takes all my concentrated effort to avoid tripping while also running toward the back door.

Just as I reach the safety of the kitchen and deposit my load, I hear the strain of the canopy outside as it wrestles with the power of nature to gain a hold and maintain its vertical balance. The tent flaps beat furiously in the wind like a loose sail on a boat at sea. The aluminum legs supporting the canvas and plastic cover sway uncertainly from side to side as the rain and westerly gale pummel it repeatedly.

At first, the structure seems to be holding its own. However, I soon hear popping sounds as the seams of the material give in to the power of the unrelenting wind. It's the side seams that go first when mother nature rips and pulls at them with her own unwavering agenda . It seems as though she's a seamstress about to undo her less than perfect stitches. Now the entire west side of the tent has pulled away from the rest of the cover and that functions to weaken the entire structure. The heaviness of the wet fabric combined with the gale cause the long metal legs to bend beneath the heavy and wet fabric. Then the top of the canopy starts sagging and ripping away.

What happens next feels as though it's occurring in slow motion. I see Christian and Carrick running under the tent toward the back entrance of their home. They're at the far end as it begins to buckle and collapse. Perhaps they're not able to see how unstable the entire frame has become. I must warn them.

"No, Christian, don't go under the tent...It's falling…tearing apart… Please, baby, get out. Please," I scream and beg, in absolute terror. My voice seems to be smothered by the fury of the storm, however, as they continue to pursue their original path. If they become trapped under the center of the canopy it could hurt them both. The poles supporting the peaked center of the cover are heavy and pointed.

My body seems to move of its own accord toward Christian. I'm running to him and under the now clearly wobbly structure as it sways wildly from side to side as well as up and down. I must help him. He could be pinned beneath it or possibly impaled by the pointed metal rods that will surely be ripped from the canvas material that wraps them in place.

"Ana, stay where you are," Christian commands as we close the distance between us. "Stop, and return to the house," he screams as the vertical tent poles break free from any remaining ballast at their base. There's no turning back; it's too late.

There's no way I'm going to leave Christian in this precarious situation. I'd rather die than see him hurt by some random object that's being flipped around by the elements. My clumsy feet continue to propel me toward my love. I'm slipping and sliding on the now wet and exposed grass in the yard. We're nearly touching when the heavy canopy comes crashing down upon both of us, in the center of the yard.

"Anastasia, come to me," Christian calls out as he holds his arms out to catch me.

As I leap into Christian's outstretched arms and he tackles me, I see a heavy metal rod coming straight for us. I use all my arm strength to bat it away from our heads. It lands with a thud inches away from where we're both lying in a heap. Thank goodness. Then the top of the canopy collapses entirely. The next thing I perceive is that we're both covered with hundreds of pounds of heavy, wet, white canvas and plastic. I scream just before passing out. I hear nothing from Christian.

I awaken to the sound of pounding rain and howling winds. I cannot seem to catch my breath. My mouth feels as though it's stuffed with cotton. The air that I attempt to suck in doesn't come easily. It's barely oxygen. My hands don't seem to be of much help since I cannot free them from some heavy object that's weighing them down.

Then, I hear it. Ragged, desperate breathing assaults my senses. It's not mine. Finally, it clicks. The sounds must be coming from Christian. He needs my help. He may be injured. I see what's keeping my arms confined. It's Christian's body. He's thrown it across mine in a protective gesture. The only problem is that his body weight, combined with the weight of the heavy tent on top of him, is suffocating me. The tent has trapped both of us in the middle, where the heaviest rods are located. I suck in a small amount of air, at last. It's the most important victory in my small world at the moment.

"Christian," I shout into his ear, "please…can you hear me?" There's absolutely no response. He must be out cold. My voice sounds weak and hoarse.

I must save us, and I will. I twist and turn my dominant right arm so that it's finally free of his weight. I push the canvas fabric away from my face. There's a pocket of air under where we're trapped. I breath the oxygen in, greedily. Then I touch Christian's damp head of copper hair. His head hangs over me like a stone. When I look at the hand that I've just used to contact Christian, I note that it's got blood all over it. Oh. My. God. He's got some sort of head injury. Nothing bleeds worse than a head injury.

I suck in another precious gulp of air and push to free myself from Christian's dead weight. He's crushing me. I must free myself and then us. My adrenaline seems to help me gain a foothold at last. I move my hips and legs toward the right side, where his weight is least heavy. It takes me forever to wiggle myself out from under Christian's body. The tent still envelopes us both in its smothering cover.

I listen for the sound of Christian's breathing and I hear it, at last. It's labored but he's sucking in air. I need to find an opening in this oppressive plastic coated canvas. There's no way I'll be able to rip the double stitched hem using my own limited arm strength. I begin to look for some sort of small hole or rip. There must be an opening, where the rod's ripped away from the material. I find a small hole in the material after what seems like an eternity. Everything is wet and heavy. Too heavy. There's no guarantee that what gets ripped open will be free of other material but at least it's a start. We need air and we need to free ourselves from this trap. Christian needs help; he's bleeding.

**AN: IS THIS ACT OF NATURE ELENA'S RAGE OR PARTING MESSAGE TO THE HAPPY COUPLE? WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?**


	86. Chapter 86: Wedding Bell Blues

**Ch. 86 Wedding Bell Blues - Prelude**

**AN: THANKS EVERYONE, FOR ALL YOUR GREAT COMMENTS! A SPECIAL THANKS TO NEDBELLA FOR THE SYMBOLISM BEHIND THE CALM AFTER THE STORM IDEA. XXOX. HERE WE GO!**

**CG POV**

As I regain consciousness, I'm aware of two things. First, I've got the headache from hell. Second, my lovely Anastasia is wedged next to me and squirming around under some heavy object. That's reassuring. The last thing I recall is diving toward her as the tent collapsed around us. Now I get it; we're trapped under the damn canopy together. I can still hear the storm raging around us.

"Ana," I mumble, incoherently, as I pull air into my lungs with difficulty. Why is it so damn hard to breathe under this thing?

"Christian, are you okay?" she asks while kissing my neck with fervor. I'm filled with sudden warmth and light as her lips make contact with my skin. She doesn't seem badly injured but that could be the adrenaline pumping through her system.

"My head feels like it's about to explode but as long as you're with me, I'm good," I confess as my left hand wraps around her hip. She winces a bit and sighs with relief. Maybe she's hurting, too.

"You're bleeding from the head, baby," she tells me in an anxiety-laced voice. "You need help…I'm trying to rip the tent open so that Taylor knows where we are, but I can hardly lift this heavy mess off of my face."

I raise my right hand toward my head and, sure enough, I've got a gash in my skull that's gushing. I press my fingers on the one inch gap, near my ear, for compression. Once the bleeding slows, I carefully attempt to turn and twist my body so that I'm lying on my back. Now, we're both flat on our backs with this ridiculous cover smothering us. Great!

Ana points to a small hole that she's found in the tent. I reach over and find her finger working to expand the opening. I give it a strong tug in one direction while she pulls in the opposite direction. After five consecutive tugs, we've managed to open it about three inches wide. We're still covered by layers of canvas.

"Maybe we should kick a bit," I suggest but realize, with dismay, that our movements are severely constrained by the weight of the tent. Our kicks amount to little more than twitches at the bottom of a pile of puddled fabric.

"Listen, Ana," I direct her. "Have you noticed that something's changed…out there?"

She pauses for a beat to hear. "The storm…it's quiet….gone," she observes and then offers a new idea. "OK…Let's scream and yell so that the guys find us, now."

We start yelling 'HELP' as loud as possible through the material covering our faces. After about ten repetitions, we hear Taylor's voice nearby. I'm so glad I've got top notch security on my payroll.

"Sir, we're out here… Just keep the noise up so that we can track you, precisely, and cut through the canvas… but not you," Taylor advises with his carefully calm and controlled voice.

We wiggle our bodies, while yelling, so that the rescue team doesn't step on us, in their enthusiasm to free us from the tarp covering. In what seems mere seconds, the material's lifted from our bodies and we're breathing clean, cool air again. Thank goodness. As the layers of fabric are removed from above us, we begin to explore our bodies more fully. I'm bruised and cut in more places than I care to feel but I think I'm in one piece.

"Ana, you… alright, baby?" I ask with trepidation, as I slowly begin to sit upright.

"Mostly…" she sighs, "but my left arm feels weak; too weak. It might be sprained or…even broken."

"Sprains and bones can heal, angel," I assure her and feel nothing but relief at the news that she's basically, in one piece. Well, she's probably got a broken wing, so that's a problem. I'm guessing that injury came from when I tackled her, as the tent descended upon us.

"Maybe we should delay the wedding…" Ana begins ruminating with a sob, but I quickly interrupt her.

"There's no way in hell that we're going to miss our wedding date…Elena's not going to ruin that," I insist as I think about the storm.

Taylor cuts away the last of the impediments and frees us, entirely. We both sit up and look at the other. We're wet and covered with mud. Ana's got bruises starting to form on her arms. My head feels as bad as it probably looks. Taylor blanches as he looks at the wound near my ear and then at Ana's left arm. I'm going to need stitches. Ana may be in worse shape than she imagines.

"You're hurting, angel, let's get you treated," I urge. She's always thinking of others first.

"Our wedding photos will look like hell with our bruises and your swollen head, Christian. Maybe the pics will need to be reshot after we're healed," Ana says while trying to deflect attention from herself.

"Fine. That's not what I'm worried about…I want you to be my wife, tomorrow, and not one second later."

"Ok, as long as you're sure you aren't feeling too much pain," Ana agrees, cautiously, but smiles with satisfaction at the same time. "Your head wound looks nasty."

"I've waited too damn long to delay making you mine, Anastasia. Our wedding occurs tomorrow, or my name isn't Christian Grey."

Ana giggles as I make a humorous analogy. "A broken arm, bruises and stitches are minor issues," she agrees and moves in to give me a kiss.

The moment her lovely mouth touches mine, my head stops throbbing. Ana really is my magic balm.

"We may have to delay our honeymoon, though," Ana admits as she winces again, in pain. Her left arm just brushed my chest lightly when she signaled her pain. That gets my attention.

When I see Ana's reaction to her injury, I pause. The trip I planned was going to demand a lot of physical activity, on at least a few levels. That and sex with my angel could get complicated now. Damn. We'll just need to be creative. We can honeymoon at home, if it comes to that.

Grace arrives with her medical bag just as we confront our dilemma about the honeymoon. The EMT accompanies her. I'm checked and stitched up in a flash. Grace wipes my face and checks for bruises.

"You're not in bad shape for the wedding, Christian," she assures me with a tight smile. "It's Ana I'm worried about."

Ana's arm is another situation, entirely. She's dislocated her shoulder and the arm's broken in two places. She moans as the medical team injects her with painkillers and then readjusts her shoulder. Setting the two breaks takes a while, too. Ana's moaning in discomfort but trying to stay brave.

"Should we delay the honeymoon, given the injuries?" I ask Grace in a voice low enough to keep it from Ana. Besides, she's busy talking with the EMT guys.

"You'd have to avoid jostling her in any way," Grace advises and looks into my eyes with meaning, to ensure I understand her double meaning.

"Got it, mom. I won't be jumping Ana's bones and we'll have to modify our trip," I agree. What's most important to me is making our marriage official. The rest is just fluff. Grace nods her approval. While we're waiting nearby, I ask after Carrick. "Did you find dad okay?"

"Oh yeah, while you were heading toward your girl, Carrick made a right turn and then rolled from under the tent in a matter of seconds. He wasn't distracted by trying to save someone else," she jokes.

"That's good...anyone else hurt?"

"No, just the two most critical members of the wedding party," Grace admits with a wistful look.

"As long as we can walk down the aisle and give our consent freely, we're going through with this wedding tomorrow," I insist with a bit of drama.

Grace chucks me under the chin and shakes her head at my adamant attitude. "You're a force a nature, darling," she chuckles.

My phone signals, then, and I see that it's Sawyer.

"Sir, I'm sorry to report that Mrs. Elena Lincoln passed away about an hour ago. She...did not go quietly into that good night," he confides while referencing Dylan Thomas' poem.

"Really?" I ask as I realize that her death occurred just as the storm calmed. Maybe Elena's spirit was protesting furiously as she left this world. The snarling wind and lashing rain gave out, it seems, as she actually passed on. What a fitting symbol for Elena. Still, I feel a pang of regret at her passing. She was a part of my life; a part of my craziness; a part of my past. Now she's gone.

"I won't share the details with you as it was hard to watch...," he admits.

"Good choice, Sawyer. Sorry you had to be the one to share her last moments...Was anyone else there to hold her hand as she died?"

"Yeah, her friend, Gretchen was there. In fact, she left a large manila envelope for you, Mr. Grey." Now I'm curious. What could be in that envelope? Photos, or other incriminating evidence?

"Can you bring it to me, tonight at Escala, Luke?"

"Of course, I'm done here...I'll be there shortly, sir." I thank him and click off.

When Ana's set, Taylor drives us both home. Forget about traditions. I need my woman near me tonight, like never before. Elena's passing touches something in me at a profound level. I'll be consumed by nightmares of Elena's relationship with me, unless Ana's near me to soothe my wretched psyche.

Sawyer brings us the envelope while we settle onto the sectional couch. I open the seal and reach in. There's a brief note card as well as two discs. A large legal document takes up most of the envelope. It was added to the original contents since it's jammed in as though it wasn't intended to be part of the package. I look at it and see that it's Elena's will. Hell! Elena's death is getting real. Too real.

I glance over at Ana. The painkillers have kicked in and she's dozing next to me. I'm thankful for that, at the moment. My gorgeous baby doesn't need any more trauma tonight, or ever, if I can help it.

I take the note first. I open the card and see Elena's precise and pointed handwriting. "Christian. This is my wedding gift to you. Peace, Elena." That's a surprise. I look at the first disc which is a DVD.

She's written on it. 'All personal photos of Christian Grey and associates, it states. I know, without a doubt, that this disc contains some rather shocking pictures of me and all the escorts I've ever had contact with. There may be a few of me and Elena as well. My feelings toward Elena begin to soften. However, I don't want Ana to see these disgusting scenes right now. I slip the disc into the pocket of my jacket in case Ana awakens in the next few minutes. She's out for the count, however, so my worries are irrelevant.

The second disc contains music. 'You Oughta Know' is written on it. Holy shit! This is the best break up song, ever. I look over at my angel. She's still totally out of it. I pick up my love and gently carry her into our bedroom. I take my time putting her on the mattress so that she's comfortable. She looks so peaceful. I kiss her forehead and hen leave her sleeping soundly. Then I shut the bedroom door firmly behind me as I return to the living area. I put the disc in the player and turn the volume on low.

The angst of Alanis Morisette's song comes pouring over me as the lyrics begin. Does this piece reflect Elena's real feelings about me, and how we ended? I listen more carefully than I've ever done before.

"I want you to know, that I'm happy for you.  
I wish nothing but the best for you both.  
Another version of me. Is she perverted like me?  
Would she go down on you in a theatre?  
Does she speak eloquently, and would she have your baby?  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother.

'Cause the love that you gave me, that we made,  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide. No.  
And every time that you speak her name,  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me, until you died?  
Until you died. But you're still alive.

And, I'm here to remind you of the mess you left when you went away.  
It's not fair to deny me of the cross I bear, that you gave to me.  
You, you, you Oughta know.

You seem very well, things look peaceful.  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know.  
Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner.  
It was a slap in the face, how quickly I was replaced.  
And are you thinking of me, when you fuck her?

The song continues on as the tears stream down my face. I'm shaking all over as I think of things from her point of view. Elena really did care about me in her own sick way. It seems she may have loved me, really loved me, after all. Her way of showing it was strange however. It's a shame she never had the benefit of therapy. I cry for a long time as I think of those years with Elena. The black cloud over my past is lifting from me. It never lifted from Elena, though. At least she's at peace, now.

Then, I open her will. I'm shocked to discover that she's left everything to me. Her house, furniture, car, the spa and escort businesses are all mine. Nothing is left to her ex. All her contacts in the BDSM world are on the disc. Elena wants to be cremated and have her ashes scattered over the Pacific Ocean. I will honor Elena's wishes. I'm the only person she trusted in the entire world. Poor woman.

She's worth several million, all things considered. I'll give the businesses to Gretchen, if she wants them. The house and car will be sold as is. Ana can have the assets from those sales for her own needs.

I take the manila envelope, put all the materials together again, and walk to my study. My safe soon holds everything significant about Elena Lincoln. Someday, but not soon, I'll have to let Grace know about me and Elena. Maybe I should ask Grace if she wants any of Elena's keepsakes or photos, at least those on display in her home.

Then I enter my bedroom and look at my future. A light seems to dance over Anastasia's lovely face. Mother nature has really rocked my world during this past year. She's moved me from darkness into light and I'm so grateful. I think of Train's lyrics to Marry Me, as I gaze at the true and only love of my life. She's saved me from an empty, perverted life. I sing the song with feeling.

"Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now, we won't let them see. But, there's one thing left to do. Now that the weight has lifted. Love has surely shifted my way.

Marry me. Today and every day. Marry me."

That music will play during our ceremony tomorrow. Then, I begin to compose my wedding vows. I really feel ready for the next phase of my life, now that Elena's departed. My heart sings and I'm filled with hope as I write my heartfelt thoughts down.

**AN: Surprised about Elena's final confession and will? Should CG show Ana everything in the manila envelope or are some things better left unexamined?**


	87. Chapter 87: The Morning Before

**Ch. 87 The Morning Before**

**Thanks to RangerGirl, Contrite shadow, Geribird, Mbown, Mamalu, effy10, Agent, Angela, and all my reviewers for their thoughtful ideas about the story. Xxox.**

**ANA POV**

When I awaken at Escala on the morning of June 15th, I'm flat on my back. My left arm feels swollen and aches. Christian's curled up next to me on his side, with his arm flung over my torso in a protective manner. He's sound asleep. I don't want to wake him since he'll need all of his energy on our big day. On the other hand, my broken arm may need more than the make shift sling that the paramedics gave me last evening.

Sitting upright, using the strength of my right arm alone, proves to be a challenge though. As I wiggle around and out of his embrace, Christian's eyes open. He gives me a shy smile and pets my hip.

"How's my almost wife, today?" he teases with affection.

"Excited to be your future wife, but in a bit of pain, baby," I wince and then smile. That gets Christian's anxiety going immediately.

"Do you want me to call Dr. Greene in for a house call?"

"How about calling in any physician who knows how to put my arm in a lightweight cast? Hopefully, a small cast that can be camouflaged under the sleeves of my wedding gown."

"Whatever you need, angel," he responds and then kisses me good morning. That makes me feel better already. Christian helps me to the bathroom before calling Taylor to arrange for some competent physician's house call.

Once we've showered together and dressed, the doctor arrives and puts my arm in a cast that feels relatively light. Our wedding's at 4pm and it's only 11am when the doc leaves.

"We need to eat a good breakfast before our day gets crazy," Christian declares as we head into the kitchen. Gail's at the counter with a gleam in her eye.

"It's going to be a long and wonderful day for the two of you. Let me prepare your favorite omelets, okay?" Gail asks with a generous smile, while I get some bread for toast.

"That sounds enticing," Christian responds while getting our platters and flatware ready. When they're done and we're served, Gail leaves us for privacy. As we eat, I remember the manila envelope that Christian received last night.

"So, what was in that envelope from Gretchen last night? The secret to a long life? The keys to paradise?" I joke. I'm dying of curiosity but don't want to push too hard.

Christian's got his poker face on but his eyes burn with intensity, nonetheless. "The most significant item was a copy of Elena's will," he confesses but looks at me for a reaction.

He gets one and it's my slacked jaw. "Her will?"

"She left everything to me, Anastasia. I certainly never expected that…but I'm grateful that she trusted me enough to know what to do with all her worldly goods."

"Jeez, Christian, that's a bombshell…so you now own her businesses, home, clothes, all her sex toys, and furniture?" I feel my stomach tighten into a knot.

"Yeah…she also left me a DVD…with all my personal photos from my days with the escorts, I think. I thought we should sell her personal items, offer the businesses to Gretchen, and destroy the DVD. What would you think about that?"

"I'm still processing all of this info, baby. Give me a minute…Offhand, I'd say yes to destroying the DVD, although you may want to check it over first. I have no interest in seeing you with any of your sexquests. We should also go through her home to make sure her dungeon or play room looks alright. In terms of the money from the sale of her home and car. Hmmm? The money should be put in a special fund for the future." I'm thinking of a college fund for our child or children.

"Good point, Ana. Most importantly, we need to get into Elena's computer to remove all materials or references to me. In terms of the businesses, I can have my people sell the escort service to some other BDSM fan. Then, use the profits to shore up Gretchen's spa business," Christian reasons, "unless Gretchen wants to keep the escort business herself."

"She'll be eternally grateful for your support and you'll have no link to either endeavor, then," I surmise.

"We don't have to do anything at the moment, Ana, except ask Gretchen whether she wants either of the options."

"Was there anything else in the envelope?"

"A CD with some music on it," Christian admits and then tells me about the lyrics and his reaction to them.

I'm more than impressed with his honesty. "That must have been hard for you…You've traveled a long road to get to this day, Christian…but I think you're finally ready to embrace our new life so that we can start fresh. I hate to sound spiteful but I'm glad Elena has died."

"Her death was more painful for me than I imagined, Ana. But, I do think I've put the entire experience with Elena into a new perspective. She was a bridge between my past and my future. I needed to know that you were at the end of that bridge. You're the motivator behind my whole new way of life…Now, I can't wait to start our marriage and have a family with you," he admits while looking into my eyes with an open heart.

"Me too, baby. Speaking of which, we need to head over to your parents' place and speak with the minister, Reverend Perkins. He has some last minute issues to discuss with us. I just saw a text from him on my phone and it's marked urgent," I add while giving Christian a brief kiss.

"Urgent? Did some of the official documents for our wedding get returned or lost?" he asks with a furrowed brow.

"Let's go see and then we can start getting dressed for our big event there. Mia wants to spend hours on my makeup and hair and we can't keep her waiting, can we?" I ask sarcastically.

When we arrive at the Grey residence it's nearly 1pm. Mia's bouncing up and down with enthusiasm as we drive up to the home.

"We need to start on your hair and makeup right away," she asserts with nothing but excitement in her eyes. Maybe she's thinks of me as her own personal Barbie doll. For her, I'd do anything.

"Fine, Mia," Christian replies with irritation, "but we need to speak with the minister for a few moments before you start torturing Anastasia's hair, face and body."

Reverend Perkins meets us out back, where the damaged tents are being replaced and the seating's being assembled. His face fills with concern as we approach him. What could be the problem?

"I have something rather difficult that I need to broach with the two of you," he begins quickly. "Can we speak in private? This is highly confidential, I assure you."

Christian looks alarmed and my heart hammers away in my chest. "Let's head toward the boathouse," Christian suggests.

"I'll get to the point quickly as it's a bit of an emergency," Reverend Perkins admits. "You see…I received a phone call last evening from a young man named Jose Rodriguez. Do you know him, Ana?"

My heart sinks as I imagine what Jose might have told the minister. "Yes, we both know him. He was a good friend of mine in college…what's the issue, Reverend?"

"He thinks that Mr. Grey might be a danger to you, Miss Steele," Perkins states while looking carefully at each of our faces.

Christian's face drops and his eyes darken as he listens. I hear a sharp intake of his breath. I take Christian's hand in mine to reassure him.

"That's absurd, Reverend. Christian would never hurt me," I assert while looking the minister directly in the eyes and giving him my most sincere face. "Why does Jose think that Christian is dangerous?"

"He has a friend in Paris, Lily Francois, who claims that Mr. Grey engages in some rather unusual sex games. Maybe it's a prank, but Jose claims that your fiancé practices BDSM…are you aware of this issue?" Perkins asks me directly.

I swallow hard before answering the question. "Reverend Perkins, that's all part of Christian's past. He's been working on it in therapy for years. I'll let Christian address the issue with you. All I can say is that I feel quite confident that Christian would never hurt me that way," I assert with supreme confidence.

Perkins looks relieved and studies my face for a full ten seconds before turning to Christian. I can tell by the tightness in Christian's jaw and the look in his eye, that he's absolutely furious with Jose. However, he turns to the minister with the calmest demeanor I've ever seen.

"Since we're speaking on confidential terms, I can assure you that BDSM is no longer part of my life. You can speak with my therapist, Dr. John Flynn, if you'd like. Further, the perpetrator and instigator of that phase of my life is now deceased," Christian states in a calm and forthright manner. He blinks his eyes at the Reverend like an earnest schoolboy.

"Yes, I think I'd like to speak with your therapist to reassure myself about your change, Mr. Grey. I need to know that I'm marrying two people who really have the other's best interests at heart," he retorts.

"Let me get John Flynn on the line. Or better yet, send you his number by phone. Then you can speak to him privately and he can fill you in on my background, Reverend. I've been changing for years. Ana came into my life at the right time. Her love and character helped me take the final step. I could never harm her in any way. She's the reason for my future."

"It's not that I don't believe the two of you, it's simply good practice to check the facts," the minister asserts. "I won't marry you until I'm convinced that this lovely young woman will be safe and happy in your relationship." Christian nods his understanding.

"Reverend," I state with determination, "I love this man with all my heart. I know him better than anyone else on the planet. I am fully confident that Christian Grey would never subject me to any practice that I objected to, on any level. He loves me, body and soul, of that I am convinced."

The Reverend's face softens as he listens to each of us explain the situation. Then he calls John Flynn.

Luckily for us, John answers his phone on the first ring. The minister walks away from where we're standing and heads toward the dock to chat with the good doctor.

I look at Christian and see that he's about to combust. My poor fifty. He's come so far this year only to be frustrated at the very end by my meddlesome, but well intentioned, friend.

"I'm so sorry, Christian. I can't believe that Jose would do something so obnoxious to us, without at least giving me a warning," I start in and put my hand in his while looking deeply into his eyes.

"I wonder what sort of evidence Lily Francois shared with Jose to get him so riled up about our marriage?" I ask out loud.

"My guess is that Lily obtained some sort of photo of me from my escort days. Maybe she found it when she worked with Gretchen. We need to know about it to protect ourselves in the future," Christian claims.

I immediately dial Jose's number. He answers after three rings. "Jose, it's Ana," I begin with nothing but contempt in my voice. "We're talking with Reverend Perkins just now and he's told us about your reservations concerning our marriage. Can you elaborate on that for me?"

"I had some Facebook contact with Lily Francois recently. I mentioned that the two of you were getting married soon and she said that you were in for a world of hurt…Of course, I was concerned for you. Lily says that she had it on good authority that Christian practiced BDSM," Jose tells me honestly.

"Why didn't you call me to discuss it, then?"

"I knew you'd never either believe it or admit it. You forget, Ana, that I know you and how you cope rather well." Jose knows about my past, with Carla and Richard, it's true.

"Why did you decide to go straight to the minister, then?"

"Well, you know the old saying about raising objections to someone's marriage or forever holding your peace, right?"

"Of course. But, what sort of evidence do you have about Christian and BDSM?" I hold my breath as I ask the most crucial question. Please don't let her have a photo.

"I don't have any direct evidence…it's just that Lily was so convinced of that fact. Telling your minister is one way to make sure that his predilections are checked out before you make a permanent commitment to Grey," Jose assures me.

I sigh in relief now that I know the evidence is simply hearsay. "I can assure you, Jose, that Christian does not practice any BDSM with me or anyone else, at this point."

"How do you know he won't start on you, once you're married?" Jose probes.

"I know because he loves me and would never do anything I found objectionable. BDSM practices are not something I would agree to. You know my history with Richard Dawson…right?"

"Of course. That's why I was so concerned about what Lily told me. I just want the best for you, Ana."

"Thanks for your concern, Jose. Just let me assure you that we're going to be fine together. Christian wants only the best for me. Lily Francois, on the other hand, was deported for trying to seduce an undercover cop…Did she tell you that?"

"What the hell? She was a prostitute?…No I didn't know anything about her deportation," Jose chuckles.

"Oh yeah, Jose. Lily not only tried to give the detective a blow job for pay but she was after Christian as well…." I start up with growing fury.

"Alright, so Lily's a ho, a gossip, and a poor source of reliable information," Jose apologizes. "I'm sorry I didn't call you about her story. I thought you were friendly with her."

"Lily is no friend of mine…If you're really my friend and so concerned about me, why don't you unfriend Lily on Facebook? She's a gold digging tramp," I admit with a venomous tone in my voice.

"As a means of apologizing and as a wedding gift to you, I promise to unfriend Lily, today. Furthermore, I'll call the minister and tell him I was mistaken. I'm so sorry I've created the problem, Ana," he says with a hoarse voice as he starts choking up. He's really sincere about the issue. Poor Jose.

"Thanks, Jose. Also, can you apologize to Christian for sounding a false alarm?"

"Of course, Ana. I owe both of you, big time. I'm such an ass," he admits and sounds as though he's on the verge of tears.

"Alright, I'm giving the phone to Christian," I tell him while handing my IPhone over.

"OK, Jose, I'm ready to hear your apology," Christian huffs with anger. My baby's face is a mask of frustration.

"Christian, I'm sorry for all the anxiety I've caused you and Ana on your wedding day. I had no idea that Lily Francois was a prostitute and a liar. As a means of making it up to you, I'll retract my concerns with the minister, right now."

"That's a start in the right direction, Jose," Christian admits. "I'll give your phone number to Reverend Perkins in a few minutes."

"If It makes you feel any better, I won't attend your wedding…I'm too embarrassed to be there anyway, after the trouble I've caused," Jose continues.

"That would make me feel better, Jose. I don't want to see your face today, or maybe ever again," Christian responds with disgust.

"Let me offer my sincere apologies, Mr. Grey. I also want to wish you and Ana the very best on your marriage. I've got a gift that I'd like to send you both. It's an amazing photo of you two, on the boat. I'll send it to you matted and framed. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would like that photo, Jose," Christian agrees while clicking off the call. Then Christian turns to me and smiles for the first time in two hours.

Another hour passes before I join Mia for my makeover. By that time, the minister has spoken to both Flynn and Jose. He's finally convinced that I'm going to be safe and that Christian has changed. Another crisis averted.

**AN: Always some last minute drama. What do you think of Jose's move?**


	88. Chapter 88: The Wedding

**Ch. 88 Wedding Day**

**AN: At last, their big day! Here goes. Hope you like it! XXO. Ana **

**ANA POV **

The women in the wedding party are gathered in the boathouse just before our walk down the runner to where the men and the minister, Reverend Perkins, wait. Kitty Dawson is dressed in her native attire and is the first to emerge. Her calf length dress is made of white and grey deer hide that's covered with beaded fringe. There's a thick belt at her waist died a deep peacock blue to match what the other bridesmaids wear. A matching suede headband completes her look. As she walks, the fringe shimmies to add to the wonder of her appearance. Kitty gets an impressive reaction from our guests who buzz with excitement as they look at her garb and appearance. When she reaches the front of the tent and steps to the left, Janelle starts down the aisle.

She's followed by Mia and finally, Kate. I'll make my appearance once they've dazzled the crowd. Their grey and silver form fitting and tapered bridesmaid dresses are accented with a peacock blue sash that runs diagonally across their chests and wraps around their waists. The contrast looks classy. The shade of blue used for the dresses is consistent with the color used for the tuxes that the men in the bridal party wear. The crowd approves with sighs as well as nods of the head.

As I emerge from the boathouse, a variety of murmurs and gasps fill the tent. The satin and lace off-white Caroline Herrera wedding gown caresses my thin frame like a glove. The front of the gown has a scooped neck and is made of shimmering white satin. The back of the gown consists of embroidered off-white lace with a leaf pattern at the edge. I walk slowly yet gracefully toward my future using the energy in the enclosed space to infuse me with power.

I'm absolutely thrilled to be marrying Christian today. My pathway leads into the tent and takes me under an archway of the sweetest smelling jasmine, ever. That scent immediately puts me at ease. The throbbing pain in my arm vanishes in an instant. Adele's 'Make You Feel My Love' floats softly through the speakers in each corner of the reconstructed tent.

I catch the brilliant smile of Kate Kavanaugh, just before walking the white canvas runner with Ray. Kate's the only person in my life who understands some of the drama of this past year with Christian. Kate's warmth and support feels like a precious gift, today. Kate gushes to me, "You look so beautiful, Anastasia...he's more than lucky!" before it's her turn to shine. We hug for a long moment. Then, she turns forward, in front of me, and starts down the aisle glowing like a candle.

My arm entwines with Ray's as we begin the wedding march a moment later. As I walk down the runner, I catch glimpses of familiar faces from SIP, Clayton's, and even a few faculty and friends from the University. I hear the delighted squeals of those who are thrilled and happy for both of us. So many business associates from GEH and friends of Christian's family are in attendance that it's a bit shocking. Christian really does know all the influential people in the area.

Jose's absence brings angry tears to my eyes, though. Why couldn't he just accept my choice of a lifetime mate? Doesn't Jose trust my judgment? Why did he have to create a last minute crises with our minister, Reverend Perkins? At least Jose raised the questions about our marriage, in private and before the official ceremony.

I propel myself toward Christian with every step taken. His pull feels like a powerful magnet. The faces in the crowd under the tent blur together as I focus on the intense grey eyes that are now drinking me in as though I'm the only woman on the planet. When the wedding party clears the aisle and stands to the side, my eyes find their way to Christian's amazing face. How does he manage to look so great after what we've just been through? A powerful charge resonates between us. Our love is all that matters in the universe, at this moment.

When Ray and I reach the podium at the end of the runner, Christian waits for me to join him with the enthusiasm of a young puppy. His mega-watt and youthful smile are all I see.

"Are you ready, Ana?" Ray whispers, as his voice crackles with the emotion of the moment.

"So ready, Ray," I reply softly and give him my most reassuring smile.

"Well, here goes, then...," he huffs while lifting my small veil up with a gentle tug. Then he kisses my cheek and draws me in carefully, for a hug. He makes sure to avoid touching my left arm. I pat his back with affection and tear up for a moment.

"I'll be here for you, Anastasia," he murmurs in my ear.

"Thanks, Ray. I know I can count on you." I whisper with nothing but heartfelt warmth.

Then, without any further delay, Ray offers Christian my hand.

"Christian," he invokes, as if offering a silent prayer. "Take care of my Anastasia."

"She'll be well tended, sir," Christian promises while looking confidently into Ray's eyes.

"I'm sure she will be...Christian," Ray nods in agreement and then claps him on the back before departing and leaving us at the podium with Reverend Perkins.

Now, we're the center of attention and eager to reassure one another of our commitment.

"Christian," I begin while threading my fingers through his. I look into his emotion filled eyes with confidence. I know our union will be nothing short of amazing.

"Anastasia," Christian retorts while gently touching my cheekbone with his fingertips. Then he whispers, quietly, "You are incredible, baby...and you look scrumptious."

"Having any second thoughts, Christian?" I ask shyly. "You look a bit anxious...lover."

"Anxious, no…Exhausted from a long night and a crises filled morning, yes," he chuckles, taking my fingers to his wondrous lips for a quick kiss. "You?"

"Not a chance," I giggle and blush while the crowd looks on. They cannot overhear our exchange but they'd like to know what we're saying. They never will know though.

Then, we turn toward Perkins as the ceremony gets official. He covers our intertwined hands with his and gestures toward the assembled guests. His voice fills with emotion as he begins the traditional incantation.

"Friends and family members, we gather here today to attend the marriage of Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey," Perkins intones in a serious voice. "As we witness the vows they confer upon each other, today, let our presence here strengthen this young couple on their journey through life."

I look into Christian's eyes as his bore down on mine with an odd glow that I've never observed before. His irises are nearly black with determination and commitment. The issues Jose raised with the minister have made Christian even more motivated to marry me.

"Marriage should be an indissoluble bond created by a human contract. It is a covenant by which the two parties promise to care for and support one another for the rest of their lives. For this reason the man leaves his parents and joins his wife. The two shall become one flesh," the minister proclaims.

Christian flinches as the mention of the word flesh is made. I wonder what that's about.

"As a community, we are witnesses to the love of Anastasia and Christian. Love constitutes the basis for their married life. Our gift to them is more than simply bearing witness to their union, however. We must offer our help to them for their success at this endeavor. May the words of the sages help to guide this young couple through the trials of life." Then, Reverend Perkins nods to Elliott.

"This is a reading from the 1 Corinthians 13," Elliott begins as he reads the biblical words.

_Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails. So faith, hope, love remain; but the greatest of these is love._

_We hear sounds of assent from some members of the group assembled under the tent. Elliott returns to his place at the front of the assembly._

Then, it's Brian's turn to come to the podium and offer a Native American wedding poem.

"Anastasia and Christian," Brian begins while standing in his fringed and beaded blue buckskin shroud to address the group, "there are many lessons you must learn in marriage, but none is more important than the sacredness of your bond and support for each other." At that point, he begins to chant the ancient love poem. His voice sounds so much like Christian's at the moment, that I close my eyes to relish every word.

**Now you will feel no rain,  
for each of you will be shelter for the other.  
Now you will feel no cold,  
for each of you will be warmth to the other.  
Now there will be no loneliness,  
for each of you will be a companion to the other.  
Now you are two persons,  
but there is only one life before you.  
May beauty surround you both in the  
journey ahead and through all the years,  
May happiness be your companion and  
your days together be good and long upon the earth.**

When Brian steps away, the minister resumes the ritual. "Are you ready to take your vows, now?" Perkins asks with excitement blazing in his eyes. We nod.

"In the Christian tradition, marriage is a covenant by which two people establish a partnership between themselves for the rest of their time on earth. It is a sacred covenant created by a contract but ratified by divine powers."

He turns to Christian and indicates that he ought to begin. Christian faces me and then gets down on one knee to recite his own vows. He takes my hands in his and looks up into my face with hope and passion.

"Anastasia, I promise you my unending love…My commitment to our future family. My vow to never stop trying to demonstrate my devotion and care…You are the center of my universe and I will share everything with you. The good and the…bad times. How I feel about you, now, won't ever change." We look at one another for several minutes before he stands up and I begin my vows.

"Christian, I pledge to you my absolute and utter devotion…My unending love and patience….My loyalty and care, for all the days of our lives. Over time, I promise to make you a very happy husband and father. You are my world and the center of my universe," I pledge and smile with overwhelming happiness and joy.

We get lost in the other's eyes for a few moments before Reverend Perkins clears his throat to move us along. He indicates that Christian should start the next phase of the ritual. Christian turns to face me and then holds my hands in his.

_"I take you, Anastasia Rose Steele, to be my lawful wife from this day forward, to join with you, and share in all that comes our way," Christian promises with tears of satisfaction and contentment streaming from his eyes. _

_Then it's my turn, "I take you, Christian Trevelyan Grey, to be my lawful husband from this day forward, to join with you, and share in all that comes our way." I pledge with eyes that are bleary with my tears as well. Then it's time to exchange wedding rings._

"The exchange of rings is the outward and visible sign of the vows you have just made to each other. The rings proclaim for all the world to see that you are promised to another," Perkins explains to everyone, including us.

"If you would, Kate...," the minister signals to her. She nods and places our rings into the minister's palm, who proceeds to bless them.

Christian takes the first ring from Perkins' hand and displays it to the crowd,_"Anastasia, with this ring, I thee wed__." _He smiles and then holds the band proudly between his right thumb and index finger.

_"__This platinum band that I give you...is a mere symbol of my undying love," h_e states as he slips the ring onto the third finger my left hand. Then he kisses the ring and seals our bond for all to see.

_Afterwards, Christian holds my face between his palms, and stares into my eyes with nothing but passion and promise. My knees feel like jelly as he pulls my lips to his and kisses me deeply for a count of ten. I feel loved, cherished, and at peace. _

_I repeat a similar ritual with his thick platinum wedding band. My hands tremble as I put the ring on his long, elegant finger. He stares at the ring on his finger with absolute satisfaction for a minute. Then the minister concludes the ceremony. _

"Christian and Anastasia, we celebrate your love and vows today. Your friends and family are here to give you all the support and guidance you may need through life's journey. Rely on them to help ease your tensions and offer you comfort in times of duress," Perkins offers before turning us around to face the assembled group.

"Friends and Family members, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey."

"Forever...Ana," Christian murmurs, as we look toward our future, "you are my reason for living." With an enormous sigh of satisfaction, Christian's breath flows over me like a gentle caress. His delight is reflected in the depth of his eyes. The joy evident there is unmistakable. Our dream has now come to pass.

"You are my match, without a doubt, and I will love you forever," I respond while I squeeze his hand. The crowd applauds with enthusiasm as we stand before them.

With Christian's hand holding mine, we smile at our friends and family as we reverse our path and slowly make our way past those who have witnessed our commitment to a lifetime with one another. I see Jack and Nancy Hyde, Ros and the office staff from GEH, many of my SIP editors, John Flynn and his wife, and I finally notice Jose's father. He looks a bit uncomfortable. I wonder what Jose's told him, if anything. Perhaps he feels awkward about Jose's absence.

Soon, we're at the end of the aisle. Once we're under the archway, our lips meet again. The kiss born of our vows conveys a new meaning. This kiss feels as intoxicating as the very first time we touched at GEH. It lasts for a much longer time than anyone expects. It ends only after a wave of applause erupts along with Elliott's hooting and wolf whistles.

Then Bob and Carla greet us to start the reception line. "Anastasia, you make a beautiful bride," Bob claims as he kisses my cheek. "Be kind to each other," he advises like a seasoned sage. "Love and accept each other, never let go of your dreams and believe in one another." Wow, that's impressive and insightful from someone who recently suffered a marital separation from Carla. Maybe he's learned a lesson.

Then it's Carla's turn. My ditzy mother looks adorable today. She kisses me with trembling lips. "I know you'll make a great wife to Christian," she asserts as she looks into my face with confidence. "You were always so disciplined and focused,"

'Thanks, mom. He's my number one priority," I assure her. "I plan to keep Christian very fulfilled and surrounded by a loving family."

Carla then turns to Christian and smooths the lapel of his jacket. He lowers his head as she kisses his cheek and then whispers in his ear. I can hear enough of what she says to be surprised.

_"__I know that she loves only you, Christian__, __with every fiber of her being__, __don't ever doubt that,__" _Carla gushes as she attempts to reassure him of my affections. I'm sure she's reflecting on my road trip with Michael Dawson. Surely Christian can't have doubted my feelings about him during that fiasco. Maybe Carla's picked up on his basic insecurities.

Christian looks a bit baffled at Carla's comment and I'm mystified by it as well. Oh well, that's Carla. Maybe she's feeling guilty about her role in the kidnapping. Then she pushes away from Christian quickly, and finds her place in the receiving line.

Grace and Carrick take Bob and Carla's place, next, and greet us with quiet embraces but no advice. Now, Christian's standing in front of the only parents he ever really trusted as he takes my arm. We're standing next to one another as he speaks to his mom and dad.

"Thank you for being the best possible parents. You helped to save me from a life on the streets. Anastasia finished the rescue process and made me whole," he admits with heartfelt sincerity. "I'm truly fortunate that you took me into your hearts and lives when you did."

"It was meant to be, Christian, that you joined our family," Carrick assures him. "We feel the same way about you and Ana. She's the perfect addition to our clan."

"You've made us both so proud, Christian. Anastasia's a wonderful choice and the best possible match for you," Grace proclaims. "Welcome to the family, Anastasia, and thank you for making my son's life complete. You are an angel for loving him the way you do. We feel fortunate since you came into our lives."

Then Christian shakes his father's hand and gives his mother a kiss before turning to look at me. His sculpted face looks victorious as well as eager and excited. Finally, we align ourselves to receive our wedding guests as they move in to wish us well.

After an hour has passed, we're ready for the reception. Christian takes me in his arms gently and holds me so close I can feel the heat of his body emanating through me. Cherished is the word that describes how I feel. I look up to see Charlie Tango landing nearby.

"Mr. Grey?" I ask with curiosity oozing through every pore.

"Yes, _Mrs__._ Grey?" he responds in a hoarse voice.

"Are we going somewhere tonight, husband?"

He feigns surprise with wide eyed innocence. "What do you think, wife?"

"I think we're going somewhere in the helicopter," I surmise. "Somewhere nearby."

Christian winks devilishly but won't give me any answers. "I think you're right, Mrs. Grey, but not until we've had a chance to celebrate with our guests at the reception," he asserts while we gaze at the radiant faces of our family and friends.

Then the reception music begins as the food and drinks flow. Mia's hired a ten piece orchestra. They begin the festivities with Train's _Marry Me_. That's followed by Lifehouse's _You and Me_. By the time we've eaten and the dancing begins, we've heard Bruno Mars' _Just the Way you Are_ and the Police's classic _Every Little Thing She Does is Magic_. Just before we depart in the helicopter, the song _Sex on Fire_ by the Kings of Leon is played. What a fitting way to characterize the most wondrous part of our relationship.

**AN: COMMENTS PLEASE! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. **


	89. Chapter 89: The Honeymoon

**Ch. 89 HONEYMOON**

**LEMON WARNING. **

**CG POV**

I have finally married the love of my life, Anastasia Rose Steele. From the moment I met Anastasia, I've had a physiological response to her that's phenomenal. My body literally gets inflamed when she's near. My breathing accelerates whenever our eyes meet. When we touch, my heart rate skyrockets and right now, as Charlie Tango takes us to the Four Seasons for a night, my blood feels tingly as it circulates through my body. Don't get me started on what she does to my favorite body part. That's love coursing through my body, I've no doubt.

Now that Elena Lincoln has departed planet earth, I'm feeling more liberated around Ana than ever before. It's as though some last vestige of a shackle has finally been removed from my ankle. It doesn't hurt that Jose Rodriguez will no longer be around us either. He crashed and burned, in her mind, with his call to Reverend Perkins that nearly derailed our wedding day.

As my helicopter propels us to the hotel, I look across at her innocent little face with nothing but desire on mine. She starts to smile at me with a sexy tilt of her head and that does it. My cock starts to twitch. I mean to impregnate her tonight. But my sexual excitement is rivaled by my nerves. I'd like to take her by the non-injured arm and pull her onto my lap. Then I want to launch my tongue into her mouth. But, I must restrain myself since her arm is broken. I'll be very gentle even somewhat cautious with her tonight. At least, that's my plan.

I will myself to show some restraint. As soon as we've landed and I've unbuckled my wife, the resolve fades a bit. Ana's my wife. I can hardly resist her. When she gets out of the vehicle and we're on the roof, I start her seduction. First, I tentatively touch my lips to hers. I start by pulling her thick and sexy bottom lip gently into my mouth. I let my lips slowly linger on hers and then gently nip on hers. Next, I move to the other lip. I pull back a bit and let my lips glide over her face, then I dip down to kiss her chin and caress her jaw with my face. I lightly kiss her eyelids, then move to her eyebrows. By the time I've reached her nose and start kissing it, she starts to giggle. At the sound of her giggle, I feel myself losing control. So, I pull back and tug on her good arm to signal that it's time to leave the roof and check into our hotel room.

"Are you ready for a night of Christian Grey wedding passion, angel?"

"I wouldn't pass on it for the world, Christian…Don't worry, I'm more sturdy than my broken arm indicates. I want you, baby. You are finally mine, all mine, and we need to celebrate our marriage," she nearly hisses with need. That's the response I was hoping to hear. Yes, I truly love this woman. And, I've got a solution for her broken arm.

Ana's needs make me hot with desire. The time it takes to move from our helicopter to our room at the Four Seasons seems to flash by in a microsecond. We've got a bottle of expensive chilled champagne and chocolate covered strawberries sitting by a small table near the window of our suite. The view of Seattle from on high is more stunning here than from Escala. I pour us each a small glass of bubbly before resuming the seduction of my wife. I'm hoping to plant my seed in her tonight and I'm harder than a granite countertop at the thought of it. She drinks her champagne quickly and I pour her more. Perhaps the alcohol will numb her from the jostling that she's bound to feel when we make love tonight.

I'm hoping the kiss in the helicopter has prepared her for this moment. It seems to have worked as she's getting active. She looks at me with devotion for a full five seconds before sliding her hand up onto my chest. At the moment, my flesh is covered with layers of cotton and I want to feel her hand on my naked flesh. I shrug off the jacket of my tux, undo the tie, and slowly unbutton my shirt for her since her left hand is impaired. I remove a coiled length of wire from the pocket of my jacket and toss it on the bed. She giggles nervously.

Ana's fingers move tentatively over my chest and luxuriate in the hair that's already emerging from my undershirt. I love the way her touch ignites my passion. That contact tickles and is sexy at the same time. She grabs hold of some of my chest hair and curls her fingers inward to enjoy its texture and softness. That's sexy as hell.

Then I begin to tilt her head back and kiss her long porcelain neck. As her neck tips back, I'm all over its delicious length. My tongue licks every inch of her skin there. Next, I invade her mouth. My tongue begins a dance with hers. We're a rush of wet, deep probing organs. I stroke her tongue with mine on the top and bottom then the right side followed by the left. Her small tip moves over the roof of my mouth and I'm lost to her. She's all I want.

**ANA POV**

Christian's being so careful with me tonight. I don't want to be too careful, this is my wedding night. I'm the happiest woman on the planet; maybe in the universe. There's nothing I want more right now that to make love to my husband. He looks so incredibly gorgeous at the moment that I can hardly restrain myself from ripping his clothes off. When he kisses my neck and licks me, I forget to breathe. He pulls back when I start swaying and looks at me with lust filled eyes.

"Breathe, Ana…I don't want a comatose bride. We're going to be in this mode all night," Christian promises me with a wicked but delighted smile. I gulp in a large dose of oxygen. Bring it on, baby.

Then, Christian's graceful hands curve around my head as his fingers massage my long mane of soft curls. Mia would be cursing if she could see what he's doing to my hair just now. She's spent at least an hour curling and spraying it, just so. I love the way his hands feel on it.

I'm burning up with his heat and mine. Since I've only got one arm and hand that are functioning well, I want Christian to help get my clothes off, immediately. Apparently Christian agrees with my wish because he begins unzipping the back of my going away dress, slowly. Mia helped me remove my bridal gown and put me into my navy blue shift in lightning fast time, when we decided to leave the wedding reception. It's so much more fun to remove my dress with Christian's help. When it finally falls from me and pools at my feet, I actually feel sparks fly between us. Wow!

Christian stares at me hungrily as I stand before him in my white La Perla lace underwear. The only thing we hear is the sound of our heavy breathing. I consider changing into my negligee but nix the idea immediately. That can wait for another evening. I want him, now.

I tug at Christian's shirt and belt. He takes them off in a leisurely fashion while staring at me as I wiggle around like Lady Godiva, with a cast on her left forearm. The heat from his eyes makes me feel beautiful. I move toward him and pull on the waist of his dress pants. He pulls me to his chest and kisses the top of my head with reverence before I undo his pants and he kicks them out of the way. Now, we're both in our underwear.

Then I lead him toward the king size bed. We kiss a bit longer before moving to the next level. Christian tugs my head backward and runs his sculpted lips down my throat and all the way to the top of my shoulders with a series of moist, fiery kisses burning my skin.

"I love your feathery kisses," I assure him as we moan in each other's arms.

"You make me so damn hard, Anastasia…I'm the luckiest husband in the world," he says as he unsnaps my bra. He slowly pulls it off me and stares at my full breasts for a beat. I wiggle them at him and he growls.

"You've got a great pair, baby, and I want them in my mouth," he asserts while lowering us down on the mattress. I'm wet and hot at the thought. I strip off my thong as his grey eyes smolder. Then I sit down on the mattress as he takes off his undershirt and boxers. He's more than hard for me; he's ready to erupt.

"Please get me juicy, baby," I urge while propping myself against the padded headboard. That's when he picks up the coiled accordion wire and dangles it before me.

"We need to secure your broken arm, angel," he purrs with a sexy smile as he takes his tie and wraps it around my left wrist. Then he attaches the other end to the thin accordion wire and suspends it loosely from the metal frame at the top of our headboard.

"That works," I admit as I test its give. I have plenty of room to move the cast and its suspension also keeps the arm out of harm's way. "You're always so thoughtful, Christian."

"We aim to please, Mrs. Grey," he whispers in his most seductive voice, ever.

Then we settle into place while my mammaries get the Christian Grey special. He spends an uncountable amount of time slowly sucking, pulling, squeezing, and gently twisting my enlarged nipples while I lose myself to the sensations. I'm simultaneously petting his tool from tip to base.

As he works me up, lust is burning in my core, liquid energy pools between my legs and spreads to every millimeter of my being. My skin feels hypersensitive. I massage Christian's back, and rest my hand on his shoulder.

"Your breasts are so much fun," he assures me with his head in my lap and his fingers stroking one. "I've never really known how much they did for one's sex life, until I fell in love with you."

"You never played with your escort's boobs before?" I ask while stroking his hardened tool.

"Not really. Sex before I met you was just about giving me an orgasm. Now, I get just as satisfied when I give you an orgasm. I love to see the look of wonder on your face when you're writhing around as I'm making love to you."

"I definitely like to writhe around on you, Christian," I admit while I spin around and push him down beneath me, then straddle his waist. My broken left arm feels as comfortable as it can be while pulled slightly away from my torso and suspended in the air. We don't want it damaged during the throes of passion. For a second, I feel as though I'm in bondage.

Then we're kissing and licking and touching one another with abandon and that spark of electricity begins to burn through me. I'm on fire. I pull back from our kiss to announce, "I'm ready for you, Christian," and place my opening over his engorged flesh. He looks at me with adoration as I sink down onto his full length in one slow movement. I gasp for breath as he fills me. His eyes are closed as he stretches my opening wide. Christian groans when I envelope him completely.

A low grunt emerges from the back of my throat as he fills me up. It's a primal sound that winds me up further. He's freer tonight than ever before. I wonder if it's because he's finally free of Elena's hold on him. I settle my hand on his chest for balance and then begin to slowly roll my hips, in an unhurried pattern, as I make love to my husband.

Christian's really my husband. This gorgeous Adonis loves me and wants to satisfy me. The thought of our new status sends a thrill through me. The idea gets me rising to orgasm, already. But, I can hardly think with the thickness of him inside me. I moan softly.

"Am I hurting you, angel?" Christian asks, without moving his hips. He hasn't begun thrusting at all. He's letting me set the pace tonight. "You're so incredibly tight around me, Ana."

I shake my head no and then suck in a long breath. "No, Christian, you're not hurting me...Just move steadily."

"We've got all night, Ana…there's no rush," he assures me with pure lust in his eyes.

I lift my hips then and rock back and forth on him. Christian pushes up to bury himself in my folds as we dance on the mattress. He finally starts to gently shove into me with gradual pulsations. Every one of his moves sends ecstasy through me and makes my breath ragged. I match his rhythm by quickly moving up and down on him. A feral sound leaves my throat. I relish the feel of his length plunging in and stimulating the walls of my vagina. I'm squishing with the juices that now leak from my throbbing canal.

I clutch his chest with one hand as I begin my orgasm, my breathing is shallow and sweat beads on my chest. Then I unwind as my orgasm spirals out of control. I press my entire chest against his as our bodily fluids commingle. Christian's lips graze the top of my shoulders, his fingers clutch my hips and then move to the top of my thighs in a bid for some measure of control.

"Oh, that's so good, baby," I whimper.

Then I feel his tool pulse within me and long bursts of breath as well as liquid emerge from Christian's body as he lets go.

"Ana, you are so amazing," he utters with reverence as his fingers caress my hips.

"So are you, Christian," I retort in a haze. "You never fail to satisfy me."

"I love the little sounds you make when I touch different parts of your body," he chuckles.

"That's because your touch is so hot," I respond with a twitch.

"Keep making those noises. It lets me know what turns you on," he commands.

"Yes, sir," I tease and then move, slowly and carefully, onto my back. "Now I want you on top."

"Ana, I don't want to hurt your arm, in any way," he replies cautiously and with full restraint.

"It won't hurt if we adjust the coil up and to the side of my body…I can feel you better this way, too," I argue and it doesn't take much to convince him. He's eager to satisfy me tonight. The adjustment's made in record time.

After that's done, Christian smiles like a shy but naughty boy and hovers over me. His member quickly finds a connection within me. He begins moving himself vigorously then pulls out of me a bit then suddenly pushes back in with a ready passion. He repeats the exercise five consecutive times. He flexes his hips and I feel every wonderful stroke of his organ.

As his tool dives into me, it pushes my body to a higher and more potent state of carnal pleasure than I've ever felt before. A single thought passes through my mind. I want him deep inside me. I want to feel his seed invade me. I'm feeling nothing but pure, unadulterated joy as Christian thrusts and finally stills while within me.

I luxuriate in the moment and cry out with pleasure as he also brings me to orgasm. I see bursts of color as my orgasm begins. The color spreads until that's all I see. My body spasms. I'm in a state of ecstasy that's so intense I can't even breathe for a moment. My breath comes back, at last, in a rush. I realize that one of the reasons I've seen colors is that I'm holding my breath. However, the intensity of my orgasm also leaves me heaving and sobbing uncontrollably. That's a first. Could it be due to the fact that we're really married?

Christian realizes that something's different immediately and rolls quickly off of me in an instant. "Did I hurt you, baby?"

I shake my head back and forth but he doesn't quite believe me.

He grows apologetic at the thought of ever harming me. "You're crying, angel…Tell me the truth."

I calm my body down before speaking. "Oh no, that's not it Christian," I assure him. Then I pull him to my chest. His arms wrap around me.

"I'm crying because I've never felt an orgasm this intensely, before…This night feels special, unique."

"That's a great sign, baby," he assures me as his eyes search mine, "because I hope to get you pregnant tonight."

"Then, it's a very good omen, Christian. That was the best orgasm you've ever given me. And, trust me, you've given me some totally amazing orgasms."

He grins and squeezes me to him gently. "Oh, Ana. I've been depriving you, then," he teases as his hands move first to my hip and then cup my rear. We rest for a while and drink more champagne before round three begins.

When we're ready, Christian adjusts the tie and coil. Then, he scoots down and places the top of my thighs over his shoulders. He kisses my thighs, clit and pubic area. Then, his magic tongue dances with abandon on my nub. My hands clutch the sheet and claw it as he starts driving me wild with his mouth. He begins teasing my clit slowly, at first, then licks me at a steadily increasing speed. My hips gyrate around as his tongue works its wonder in all the right spots.

My moans of pleasure grow loud now. I'm not whimpering anymore. Christian joins me, growling and sighing. His mouth and tongue work at an almost frantic pace as we get more excited. I feel a small tremor begin near my core as I note my trembling muscles. It's impossible to slow them down. Next, the tremors spread quickly to my vaginal muscles then to my abdomen and my chest before finally reaching my limbs. The tremors spill over me and make me quake. At last, I feel a tectonic thrust as my entire body convulses. I'm thrashing around like a woman possessed as he gives me yet another orgasm. This time, from his oral skills.

"So was it okay for you?" I ask with a sexy grin, when we're done.

"Anastasia, tonight felt like the best sex of my life," he admits and then he kisses me with utter tenderness. "Thank you for marrying me, angel."

"I think I should be the one thanking you, Christian…Happy wedding day."

"Happy wedding evening," he gushes before releasing my wire as we both fall into an exhausted sleep.

**AN: I'M EXHAUSTED. WHEW! DO YOU HOPE SHE'S PREGNANT? I LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK.**


	90. Chapter 90: The Morning After

**Ch. 90 The Morning After**

**ANA POV**

When I awaken from our night of passion, Christian's arms are wrapped around my right side. He's still sleeping soundly. It's nearly 10am and he never sleeps this long. I must have shown him a very good time last night. He certainly made the start of our honeymoon memorable. I think our sexual encounter reached new heights due to the fact that we're finally official. I look at the wedding ring on my finger with delight. It feels wonderful to be Anastasia Steele Grey.

I wonder what else he's got in store for our three week break? I loved his solution to the issue of protecting my cast. Who else but a former BDSM freak would think about suspending my arm from the bedframe with his tie and an accordion wire? Oh, the joys of being married to Christian. I'm just happy that the solution worked so well. My arm and the cast feel just fine. And to think, I was worried that we wouldn't be able to have much fun!

As I gaze at my man, I note that he's got the most peaceful and satiated look on his chiseled but gorgeous face this morning. He's finally found his fit in this world. I puff up with pride at the realization that I've made him this happy. It's taken him a very long time to work through his demons and to care about another person. I'm the lucky recipient of that care. How can I make him happy today, other than doing what's obvious, during our honeymoon?

I decide to start our day by ordering breakfast from room service. We're both going to enjoy the mushroom omelets, fresh fruit, and Kona coffee that I requested. Then I squiggle out from his embrace and freshen up in the bathroom. I slip into a luxurious robe, provided by the hotel, and attempt to brush through my now wild mane of long hair. As I finish getting it into a bit of order, Christian enters the bath with a smile that could turn on a flashlight.

He gently hugs me from behind as he greets me with a kiss on the neck. "How's Mrs. Grey feeling this lovely morning?"

"Mrs. Grey feels very relaxed and fulfilled this morning…I suspect it has something to do with the skills that Mr. Grey demonstrated last evening...And, how is Mr. Grey feeling today?"

"I'm feeling mighty fine from our workout last evening. That was phenomenal, for a start to our marriage. Now, I'm just hungry…for food and for your company, Mrs. Grey."

"So good to know that you're feeling hungry, my dear, because I've ordered us both a few something's from room service. In fact, I think I hear a knock on the door just now," I announce as I head toward the front of our suite. Christian smiles at me with admiration and gives me a brief kiss on the head as I leave the bathroom.

By the time Christian enters the suite, our breakfast is laid out on the small café table near the windows. We're ravenous as we make quick work of the omelets, toast, fruit, coffee and pastries that arrived quickly and still warm from the kitchen. The view of the Seattle skyline from the honeymoon suite looks stunning.

"Any hints about where we're going next, Christian?" I ask as I polish off the last piece of toast.

"I've had to change some of our plans due to your injury but you'll know soon enough," he promises me with a mega-watt smile.

"Will I wear casual, summer clothing or something a bit heavier on this trip?"

"Mia packed the right sort of clothing for you…don't worry," he assures me with a gleam in his eye. "By the way, you'll need to be ready to board our private jet in two hours' time."

"I think I can manage that, sir," I tease in a flippant tone. I'm thinking that I'll wear my navy halter dress.

"Why have I suddenly become 'sir' this morning? I thought I was your husband, not your Dom."

"Well, that bit last night with the tie and the wire brought to mind shades of your past, that's all."

"That's just for your protection, Anastasia…I'll never think of you as a sub…So, don't even go there."

"Just kidding, husband," I joke and then give him a quick kiss before heading to the shower. Before getting wet, I place my cast in a large plastic tube for protection. Christian assists me during the shower by giving me a gentle but thorough sudsing. I note that he's already getting excited about the task. We kiss a bit as he massages my body but we don't dally too long since our honeymoon trip is about to begin, at last.

Taylor's joined us for the adventure, along with Gail. I wonder why she's coming? Is it a perk or will she be a necessary aide or both? Guess I'll find out soon.

Our jet departs SEATAC at 2pm in the afternoon. We've got more champagne and fruit on board as well as two flight attendants. They're both the standard blond types that dominate Christian's work world. They gush with congratulations on our marriage and run to assist me with my purse and jacket. I'm glad to see that they aren't looking at Christian with desire. They've been well trained.

"How long will our flight be?" I ask with concern.

"Just five to six hours, baby, and then we're officially on our adventure."

"Can I guess about this adventure? Maybe we can play a game," I offer with enthusiasm.

"Hmmm….Do I get a reward?" he asks with a sexy grin.

"Only if you win the game, Christian…If you lose, I might have to put you in time out," I announce and look at his private on-board bedroom.

"In that case, I'm in…How do we play this game?"

"You write down the answer and I have to guess what it is, in less than twenty questions."

He nods and takes out a small piece of paper from the desk on board.

"Is it a place?" I ask since I already have an inkling about where we might be headed.

"Yes, it's a location."

"Is it in the U.S.A.?"

"Yes, it's part of the country."

"Is it south?"

"Yes, it is."

"Is it in California or Arizona?"

"No, it is not."

"Is it outside of the continental US?"

"Yes," he answers and gulps as the options narrow.

"Is it located in the state of Hawaii?"

"Yes, it is."

"Is it found on the most populous place in Hawaii?"

"No, it is not."

"Is it found on the largest of the islands?"

"Yes, it is."

"Is it hot?"

"Yes, quite hot."

I giggle as the answer becomes obvious.

"Is it a volcano?"

"Yes, Anastasia…ou've won the game…Now, I get my punishment," Christian jokes with a smirk.

"Not so fast…I'm so happy that we're visiting Volcanoes National Park on Big Island," I squeal with delight.

"How did you guess something so unusual?"

"Well, we started our relationship during an earthquake, it's only fitting that we start our life together as a married couple with another powerful force of nature. What's better than a live volcano?"

"Glad you like the idea. I thought we should celebrate our union, and the start of our family, by visiting the creation of earth itself."

"How long we will visit the island?"

"I was thinking about ten days, angel…Since you can't hike with that arm, we'll have to see the active volcano from a boat. The lava's just oozing out of Kilauea and into the sea."

"I can't wait, Christian…I've been reading about the volcano at Kilauea caldera for years. What else are we going to see on the island?"

"We can take a van up to the Mauna Kea Summit at 13,800 feet and star gaze; see the southern cross… You wouldn't believe how large the stars look from the top of the mountain. Also, we can look down at the lava flow, the desert, and valley below as well as the Mauna Loa peak," Christian tells me like an excited school boy.

"Can we see some of the ancient Hawaiian ruins, aquaculture, and petroglyphs? And…go to a luau to eat Polynesian food?... See the hula dancing and rituals?"

"Ana, we can do and see whatever you'd like," Christian promises me with a satisfied grin. He's pleased at my level of enthusiasm over our destination.

I open my Ipad and begin to investigate the possibilities. "Do you know there are some historic buildings from the 19th century on the island?"

"Do tell," Christian urges me and looks at my screen to study the photos.

"Well, there's the Hulihe'e Palace where the Hawaiian monarchs lived and also the Mohuaikaua Church built by missionaries from Boston in the 1830s…We can tour those," I suggest and kiss Christian's cheek.

He leans into me as I study the information from Trip Advisor. I rub his back as we read more about the possibilities.

"I want to take you gliding while we're here, since there's a company with light sport aircraft here that's well regarded…I also thought we might like to see something that's less touristy…We can visit an old Victorian town with wooden boardwalks and lots of native art called Pahoa. It's near some black sand beaches up north," Christian tells me and looks deeply into my eyes. His are already filling with desire as we sit shoulder to shoulder.

"I'd love that. Maybe we can buy some art for our new home…I also want to see the nature reserves and some of the unspoiled areas in Waimea," I announce and nearly bounce in my seat with anticipation.

"If we miss Seattle's weather, we can always visit Hilo. They've got plenty of rain as well as a Rainforest zoo and the waterfalls at Akaka," Christian promises.

"I want to kiss you under the Banyon trees and visit the farmer's market there…By the way, where are we staying on the Big Island?"

"Now that would be telling…Just wait until we get there, Ana. I want to surprise you."

"Well, since I won't be able to swim with this arm, I hope they've got a great spa," I proclaim.

"Trust me, they do…Now, I think it's time I received my punishment in the time out room…with you," he asserts as his grey orbs start to darken. We retreat to the bedroom on board for a little action. This time I wear one of the lovely negligees that Kate gave me at the bridal shower. It's not on my body for long.

When we arrive at the airport in Kohala, it's nearly 6pm. We're greeted by a limo driver with a sign for Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Just the sight of our names on the card sends a shiver through me. This is real. We're actually married. I'm the wife of Christian Grey, I say to myself in wonder, and shake my head. It's going to take a while to get accustomed to my new status. Being a girlfriend is one thing but a wife, that's a whole new planet.

"We're heading to the Kailua-Kona area," Christian whispers as we snuggle in the back seat drinking rum punches. "You know, just north of where the coffee beans are grown."

"On the sunny side of the island, I recall," I respond as the tropical breezes and palm trees get me into the Hawaiian spirit.

At last, we pull into our destination…the posh Four Seasons resort of Hualalai at Ka'upulehu. The service is outstanding as they call us by our names. They whisk our luggage and us to a very quiet and private downstairs unit with an outdoor shower, immediately. We've got an ocean view that's near a pool. There's an immense marble tiled bathroom with a walk-in closet made of koa wood. Our king size bed is covered with native Hawaiian quilt work and the patio could seat eight people.

We eat dinner at a private corner of the Beach Tree restaurant on site and talk about what we'd like to do at the resort.

"The concierge told me that we can see large turtles from our beach here. There's also an excellent spa and a good golf course at the resort. At some point, I thought you and Gail might enjoy some time at the spa while Taylor and I tried a few holes of golf, baby," Christian tells me over his seafood risotto.

"So that's why Gail's come along on the honeymoon," I state like a detective. My mahi-mahi tastes divine. The light pineapple sauce it's covered in only adds to the flavor.

"I thought you might want some time away from me for more girly type things, Ana," he admits. "Besides, you'll need some help getting in and out of the soaking pools and you may want to do some shopping. Since Taylor's along to provide security, Gail can only be an asset to you…Besides, he needs some time with his woman in a romantic setting, too."

"Aren't you the hopeless romantic, Mr. Christian Grey," I chide him with a lopsided smile.

"For you, Anastasia, I'd do anything to make our honeymoon comfortable. You're all mine now and that means you'll get nothing but the best of everything, angel."

**AN: JUST HAD TO BALANCE THE POWER OF AN EARTHQUAKE WITH A VOLCANO. HOPE YOU'RE SURPRISED. THERE'S MORE TO COME. I'D LOVE YOUR COMMENTS, PLEASE.**


	91. Chapter 91: Steam Vents

**Ch. 91 Steam Vents**

**Light Lemons Ahead. **

**ANA POV**

I awaken early, just before dawn, and well before Christian does. So, I decide to explore the grounds of the Four Seasons, just outside of our patio, while he sleeps peacefully. I slip on workout shoes and a pair of shorts with a top. I stroll over to the nearby beach and watch the sun as it rises on the east side of the horizon. The lightweight cast on my left arm enables me to move with ease.

There's a Yoga class on the lawn near the pool and I decide to join it. There are a half dozen people in the group for the Zen Morning Sunrise moves. If I'm going to keep up with my needy husband, I need to strengthen my muscles. The leader of the group is an Asian woman named Lena who's more graceful than I'll ever be, after ten years of practice under my belt.

"Yoga helps increase flexibility and balance," she chants to our group. "It involves a series of slow, flowing movements that keep your body in sync and balanced. The idea is to move the energy through your body in a slow and focused manner. We'll stretch and hold our poses." I nod my enthusiasm and begin.

"Relax your body, then balance your weight on both legs," she instructs. "Open your fingers at the side of your body…Now lift your arms in front of you slowly. Bring them up to your pectorals and down to your sides again while tilting your fingers one way on the way up and the other way when your arms come down. Hold that position."

I begin to mimic her moves as I attempt to negotiate the motions in a slow, gentle manner. Just keeping myself balanced on one bent knee is a major step forward for me. My cast doesn't really weigh me down much. Lena watches as I gently move my body through a series of sequenced patterns.

"Remember to take deep breaths, as you move your body in a fluid way…Don't stop," she urges me.

The breathing helps me focus. Next, I draw my hands in toward my stomach and out or forward again. I bend my elbows but avoid locking them together. Then I turn to the side and begin to shift my weight from one leg to the other. I lift one knee and bend it as I perform a graceful lunge. For once, I'm not feeling like a total klutz.

After half an hour of Yoga, I'm feeling relaxed and fluid. When I complete the routine with the group, I thank Lena for a great wake up routine. Just as I turn to leave the group, I look up and into the eyes of my Adonis. His worried but admiring smirk looks adorable as I come toward him, standing on our patio. He probably woke up and feared the worst when I wasn't in the room.

"I've been watching you, Mrs. Grey. You looked so sexy as you moved smoothly from side to side," he comments with a hooded look to his eyes. I guess my moves motivated him.

As I reach Christian, he wraps me in his arms for a leisurely morning kiss. Afterwards, he picks me up and carries me from the patio area. He crosses the patio and takes me into our suite, quietly. The way his arms and chest look and feel are inspiring. I check to see if the room service I requested for the morning has been delivered. I'm starved for breakfast. It's here, and covered up on the café table, but we don't stop at the patio set. Christian carries me through the sitting area and back to the bedroom.

I turn my head to one side and look up at Christian's determined face. Sure enough, he looks stimulated for something other than a meal. He finally puts me down near the edge of the mattress. He's all flushed and ready to rush me. But, he restrains himself because of my cast. His hands go from touching my body to his hair. He runs his fingers through his mass of shiny copper locks. Poor baby, he was worried about me. Now he needs a way to ease the tension.

And, I have just the ticket. I spend a moment just gazing at the body of my hottie of a husband. I love the way his pants hang from his hips. He's got the most beautiful ass. So I decide to give him a quickie. That's when I drop to my knees and tug his pjs off. I intend to give Christian a BJ for breakfast. So, I put my right hand on his toy and start by gently massaging its head.

"I like what you're doing…angel," he whispers, barely getting his first phrase out before losing himself in the moment. Then I start to work my eager mouth on his magic toy. I kiss and lick it, then suck the tip with vigor, and gradually pull it as far down my throat as possible.

I keep my tongue moving and my cheeks puckered around it for nearly ten minutes while Christian makes enthusiastic sounds and touches my head. As he relishes the stimulation on his favorite body part, I suck in my cheeks with all my oral strength and then finally give him a little nip. That's when he exclaims, "Holy Hell, Ana, that's so…great," as he loses it. He runs his hands gently through my hair as he feels a release. I swallow. That was fun!

After breakfast, we make our way to some caves near Hilo that we've read about online. What's unique about these natural caves are the steam vents within them. They function something like a hot spring, by heating large pools of water to one hundred degrees or so. We're going to soak in the pools before heading to Akaka Falls.

The massive free falling waterfalls are 420 feet high and one of the most visited of all sites in Hawaii. They can be reached after an easy fifteen minute walk from our parking area. The surrounding area is filled with lush vegetation of ferns, ginger, colorful impatiens and bamboo. It should be lovely.

I put my $300 Kate Upton Beach Bunny Bikini on beneath my top and shorts. The bikini has black and white polka dot string ties with embroidered black and grey scalloped flowers on both the top and bottom. It's quite revealing and Christian will love it. What I haven't mentioned to my man is that the steam vents are clothing optional. I plan to surprise him.

Taylor and Gail accompany us to the steam vent area. Taylor's wearing black board shorts and a matching Nike wet-shirt. Gail dons a modest one piece navy blue acrylic bathing suit that looks attractive. There's a guest house nearby with a small restaurant. We pay a small fee to use the facilities here to change and use the bathroom on the back porch. They go ahead of us, into the caves.

Just outside the entry to the caves, I see what look like either large ducks or geese. They have tan and light brown feathers on their bodies, are medium in size, and have black and white diagonal stripes on their necks. Their head, bills, and feet are black. "Look Christian," I indicate, "these are the rare Hawaiian geese, I think."

"You're right, Ana, they're called the Nene. It's Hawaii's official bird and they're only found on some of the islands here," he tells me with a wary look on his face.

"How did they get here and why are they so unique?"

"They evolved from the Canada goose on the mainland about a half a million years ago. The geese probably drifted west on some wood and then flew the rest of the way to Hawaii on the trade winds."

"I read that they were nearly extinct about fifty years ago," I add with interest. I love wildlife and these creatures are only found here on the islands.

"They bred well in captivity though and their numbers are increasing," Christian adds as we cautiously approach the geese.

"What happens when they reproduce?"

"Just like any other bird. The mother makes a nest, lays three to four eggs, then lets them incubate for about a month. The father stands guard and protects them. The babies can eat grass as soon as they're hatched."

When will I ever get a chance to be so close to these lovely feathered creatures again? It's quite amazing. These birds appear to be fairly tame, though they're still wild creatures. My guess is that the steam vent guests feed and touch these nene quite often. There are four adult geese and they waddle over to us in a trusting manner. One of the geese taps its beak on a nearby water pipe as if requesting that I turn it on. As I reach out to pet its head, it tries to nip me. I quickly withdraw my hand. Oops.

"Ana, don't touch or feed the wildlife. There are only about 800 nene left in the wild and we wouldn't want to make them too dependent upon people. There's plenty of grass and seed for them to eat, here."

"Alright, I've been warned," I respond. Christian's always so concerned about safety. He's such an old man.

Then, it's on to the caves. We use a flashlight to look around the interior of the space. We see the usual stalactite and stalagmite formations on the top and bottom of the cave's surface. It's a small space and deserted but for Taylor and Gail who are already relaxing in the warm water of one small pool. They're feeling romantic since Gail's resting the back of her head against Taylor's shoulder blade. They smile at us as we enter. Hawaii's so romantic. Something tells me they won't be here long.

When I take off my cover up, Christian looks at me with delight. The suit just barely covers all my privates.

"I'm glad to see that Mia bought you several sexy bathing suits from Neimann's. This black bikini looks especially nice," he compliments me, as I take his hand for balance. We ease into the water of another nearby steam vent pool. After soaking for several minutes side by side, I rub my toes along his leg. Christian kisses my nose.

Taylor and Gail decide to leave their pool as it's getting quite warm inside. "We'll be strolling around outside," Taylor tells Christian. Christian nods his approval as he looks me in the eyes. As soon as they've left us alone, I tug at the string ties of my bikini. Within a minute, my suit is off and I'm sitting next to him, naked. My naked breasts are floating at the surface of the water. Christian licks his lips and stares.

"You're a mighty fine sight, Mrs. Grey," he admits. "What inspired you to go nude?"

"I've read that these steam vents are clothing optional and since we're alone…" I trail off as his hands find their way to all the right places on my body.

We're having a great time relaxing and playing in the warm water when we hear the voices of other visitors at the entrance. Christian's face looks alarmed as we quickly attempt to tie my string bikini on before they see me. We're not entirely successful. We've only managed to get my bottom piece tied when two men enter. I'm sitting in the pool topless as they make their way to our spot. We can smell the liquor on their breath.

Christian thinks fast and then pulls me onto his lap. He places each of his hands over my breasts in a crisscross fashion. The young men look to be about my age and stare at me with open appreciation. Christian's jaw tenses and his eyes burn with rage as they ogle me.

"We're just leaving," he announces as the men slip into our pool.

"That's too bad because we were just admiring the scenery," one of the young men replies. He sounds a bit drunk as he slips into the water nearest me.

"Don't leave because of us," the other young dark haired fellow bellows.

"Not another word, or I'll kick both of your asses," Christian bites out with venom.

Both young men stare at him with fear now evident on their faces.

Christian shoots them a death stare and gracefully pulls both of us up and to the edge of the pool in an instant. He wraps one arm across my breasts while the other hoists us up. He tries to pull us both to a standing position but I slip out of his arms and land on my bottom. Now I'm sitting near the two men and I'm topless.

I pull my cover up and bikini toward myself with my right arm. When I attempt to cover myself, my efforts are only half baked. At that moment, my right breast pops out from beneath my hand for both men to see. They stare with unabashed interest at my naked flesh.

Christian turns crimson with rage and I do the same with embarrassment. "Get your fucking eyes off my wife," he lashes out with fury. I quickly arrange my cover up over myself and manage to stand up then.

"Hey, what do you expect, she's got a great pair of boobs, dude…You're lucky," one of the drunken men retorts.

Christian moves into his kick box posture as I head toward the exit. It's time to find Taylor. Now both men are staring at Christian with alarm as they arise from the pool.

**AN: Should CG get into it with these two yo-yo's or should Taylor intervene before things happen? Will CG be upset with Ana for taking off her bikini? Should she get punished?**


	92. Chapter 92: Conditioning

**Ch. 92 Conditioning**

**CG POV**

How dare those jerks ogle my woman! She's mine; no one else can look at my wife's body...especially the parts of it that turn me on. Her breasts are not for anyone else's consumption. They're for our fun… in private. I wish she'd told me that she was about to remove her minimalist bikini. Once she did, I lost all rational thought. Hell, once she's beside me and naked, there's only one body part of mine that gets active. It's not my brain.

So that's why I allowed Taylor to wander off with Gail and not play lookout. If he'd been standing watch outside the cave, all this drama could have been avoided. I must be getting soft in the head, now that I'm a married man. It's just that I'm so in love with my innocent new bride. I should know by now that my security team gets slack when they're around their main squeezes. They're just like me…drooling over their women.

"Don't get all possessive about your wife, lover boy," the bold dark haired fellow starts up. "We were just havin' fun...came here hoping to see some tits...and we got lucky right away."

"Keep your filthy remarks to yourself, assholes," I respond with growing irritation. I move into my well-rehearsed defensive moves as I prepare for action.

Now I have to kick box these two yo-yo's to show them who's in charge. I tense my leg muscles and arrange my arms in a manner that enables me to lunge with full force. I prepare to lift my left leg and connect it to the chest of the dark haired fellow who's now lumbering toward me and getting closer by the minute. What a couple of losers...they're drunk so this should be easy.

Just as we're about to have a physical confrontation, I hear Taylor's commando voice invade our space. He's right behind me. Thank goodness Ana found him quickly. I let out a breath of relief.

"Sir, there's no need to exert yourself," he announces with authority. He crosses his muscular arms over his puffed up chest and gets between me and the punks. He's staring implacably at the two young men near me. He's got his marine drill sergeant face on and even I'd be intimidated, if I didn't know what a softie he really was behind those muscles.

The eyes of my erstwhile combatants take him in with evident fear. Even in their drunken state, they must realize that there's no winning. I see their jaws slacken with shock as they look Taylor over. He's solid muscle and looks like a tank. Game over.

That's when the dark haired fellow backs off. "We...were...just leaving," he manages to slur as he backs toward the pool again. The second fellow actually slides back into the steam vent area and mewls.

"…'Meant no harm, sir," he utters an apology to both of us. His head bends in supplication.

"Good to know," I assert and relax. Then, I walk past Taylor toward the entrance to the cave. Every muscle in my body is quivering as it moves from a flight or fight response to relief, in five seconds flat. I stroll out of the cave area and immediately begin scanning for Anastasia. She's going to hear from me about the stunt she pulled in there. A spanking seems more than warranted. Maybe it's time to bring out more than my twitchy palm.

"Anastasia," I call out with irritation, as I search for her long mane of dark hair and the white cotton and net cover-up she was last seen wearing.

"I'm here Christian," she replies with an anxious lilt to her voice. She's on the back porch of the B and B, standing next to Gail. She's obviously been filling Gail in on our brush with violence. Gail looks aghast until she sees Taylor walking out of the cave area, behind the two young men who shared our space. Taylor's got a rather smug expression on his face as he looks our way.

The two young men look spooked as they make haste toward their vehicle. They drive off without another look in our direction. I sigh with disgust.

Ana runs to me, gives me a hug, and kisses my cheek in relief. "We're leaving...now," I announce in a stern sounding voice. I pull her toward my chest and wrap my arm around her waist as we turn toward the vehicle. In a matter of seconds, we've got our towels, beach bags and clothes assembled and we're in the SUV.

"To the Four Seasons, sir?" Taylor asks while starting the car. I nod and turn with an icy stare to look into Ana's apologetic baby blues.

"I thought we'd be alone," she whispers and pets my hand, which is now resting on the top of her thigh.

"We'll talk about this later," I hiss with a tight jaw. I'm acting more pissed than I really feel but I need to teach Ana a lesson about her new status. She must learn to avoid taking these types of risks. Now that she's a billionaire, she's going to be a target for all sorts of schemas.

"Sir, it was my fault you had to encounter anyone in those caves...," Taylor pipes up to apologize. "I was taking in the flora and fauna and didn't notice when they drove up. Please don't blame Mrs. Grey."

"Hmmm…I think we all got a bit lax," is what I say to ease the tension among us. "This won't ever happen again...right?" Taylor nods as Ana looks on with embarrassment.

Then, I tap the privacy window to signal that I want to speak with my wife, alone. When the tinted and sound proof glass divider slides into place, I'm ready to talk about the implications of what almost happened to us.

"Anastasia, I know that you wanted to show me a good time and...I'll admit you looked sexy as hell floating naked in that steam vent pool but don't take chances like that again," I begin. "Who knows what the guys had in mind. They could have touched you or tried to hurt you, or us…"

"I just wanted to surprise you...but I should have asked Taylor to keep a vigil at the entrance," she admits with a pouty look on those gorgeous lips. My eyes immediately start to focus on those full lips of hers and what I'd like to do to them.

"It was my fault too, baby...I get distracted whenever you're around me but especially when you take off your bikini...Now I'm upset that those losers got a look at your body and had the nerve to mention it to me."

"What did they say about my body?" she asks defensively. I can't imagine that she'd think critically of her body. It's perfect, in every way.

"That you had great breasts...which of course, is true. But, I'm the only one who should see them...and know that about you," I chuckle as I recall what we were doing, just before the losers interrupted us. "Now that you're my wife, you need to be very cautious…They could have been paparazzi and taken pictures of us."

Ana's face pales as she imagines the outcome. "Oh, no, Christian...what if those pics had shown up on social media or even in some of the local rags. I could cringe just thinking about what your family or my father might think…looking at the photos."

"Well, we are on our honeymoon and they'd expect us to be having a good time...but I'd prefer that your private parts remain so...You're mine and only mine. I do not share my private life with others."

"I'm really sorry, Christian. You know I would never go topless in public…I wasn't thinking about anything but having a good time with you," she tells me with those big innocent eyes and sweet smile. I know what she's telling me is true. I'm turning to mush just looking into her baby blues.

"Anastasia, it's not just your fault…I should have insisted that Taylor stand guard…However, I think this incident gives us a teachable moment," I conclude.

"What does that mean?" she asks with anxiety creeping into her tone. She's staring into my eyes like a doe who's looking into car headlights.

"It means that you need a…role play," I begin. My cock twitches at the thought of what I've got in mind.

"Do you want to play China Girl again?" she looks excited about the possibility. Her eyes begin to sparkle, I smirk as I recall the fun we had on the balcony of Escala at 3am. Then I remember that we've got a patio suite and the fantasy fades as quickly as it started.

"I was thinking along the lines of a police man and his prisoner," I suggest with a voice as smooth as silk. I watch her expression carefully as the idea settles into her head.

The furrow between her brows gets a bit deeper. "So, you'd be arresting me for some crime? What would it be that I've done wrong?"

"For one, public nudity…I've researched the laws in Hawaii, and public indecency is prohibited," I assert with confidence.

"Ah-ha…" she retorts with a spunky attitude. "I knew you'd find some rationale. What would be the punishment for such an infraction, sir."

"I think the appropriate punishment for your crime is twofold. First, taking you into custody seems warranted, then a spanking on that lovely ass of yours might restore the sentiments of the offended community," I reply in a sinfully seductive way. I'm starting to breath in a ragged manner as I picture our little scene.

Ana's smile grows as we consider the implications. "But, Mr. Law and Order, I've got a broken arm. How can you possibly cuff me? Further, if you're going to spank me, it can't be done across your lap…same reason." She smiles with abandon as she holds her wounded cast out for my consideration.

"Aren't you the bright little victim? Let me assure you that I wouldn't need to cuff you to take over custody of your body. Further, spanking doesn't have to occur in a bent over condition, such as across my lap. You can be spanked perfectly well, until your ass is a lovely shade of pink, standing up."

"OK. But, what about the fact that you did nothing to discourage my display of inappropriate flesh? As an officer who has sworn to uphold the law of the land, you should have called me on my infraction. Instead, you not only tolerated my behavior but you explored my most private of parts with great enthusiasm, as I recall," she rebuts with a victorious look on her face.

"It's true that I did not immediately rebuke you for your illegal actions. Also, I encouraged your display of flesh with compliments and physical interactions with your body…Therefore, you can decide what sort of punishment I will receive," I decide in a daring move. I give her my best panty-busting smile before turning to her for a judgment.

"Hmmm…how very interesting, Mr. Policeman. I like your system of justice. Not only does the prisoner have the opportunity to bring charges of her own against you, she also has the option of meting out an appropriate punishment."

"We're a very progressive and egalitarian criminal justice operation," I jest with enthusiasm.

"Is that so? Well, then don't you want to know what your punishment shall be?"

"I certainly want to know my punishment for overlooking your seductive behavior."

"I think you will need to forego any spanking of the accused because your punishment would have been the same as mine. Therefore, the two crimes wash each other out. Unless, of course, you want to be spanked the same number of times as the perpetrator of the original crime is spanked," she announces with glee.

"Oh, don't tempt me, you little cheater. My twitchy palm thinks such activity might be very instructive. Yes, I think justice can be served quite well with spankings all the way around."

**AN: Should the punishments be racheted up or down? Reactions?**


	93. Chapter 93: Bold Moves

**Ch. 93 Bold Moves**

**ANA POV**

"Taylor can you stop at a supermarket on the way back to the Four Seasons?" I ask with a wicked gleam in my eyes. "I just need a few items." Christian looks at me warily but finally nods in agreement when I gave him my sexy, hooded eye look.

"So, this is part of my…punishment?" he inquires with his mega-watt smile pasted on his face. I give him a naughty smirk in return.

I whisper what I need to buy in Gail's ear and she obtains it within the first ten minutes of our stop at the grocery store. I'm still wearing my cover-up and Christian would never allow me to leave the SUV while dressed this way. Especially given what just happened at the caves. Once that's done, we're on our way to our date with our own personal system of justice.

"Okay, angel, here we are," Christian announces when we arrive back at our hotel suite. He takes the wrapped package from me and sets it on the nightstand near the bed. His hands then immediately pull off my cover-up to reveal my string bikini.

"I love that design and fabric…now let's get it off you," he suggests in a giddy fashion as his graceful fingers tug at the strings.

"Well, let's get you naked as well," I retort while shoving his board shorts off those slim, sexy hips. Now he's standing before me looking like a come to life Greek sculpture of male perfection. How did I get so lucky?

"You're very skilled at getting my suit off," I note and watch as the top and bottom of my new bikini are quickly tossed in the corner of our suite. He's always so eager.

"I'm motivated, baby," he says while bending down to quickly suck and lick my neck and then each of my cheeks. It feels so good when his lips make contact with my skin.

"When do we get to the spanking routines?" I ask with a bit of trepidation.

"Patience, Anastasia. Since, you're the one who broke the law, we do this my way."

"Your way? I thought we had equivalent punishments. Why should I go first?"

"Because I'm the policeman and that's what I'm trained to do, Ms. perpetrator," he claims with a stern look. I note, however, that the expression in Christian's eyes reveal that he's feeling uncertain and vulnerable.

Just as I'm about to protest and take something from my package, my eyes focus on Christian's chest and I see the scars that cover his upper torso. My heart stutters and tears come to my eyes as I see that lost little boy look.

I'd better be careful with his punishment. Our role play could spark some of his PTSD issues. I thought I'd begin by spanking him soundly with the paddle. But, I change my mind when I see the fear in his eyes.

"Since you can't spank me over your knee, I thought we could try paddles…you know, ping pong paddles," I suggest with enthusiasm. "We can each take a turn paddling the other's behind a bit. Is that alright?" I ask while passing him a green paddle with my dominant hand.

"No turn taking, Ana. I'm going to paddle you first, is that understood?" he asks with a pinched and now firmly wary look on his face. This is getting intense rather quickly.

He takes the paddle and studies it for a moment, while a devilish look crosses his face. He sits down on the mattress and gestures for me to approach him. I stand next to his left side and balance myself by placing my right hand on his shoulder.

"Turn around with your back to me," he orders with a hoarse voice. I do as he commands. He runs his hands over each of my butt cheeks and squeezes them gently. "Now turn to the right so that you're looking at the wall…," he huffs out with desire. He pulls my hips toward him until my rear is at the same level as his arm.

My spanking begins. He gives me five consecutive swats with the paddle. The soft texture of the paddle cushions his blows so that I hardly feel any pain. He pauses between each swat to examine the effect it's had on my mood and my skin. It's warm and glowing after two firm swats. He licks his lips with pleasure as he notes the effect that the paddles have on my derriere. Naughty boy!

After the first five, I'm starting to get wet and excited myself. The reason for my sexual stimulation is that I hear Christian's ragged breathing and realize that he's enjoying it.

"I need to stop now, Anastasia, as I don't want to hurt you. But I will admit that I'm getting turned on by the color your skin is turning with each swat."

"I'm stunned that I'm getting sexually titillated by the paddling, too," I admit at last. "I'd always thought about the horror of beltings from Richard Dawson and now…I don't mind this at all…" I trail off. This marks a change in our sexual pattern. I feel soothed by the realization that I can trust Christian during these adventures.

"How about if I paddle you now?" I ask with caution. I know Christian's reactions might not go as expected, especially given his history with Elena.

"Alright," he barely whispers as he stands up to face me. He's frightened, and at the same time, trusts that I will not hurt him. But I no longer have the desire to swat this beautiful man who is my husband. I think of what he experienced at Elena's knee. The paddling works fine for me but now I realize that it's wrong to strike Christian, in any way. He will never be capable of enjoying that sort of interaction with me. In some respects, he's still a stranger to me. It's time for me to change plans.

He closes his eyes against the assault he expects from me. I note a range of emotions crossing his face. Instead of hitting him with a paddle, I put it down. My tears begin falling and they splash down my cheeks. "Oh baby, I can't paddle you. What I want is to kiss you all over," I assert. He looks at me with surprise and then relief as his thumb brushes away my tears.

Then I let my lips brush soft, damp kisses down his arms, across his shoulders and then his chest. My contact with his naked flesh is so gentle it's barely there. He smiles with affection as I take him to the mattress and push him down on it. The bed dips as he spreads himself flat on his back, on the mattress. He opens his eyes and sees that I am now sitting up, straddling his abdomen with my knees bent. "Where would you like my lips?"

"On my neck and my face," he admits while I place sweet, soothing kisses up and down his neck, then make my way to his prickly cheeks, with a brief stop on his lips. But I don't stop there. I reach for his arms and kiss my way down them, all the way to his long elegant hands. I plant kisses in the center of each of Christian's palms.

"You're mine, Christian," I whisper in his ear before kissing his chiseled lips with nothing but pure love in mine.

"You've just touched a nerve in me, Ana. Something so deep and meaningful that I'm soothed in my very essence. I know that you love me with all your heart and soul, now… Your sensitivity to my anxiety and fear is phenomenal," he groans with a raw emotion that I've never heard before. "Thank you, baby, for caring so much about me."

Then his hand pulls my head toward his and in the next instant his tongue probes my mouth with a passionate hunger and need that surprises both of us in its intensity. He kisses me thoroughly, as though he's a drowning man. His lips then move to a spot right behind my left ear that send shivers through me. Then he nibbles my ear lobe as my libido ratchets up.

Next, he whispers against my ear, "I need to take you now, angel. Can I get on top, baby?"

"Yes, Christian, please," I comply as I'm liquid heat above him. He sits up then and gently shifts me beneath him. The accordion wire with tie is quickly slipped on my wrist and then attached to the metal frame of our bed.

He looks at me with wonder and then whispers as if he's praying. "Look at you, my beautiful wife. You're glowing with desire. I don't deserve you, but I'm not about to forego my good luck." He places each of his arms beside my head to balance himself.

Then, his mouth travels down to my nipples as his tongue starts to tease them. He licks one then the other. That contact alone starts a fluttering sensation deep in my core. Soon, he's filled his mouth with more than the areola and sucks gently. The stimulation sends waves of desire through me.

"You're so nice and full," he comments once he lets go of one and heads toward the other. "The taste and scent of you…is what those jerks who looked at you today…will never know."

I feel myself tighten and a contraction in my womb as Christian works his fingers as well as his lips over my overheated torso. Then he looks into my essence as our eyes lock together. I'm wet and ready for him. Slowly and with great care, he nudges his hardened penis into my very core. He tugs my body to his as we connect in the deepest possible way.

"Anastasia, I'm so damned happy to be your husband…I love you so very much," he professes as he flexes his hips and starts pulsing away within me.

All I can manage to do is hold him with one hand and mumble, "Yes, this feels so right," as we lose ourselves to the passion and joy of the moment. My hips arch up to meet his rhythm and it's magic.

He pulls back almost to my opening and then slides into my vagina repeatedly with loud moans.

"Oh, Christian...you make me so happy and…satisfied," I proclaim as he now surges into me with abandon.

"Oh, Ana," he exclaims, as he quickens the pace of our encounter. "Give it to me."

"I'm almost there, Christian. I'm so ready." I'm quivering with excitement as I feel my temperature rise when I near my climax. His lips are gently making contact with my neck but they move to various locations on it as he pumps away on me.

Christian's eyes have glazed over as he glides in and then nearly out of my canal. I want him to meld with me but know that's not possible. We're as close to merging as two beings could possibly be and yet it's not enough for me.

"You are mine Anastasia…Only mine, baby, tell me again...," he chants.

"Yours..," I admit as my mind revels in the truth of the claim and my heart finally understands the commitment implied by that promise.

"You're so close to coming, baby," he whispers in my ear as he fills me again and again with his wondrous tool. "Let go for me, please."

"I don't ever want this to end…You feel so good inside me, baby. Like a rod of lightning," I utter raggedly while listening to the soft sucking sounds our contact makes.

"Ana, that image is so…sexy, angel. My rod is always hot for you. You're so warm and…tight…and wet," he manages to say in between thrusts.

"Are you ready to come, Christian?" I ask just as I'm about to lose it.

"No, not yet, baby" he asserts and pulls himself out again before slamming back into me. Then he holds himself rigid and tight against my g-spot. "I want to feel you squeeze me," he urges before starting to pulse again.

"Ah...I'm on the razor's edge, Christian," I assure him as I tighten myself around him and squeeze with every ounce of energy I can muster.

"Oh, hell, that's good Ana. I can't believe how tight you feel around me," he exclaims with passion.

"_I can't squeeze any harder,_" I moan as I let the sensations consume me.

"Yes you can; squeeze me like that again, baby. Get it all out...you're coming soon...getting tighter, baby...," he urges as though he's my coach.

"Oh Christian…yes," I scream as my neck arches off the pillow. My body spasms...and my mind with it. "_I'm coming_...baby," I announce as I clench him more fully inside me. The sensations are nearly overwhelming my body. They spiral around me like a whirlwind.

I push myself up against him and pleasure rolls over me again. Then, I _explode in a final orgasmic frenzy, everywhere__._

And when I finally let all that tension go, I watch as my man lets himself luxuriate in a full blown release as well. The look in his eyes and on his face is nearly feral and possibly not of this world. I can feel Christian spasm...strong and powerful bursts of liquid start pulsing into me. His release sets off another series of explosions deep within. He collapses on me as we ride the sensations out together. We've lost all sense of space and time as we float in our post orgasmic state.

"God, Ana, see how good we are together?" he asks with nothing but joy on his face.

"Yes, Christian. We are so good together," I huff in agreement as well as exhaustion. "It doesn't get any better than this."

**AN: SURPRISED THAT ANA BACKTRACKED ON CG'S PUNISHMENT? WAS SHE READING THE SIGNALS CORRECLY?**


	94. Chapter 94: Six Weeks Later

**Ch. 94 Six Weeks Later**

**ANA POV**

The night I got pregnant happened when we played with the chocolate pudding and whipped cream. That was so incredible; actually it was delightful. We were lost in the game and each other, for most of the night. Christian seemed beside himself and writhing in ecstasy as I covered his most prized body part in a huge dollop of pudding. I took my time methodically licking off every last vestige of the dessert. Christian's emissions, when I took him in, were impressive. I must have gained two pounds from the amount of material I ingested while sucking him clean. Tongues and mouths are amazing organs, period. Even more so, when used creatively.

What shocked him most, happened when I squirted some whipped cream at the opening of his anus. This event occurred when he least expected it. I like to keep Christian on his toes, or should I say,on his ass? It happened so quickly that it took both of us by surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ana?" he cried out when I gave a vigorous push to the Redi-Whip nozzle that I placed near the area. His hand immediately moved into a protective gesture to prevent further deposits. This occurred just after we polished off the chocolate pudding.

"Just a little experiment," I chuckled as the cream settled into place. I'd hidden the Redi-Whip under the bed and Christian had no idea I was about to assault him with it.

"How do you intend to remove it?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eye but a wary expression on his face. I tilted my head and shook it a bit before answering. He needed some time to digest my unexpected move.

"You'll find out," I winked as I sat up beside him with the naughtiest look on my face. Shortly thereafter I inserted my index finger into the foam. Then I looked at him boldly and shoved my finger in his opening a bit. Then I withdrew it and licked the cream off my digit. Christian's eyes grew wide with astonishment for just a flicker before he went into action. That move clicked something on.

"You shouldn't have done that," came his wicked as sin response. Then he grabbed the container from me and sprayed a large deposit of foam into my corresponding body area. A certain part of my anatomy got oriented that night in ways that only a sexpert like Christian Grey could have devised. My range of physical skills got notched up a few degrees higher just then. The stakes between us were raised that night with my daring move and they're never coming down again, as far as I'm concerned.

When I finished eating desert off Christian's body, he started in on me. Christian's face was covered in some much pudding and whipped cream that I could hardly make him out. His burning grey eyes were the giveaway, though, since they turned nearly black from desire. Of course, I felt every stroke of his tongue, mouth, tool, and fingers. It's amazing how delicious the combination of whipped cream and chocolate pudding can be, in the right places.

"That was a world class dessert, baby," Christian mumbled as his tongue licked while his mouth sucked and swallowed the remnants that were resting in my folds. My response consisted of a series of guttural grunts and moans as I felt wave after wave of pleasure engulf my being. Then he brought out his big toys. I get excited just remembering the evening now.

That's why I'm sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Green's office for my chat with the obstetrician for what I assume is my first prenatal visit. I'd guess that I'm six weeks along. A few days after our dessert sex, I had some cramping and very slight bleeding from the vagina. It wasn't my period. My instincts told me that the fertilized egg implanted itself in my uterus when that event happened.

Most people wouldn't notice any difference in my appearance but I feel dramatically different from normal. Since Christian knows my body better than I do; he's also aware of the subtle changes.

Just about a week after we returned from our honeymoon, I noticed a creamy white discharge from my vagina. That was followed by enlarged and swollen breasts. Even worse, my feet were swelling and I was feeling a bit nauseous every morning. I didn't like the changes to my body.

"Your nipples are growing darker…and bigger," Christian commented with glee as he took off my bra that night. His hands massaged my breasts gently before his mouth sought them out.

"Yeah and they're feeling really tender so don't suck too hard," I commanded in a somewhat irritated tone of voice. That's another issue, I started getting crabby and my moods began shifting.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry…Do you think you're pregnant?" he asked with concern, and growing joy, while circling his fingers around my areola. That felt really sexy.

"Well I missed my period last week but we can take a home pregnancy test to be sure. However, my symptoms are the same as before…By the way, you can keep that action up," I say to encourage what he's doing to my libido.

"That's good to know cause I'm enjoying playing with your big boobs," he joked while licking my nipples.

"Well, if I'm pregnant you're going to have to deal with a bigger Ana, all the way around," I admit with some regret. My feet don't look like they belong to me and even my legs look thicker. I've already gained two pounds. If this is just the start of the changes in my body, I'm getting a bit spooked.

"More of you to love," came his five star response. The very next day, Christian brought home two pregnancy kits. Both indicated positive results. Now it's real. I have no doubt that I'm pregnant.

"Looks like my contribution our family project has resulted in a hit," he gushed like a teenager who'd just passed his first driving test. His boyish grin and excitement felt palpable. He was far more enthusiastic than I felt. Just to be sure, though, I went to visit Dr. Green. I worried about whether I'd have another miscarriage.

"I'm not surprised with the intensity and pace of how we made love during our honeymoon…and I used no protection whatsoever. You're a force of nature, Christian. You and your candy bar…that is," I kid. When he smiles and that mega-watt full toothed look appears, I'm lost to him.

When I finally see Dr. Green, I'm alone. Christian had an out of town business trip to Toronto and I asked Sawyer to drive me there and to wait outside.

"What's your concern today, Mrs. Grey?" she asks in a kind manner while entering the examination room. I'm always comfortable with her professional approach to our relationship.

"Once again, I think I'm pregnant…I've had a missed period, a positive OTC pregnancy test, I'm nauseated, bloated and gaining weight. Unlike what happened three months' ago, we planned this one," I admit with a big smile. Somehow, though, I'm feeling a bit off. My anxiety level shoots up. Why am I feeling so strange?

"I'm going to give you a pelvic exam and then take a blood sample," she informs me. "What was the date of your last menstrual period?"

I tell her as much as I can remember about the dates as well as my symptoms. After she examines my uterus and looks me over, she gives me a sweet smile.

"We can't be positive until we see your HCG levels but I'd say it all looks right and your uterus is enlarged…are you urinating more than usual or constipated? What about headaches, backaches or dizziness?" Dr. Green asks while holding her stethoscope.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I've been running to the bathroom much more often these past few weeks and having mild headaches about once per week."

"Alright, Ana, we should have the results in a day or so. In the meantime, I want you to start taking prenatal vitamins and eating more protein. If your HCG levels are elevated, as we both suspect they will be, I need to see you in two weeks to run an ultrasound. We may be able to hear the heartbeat by then," she tells me with pleasure while entering the prescription order on the computer.

I nearly skip out of Dr. Green's office as I head back to my lonely night at Escala. I call Christian to tell him a bit more about the doctor's visit. He's quite thrilled with my report. Then I get onto Web MD and read more about the various stages of pregnancy. I can expect to feel fatigued, moody and achy from here on in. I'll be nauseated for the next three months. I sigh. At least it won't last forever. Then I think about the end result and nearly burst with happiness. I think of our little infant and our growing family.

The email from Dr. Green's office the next day tells me exactly what I expect. I'm pregnant and due in a little over eight months' time. I make my ultrasound appointment. A chill runs through me. I swallow and look down at my flat stomach. I'm going to be a mother. This is momentous. There's no turning back. I run to the toilet and vomit. Then I call Christian since it's after 5pm.

"We're going to be parents, Christian…Can you come home right away?" I ask when he picks up. "I want to go out for dinner, tonight!" He must think I sound like a machine and that's how I'm feeling as well.

"Great…Alright, we're celebrating our new status!" Christian adds with excitement. "Baby, I'm so happy. You're going to make a fabulous mother… I'll try to be a good father."

"I know you'll be a great father… we need to discuss something, though," I say while hardly able to calm down. Why can't I shake my anxiety? My mood perplexes me.

Christian's tone goes from ecstatic to concerned in under six seconds, "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"A quiet little Italian Trattoria," I tell him with a shaking voice. Suddenly, I'm on the verge of tears.

"I know just the place…What's wrong, Anastasia?" Christian sounds more than alarmed as he listens to my ragged breaths.

"We'll talk over dinner," I say as I end the call. I cry for five minutes straight.

By the time, Christian picks me up for dinner, I'm a mass of nerves. As soon as he sees me, he holds my face between his hands and kisses me thoroughly. Then he rocks me in his arms for a full three minutes before pausing to look me in the eyes.

"Are you frightened about having a baby, Anastasia?" He's petting my back as we talk.

"Somewhat, yes…but I'm overwhelmed with the entire experience of pregnancy, at the moment."

"Are you telling me that you don't want to be pregnant?" Christian asks with a horror struck look on his face. I can see the pained look in his eyes as the question is probed.

"Have no doubt, Christian, I want our baby…it's just that I don't like the idea of what I'll have to endure to get there…," I confess and start crying my eyes out again. "I'm going to turn into a blimp and feel miserable for months on end…and I'll be crabby with headaches, fatigue and everything."

By now my tears are falling freely and I'm trembling from every limb. "You won't like the way I look anymore. My hips will expand and let's not even talk about my stomach…," I moan and then put my head down on his shoulder.

"Anastasia…look at me," Christian demands in his best CEO tone. Slowly I pick my head up and look him fully in the eyes. He's more beautiful today than ever and I can't help but drink in his amazing appearance. That chiseled jaw, high cheek bones, perfect nose, burning intense grey eyes and mop of wondrous copper hair have me drooling. His hand finds it way under my chin and he lifts it so my eyes are level with his.

"We're in this pregnancy together, baby," he assures me. "I promised to love you forever and that means through thick and thin. I wish you didn't have to go through all this misery to have our baby but it's nature's way. Besides, you'll always be beautiful to me."

"Can we hire a surrogate mother to take it from here?" I joke.

"Is that what you really want to do? It's possible and we'd have no trouble making that happen. The only problem is that we'd have to transfer your growing embryo to another woman's womb and it's a bit late for that," Christian tells me in a deadly serious manner.

That's when I burst out laughing. "Don't be absurd Christian…I'm perfectly capable of seeing our pregnancy through to the end. I'm young, healthy and strong. It's just that I have the jitters over how much I'm going to change…and I have to do this all by myself. You can't share the experience with me."

"I wish I could share the burden with you, angel. But, don't worry, I'll help you with every phase of it. We're a team and I'm going to cheer you on at every step. You and our baby are my top priority, Ana. Now let's eat and celebrate our pregnancy," he says with a wink and a kiss to my nose.

**AN: SURPRISED AT ANA'S REACTION? OR CG'S RESPONSE? ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHAT THEY CAN DO ABOUT HER MOODS?**


	95. Chapter 95: Scans

**Ch. 95 Scans**

**CG POV**

Anastasia and I are sitting in Dr. Green's office waiting for an ultrasound test. It's been almost eight weeks since I impregnated my angel. She's been so anxious ever since finding out that we're going to be parents. To tell the truth, I'm scared shitless myself. However, we've got many long months to get used to the idea. Our child will be the ultimate bond between us. We haven't told anyone about our condition yet but that's going to change after we learn of our results, today.

The physician's assistant comes to see us before the procedure and explains some of what's going to happen to Ana.

"You'll be having a transabdominal ultrasonogram today. That means we're going to put the scanning device outside your body and across your tummy. Nothing will be inserted inside you. We'll put a cool gel on your abdominal area first and then you'll be able to look at the screen as we scan. It's very simple. Any questions?"

"Will we be able to see pictures of the baby using just the sound waves?" Ana asks with a tremble of excitement in her voice. She's shaking life a leaf.

"Typically, if you're about six weeks or more into the pregnancy you'll be able to see the shape of the embryo. This scan is also an excellent way to date the development of your pregnancy. Most women really love the procedure and the results are amazing…Ready?"

Ana takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly. Then she nods her head affirmatively and looks at me while biting her bottom lip. I pull her gently toward me. I need to be strong for her. My game face is firmly in place.

My poor baby. She's so young and innocent herself; she's barely out of adolescence. I'm a selfish bastard for knocking her up but I love her so much. I can hardly keep my hands off of her. My sexual appetite knows few bounds and she's the target of my desire. Besides, Ana's always so receptive to my sexual advances. The look on her face when I fill her up amazes me; it's such a thrill to see how much she needs and wants me. Of course, lately, our sex life has dwindled.

We're both excited as we enter the examining room and Ana gets into her gown. I help her with her clothes and give her a kiss on the forehead before sitting in a chair in the corner. The young, blond technician comes in dressed in scrubs and stares at me with a look of wonder of her face. She swallows and blushes a bit before speaking. What is her problem? Hasn't she ever seen a pretty package before or is she merely impressed with my wealth? Get a grip. Ana scowls and so do I. I stand behind the examining table and put my hand on Anastasia's head. That helps the technician restore perspective..

When the scan begins, the first thing we hear is a fluttering sound. The tech tells us that we're hearing the heartbeat.

"Usually, it's about 130-160 beats per minute. Except in this case…there may be something else going on. There seems to be an echo…, " she says cautiously.

Ana and I look at each other with alarm. The scan starts displaying pictures next. Then we notice two sac like structures. We see something about the size of a salamander; then two salamanders.

"Alright, what you're seeing are two yolk sacs inside the main gestational sac. Do you know what that means?"

Ana croaks out what we've both suspected. "That, I'm a…pregnant with twins?"

"That's right. You're actually hearing two heartbeats and since there are two sacs inside the first, it means that the original embryo has divided…You're going to have monozygotic twins."

The room goes deadly silent for a second before Anastasia speaks in a barely audible voice. "We're going to have identical twins? Oh. My. Stars…Can you tell what their sex happens to be yet?"

"That right, you've got identicals. We can just detect their crowns and rumps. We're able to measure the CRL now which is their length from head to their bottoms. From this view, it seems your twins have a gestational age of approximately eight weeks. It's a bit early to detect their sex yet. However we can repeat the procedure in a few weeks and should be able to make a determination at that time. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Grey… We'll send these scans to you electronically...Would you like some privacy now?"

"Yes, please," I state with authority, though I'm about to collapse from shock. "When can we speak with Dr. Green about the results?"

"She'll join you in just a few minutes. Let me signal her," the tech assures us as she exits the scanning room discretely.

"Are you okay, Anastasia?" I ask tentatively. She's been rather quiet since seeing the photos. I guess I was shooting a lot of potent mojo into my wife during our honeymoon. I never dreamed it would result in two pregnancies; I'm a stud.

"I'm stunned, Christian. We're going to have two at once…," Ana chants and looks at me with a delirious expression on her face. "I guess we should have thought that was possible. You're an identical twin, after all, and these kinds of things have a genetic basis."

I'm having a hard time focusing and catching my breath but I've got to keep it together for my angel. The pictures make it all real. I might have to go drinking tonight with Elliott to recover. Maybe I also ought to visit Bryan and have another sweat lodge cleansing with my genetic twin.

"Hey, at this rate, we'll be done with childrearing by the time we're in our forties. We'll have both our children at once," I say with a phony smile on my face. That's if we live to the age of forty. Twins might kill us.

Ana's taking her gown off and getting dressed as we talk. "Well we'll be filling up our new home quickly," she laughs at last.

"We'll hire two nannies for 24/7 care," I assure her with my usual intensity. Ana giggles at my solution. That's such a lovely sound. I haven't heard many giggles lately.

Dr. Green enters the room then and gestures that we ought to sit down. Ana scoots up on the examining table while I stand next to it and put my arm around Ana's waist. The doctor smiles broadly at the two of us. I'm sure she realizes how shocked and unprepared we were for the news that we're going to have two little ones.

"Congratulations, Ana and Christian…you're starting off your marriage with a bang," she jokes and then looks with care into Anastasia's face.

"We wanted a little one quickly, but now that we've got two on the way, I'm a bit overwhelmed," Ana admits and I pull her into a side hug to soothe her.

"We can put you in touch with a few Mother of Twins' groups for advice…and you'll have plenty of resources for childcare support, I assume, but we're getting ahead of ourselves here," Dr. Green responds and then continues to focus on the pregnancy. She's not going to mince words with us and I appreciate her approach. We need to know the full story.

"I want you both to know that you're at a somewhat increased risk during this pregnancy since you're having multiple births," she states in a matter of fact manner.

Damn. My anxiety level shoots through the roof when I hear the term 'increased risk'. If I ever dream of impregnating Ana again, we're definitely using a surrogate.

"What does that mean exactly?" Ana pipes up when she notes my familiar signals of anxiety.

"We'll have to monitor you more often than woman who have single births. That's for things like gestational diabetes and high blood pressure," Dr. Green tells Ana with a reassuring look. "However, those problems tend to be more common with pregnant women in their thirties. Since you're only twenty-two years old, you shouldn't have those symptoms at all."

Dr. Green's method of explaining our situation calms me a bit. It's Ana that I'm worried about now. Ana looks like a deer caught in the headlights and speaks as though she's in a trance. "Will my morning sickness last for a longer period of time?"

"Oh no, it should subside at 12-14 weeks just like any other pregnancy, so you'll be over it in a month or so…Have you had a lot of nausea, Anastasia?"

"Well, some, though I'm usually able to fill my stomach by noon or so," she admits with a smirk.

"That's really good…and I see from the chart that you've gained some weight," Dr. Green encourages her. That makes me feel reassured. She's been eating well in the evenings; I can attest to that.

"What about having sexual intercourse? Can we continue to have penetrative sex?" I probe since I've been feeling a bit deprived lately. We're only having sex once a day and it's killing me. Ana's morning sickness means she's strictly off limits at that time.

"Well, Christian, the good news is that once Ana's over the morning sickness phase of her pregnancy, she'll be feeling more sexually aroused. The second trimester hormones often brings on a strong sex drive among women. So, if you're feeling deprived now, it won't be for much longer…" she chuckles. I guess she's called my number.

"Really? That's good to know…what about during the third trimester?" I push for more perspective and look at Ana with longing. My wife shakes her head at my needs and blushes. But, she's got needs too.

"Since Ana'll be gaining much more weight during that trimester, she'll be feeling bloated…her hands, feet and legs will swell. The last month won't be filled with comfort. But, you can help by giving Ana massages and thinking of creative ways to satisfy both her and yourself," Dr. Green tells me like I'm a twelve year old. Well, she's probably right. Dr. Flynn once told me that I never did work through my developmental tasks of adolescence properly. I'm a perpetual teenager at the age of 28.

"So, we can have sex as long as we're comfortable and it's not too rough?" Ana asks with concern. She knows what our priorities happen to be.

"That's right. You're not going to hurt the fetuses by having intercourse… I should tell you, however, that women who are pregnant with twins often go into early labor and they have a significantly higher rate of caesarian births," the doctor advises us both in her most soothing bedside manner. "Don't worry; we're going to do everything possible to make sure that all goes well."

What the hell! My gut wrenches when I hear the word caesarian as I'm thinking about surgery. Ana would be put under an anesthetic. Holy shit. She's never getting pregnant again…not ever. What were we thinking when we thought it would be great to have a family while she's still so young? I'm such a vile creature for not researching these issues carefully.

"Thanks for being so forthright about the issues…I feel that I'm in good hands, Dr. Green," Ana assures her with a nod. "Is there anything else we need to know about the pregnancy?"

"Thank you Anastasia! You are in good hands…I think we've covered the basics now and I'm sure you'll be reading more about your risks on the internet. The only other matter is prescribing you a higher dose of folic acid to assure proper development of the twins. Let's make an appointment for your next ultrasound now," Dr. Green concludes with a warm smile, as she turns us over to her physician's assistant.

"Are you ready to head to Escala?" I suggest as we leave the office. "We have a lot to talk about, angel."

"I think we should call a family conference, soon, at your parents' place," she tells me with confidence. "I feel the need to share our news and get some support. I'm thrilled and terrified at the same time, Christian."

I put in a call to my mother immediately. It's 3:30pm. I leave a voice mail message that asks whether we can come over for dinner soon. Grace calls back in fifteen minutes and invites us to dinner this evening.

"Any chance that Mia and Elliott can be there, too?" I ask in a nonchalant way. Of course, I'm not fooling anyone with such an unusual request.

"What is it, Christian? Are you and Ana going to make some sort of announcement?" Grace anticipates.

"We'll tell you at 7pm. Maybe." I say with a laugh and then click off.

Then I turn to Ana for a long hug and kiss. "We've really done it now, baby. Twins! I hope we have two little girls, just like you."

At the rate we're going, we'll have two little Christians, and they'll be hell on wheels," Ana jokes as she returns my kiss with enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to see the look on Mia's face when we tell her she's going to be an aunt," I muse.

"Grace will be thrilled…and think about your grandparents!" Ana exclaims with glee. At last, she's getting comfortable with the thought of being a mother. There's nothing like the family connection and support to ease us into the next phase of our life.

"Elliott's going to be ribbing us mercilessly for the next six months." I think longingly about slugging back a few ounces of vodka with him later tonight. I'm going to need it.

"I'm so glad that I married into the Trevelyan-Grey family…Oh, I need to call Carla and tell Ray, too."

**AN: SO, IT'S GOING TO BE TWINS! DO YOU PREFER GIRLS OR BOYS? HOW WILL THE FAMILY REACT?**


	96. Chapter 96: The News

**Ch. 96 The News**

**CG POV**

I'm holding Ana's hand during the entire drive to my parents' home. She's smiling but distracted by her own thoughts. At the moment, she looks as though she's literally glowing. I wonder if it's due to the pregnancy or to the news that we're having both our children in one go round or a combination of both. Whatever the reason, Anastasia looks amazing. Her cheeks show a healthy blush and her eyes and skin look as though they're lit from within.

"Do you have any preference about whether we'll have girls or boys?" I ask with concern. I don't know if Ana has a clue about how rowdy young boys can be since she was an only child and very mild mannered, at that. I seem to recall that Grace was rather overwhelmed with Elliott and me during those early years. We ruined a lot of everything when we wrestled or played combat games with one another; and that seemed to happen on a daily basis. Poor Anastasia.

"Oh, Christian, I just hope the babies are healthy and strong. I'm still reeling from the news that we're going to have twins…Maybe I should join one of those on-line Mothers of Twins forums and get all the advice I can about rearing two at once," she tells me with a shy nod of the head.

"Are you happy about the news?" I'm nearly holding my breath as I ask her the question.

"It's what we wanted and we've got the resources and now…the home for our family…so yes, I'm happy," she admits and kisses me on the cheek. I sigh and sag with relief. I know she was feeling ambivalent about being a young mother before our wedding. I hope the notion of twins hasn't freaked her out though. I rub my thumb across her knuckles to reassure her.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll get you whatever help you need or want…By the way, Claude has a sister, Cleo, who's known for getting birthing mothers into great shape within weeks of delivery. She'll have you in shape to tend to the twins in no time flat."

"Gee thanks! Worried that I'll look like a stretched out bag after I've given birth to twins, Christian?" she chides and pats her tummy.

"I'll love you no matter what you look like, angel. With your genes, I'm sure you'll look great, though," I assure her. Ana could never disappoint me, physically. It's the chemistry between us that matters.

"Well, I've got to keep you interested and coming back for more…so yes, I'll be working out with Claude and Cleo for a few hours every day," she jests while sticking out her tongue at me.

"My palm twitches, baby, so watch the sarcasm," I warn while nuzzling her face. "I don't care if you're pregnant or not. You can still get swatted."

"Christian, I'm so happy that we're going to become a complete family in a little over six months…We're going to be phenomenal as parents," she promises me with growing confidence. So glad she's feeling confident, because I'm not there yet.

"I may have to see Dr. Flynn for daily sessions, to learn how to be patient with children," I confess in a half serious frame of mind. I can imagine meditating, in addition to kickboxing, to stay in control.

Ana giggles and adds, "We'll both need daily sessions with EMDR from the trauma of raising twins."

Then, we're at the door of my parents' home and Grace greets us with an enthusiastic hug. "Oh kids, you both look so excited…are you ready to move into your new home or is Elliott still remodeling the kitchen?"

"We're just about done with the kitchen but Elliott may need to make some adjustments to the bedrooms before the big move," I divulge and twitch my eyebrows. Grace has a knowing look on her face when she processes my last remark. "By the way, who's here for dinner?"

"Would you believe that I've gathered everyone in our nuclear family as well as my parents for dinner this evening? It's my lucky day," Grace chuckles as we make our way to the family room. For some reason, I can't keep the smile off of my face. It pleases me to no end that we're going to have the chance to share our news with the great grandparents, on the Trevelyan side, as well as my immediate family.

"So, how are the newlyweds doing?" Carrick asks while pouring drinks for the others. We nod as one. "By the way, what can I get you two to drink?"

I look at Ana. "I'll have an appletini but Ana will have sparkling water ," I assert and she agrees at once. Carrick pauses in his preparations for just a beat but says nothing other than a nod.

Elliott and Kate hold their wine glasses and salute us as we enter. "We were just discussing our wedding date," Elliott announces. "Do you think you can fit us in for a spring fling?"

"I guess," I begin but Ana shakes her head no. "Err…why not make it next June? You know, the weather will be better by then."

"We'd prefer to have the wedding sooner rather than later," Kate asserts and looks at Ana for her cue.

"I vote for early summer," Ana concurs as we're both thinking the same thing. Ana's due in late March. It'll take a couple of months to get her figure back and June would be reasonable.

"Are your parents' going to host the wedding at their estate?" Mia asks Kate with her usual enthusiasm.

"Oh, yeah, my mother wants to invite half of Seattle. She's got all her social connections and dues to pay among the country club set," Kate sighs with frustration. "Mom would prefer a June wedding, though."

"If you need any help, just give me a shout," Mia offers with pride. "Now that I've done Ana and Christian's big day with such success, I'm in real demand."

"Gotcha…Well, bestie, what do you say? Is June better for the two of you?" Kate pleads and looks at Ana since she's to be her Matron of Honor.

"Definitely, June," Ana states firmly and looks into Kate's eyes with meaning. Kate picks up on the signal immediately and nods discretely. Her eyes travel to Ana's waist.

"Oh…so it's looking like June will work best, then," Kate tells Elliott who hasn't got a clue. He shrugs his approval. Kate's leading him around by the hook in his nose and he doesn't even know it.

"Why don't we head to the dining room for appetizers?" Grace suggests as she signals the caterers and moves the group along. We're seated across from my grandparents and in the center of the table. My mom's got good instincts for these events.

As we start on our salads, Carrick brings up Elena's estate. "By the way, Christian, just wanted to let you know that we've put Elena Lincoln's home and goods on the market, along with her vehicle." I've put Carrick's firm in charge of handling the disposal of Elena's goods and the disposition of her will.

"Great, dad. Ana and I have decided that the proceeds from that sale will go to a charity for victims of abuse," I announce in my CEO tone of voice. That means there's no negotiating.

"That's so thoughtful of you two. What sort of abuse?" Grandma Trevelyan asks with curiosity and compassion. I'm so happy Grandma Shirley is here to divert our attention from the issue at hand. This discussion could get tricky.

"Oh…child abuse and possibly domestic violence as well," I answer somewhat vaguely. Ana steps in to save the day then.

"Yes, I have a soft spot for child abuse victims," she assures us. "I did some work on the issue during college." She's referring, of course, to her own therapy over Richard Dawson's moves on her during adolescence. However, we both know that my history with Elena has shaped our decision in a profound way. The charity is actually for victims of childhood sexual abuse but my family doesn't need to know that information.

"Did you volunteer at a shelter during college?" Mia asks Ana with interest.

"Yeah, something like an internship," Ana explains as she looks at Kate who knows the story of Ana's stepfather quite well. "It was mind boggling to think what some of those children went through."

"It was so kind of you, Christian, to organize the ceremony for spreading Elena's ashes in the ocean," Grace adds and pats my head as she heads toward the end of the table.

"Well, it was the right thing to do… for her. Too bad that so few people attended the ritual," I note with a bit of irony.

"Well at least our family and some of her business associates were there to honor her memory," Grace concludes. "Are we ready for the entrée? It's filet mignon with shrimp. Surf and Turf."

The group murmurs enthusiastically. While everyone's busy chowing down their food, I'm mentally rehearsing how I want to make our big announcement. I'll wait until we're done with the main course and people are drinking. The news is bound to shock most of the family; especially my sibs. I smirk as I anticipate the look on Elliott's face. By this time tomorrow, half the social media in Seattle will know that I'm going to be the father of twins.

When most of the family has cleared their plates, I tap my fork on the edge of the water glass. That sound surprises everyone but Grace and Anastasia.

"We want to make an announcement," I begin and start looking into the eyes of those gathered around the dining table, "and it will change all of our lives a bit. Some, more so than others."

I hear Mia's sharp intake of breath and see Kate's knowing smirk. Grace smiles broadly since she's guessed some of what we're going to share. Grandma Shirley looks at Ana's face.

"Anastasia and I have just left the doctor's office… All the tests confirm that we're going to be parents in seven months," I nearly shout with joy. I look at Carrick and Grace and see their joy.

Mia's the first to react and she screeches with happiness. "I'm going to be an aunt. Oh, you guys…that's great. Can I babysit it…every week?" Then, she's up and out of her chair as she hugs Ana and then kisses me on the head. Ethan looks surprised but smiles.

"Jeez, Christian, you didn't waste any time, bro…Guess you didn't do much sightseeing on your honeymoon," Elliott snickers in a devilish way.

"Elliott, please," Grade admonishes him and shakes her head. Kate kicks his leg under the table.

"We saw plenty in Hawaii…we're just very thorough," I respond as Ana blushes and looks down at her stomach. She seems a bit uncomfortable but I'm not sure why.

Kate's nodding her head in recognition, "I thought something funny was up. The look on Ana's face told me things were different, even before you two started insisting on a June wedding for Elliott and me. Congrats, Ana and Christian."

"We'll be great grandparents," Shirley muses as she nudges her husband. Len simply nods and smiles.

"This calls for a champagne toast," Grace insists and then heads into the pantry to obtain some bubbly. She returns a moment later with two large bottles of Grande Anne Rose champagne and then a tray of the appropriate glasses. The caterers assist her with the distribution of the stemware and the uncorking ritual.

Carrick stands as soon as the champagne glasses are filled. "I'd like to propose a toast to Ana and Christian and to the newest member of our family. Congratulations!"

Everyone cheers and Elliott hoots. "I knew you two would do it; just surprised it's so soon, guys."

Ana finally starts up with her addition, "Yeah, we decided to start our family young…and, guess what?"

"You know it's gender already?" Mia asks with amazement.

"We don't know the gender yet, but…it's going to be more than one. I'm pregnant with twins!" Ana announces as tears stream down her cheeks. I pull her to my side and kiss her with fervor.

"Twins!" Grace nearly shouts. "Oh my goodness! Christian, you've never done anything in a subtle way. And, besides, you're a twin too…I'm thrilled. By this time next year, we'll have two little babies crawling around the house."

Grandma Shirley nearly faints as she looks at us. "When are you two going to have twins?"

"In late March, if all goes well. We saw them today on an ultra-scan and…we're actually going to have two identical twins."

"Two of the same," Elliott whistles. "You were shooting with a fully loaded weapon there, Christian. I'm guessing it's two boys."

"Who knows about their gender yet and we don't care as long as they're fine. You got that right about my abilities, dude," I say with pride. "I'm nothing if not thorough and efficient."

"Well, we're still in shock over the whole thing since we just learned about the twins today," Ana admits to Grace and the others. Then, it seems that everyone's talking at once as the group erupts with emotion.

"Dr. Green's very experienced with multiple births and she'll be the best possible support for you, Ana," Grace assures her. "But, if I can help in any way, let me know."

"Well, there's one thing that I'd like to discuss with you, right away," Ana tells Grace over the din in the room. "Can we talk a bit in private?"

I hear the concern in Ana's voice as she speaks with Grace. What alarms me more than anything is that I've been kept out of the loop about whatever it is she wants to discuss with my mom. I turn to Ana with shock. "Can I come with you, Ana?"

"For right now, I need some time alone with your mom…Would you mind, Christian?" Ana asks me sweetly. My instincts tell me that something is up but I don't want to push too hard. What could Ana want to keep from me?

Then Elliott turns to me, "Hey, bro, the twin announcement calls for some serious drinking. Want to raid mom and dad's liquor cabinet?"

I nod my approval and indicate that it's vodka that I'm after. Ana leaves the room after everyone's wished her well. The look on her face tells me that something is wrong. I hope she's not having another miscarriage.

**AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK ANA WANTS TO DISCUSS WITH GRACE? **

**MANY THANKS TO SILLYJ FOR THE CHARITY SUGGESTION ABOUT ELENA'S ASSETS. MORE OF YOU VOTED FOR BOYS THAN GIRLS SO THANKS FOR THAT. XXOX. YOU'RE THE BEST.**


	97. Chapter 97: Transitions

**Ch. 97 Transitions**

**ANA POV**

"Grace, I'm feeling quite anxious about…everything," I begin and my lip starts trembling. That's my first step on the path to a full blown crying jag. I just don't want Christian to see me feeling so vulnerable.

Grace holds me in her arms and pats me while I let out all the pent up tension of the past several hours. I cry for quite a few minutes while she comforts me. "I can only imagine what your pregnancy hormones are doing to your psyche…along with your anxieties about the pregnancy itself, the birth and then childrearing."

I hold my head toward the ceiling to avoid getting snot and tears all over Grace's Calvin Klein form fitting shift. "Everything's coming at me and us so quickly and I'm not sure I'll be able to handle it, along with my full-time job."

"Well, I've never been through pregnancy and birth but I have reared three very different children and two of them were rough and tough little boys. Furthermore, I did so while maintaining my full-time career…Do you want my advice?"

"Absolutely…In addition, you managed to keep your marriage strong and that's a top priority for me. Christian will always be first in my life."

"The secret is balance…in all things, really…but especially when it comes to juggling the children, husband, and job. In my view, the major ingredient in the mix is having good support," Grace admits.

"An experienced nanny?" I ask with the image of a live-in matronly but competent childrearing expert in mind. We'll have to start searching for a nanny in a few months. I imagine some hussies with implants and injected lips applying for the job. They'll be sent packing before the interviews even begin.

"For starters, yes, but you'll also need a lot of support from Christian. I know he's over the top with his own anxieties but he's also devoted, loyal, loving, and focused. He'll be an involved father of your twins, I've no doubt. Of course, we're going to help you out as much as possible with childcare vacations…you can only be an effective parent for so many hours per week."

"I'm so pleased to know that all of the Trevelyan-Grey's will be there for us…Thank you so very much, Grace."

"Oh, Ana, you're more than welcome. I can't tell you how thrilled we are to have you as a daughter in law. I think Christian chose well…We actually didn't think he'd ever marry. It took someone with your innocence, brains and composure to reach him."

"Thanks for that, Grace. I love being part of the family. I think nature played a role in our connection as well…but we're definitely a good fit. All the way around."

"And, now you're adding to the family, in a big way. One more thing… Don't forget, you'll need support from your supervisor at work," Grace says with conviction.

"Yeah, Christian will probably have a security detail for the twins, in addition to the nanny. I worry that he'll be too focused on risks and maybe overprotective, though. In terms of my boss, Jack Hyde, he's a father and pretty involved with his own children so he'll understand."

Grace laughs at my joke about the security team for the twins. "Christian's middle name should be 'Risk Averse'. About work, though. You may want to rethink your managerial role at SIP, while the twins are preschoolers, though," Grace mentions and looks at me for my reaction.

"I haven't really thought about the job issues, yet…I know that I definitely want to keep my career going, though. You're right about management issues…I'll be so busy managing the kids that I probably won't need the additional hassle of motivating a bunch of editors and writers at work…Besides, my first love is reading the manuscripts."

"You definitely need to keep the work and family domains separate. If you can do that, one world can actually act as a buffer for the other, in my experience," she assures me with a motherly wink.

"That's a good point, Grace…Maybe Janelle can slide into my managerial slot in the next several months. I'll have time to train and show her a few of the tricks I've mastered…The good news is that I can take up to three months of maternity leave."

"…Now tell me honestly, Ana, are you worried about having two twin boys? I noticed your growing discomfort while Christian and Elliott bantered over dinner,'" Grace begins. I'm so pleased that my mother in law isn't trying to avoid the issues and demonstrates sensitivity to my reactions.

"Well…yes, I wonder how you dealt with the two boys during their early years. I know twins won't be as divergent in their behaviors as Christian and Elliott, obviously."

"My general approach has been to treat each child as an individual…respect them for who they are as unique personalities…but always offer them guidance. I saw my job as a parent as one that involved walking that fine line between nurturing the child but also helping them avoid obvious mistakes. I took my role as an authority seriously and so did Carrick."

"So…not too permissive and not too much of a disciplinarian?"

"Yes, that's it. But, each child was different…Mia needed very little discipline. Elliott needed a lot of it. Christian needed constant reassurance as well as guidance. He was often in his own little world though. He loved music, numbers and gadgets and was able to entertain himself for hours." I smile as I imagine my man drooling over math formulas and learning to operate machines. He also liked fighting.

"I'll need to start reading parenting manuals and so will Christian," I admit as I step back from the conversation.

"Thank goodness you've got months to discuss the issues and to make these transitions," Grace concludes as Christian knocks on the door. Apparently, we're taking too long with our chit-chat and he's growing concerned.

"Is there something wrong, baby?" he inquires while peaking his head around the corner. His irises look huge so I know he's worried.

"Nothing imminent; just getting childrearing advice from your mother…she was telling me what a hellion you were as a child," I jest and open the door to let him join us. Grace laughs and shakes her head.

"I know Elliott and I did a lot of wrestling and competing when we were kids," Christian adds while coming to my side for a hug. I can feel him decompressing as he notes my calm demeanor.

"You were both quite energetic little boys but also very loyal and playful with one another," Grace muses as she flashes on the past.

"Still are…loyal and playful," Christian admits and gives Grace a knowing look.

"You know what?" I ask rhetorically, "I need to let both Ray and Carla know that they're going to be grandparents, with double the fun, in just a little more than six months."

"I'm sure Ray will be thrilled but wonder how Carla will react to the situation," Christian begins speculating as I make the first of two calls.

Christian's insights turn out to be right on target. Ray's thrilled to hear our news but doesn't sound all that shocked about our decision to start a family quickly. Of course, Ray doesn't know a thing about caring for infants. His guidance will kick in once the twins learn to walk and talk though. I flash on a memory of Ray teaching me about self-defense moves.

Carla's reaction shakes me, however. Once she answers her phone, I start in with enthusiasm.

"Mom, Christian and I have great news to share."

"Really? Are you moving to another city?" Carla asks in her usual clueless manner.

"No, mom…we just bought a home and the remodeling's almost done so we're hoping to move in within the month, remember?"

"Oh…yeah, I forgot…so what's your news?"

"You're going to be a grandmother," I simply state and let the news sink in before I add the shocker.

"What? So soon? Were you pregnant before the wedding?" she starts in with her nagging tone.

"No. Apparently, I became pregnant during our honeymoon…so I'm not due until late March," I retort with exasperation. Why can't Carla just be happy for us?

"Well, that's good…But, don't you think it's a bit too soon?" I frown at her resistance to the news. Does she think I'm going to change my mind at this juncture? I imagine a scenario where Carla might be overjoyed to learn that I've miscarried or had an abortion.

"No, we decided we wanted a family right away…before we chicken out and get too comfortable with our carefree married life. You know, jetting off to exotic locations for the weekend," I jest while looking at Christian for his reaction. He merely pulls me into his arms while I continue my contentious exchange with Carla.

"Well, it's your life, Ana…so I'm going to be a granny and I'm not even 45!" she finally states with a mixture of regret and enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and not only that, we're going to be the parents of twins," I add with a final twist . Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Carla.

"You two don't do anything in a small way, do you?" Carla asks with some irritation in her voice. Is she jealous of our good fortune or worried that she'll have to cope with two grandchildren during our visits? It's probably the latter. Perhaps her friends in Georgia will chide her for being a grandmother of more than one at such an early age. Hey, it's not my fault that she gave birth to me at the age of 19.

"Guess not…we're just trying to be efficient by having our two right away," I joke and roll my eyes. Christian chuckles at my gesture.

"That sounds like a Christian Grey answer," Carla laughs, at last. "Well, Congratulations, Ana. Let me know if I can help in any way."

"Will do…tell Bob we send our love. I'll update you when we find out if we're having girls or boys."

"Let's hope it's girls…you wouldn't know how to handle two boys, Ana...Maybe Christian should hire a former military drill sergeant as a nanny, if it's boys."

"Well, mom, I really have to go now. It's late and I've got work tomorrow," I announce in a ploy to get off the phone with Carla, the crab.

"Goodnight, Ana. Give my love and good wishes to your billionaire husband," Carla says while clicking off. Well that response was just downright bitchy. What the hell is going on with Carla? Maybe she's pregnant.

"What's wrong with Carla?" Christian asks as I put my phone away. He can see that I'm displeased with the conversation from the tone of my voice as well as my body language.

"Menopause?...She wasn't thrilled for us…I don't think she wants to be a grandmother, at the age of 42."

"Well it is, what it is…so she was resisting the idea?"

"She was almost trying to talk me out of it. Maybe she was just in shock about the big reveal," I reflect while trying to come to terms with Carla's reaction.

"That's just Carla. She's a perennial child," Christian tells me while kissing my forehead.

"If it were anyone else who responded to our news the way my mom just did, I'd be furious. However, I'm truly adapted to Carla's personality as I'm not surprised at all. In fact, I probably knew what she'd say on an intuitive level, before I made the phone call."

"Carla's response to our pregnancy is such a contrast from the reaction we received from my family."

"I'm so grateful that the Grey's are going to be there for us. They're all the family we really need. The Grey's and Ray, that is. Carla never could function well as a supportive presence," I admit with a resigned attitude. Well, we sure can't pick our parents.

"Let's go home baby and I'll soothe your troubled mind…and body," Christian oozes while running his hands down my torso.

"I think that sounds like the perfect antidote to toxic Carla. I want to feel your loving arms around me all night long," I whisper seductively as I lean against his chest.

"I'll be using more than just my arms, baby…hopefully, I'll be soothing you with a variety of body parts," he tells me while his grey orbs start heating up.

"Bring it on, Grey, along with a few toys as well," I encourage while kissing his sexy lips. That's when I taste his vodka.

"I think we'll go light on the toys tonight…with the exception of my tool," he advises with a sexy as sin look into my baby blues.

"So, you and Elliott were doing quite a bit of celebrating while I chatted with Grace," I observe and lick my lips. That's the only alcohol I'll be ingesting for a while.

"Yeah…we slugged back quite a few shots of it. I'm still adapting to the news of twins…That's why I'm glad that Taylor's going to be the designated driver tonight."

"Me, too," I admit while pulling Christian's mouth to mine for comfort. My tongue invades his mouth with enthusiasm. That seems to sober him up in an instant.

**AN: REACTIONS TO GRACE AND CARLA'S RESPONSES? **


	98. Chapter 98: Probes

**Ch. 98 Probes**

**ANA POV**

I'm on the examining table in Dr. Green's office and we've just begun the ultrascan. I'm now approximately 12 weeks pregnant and all looks good. Christian stands behind me at the head of the table and holds my hand. He's stroking my knuckles with his thumb as we crane our necks to see every little blip.

"Can we see the sex of the fetus now?" I probe since I'm more than curious to know the results.

The technician moves her wand around the outside of my abdominal area for several seconds before the picture becomes clear. "Oh, here it is now…I think we can just detect a…finger like growth extending from the groin area."

"It's a penis," Christian declares with confidence and evident relief. He ought to know a penis when he sees one. "Ana, we're going to have twin boys…but I hope to hell they act like you."

"Yes, I've seen enough of these scans to tell the difference by sex…you're correct, Mr. Grey," the tech confirms and gives us a thumbs up.

"Boys, oh my…were you worried about two little girls, Christian?" I burst out laughing to calm my nerves. I feel mixed about the revelation of their sex. Christian's going to have to cut back on his hours at work to spend time with our miniature versions of fifty shades. So will I. Goddess, help us all.

"Let's put it this way," Christian begins, "I'd be much more capable of understanding the needs and wants of little boys…they pretty much say what they mean…Girls are much too sophisticated for me."

I giggle and he looks at me with wonder. "I hope they look exactly like you with copper colored hair and your amazing grey eyes," I whisper with enthusiasm.

"I hope they inherited your eye and skin color as well as your temperament, baby, or else we'll both have grey hair by the age of 30."

"We can check the genetic codes and for any possible defects through amniocentesis," the tech comments and encourages us. "Not now, but in a few weeks."

"What exactly does that process entail?"

"Around 16 to 18 weeks during your pregnancy is the appropriate time for the procedure…we can insert a fine needle into your abdomen and then push it through to your uterus. We use ultrasound to guide the needle after it's inserted. Once we're placed the needle into your placenta, we withdraw about an ounce of amniotic fluid," she tells us in a professional tone. "We take the fluid from the sac that the twins are growing in as it contains some of their genetic codes." I can feel Christian tensing up as she speaks.

"What can you analyze in the fluid that you withdraw from me?" I ask rather bravely. I'm feeling somewhat nauseous at the thought of having anything inserted into my abdomen, however.

"Developmental and chromosomal problems…For instance, we can check for the fetuses' sex just to make sure. But, Down Syndrome, cystic fibrosis, and muscular dystrophy can be detected from chromosomal material in the amniotic fluid. Since amniocentesis is combined with the ultrasound images, we can also look for defects of the face, limbs, and body organs."

"I don't think I want to imagine what the possible risks could be…but Christian may want to know," I add and shudder at the possibilities. The less I know, the fewer things I'll have to worry needlessly about.

"Yeah. Let's hear about the potential defects that could result…" he concurs as his jaw tenses. Well, he's anything if not thorough, and he'd want to know the full scope of any problems that might develop.

"The chances of Down Syndrome defects are slim, especially because you're both young, but for instance, there might be developmental problems with the mouth like cleft palate or maybe with the ankles and feet with club foot. Sometimes we can see heart defects and problems with other organs. The tests are nearly 100% in accuracy. There's only one half of one percent of them that are faulty."

"Are there risks linked to going through with amniocentesis itself? You know, could the needle somehow come in contact with the fetuses or cause other problems?" I ask while noting that Christian's turning grey and looks more than anxious about the possibilities.

"It's quite unusual but the procedure has been known to cause infections in the mother, and sometimes a miscarriage, but the odds are something like one in a thousand. However, don't worry, there's no reason that you have to undergo this procedure. Everything looks perfect with your twins so far," the tech assures us with a pat on my forearm.

"Would Dr. Green help us make a decision about amniocentesis, if any problems showed up on the ultrascan…in the future?" Christian probes for more information, again.

"Absolutely…most of the time, we recommend amniocentesis for pregnant women over the age of 35 and among those who've had problems with their past pregnancies. You'll probably want to skip it altogether."

"Good, because that's what I'd like to do…avoid it," I confess as I let out a long breath of air. Christian squeezes my hand in agreement.

"Well, we're done here for today. Is there anything you need to discuss with Dr. Green?" she asks with enthusiasm.

"Just one small issue," I announce and stun Christian with the news that there's any concern at all.

"Alright, I'll signal her that you want to talk," the tech says as she leads us into the waiting room.

As soon as we're alone, Christian pushes for more information. "What's the small issue that you need to talk with Dr. Green about?"

"You'll find out in a minute, Christian…I've been reading about it on the internet and just wanted to run it by Dr. Green, to get it on the record."

"Hey, we're in this together, Anastasia, so don't hold out on me," he urges as a way to get me to spill my secret. But, I know Christian too well for that.

"I'm not holding out as much as allaying your anxiety, Christian. I worry about your…blood pressure. If we're going to be the parents of twin boys, I want you healthy and strong. That means getting your anxiety under control," I tell him and kiss his cheek. Then I clasp his hand gently and rub it. That seems to settle him down until Dr. Green ushers us into her formal office.

Once we're seated in front of Dr. Green's dark walnut desk, she greets us both with a big smile. "Congratulations on the twin boys…Christian and Ana. I've just looked over all the tests and scans; all is well. Everything looks perfect," she tells us while looking into Christian's anxious gaze.

"That's wonderful news, Dr. Green, and we're thrilled to know what's ahead of us. Thanks!"

"What is it that you're concerned about, Ana?" she asks in her calm tone of voice.

"In the past couple of days, I've noticed some spotting and leaking of blood from my body," I announce and note that Christian has just gone from grey to pale. His grip on my hand tightens.

"That's normal, especially with twins, as long as it's light spotting," Dr. Green tells us.

"Right now, it's just a few spots of blood per day but I worry about whether it will increase or continue, especially because of my miscarriage, several months ago," I confess and feel my own anxiety increase as I speak.

"Do keep an eye on it and let me know if you see any changes. Over time, the spotting and bleeding should stop. If not, we may want to hospitalize you and then run an amniocentesis test," she urges me. "Is that all?" I nod and she gives us our leave.

And, at that juncture, we're on our way. We make an appointment for three weeks ahead and leave for dinner. We find a quiet little Italian trattoria nearby and settle in for some ravioli and gnocchi. I'm suddenly craving marinara sauce with pasta and provolone cheese.

"Christian, don't worry about the bleeding, it's not even enough to be a period," I tell him but he's still tense as he chews his entrée.

"Maybe we should refrain from having regular sex," he announces with a bereft expression on his face.

"I don't think it's enough to worry about…Besides, we've had sex plenty of times when I've been menstruating and it's never bothered you before," I tell him to put the spotting in perspective.

"Yeah but this time, you're carrying our children…," he argues with concern. "I don't want my sexual appetite to cause them any discomfort."

"Well, at the moment, I'm feeling especially needy for you…it's that stage of pregnancy where the hormones have kicked into high gear. I feel like a nymphomaniac. I've been dreaming about you and me all day," I nearly hiss with desire as I counter his anxiety.

It doesn't take much to change his mind about our sexual practices. "Really? That's good to know, Mrs. Grey, because I love your pregnancy body. Your boobs are amazingly responsive and tasty. That curvy little tummy looks so sexy…don't worry, I'll be gentle with my thrusts," he assures me with eyes that are on fire. He rakes his gaze across my face and body for emphasis.

"Do you want to know what I've been dreaming about?" I ask in my most seductive tone.

"Every detail, baby."

"Well, for starters, your tongue…everywhere. Then, that wonderful mouth of yours as your lips send sparks and shivers over my skin and other body parts."

"Especially my favorite tasting body part," he huffs with desire and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Well, I know another body part of yours that I'd like to taste in my mouth. Thus, I don't think we should dally over our meal, then, Christian…Times a wastin'…," I urge him as he signals for the bill and we prepare to leave.

"You've got my cock twitching, Ana," he whispers as we head to the SUV.

"Can't wait to see your toy, in action," I blurt out as he drives quickly back to Escala.

I love what the second trimester hormones have done for our sex life. Christian seems thrilled to accommodate my growing needs. I can't get enough of him and he revels in feeling needed, in that way.

The next week, Elliott lets us know that it's time to move into our home, at last.

"All the remodeling's been completed, and you're good to go," he announces as we look over the finished pictures on our IPhones. "The leaky jets on your whirlpool tub just needed one additional part and now it's as good as new…The place looks great, especially the wainscoting in the kids' room."

"We'll be right over to check it out," I assure Elliott and then click off.

"I can't wait to get you naked in our whirlpool tub," Christian tells me in his sexiest voice yet. "We'll have to take pictures of you and the twins in the tub."

"Which twins? The ones inside me or my growing mammaries?" I joke as I motion toward my growing chest.

"Both," Christian chuckles as he drives us toward our new home. "I've scheduled the movers for next week. Gail and Taylor will help organize the clothes that we'll want to transfer over."

"And, of course, we'll have to send the piano over," I say, rather than ask.

"I've got my eye on a new one, though…I think a Yamaha might fit the bill quite well," Christian responds. "In fact, most of the furniture in our home will be new…We can always use Escala as our weekend escape."

"Yeah, especially the Red Room," I joke, "we wouldn't want to change that space."

"I like where you're going with that idea, baby."

The move into our new home went smoothly since Christian ordered a white glove service that not only delivered but assembled all of our new furniture and made sure it was placed in just the right spots. Our master bedroom overlooked the most amazing views of the water as well as the changing leaves of fall. The Duxiana mattress cushioned my pregnant body in a way that felt quite sensual. Of course, Christian made sure to test the hand knotted coils from every conceivable angle.

Our first weekend at the new home felt like another honeymoon as we initiated several of the rooms with our sex play. The family room and the sturdy sectional couch got quite a workout. The twins' light blue bedroom and bassinettes with cribs signaled our acceptance of their place in our lives. Mia had more than a hand in decorating their room. She practically took over from me in her enthusiasm over the news that she was going to have two identical nephews.

"Can we have a house warming party as soon as all your furniture arrives?" she nearly begged us.

"Sure…as long as it's just family and close friends who are invited…None of your acquaintances from France are welcome," I joked as she opened her mouth to add a few more guests to the list.

"Don't worry about that. Lily's on my banned for life list on Facebook," Mia promised with a smile.

That night, in my fifth month, I felt the first kick. That flutter was followed quickly by another. "Christian, the twins definitely seem to be following in your footsteps," I announce with utter joy while seeking him out.

"What?" he asked while looking up from the piano keyboard. He'd been playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata when I walked into the room. Our home was filled with the most soothing sounds these days.

"The twins are kickboxing…want to feel them?" I urge him with newfound pleasure.

Christian's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as I stood next to where he sat on the piano bench. I took his hands and guided them to the location of the last kick. As if on cue, one strong thrust was followed by its twin. I could feel Christian's connection to them, immediately.

"Maybe they're practicing their Olympic moves already," I jest as the moment takes on a whole new dimension. Christian's eyes fill with tears as he feels their movements under his palms.

"Anastasia, it's real…they're real…and they're moving," he announces with wonder. It's as though some type of techtonic shift has occurred in our lives. The twins are independent beings and real.

"You've made me the happiest man on the planet, Anastasia…thank you. I've got a wonderful home, wife, life and now twins to complete our family."

"Just think, a year and a half ago you didn't even know I existed. Now…" I begin but he interrupts me.

"Now, you're all I think about…all that really matters…the money, fame and work mean so little without someone to share it with."

"Oh, Christian, you're the ultimate romantic…"

"You've brought all of that love out of me, Anastasia…Without you, I'd still be having anonymous sex with escorts and feeling empty inside. Elena would still be directing my life from the sidelines and I'd be a shell of a person."

"Thank goodness for the earthquake and our time on the elevator," I say with a wink. Then I hold him close while the twins continue to kick for all their worth. Life is wonderful.

The next night, I'm just about ready for bed when the bleeding begins and it's a gusher. "Christian, I think we need to go to the hospital. Could you call Dr. Green, too?"

**AN: What's happening with the twins? Is it a miscarriage for one or both of the boys? Or is something else wrong like a premature birth? Should it be tragic or not?**


	99. Chapter 99: Close Call

**Ch. 99 Close Call**

**AN: I love my reviewers. You've spoken, loud and clear! Thank you for your advice. Hope you like this outcome. XXOXX! **

**ANA POV**

I feel warm liquid between my legs and know that I'm bleeding. It's too early to be going into labor as I'm only 22 weeks pregnant. This can't be happening, again. I put on a pad before sounding the alarm with Christian.

"Christian, I'm bleeding," I announce with concern "I need you." He's at my side in a nanosecond. I grab his arms and reach for his chest as a jolt of pure adrenalin circulates around my body. I feel faint.

He looks at me with shock and worry on his face. Then he turns deathly grey as he sees me look down at my stomach.

"Christian, the babies...we can't lose them. I couldn't take another loss. And, our twins are over twenty weeks. The last time, we hardly knew we were pregnant. But now…we've felt them kick and…I feel them moving, right now."

"No, baby…They'll be okay, Ana; I'm calling an ambulance as well as Dr. Green and Grace. We're all going to get through this crisis. Take moderately deep breaths, angel. Dr. Green will be here shortly," he assures me as Christian pats my back gently.

I'm amazed at how calm and controlled Christian appears to be. Right now, I need his assurances. They're my lifeline. I suspect he's freaking out internally but he's put his game face and voice on for me, in no uncertain terms. That's another reason why I'm so in love with my husband. He's changing so much to be there for me. I need his strength right now and he's delivering it.

If I lost these twins, I'd never be the same again. I'd probably refuse to ever try a pregnancy in the future. Of course, Christian would always be there for me but I want a family with him. Our life won't be complete without children. I know that I won't be fulfilled without becoming a mother, and I want these two, desperately.

Christian holds me close as we walk to the elevator. Christian just stares at me with terror in those amazing grey eyes. I'm trying to remain calm for him, too, but I'm terrified of having another miscarriage. My eyes grow wide with panic and I'm starting to tear up at the thought of losing our babies. Christian supports me and gently strokes my hair to calm both me and himself.

"Anastasia, the babies will be alright; help's coming, just hang in there."

He's calling Grace while we ride the elevator to meet the ambulance. "Mom...can you get to the hospital, right away?…Ana's having some problems with bleeding. I've already contacted Dr. Green…We'll see you in a few minutes, alright?"

I just nod in agreement as we clamber into the waiting ambulance. The medics check my pulse and breathing. Christian explains what's happening while I breathe. Grace and the ambulance arrive at the hospital at the same time. I feel like a zombie. My body and mind seem to be operating in two different domains. Somehow, I feel as though I'm outside myself. I'm watching another woman not me. She's floating outside the scene.

"Ana, can you tell me what happened, just before you started bleeding?" Grace asks.

"Nothing, we were just getting ready for bed. I'd been having a little bit of spotting all along but Dr. Green said it was common with twin pregnancies and to keep an eye on it. Then, this gush…started." I feel terrified as I tell her my symptoms.

"What about activities that you engaged in during the day? Any lifting or heavy exercise?"

"Well, we were moving the cribs and furniture around in the twins' room a bit. It wasn't very taxing, though and Christian did most of the work," I admit as I recall our day.

"You should stop all strenuous activity from here on in, then," Grace commands and there's no further argument from me.

"Alright. I didn't realize that was going to be a problem."

Grace takes my hand and holds it. "You're not having contractions, right?"

"No, just the bleeding and…I even felt them kick a little while ago."

"That's good. Just let Dr. Green have a look at you…Ana," Grace coos while Christian kisses my head. As soon as Grace arrived on the scene, I felt Christian relax at my side. Thank goodness I've got a mother-in-law who's also a caring and knowledgeable physician.

Grace then leads me into a private examining room and helps me into a dressing gown while I clamber onto the table. My arms and legs feel leaden. Christian's standing nearby with that lost little boy look on his face. After I get into position on the table, Christian comes to me and puts his arm across my back as I sit up.

We wait for a few moments before the examination begins. "Whatever happens," he tells me in a whisper that only the two of us can hear, "you are the only thing that matters." He's standing next to the edge of the metal frame, holding my hands in both of his by then, stroking my knuckles with his thumbs. I take a deep breath and try to calm down, but I can't stop my feelings of anxiety.

Then there's a soft knock on the door and Dr. Green peeks her head in.

"Mrs. Grey, I'm here…let's see what the problem happens to be," she states with confidence and authority. Then she looks around at Christian and Grace.

"Why don't you two give us just a few moments of privacy while I look into Ana's problem?" she suggests to both of them. They both nod and start to leave. Grace walks out first. My heart wrenches when Christian leaves my side. I need him with me but realize that Dr. Green will feel pressured with another doctor and my control freak husband at her side.

Christian walks reluctantly out of the room but gives me a look of hope and a thumbs up. His hair already looks disheveled, probably from running his hands through it repeatedly. I give the doctor a quick smile before she begins inserting the speculum, very tentatively I note, and examines my cervix.

**CG POV**

Leaving Ana alone with Dr. Green felt wrenching. We're in this together. I'm so enmeshed with my wife that I wish I could be pregnant as well. My heart fills with terror before I turn to Grace for reassurance.

"Stay positive, Christian…You've got a lot to be strong for, right now. Ana needs you to keep her calm and confident about the pregnancy. You're doing a wonderful job of encouraging her, by the way. I'm so impressed," Grace confesses as she sits next to me and pats my forearm.

"Thanks, mom…but I'm not feeling that way. What's hard to handle is the notion that all my worldly happiness can be snatched away in an instant. If anything happened to Anastasia, my reason for being would die with her...I couldn't exist in a world without her."

"Christian, I know how much you adore Ana…you have an intense love for your wife and it's beautiful to see. The passion you feel for one another mirrors all the great ones throughout history…Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde, Taylor and Burton, even Bella and Edward," she jokes to bring some levity into our discussion. Then Grace pulls me into an embrace. It's rare that we hold one another this way but since Ana's come into my life, I allow mom to touch and hold me.

I smirk and know that what she says about my love rings true. The depths of feeling that I have for my wife astound me. "I find it ironic that with all my money and resources, I'm still vulnerable…There's some part of me that always assumed I'd get beyond my insecurities if I just got wealthy enough. In my mind, money always meant control and protection. Now I know that it's not true. We're all just at the mercy of…nature," I muse as I pull back from my mother's embrace.

"You're very insightful about the power of nature, Christian. While having money and resources can protect you from some of life's challenges, it can't do it all. Think about the immediate devastation that occurs with earthquakes, floods, and hurricanes. Nature also calls the shots with pregnancies and birthing. Any good doctor knows that we work hand in hand with mother nature," Grace tells me while looking deeply into my eyes. "We're trained to understand how the body operates and responds but it's nature's way that we're learning."

"Well, so far, mother nature has been relatively kind to Anastasia and me," I admit while thinking about how we met during an earthquake. I felt a primal reaction to Anastasia from the start. That primal response was also nature's call.

"Mother nature can also be very fickle…look at what happened to Elena Lincoln," Grace reminds me.

A chill runs through me at the memory of what happened to Elena in the same elevator that brought me and Ana together. That sobers me up, as I also reflect on what happened at our wedding rehearsal.

"Well, let's hope nature and Dr. Green can save my sons," I announce just before Dr. Green emerges from the exam room.

"Mom, what do you think it could be?" I probe as we sit in the waiting room just outside where Ana's being assessed.

"I watched as Ana walked and noticed that the twins are hanging low in her womb. I suspect that their weight and the placenta are pushing against her cervix. That's what's causing the bleeding. Typically, as fetuses develop, they move higher in the uterus," she says cautiously as she pats me on the back. "In Ana's case, they seem to be a bit out of place."

"What's the name for it and how common is it?"

"The condition is known as placenta previa and it can affect about 30% of pregnant women in one way or another," Grace continues to explain.

"OK, so what's the treatment for this problem?"

"We'll let Dr. Green call the shots on this one but typically they'll put her on bed rest and even keep her hospitalized until the bleeding stops."

"How long might she be hospitalized?"

"Likely, just a few days. She'll probably get a blood transfusion to compensate for whatever blood volume she's lost and then she'll be sent home."

"Oh, hell…and things were going so well. We were unpacking and arranging things in the twin's room today," I tell mom and start to tremble.

"It should be alright, Christian…don't worry," Grace whispers and pats my hand.

"If anything happened to the twins or to Ana, I just wouldn't want to live anymore," I cry at last, as Grace pulls me into her arms to give me comfort.

**ANA POV**

After Dr. Green probes me gently, she asks me to stand. "It's just what I imagined when Christian called to tell me that you were bleeding, a lot," she concludes.

"Oh…," is all I can manage before she asks her next question.

"How long have you been bleeding?"

"Not long, just the past hour or so with this gushing. Other than that, it's just been light spotting, for weeks."

"If you have any additional bleeding, I'll have to admit you to the hospital for a blood transfusion. But, since you brought yourself in immediately, your blood loss has been minimized."

I sigh with relief.

"Do you know what placenta previa means?"

"Yes, Dr. Green, I've been reading about it on-line."

"The twins are putting too much pressure on your cervix. It looks as though they're actually blocking it, in your case. That should resolve itself as your pregnancy proceeds, though."

"Good…what can we do about it, at this point?"

"Keep you pregnant for at least 12 more weeks…For now, I'm going to stop the bleeding with a blood coagulant and then send you home for bed rest. That means you shouldn't be standing up much. Do you understand?" Dr. Green asks in her most assertive manner. She looks directly into my eyes with a no nonsense expression on her face.

I nod with enthusiasm and to show full compliance.

"I'm going to administer a corticosteroid shot here to help the twin's lung development. I also need you to take iron supplements to avoid anemia. Later in your pregnancy, we may need progesterone injections to help prevent premature birthing. We may even need to stitch up your cervix to close it before birth. That's called cerclage."

"I'm willing to try anything, I just want these twins to be healthy and born at the right time," I huff out and begin crying in relief. Dr. Green holds my hand while I work through my emotions.

I eventually stop long enough to string a coherent sentence together. "Is there anything else I can do besides bed rest?" I dread having to stop working but imagine I may still be capable of reading manuscripts on my Ipad, while in bed.

"Why don't we bring in Christian for the rest of this discussion as it involves him as well," Dr. Green suggests and then stands to open the door and invite him back into the room. He enters, along with Grace.

She tells them about her prognosis and they both nod as though they expected the news. I'm guessing that Grace has been priming Christian for the diagnosis already.

"Ana's going on bed rest. We call it expectant management. In addition, there's to be no moving of furniture or other strenuous activity. That means no running or lifting."

"Of course, that won't be a problem," Christian concurs at once.

Dr. Green hesitates before telling us the next bit of advice. "And, I know you're newlyweds but I'm afraid that there's to be no sexual intercourse. That means no penetration whatsoever."

Christian gulps and looks bewildered for a moment. Then he comes over to me and pulls me close. He tries to get his breathing under control. But then he looks at me with such love and care that it almost starts me crying again. We'll just have to get creative with our sex life.

"Incidentally, Ana, I don't want you using any tampons to stop the blood flow. Just pads for you. Furthermore, if any other doctor has to examine you, there's to be no pelvic probing. Do you understand?" Dr. Green tells me at last.

"Fine, no penetration into my womb or its entry," I reiterate using my own words.

"You know, Ana, the twins will be fine, you can hear their hearts beating. Your babies will be perfect Ana, just like both of you," Dr. Green assures me with a smile, just before she walks out of the room to discuss my prognosis and treatment with her assistant.

**AN: Are you happy now? How will Ana ever deal with bed rest for three months?**

**Thanks to those who argued for bed rest and an anonymous reviewer for the diagnosis of placenta previa. XXOXX.**


	100. Chapter 100: Patience

**Ch. 100 Patience**

**AN: I've reached the 100****th**** chapter and it's due to the support of YOU my readers and reviewers. It's helped with my own interest in writing Ana and CG's story in a profound way. Thank you for all the love you've shown my characters and me. You're the best, ever! XXOXXX, Ana.**

**ANA POV**

How many ways are there to sit or slump up in bed without feeling a numb bottom? I've mastered the rotation of at least four different angles of my body throughout the day and all of them eventually lead to the same outcome. I've even gotten to the point of timing each position. At least my hourly trips to the toilet break up some of the tedium of being confined to my mattress. Is it wrong to make unnecessary trips to the bathroom to relieve my boredom? I spend more time gazing at the porcelain tiles and tub in our master bath than any sane person should do. I can now describe the patterns in the floor tile in thirteen different ways. See how much I cherish every moment of freedom from that damn mattress?

That's where contacts on the Mothers of Twins' sites have been a lifesaver. I've formed a few important relationships online with women who've either recently given birth or had to suffer through a few weeks of bed rest before their twins were born. The advice of WAMOMOFTWINS and TWINLOVEINCA really keeps me sane. I've learned that most of the mothers gave birth about three weeks early and through caesarian sections. I'm preparing for the possibility on a psychological level, although Christian insists that we're going to avoid the surgery. He forgets about the power of mother nature on occasion.

"Dr. Green thinks that you'll be able to give birth to both our sons without needing the surgery," he reiterates. "I'll even hire a midwife to coach you through the final hours and days."

"Fine. There's nothing I'd like more than to give birth naturally and without any cutting but if either twin is in duress, I'm taking the option of surgery, Christian."

"Those twins are so ready to pop out of you that Dr. Green's had to stitch your cervix closed," he reminds me.

"I think she did that to prevent you from penetrating me during the throes of passion," I joke.

"Watch it, Mrs. Grey… I'm more controlled that you give me credit for these days. My sons take priority over my own needs, lately."

I must admit that Christian has demonstrated incredible sexual restraint during the past month. There were times when he's had to cool my jets because I could hardly resist our lack of connection.

Just the other night, Christian pulled me to himself for a searing kiss. That set me on fire and I was almost ready to explode from our lack of connection. It's been obscenely long since I've felt Christian deep inside of me. He poured everything into his kiss. All the love and fear, his passion and anxiety as well as his pent up need for our typical release. I responded with so much enthusiasm that he actually had to push back from my embrace.

"We can't let this go too far, angel," he announced while looking at me with the most ardent desire in his wonderful eyes. "You don't know how much I want to lose myself in you just now but the twins would never survive my assault on your inner sanctum."

And, so we restrain ourselves. I don't know how I'm going to survive another two to three months of this sort of control.

After our talk with Dr. Green, Christian immediately ordered a new king size adjustable mattress for us that can be electronically tilted from both the top and bottom angles. That helps with my positioning. My remote has become invaluable. Of course, we've also found ways to use it for our creative sex play. Christian tilts the mattress way back so that our heads nearly touch the headboard while I give him a "tit fuck". Those are his words, not mine. I think I may actually be developing a rash from the friction of my breasts pressed around his toy. Oh, well. I truly miss the real action but I'm protecting our future family. It's a small sacrifice for the development of our sons.

Since my favorite hobby happens to involve reading, I've been doing a lot of it. Jack Hyde helped me scale back to a half-time position at SIP while Janelle happily took on my role. She's now Acting Manager while I'm on my reduced work schedule. My transformed role currently involves vetting dozens of manuscripts in various states of publishing. It's fascinating, but only to a point. After twenty-five hours of focused work related reading per week, I need something more. That would be talking to my peers and moving around through time and space. I miss the gossip and chit-chat at work. Janelle's looking forward to the holidays this year with great enthusiasm. I think I know why.

Sawyer's also been acting a bit excited the last couple of weeks as he smiles much more than usual. I suspect that he's about to ask Janelle to marry him. Christian said that he recently gave Sawyer some advice about jewelry shopping online. I'm guessing it's about more than earrings. I know Janelle has been hoping that Sawyer will put a "ring on it" for some time now. Maybe I should do a little snooping.

Prescott's been at my back and call every day. Christian's given her strict orders about keeping me in bed. There's no way that I'd be able to convince her to give me five minutes alone. Not after the fiasco at SIP, where she nearly lost her job on a permanent basis, after I was kidnapped by Richard. Prescott loves the new house but misses the gang at SIP. They'd all become fond of my not quite favorite bodyguard. She's got a great sense of humor and loves to tell others about her time in Iraq, as a marine. I envy Prescott for her hourly rounds on the property. I've actually come to enjoy watching Prescott put on and take off her winter wear.

First, she pulls on her knee-high black leather boots with flat bottoms. She always begins with the right foot and firmly tugs on the top of each one when she's secured her feet inside. Then she takes her burgundy wool overcoat and slips it on through her arms as though she's a high priestess about to begin some religious ritual. The coat's lined with satin. I love to watch it move. That's followed by a navy blue merino wool scarf with a matching knit cap. The scarf gets flung around her neck backwards and then she crosses the ends only to pull them forward again on each shoulder. The last items involve inserting her hands into the fur lined black leather gloves. Prescott looks stunning when she's ready to make the rounds. Even I'm a bit intimidated by her powerful and attractive appearance, before she leaves to check the grounds.

I've become desperate enough to ask her for descriptions of the weather when she returns, even though I can observe it from my window. At least my view of the Pacific Ocean from our bed soothes me in a profound manner. I'm now aware of all the nuances and variations in the bay as well as Seattle's winter weather patterns during the past month. The shades of grey in the sky and changing cloud patterns outside my window are taking on a familiar rhythm as we negotiate the month of December. We've had sleet, rain, mist or snowflakes nearly every day. I want to feel the wet mist on the skin of my face. Even the gusts of winter winds off the ocean would be a welcome respite from the boredom of my confinement.

Dr. Green's promised that I can attend GEH's annual holiday party on December 20th if I've had no spotting or bleeding for two weeks. That's my goal. So far, so good. I've been shopping on-line for the SIP as well as GEH employee's gifts and it's been a joy. Christian likes to stage fun-filled competitions at his company's annual party and then reward the winners with TVs, Ipads, Iphones and other tech toys. Some of the winners also receive long-term Netflix and Sprint contracts for their devices.

Of course, all employees receive gift cards in various denominations. A few of the employees also get special bonuses, and that depends on how much help they've been to Christian. Ros will love her bonus this year. She could put a deposit on a new home with the amount she and her partner will receive from us. He loves rewarding good work and loyalty and Ros took up the slack quite often this year for my man. He's been just a bit distracted.

I guess my gift to Christian this holiday season will be protecting our twins and being patient with bed rest. Of course, I'll find some creative yet inexpensive ways to surprise him as well. Shopping for the Grey family has been a challenge. What do you buy for those who already have it all? I gravitate toward the sites that supply high end jewelry and watches as well as the latest tech innovations.

On December 19th, I'm given the okay from Dr. Green to attend the GEH holiday party.

"You're twins are moving up in the womb and now you're nearly out of the danger zone," she tells me with enthusiasm.

"Does that mean we can have vaginal sex?" I ask with equal enthusiasm.

"Not just yet, but soon," she promises me.

When I return from the doctor's office with Prescott, Christian's already home from work. When he sees me enter the living room with flushed cheeks and my wool coat still on, he can hardly resist. My coat is removed in a flash and tossed onto the far end of the couch.

I don't know who kissed whom first. Our chaste contact quickly morphed into lingering, heated kisses. I didn't intend to start anything sexual, but the moment his lips met mine was just too arousing to stop. I need him so badly right now that I no longer care about anything but making love to my husband.

I tug insistently on Christian's shoulders until we were seated on the sectional. Before I know it, I'm straddling Christian as my legs rest on each side of his hips. His hands make quick work of my sweater. He groans into my mouth as I rake my fingernails down his back. He kisses me with such pent up passion that I simply whimper.

I can feel Christian's heart hammering in his chest as I open the buttons of his dress shirt. My hands massage his chest before his shirt is removed and I'm massaging his naked skin. Christian lets out a small moan as I brush my fingers over his nipples while sucking on his neck.

His mouth leaves my lips and works its way down my neck to the collarbone. My breathing and his gets erratic. Then he moves his head lower and dines on the swell of my breasts. He grinds his thigh against my crotch as I'm opening the zipper on his pants while trying to free Christian from his boxers. We're both panting like runners by the time I get my hands around his large and engorged tool.

"We cannot do this," he commands while moaning against my breasts.

One instant I'm moaning against Christian's chest with heaving and labored breaths and in the next, he's up and standing next to where I'm alone on the sectional. We gaze intently at each other while our breathing settles down.

"I really want you, Ana, but we just can't take the risk," he asserts and then heads to the kitchen for a glass of wine. He pours me some water and brings it to me.

**AN: CG's struggling for control. Should Ana tempt him further? After all, the twins are almost out of the danger zone.**


	101. Chapter 101: Holiday Party

Ch. 101 Holiday Party

ANA POV

We've just arrived at GEH's Holiday Party and I'm feeling well. The party has been underway for at least the past hour. Christian looks amazing in his black designer tuxedo and tails. I'm wearing a black chiffon Vera Wang maternity dress with an empire waist and enough fluff to camouflage my very obvious baby bump. I've forsaken stiletto heels for some comfy Mephisto flats. Just getting out of the house feels wonderful.

Christian looks me over with appreciation.

"You're the sexiest looking woman around. The fact that you're pregnant is beside the point. I love the way the folds of your dress caress your body. I'd like to peel it off of you. And, the way you've styled your hair so its entwined with that tiara also looks stunning," he whispers in a sexy as sin manner as we exit the elevator.

"Thanks, baby. The way your face, hair and body enhance that tuxedo makes me want to take you into a closet for a quickie."

"Mrs. Grey, don't tempt me, or I may ravish you in my personal bathroom to fulfill that wish," he nearly pants as he looks into my face with nothing but love in his eyes.

I giggle as he takes my hand in his. Everyone turns to us as we enter and they clap enthusiastically. Christian's holiday bonuses must have really put the group in a good mood. That, and the food, which is being catered by Canli's Restaurant. The music's all quite festive with a piped Mannheim Steamroller album providing a soothing background and setting the mood. Someone's decorated the 10th floor lounge to resemble a winter wonderland. The sapphire blue and crystal lighting as well as an immense silver twenty foot tall Christmas tree dominate the scene. I'm impressed and ready to party. Well, at least as much as someone who's 25 weeks pregnant can party, and not endanger my cargo.

Christian takes two glasses of champagne from the server's glittering silver tray and passes one to me. Dr. Green assures me that one small drink tonight won't harm the twins in the least. It's light, crisp and bubbly. Then, he leads us to the front of the room where the rotating crystal globe and spotlight create the illusion of a separate but elevated space. He grabs a microphone from a nearby table and flashes his mega-watt smile before starting to speak to his employees. The volume of the music gets reduced immediately. Someone shushes the group.

"My wife, Anastasia and I, would like to start by wishing all of you a wonderful holiday season."

The crowd responds with smiles and light applause. Most of the employees look satiated from their food and drink, already.

"I would like to thank each of GEH's employees for your efforts at making this company so very successful, during this past year. It's a pleasure to work with such motivated and productive people. You help make my work that much smoother," Christian tells his crew with a sincere nod of his head. Of course, half the crowd happen to be guests of the workers. They're happy just to be a part of our celebration.

Ros then takes the microphone and speaks for the group. "It's an honor to work for you, Mr. Grey, and to be affiliated with one of the most successful companies in the pacific northwest. We're the envy of our peers, especially because of our compensation and benefits package…," she responds with enthusiasm. The group murmurs an assent. That emboldens Ros to add with a laugh, "Of course, we're also incredibly pleased about our holiday bonus checks, which were just distributed today. Thank you, from the bottom of our hearts."

The crowd applauds with outright glee and whistles as Ros chuckles about her little joke.

Christian takes the mic from her. He's smiling broadly at the group since one of his pleasures in life involves showing appreciation for services rendered through overly generous gifting.

"Thank you for being so forthright about your appreciation of the rewards. I know this past year has been filled with wonderful changes in my life. That means I haven't been around as much as usual. Thanks to your efforts, my absence has been covered very competently by Ros and her work group," Christian oozes with charm as he pulls me to his side with a loving smile. He kisses me on the head for the group to see.

A collective "awwhhh" can be heard. Some of the younger women in the crowd stare at me with admiration while others can hardly contain their envy. I smile for all I'm worth.

Then, he concludes, "Finally, Anastasia and I would like to tell you how much we appreciate all the good wishes about our marriage as well as the upcoming birth of our twins, in March. We feel very fortunate and thank you for your kindness. We wish you a wonderful New Year." At that, Christian holds his champagne glass high for a collective toast. Good feelings abound as the flutes are clinked and cheers arise from the group. I toast with him and then drink the rest of my champagne with gusto. Then, hoots with further applause follow Christian's toast.

Afterwards, we're mingling with the guests as Christian puts an arm around my waist to meet various colleagues and employees as well as their guests. The security team keeps a tab on us at all times. Sawyer, Taylor and Prescott remain within an arm's reach as we chat with the GEH employees. I guess you never know whether a disgruntled employee or their guest might attempt to harm one or both of us. Tonight, I've been nearly overwhelmed with compliments and wishes for my good health by dozens of people. There's something about being pregnant that invites others to be more intimate with you.

"How are you feeling?" comes the question I'm asked most. Then, I launch into a brief tale about bed rest and boredom. "I can't tell you how thrilled I am to be out of my bedroom for a while," is how I typically begin my reply. I've been starved for contact with others and miss my life outside of our home. There's no way I'm giving up my career, once the twins are born. Thank goodness we can afford a nanny.

After a brief time period, one of GEH's HR people, Jeanette, grabs the mic and states, "Let the games begin." That's when all the competitions and their related prizes start taking place. Christian and I withdraw to the corner to watch as various tech toys get snatched up by those with lucky numbers or skill at certain games. Christian's bought enough gifts so that everyone gets a choice. Those who don't win the big prizes will still get something to take home. It's incredible to see the faces of the people who've won and lost. The tablets prove to be a very popular choice this evening.

Janelle's here with Sawyer and Gail's chatting with Prescott while Taylor checks the crowd of people around the room. The SIP holiday party will be held in two nights and I'm also going to attend that gathering with Christian. I hope our security team won't feel too exhausted by the time the holidays end. I've really missed seeing other people and I'm so excited about being near my manuscript editors at SIP that I can hardly contain myself.

When the dancing begins, Christian leads me onto the floor and gently sways me around. "Are you and the twins feeling alright?" he asks with a tinge of anxiety in his voice.

"I'm so happy to be on my feet that I could dance all night," I declare and then take Christian's hand and place it on my abdomen. "Can you feel the boys kicking? They're going to be great dancers, just like their wonderful father."

He holds his large and graceful hand over the center of their thrusts for a few beats before looking into my eyes with joy and wonder. "Oh, Ana, my life with you just gets better all the time. Thank you for giving me a family…I never dreamed that I'd be a father before the age of thirty. Now, I've nearly got the entire package and I couldn't be more pleased."

"You never wanted children because…?" I begin to probe.

He stares into my eyes for a moment and then begins, "Isn't it obvious? I assumed that I'd be terrible at this whole endeavor…Well, since the boys aren't here yet, who knows how I'll really behave?" he admits at last and looks at me warily.

"Christian, you're a very generous and loving man…I think you'll be anxious about their health and safety but we'll adapt to being parents. Consider how well you treat your employees," I argue and gesture to the happy people dancing all around us.

"Well…sometimes. I can be an anxious and demanding boss, Ana. Ask Ros or any of my business associates. It's no cake walk working for me. I can be abrupt and rude, there's no doubt. Many would call me an asshole."

"That may be…However, when you come home you'll shift into your family role. Besides, I'll be there to help you, every step of the way," I assure him with a kiss to his neck.

"It's you that I'm counting on to get us on track with parenting. I'm taking all my cues from how you decide to rear the boys. Especially since I've seen you reading all those parenting books on your Ipad," he assures me.

"Thank goodness my bed rest has driven me to become addicted to those 'fonts of knowledge'. On the other hand, you're the one with siblings, not me. You saw how Grace and Carrick handled your fights and other issues."

"OK, that's true…You're so very skilled at learning from books and models, though," Christian points out. "That's where your GPA and education will help."

"Yeah. Let's hope my knowledge from those sources translates into the appropriate reactions," I chuckle.

"At the very least, we can ask my parents to tell and show us what works and what doesn't," Christian points out.

"Furthermore, we're going to hire a very experienced nanny. I'm already putting together a questionnaire to help us vet just the right sort of person. My ideas for childrearing will probably get a good workout with our upcoming interviews."

"By the way, when would you like to start the process of vetting our future nanny? I'm letting you set the pace."

"Just as soon as the holidays are over, we need to start putting out feelers. Once she's hired, we'll need to get the nanny adjusted to our lifestyle," I tell Christian while he looks deeply into my eyes.

"What are you looking for in our nanny, besides someone who's experienced and has the same childrearing philosophy as you do?"

"I think a mature woman who has experience with twins and can be flexible with the sort of security we surround ourselves with. I want her to feel comfortable with us…And, I want you to be involved in the interview process, Christian."

"Of course, just select the final one or two candidates and we'll meet them together… How mature do you want this woman to be?"

"She should be at least forty but in good health and a bit frumpy," I begin and start giggling.

Christian pulls me in for a kiss. "Why does she have to be at least forty and frumpy? Don't you trust me around younger women?"

"I may trust you but not them. So…forty for life experience, and frumpy so that they don't get any ideas about trying to seduce you. Don't forget Elena, the Evel Knievel pedophile. She was forty plus, but seductive as hell."

"Anastasia, what am I going to do with you? I'm not interested in any pretty young things, since you've entered my life…You're more than enough for me to handle and now that we're going to be parents, I won't have any energy or motivation to do much besides make love to you…once a week," he jokes and then starts kissing my face and head.

"Once a week? You've got to be kidding me! I'm nearly dying on the vine here…I'll demand daily performances from you, Grey. Furthermore, you're a highly sexed man. In fact, I'm worried now that you're going to use the escorts during my prolonged period of abstinence."

"You're the only person on earth I want to make love to Anastasia…the escorts were all about punishing my mother and getting a release. Our connection involves an entirely new dynamic…and you know that," he proclaims while his eyes start to burn with emotion.

"Is that an argument for hiring a young and energetic nanny for our boys?"

"I'm fine with whomever you choose. I trust your judgment, Ana…in most situations."

I'll leave that last phrase unchallenged since I have an inkling about its reference and his name is Jose. "Alright, Christian, I'll get on the nanny watch right after Jan 5th rolls around."

"In the meantime, I need to take you home for some dessert," he promises me with that ever seductive crooked smile. I'm already lost to him.

"What sort of dessert do you have in mind, Christian, since I'm all sewn up in your favorite location?"

"Well, how about my second favorite location, which happens to be inside your pretty little mouth? With those luscious, thick lips wrapped around me?"

"I think that can be worked out. In fact, there's no need to go home…didn't you mention something about your own executive bathroom, here at GEH?"

"Hmmm…that's not nearly as comfortable as our king size mattress…also, I'd like to get my taste of you, whether you're all sewn up or not. Don't worry, my tongue won't probe too deeply."

"Then, I assume you're thinking about numbers and some sort of mutual oral stimulation?"

"Oh, Mrs. Grey, you're so astute…What numbers did you have in mind, baby?"

"Not the sort of numbers you deal with in the world of high finance…something much more basic like a six…and a nine."

"You want it, Ana, you've got it!" Christian tells me with those darkened grey irises. I'm already juicy for him.

We were one of the first couples to leave the GEH party that evening and the mattress never felt more inviting.

**AN: Hope you like their compromise, for now. Who should they hire for a nanny? Gail can't be stretched so far as to care for twins as well as cooking and cleaning their two residences. **


	102. Chapter 102: Holiday Treats

**Ch. 102 Holiday Treats**

**ANA POV**

The SIP party gave me a buzz for days afterwards because I saw all my favorite people again. Even Michael Kingsfield attended and brought his wife. After all, he was funding the entire event and paying for the drinks. Jack Hyde and Michael spent nearly all their time chatting with Christian and me. The holiday décor and gifts warmed my heart because of their modest proportions. For instance, the gift cards were in the double digits and the crepe paper and cardboard decorations looked almost goofy in relation to GEH's bash but that's where I'm most comfortable.

In addition to all the great people and the pot luck assortment of entrees and desserts, the highlight occurred when Sawyer asked Janelle to marry him. It happened right after Jack and Nancy Hyde wished all the SIP workers the best holiday ever. Just as Jack put his microphone down, Sawyer moved boldly to the front of the room and swooped it up. He looked nervous as he took control. Most of the editors at SIP knew Sawyer from his days as my personal security detail at work. He was transferred to Escala after my attempted kidnapping at Fifty's Bar and Grill. Christian argued that Sawyer could no longer be effective, once his relationship with Janelle blossomed. His first priority would always focus on his lady love and therefore, I'd be second string. He was correct.

Sawyer started his ritual by tapping his keys on the edge of someone's glass. The room quieted down as he began to speak.

"I've really missed spending my days at SIP with the manuscript editors," he claimed with a shy smile. He looked out at the crowd with nothing but affection on his face.

"But, you're getting all the gossip, Luke…and spending your nights with the Acting Managing Editor," Jack Hyde chortled, "so you aren't missing much." The crowd burst into loud guffaws at Jack's ribald remark. Michael Kingsfield just shook his head in disbelief. Nancy Hyde raised her eyebrows and looked embarrassed.

Sawyer turned beet red when the crowd erupted and his hands were trembling as he held the mic. He wrapped both around the base of the device to keep himself from dropping it. Sawyer looked anxiously across the room at Janelle. She stared at him with her mouth wide open but her eyes sparkled with delight. Her long blond hair, entwined with red and green curling ribbons, drew attention. And, it worked perfectly with her V-neck form fitting red satin cocktail dress with a contrasting green belt. Their relationship also began with a bang. I feel as though I'm reliving the event as I recall it nearly word for word.

"Janelle Alberts and I first became acquainted when she nearly died during a bombing in NYC. Let me assure you, Janelle was there attending a conference for SIP. That happened more than a year ago and let me admit…she was the bomb," Luke exclaims with passion in his voice. The crowd goes wild with Luke's admission of affection.

Christian nearly doubles over with a laughing fit but pipes up quickly, "Luke, don't be modest here…Sawyer literally found and saved Janelle after the bomb went off. That bomb , incidentally, was meant to destroy Anastasia. Luckily, Ana had been detoured elsewhere." My coworkers nod at me and smile.

The crowd murmurs when Jack adds, "Nancy and I were there then, and it was brutal…Ana and Janelle were roommates but Mr. Grey convinced Ana to stay elsewhere that night."

Christian looked lovingly into my eyes as we both flash on the memory of our first somewhat crude sexual hookup in his suite at the Marriott. Thank goodness Christian used his persuasive seductive powers to entice me to his bed that night. I clench in all the right places as I recall our encounter. I squeeze Christian's hand in mine. He hugs me tenderly.

"Well, enough about us, Luke has the floor," Christian retorts and redirects the attention to Sawyer's task at the front of the crowd.

"After I found Janelle covered in soot in her bathtub, we spent a lot of time together," he continues with a toothy smile.

Jack can't resist adding, "Soot does wonderful things for one's complexion. So, I guess you spent a lot of time with our Janelle because you had to clean her up."

"Actually…I helped Janelle during her flight back to Seattle on the GEH jet," Sawyer brags and looks at Christian with gratitude. Christian beams at him as he recalls the discussion we had about their growing bond.

"Their chemistry felt palpable," I add when I recall how solicitously Sawyer waited on Janelle during the flight home.

"Complications followed our early days because Janelle had another relationship with someone all of you know…for obvious reasons, he shall remain nameless," Sawyer jokes while staring only at the object of his affection.

"Someone who now, thank goodness, works with one of our competitors," Mike Kingsfield adds with a sarcastic zing and chuckles as the crowd nods at the memory of Edwin's attempted photo scandal of me and Michael, at work.

"Yes, well, I eventually convinced Janelle that she'd have more fun with me…and that leads us to this moment…," Sawyer concludes while shuffling his feet and looking shy again. He motions for Janelle to join him at the front of the room. She glides smoothly to his side in the spotlight.

"I'd just like to say how much I love you, Janelle…and," at this juncture, Sawyer gets down on one knee and hands Janelle the mic. Then he opens a ring box and holds it up for her to see. "Will you agree to make me as happy as Ana Steele has made Mr. Grey?"

Janelle looks at Luke with shock as she holds the ring box in one hand and the mic in the other. "That's quite a lot of love and happiness but I'd like to emulate what Ana and Christian have accomplished, one day. Well, maybe not the twins…but you know…," she nods her head and mumbles while tears stream down her cheeks. "Of course, I'll marry you, Luke Sawyer!"

The crowd erupts with catcalls, whooping and clapping as Sawyer grabs Janelle and kisses her for all he's worth. The mic dangles with abandon from Janelle's hand as she returns the heartfelt embrace and lip lock. If it weren't for Christian's cross country trip to rescue me from the clutches of another man, we wouldn't be standing here today, I think.

Our holiday celebration with the Trevelyan-Greys proved to be lovely as well. Christian and I spent the morning of December 25 distributing grocery store gift cards and meals at the Seattle Food Kitchen. That felt like the best part of the day, given that we were together and helping the less fortunate get a good meal or three. Giving food to others always puts Christian in a wonderful mood. It feels wonderful to stand and use my legs, for a change. Dr. Green's been giving me a lot more leeway, these days.

In the afternoon we gathered at his parents' place, along with Ray, for a gift exchange and meal. Mia loved the Dolce & Gabbana bag we bought her. It was called 'The Agata', named after the Sicilian patron saint of Catania. Its retro shape and gold clasped closure looked unique. I knew Mia would drool over it and my instincts were confirmed when she opened the gift.

Grace and Carrick purchased me a large black leather studded Rag and Bone valise that could be used for diapers or manuscripts. Very versatile and attractive. I'm guessing its price tag came in around $1,000.

Kate and Elliott bought me a pair of stretch suede burgundy Aquatalia boots that were knee high and sleek. The boots have a name, the rhumba. They're the sort favored by Kate Middleton.

Mia stunned me with a mid-century modern style chair. How very practical. It's low, rounded, red, and padded with a metallic base in polished nickel.

"Since you've been bedridden for months, I thought you might enjoy a new seat while you work," she squeaked. "This one was designed by Warren Platner in 1966…and I bought it on-line at ."

"I'm shocked, Mia, as I expected some sort of clothing from you."

"Just want to keep you on your toes, Ana, or maybe I should say, your bottom," she retorts with her impish grin.

"You're such a doll, Mia, thank you," I gush with enthusiasm. "The chair will get a lot of use since I'm sick to death of editing on that mattress."

Christian bought me a David Webb cuff bracelet. It's gold with an amethyst in its center that's 190 carats. I don't even want to know what it cost.

We bought Ray a yearlong pass for peer to peer boat-renting. It seemed ideal for his fishing trips. "You can rent out a variety of vessels, dad, from a yacht to something to use for tubing," I tease him. He shakes his head but seems pleased with the options as I hand him the card.

For Grace and Carrick, we chose a gift card to a Michelin-starred restaurant in San Francisco called Saison.

"Since Carrick's firm often sends him on trips to the city, we thought Grace ought to join him for one of San Francisco's most expensive tasting menus," Christian explains when they open their card. I know that their menu starts at $248.

"The menu uses rare ingredients that are foraged both locally as well as shipped in from elsewhere," I add. "For example, they use coffee-infused olive oil from Brazil to coat a duck liver toffee that is smothered with milk jelly…and their smoked white sturgeon caviar is layered with Dungeness crab flavors and yams from New Zealand. Some of their spices come from 800 year old Indonesian recipes."

"How thoughtful and exotic, you two, thank you," Grace oozes with heartfelt appreciation.

Since Kate's been brooding about her complexion lately, I decided that she'd enjoy skin care products from Perricone MD. I bought her a skin care cream called OVM with anti-aging ingredients that promise to "nourish and deliver vitality through the power of eggshell membranes". She stares at me with consternation until I burst out laughing and then add her second gift, a pair of strappy Prada 1940s style wedge heels in tan, brown and white.

"I know I don't look that old," Kate sighs with relief as she opens the box of shoes. Knowing my friend as well as I do, I predict she'll be using the face cream this evening. The Prada shoes will be on her feet tomorrow.

Elliott's Bell & Ross Swiss watch with a large circular face and minimalist hour demarcations in Pink Gold was personally selected by Christian. Elliott likes the smooth feel as well as the crackled leather band.

The entire clan surprised Christian and me with a collective gift. The Certificate included a luxury three night weekend getaway to Vancouver, BC at the Fairmont Pacific Rim. Our room would be the penthouse. The getaway includes all meals, a limousine, and passes to museums as well as theatre.

"Your hotel's located in the historic port and financial district. You've got views of the North Shore Mountains, Stanley Park and Coal Harbor," Carrick explains. "We thought you two could use a getaway before the twins were born and after the holidays."

"Thanks, everyone," Christian offers with his megawatt smile. "I'm sure we'll be using it sooner rather than later, now that Ana can stand and walk around a bit."

"What a thoughtful and kind gesture," I admit and give them each a smile and kiss before we head back to our home for the evening.

Once we're home, I ask Christian, "Aren't you curious about my gift to you?"

"I really don't need anything but you and the twins," he tells me with sincerity burning in his eyes.

"Well, I think you'll really enjoy this gift, baby," I retort while heading toward our walk-in closet. I quickly change into a sinfully seductive negligee that looks good regardless of the fact that I feel like a beached whale. His eyes nearly pop from his head as he looks me over.

"Ana, don't tempt me this way…I want you so badly right now," he begins with typical caution as he tries to look away.

"Well, you can have me…and, I want you deep inside me, tonight," I whisper to Christian while massaging my breasts in a manner I know he's bound to appreciate. He's drooling as he watches what my hands are doing.

"What the hell? Have you suddenly lost all control, Ana?" he asks while his lips begin to tremble.

"My gift to you is this…I saw Dr. Green yesterday. She told me the twins were riding high and in the right position in my womb now," I say as I pull him toward me by the lapels of his jacket. I push my tongue in his mouth and begin the most alluring French kiss I can muster. He's panting with pent up need and responds immediately. His hands begin to grope me in all the right places.

"Oh, Ana, this is great news… But, you're sewn up, with cerlage," he protests, weakly.

"Am I?" I taunt him as I push his jacket to the floor of our suite. His grey eyes burn with desire.

"Dr. Green took out your stitches?" he asks incredulously.

"Yes, she did…and okayed us for sexual penetration, as long as we're not too rough," I confess with a sexy as sin look on my face. Christian's look of relief stuns me. He really felt deprived. Well, I did too.

"I'll have to personally thank Dr. Green for this holiday treat," Christian begins as he quickly disrobes and follows me to our Duxiana mattress. His toy's engorged and ready for action.

"I just can't wait to bury myself in your folds, baby…How about if you get on top, though?"

'Afraid that you'll crush the twins in the throes of passion?" I ask with disbelief.

"Well, Anastasia, you know how carried away I can be when we're connected…But, what if I start losing control, Christian?" I ask with concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be guiding you, Ana. Besides, I can get so much deeper this way."

"Bring it on, Grey," I say as his toy gently works its way to my core.

When our bodies connect again, in the most profound way possible, I'm in Nirvana. How I've missed Christian's most prized body part. He's on another planet entirely as we engage in our favorite dance.

**AN: HAPPY FOR SAWYER? SURPISED ABOUT ANA'S GIFT? REACTIONS TO OTHER HOLIDAY TWISTS?**


	103. Chapter 103: Nanny Dilemma

**Ch. 103 Nanny Dilemma**

**CG POV**

I'm watching Anastasia sleep after making sweet love to her for the second time this evening. She looks so content after our connection. All I can think about is how fabulous it felt to be inside my wife again. I made sure to take my time and let her feel every inch of me. She responded with great enthusiasm. I nuzzle her head as I recall our amazing physical encounter. The feel of her walls around my member sends me into a state of wonder. What we have together seems magical. She's given me a whole new sense of sexual relief and it's all due to four little letters: L…O…V…E.

I've missed that feeling, these last few weeks, more than I'd like to admit. When we're getting it on and she's in ecstasy, I'm the happiest man on the planet. The look of joy, lust, and appreciation on Ana's face literally sends a jolt through me. My release tonight seemed other worldly. At least we've got the week between Christmas and the New Year to enjoy each other fully. I plan to take advantage of the situation at every opportunity.

My man, Sawyer, really stepped up to the plate with his proposal to Janelle. I've no doubt that they're right for one another. I've given him the week off to celebrate his engagement. They have a lot of planning to do, for the future. I'd guess that they're having a ball right about now. Literally. Knowing him, he's probably checking out honeymoon packages on the internet when they're not otherwise occupied. I'm glad he's so pleased about the engagement. Ana tells me that Janelle has been over the moon about how well Sawyer negotiated his public proposal.

The Seattle food kitchen and holiday parties impressed me because so many people felt uplifted. Maybe I helped others develop a sense of hope. That's what this time of year should do for people. However, I've been filled with hope ever since I married Anastasia. It's a joy to come home to my woman every evening, regardless of whether we connect or not. I wonder what it'll feel like once the twins have come into the world? I imagine their little faces along with Ana's looking up at me, with hope and love, when I walk into the room. I can't wait to become a daddy to my twins. I plan to spend a lot of time with my family in the years to come. My staff must learn to take up some of my slack.

**ANA POV**

I'm watching Christian sleep after we've made love, twice, this evening. He looks so content as he snoozes after our connection. All I can think about is how amazing it felt to have Christian deep inside me, again. He made sure to take his time and very gently let me feel every inch of his firm and thick toy. He responded to my moves with great restraint, at first, and then real enthusiasm once he realized that the twins were situated well beyond any possible damage from his tool. I kiss his cheek lovingly as I recall our phenomenal physical encounter. What we have together can only be defined as magical. He's given me a whole new world and it's all working because of our love for one another.

I've missed having vaginal sex with Christian, these last few weeks, more than I'd like to admit. When we're getting it on and he's in ecstasy, I'm the happiest woman on the planet. The look of joy, lust, and appreciation on Christian's face literally sends a jolt of energy through me. My orgasms tonight seemed other worldly. At least we've got the week between Christmas and the New Year to enjoy each other fully. I plan to take advantage of the situation at every opportunity.

I wonder what our home will feel like once the twins have come into the world? I imagine their little faces along with Christian's, looking up at me with hope and love, when I come home after a long day at SIP. I can't wait to become a mother to my twins. I plan to spend a lot of time with my family in the years to come. My editors will learn to take up some of the slack. I imagine that Christian will become a very good father, considering the way he dotes on me. If he falls in love with our twins the way he did with me, they'll be well tended. He's so careful and cautious about his decisions. I know he'll be rather anxious at first but he'll develop a pace, just as he does with all his relationships.

**ANA POV **

**Three weeks later…**

"Christian, I think I've found the ideal nanny for our twins. Her name is Daphne Dujour and she more than meets all of our criteria," I tell him as soon as he arrives home after work on a Thursday.

"Only one out of your large group of applicants, stands out?" He appears surprised that I've zeroed in on just a single candidate.

"There are several applicants that seem acceptable but this one candidate really shines," I admit. "She's taken a lot of initiative."

"Really, let's see," he responds in an interested manner.

I pull up her file from the on-line applications and the first image that greets us is her photo. She's middle aged with a kindly but full face and nicely rounded figure. She resembles Gail Jones, a bit. In fact, they're just about age peers. Daphne has a degree in developmental psychology from WSU and worked as both a nanny as well as in a day care center for more than a decade, each. Her letters of reference glow with praise and respect. In addition to raves about her work with children, descriptors such as "responsible, thoughtful, fun-loving, and creative" appear to recur in all four of her LORs.

The family that employed her longest as a nanny also had twins. They lived a high-end lifestyle in San Francisco, similar to ours. Both parents pursued successful full-time careers. Now that their twins are ten years old and attend a residential boy's academy in another state, Daphne's no longer needed. She's also a single, never married woman without children. That means no distractions.

The best news about Daphne concerns the fact that she's researched us, as well. She knows about Christian's work both at GEH as well as his charities. In addition, she's read about our engagement and marriage via the social media. She knows that I'm a young, college graduate employed as a Managing Editor. She sounds confident that she can handle our situation and claims that she has a lot to share with us about rearing twins. I can't wait to meet her and see if the chemistry clicks. I like the personal touch that she's used with her application.

"Do you want me to set up an interview with her over the weekend, Christian?"

"Sure. How about Saturday afternoon, say around 2pm or so?"

"l'll text Daphne, as well as send her an email, about the time," I tell him. She responds affirmatively within five minutes. That's also a good sign. She's interested and eager to pursue the nanny job.

Then, I email Daphne about how and where to meet us. Since she'll be living in our nanny quarters, it's best to meet her in our home and show her around. Perhaps we can have Sawyer or even Taylor retrieve her from downtown Seattle and drive her to our place.

Her response to the idea of getting a ride to the interview, pleases me. "Well aren't you considerate? I'm as pleased as apple pie ala mode…A ride to and from my part of Seattle would be more than convenient since I'm unfamiliar with your area and I'd like to meet some of the staff as well," she writes.

I like her sense of humor and thorough approach already. Of course, we'll have to see how the staff responds to Daphne, once we've interviewed her. I suspect that Gail and Daphne will get along well. What I'm most curious about, however, concerns her relationship with our security team. That might be a bit daunting.

When Saturday morning arrives, I'm a bit nervous about the interview. If all goes well, we'll be bringing a new and important member of the team on board. She'll be part of our lives for years. This day could be momentous. We review our interview questions and Christian has his attorney send the NDA as well as other legal documents to us via email.

At exactly 2pm, Christian and I greet Daphne as she walks in the door with Sawyer. She's a bit plump but nothing that would concern us. Her face looks friendly, clear and open. Daphne's hair is cut short and looks well kept. The clothing she's chosen appears tailored and professional. I note that she's wearing a Calvin Klein wool overcoat and that her navy blue suit looks somewhat expensive. Her black flats have thick soles and rounded toes. Very practical.

She's been having a good chat with Luke, on the way here. Sawyer gives us a thumbs up to let us know he approves. Daphne appears to be maternal, bright, humble, professional, and friendly. There's absolutely nothing about her that threatens me. In fact, I feel as though I've known her all my life. Perhaps that's because she seems similar to Gail in so many ways. She's got the magic combination that I've been hoping for ever since my pregnancy began. Her kind smile puts us both at ease as we take her coat and hang it in the closet along with her bag.

We begin by sitting in our reception area and serving nonalcoholic drinks with cookies. She's eager for the treats but that assures me that Daphne is human, after all. We ask about her strengths and weaknesses. I'm not surprised to learn that she perceives herself as conscientious, capable, confident and controlled. Her weaknesses concern being sentimental and fond of comfort food. She's also quite disciplined but humorous.

Christian poses hypothetical questions to her about how she'd handle various scenarios that involve complicated twin dynamics. She addresses the schemas by referencing how she dealt with similar problems in the past. I can see that her answers impress Christian. I'm just grateful to hear about how one would handle these dilemmas. She's going to be my mentor.

Once the job-related questions get exhausted, we take Daphne on a tour of the home including the twins' room and her own quarters. As it turns out, the nanny area resembles a small apartment with a bedroom and en suite bath as well as a small family room with a kitchenette, in the open flow space. The bedroom's already furnished. The kitchenette contains an under the counter refrigerator, a microwave, sink, coffee maker and a two burner cooking unit. The family room has a small couch containing a pull out bed; the flat screen wall mounted TV along with a cushioned ottoman make the space more than inviting.

"You'd have your own parking space and separate entrance," I promise as she smiles like a giddy teenager at the news.

"Oh, Mrs. Grey, your home and the nanny quarters really impress me...I can't tell you how much I'd love to be a part of your operation," she confides enthusiastically. I like her forthright manner and obvious interest in our family.

My heart swells with pride and relief as I look into her eyes. She's like an open book with innocent but kind brown eyes; her short, dark salt and pepper haircut speaks to her practical bent. When the tour ends, I introduce her to Gail Jones and explain the role that she plays in our lives,

"Gail keeps us fed, cleaned and happy. Basically, she's the person who keeps us sane and on track," I admit as Gail greets Daphne with her usual warmth. I note their chemistry from the start and it's all good.

Christian looks to me to gauge my reaction to the entire experience. I smile and give him my enthusiastic look and a wink. He knows my signals well by now. Then he launches into a brief explanation about the non-disclosure agreement and our need for absolute privacy. We discuss her salary and benefits in more detail since the ad sketched the basics, as a screening device. Then, we're done.

"Well," I conclude, "I'm sure this whole afternoon has been a bit overwhelming Ms. Dujour. Why don't we get back in touch with you on Monday?"

Daphne seems a bit disappointed in my response. Perhaps she was hoping for an immediate offer. I quickly assure her that we're more than interested. "From our end, I can tell you we're quite impressed. But, I thought you might want to mull over certain details." Christian nods as he pulls me to his side.

Just as she's about to leave, Sawyer appears to drive her home. As they walk toward the exit, Taylor enters our home. Christian introduces them. Something quite unexpected happens next.

As Daphne extends her hand to shake Jason's, there's a spark. They look into the other's eyes with interest. Both of them react to their exchange of energy with flushed faces. Daphne takes a sharp intake of breath. Taylor nods quickly after their contact and looks away but not before I note his broad smile. Daphne appears to be dazzled. How well I know that look. I turn to Christian and see that he's picked up on their primal connection as well.

Daphne quickly composes herself then clears her throat before leaving and states, "I'm looking forward to hearing from you on Monday, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. It was such a pleasure to meet you and see your home. I'd love to be a part of the team here with you and your twins."

"Monday, it is, then. We're so happy to have met you at last, Ms. Dujour. I think you'd make an excellent nanny. Do let us know if you have any questions before Monday. In the meantime, we hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend," Christian tells her with a warm smile as she leaves.

As soon as we're alone, I turn to Christian with a frown. "I love her and think she'd be perfect, but we've got a problem…" I begin.

"Yes, I agree, Ana. She checks all my boxes, too. The problem concerns the unmistaken signals that she exchanged with Taylor."

"Does it remind you of our first meeting?" I ask with a flirty tone to my voice.

"Ours was more earthshaking, but yes," Christian admits and pulls me in for a kiss. "Daphne and Jason showed an undeniable attraction to one another. If we hire Daphne as a nanny, it would spell trouble with Gail…and we couldn't risk losing her."

"Christian, what are we going to do? I love Daphne and want her to be our nanny."

**AN: Didn't see this one coming, did you? How can CG and Ana resolve the issue, outside of hiring another nanny?**


End file.
